The Darkness Within:The Rewrite
by Kurinoone
Summary: A rewrite of the first part in my Dark Prince Trilogy. What if Wormtail hadn't told Lord Voldemort the Potters hideout. What if he took Harry straight to him instead? Book One of the Dark Prince Trilogy.
1. A Betrayal

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter One**

'It really is creepy how much he looks like James.' thought Lily. Even at the age of one, Harry, her son had such similarities to his father. His hair was just as unruly as James'. She had always told her husband to do something about his hair but James would always flash a dazzling smile at her and run his hand through his hair, making it messier.

'At least he has my eyes.' Lily thought thankfully, as she looked down at the playing child in her lap. The emerald green of Harry's eyes made him look even more adorable. The raven haired child was currently sitting on his mother's lap, happily chewing on his toys and every so often looking around at the door.

"Who are you looking for sweetie?" cooed Lily cuddling Harry close to her.

She knew perfectly well who Harry was looking for. It was the same every evening, around seven, Harry would eagerly anticipate his father's return from work. Of course for an ordinary one year old it wasn't possible to be able to determine the time but Harry was no ordinary boy. For that matter neither were Harry's parents. They were a wizard family.

As if on cue, James arrived, walking into the living room looking a little dismayed, but at the sight of his family, his hazel eyes lit up and a smile graced his face.

"Hey, how's my little man?" asked James as he strode over to Lily and picked up Harry who was gurgling frantically to get his father's attention.

"James, how many times do I have to remind you? He is a boy not a man." Lily reprimanded playfully.

James just shrugged and replied.

"Boy is so… I don't know. It just sounds weird, like I am telling him off. He's my 'little man'." He said, cuddling Harry affectionately.

Lily smiled at her husband. In her opinion James just didn't want to sound too fatherly since he was only twenty three years old.

Lily was just about to go into the kitchen to get dinner when a knock interrupted her. James was instantly on alert. He silently handed Harry over to Lily and drew out his wand. He went over to the door and motioned Lily to go to the other room with Harry. Lily nodded and proceeded to the room upstairs quickly. Usually Lily wouldn't take an order from anyone, not even James, but ever since that wretched prophecy was made, things had changed dramatically. They had moved to Godric's Hollow and only a hand selected few knew where that was. Lily waited apprehensively, wand held in one hand while still carrying Harry. She would hex anyone that as much as cast a shadow over her only son.

She heard James mutter a spell that allowed him to see who was at the door. Suddenly the door was opened and Lily could hear laughing and a voice that she knew all too well. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She came out of her room and made her way downstairs. Sure enough her husband's friends, Sirius and Peter, were in the living room. Sirius had annoyed Lily senseless in her years at Hogwarts, always goofing around with James and getting him into all sorts of trouble. Of course, James wasn't exactly the innocent party but since Lily was now his wife she preferred to blame Sirius. Peter was always so quiet that Lily sometimes wondered what he was doing being a Marauder. Remus was the only one Lily could have an intelligent conversation with. She saw he wasn't here tonight and realised he was probably having his little 'furry' problem, as Sirius had so sensitively named his werewolf condition.

"You could let us know you're dropping by Padfoot." Lily remarked as she handed Harry over to his Godfather, who enthusiastically reached over and cuddled him as close as he could.

"Where is the fun in that?" Sirius enquired as he gave Harry one of his bark like laughs.

Harry was already waving his arms around and giggling at Sirius and his antics. Lily looked on affectionately at her son; he was really fond of his Godfather. Peter was also looking on at Sirius and Harry, when a strange look of regret flickered over his face. Lily wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or not but she thought she could detect an almost pained expression in Peter's eyes.

"Peter, are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Peter quickly looked away and shifted uncomfortably, not meeting Lily's eyes.

"Yeah, I just...just had a long day...that's all." he answered quietly.

"Don't talk to me about having long days." James joined in. "I've had the most supremely awful day."

"Oh, what happened?" Sirius asked, while still letting Harry pull on his shoulder length dark locks.

"Well, with the attacks coming in left, right and centre, I don't know how much more we can take before it all goes pear shaped." James replied.

James loved being an Auror, even though he admitted he had only become one since that was the career path Sirius had chosen ,but he quickly became fond of his role as a fighter for the light side.

However, after the prophecy was made about Harry, James was increasingly becoming more and more paranoid. He didn't like the idea of his child being faced with such a huge responsibility. 'Saving the World.' That was his job, not Harry's. So James being James was working day and night to eliminate Voldemort's forces. But this was becoming more and more stressful as Voldemort always seemed to be one step ahead of the Aurors.

Sirius looked a little disheartened by the glum expression on his best friend's face. Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were all Aurors but James was the one most focused on the war. He wanted it over and done with so that his son could have a normal life.

Lily sighed and lifted the playing form of Harry from Sirius and gently rocking him, took him upstairs to his room. There she gently placed him in his cot and smoothed his hair down in another futile attempt to make his hair seem somewhat tidy.

"You may think this is funny now, Harry, but trust me, when you're older you won't find settling your hair amusing at all." Lily told the small raven haired boy as he giggled and tried to grab his mother's fingers as she gently stroked his hair. Lily turned and left her boy playing happily in his cot.

She was just making her way downstairs when she suddenly realised with a sickening feeling that something was wrong. It wasn't something she heard but in fact the lack of sound at all. The three men in the living room were deathly quiet. That in itself was odd since Sirius happened to be present. Lily quickly took out her wand and took a deep breath. What she saw as she entered the room would haunt her for the rest of her life. There on the floor was James with a growing pool of blood near his head. A broken bottle of firewhiskey was lying not too far away. Sirius was on his back completely unconscious.

"Oh God!..James!..James!"

Lily rushed towards her husband, completely forgetting the third person who was in the room. If Lily had noticed him, standing just behind the door, she might have been able to stop the tragedy that was about to take place. As Lily rushed towards James, Peter came up behind her and attacked before she could reach her husband.

"Stupefy!"

Lily fell, unconscious even before she hit the ground. Peter took a shaky breath as he looked around at his former friends, all of them lying on the floor, hurt and betrayed by their own friend. He tried to calm his frantically beating heart. He was certain that if he hadn't cast the silencing charm on the door then Lily would have been able to hear his heart thumping in his chest more loudly than the bottle breaking during the attack on James and Sirius.

He cast another regretful glance at his friends and then left the room clumsily, making his way to Harry's room; all the time repeating under his breath "Forgive me, Harry…sorry James…Sirius, so sorry."

He had not thought he would get this far. He had hoped that James or Sirius or even Lily would have been able to stop him. But since they didn't expect him of any sort of betrayal, let alone an attack and kidnapping of Harry, he had managed this far. He didn't want to do this but there was no other way.

He slowly opened the door and found Harry sleeping soundly clutching his stuffed toy hippogriff. Peter looked down at the sleeping child and felt the horrible sensation of guilt wash over him. He was leading this child to his death. Harry was only a year old, he was just a baby.

Peter thought back to how he had felt when Harry was born. He had been just as happy at the birth of Harry as the rest of the Marauders. But once the prophecy had come to light, things had changed. This boy was prophesied to bring down the Dark Lord. But Peter knew how powerful the Lord Voldemort was, no one could stop him, no one stood a chance against him. Lord Voldemort would win this war and once he did, Peter would have power beyond anything he could imagine. The boy had to go. Convincing himself that he was only ensuring his own survival, he gently lifted Harry and carried him out of the room. He hurried downstairs and without another glance at the three bodies lying on the floor, Peter opened the door and left Godric's Hollow forever.

xxx

Peter ran to the edge of the wards placed around the cottage and apparated to his Lord's lair. His master was waiting for him, surrounded by only two members of his inner circle. With shaky hands Peter placed Harry on the stone floor at Voldemort's feet. Harry was surprisingly still fast asleep and didn't even stir. Peter quickly dropped to his knees and crawled to Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes before speaking in a shaky and quiet voice.

"Master, I have done what you asked of me. Master, this is Harry."

Voldemort turned his cruel scarlet gaze to the sleeping child and let his face break into a satisfied smirk. He was an attractive man, with long dark hair and a handsome face. The only thing that showed the true monster within was his pair of devilishly red eyes which seem to burn into whoever dared to look at him. He tore his eyes away from Harry and looked at the cowering form of his spy Death Eater.

"Rise Peter, You have done well. For once you have not messed up and have actually completed a task." He watched the pitiful man rise shakily, uttering his gratitude and go on and on about what a gracious Lord he was. "Enough!" Voldemort hissed, instantly quietening Peter. "Bella, lift the boy and let me have a closer look at the brat!"

Bella walked past the silent form of Lucius and lifted Harry off the cold floor. She held him up to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort took in every detail of the child. He was disgusted with children in the whole. He had not quite forgotten how children had taunted and ridiculed him in that horrible orphanage that had been his past. This child, however, drew him in like no other person ever had. Voldemort could sense the powerful magical aura that seemed to hover all around the boy. He was exceptional, there was no doubt about that and if Voldemort had let the child live then the Potter brat would most likely have grown to have power to rival his.

'Such a waste of power!' thought Voldemort.

He drew his wand and heard the breaths sucked in by all three Death Eaters present. He smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy destroying the one _destined_ to be his downfall.

He pointed the wand at Harry's head just as the child opened his emerald eyes and looked innocently at Voldemort. There was a muttered incantation and a sudden blinding green light filled everyone's sight. Peter closed his eyes just before the spell was uttered, but could still sense the green penetrate his closed eyelids.

'Sorry Harry' was all he could think, as the blinding light faded and threw everyone into darkness once more.

xxx


	2. The Dark Prince

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Two**

Lily sighed as she put down the last of the papers she had been marking. Potions was a much more difficult subject than most people gave it credit for and marking essays for the subject wasn't an easy task. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed at her tired neck; she had been trying to get all the marking done before she retired to her bed for the night. At last she was finished.

She glanced around at her surroundings. Her staff quarter at Hogwarts was located in the dungeons but she had managed to bring a level of comfort to it. She had given the place a woman's touch by painting the cement walls and decorating the quarter as best she could. Around her desk she had pictures of her family. She always felt it was important for her to be able to look up from her work and see the face of a loved one.

It was just as well she had pictures of her family around her as she hardly got a chance to see James any more. What with her teaching Potions and him out on Auror duty, not to mention they both were members of the Order of the Phoenix, that left next to no time for them to be together. School holidays were the only time she got to be with her family.

Her emerald green eyes shifted to the photo of her twelve year old son. If it wasn't for Damien, she would have worked full time for the Order. Damien had started Hogwarts two years ago and she had taken up the post as the Potions professor last year when it was offered to her. Damien had complained endlessly that he couldn't get up to mischief if she was at Hogwarts too but that only worked to encourage Lily to take up the post.

Lily sighed again and took a hold of his photo. It was taken only last year when Damien had been a first year. Unlike his older brother, Damien was not a spitting image of James. He still had the black hair but it wasn't messy like James'. He had James' eyes, deep hazel eyes that he always used to get out of trouble, again very much like his father. His features though were like Lily. He had his mother's nose, her mouth and even her smile. He had inherited her fiery temper and James' love of pulling pranks. He was quite a mix of the two. Sirius had taken it on himself to turn Damien into a James rival at trouble making and pulling pranks. Of course Damien was all too eager to learn from a Marauder.

Lily gazed at the picture of James and felt her heart ache with the pain of missing him. She had not seen him for the last two weeks. But that pain was nothing compared to the anguish which took a hold of her every time she looked at the picture next to his. The picture had been taken only 3 days before he was taken. Lily turned her emerald eyes to the portrait of her eldest son, Harry. He was giggling and pointing at her before clapping his little hands together. Her heart constricted so painfully when she looked at her baby. She looked away from the picture and to the small calendar on her desk. The date read May 31st. She felt her breath hitch in her chest. 'Two months' she thought, 'in two months time he would have turned sixteen.'

She had always thought of Harry like this; always wondering what he would have been doing if he were still alive. It was difficult for James to hear Lily talk about Harry, so much so that Lily had stopped mentioning Harry to James.

James had taken the emotional blow of losing his son much harder than she had. After all, it was _his_ friend that had stolen Harry from right under their roof and had handed him over to a monster to be brutally killed. It had been _his_ friend that had attacked him and Sirius before kidnapping Harry. It made James feel guilty and responsible. Lily remembered how awful it had been when James had woken up a fortnight after the attack to learn what his friend had done; that they had lost Harry. James had always blamed himself for not protecting his son. He had vowed to himself that he would find Peter and Voldemort and kill them both. For the best part of two years, all James did was try to find a way to get to the Dark Lord and his Death Eater follower, Peter.

Damien's arrival gave James back his life. It was only then that James become himself again. But Lily knew that even now, James was working hard to find Voldemort and Peter. He wouldn't give up his quest, not until he took his revenge.

Lily tore her eyes away from the photo of Harry and rubbed at them wearily. She got up and made her way to the small living quarter that held her four poster bed. She was about to go to bed when a gentle tapping alerted her to the window. She looked out of her oval window and saw a small brown owl gazing at her. Lily smiled and rushed to the window to let the small creature in. The owl hooted happily and immediately stuck out his leg presenting a small scroll. Lily took it gratefully and didn't notice the owl taking flight immediately after. Lily knew the letter was from James as he always sent ministry owls. She quickly tore the envelope open and started reading the letter.

_Dear Lily_

_How are you honey? I hope you're keeping out of trouble. Which reminds me, how is our little troublemaker? Hope you're not keeping him in many detentions. Tell Damy that I have the World Cup tickets and that we will definitely be going to watch it. Bulgaria and Ireland! So excited! Can't wait for it! But, ahem… how are you keeping dear?_

_I will hopefully be coming this weekend to see you. Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade when I'm over._

_Take care sweetheart and give my love to Damy. _

_James._

Lily smiled and put the letter aside. James and Quidditch, there was just no separating the two. Damien would be pleased though, he had been going on about tickets to this game for the last three weeks. She knew that James supported Ireland while Sirius and Damien had always been Bulgaria fans.

'This ought to be interesting.' Lily thought as she crept into her bed and pulled her covers up. She was so tired that she was already falling asleep. Her last coherent thought was,

'I wonder who Harry would've supported…'

xxx

In a darkened room, littered with various books and parchments sat a tall dark haired wizard. His blue eyes were fixed on the glass in his hand, as he sat on his chair. He gazed at the amber liquid in the glass, not really looking at it. His mind was distracted by another very disturbing matter.

He knew what he was doing was dangerous, very dangerous. In fact, he was certain should anyone know what he was doing they would think he was out of his mind. Blackmailing the Dark Lord was not something to consider lightly. But he knew that if he succeeded, he would have untold powers. He was already in Lord Voldemort's inner circle, part of the elite group of individuals. But the Dark Lord would give him whatever he wanted in exchange for his silence. Lord Voldemort could give him the sort of power others can only dream of. He could very well be the most powerful Death Eater, maybe even as powerful as the Dark Lord himself. It was worth the risk.

Jason Riley's hand shook again as he thought about what he was risking. He had heard the rumours, whispers among the other Death Eaters about the one who served the Dark Lord. The one who no one had seen but yet knew existed. He didn't believe it, not completely. He told himself the D_ark Prince_ was just a myth, fabricated and exaggerated to scare them, to keep them in line. But there were the deaths of many talented and powerful Death Eaters that were accredited to the Dark Prince; Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson and about half a dozen more were all rumoured to have been killed by the Dark Prince.

Jason brought the glass to his lips and downed the rest of his drink, hoping to drive the cold fear out of his chest. Just as the empty glass touched the table, the lights flickered momentarily before going out altogether. The Death Eater sat frozen in his chair as the room was thrown into darkness. He grabbed for his wand, his knuckles turning white with his strong grip. Slowly he stood up, his eyes darting to all corners of the room.

"Lumos" he whispered and the end of his wand lit but the light was still not enough to be comforting.

Gripping his lit wand tightly in his hand, Jason Riley walked across the room, towards the door. He opened the door slowly, his mind telling him he should not be this afraid. Standing at the threshold of his door, Jason waited to see if anything happened. He couldn't see anyone. He held his lit wand high above his head but he still couldn't see anyone.

Just as he walked out of the room, he felt it, the sudden change in the air around him. He could almost taste the magic in the air, before he heard the faint footsteps behind him. He stopped where he was and stood still. Fighting down his panic Jason turned around slowly to face his visitor. All he could make out in the limited light was a silhouette.

He knew then the myth was real.

Even so, he found himself asking,

"Who are you?"

The figure stepped forward so the light from Jason's wand could wash over him. Jason nervously took in the appearance of the wizard standing before him. Clad in dark robes, face hidden behind a silver mask which only exposed emerald green eyes, stood the one who all the Death Eaters had come to fear; the Dark Lord's son, the Dark Prince.

"I think you already know." came the answer and Jason heard the youth in the voice. He realised the Dark Prince was still a boy, probably still in his teens.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked, trying to fake calmness.

"You betrayed Lord Voldemort." the boy answered, a hiss of anger in his words. "I'm here to deliver your punishment."

Jason noticed that although the boy before him was holding his wand, he wasn't pointing it at him. He tried to use this to his advantage.

"I would never betray my Lord! I am his humble servant. I could never think of... AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jason fired the killing curse in a sudden move.

The silver masked wizard leapt out of the way, missing the jet of green light. Jason quickly took aim and tried once again to kill him.

Before the words left his mouth properly, his wand was suddenly wrenched from his hand. The force of the nonverbal disarming spell was so sudden and powerful, it caused the wand to be ripped away from Jason. The wand hit the floor with a clatter and extinguished, plunging the room into darkness.

The Death Eater took his chance and darted towards the staircase, keeping as low as possible as to avoid getting hit by any curses.

He raced down the stairs, intending to use his fireplace to floo out of here. He had only reached the bottom of the steps when he felt a spell zoom over the top of his head. He ducked instinctively. That was when he felt the tip of a wand press into the back of his neck.

"Up!" came the command and the Death Eater slowly rose to his feet.

He was a good three or four inches taller than the Dark Prince but that didn't comfort him in anyway.

"Please, please Dark Prince," Jason tried desperately. "Don't kill me!"

The lights flickered on again and Jason found himself looking straight into a pair of startling green eyes, which to his dismay, held no pity.

"You're a traitor, and traitors only have one punishment." The Dark Prince told him.

Before Jason could do anything, the words of the killing curse were whispered and the green light struck him straight between the eyes. The Death Eater fell to the ground, dead.

The Dark Prince only took one look at the corpse at his feet before turning around and leaving. His assignment completed.

xxx


	3. Strange Killings

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Three**

Lily was not amused. She had been looking forward to seeing James for over a fortnight now, and as soon as he had come, they both had not even been able to say two words to each other before Professor Dumbledore had requested an urgent Order meeting. James hadn't even said hello to Damien yet. Lily sat with her arms crossed against her chest and was trying her best not to let her foul mood to show. Honestly, a couple of minutes with her husband were all she wanted, was that too much to ask?

Her thoughts were cut short when the room suddenly quietened down. James took his seat next to Lily, taking her hand into his and giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him with a half heartened smile. Looking around the room she saw familiar faces, most looking tired and as annoyed as she felt. She spotted the forever paranoid Mad-eye Moody, sitting next to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks was clearly noticeable with her bubble-gum pink hair. She looked around at Remus and Sirius sitting next to James. Her fellow colleague and former Professor, Minerva McGonagall was sitting near the front of the room, next to Snape. Next to them were two empty seats that Lily tried to ignore. She couldn't bear thinking about them again.

Her attention was drawn to the Headmaster who now stood in front of all the members. Albus Dumbledore was looking immensely tired and worn out, pretty much like everyone else. He cleared his throat and the already quiet room hushed into complete silence. He could see the expressions most were wearing; there were a few who looked annoyed at the last minute meeting while others looked like they were trying to prepare themselves for more tragic news.

"I thank you for attending this meeting at such short notice." Dumbledore began. "I am aware many of you had to cancel or rearrange your plans so I will not take much more of your time." Here he gave a significant look at Lily who seemed to blush and lower her gaze to her hands in her lap.

"It's okay, Lils, no one else noticed." Sirius joked quietly to her.

Lily threw him a sharp look but didn't say anything.

"As you all are aware, there have been a number of attacks on Death Eaters in the past year." Dumbledore continued. "It's been confirmed that these Death Eaters killed were inner circle members. Since neither the Ministry nor the Order has taken responsibility for these attacks, it leads to the question of the identity of this attacker." The room was silent, every eye on Dumbledore. "The most recent attack was carried out last night. A Death Eater named Jason Riley was killed in his home. The Ministry claim not to be responsible and we know that the Order wasn't responsible. It leads to the question of who is tracking down these Death Eaters and killing them." Dumbledore finished sounding concerned.

"What does it matter?" Moody asked in his gruff voice. "Whoever this is, they are killing Death Eaters. They are helping us. Why should this be a cause of worry?"

A few murmured their agreement to Moody's statement.

"It is a cause of worry since we don't know who is doing this and for what reason." Dumbledore explained.

"Maybe there is another secret society formed, like the Order. Maybe someone has formed another group to fight against You-Know-Who and they are targeting Death Eaters." Tonks offered.

"That may be a possibility." Dumbledore inclined his head in her direction. "However, I think it would be in our best interest to find out the truth of this matter as soon as possible."

Lily noticed that there was something Dumbledore wasn't saying. She had spent a lot of time with Dumbledore, firstly as a student and then as an Order member and finally as a member of his staff, to see that the age old wizard was hesitating to say what was on his mind.

"Dumbledore, is there more?" she asked.

Dumbledore looked at Lily and his blue eyes fixed to her for a moment. With a sigh, he began.

"I have a suspicion, and at this point that is all it is, but from reading the case reports on the deaths, I think Voldemort may be responsible."

There was a sudden intake of breath at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Dumbledore gave a mental sigh. How many times had he told them that fear of a name was just plain silly. Voldemort wasn't going to appear if you said his name out loud.

"Why do you think that?" McGonagall asked, composing herself the best she could.

"As I have said, it is only a suspicion. What I do know for a fact is that if Voldemort's men were being targeted and killed like this, he would not be sitting back and allowing it to continue. From the reports we have, it doesn't suggest that Voldemort is concerned with these killings. On the contrary, he seems to be happy with the demise of these men. It makes me think that these men may have wronged Voldemort in some way and so he has arranged to have them killed." Dumbledore turned to look at Snape. "Severus, I have to ask you to try and find as much information as you can. I have a list of all the names of the deceased Death Eaters. See if you can find out what mission they were a part of before they died. See if they upset Voldemort in any way."

Dumbledore passed the parchment onto Snape who took it but didn't look at it. His dark eyes were fixed on Dumbledore.

"That is all for today. I thank you for your patience." Dumbledore finished with a polite nod at everyone.

James stood up from his chair as did the rest. His head was spinning with the news.

"What do you reckon?" Sirius asked. "Do you think it's another secret society or Voldemort has just decided to get rid of his old followers in favour of new ones?"

"They're Death Eaters not clothes that need to be replaced!" Lily said annoyed at Sirius.

"Yeah, but like that monster can tell the difference." Sirius replied.

"It does seem strange." James said, deep in thought.

"I'm with Moody. I don't think we should care who is killing them, as long as it's Death Eaters he's killing, we should be grateful." Sirius continued, walking his friends to the fireplace. He had nowhere to go as the Headquarters was his home.

James didn't say anything. He silently agreed with Dumbledore though. If Voldemort was concerned about the death of his men, he would be doing something about it. The fact that he wasn't could only mean that he was the one ordering the killings. But the question was, why?

xxx


	4. The Prince's World

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord

**Chapter Four**

"Come on, Prince! It's not that complicated!" Bella reprimanded, her dark eyes narrowed at the boy.

She was more surprised than annoyed that her Master's prodigy was having trouble with the 'bone-breaking' curse. Usually he picked up spells and curses with relative ease.

Harry sighed and tried again to focus. It was already difficult to get a hang on this stupid curse without the annoying pain in his scar. It was breaking his concentration.

He motioned to Bella to demonstrate the curse again.

"Adflicto Corporis!" Bella shot the bone-breaking curse at the dummy they were targeting. The spell hit the femur bone of the skeleton dummy, cracking it in two.

Harry followed her example but his spell did nothing to the other leg of the skeleton. Frustrated and annoyed, Harry flung his wand across the chamber. It clattered onto the marble floor, rolling a few steps before coming to a halt.

Bella looked on in amusement.

"That an idea" she sniggered. "You can always throw your wand at them. If you aim right, you might take out an eye." she joked.

Harry threw her an angry glare as she was clearly enjoying the fact that for once, he was not able to pick up on something that she herself was an expert in.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to your usual cheek." he told her. He summoned his wand with a wave of his hand but pocketed it instead of taking aim at the target dummy. "I'll try again tomorrow, I can't concentrate." He said as he rubbed at his forehead, eyes squeezing shut at the pain that emitted from his scar.

Bella lost her playful smirk at the sight of Harry rubbing at his scar. She was at his side in a flash.

"Is it your scar again? Sorry Harry, I didn't realise." she apologised. His lack of concentration made sense now.

She pried his hands away from his forehead, trying to determine how much pain Harry was in. It was never easy to tell with Harry. She gently tilted his face up to have a look. Harry pulled away, gritting his teeth as the ache intensified.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." he said, kneading his forehead with his knuckles.

Bella ignored him. She knew when Harry was fine and when he wasn't. She also knew Harry was too proud for his own good. She turned to the small cabinet in the training chamber and took out a vial of pain potion. She walked back to Harry and handed him the vial.

"You should have said something sooner." she said, annoyed that Harry had been suffering silently for the last hour.

Harry sat down on the single sofa in the chamber before he downed the potion in one gulp. The effect was instant but the pain in his scar was only dulled a bit. It would only go away properly when his father's anger diminished completely, as that was what was causing him such pain.

"I was waiting for him to calm down." Harry explained. "He usually controls his temper better than this when he knows I'm around."

Bella looked at the doors with a worried look.

"He must be very angry." she said quietly, biting her lip nervously. "I wonder what's happened?"

Harry leaned back in his seat.

"Whatever it is, it's got him really annoyed." He said.

Bella sat down next to him, eyes fixed to him.

"Really? How annoyed?" she asked anxiously.

Harry rolled his eyes at the question.

"I'm sick of being a mood determiner for father." He replied. "Ever since I can remember, you and Lucius always ask me how badly my scar hurts before going to see father."

"And what's wrong with that?" Bella asked.

A particularly nasty throb of pain cut off Harry's retort. His hand flew up to his scar and he grit his teeth to stop the angry hiss of pain escaping him.

"Damn it!" Harry breathed, rubbing at his scar. "What's got him so bloody annoyed?"

"Don't be disrespectful, Harry!" snapped Bella immediately.

Harry managed to chuckle slightly to himself before throwing her a green eyed glare.

"Well excuse me for not enjoying having my head split in two!"

"He doesn't do it on purpose, you know that!" Bella answered. "Master would never want you to suffer, let alone on his account."

"Well, I'm going to see what's got him so worked up!" Harry said, getting to his feet. He pulled out his silver mask as he walked towards the doors, leaving Bella still sitting on the sofa.

xxx

Harry was in front of his father's grand oak doors in minutes. Harry was ten years old when he had learned all the secret passages in and out of the Riddle Manor. Harry, now wearing his silver mask, knocked once on the door. Without waiting for a reply, he charged through into his father's chambers.

Lord Voldemort looked up to see his young heir walk inside. He was initially surprised at Harry 's presence but quickly realised why he was here. Instantly he began his mantra to calm down and extinguish the fiery rage that was bubbling inside him. As his anger died down, so did the effect of the Crucio curse that he had placed Crabbe under. The Death Eater slowly clambered to his feet, his limbs still jerking violently.

"Master!…mercy…Master!…"

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed and motioned to Crabbe to get out of his sight.

Crabbe didn't know why his master had stopped torturing him. He thought Voldemort had just had enough. He wasn't aware anyone else had come inside the chamber as he was under the throes of the Crucio curse when Harry had walked inside. Crabbe still didn't know Harry was in the chamber as he walked past him and out the doors. Harry had learned the art of keeping to the shadows from his father, Voldemort. It wasn't hard, seeing as Voldemort's chambers were always draped in darkness.

Once Crabbe was gone, Harry stepped out of the shadowed corner and walked towards his father, removing his mask at the same time.

The last of Voldemort's anger disappeared by just looking at Harry.

"I wasn't aware you had returned." Voldemort said.

"I've been back for a few hours now." Harry answered. "I only came to see what was angering you, before my head split open."

At his words, Voldemort felt an emotion only Harry could bring to him; guilt.

"If I had known you were home, I wouldn't have tortured Crabbe. I would have just killed that imbecile and got it over with." Voldemort said.

Harry chuckled quietly, he had always found his father's anger somewhat amusing. Probably because he had never been on the receiving end of it.

"What did the goon do now?" Harry asked.

"He's not done anything." Voldemort started, pushing down his annoyance at the Death Eater again. "He brought some frustrating news. It turns out that Riley had an accomplice."

Harry's playfulness evaporated at Voldemort's words.

"What are your orders, father?" he asked at once.

Lord Voldemort walked over to his son and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"Finish the rat!" he hissed.

Harry's eyes connected with Voldemort and he allowed his father to enter his mind, giving him all he needed to complete his assignment. He now had an address and a face. That was all he needed.

Harry was about to turn away when his father tightened his grip on him making him stop. Voldemort placed a long finger under his chin, lifting his face slightly so that he could peer into those emerald eyes.

"I am upset that you were discomforted by this Harry. You know how much I hate to pull you into my emotions."

Harry smiled, a little warmth spread to his green eyes.

"I know father, it just got a little too much this time which is why I came to see what was wrong."

Voldemort watched as Harry turned around and left his chambers. He had never imagined such a link would be formed with his heir when he gave Harry that scar. Lately, he felt increasingly sorry for his heir. He suffered if Voldemort felt any strong emotions at all. It didn't matter if he was happy or sad. Any intense emotion brought nothing but intense pain to Harry.

Voldemort had noticed the pain getting stronger over the years and it had prompted him to keep his temper in check when Harry was around. Of course when Harry was away on assignments, Lord Voldemort could get as happy or as angry as he liked without fear of hurting him. It seemed that the pain only occurred when Harry was in close proximity to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort sat down on his high backed chair and thought silently about Hunt, Jason Riley's accomplice. Hunt wasn't even an inner circle Death Eater. He was barely competent. Why did Riley choose him as an accomplice?

Voldemort suspected that Hunt knew all that Riley had known, and that made Hunt too much of a liability to be allowed to live. He had to die and his Harry would make sure of it.

xxx


	5. An Assignment

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Five **

James looked around the empty building. Why anyone would opt to live in an empty warehouse was beyond him. He moved silently forward before giving the signal to the other two Aurors to go check the back of the building.

They had received information that a Death Eater was hiding out here. Exactly why a Death Eater had chosen a run down, freezing warehouse for a home was a mystery. James and a team of four Aurors were sent to investigate and capture the Death Eater. James, his best friend, Sirius, a fellow Order member, Kingsley Shacklebolt and two Ministry Aurors, Liam and Nathan made up the team.

Sirius and Kingsley stayed at James' side while the other two Aurors silently crept to the back of the building. So far there was no sign of this Death Eater.

Just as James turned the corner he caught sight of a short, blond haired man, sitting at the other end of the warehouse with his back pressed up against the wall. His face was hidden behind his hands and he seemed to be shivering. Was it from the cold or fear? James couldn't tell.

James, Sirius and Kingsley drew out their wands, exchanging silent looks as they prepared to approach the man. Should they see the dark mark on the man's left arm that proved he was a Death Eater, they would proceed to arrest him.

Before they could take another step towards the man, they heard a loud noise, like a door slamming shut. The sound echoed all around them as numerous doors and windows locked themselves shut. The suspected Death Eater snapped up his head at the sound and looked wildly around the warehouse, his wand shakily held before him like a weapon. James, Sirius and Kingsley ducked from view, each man throwing himself behind a cover of some sort.

They watched as the man got to his feet, his eyes darting all over the place, his wand thrust out before him. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face a new sound. James heard it too, clear and unmistakable.

Footsteps.

Someone was walking towards them. James craned his neck to look over the wooden crate that he was hiding behind, trying to see who was approaching them. He thought it may be Liam or Nathan but the Aurors would know to be quiet and discreet. They wouldn't be walking boldly up to a suspected Death Eater. Whoever this was, he was making no effort to stay quiet.

The short, blond haired man suddenly let out a stifled noise, something like half a sob and half a cry. His panic was clear to see as he backed up against the wall, his shaky wand held before him.

The Aurors saw what the man had seen but they couldn't understand the reaction. All they saw was a boy, dressed in black, except for the silver mask which covered the whole of his face, walking towards the suspected Death Eater. The bold and confident footsteps belonged to him. The masked boy stopped a short distance from the cowering man.

"It's you!" the panicked man spoke in a fearful voice, his blue eyes fixed to the boy. "You're him! The Dark Prince!"

James caught Sirius' eye and both men shared an amused look. 'Dark Prince', that was a rather unusual name.

"Were you expecting someone else?" the masked boy asked, his voice laced with mockery.

James was taken aback. The voice gave away the fact that it was indeed a young boy behind the silver mask. But there was something else about the boy's voice that unsettled him. A strange familiarity that he couldn't place.

The Death Eater suddenly dropped to his knees, his wand slipping uselessly from his fingers.

"Please, Prince! Don't kill me! Please, have mercy!" the man cried.

James couldn't understand why this man was so afraid. 'It's just a boy!' he thought to himself. 'How much damage could he do?' As far as James could see, the boy didn't even have a wand pointed at him. The masked boy was standing before the Death Eater with no visible weapons in his hands and yet the grown man was shaking with fear. James gestured to Sirius and Kingsley to move at his signal. Both Aurors nodded.

"You don't deserve mercy, Hunt." the boy told him simply. "You have betrayed my father, the only thing you deserve is death." the boy reached into his robes and pulled out his wand.

James quietly prepared to launch himself at the boy. He had come here to apprehend the Death Eater, not to watch him get killed. James had no compassion for Death Eaters whatsoever, but if he could save this rogue Death Eater's life, he may be able to get valuable information from him, information that may lead him to Voldemort. And James was willing to do anything to get to Voldemort.

"It wasn't me! It was Riley! It was all him!" the man, Hunt, started desperately. "He was the one who was trying to blackmail the Dark Lord! I had no part in it! I swear! I'm faithful to the Dark Lord; my master, Lord Voldemort and to you, Dark Prince! I'm a servant to Lord Voldemort and his son. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Forgive me, please!" the man began sobbing.

James paused mid action. Did he hear that right? Voldemort had a son? James looked around at the equally alarmed looking Sirius and Kingsley. They both had gone rather pale. The revelation made all of them stop in numbed shock.

James turned around to look at the masked boy again, seeing him in a different light altogether. He was the son of Voldemort, the most cruel, cold blooded murderer the wizarding world had seen. This boy was his flesh and blood. James understood Hunt's fearful reaction now.

"You trespassed against Lord Voldemort. For that, there is no mercy." The boy pointed his wand at Hunt's head, targeting the spot between the eyes. "My father doesn't forget and I don't forgive."

"Please, Dark Prince! No, no, please! Please!" Hunt was sobbing freely now, backing away from the boy and his wand.

James gave the signal and all three Aurors dove at the boy at the same time. Three 'Stupefy' curses sped their way towards the young boy. Before even one of the three curses could reach him, the boy flicked his wand and a blue coloured shield exploded around him, covering him from head to foot. The red lights of the stupefy curses impacted with the blue bubble and simply dissolved.

The masked boy brought down his shield and turned around to face the three surprised Aurors. For the first few seconds nothing happened. James watched as impossible green eyes behind the silver mask scanned each of three Aurors. When the green eyes met his own, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Something flashed in the boy's eyes and James felt his heart skip a beat for a reason he didn't understand.

It was as if time quickly sped up after that. Before James could do more than blink, he was being blasted into the air. He fell to the ground, completely winded and confused as to how he was attacked. He realised he was hit with a non verbal, wandless spell. He didn't spend long on the ground. He was back up on his feet, wand drawn and ready. He saw Kingsley and Sirius sending two curses at the boy, which failed to hit their target.

The boy moved out of the path of the curses and sent a few of his own at Sirius and Kingsley. James rushed towards them, trying to get near enough to duel. He caught sight of the Death Eater, Hunt, quickly scrambling for cover. He crawled towards one of the windows but failed to open it. The Dark Prince had locked all the doors and windows behind him when he arrived. Hunt looked around to find something he could use to smash the glass and perhaps escape. James' attention snapped back to his friends as they duelled with the Dark Prince.

Kingsley darted for the boy while Sirius sent another three curses in quick succession at him. The boy deflected two of the curses and dodged the third one with relative ease. Before Kingsley could get to him, the boy spun around and delivered a fantastic kick, straight to Kingsley's chest, sending the tall and strong Auror flying in the opposite direction.

James sent a 'stupefy' at the boy but the spell was just side stepped as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Instead of aiming at James, the boy shot a spell at Sirius.

"Incendio!"

James watched in horror as the hem of Sirius' robes caught fire.

"Sirius!" James yelled but his friend calmly put out the fire with a flick of his wand.

Kingsley had managed to get back on his feet and took no time in attacking the boy.

"Pertificus Totalus!" The Auror boomed in his deep voice.

Again, the blue shield came up and engulfed the boy, protecting him. James was amazed. He had never seen a shield do that before.

By now, the sound of the duel had brought Liam and Nathan running to them. They looked surprised at first, seeing who their colleagues were duelling with but they knew there was no time for questions. They leapt at the masked boy, sending their disarming spell at him.

The boy twisted out of the way of the curses before retaliating. He waved his hand in Liam's direction and the Auror was blasted into the air before smashing painfully into the wall.

"Diffindo!" the boy sent the cutting hex at Nathan. A gash appeared across the man's torso, making him drop his wand and clutch at his chest. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

Kingsley, Sirius, Liam and James all made to attack the boy together. Their four spells failed to get through the boy's blue shield. Dropping his shield for an instant, the boy turned his wand to the ceiling.

"Confringo!"

The blasting charm hit the long thick pipes running along the length of the ceiling. With a horrid cracking sound the metal pipes broke away and came crashing down. The four Aurors leapt out of the way of the monstrous metal as it crashed to the ground.

James sat up in time to see the masked boy grabbing Hunt by the collar of his robes and pulling him away from the window. He threw the Death Eater to the ground, resulting in the man being sprawled out on the concrete floor. Hunt started to push himself away in fear as the boy took aim again.

"Expelliarmus!" Liam sent the curse but failed to disarm him as the boy deflected the curse away from himself.

Kingsley, Sirius and Liam diverted the boy's attention, allowing Hunt to scamper away and try to escape.

As the three Aurors duelled fiercely with the masked boy, James darted towards the Death Eater who was trying to smash his foot through a glass window but was having no luck. James grabbed the man, startling him.

"If you want to live, I suggest you come with me!" James said.

Hunt's eyes moved to the fight happening between the Dark Prince and the Aurors. He numbly turned to face James.

"We want to arrest you. He wants to kill you. Choose!" James said icily.

That seemed to snap him out of his fear induced daze and he quickly got to his feet.

James grabbed a hold of him from the collar of his robes and ran across to the exit. He knew that the warehouse had anti-apparation wards, as he had tested that before entering the building. They were going to have to find a way to unlock the doors to get out of here.

James had almost made it to the door when he heard a spell he was not familiar with.

"Adflicto Corporis!"

A terrible pain filled scream made him stop and turn around. He turned to see Liam on the ground gripping his leg with both hands and grunting with pain. It wasn't difficult to work out that his leg was broken.

Kingsley was knocked out cold on the ground which left only Sirius. James watched as Sirius managed to overpower the boy, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck, as if attempting to suffocate him.

"Gotcha now, kid!" Sirius chuckled.

The boy didn't struggle, instead he threw his head back, smashing it into Sirius' face. With a howl of pain, Sirius let go, staggering backwards as blood gushed from his broken nose. The boy swung around and smashed his fist into the side of Sirius' head. Sirius fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Before the boy could do anything else, Sirius kicked out, catching the boy's leg, making him hit the ground. Sirius scrambled to get up and grab the boy.

James didn't wait to see if Sirius succeeded. He had to get Hunt out of here. James grabbed the shivering fool and headed to the door as fast as he could. The door was locked but James managed to unlock it with a reversal spell. The door clicked open and James hurried outside, dragging Hunt with him.

They only got a few paces away from the warehouse when James heard the doors fly open behind him. He kept on running with Hunt, if he could just get outside the wards, then he could apparate out of here with Hunt.

James was just within the boundaries of the wards when he felt a spell zoom past him and hit Hunt in the back. Hunt fell heavily to the ground. James froze, fearing the man was hit with the killing curse. A glance told him the Death Eater was still breathing.

The boy approached them almost calmly, stopping a few steps away. James stood over Hunt blocking him from any spells. At first glance the boy looked completely at ease but a closer look told James that the boy was angry, very angry. His body seemed rigid, his knuckles white as his wand was clutched in a tight fist. The green eyes behind the silver mask were fixed on James and again James felt a strong feeling of unease wash over him.

"That man is mine," the boy spoke in a cold voice. "He doesn't concern you. Step out of the way."

James shuddered. There was something about him and about his voice that was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The feeling of familiarity was so strong it was drowning out all of James' other senses. With difficulty, James held up his shield and stood defiantly, protecting Hunt.

"I won't let you kill him." he stated.

The boy cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? Since when are Aurors protecting Death Eaters?" the boy asked.

"Since Death Eaters started killing each other." James answered.

The boy bristled, even with the mask hiding the boy's expression, James knew he was furious.

"I'm not a filthy Death Eater!" the boy growled back.

The words shocked James but he didn't have much time to respond as the boy had waved his hand at the end of his words and sent James careening backwards. James landed with a painful thud on the hard ground and was momentarily unable to move. He struggled back onto his feet and spun around to see the Dark Prince bring his wand down on Hunt who was still on the ground and was now pleading for his life.

"No! No, please, please have mercy!" he begged.

The boy took aim and uttered the cursed words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

James gasped as he saw the green light leave the boy's wand and hit Hunt directly between the eyes. Hunt collapsed on the ground and even at this distance there was no mistaking the fact that Hunt was dead. Anger coursed through James as he saw the boy walk away from the body as if nothing had happened. Within seconds James was blocking the boy's path, wand pointed at him.

"Out of my way, Potter!" the boy growled.

"I don't think so!" James snapped at him.

The kid was really something. He had single-handedly wiped out five Aurors, killed one person and he had not one single scratch on him. James still couldn't believe the force that had thrown him across the grounds had come from him.

"Move Potter!"

"Make me you little shit!"

Something shifted in the boy's eyes. He pocketed his wand and took another step towards him. James was completely confused. 'Why did he pocket his wand?' he wondered.

"As you wish." the boy spoke in a quiet voice.

With a movement of his hand, James was thrown violently into the air again and he landed painfully on his back. James gritted his teeth as pain exploded in his back. He ignored this the best he could and got up to see the boy move towards the edge of the anti-apparation wards. James pointed his wand at him. He couldn't let him get away.

"Stupefy!" James yelled but the boy easily dodged the spell.

James took aim once more but something came flying towards him and struck his right arm. James gasped and his wand went clattering to the ground. He blinked in surprise at the sight of his blood, as it ran down from the ghastly cut on his forearm and trickled down to his hand. Something had sliced his arm open. He knew it wasn't a spell as he had actually felt something sharp cut his arm open.

James quickly picked his wand up from the ground and focused on the boy. He could figure out what had happened later, right now he had to capture the Dark Prince. He painfully took aim and fired at him.

"Sorupto!" he hissed and a jet of yellow light left his wand and hit the boy on his upper arm.

A cut appeared from which a thin trickle of blood began making its way down the boy's arm. The boy grabbed at his arm, a gasp of pain escaping him. James saw the boy reach into his robes and he quickly prepared to send another curse at the boy.

Before James could fire another curse, he felt his words choke in his throat. James dropped his wand and grabbed at his neck as a searing pain took a hold of him, making his vision turn white momentarily.

James could feel his warm blood run through his fingers and down his robes. The entire left side of his neck throbbed in agony. James' breath hitched in his chest as he struggled to breathe.

He fell to his knees and had both hands clutched around his neck, in an effort to stop the blood flow. Everything around him seemed to slow down as he fell to his front. He forced his eyes to stay open and tried to cry out for help, to call to Sirius but no sound left him.

Just in front of him, half hidden in the grass was a small metal object. It was something he had never seen before. It was small and made of metal with four razor sharp points. It looked like a hand held blade. It was stained with blood. James realised it was his blood.

This was what the Dark Prince had used to attack him. His arm and neck was sliced open using these blades. He had not even seen the boy throw them. He had seen the boy reach inside his robes but the rest had been a blur.

James could hear shouts in the distance, but he couldn't make sense of what was being said. His world was engulfed in darkness and then he knew no more.

xxx


	6. Praise of a Killer

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord

**Chapter Six**

"This is just so unfair!" Damien complained. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, having breakfast with his fellow Gryffindors but his unusual foul mood had stopped him from enjoying it.

"I know it sucks man, but what can you do?" Ron said before tipping half a dozen pancakes onto his plate and smearing them with golden honey syrup.

"I can't believe I'm going to miss it!" Damien continued. "I've been waiting weeks to go to the World Cup match. Dad _promised_ to come and get me and now he just decides not to show up! I mean, not even an owl to say he had to cancel."

"Still whining about it Damien? Honestly, it's only a game. Your father has more important things to attend to you know." Hermione said as she and Ginny sat down next to Ron and Damien.

"Only a game?" Damien questioned. "You obviously don't know much about Quidditch, Hermione. Not surprising as it's not something you can learn out of a book."

The fifth year prefect pretended not to hear that last part her young friend said. She helped herself to some toast instead.

"I'm sure Mr Potter had something important come up." Ginny consoled Damien. "After all, he's not one to miss such a big game either."

'That's actually a good point.' thought Damien.

Why would his dad miss the game? He was about the biggest fan of Quidditch ever, so much so that he was named best chaser for Gryffindor in his school days. The trophy was still in the trophy cabinet on the third corridor.

Damien had only seen his dad once since he had got back from his Auror duties. He had looked pretty tired and run down but Damien knew his dad would never complain. He loved being an Auror. Damien suspected his exhausted father was probably still sleeping, completely forgetting about the World Cup.

"If something important came up he should have sent an owl." mumbled Damien. "At least I would know not to wait for him."

Ron looked up from his plate and saw the glum expression on his friend. Damien was three years younger than him but they were friends ever since they were kids. Since Ron's and Damien's parents were Order members they met up regularly. Molly and Lily met up frequently at each other's house and encouraged their children to be friends. As a result, Ron and Damien became such good friends that Ron didn't mind the younger boy hanging around with him and his friends at Hogwarts. He was used to having him around.

"Cheer up, mate!" Ron said. "I'm sure Mr Potter will make it up to you. There are plenty of games to come."

With a sigh, Damien nodded. He went back to his breakfast, pushing the pancakes from one part of the plate to the other.

"What should we do, today?" he asked Ron sullenly.

"We'll go see Hagrid and then maybe Quidditch practise?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah, cool." Damien replied, a small smile gracing his face. "If I can't watch the match I may as well play one."

"What about you Ginny, fancy a game?" Ron asked his sister.

Ginny looked up from her whispered conversation with Hermione.

"What? Oh, um...no…no thanks. I have to go to the library." she replied turning a little red as a blush crept to her cheeks.

Damien and Ron shared a look before both boys sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Ginny, give it up already! You're not going to find him." Ron tried.

"Whatever Ronald! Just mind your own business." She snapped at him.

Ron sighed. He had fun ridiculing and teasing the girl senseless for the last two months, but now he was starting to feel sorry for her.

"You're never going to find him." he pointed out, earning a sharp glare in return. "You don't even know if he ever attended Hogwarts."

"I owe my life to him, Ron." Ginny returned. "I have at least try to find him, to thank him."

Ron didn't know what to say to that.

Ginny turned back to Hermione. She hated it when Ron ridiculed her, but she especially hated it when he made fun of her about _this_ matter. 'He doesn't understand!' she told herself every time. 'He wasn't there.'

Ron had missed the last Hogsmeade visit, just over two months ago. He had taken a bludger to the head and was recovering in the hospital wing. Ginny had gone to Hogsmeade with the rest of Hogwarts. She remembered that day perfectly. It had started out wonderfully, she had shopped at all her favourite shops before going to the small café with Hermione and a few of her friends. Her parents and older brothers had arranged to meet her there for lunch. She was laughing with them, enjoying Charlie's story about the latest dragon he was in charge of, when there was a terrific blast outside, so strong it shook the café.

Panicked and terrified, Ginny was grabbed by Bill and Charlie, taken into their protective circle. Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Molly stood around her, keeping her safe.

"Stay here, Ginny!" Bill told her.

"Stay next to us!" Charlie ushered Hermione towards Ginny and stood in front of both girls.

Pandemonium broke out when they learned that Hogsmeade was under a Death Eater attack. Several Death Eaters broke down the door and started attacking the occupants. Screaming in fear, both Ginny and Hermione ducked for cover, Molly sheltering them as best she could.

"Molly, get the girls out of here!" Arthur yelled as he duelled with the masked men.

All of the adults in the café were doing their best to defend themselves from the Death Eaters, Bill, Charlie and Arthur included.

Molly took a hold of Ginny and Hermione's hand and ran to the back door. Most of the people in the café were rushing towards that exit. Molly, Hermione and Ginny fought through the crowd and got outside into an alleyway. They ran in the direction of Hogwarts, trying to get to the safety of the school.

Suddenly there were three masked men blocking their way. Molly let go of Ginny and Hermione, pulling out her wand.

"Run!" she told her daughter.

Reluctantly, while terrified for her mum's safety, Ginny turned and ran, Hermione by her side. Both girls ran hand in hand, trying to find a way to get to safety.

A spell zoomed by Ginny, narrowly missing her head. Glancing behind her as she ran, she saw two Death Eaters chasing her. Hermione pulled her in a new direction and sprinted towards an old abandoned looking building. Both girls scrambled through the poorly barricaded door and ran up the stairs, looking for a place in the shadows to hide. Ginny heard the blast behind her and knew the Death Eaters had followed them inside.

Not having the time to think properly, the two terrified girls ran to the top of the building, thinking only that they had to get away from the Death Eaters.

When they reached the roof, they realised they had nowhere to hide. They were trapped. Ginny had turned to the door when it smashed open and the two Death Eaters walked onto the roof. Leering and laughing at them, the men made to grab her and Hermione when they were struck from behind. Ginny cried out with relief at the sight of her brother, Charlie, as he came charging to her rescue.

Charlie was duelling with the two men alone, as neither Ginny or Hermione had their wands. It was school policy to leave your wands at Hogwarts during Hogsmeade visits. Too many students in the past had made the wrong use of their wands, so now they were banned from carrying wands during school visits to Hogsmeade.

Ginny and Hermione both backed away, as far as they could so they didn't get caught in the crossfire of curses. Ginny was too busy watching and fearing for her brother's safety, so she didn't see the cruciatus curse hit the wall and bounce her way.

"Ginny! Move!"

Hermione's scream and her peripheral vision picking up the speeding jet of red light made Ginny back away, out of the path of the curse. Unfortunately, she was already dangerously close to the edge of the roof and she toppled over.

By a streak of luck, she managed to grab a hold of a dangling wire from the edge of the roof. She clung on for dear life but could tell the thin wire was not strong enough to hold her weight. She screamed for Charlie, for Hermione, for them to help but before anyone could come to her aid, the wire saving Ginny's life snapped.

Ginny went plummeting downwards. Her scream of terror made both Hermione and Charlie cry out. Ginny closed her eyes, not wanting to see the ground and her death rushing up to meet her. But before she could hit the ground, she was suddenly grabbed by a pair of strong hands. Her head slammed against a strong chest and she instinctively threw her arms around the person and clung onto them. She could feel the rushing air across her face and knew they were flying.

She forced her brown eyes open to look at the person that had saved her life. Emerald eyes met hers and she felt instantly drawn into them. She blinked the tears away from her eyes, not sure if it was the air or her near death that had brought them out. Her mysterious saviour had his face covered in a sliver mask and other than his eyes, nothing was visible. She realised they were flying on a broom and the speed at which they were going was phenomenal. She couldn't open her mouth to speak. There was too much air rushing at her. She moved her face away from the direction of the wind and instead buried her face into her saviour's chest. Even in her current predicament, she felt oddly comforted by the strong arm around her waist and the warmth of his body close to hers.

Ginny only became aware of her surroundings when she felt her feet hit the solid ground and she was gently taken off the broom. Her legs wouldn't support her weight, no matter how hard she willed them to. She ended up just sitting on the ground, breathing heavily, trying to get her frantically beating heart to slow down.

She looked up and realised she was sitting just outside the gates of Hogwarts. She could see a few teachers in the distance, hastily make their way towards her.

"You okay?"

Ginny looked up at the voice, realising it was her mysterious saviour that had spoken. She couldn't stop the gasp that left her, his voice sounded so young. She had thought he was a lot older, since he saved her life and flew like a professional Quidditch player. His voice was gentle but undeniably strong. Before she could reply the boy looked up and saw the Hogwarts teachers running toward them. Without another word he mounted his broom and kicked off the ground.

"Wait!" cried Ginny but it was too late.

The boy with the brilliant emerald eyes was gone. Ginny wasn't even aware when Professor McGonagall and Professor June reached her and led her back up to the castle.

Since then Ginny had become obsessed with her saviour. She had spent hours just talking to Hermione, and any one else that would listen to her, about him, about how beautiful his eyes were, how strong his arms were, how soft spoken he was. Hermione had felt so sorry for her. She could see how infatuated Ginny had become with this mysterious boy, and why shouldn't she? After all, he had saved her life. She decided that she would help her in any way that she could to try and find out the identity of this 'green-eyed wonder'.

Ginny was convinced that the boy must have come to Hogwarts at some point since, judging by his voice, he could only be a little older than her. Ginny couldn't shake off the feeling that she had seen those green eyes before. She thought maybe he was an older student she had seen in the corridors of Hogwarts or someone who had gone to school in the days of Bill or Charlie and had come over to the Burrow at some point.

She became increasingly desperate in her search of him, spending every available moment going through the old yearbooks in the library, looking for him, looking for those brilliantly clear emerald eyes. Hermione had tried to point out the fact that Ginny hadn't seen the boy's face so wouldn't be able to recognise his photo, but Ginny had dismissed this, insisting she would recognise his eyes the moment she saw them again.

"So, Hermione," Ginny started, ignoring her brother for the moment. "Are you coming with me to the library?"

"Sure," Hermione returned, smiling at her. "We can try looking again if you like."

"Gin, did you ever consider the possibility that this bloke is really ugly?" Ron asked, a smirk on his face.

Ginny snapped around to glare at him.

"What?"

"Maybe that's why he was wearing that mask." Ron explained, grinning at the look of anger on Ginny's face.

Ginny dove for her wand, pulling it out of her bag. Ron threw up both hands, laughing and shaking his head, gesturing that he didn't mean it.

"I swear, Ronald! You say that again and I'll hex you into the next century!" Ginny warned him.

Ron just chuckled, amused that he had riled her up so bad.

"Come on, Ginny." Hermione said, making the glaring girl get to her feet.

Before the two could leave the hall, a very puffy eyed and worried looking Lily Potter rushed inside, looking frantically over to the Gryffindor table. She spotted Damien immediately and rushed over to him, nearly knocking the two girls to the floor in the process.

"Oh, sorry girls…sorry!" she mumbled before turning to Damien.

"Damien, come with me! Quickly!" she said, completely ignoring the rest of the Gryffindors that were eyeing her suspiciously.

"Good morning to you too, mum." Damien replied with a cheeky smile. He saw his mum's worried face and tear-stained cheeks and his smile slipped off his face."Mum, what's wrong?" he asked as he rose out of his chair.

"Professor Potter, is everything okay?" Ron asked.

Lily either didn't hear him or completely ignored him.

"Damien, come with me, now! We have to leave!" she repeated, gesturing to him to come over to her.

Damien rose from his seat and wordlessly followed his mum out of the hall, not turning back to see the worried looks on his friends' faces.

Once both mother and son were in the main hall, Lily pulled out a small colourful ball.

"Portus" she whispered. "Damy, hold onto the ball, it goes off in five seconds."

Damien did as he was told and three seconds later felt a familiar pull at his naval as he and his mother portkeyed out of Hogwarts.

Damien's feet hit the ground and he momentarily lost his balance. He straightened himself before looking at his surroundings, only to have his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He was standing in St Mungo's Hospital.

xxx

"Mum, what's going on? Why are we at St Mungo's?" Damien asked, trying not to panic but the worry in his mother's eyes and her shaky hands was making Damien very nervous.

"Come with me." she whispered to him and taking him by the hand, she headed to the lifts on the other side of the hall. Once they were inside the elevator, Damien asked his mum what happened again. "It's your dad," Lily said quietly. "He was hurt last night."

Damien felt his heart skip several beats. His dad had been hurt before, being an Auror it was an occupational hazard, but never before had he seen his mum this upset. It made him think the worst.

"What happened to him?" he asked wanting to pacify his fears.

"He was injured during a duel while on duty." Lily was trying her level best to keep her voice steady but she couldn't hide the worry completely.

"What duty?" Damien asked, knowing his mother would understand his real question, Auror or Order.

"The first one." she said as she never said the words 'Order of the Phoenix' when outside safe walls. She knew her son always referred to the Order as James' second job.

The doors of the elevator opened, allowing Lily and Damien to rush out of the lift, heading to room number five. They were not at all surprised to see a very tired and disgruntled Sirius sitting next to James. Damien breathed a huge sigh of relief as he saw his dad sitting up in bed taking animatedly to Sirius. He looked pale, like one did after losing a lot of blood. There was a bandage wrapped around his neck and one on his forearm. But other than looking really tired, his dad seemed to be okay.

James looked up at the two new arrivals and his face broke into a smile. Sirius also looked like he had been through hell and back, but he let his handsome face break into a smile at the sight of Lily and Damien.

"Hey guys, come on in." James called out and extended his hand to take Lily's as she rushed to his side. Damien still stood at the door leaning against it to steady himself. His heart broke a little at the sight of his dad and uncle, looking so beat up.

"Hey pup, come on in." Sirius gestured, giving him one of his usual grins. Damien walked in slowly and sat next to his dad.

"Cheer up, guys! I'm fine." James chuckled.

"Fine! You call this fine! My God, James! You could have been killed…!" Lily stopped suddenly, realising that Damien was with them. She looked over at him with apologetic eyes. "Damy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you out of school like that. I had found out about your Dad and I just reacted without thinking."

Damien looked up his mother.

"It's okay, mum. I'm glad you brought me. Just don't scream at Dad, he looks as if he's been through hell."

"Oh, thanks son, I'll remember that!" smiled James trying to look offended. Damien smiled back at him.

"So, are you gonna tell us what happened to the both of you?" Damien asked, already guessing the answer.

"Can't pup, top secret and all that, sure you understand." Sirius replied in a boring voice that he always used to answer Damien's questions regarding the Order.

Damien looked towards his father.

"Dad?"

James smiled again at his son.

"Honestly Damy, it's really boring stuff, nothing interesting."

Damien huffed a little, sitting back with his arms crossed at his chest. The three adults started talking, mostly about the Ministry and how many days James and Sirius could take as sick leave. Damien was starting to get really bored. A few minutes later, Lily asked Damien to go up to the food court on the fifth floor and get some refreshments. Damien gladly got up and left.

As soon as he had walked out of the room, Lily cast a Silencing charm on the room and rounded on James and Sirius.

"Okay, spill. What happened last night?"

A look of shame crossed over both men's faces.

"Well, I guess there's no other way to say it but…um…we kind of underestimated the enemy." replied an embarrassed looking Sirius.

"What do you mean 'underestimated'? Were there too many Death Eaters? How many were there?" Lily asked trying to imagine five Aurors fighting an army of fifteen or more Death Eaters. That would certainly explain the injuries.

"One." replied James not quite meeting Lily's eyes.

"One?" repeated Lily

"Yeah one." answered James and Sirius together.

"I don't understand. How could one Death Eater fight against five Aurors and put two of them in hospital?" she asked.

"Four." said a small voice that surprisingly belonged to Sirius.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, ashamed by the Order's casualties at the hands of _one_ Death Eater.

"Liam and Kingsley are here with me and James." Sirius answered.

"Kingsley?" Lily questioned with raised eyebrows. "As in Kingsley Shacklebolt? The six foot something Auror who three Death Eaters couldn't get a grip on, _that_ Kingsley?" Lily asked in disbelief.

Both men just nodded their heads.

"What the hell happened?" Lily asked.

"The damn kid happened!" snapped Sirius, not able to take failure very well.

"The kid? What kid?" Lily asked with a frown.

"Voldemort's kid." James answered quietly.

Lily stopped, her body stiffening at James' words. Silently, she turned to face her husband.

"What?" she asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Voldemort has a son." James repeated.

Lily didn't say anything but her surprise and shock was clear to see.

"At least that's what the other Death Eater said." Sirius added.

Lily looked over at him.

"But you said there was only one Death Eater?" she asked, confused.

"There was, at the start anyway." Sirius explained. "When we arrived at the warehouse, we saw only one Death Eater, hiding in a corner. Out of nowhere, this boy arrives and makes the Death Eater almost piss his pants." Sirius pulled a face, scrunching up his nose and wearing a disgusted frown. "Bloody coward!" he muttered, referring to the Death Eater. "He was begging and grovelling for his life. He didn't even try to attack the boy."

"Boy?" Lily repeated, her green eyes wide with disbelief. "Wait, you all are here, in hospital, because of a boy?"

"I know how it sounds," James started, "but it's a very different story. He looked like a boy, sounded like a boy, but Lily, he _wasn't_ a boy."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, feeling a knot of cold fear in her stomach.

"He was...phenomenal." James said, not having any other word to describe him. He looked to Sirius to see him nodding in agreement, although somewhat grudgingly. James continued. "The way he duelled, he was so _fast_. He was just a blur at times. He was doing wandless magic and his shield! Merlin, Lily, I've never seen anything like it before. He could bring it up with a mere flick of his wand and it covered him from head to foot!" James shook his head. "There was nothing about his fighting that suggested he was a boy."

"And it wasn't only wizard duelling, he was kicking our ass muggle style." Sirius added. "Really, Lily, that was the weirdest thing. The Dark Lord's son taking muggle style fighting to tackle us."

"And he wasn't intimidated in the slightest that he was being faced with five fully grown Aurors. He just wiped the floor with us." James said with a slight red twinge in his pale cheeks.

Lily was listening open mouthed.

"Why was the Death Eater afraid of him?" she asked, not understanding that part.

"He knew the boy had come to kill him. He knew it the moment he saw him." James answered.

"Did he?" Lily asked, "kill him, I mean."

"He killed him right in front of me." James answered. "He was so powerful Lily, there was nothing I could do. He sent me flying in the air _wandlessly_ and the way he dealt with Hunt, it was so cold! He just killed him, without a care in the world, no remorse, nothing!"

"Why are you surprised?" Sirius asked. "He wouldn't know what remorse is. He's the spawn of evil itself!"

James didn't say anything but his heart jumped at Sirius' words. His expression must have showed his distress because he felt Lily touch his hand.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," James answered honestly. "There's just something about him that makes me...uneasy."

"Uneasy? How so?" Lily asked.

James glanced up at her and then Sirius, wondering if he should say what was on his mind.

"It doesn't make sense." he said at last. "Nothing about the boy makes any sense. "He reacted angrily when I called him a Death Eater. His exact words were, '_I'm not a filthy Death Eater!_' Does that make sense?" Neither Lily nor Sirius said anything. James continued. "And when he was fighting, he didn't use any Unforgivables, just standard spells. He didn't actually kill anyone except for Hunt. That doesn't make sense either. Voldemort is all about numbers. His attacks leave hundreds dead and injured. Death Eaters kill and torture as many as they can. But this kid, he just dealt with us and got to Hunt. He didn't cause any other casualties."

"He could have!" interjected Sirius with a nod towards James. "You were lucky that…that…knife, blade, star thing he threw at you didn't cut too deep, otherwise..." Sirius couldn't finish. He looked away, pushing away the image of his friend lying in a pool of his own blood.

"I know that he tried to kill me, but I don't think he really intended to." James told Sirius. "He told me to move out of the way. It was only when I attacked him that he retaliated. I mean I did give him quite a nasty cut…"

"Why on earth are you making excuses for him!" exclaimed Lily. "He tried to kill you and you're going on about him as if he was forced to do it!"

James closed his mouth and dropped his head. Why was he making excuses? He had seen the rage quite clearly in the boy's eyes. He knew the boy had attacked him with the intent to kill but something inside him just didn't want to believe it. Then there was the fact that the boy had seemed somewhat familiar to him. James didn't know how it was possible but he felt that he knew him from somewhere. His voice had sent chills of recognition down his body. He didn't want to admit it, but the boy's voice has reminded him of Damien.

"I guess I just don't want to believe that a child can be so evil." he told them.

Lily comforted her husband and Sirius looked down at the ground deep in thought. He understood what James meant. It was not only disturbing but a little heart breaking to see such a young boy in battle and taking other's lives so mercilessly.

At this point, Damien reappeared in the room holding lots of refreshments in his arms. He took in the sight of his mother, her arms wrapped up around his father, who looked defeated and tired. His uncle Sirius also looked upset.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he dumped the goodies on his father's bed.

"Well, it is now that you've got chocolate frogs and sherbet pops!" said his father while taking one each of his favourite candy and looking at Damien with big eyes and a smile to match.

Damien sighed as the adults all grabbed one each of their favourite sweets. He picked up a chocolate frog of his own and ripped open the wrapper. The frog jumped out and landed on his dad's bed. Damien watched as James acted like a five year old, scooping up the frog in one hand and throwing his other fist in the air, whooping and acting like he had accomplished an impossible feat.

Honestly, he didn't think his father would ever grow up.

xxx


	7. A Father and his Son

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Seven**

Harry walked silently through the grounds, heading back indoors. He had spent five hours training in his personal grounds and by now, he was completely exhausted. He tiredly made his way back to Riddle manor. He glanced at the skies, dusk had already fallen, so the Death Eater meeting was probably over. Just as a precaution, Harry kept a hold on his silver mask, in case he needed it.

Harry stifled a yawn, he was beyond tired. He never usually spent so many hours training but lately it was all he wanted to do. He knew it was the pent up frustration inside him that wanted out and this was his only outlet. Well, this and going on assignments.

Harry continued walking through the woodland area that separated his training grounds from the main manor. He had a short distance left to go when he heard it, a slight rustling of leaves, faint footsteps coming behind him. Harry didn't stop walking but was instantly on alert. His wand was safely tucked in the upholster on his arm. He continued walking, making no indication of the fact that he knew he was being followed. The footsteps behind him got louder.

It all happened in an instant.

In one swift move, Harry threw on his mask before reaching for his wand. He turned around on the spot and blindly grabbed the person that was sneaking up on him. His hand was wrapped around the person's neck before he even saw who it was. Harry slammed the body into the nearest tree before aiming his wand at their throat.

"Ow! Paranoid much, Harry?"

Harry was surprised to see the blond boy in his grip, groaning at the pain of being slammed against a tree. He smirked behind his mask and released him before reaching over to remove his mask. He didn't need it.

"Draco, why were you sneaking up on me?" Harry asked his friend.

Draco Malfoy was rubbing the back of his head and shot Harry an angry look.

"I wasn't _sneaking_ anywhere! I was just being stealthy, that's all." He answered.

Harry smirked in response.

"Afraid father would catch you?" Harry asked.

It was no secret the Lord Voldemort didn't have much patience when it came to Draco Malfoy. He blamed the boy for distracting Harry from his training and his lessons.

Draco cast a wary glance around him.

"See, this is why you should come over to my house." he said in a quiet whisper.

Harry sniggered in response. They started walking towards the manor together. Draco was a lot more relaxed now. If he was with Harry, then he was safe. Even facing Lord Voldemort was possible if Harry was by his side. If he was alone, then there was the chance that he wouldn't make it back home.

As they approached the impressive castle that was Riddle manor, Harry took out his silver mask and put it on, hiding his face. Draco watched the familiar action but didn't say anything. The two boys approached the doors and Harry gestured to the two Death Eaters stationed at the entrance. The men quickly dropped to their knees, foreheads pressed against the ground as they greeted their Dark Prince.

Harry barely gave them a glance while Draco openly smirked and purposefully slowed down so the two men would be forced to stay in their current uncomfortable and degrading positions.

"Draco!" Harry growled at him, prompting him to hurry up.

As soon as the doors closed, Harry strode to one side of the foyer, heading towards a large portrait of a serpent. A hissed incantation and the portrait swung open to give access to the part of the castle that was designated as his.

Harry had always known his self importance but had never quite given up the urge of exploring. An incident, however, when he was seven years old had taught Harry the hard way to keep himself a secret. So his father had an entire wing of the castle dedicated to Harry. As a child, Harry had spent many hours exploring his surroundings and had endless adventures here with Draco at his side.

Once they had climbed through the passageway and the portrait had swung shut behind them, Harry took off his mask.

"So, when did you get back?" Harry asked as they walked along the corridor, heading for Harry's room.

"The summer break started weeks ago but father thought it was best to stay away for a while. He said you were busy, so I had to sit around and get bored senseless for a few weeks." Draco replied.

"I had assignments." Harry answered simply.

Draco looked over at him.

"I wish I could go on an assignment with you." sighed Draco.

Harry snorted and gave Draco a funny look.

"You? In battle? I would like to see that!" He said, while loving the look of incredulity that appeared on his friend's face.

"Why not? I'm a good dueller!" Draco replied in a dignified voice.

"You would probably keep on asking the opponent if your hair had fallen out of place." laughed Harry.

Draco threw Harry a disgruntled look.

"It's no crime to look good, but of course you wouldn't know anything about that! When was the last time you tried brushing that mop you call hair?" Draco asked.

Harry just shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

"Not everyone is as high maintenance as you, Draco."

Draco spluttered and muttered something incoherent, to which Harry only chuckled.

They arrived at a set of heavy mahogany doors which Harry opened with a flick of his wrist. The huge chamber that served as Harry's bedroom had everything he could ever need. His bed was big enough for four people to sleep in and an impressive eight door wardrobe stood proudly along one wall. Expensive furniture was arranged around the room and a tall bookshelf held a selection of books, most of which were not available in any other part of Britain.

Draco strode over to the sofa and threw himself onto it, putting his feet up comfortably. Harry didn't seem to mind as he threw his silver mask and cloak over one of his chairs. He walked over to his huge wardrobe and flicked it open wandlessly. He took out a pair of casual dark blue robes to replace his dark green ones.

"Father was talking about you yesterday." Draco said, stretched out on Harry's sofa. "He couldn't stop praising you for your Lacetate curse."

"_Lacerate_ curse." Harry corrected.

Draco threw him a half heartened glare.

"Whatever!" he said. "He was talking to mother about it. I swear, he didn't even notice I was there!"

"Maybe you should have cast it on him. He would've noticed you then." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Yeah right!" Draco scoffed, but a small smile came to his lips regardless.

Harry closed the door to his wardrobe and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He stood still for a moment just looking at his reflection. He never gave his appearance a lot of thought, so it was just as well he had a natural ease of looking good. Lately though, he was looking tired. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he took a closer look at his face. The light caught his unusual scar and illuminated it against his forehead. Harry traced the scar slowly with his fingers. It was the only part of his appearance that he liked. His messy black hair, sparkling green eyes and the rest of his features were of those he despised with all his might. Again, he wished his father had allowed him to change his appearance but no matter how much he begged him, Voldemort insisted Harry wore his true face.

Sighing, Harry moved away from the mirror, rubbing at his eyes. He walked into the en suite so he could freshen up after his training and change his clothes. Draco had busied himself in one of Harry's dark arts books, ignoring him for the time being.

Harry had a quick shower before getting dressed in his casual robes. Tall and lithe as Harry was, his extensive physical training had left his arms and chest toned and muscled. He had worked hard to get his body that way; endless hours of practise and training had resulted in a very well formed body and mind, that Harry couldn't help but be a little proud of.

He walked out of the en suite, noticing how engrossed Draco was in the book. He walked over to him, slipping the book from the blond boy's fingers.

"Hey?" Draco objected.

"Are you here to read?" Harry asked, banishing the book to his bookshelf with a twitch of his fingers.

Draco sighed.

"It was a good book." he said, sitting up.

"Naturally, it's mine." Harry grinned.

"You didn't write it, you twit!" Draco ridiculed.

"No, but I did choose to read it. It was obviously going to be good." Harry replied.

Draco pulled out the chess set, one they had since they were kids, from the drawer and set it on the table between him and Harry.

"I think we need a new chess set." he said, turning his nose up at the tattered and worn looking set.

Harry shook his head.

"I like this one." he replied. "We've had it for years."

"Exactly!" Draco exclaimed. "The thing is falling to pieces."

Harry shrugged.

"It's fine. It works, that's all that matters."

Draco looked up at Harry and smirked.

"You obviously know you can never beat me, so you don't want to get a new set."

Harry smirked back at him.

"How do you know I'm not simply letting you win?"

Draco snorted.

"Yeah, right! Letting me win! Since we were _six_?" he exclaimed.

"Technically, we didn't know how to play then." Harry pointed out.

"And I still beat your ass!" Draco replied, smugly.

A flash of light and Draco was propelled forward so he landed on the table face first. Groaning, Draco lifted himself to look into Harry's amused expression. He realised it wasn't Harry who had pushed him, since the attack came from behind him. Twisting around quickly and fearfully, Draco saw his father standing at the door.

"When will you learn to hold your tongue, Draco!" Lucius admonished as he strode towards his son. "Your disrespectful tongue will be the end of you!"

Draco stood up, head bowed, a pinkish tinge in his pale cheeks. He hated being told off in front of Harry.

"I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean anything by it." he apologised.

"You are lucky it was I and not the Dark Lord that walked in to hear you speaking in such a manner!" Lucius continued.

The look of fear engulfed Draco's expression and he involuntarily shivered. He would be dead if that was the case.

Harry wasn't surprised to see Lucius at his door. There were only two Death Eaters that could enter his wing without giving the password and one of them was Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius," Harry spoke. "How Draco and I speak to each other is our business." he said. "Don't make it a big deal."

Lucius didn't say anything but turned to glare at his son.

"Wait for me, outside. I will accompany you home."

"But, I just got here." Draco started.

"And now you will return home." Lucius returned.

Draco didn't put up an argument. With a look at Harry, the boy turned to the door.

"Yes, father."

Draco walked out of Harry's room, making his way to the main foyer of Riddle Manor, to wait for his father.

Lucius turned back to look at Harry as soon as Draco left.

"You shouldn't encourage him." he said. "He needs to learn to respect you, to fear you."

Harry smirked and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't want him to fear me. I have the Death Eaters for that."

Lucius' lip twitched but he refrained from smiling at the topic of their usual playful banter.

"Regardless, he won't learn to respect you if you allow him to speak to you in such a disgusting manner!"

"Lucius, calm down." Harry said as he stood up. "Like I said, how we talk to each other is our business. You don't have to get involved." Harry picked up the chess set and returned it to it's usual place. He would have to wait to lose to Draco another day. "I take it the meeting went well?" he asked.

Lucius looked over at Harry, first with surprise then his grey eyes travelled up to Harry's scar and he smiled in realisation. Of course, the pain in Harry's scar would let him know if the Dark Lord was angry or pleased.

"Yes, it went well." Lucius replied. "The Death Eaters succeeded in every mission set to them."

"Hmm, well, miracles do happen every now and again." Harry smirked.

Lucius couldn't help but smile at Harry's cheek. He had known Harry since he was brought to Lord Voldemort and over the years, he developed a growing compassion for the raven haired teen. It was him that had fondly named Harry 'Dark Prince' due to the child's finicky behaviour.

"Their success is nothing compared to your progress." Lucius said, beaming with pride. "It is unheard of to be able to learn the Lacerate curse in just _one_ session."

"Most of the things I do are unheard of." Harry replied.

"I would like to be there when you perform this curse." Lucius said carefully.

Harry sighed before looking over at him. He had gone over this many times with him.

"I told you. I like working alone." Harry said.

"I know, and I respect your decision. It's just, I would like to see you in a duel. It would be a sight to remember." Lucius said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you can't. Deal with it." Harry replied, cutting the conversation short.

Lucius didn't say any more on the matter. He knew better than to argue with Harry. The door to Harry's room opened again and Lucius turned around, brow knitted with irritation, his lips curling, ready to tell Draco to stay in the main foyer, but his expression changed when he saw it wasn't Draco coming back to them. Lord Voldemort stood at the threshold, his eyes fixed on Lucius.

Without a word, the aristocrat Malfoy fell to his knees and bowed to his Lord.

Harry looked on with a little distaste. He had never been comfortable with other people kneeling before others. He remembered how Bella and Lucius used to kneel before him, when he was just a kid. It took him a long time to make them stop.

"Leave us." Voldemort said taking a step into the room.

At once, Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet and left, without a backward glance.

Once the door shut behind him, Voldemort looked over at Harry, his red eyes softening just a shade at the sight of his son.

"I see Lucius' brat is back." Voldemort said, stepping closer to Harry. "I saw him waiting in the foyer. I assume you told him to stay in his _own_ home. I don't want to see him around you too much."

"Afraid he'll have a bad influence on me?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Voldemort didn't look amused.

"I don't want you to be distracted."

Harry sighed.

"Why do you have a problem with Draco?" he asked.

"I don't have a _problem_ with him. I don't like the disrespectful way he talks to you."

Lord Voldemort had overheard many conversations to know the way Draco Malfoy had talked to Harry. How he teased and sometimes even ridiculed him. It took everything Voldemort had, and Harry's intervention, to ensure that Draco Malfoy still had all limbs intact.

"Well, that's between me and Draco." Harry said, repeating what he had told Lucius only moments ago. Wanting to change the subject, Harry asked about the meeting. "Lucius said the meeting went well?"

Voldemort walked over to Harry's window, taking in the sight of the large deserted landscape, stretched as far as the eye can see.

"It was satisfactory." he replied. "What did you do during the meeting?" he asked, still staring out of the window.

"Training." Harry answered.

Voldemort turned around to look at Harry closely.

"You've been training a lot more these days." He commented.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Voldemort didn't speak at first, but his gaze stayed on Harry, noticing the small details that others like Bella and Lucius missed. He saw the tiredness in Harry; his slightly unhealthy pallor and just the beginnings of dark shadows under his eyes.

"I would normally discourage you from working too hard," Voldemort said, stepping away from the window and facing Harry properly now. "But it would seem you need the additional training." His eyes locked with Harry's and he saw the flinch his words caused. "After all, it's most unusual that your aim missed its target. I assume you intended to leave James Potter alive?"

The name brought a faint tremble in Harry that only Voldemort could detect.

"Why would you assume that?" Harry asked, his voice quiet but furious.

"It's understandable that you couldn't kill him." Voldemort started, taking a step closer. "He is your father, after all."

Harry's eyes widened initially before anger filled them.

"Take that back!" Harry hissed.

Voldemort smiled in return.

"Harry..."

"Take it back!" Harry repeated. "I'm not _his_ son! I'm your son, and your son alone! I'm not a Potter, I never was."

Voldemort knew Harry wouldn't have any compassion for Potter. He only said what he knew would get a reaction from Harry. And the reaction he got was deeply satisfying.

Voldemort walked over to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I know that. You are always going to be my son. No one can change that." He said carefully.

Harry calmed down at the simple words.

"I never meant for him to survive." Harry started, feeling the need to explain to his father. "I wasn't concentrating. I wasn't expecting to see him and I admit, I was caught off guard."

"You should have anticipated seeing him again. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Voldemort replied.

Harry nodded.

"I know."

Voldemort clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, making the boy look up at him.

"Never mind, son. The next time you see Potter, that day will be his last."

Again Harry nodded, this time a spark of emotion filled his eyes.

"It will." he agreed.

Voldemort smiled, his eyes glistening with silent victory.

"I wanted to give you something, to help you focus when you're on assignments."

Harry tilted his head to the side, wordlessly questioning him.

Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out a small box. He held it in his hand for a moment, just staring at it before his gaze lifted to find Harry. He held the box out to him.

Harry took the offered box and opened it. Inside the small box was a silver pendant; in the shape of a serpent that had two heads on either side of its intertwined body. The eyes of the serpent were a shimmering green that held a certain hypnotic beauty to them. Harry looked up at his father with a questioning look.

"This once belonged to our great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. I want you to have it." Voldemort explained. "But this pendant is more than a simple heirloom. It has a piece of my soul in it. It's one of my Horcruxes."

Harry's expression changed and he was now eyeing the pendant with a child like, awed expression. His grip changed instantly and he held the box with careful precaution.

"Why are you giving it to me?" he asked.

"You are my son, my right hand." Voldemort replied. "I think it's fitting for you to have my Horcrux with you, to help you focus when you're on assignments, to always remember who you are and what you mean to me."

Harry reached into the box and took out the beautiful pendant. He slipped the chain over his head and let the pendant, his father's Horcrux, rest on his chest, next to his heart.

Without taking his eyes away from his father, Harry spoke.

"I can never forget who I am." he replied. ""I'll always be your son. I don't have to be reminded." he looked down at the pendant before smiling back up at Voldemort. "But, thank you, father. I'll keep it safe, I promise." Suddenly something dawned on him and a look of panic crossed his face. "My assignments! What if something happens one of my assignments and it gets damaged? What if…"

"Don't worry, the pendant has many charms placed on it including a non breakable one. Only you or I would be able to take it off once you are wearing it. No matter what happens, it can't be taken from you." Voldemort reassured him.

Harry's worried expression disappeared and he smiled in relief. He tucked the pendant underneath his robes.

"Don't tell Bella you gave me this. I don't think she'll ever recover." Harry said with a playful smirk.

"How do you know she doesn't have one too?" Voldemort asked with a smirk.

Harry's grin slipped on his face.

"What? She got one before me?"

Voldemort laughed, something that only Harry managed to make him do, and turned to the door.

"Perhaps." he teased.

"Father? That's not fair. I'm your _son_!"

Harry ran after Voldemort, playfully arguing with him all the way down to the dining room.

xxx


	8. Plan to Capture

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Eight**

It was late in the evening and most members of the Order wanted nothing more than to go home. Lily was no different, she sat with James on one side and Sirius on the other, hoping the meeting would be over quickly so she could go to her bed. She looked over at her husband who had been discharged from hospital a week ago. He had immediately resumed his post as Auror, ignoring the Healer's instructions to 'rest and recover'. She shook her head at her husband's stubborn behaviour. Her sharp green eyes lingered on James' neck, checking to see if she could make out any scars left behind from the horrid attack. She couldn't see a single mark. Lily had hand made the potion that prevented scarring and had applied it on James twice a the day, otherwise he would've had an ugly scar running from below his left ear all the way to the back of his neck, where the blade had cut him. Again, Lily thanked God that he was okay. The attack could have been fatal but he was lucky to survive.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Dumbledore arrived and the room hushed to silence, waiting for the meeting to begin. Albus Dumbledore took his position in front of the tired looking group of people.

"Thank you all for coming." He started. He looked at the faces sitting before him, his gaze stopping on James, Sirius and Kingsley. "It's true." He stated simply. "Voldemort has an heir."

The atmosphere in the room changed almost instantly. Surprised gasps echoed around the room. The only ones that remained unaffected were the ones that had already met the Dark Lord's son.

"How is this possible?" McGonagall asked. "We would have heard something long before now?"

"I believe Voldemort has kept him a secret from everyone." Dumbledore replied. "Even most of his men do not know for certain that their master has a son." he inclined his head towards Severus, who sat stony faced and met no one's gaze. "That is why the Order never found out until now."

"I don't understand," Elphias Doge said in his wheezy voice. "Why would You-Know-Who keep his son a secret from his Death Eaters?"

"Maybe he doesn't trust them." Remus offered. "He fears one of his own men might try to take out the next-in-line. We know for a fact that there are many Death Eaters trying to gain favours from Voldemort in hopes that when it comes to choosing who will take over from him, he will choose them."

"Yeah, that monster's got to die one day!" Moody grumbled.

Dumbledore didn't say anything but his brow creased at Moody's words, worry flashing in his eyes.

"It seems that, for whatever reason, Voldemort has kept his son a closely guarded secret." Dumbledore continued. "Severus has confirmed to me that amongst the crowd of Death Eaters, there are some that believe he exists and some who think he is nothing more that a myth."

"He's no myth!" Sirius muttered. "He's real alright!" he rubbed at his ribs, still a little sore from the beating he had received.

"Some Death Eaters have claimed to have seen a boy's shadow in and around Riddle manor for years but no one has seen his face." Dumbledore continued. "I believe Severus spoke to the lower rank Death Eaters that guard the entrance and they have claimed to have met the boy in a silver mask, coming in and out of the manor."

"Why would they let him in if they don't know who he is?" Kingsley asked.

"They say that Voldemort himself told them if they see a boy in a silver mask, to never stand in his way." Dumbledore replied. "They claim that Voldemort instructed them to fall to their knees and bow before the boy and not dare look him in the eyes."

Kingsley looked surprised, as did the rest of the room. They didn't think Voldemort would allow another person the same respect he demanded for himself.

"Do we have a name?" James asked, curiously.

"No," Dumbledore answered. "No one knows his name. They refer to him as Dark Prince. A name that accompanied rumours that started a few years ago."

"What were the rumours?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore went quiet for a moment, his eyes lowered to the ground in silent consideration before he looked back up at the room.

"You will remember at our last meeting, we discussed the rather strange killings of Death Eaters and the culprit was unknown." Dumbledore reminded. "I said then that I thought Voldemort may be responsible for these killings and it seems the rest of the Death Eaters are under the same impression." Dumbledore gestured towards Snape again. "Severus reported back that over the last two years or so, rumours have been circulating, claiming Voldemort has a secret assassin that he uses when he wants to kill one of his own. Many believe that the Dark Prince is this assassin."

James looked over at Sirius and Kingsley, meeting their gaze. That made sense. The Death Eater hiding at the warehouse, Hunt, had certainly displayed enough fear to suggest that he recognised the Dark Prince as an assassin, come to kill him. His fear made sense now.

"Someone other than You-Know-Who must have seen the boy!" Emmeline Vance exclaimed. "It's incomprehensible that he was able to bring up a child on his own, without killing him in the process!" She shook her head. "He _must_ have had help."

Snape looked over at Dumbledore and then turned to face Emmeline.

"From what I've been able to gather, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange may have been involved from an early stage with the Dark Prince." Snape said. "It's not confirmed, just assumptions drawn on the hints the both of them have dropped recently around the other Death Eaters."

"Sounds like Malfoy!" Moody grunted. "He never could stop showing off!"

"Albus, do we know who the mother is?" Minerva asked suddenly.

Dumbledore took in a deep breath, adjusting his half moon glasses on his crooked nose.

"No, we don't know." he answered.

"It may be Bellatrix." Hestia Jones offered. "Her loyalty knows no bounds."

Sirius couldn't help the growl that escaped him. He didn't like anyone talking about his cousin, not even fellow Order members. He and Bella had been very close. They had grown up together and had always cared deeply for one another. But by the time they became young adults, Bella developed a strange obsession with Lord Voldemort. She wanted to become a Death Eater and no matter what Sirius said to her, or threatened to do to her, she didn't deter from her decision. She left Sirius behind and went ahead to offer herself in Voldemort's service, never looking back. Sirius had never quite gotten over it.

"I can see Bellatrix wanting to carry his child." Emmeline added thoughtfully. "She would consider it a great honour."

"It's not Bellatrix." Snape dismissed.

"How can you be certain?" Hestia asked.

"Because I was the one who helped Lucius prepare a potion for her that left her barren." Snape answered lazily." She asked for it shortly after joining the Dark Lord. She said she didn't want to be 'distracted' from serving her Lord."

The room stilled into silence before hushed whispers started again.

"Like I said, her loyalty knows no bounds." Hestia repeated dryly.

"He doesn't have any other female Death Eaters, right?" Sturgis Podmore questioned.

"It doesn't have to be a female Death Eater." Snape answered. "Any Death Eater would happily offer up their wife to the Dark Lord if he asked them to. If their wife carried Voldemort's heir, it would only make them that much closer to gaining a right hand seat at Voldemort's side."

Lily closed her eyes, cursing in her mind. It was disgusting how low some could stoop for power and status.

"Does it really matter who the mother is?" Sirius asked. "I think we should skip past the mother and get to the brat!"

Everyone looked back up at Dumbledore.

"We have to get to him." Dumbledore said, stating it simply. "If we get to him, we get to Voldemort. Apprehending the Dark Prince means eliminating a good part of Voldemort's confidence." Dumbledore took in a breath before he continued. "However, aside from the obvious problem of apprehending him, we have an added complication." He looked at James, Sirius and Kingsley again. "The two Ministry Aurors that were with you when you ran into the Dark Prince, Liam MacArthur and Nathan Simmons, have already reported back to the Minister. They have lodged their official reports, revealing the fact that Voldemort has a son."

"Aw, this can't be good." Sirius muttered.

"Minister Fudge has sent a team of Hit Wizards after the Dark Prince." Dumbledore stated. "He has ordered all information about the Dark Prince to be kept out of the media until they catch him. He doesn't want to cause a panic. Once he has the Dark Prince arrested, he will divulge the information."

"Why is this a complication?" Moody asked. "Let the Hit Wizards do their job and catch him! The man priority is getting the son-of-a-bitch! It doesn't matter who does it."

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably, a strange action for the usually composed and calm wizard.

"If the Minister gets to the Dark Prince, he will have him destroyed immediately." Dumbledore said quietly. "He will try to get what he can out of him but will waste no time in throwing him before the Dementors." Dumbledore's gaze scanned the room. "If we get to the Dark Prince first, we can get more from him. If we do things correctly, we may be able to use the Dark Prince to defeat Voldemort once and for all."

The people sitting in the room perked up at the sound of Voldemort's defeat. They looked at Dumbledore, attention fixed solely on him.

"How would we do that?" Tonks asked.

"Voldemort would try to get his heir back." Dumbledore answered. "If he knows that his son hasn't been destroyed by Dementors, he will try to get him back. We can catch him out, as long as we plan everything correctly and Neville is ready."

James felt the familiar shiver run up his spine at the name of his friend's son. He hated how the weight of the prophecy had fallen on Neville after Harry was killed by Peter and Voldemort. James had to force himself not to give in to the all consuming rage that erupted inside him at the memory of how his baby boy was taken from him.

The prophecy had hinted at either Harry or Neville but Dumbledore had always been certain that Harry was the prophesied one. After Harry was gone, however, Dumbledore reluctantly admitted he was mistaken and Neville must be the chosen one. Neville had been given special training since he was old enough to hold and use a wand. Training that was supposed to help him defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort. James' attention snapped back to the meeting as Kingsley questioned Dumbledore.

"The problem is; how do we get to the Dark Prince?" Kingsley asked. "I have to admit, the boy is strong and talented. He fought with five Aurors and it didn't seem to faze him at all. How do we plan his capture when we have next to nothing on him?"

"I say we don't bother!" Moody said. "Why waste our time when the Ministry is doing the same thing? I know you want to use his capture to lure Voldemort into a trap but the Minister can be coerced into doing something similar."

"Alastor, the Order has to get him." Dumbledore said.

"But why?" Moody argued.

Dumbledore paused momentarily, meeting the mismatched gaze of the Auror.

"The Dark Prince was the one who tortured and killed Frank and Alice Longbottom." he said.

For the third time that evening, the room hushed to complete silence.

"He was the one to set them and their house on fire using a magical flame. The fire killed them slowly, allowing them to be…burnt alive." Dumbledore stopped, unable to go on.

The tension in the room had become unbearable. Suddenly everyone had forgotten about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They wanted the Dark Prince, to make him pay for the atrocious crime he had committed against the Longbottoms.

Frank and Alice had been Aurors and members of the Order. Their deaths had been horrific and a deep blow to the Order. The fire that claimed their life had taken forty eight hours to put out, leaving nothing but ashes of the Longbottoms.

Their untimely and cruel murder had affected every member of the Order and now that they knew who was directly responsible, they would do anything to bring their killer to justice.

Lily fought the sob that was threatening to overtake her as she grabbed onto James' hand. Frank and Alice had been good friends of theirs. When Harry had been killed fifteen years ago, Frank and Alice had been there for her and James. They were good people and didn't deserve to suffer such an ill fate.

"I'm not suggesting we capture the Dark Prince for retribution." Dumbledore said, reading the looks on most faces. "The Order lost two very valuable and good hearted people. The Order should be the ones to bring them justice by capturing their killer."

Agreement rippled through the room.

"What should we do?" Sturgis asked.

"We need a foolproof plan." Remus said. "We can't go wrong with this."

The next half hour went by with various strategies being suggested and faulted. Sirius suddenly looked up at Dumbledore.

"I've just thought of something." he said, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"It was overly due." Snape muttered.

Sirius sent him a dirty glare but otherwise ignored him, keeping his attention on Dumbledore.

"You said Voldemort sends the Dark Pince out to kill Death Eaters that defy him?" Sirius confirmed. "So, does that mean he'll send the Dark Prince out to save one as well?"

xxx


	9. Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Nine**

It was getting colder now as it was approaching the middle of August. Harry pulled on the sleeves of his robes to cover his hands as he set off towards the middle of the grounds. So far, he was not having a good day. He woke up to a splitting headache, thanks to some Death Eater who had delivered some unfortunate news to his father. He then spent most of the morning looking for Bella only to find out she had gone on a raid.

"Typical!" he muttered under his breath.

His silver mask was tucked away inside a pocket of his robes. He didn't need it as most of the Death Eaters had gone to this raid ordered by his father, after hearing whatever the disturbing news was that had awoken him.

Harry walked steadily towards his training grounds. He was bored with nothing to do so he thought it was best to utilise his time by training. He had not yet reached the grounds when he heard something. It was a slithering sound; the leaves on the ground were slightly crunching as if someone or rather _something_ was sliding over them. Harry knew what it was. He turned around slowly to see a huge snake slithering towards him.

"Nagini." he hissed in parseltongue.

"Young Master." she hissed back at him.

Harry walked over to the huge snake who had rested a few steps in front of him. Nagini lifted her large head and sat staring at her young master. Harry reached out, gently stroking her head. He was really fond of her, nearly as much as Lord Voldemort himself. His father had promised him that when he came of age, he would get him a similar snake. Harry had just turned sixteen a fortnight ago, but as usual it was not celebrated. The only birthday of Harry's that would be celebrated would be when he came of age, his seventeenth birthday.

"What are you doing here? You usually don't go anywhere until nightfall." Harry asked in parseltongue.

"I got hungry so I was going to get myself a small…snack!" she hissed at him.

Harry grimaced slightly, he knew that a small snack for Nagini was usually very big by normal standards. Nagini was responsible for the disappearances of most farm animals close by, such as horses, cows, sheep, anything she could find really. She even got herself a few humans many times, but Harry chose not to think about that.

Before he could say anything, Harry felt a searing pain in his scar. His hand shot to his forehead, fingers clutching at the scar to try and ease the fierce burn. He was momentarily blinded by the white hot pain that had erupted in his scar. He blinked away the spots he was seeing and turned in the direction of the manor.

"Wonder what's wrong?" he muttered to himself.

Hissing his goodbyes to Nagini, he set off towards the manor. The pain had gone as fast as it had come. There was the dull throbbing that Harry had gotten used to, as Voldemort usually took a while to calm down completely.

Harry didn't stop until he approached the doors leading to his father's private chambers. He knocked once and entered the room quietly. He saw his father sitting in his high backed chair, head dropped in thought. Without looking up at him, he gestured for Harry to come closer.

"There's been a situation," Voldemort spoke quietly. "I just received a distress signal."

"From who?" Harry asked.

Voldemort looked up at Harry, meeting his gaze.

"Bella."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. His heart skipped a beat and he felt panic explode in the pit of his stomach.

"Where did the signal come from?" he asked at once.

But Voldemort shook his head, standing up from his seat.

"It doesn't matter. She'll no longer be there." Voldemort looked at Harry, his red eyes burning with anger and annoyance at losing his followers. "We will have to wait to see where they take her and the others. I don't know if any of the Death Eaters managed to resist arrest." he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. He didn't know where his men would be taken. The Ministry could hold the Death Eaters in any wizard prison in Britain. They may even hold them at the Ministry itself. "Once we know where they are imprisoned, we can figure out how to rescue them." he said.

"What if they don't imprison her?" Harry asked. He knew the Ministry had given Bella the same sentence as Voldemort; Dementors Kiss upon capture.

Voldemort looked away, thinking deeply.

"Then we do nothing." he said finally. He saw the shock as it flitted over Harry's face. "Bella knew the risks." Voldemort said quietly. "She accepted them when she took the Dark Mark. She understood it's the price she may have to pay for joining me. She will accept her fate."

Harry's green eyes blazed with anger.

"Well, I don't accept it!" he said.

"Harry..."

"I won't lose her." Harry stated. "A good number of your men have gone with her to this raid. If you sit back and do nothing, you will lose all of them." he didn't care about the rest of the Death Eaters, but Bella he did care about.

"I can get more Death Eaters." Voldemort dismissed.

"And Bella?" Harry asked.

Voldemort went quiet. Bellatrix was a talented witch, brave and loyal. He wouldn't find a replacement for her and he knew it.

"It's a loss that I don't want..." Voldemort started.

"Then you won't." Harry interrupted. "Tell me where the distress signal came from. She might still be there. I can get to her and bring her back."

Voldemort stared at Harry for a moment.

"I can't risk you." he said. "There will be too many Aurors there. You can't fight all of them." Voldemort knew Harry was a good a fighter but if he was outnumbered he would fail.

"Then I won't fight them." Harry assured. "I will simply get to her and get out."

Voldemort smiled, amused with Harry's childish strategy.

"There won't be anything simple about it."

Harry squared his shoulders.

"The location, father?" he pushed.

Voldemort seemed conflicted. He didn't want to lose Bella but he didn't want to risk his son either. He could see that Harry wouldn't back down though. He could see it in his eyes. Walking over to him, he placed both hands on Harry's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. Harry eagerly accepted the Legimens connection that gave him all the information he needed to rescue Bella. The connection broke as Harry lowered his eyes. He glanced back at his father with a small smile.

"Thank you, father." he said quietly and backed away, turning around to hurry outside.

"Harry." Voldemort called out after him.

Harry stopped at the door, turning around.

"Get Bella and come back immediately. Don't waste your time on anyone else."

"Yes, father." Harry smiled back before he disappeared out the door.

xxx

Harry apparated in front of an old building. It looked like an abandoned industrial site, what once used to be a steel factory now lay in ruins. Harry quickly scanned the surrounding area. There was evidence of battle everywhere. He could make out a bloodied body just at the entrance.

Harry made his way into the building, with his silver mask firmly in place. He crept inside, even though it seemed like the place was empty. He could hear voices shouting in the distance, maybe on the upper floors of the deteriorating building. He kept to the limited shadows and quietly made his way to the stairs. Once he reached the first floor he saw that the battle indeed was still going on. There were bodies scattered everywhere. Most of them were masked Death Eaters. Harry cursed under his breath. He quickly crossed the room and hid near a collapsed wall. His emerald eyes were searching the floor for Bella.

He spotted her, lying in the corner. Her robes were ripped and blood streaked her face. Harry felt hot white anger explode inside him at the sight of her. He was shaking from suppressed rage. He got up quietly and made his way to the fallen body as stealthily as he could.

He reached her quickly, kneeling down beside her, he gently placed a finger on her neck.

"Please don't be dead!" he whispered to himself. He felt the pulse and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Bella!" he whispered.

Bella opened her eyes and to Harry's surprise gave him a wide grin.

"Hey gorgeous!"

Harry whipped away from the body. The face was Bella's but the voice was that of a man, a voice he recognised. Bella sat up and smiled at the look of shock on Harry's face. Harry stood up quickly, raising his wand at the 'fake' Bella. That's when he noticed all the voices that had been shouting curses had stopped and he was completely surrounded by the previously fallen bodies.

xxx

Lord Voldemort sat in his chamber, Nagini by his feet. His mind was on Harry and he couldn't help but feel something was dreadfully wrong. He closed his eyes, trying to ease his tension headache. He was confused as to how the Ministry had managed to capture his Death Eaters. For a start, the distress signal he received was in a different location than where the raid was supposed to happen. But Voldemort knew that there could be a thousand and one explanations. Maybe Bella tried to apparate away and ended up in a different place but was followed and ambushed.

He looked up as a knock on his door echoed through the chamber. With a sweep of his hand he opened his doors only to see Bella walk in, leading the small army of Death Eaters behind her. They were all wearing triumphant looks and were smiling at him. None of them looked even remotely hurt. As they all knelt before him, his gaze fell on his only female Death Eater.

"Master, the raid was a complete success." Bella smiled.

It took Voldemort a mere moment to put it all together.

"No!" he growled, his red eyes narrowed to slits. "No! No! No!"

In a flash of movement, Voldemort got up and was towering over the dark haired woman.

"Master?" Bella gasped in fright as Voldemort suddenly appeared in front of her.

Voldemort grabbed Bella, his grip painful as his fingers dug into her arms, but Bella was too afraid to let out a sound.

"Get him back! Get him back now!" he snarled at her.

Bella could only nod her head. She didn't know what her master meant. Who was he referring to? But even in her petrified state, she detected the urgency in Voldemort's voice and that scared her more than anything. Her heart told her he meant Harry and she felt her stomach twist at the thought of him in trouble.

Voldemort's red eyes burned with anger as they connected with Bella's and he threw all the information, as fast as he could, to her. He showed her the conversation he had with Harry, believing Bella had sent a distress signal and needed help. He gave her the location from which the signal had come from and where he had unwittingly sent Harry into a trap.

Bella was left looking stunned as Voldemort pulled out of her mind. She didn't say a word but turned to the rest of the Death Eaters. She gestured for them to follow her and she hurried from the chamber.

Voldemort stood in the middle of his chamber, trying with all his might to force his anger away. If Harry ever needed total concentration it was now.

xxx

Harry looked around him and saw at least ten Aurors surrounding him, their wands aimed at him. He saw the men remove the Death Eater masks and black robes to reveal their Auror robes underneath. Harry realised he had been fooled by the bodies on the ground. It wasn't Death Eaters, it was the Aurors pretending. The 'fake' Bella laughed a bark like laugh, drawing Harry's attention.

Harry felt his insides burn with anger. Before his very eyes the face and body of Bella changed slowly to the tall, dark haired Sirius Black. Harry could only glare at him as the famous Auror shook his dark locks out of his eyes and gave Harry another wide grin.

"Well Prince, nice of you to turn up. I thought I was going to have to dress like my dear old cousin for the rest of the day." He took out his wand and aimed directly at Harry's chest. "Now, be a good boy, drop your wand and put your hands where we can see them."

Harry ignored him and instead twisted his body around to show that he was surveying the surrounding Aurors.

James watched as the masked boy scanned the Aurors around him. The green eyes met his and again, he felt a chill run down his spine. He couldn't see the boy's eyes properly, due to the nature of the mask, but there was something so familiar about him and his eyes that it was all James could focus on.

Harry looked past the last Auror and turned to face Sirius again.

"Eleven against one." he mused. "Never thought you had it in you." he said to Sirius, mocking him.

He saw with pleasure a few faces turn red and their wands shook slightly. Harry smiled to himself. He was slowly making his concealed second wand move down his arm towards his hand. He was going to need it.

"Drop your wand." another Auror instructed but Harry ignored him too. He kept his eyes on Sirius.

"Care to explain how you did it?" Harry asked, to distract him while he slowly worked his second wand further down his arm, using his magic to guide it.

"How did I do what?" asked Sirius.

"How did you fake Bella's distress call?" Harry hissed in anger, the words coming through clenched teeth.

"Oh that," Sirius laughed. "It was simple really, when you have this." he held up a small ring.

Harry looked at it closely and realised it was Bella's ring. He couldn't have mistaken it. The ring had the Black family crest on it. It was given to Bella by her family.

Harry tried to figure out what had happened. He knew that when a distress call is made it generally doesn't have much detail. Since it's a distress call the person making it doesn't have much time to give a lot of detail. Usually the place and nature of distress is all that can be given. The distress signal carries with it the identity of the caller by either their registered wand or by an artefact with a distinguishing mark, such as a family crest, which is with the individual making the distress call. Since Bella's wand is altered so the Ministry can't trace it, like all Death Eaters' wands, the ring would have been used to identify the caller. His father would not have expected Sirius to have the ring nor use it in this manner, so he had assumed the distress call belonged to Bella.

"So you stole her ring." Harry said with disdain. "Can you stoop any lower Black?" he asked.

"Actually, I didn't steal anything! This ring belongs to me. Being her cousin and all I got the ring as well, just didn't have a use for it until now." Sirius finished while glaring at the teen before him.

"And the Polyjuice potion?" Harry asked.

"Just happened to have some stock leftover. Glad I kept it from the last time I pretended to be her, that didn't work out as well as this though." Sirius now had moved a couple of steps towards Harry. "Now that your questions are answered, I think we should move onto the arrest, don't you?"

Harry didn't answer. At his lack of response, Kingsley inched forward.

"Don't try anything stupid. You know you can't take all of us." Kingsley said.

Harry turned to face him just as his hand closed over his second wand. He smiled again behind his mask.

"Can't I?" He mocked.

In one swift move, Harry kicked out, catching Kingsley in the chest, throwing him backwards. Harry's blue shield exploded around him as an array of curses came at him from the surrounding Aurors. He pulled out his second wand as the Aurors rushed towards him, momentarily ceasing their attack.

Taking his chance, Harry lowered his shield and pointed both wands at the ground.

"Momentum Expur!"

The ground shook as if an earthquake had hit it. The Aurors weren't expecting that and most got knocked off their feet. James, Kingsley and Sirius were the only ones who managed to stay upright, although the shaking ground meant that they couldn't take aim at the boy. The Dark Prince kept one wand on the ground, sending waves of energy at it so the ground kept shaking, while using the other wand he drew a circle around himself. As the baffled Aurors watched, the spell from the second wand cut a perfect circle around him. In front of their eyes the Dark Prince disappeared to the floor beneath. He had cut a hole in the ground and had made his way to the ground floor in three seconds flat.

The ground had stopped shaking the moment the Dark Prince disappeared to the floor below. The eleven Aurors looked at each other in shock before jumping back to their feet. James was the first Auror to jump through the makeshift exit to the ground below.

'How on earth did he cast two curses at the one time? That's impossible!' thought James as he fell to the ground floor.

He hit the ground and spotted the boy immediately, making his way towards the doors.

"Stupefy!" James' curse flew towards the masked boy but failed to hit him as the boy leapt out of the way.

James was soon joined by the rest of his team and they all started throwing curses at the boy.

Harry threw himself behind the remnants of a collapsed wall for shelter. He leaned against it, taking out his ninja stars. He placed his wands back in the upholster attached to his upper arm and thigh. He grabbed a hold of two stars and carefully moved closer to the edge. For only a moment, he raised himself so he was in clear view of the Aurors. At once he was forced to duck back behind cover as a torrent of red and yellow curses came flying at him. It was only for a moment but Harry had noted the location of two Aurors closest to him. He took a deep breath and flung himself away from the safety of the wall and threw the blades in the direction of both of the Aurors. The blades hit their unsuspecting targets and the men fell to the ground, the blades embedded deep in their chests. Harry just made it back to the shelter of the crumbling wall as more curses flew at him. He noticed this time, two green jets of light among the stupefy and disarming spells he had managed to avoid. They were firing killing curses at him.

He heard a cry amongst the Aurors as he hid behind his weakening shelter.

"Don't! We need him alive! Stun him only. Don't kill him!"

Harry recognised the voice belonging to James Potter.

Harry heard the footsteps inching closer to him and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hide here for much longer. The wall was about to give in. Harry's eyes darted around his surrounding, trying to find something that would help him. He saw a door leading out to another section of the building on his left. The door was hanging off the hinges and there was a lot of glass lying on the ground, around the door. He smirked to himself.

Harry braced himself, pulling out his two wands. He could tell the Aurors were coming closer.

"You're outnumbered!" came Kingsley's voice. "Stop with your games and come quietly. We promise no harm will come to you." Kingsley tried reasoning with the teen.

Harry snorted and replied loudly.

"You're the ones _playing_ games. I'm showing you how to win."

With that Harry darted across the room, throwing curses at the three Aurors who were the closest to him. Sirius and James watched as the boy used both wands to throw curses at the Aurors. His aim hit their target and the three Aurors fell to the ground knocked unconscious. Harry kept running. He could hear the footsteps behind him and feel the spells as they flew by him, narrowly missing him. Harry moved to the right just in time as a stupefy spell came whizzing by. He then turned sharply to the left as another body bind curse came at him. Harry was now approaching the door with the shattered glass.

"Accio glass shards!" Harry yelled while still running towards the door.

The glass shards flew straight through the air, directly at Harry. Before he could be hit, Harry ducked, throwing himself to the ground, rolling towards the exit. The glass shards flew straight into the three Aurors who were running behind Harry.

Harry heard the grunts of pain as the three Aurors hit the ground. Harry picked himself up from the ground and darted through into the other room. He barely registered what room he was in. He saw a set of metal stairs and dashed towards them. There were still three Aurors left and the ones injured could still pose a threat. He knew he had to get out of here as fast as possible.

He came back to the first floor, the one he had found Sirius pretending to be Bella. He noticed an identical staircase to the one he had just climbed and rushed towards it. He began climbing it and was nearly at the top when he felt a hand grab onto his foot, making him fall onto the metal stairs. The fall knocked one of his wands from his hand and the wooden stick fell through the gap and disappeared. Harry looked over to see Kingsley had a grip on his foot and was pulling him down. Harry grabbed onto the steps to keep from being dragged downwards. He twisted as much as he could, so he could raise his other foot. He smashed his foot as hard as he could, catching Kingsley's face. Harry repeatedly smashed his foot, kicking Kingsley until he felt the grip around his ankle loosen. Harry scrambled out of the Auror's grasp and made it to the top of the stairs. Kingsley fell back dazed, with blood gushing out of his broken nose.

Harry ran through another door and found himself in what must have been the back of the building. It seemed that some time ago there was an attempt to renovate the factory. Harry could see the abandoned scaffolding and large gaps in the floor where the floorboards were missing. He looked behind him as he heard footsteps on the stairs he had just climbed. Harry knew his best chance for escape would have been the ground floor but the Aurors wouldn't have let him leave the building alive. Harry planned to get to the roof, from there he could jump onto the roof of the closest building and escape that way.

He ran to climb yet another set of stairs when he heard yells and shouts coming from outside. Peering outside from a windowless gap in the building, Harry saw around ten masked Death Eaters approach the building. He smiled in relief as he saw his father's men enter the building, wands drawn and ready to duel. The Death Eaters were here, he had some help now. He changed his plan, he had to find a safe way back downstairs.

He had pulled away from the gap when a jet of red light almost hit him. Startled, Harry turned to see Sirius pointing his wand at him.

"Nowhere left to go now kid." Sirius grinned. "Just lower you wand." He commanded.

Harry in response gripped his wand tighter and pushed himself away from the gap he had been staring out from. Before Sirius could respond Harry had darted for him, lashing out at him. Harry's foot slammed into Sirius' stomach, propelling him to the other side of the building. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Sirius felt the unsteady floorboards tremble under his weight.

Sirius stood up as Harry approached him. Sirius tried to grab the boy but was caught off guard again as Harry smashed his fist into Sirius' face. Harry swerved his right foot aiming at Sirius' chest, but this time, Sirius caught his foot with both hands and twisted it, causing Harry to lose his balance and fall to the ground. In a moment of anger, Sirius kicked at the fallen boy, his foot connecting with Harry's ribs and the strong blow made Harry cry out. Sirius felt his heart leap painfully in his chest. He felt strangely guilty at hurting him. He put it down to the fact that he was duelling and hurting a sixteen year old boy. For all intents and purposes, the Dark Prince was still only a child. In Sirius' moment of hesitation, Harry jumped back onto his feet.

"You'll pay for that, Black!" He spat at him.

He moved with incredible speed and had knocked Sirius to the ground again. Harry stood over him pointing his wand at Sirius, aiming directly between his eyes. Before Harry could utter a single word he felt a stabbing pain in his ribs. He staggered away from Sirius while clasping a hand over his side. He pulled his hand away to see it stained with blood. He had been hit with a cutting hex. Harry quickly blinked away the pain and looked up to see who had hit him.

James was standing near the stairs, his wand pointing at him. Harry sighed again.

"Don't you ever learn, Potter? Stay away from things you can't handle!"

"Some habits die hard." James replied not daring to take his eyes away from the boy.

"Apparently, so do you." Harry said and as quick as a flash Harry had whipped out another ninja star.

James only just managed to side step it as it came flying out of Harry's hand. It still managed to graze James' arm as it went flying past him. Harry saw the crimson liquid seep out of James' arm and stain the blue robes he was wearing. The sight caught his breath for a moment. Harry shook his thoughts aside and aimed at James but before he could attack, three jets of light came speeding at him.

Harry found himself hurtling through the air and smash to the ground a few feet away. He gasped in pain as his bruised ribs jolted at the impact and made his head spin. Gasping for air, Harry turned to see three Aurors standing with their wands pointing at him. Harry cursed under his breath.

Sirius, Moody and Kingsley stood with their wands pointing at Harry. James walked over and joined them, ready to curse the hell out of him if they had to. Harry stood up gingerly and turned to face his group of enemies.

"All right, do your worst!" he said in a low and dangerous voice, as he prepared to bring up his shield.

His shield sprang to life and deflected the four spells thrown at him, quite easily. He laughed softly at the looks of shock and disbelief on the Aurors' faces. The shield that Harry had conjured covered Harry completely. He was standing within a shimmering blue bubble. There was no way any spell would be able to touch him. Harry brought the shield down momentarily to send two jets of 'Incendio' at the stunned looking Aurors. What happened next, nobody had expected.

As Harry's curses flew towards Sirius and Moody, they deflected it with their shields. The four Aurors turned their attention to the one boy standing before them. Seeing the shield down the four Aurors unknowingly attacked at the same time. Harry was caught off guard and the intensity of the four spells together meant he was sent hurtling through the air again. Harry smashed against the far wall and landed in a heap on the crumbling floor. As Harry made contact with the weakened floor it trembled and gave way. As the four Aurors watched, transfixed in horror, the boy went smashing to the floor below him, which coincidentally didn't hold up either and Harry fell through onto the concrete floor at ground level.

The four Aurors stood still, frozen in complete disgust at what they had done. James was the first one to snap out of it. He dashed down the stairs, praying he hadn't killed a sixteen year old boy by deception.

He had just clambered down the last set of stairs when he saw the newcomers. The sight of the men in dark red robes, fighting against the Death Eaters, took his breath away in surprised shock.

"What the hell?" he muttered as his gaze narrowed at the men. "What's a Hit squad doing here?"

"I called them."

James turned around to find Moody behind him, along with Sirius and Kingsley.

"You?" James asked Moody. "Why?"

"We needed back up!" Moody told him gruffly. "A team of Death Eaters arrived and there was only the four of us left!" he growled. "I sent a distress signal, they picked it up instead of the Ministry Aurors."

James couldn't find the patience to say anything to Moody. Angrily he turned away from him and tore his way into the battle. He found three maroon robed men kneeling on the ground, digging their way to find the masked boy buried under heavy rubble.

"Oh no!" James rushed towards them, hoping against hope that he hadn't killed the boy.

A shrill shriek caught his attention and he turned to see a dark haired Death Eater race towards the three Hit wizards that were trying to pull the body out from the rubble.

"What have you done!" the woman Death Eater screamed in rage as she lunged at them.

James, Kingsley, Sirius and Moody ran to block her from reaching the Hit wizards. They all knew who she was, after all, Voldemort only had one female Death Eater.

"Bella!" Sirius called to her but the woman wasn't concentrating on him. She was too busy trying to blast away the Aurors so she could get to the Hit wizards and save her Dark Prince.

Two masked Death Eaters joined Bella in her effort to kill the four Aurors and get to the Hit wizards. James, Sirius, Moody and Kingsley duelled with them, keeping them away.

James became distracted while duelling. His eyes kept darting to the three Hit wizards who had pulled out the unconscious Dark Prince from the debris and lay him on the concrete ground. James noted the silver mask was still in place but there was blood on the boy's robes. He felt his heart leap uncomfortably.

He saw one of the wizards holding two fingers at the boy's neck, checking for a pulse. He pulled his hands away, nodding at the other two men.

"He's alive."

James heard the words and felt immense relief flood him.

The same Hit wizards grabbed a hold of the boy's arm and with his other hand he pulled out a black sphere from his robes pocket. He activated the sphere and in the next moment, both he and the unconscious boy had disappeared.

James felt anger explode in the pit of his stomach. The Hit wizards had taken the Dark Prince. The Order had made all the plans, laid out the trap but the Hit wizards got him in the end. He knew where they had taken him as Hit wizards took criminals to only one place, to await their trial and conviction. They had taken the Dark Prince to Nurmengard, the holding prison.

xxx


	10. Nurmengard

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Ten**

Dumbledore listened with disappointment as his Order members explained how their plan was foiled by the arrival of Hit wizards who took the Dark Prince.

"It's all Moody's fault!" Sirius blamed. "He called the Hit squad."

"I didn't call for the Hit squad!" Moody argued. "I sent a distress signal which was picked up by them instead of the Aurors!"

"You should have sent the signal here, at the headquarters." James said, annoyed beyond measure. "The Order would have sent reinforcement."

"And what if there wasn't anyone at the headquarters to receive the signal?" Moody asked in return, his voice low and gruff in his anger. "Headquarters isn't always occupied. What was I supposed to do then? I did what is protocol! I saw we were outnumbered and I asked for back up. I did nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?" James thundered. "You gave the boy to the Ministry! Now we haven't got any control over what happens. Fudge will probably have the boy killed immediately!"

Even as he said the words, James felt his heart ache with sudden pain at the thought. He didn't understand why but the thought of Dementors attacking the boy was deeply disturbing. He dismissed it as anxiety over a child, by normal standards, being destroyed in such a cruel way.

"He won't do that." Kingsley consoled. "The Minister has to give him a trial before he can sentence him to anything."

"Yeah, but I can't see the Minister doing any such thing." Remus said. "He will want information, any information on You-Know-Who. When he has what he needs, or if the boy doesn't comply, Fudge will have him destroyed. He'll want the wizarding world to know he's in control and what a difference he can make as the Minister for Magic. Having the Dark Prince killed will give him more popularity than ever and do wonders for his political profile."

James knew Remus was right. Fudge would do just about anything to gain public favour as so many had such little faith in him.

"There's got to be something we can do." James said desperately. "Dumbledore?" he turned to him hopefully.

With a tired sigh, Dumbledore pulled away his intertwined hands on which he had been leaning, and dropped them down.

"I had hoped that the Order was successful in bringing in the Dark Prince." he started, ignoring Moody's uncomfortable shifting in his seat. "I truly believed we had a chance to get to Voldemort through the boy. It's unfortunate that we failed." he looked up at James. "I'm afraid that if the Ministry has the Dark Prince, there is nothing we can do to influence the situation. Minister Fudge will not listen to reason. His fear of Voldemort means he won't be willing to lure him in a trap. He will destroy the boy, in the hopes of winning public support."

James felt his heart sink at that.

"He's as good as dead." Sirius stated, referring to the Dark Prince.

"Good!" Moody grunted. "One less enemy for us."

James got up from the table and walked out, unable to stay seated. He left the small dining room and headed to the kitchen. Since it was only an informal debriefing that they were having, James didn't feel it was wrong of him to leave.

"James? Prongs, wait up!" Sirius followed him. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the distress on his friend.

"I don't know!" James said, sounding furious. "I don't know what it is but _something_ doesn't feel right!"

Sirius thought he understood.

"You mean about the Dark Prince getting the Kiss?" he asked. "I know, it feels weird since he's only a kid and everything."

James ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had developed over the years.

"This sucks!" he hissed. "We did all the planning, we laid out the trap, risked our lives and we don't get to even see him!"

Sirius gave James a strange look.

"See him?" he questioned.

"You know, see him." James repeated. "See what he looks like."

"Why would you care?" Sirius asked with half a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

James paused for a moment, looking at Sirius.

"Aren't you curious to see what he looks like?" he asked. "Under that mask, what he looks like?"

Sirius just shrugged.

"Not really." he replied. "It doesn't bother me. He's the son of Voldemort. He's going to look like him." he dismissed.

James didn't say anything but looked away, his mind still reeling from the fact that he didn't get to see the boy, talk to him or see him without that mask.

"I wish we were the ones who arrested him." he said with a deep sigh.

"I know," Sirius said in understanding. "Just think, if we had him, we would be interrogating him about now."

James looked up at Sirius, his heart somersaulting painfully in his chest again. Sirius' words made him think about what the boy was going through at Nurmengard.

xxx

It was the faint sound of metal hitting metal that Harry heard when he regained consciousness. His eyes opened but he couldn't focus, his sight blurry and hazy. He could hear people talking, the voices quiet and unfamiliar. It took him a few minutes to fully wake up, for his mind to come out of it's numbed state and when he did, he almost passed out again. The pain was almost unbearable. It was to such an extent that Harry didn't know where the pain was originating from. Every part of him hurt and even breathing was difficult as his sides hurt too much for him to take in a full proper breath.

"Come around, have you? That was quick." said a voice with a heavy Welsh accent.

A face appeared over Harry, smiling down at him. Harry realised at that point that he was lying down on a bed. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyesight to clear up so he could make out where he was. The action made the middle aged man smile.

"You're in Nurmengard." the brown haired man said, as if reading the question in Harry's mind. "I'm Healer Bennett, the prison Healer. It's my job to fix you up, so you can await your trial."

Seeing Harry's struggle to take in a proper breath, the Healer moved his hand towards Harry's stomach, to assess the extent of bruising, both internal and external. On instinct, Harry's hand shot out, grabbing the man by the wrist.

The Healer looked startled but quickly regained his composure.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." he said, freeing himself from the boy's grip.

Harry snorted but the sound got lost in his grunt of pain as the Healer pressed on his stomach.

"That was one nasty fall you had." the Healer said, making conversation. "You've broken your leg in two places and cracked five ribs." he shook his head as his fingers poked at the broken ribs, making Harry groan in agony. "You're lucky you didn't die." Then taking a look at the boy he added, "Perhaps lucky isn't the right word."

Harry closed his eyes, trying to work his mind through the pain and make sense of what was happening.

He had been caught.

He couldn't believe he was captured. He mentally berated himself for bringing down his shield and giving the four Aurors the chance to hit him. The last thing he remembered was plummeting two floors down and crashing onto the concrete ground. It was no wonder he was hurting so badly.

He opened his eyes and mentally sighed with relief as his vision cleared up. He looked around the room, it's grey walls and lack of windows didn't make him feel any better. He heard the clink of metal hitting metal again and Harry turned his head in the direction of the sound. He saw a man with short blond hair and blue eyes, sitting a little away from him. He had a metal tray resting on a small trolley in front of him. There was a small pile of metal objects in the tray and the man was sitting, toying with one of the items, tapping it against the metal tray. Harry realised it was a dagger, _his_ dagger.

Rage boiled up inside him at the sight of his weapons in somebody else's hands. He narrowed his eyes at the man, his teeth clenching together in fury.

"_Don't!_" he growled at the man, unable to say more as the pain of speaking just that one word had him panting in agony.

The man stopped toying with the dagger but he smirked at Harry. The Healer turned his head to see what Harry had meant. He saw the man with the dagger and he shook his head.

"I told you not to touch his things." he said to the blond haired man.

The man laughed and stood up, walking over to Harry and the Healer.

"It's not his things any more. It's confiscated artillery." he grinned at Harry in a feral sort of way. "That's some inventory you have here." he said, speaking directly to Harry. "It's a shame. All those weapons and you still get caught." he chuckled.

Harry glared at him, unable to speak as his jaw was clenched tightly together to deal with the pain of the Healer checking him, aggravating his injuries and making the pain spike to new levels.

"Jackson, do you mind?" the Healer said, sounding mildly annoyed. "He'll be all yours in a few minutes. You can mock him all you like then. Let me fix him up first."

The man, Jackson, moved away obediently but his blue eyes never left Harry.

"All right, here we go." the Healer said, pulling out his wand. "This is going to hurt, just a little."

Harry cried out as the spell hit his ribs and all five cracked back into place at the same time. It was incredibly painful but quick. Harry took in a breath, relieved he could breathe properly. His sides still hurt but the pain was more manageable.

"It'll still hurt," the Healer said, taking a step towards the end of the bed, to work on Harry's leg. "I would suggest you co operate and give the guards no trouble while you're at Nurmengard." The Healer said, glancing at the blond haired man sitting beside the trolley again. "It'll be better for you. They won't hurt you if you don't give them a reason." The advice seemed genuine from the Healer.

Harry looked over at the blond haired man with a hateful glower. Paul Jackson, Nurmengard's guard, smirked at Harry, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Okay, brace yourself again." The Healer said and cast the spell to fix the two broken bones in Harry's leg.

The sharp stab of pain had Harry clench his teeth together. His body went rigid. He breathed nosily through his nose, trying to deal with the jolt of white hot pain that erupted in his leg. It dulled down but continued to throb painfully.

The Healer stepped away from Harry, pocketing his wand.

"There, all done." he said. He looked at Jackson. "Did you find out if I can give him any potions?"

Jackson shook his head.

"Standard policy." he said. "No potions for prisoners."

Healer Bennett looked uncertain as he glanced at Harry again.

"It's special circumstances. He's considerably more injured than most admissions and...he's young."

Jackson turned to look at the Healer.

"If you're willing to take the fall, then go ahead." he said, "Give him pain relief potion and whatever else it is you want to give him but be prepared to answer for it."

The Healer looked conflicted, as if he was seriously considering giving the boy some pain relief, even if it was against protocol.

"No one will sympathise with you." Jackson pointed out. "You'd be breaking the rules but for who?" his eyes flashed angrily at Harry.

Healer Bennett looked over at Harry as well, his compassion quickly evaporating at the recollection of who the boy's father was.

"I'm done here." the Healer said. "You can take him away."

Jackson smirked and walked over to Harry. Before he could say a word, Harry pulled himself to sit up, not wanting to be told what to do. His action only made the guard smirk.

"Our own little celebrity," he teased. "The son of You-Know-Who."

Harry couldn't help but smirk. The man was so damn afraid, he couldn't say his father's name out loud. How much of a threat could he be?

Gritting his teeth, Harry swung both legs over the edge of the bed. Although his broken bones were all fixed, the pain was still there along with the swelling and bruising. That would only go away with time and some anti-inflammatory potion. Some pain relief potion would do wonders too.

"I can't believe he had you hidden for so long." Jackson continued. "You're a nasty little surprise."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what your dad said to your mum when you were born?" his voice was still rough and painful but Harry still managed the insult.

Jackson looked more amused than offended.

"Cheeky little bastard!" he chuckled. "This will be fun."

"Can't wait." Harry added dryly.

Jackson turned and pointed at the tray full of Harry's possessions.

"As you can probably tell, I relieved you of your things while you were still knocked out." he gestured to the tray. "You won't be seeing those again." he snapped his fingers and the tray filled with Harry's weapons disappeared with a pop. Harry had caught sight of his silver mask sitting in the tray, among his daggers, knives and ninja stars. His black and silver ring that he always wore, was lying on top of the mask. All of it disappeared, leaving the tray empty. Harry glared angrily at Jackson. "The only thing I couldn't get from you, is this." he pointed at Harry's silver pendant, hanging from his neck. "Pretty little thing," he commented. "Threw me across the room when I tried to take it off." he stared at Harry, his blue eyes hardening. "Take it off."

Harry pushed himself to stand up, so he was looking at the guard at eye level. His legs trembled under him and a crippling pain shot up his leg but Harry forced himself to stay standing.

"Make me!" he hissed back.

Jackson stared at Harry for a moment before he smirked again.

"You're going to make the next few days _very_ interesting!" he said, grinning widely.

He stepped back, away from Harry, making no more fuss about the silver pendant. Harry reached over and took a hold of the pendant, tucking it underneath his robes. He felt the coolness against his chest and the feeling comforted him. At least a part of his father was with him, in this mess.

xxx

Harry walked, regardless of how painful it was, down the long winding corridors with two guards on either side. Jackson was leading them down the dark, cold corridor to Harry's cell.

Harry took in the prison, his eyes darting to all corners. The jet black walls seemed to stretch forever and the fact that there were no windows in sight unnerved Harry. He had read about Nurmengard during one of his study sessions with Lucius. He remembered reading about the wizard that build this place, Gellert Grindelward. He had built this prison for his enemies but he ended up incarcerated in it when Dumbledore defeated him, almost fifty years ago. Grindelward had died in this very prison, a few years ago. After his death, the prison was changed to a holding prison. It's used by Hit wizards and the Ministry now, to hold criminals until their trial.

A hard shove between his shoulder blades nearly made him lose his balance. Harry turned around to glare at the guard that had pushed him.

"Hurry up!" the man barked at him.

Harry's hands curled into fists but he resisted the temptation of lashing out. They were only trying to find an excuse so they could hurt him, he wouldn't give it to them.

Harry quickened his pace, as much as his battered and bruised body would allow him. The shooting pain in his leg was increasing in intensity and had Harry praying they arrived at his cell quickly, so he could sit down. He could see the rows upon rows of empty cells but the guards kept walking by them, leading Harry deeper into the prison. Harry knew they were only doing it to make him suffer, to keep him on his feet as long as possible.

At last the guards stopped at one of the cells. Jackson opened it and stood by the iron barred door.

"Your room, _Prince_." he mocked.

Harry walked inside, ignoring the claustrophobic effect the small, dark, windowless cell had. He turned to smirk at Jackson.

"I asked for a room with a view."

Jackson raised an eyebrow at him. He slammed the door of the cell shut in response, locking it with a loud click. He leaned against the bars, staring at Harry.

"Rest as much as you can." he advised. "The interrogations will take a lot out of you." he smiled at him. "Night, Prince. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning."

He walked away, leading the two men away with him. Only once the three guards disappeared from view, did Harry lean against the wall, sliding down it to rest on the floor. His back was against the cold wall and he straightened out his legs, biting his lip to hold in his gasp of pain. He vaguely wondered if there was any point in fixing his broken bones if it was going to continue to hurt so much anyway.

His mind wandered to tomorrow and the interrogations he was going to have to face. He felt panicked, what if they questioned him using Vertiserum? He shook his head to clear it.

"Get a grip, Harry!" he scolded himself. He would just have to face tomorrow when it came. No point in worrying about it now.

Harry glanced up at his cell door. Biting his lip, Harry picked himself up, standing gingerly, trying his best not to put too much weight on his sore leg. He walked over to the door and looked at it, running a hand over the bars, before it rested on the square plate that held the locking mechanism. It needed magic to open it, not a key.

Harry closed his eyes, breathed out deeply and let his magic take over. It took thirty seconds for the door to unlock, the loud click ringing in the empty cell. Harry opened his eyes and smiled. He mentally thanked his father for pushing him to learn wandless magic when he was eight. He had hated it then, argued it was too hard and he couldn't understand it but Voldemort kept training him, refusing to accept Harry's protests. The result was that at the age of sixteen, Harry could do almost as many spells wandlessly as he could with a wand.

Harry sighed and locked the door again, turning to sit back down. He could open his cell door but that didn't mean he could escape. He remembered quite clearly what he had read about Nurmegard. It was a prison built on a small island surrounded by the Atlantic ocean. Even if he somehow got past the guards in his current state, without his wand or weapons, he couldn't go anywhere. He was stuck on the island.

Dejectedly, Harry pulled out his father's Horcrux and held it in his hand, feeling oddly comforted by the emerald jewelled pendant. They were going to force him to take the pendant off. Harry knew it. That was why the guard hadn't tried anything now. That's why he had commented on how _interesting_ Harry was going to make things. Jackson obviously liked a challenge and knew Harry was going to be one.

Harry sighed, tucking his pendant back under his robes. They were going to have to kill him to get the pendant. He would never give it up while he was still alive. Thinking about the Horcrux led to thoughts about Voldemort. Harry wondered how his father was coping. His scar was hurting but not as much as the rest of him. Harry was glad about that.

Then, just as Sod's law would have it, Harry felt the prickly burn in his scar begin to get worse.

"No, no, no!" Harry whispered, pressing a hand to his scar. "Please, father! Not now!"

The burn turned to pain which quickly escalated to agony. Harry pressed his hand against the scar, teeth digging at his bottom lip, to keep himself quiet. The pain only got worse, to the point that Harry let out a strangled moan. His scar felt like it was on fire. Harry dropped to the ground, his fingers clawing at his forehead. It felt like a white hot poker was being held onto his forehead.

Harry cried out, his voice echoing in the empty cell. He had never felt his scar hurt with such ferocity before. Added to that was the pain from his injuries which reduced his ability to withstand his scar hurting.

The burn in his scar continued for what seemed like hours to Harry before it finally began to subside. Harry passed out from exhaustion before he could be thankful for it.

xxx

Voldemort stood in his chamber, his back turned to the Death Eaters gathered there. He couldn't look at them without losing his temper again. He focused his gaze on the window, distracting himself, if only for a moment.

With an iron grip on his temper, he turned around to face the group of wizards. His gaze darted to the only female Death Eater and the rage returned almost ten fold at seeing her bowed head and distressed expression. She had failed him. Bella had failed to bring back Harry. _She_ had returned whereas his son had been captured. It took all of Voldemort's resolve not to reach for his wand and kill her where she stood.

Bella glanced up at him, almost as if she could feel Voldemort's hate filled gaze on her. She looked down again, squeezing her her eyes shut to block out the disappointment she saw directed at her. It had been years since she had felt the Cruciatus curse from her master's wand. The pain was deserved, she knew that. She had felt the anger through the curse as it tortured her and she knew how badly she had let her Lord down. She thought about Harry, picturing him in her mind's eye, seeing the playful smirk on his face and his laugh rang in her head. Her heart skipped several beats. She had let him down as well.

A few paces away from her, stood Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was called only ten minutes ago by Lord Voldemort. He hadn't understood why his Lord wanted to see him with such urgency but upon arriving he learned what had happened. His mask of indifference was firmly in place but on the inside, he was panicking. Harry had been captured and they had no idea where the Order was holding him. They didn't even know for certain if the Order had him or if the red robed Hit wizards had taken him. If the latter was the case, Harry could be anywhere.

Lucius looked at Bella as he saw his master's gaze fall on her. He felt disappointment well up inside him at the sight of her. How could she allow Harry to be captured? If _he_ had been sent to help Harry, he would not have failed. He would have torn the Order apart to get to Harry.

The doors to Voldemort's chamber opened and a Death Eater hurried inside. The man bowed down in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort took a hasty step towards the man, his eyes narrowing at him.

"Snape!" he hissed. "What did you find out?" he asked with urgency.

Severus Snape stood up, his face hidden behind the skull mask. He removed it so Voldemort could see into his eyes, to see he wasn't lying.

"My Lord, the Order doesn't have him." he replied.

Voldemort closed his eyes, a hiss of anger and rage escaping him. The Death Eaters all took a step back, afraid of their master's volatile temper.

"The Ministry has him." Snape continued, dark eyes taking in the Voldemort's reaction. "The Minister had a team of Hit wizards sent after him. They picked up the distress call the Order sent and got to the Dark Prince before the Order could."

Voldemort took a single step towards the greasy haired professor. His red eyes were blazing with an anger so deep it was terrifying. Snape had to break his eye contact.

"Where have they taken him?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

Snape swallowed heavily, pushing his fear deep down.

"I don't know, my Lord."

Snape was certain he was going to be tortured. The expression that twisted on the Dark Lord's face gave Snape goosebumps with fear. He saw the look in the red eyes that promised unimaginable pain.

He was right.

The cruciatus curse hit him with full force and had Snape on the ground in seconds. The spell ripped into him, making it feel as though his bones were being crushed, muscles were twisted and torn and his blood boiled with agony. The curse lifted, leaving Snape panting for breath. Snape closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and picked himself up from the floor.

Voldemort had turned his back on him but he raised a hand and the doors behind them smashed open.

"Leave!" he hissed at his Death Eaters. "Go and find out where Fudge is keeping my son! I want the information by sunrise." He turned to look at the terrified looking group. "Don't bother coming back unless you have the location." he warned.

The men bowed and hurried to leave the chamber, visibly worried about how to complete their master's orders. How could they find out such information in so little time? They all left, except for Bella and Lucius. They knew that if Voldemort had wanted them to leave as well, he would said 'leave, _all_ of you.' That was their only signal to leave. Otherwise they were to wait in the chamber. Snape left too, hurrying to get away from the angry Dark Lord. The door closed after him, leaving only Lucius and Bella with Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord," Lucius spoke hesitantly. "We can find out where Harry is from our sources at the Ministry." he said, offering hope. "They can make it so his trial is delayed, that will give us time to rescue him from wherever he's being kept..."

"He's hurt."

The words were whispered but both men heard them just the same. They both turned to look at Bella. Her heavy lidded eyes lifted to meet their gaze.

"We can't delay anything. We need to get to him _now_." she said with urgency.

Voldemort looked away, trying desperately to hold onto his temper. It was watching Bella's memory of his son's capture that had made him lose control. He saw how injured Harry was, how he came crashing through the roof of the floor above. He saw how the three men dragged him unceremoniously from the wreckage. It was just as well that he heard them say Harry was still alive, it was the only thing that made him reign in his anger so he didn't hurt Harry. He knew that even though Harry was far away from him, his extreme anger would still affect Harry somewhat and Voldemort didn't want to add to his misery. Merlin knew what state he was in and how he was coping.

xxx


	11. The First Day

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Eleven**

The Daily Prophet arrived the next morning, with the main headline, 'The Dark Lord has an Heir!' on the front page. Minister Fudge had released the news to the media late last night that You-Know-Who has a son, known only as the Dark Prince. He gave a full statement, announcing that his _elite_ squad of Hit wizards had captured the Dark Prince and that the boy would be standing trial very soon.

'_It is every witch and wizard's right to have a fair, objective trial._' Minister Fudge was quoted in the paper as saying, '_Even those who do not consider themselves a part of our society. These so-called 'Dark' witches and wizards go against the rules and regulations that the rest of the wizarding world live by, but as the Minister for Magic, I will still give them the chance to do the right thing and admit to their crimes. The son of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will stand trial and be judged for his crimes against the wizarding world. The exact details of when the trial will take place has not been finalised yet but I assure you, justice will be served!_'

James pushed the paper aside angrily. He didn't want to read any more of the Minister's fabricated and preconceived speeches. He knew Fudge didn't want to give the Dark Prince a trial. He was only doing it to gain public support. Fudge had already decided the boy's fate; the Dark Prince was getting the Dementor's Kiss, there was no doubt about it. The trial was a façade, put up by the Minister so he can show to the world how fair a leader he is. James angrily stabbed at his bacon, almost cracking the plate in two.

"Easy, James!" Lily said at the table. "Those are my favourite plates."

"Sorry." James muttered.

"I know how you feel." Sirius said, before taking a sip of his tea. "I was annoyed too. They don't even mention all the hard work we did to trap the Dark Prince." he pulled a face. "_Impressive capture by the Hit squad,_ yeah right!" he scoffed.

James didn't respond but put down his fork, giving up on breakfast.

"James, are you okay?" Lily asked, giving her husband a concerned look. "You've not touched your food."

"Yeah, come on, bacon and eggs!" Sirius said, elbowing James. "Your favourite!" he picked a strip of bacon from James' plate and bit into it. "Or is it my favourite?" he laughed.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowed at Sirius.

"I wanted breakfast." Sirius said, faking a confused expression. "I was hungry." he pouted.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's a never ending struggle with you; feeding the ever hungry!" she said.

Sirius grinned at her.

"Ah, admit it, Lils. You like having me over."

Lily pulled a face as she got up, clearing the table.

"I really, really don't!" she replied.

Sirius chuckled and turned his attention back to James who still looked lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Prongs? What's got you abusing the grey matter?" he asked.

James looked at him but shook his head.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

The door leading to the living room from the kitchen was open and James distracted himself by studying Damien who was sitting on the rug playing chess with Ron. James was glad Ron was over, staying for a week with Damien. It elevated the boredom Damien suffered during the summer breaks.

He watched as his twelve year old son continued the game they had started last night. Damien and Ron had left the chess board set up last night so they could continue it in the morning.

"I don't care what happens, I'm going to beat you this time." Damien said, moving a piece across the board.

Ron grinned at the younger boy.

"Give it up, mate!" he teased. "I'm a pro. You won't beat me." Ron made his move, sending Damien's pawn flying off the board.

Damien looked at Ron annoyed, before returning his gaze to the chess game. He looked determinedly at the board, thinking carefully about his next move. Suddenly he moved his piece three paces over, overtaking Ron's pawn and knocking it out of the way. Even at a distance, James could tell the move was not allowed.

"Hey!" Ron objected. "You can't do that!"

Damien raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can't I?" he asked with a grin.

The simple and innocently spoken words hit James like a punch in the gut. He sat at the table, staring at Damien. The words spinning in his mind. The way Damien had said those two words, his voice, the mocking tone, the slight hint of laughter in his voice, it was all the same. Damien's way of speaking was much more innocuous but still, there was a similarity. A very _frightening_ similarity. The memory of a boy in a silver mask, turning to look at Kingsley, before uttering the same words, in the same way, came back to James like a tidal wave and hit him. The voice of the Dark Prince echoed in his head.

Without a word, James rushed to his feet, now ignoring the two arguing boys in the living room.

"Prongs?" Sirius looked up at his friend as he suddenly got up hastily from the table.

"James? What's wrong?" Lily asked, stepping away from the sink.

"Nothing, I...I just have to, do something." James mumbled, heading for the door.

"James? What? Where are you going?" Lily asked, stepping into his path.

"I have to sort something out." James said, still lost in his thoughts and not really paying attention to Lily. "I'll be back soon." he promised and he hurried to the back door, pulling it open and disappearing outside.

"James?" Lily called but her husband had already gone. She turned to stare at a surprised looking Sirius, still sitting at the kitchen table. "I don't know what's gotten into him." she said. "He's been funny since yesterday."

Sirius got up and walked over to Lily.

"It's all this Dark Prince business. It's messing with his head." Sirius said.

Lily nodded.

"He wouldn't stop stressing about it yesterday." she said, biting her lip in worry.

Her emerald green eyes stared out of the door again, lingering on the spot her husband had disapparated. Sirius couldn't stand to see Lily looking so dejected and so did what he usually did to distract her; he started annoying her.

"This is all your fault." he accused.

Lily turned to him abruptly.

"Excuse me? My fault?" she asked.

"If you did a little more _de-stressing_ in the bedroom, James would be a lot more relaxed and happy." Sirius said.

Lily gaped at him.

"I beg your pardon?" she said. "What happens in our bedroom is none of your business!"

"I know, I know," Sirius dismissed with a wave of his hand. "It's _private_," he air quoted the word. "But I'm telling you. If you gave James some tender loving de-stressing, he wouldn't care who gets the Dementor's Kiss!"

Lily glared at him.

"You're insane!" she said, walking back to the sink.

"You know what you should do?" Sirius said, following her. "Tonight, cook him your best meal, lit a few candles and wear your lacy, red and black chemise. That will cheer old Prongs right up!" he grinned.

Lily looked completely affronted.

"Have you been going through my stuff, you pervert!" she asked.

"No!" Sirius scrunched up his face. "I would never do that! And I resent the accusation!"

"So how do you know I have such a thing?" Lily challenged.

"I didn't until just now." Sirius grinned.

"Get out!" Lily said, pointing a finger at the door.

Sirius winked at her but went to the door obediently. He blew her a little kiss, his way of saying, 'I-was-only-teasing-so-don't-get-upset' and walked out of the kitchen.

Lily went back to the washing but a little smile came to her lips at Sirius' antics. He annoyed the hell out of her but he could always make her smile.

xxx

It was impossible to tell if it was morning or not without a window to let in daylight. Stuck in a pitch black cell without any indication of the time had Harry feeling like he had been in there for days instead of hours. The single torch had gone out hours ago and although Harry could wandlessly light it again, he didn't feel the need for it. Why have light in his cell anyway? He didn't have anything to study.

He had regained consciousness some time during the night and although his scar was still hurting and his leg and sides throbbed painfully, he felt better than before. The pain wasn't as sharp any more and had dulled down. It was only a small improvement but Harry was grateful nonetheless. He had always been a quick healer.

Harry lay flat out on his back, both hands tucked under his head to protect it from the cold stone floor and he stared aimlessly into the pitch darkness. He hadn't slept, he hadn't been able to. His mind was too focused on his current predicament to allow him to sleep.

The torch was charmed to light itself and as soon as it was time, the torch burned with a sudden blast of fire and threw a flickering glow into Harry's cell. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, preparing himself to withstand the torture that was no doubt heading his way. He knew the guards would use his _interrogation_ as an excuse to hurt him. He wasn't naïve to their intentions. Even if Harry answered all their questions, which he wasn't planning on doing, the guards would still hurt him because of who he was. His father had always told him there were people in this world that would hurt him solely for the reason that he was his son.

A small pop brought with it a bowl and a small goblet in one corner. Harry stayed where he was, ignoring the 'breakfast'. He didn't feel particularly hungry. He told himself it was better if he had an empty stomach. At least he wouldn't have anything to throw up during his torture.

He heard the footsteps echoing in the distance, coming nearer to him. With a deep breath, Harry sat up, aiming to look as less vulnerable as possible.

Jackson stayed true to his word and arrived at Harry's door.

"Morning!" he greeted with a wide smile. He banged his wand on the iron bars, making the sound reverberate around the cell. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Perfectly." Harry returned.

Jackson glanced at the untouched bowl of gruel and goblet of water.

"I see you didn't eat your breakfast." Jackson said. "What's the matter? Not up to the Prince's usual standards?"

Harry smirked.

"I usually have a gourmet breakfast." Harry played along, to annoy the guard.

Jackson tilted his head to the side, studying him. He had to give the boy his due. For someone as young as him in this sort of a situation, he had kept his calm and hadn't displayed any fear. It warranted some sort of respect.

"All right, let's get this started." Jackson said, unlocking the door and opening it. "Stand up."

Harry complied, getting to his feet, ignoring the way his sore body protested. The two guards that came with Jackson went into the cell and guided him out, staying on either side but not touching him.

Similar to the night before, Jackson led the way while Harry followed with the two guards making sure he didn't try anything. The guards led Harry to a set of wide stone stairs and began climbing them. The stairs seemed to never end. They continued to climb, going higher and higher into the fortress of a building until at long last, they arrived at the top floor. The guards pushed Harry into a room.

The small room had only three items of furniture. A rectangular table and two chairs perched on either side. Harry noticed the difference in the chairs instantly. One was high backed, made of solid wood and radiated a sense of authority. The other chair was metal, with armrests that had chains and shackles hanging from it. A long, thick chain was draped across the seat of the chair and it dangled threateningly over the edge.

Harry was dragged over to the metal chair and seated before the two guards set about securing him to the chair. The long thick chain was dragged around Harry's waist and tightened until he could feel it digging into him. His arms were pulled around the back of the chair, surprising Harry. He had thought they would use the shackles on the armrests but the guards decided that would be too comfortable a position for the son of Voldemort. Harry felt the harsh bite of metal cuffs around his wrists as they were tied behind his back. The strain of the tight binding hurt his shoulders already, making Harry mentally groan. He knew he was going to be in this position for a few hours at the very least. What would his shoulders feel like by then? His ankles were shackled to the front legs of the chair, the metal cuffs so tight they cut into his skin. Harry felt the first sting of vulnerability hit him as he realised how tightly he was chained. He couldn't struggle at all, the metal restraints were already digging into the skin of his wrists and ankles and the chain around his waist was so tight it hurt.

Harry looked up as the guards stepped away, after securing the chains and shackles as tight as they could. Jackson was staring at him, that annoying smirk on his lips again as he surveyed him. With slow steps, Jackson walked over to Harry, his footsteps clicking loudly in the room. The man stopped in front of Harry and sat down on the table, sitting directly in front of him.

"You seem like a clever boy," he started, "so you know what is going to happen next. If you answer our questions and give us all the information we need, you'll be pretty much left alone until your trial date." Jackson explained. "However, if you want to be stupid and resist or don't feel like sharing then you're the only one getting hurt. You'll be dragged up here, tied down like this and questioned every day until you give us answers. But I don't want to give Healer Bennett more work to do so let's try and get along, okay?"

Harry smirked in response.

"Get along with Ministry scum?" Harry asked, his smirk turning into a scornful look. "I'd rather die first."

Jackson seemed disappointed. He gave Harry a long look before breaking his gaze. He shook his head before reaching into his robes and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid.

"It's our experience with cold hearted, murdering fiends, such as yourself," Jackson gestured with his hand towards Harry, "that they very seldom tell the truth." he held up the small vial. "A few drops of Veritaserum, however, gets rid of that problem."

Harry stiffened, despite his attempts to seem calm. He eyed the vial with trepidation, his mind trying furiously to come up with a way to protect his father.

Jackson leaned forward and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, smirking at him.

"Time to tell us all you know, kid." he said.

Harry could do nothing but glare at him. He pressed his lips together tightly and flinched back as Jackson brought the vial closer. Jackson sighed and looked at the guard to Harry's left, nodding at him. The guard turned his wand on Harry.

He muttered a spell and ball of light shot out of his wand. It hit Harry in his ribs, jolting his already bruised and aching body. His side exploded in excruciating pain, making Harry cry out, curling to the side as much as he could in his bindings. The other guard moved behind Harry and reached over, taking a fistful of his hair and pulled mercilessly, snapping Harry's head back. Jackson had already grabbed a hold of Harry's face, his grip unkind and bruising. He dropped three drops of Veritaserum into Harry's mouth. The guards let go of him, allowing the gasping boy get his breath back.

Jackson waited a moment, his blue eyes fixed on Harry, watching as the boy panted in obvious pain but he straightened up slowly. The anger in his emerald green eyes was intimidating, Jackson had to admit that, but the boy was securely tied up so wouldn't be able to retaliate.

Jackson pulled out a small silver orb and touched it, initialising the recording of this interrogation. He leaned forward so his face was only inches away from the boy's.

"Are you who the Death Eaters refer to as, The Dark Prince?" he asked his test question, a question he knew the answer to.

Harry grit is teeth but the answer came from him.

"Yes."

Jackson smiled and leaned back. He crossed his arms at his chest and studied the boy for a moment.

"What is your name?" he asked. He was curious to know.

Harry closed his eyes as the name spilled from his mouth.

"Harry."

Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"Harry?" he repeated. "Very common name. Not what I expected from You-Know-Who." he chuckled. "You don't have a surname?" he asked cheekily.

"I do, but I don't use it." Harry growled out.

Jackson asked the next question, one he had wanted to know since he first saw him. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." came the answer.

Jackson's smirk slipped from his face. Sixteen? He had thought the boy was older. He acted as if he was older and Jackson had assumed the boy had come of age already. He was expecting the boy to say he was eighteen at the very least. Jackson shared a look with the other two men in the room and even they looked surprised. They were dealing with a minor. Jackson looked back at Harry, staring at the face and saw that he did in fact look young enough to be sixteen but his persona gave the impression he was older.

Shaking away the shock, Jackson resumed his role. He locked eyes with the boy, thinking about his next question and what effect knowing the answer would have on the wizarding world.

"Where is Lord...V-Voldemort?" he asked, hesitating at saying the dark wizard's name.

Harry looked straight at him as he replied.

"At home."

Jackson blinked. That wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Where is Voldemort's home?" Jackson asked.

"Riddle Manor." Harry answered.

Jackson cursed mentally. They already knew that.

"Where is Riddle Manor?" Jackson asked.

"Under the Fidelius charm." Harry answered. He couldn't answer that question even under Veritaserum.

Jackson stared at Harry for a moment.

"Who is his secret keeper?" he asked.

"Lord Voldemort." Harry answered.

Jackson cursed. He should have expected this. The Dark Lord was not going to trust anyone but himself. He pushed on, if he couldn't get answers for Voldemort, he would just have to settle for his Death Eaters.

"What are the names of Voldemort's Death Eaters?" he asked.

Harry paused, his lips sealed and he stared at the man before him. Jackson knew the potion would force the answer out of him. All he had to do was wait. Sure enough, Harry opened his mouth to answer.

"Igor Karkaroff, Regulus Black, Larry Hunt, Rudolphus Lestrange..."

"The ones that aren't dead!" snapped Jackson, all hints of his smirk wiped from his face.

Harry didn't respond, since Jackson never asked a proper question so he didn't have to.

"What are the names of the Death Eaters that are still alive?" Jackson demanded.

Again Harry seemed to struggle for a moment before he answered, keeping his eyes fixed on Jackson.

"Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange."

Jackson grit his teeth, his eyes blazing angrily at Harry.

"We all ready know about those two!" He spat.

"That's not my problem." Harry replied.

Jackson lost his patience and lashed out. His punch caught Harry, whipping his face to the side. The chair almost toppled to the side with the force of the blow but the guards standing next to it steadied it.

Jackson grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and yanked his head up.

"Tell me the names of the Death Eaters that the Ministry don't know about!" he yelled.

"Jason Riley ...Thorfinn Rowle."

"They're dead!" Jackson thundered, tightening his grip.

"The Ministry...didn't know, they were...were Death Eaters." Harry gasped, smirking at the murderous expression of the guard.

"You little bastard!" Jackson let go of Harry's hair and punched him again.

"Jackson! Hold it!" one of the guards pulled him back and away from Harry. "Cool it, will you!"

Harry panted for breath, tasting the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He spat it out, looking up at the aggravated guard.

"He's just testing you." the guard told Jackson. "Don't lose your patience."

Jackson breathed out deeply. He knew the boy was testing him _and_ his patience. He had not told them one single thing that could be useful. He was manipulating the Veritaserum, telling the truth but not giving answers.

Jackson ran a hand through his short blond hair and breathed out again. He walked over to Harry and again, leaned against the edge of the table. He gripped at the edge, as to force himself not to reach out for the boy again.

"All right, Harry." he said, trying to smirk at him calmly. "Let's try this again." he thought carefully how to word his question so it forced some real answers from the Dark Prince.

"Tell me the names of Death Eaters that are alive but are hidden from the Ministry."

"Fenrir Greyback, Mark Jugson and Evan Rosier." Harry replied.

Jackson's grip on the table was so tight his knuckles had turned white.

"All of these men are on the run." he hissed out. They already knew about them being with Voldemort.

Harry smirked.

"And therefore are hidden from the Ministry."

"Right! That's it!" Jackson stood up, gesturing to the guards to untie Harry.

As the guards complied, Jackson turned to touch the silvery orb, to stop the recording. He turned around to see the guards had untied Harry and pulled him from the chair so he was standing up.

"You think you're really smart, don't you?" Jackson asked, walking over to him so he was standing only inches away from the sixteen year old.

Under the effect of Veritaserum, Harry answered truthfully.

"Yes."

Jackson leered at him.

"We'll just see how smart you are!"

He grabbed Harry from the collar of his robes and pulled him, throwing him angrily across the room. Harry hit into the table, the edge of the table stabbing him in his side. He almost fell to the floor in pain. His vision flashed white and he gripped at the table to keep from falling over. A hand grabbed him from behind and turned him over.

That was when Harry's resolve snapped. His instinct to survive took over and he reacted. He knocked Jackson's hands away from himself before curling his hand into a fist and punching him square in the face. Jackson fell back, shocked. The two guards aimed their wands at Harry but before they could curse him, Harry lifted a hand and made a sweeping gesture with it. The two guards got knocked off their feet, as if an invisible spell had caught them. Both guards hit the wall with loud smacks and fell to the ground.

Jackson had his wand aimed at Harry and threw a body bind curse at him. Harry easily dodged the spell before wandlessly knocking Jackson backwards as well. Jackson hit the wall, smashing his head against it. Harry's hand aimed at the metal chair that he had been chained to. He swept his hand and the metal chair skid across the floor, colliding with Jackson, ramming into him with brutal force and making the man double over in pain.

The other two guards were back on their feet, wands at the ready. Both sent their curses at Harry but they failed to hit their mark. Another wandless spell of Harry's and the two guards were blasted to either side of the room, smacking into the walls before both men fell to the floor, knocked unconscious. The door behind Harry opened suddenly and three guards ran inside. Before Harry could react, he was tackled to the ground, two guards pinning him, pulling his arms behind him and holding him there.

"What the hell is going on?" one of the newly arrived guards asked, his question aimed at Jackson. "We saw you through the security orb. Why did you untie him?" the man asked.

Harry felt the metal cuffs back on his wrists, tying his hands behind his back. He was hauled to his feet roughly and held there by the two guards that had tackled him. Harry was breathing heavily, anger and unsatisfied retaliation thrummed inside him as he glared at Jackson. The blond guard was glowering at Harry, panting as well. He couldn't quite straighten up properly because of the metal chair that had smashed into him. Harry knew he had cracked one the man's ribs, at the very least.

Harry smirked at him.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one to get hurt." he taunted.

Jackson darted towards him but the other guard stopped him, grabbing him by the arm to pull him away.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the brown haired guard asked, surprised that Paul Jackson had attacked a prisoner. He was usually the calm one out of them. "What is going on?"

Jackson pulled out of his colleague's grip, his blue gaze fixed to Harry. He pointed a finger at him.

"You'll pay for this!" he growled. He looked to the two guards holding him. "Take him to lower ground, south east." he instructed. He turned to the brown haired guard as Harry was pulled out of the door. "Davis, get me a pair of Kelso cuffs."

"Jackson, what...?"

"Just get the cuffs!" Jackson bit out, before following behind Harry.

xxx

Harry was dragged to the lower ground of Nurmengard by the two guards, Jackson following behind them this time. As soon as Harry was pulled into the long winding corridor of the underground section of the prison, he felt the effects. It was harder to breathe here; the air felt heavy and thick. He didn't know if it was because they were underground or if was a spell. It was also colder here. The cell he was in last night was warm and stuffy but here it was cold. He saw a single row of cells along the wall.

He was dragged to one of the cells but instead of being forced inside, the guards smashed him face first against the bars. The cuffs were pulled off roughly from his wrists and he was turned around to face Jackson. Two wands were aimed at his face by the guards but no spell was fired at him.

The brown haired guard, Justin Davis, handed a pair of cuffs to Jackson.

"Don't try anything!" Jackson warned and to accentuate his point, one of the guards moved his wand to press the tip against Harry's temple. Jackson grabbed Harry's wrists and cuffed them, ignoring how red and raw they were.

Once Harry was cuffed with his hands in front of him, Jackson grabbed him and hauled him towards the door of the cell. The door was unlocked and opened before Harry was pushed inside. Harry turned to glare at Jackson as the door slammed closed, a loud click proving it was locked.

"One night here and you'll be ready to tell me everything!" Jackson growled. He pointed a finger at him. "You brought this on yourself!" He turned and walked away, the other three guards following behind him. A loud slam and Harry knew he was left alone.

Harry couldn't help but shiver. The cold was intense and he only had a thin shirt under his robes. He looked at the cuffs around his wrists, noting the elaborate K on them. He moved his fingers, twisting them to conjure a small ball of fire. Nothing happened. Harry cursed.

He moved quickly towards the door of his cell, placing his cuffed hands on the square panel of the door. He tried unlocking it, like he had done to his cell door the night before. Nothing happened. Harry fell back, disappointed. He knew what the K stood for now. The guards had cuffed him with Kelso cuffs, named after the wizard who invented them, Caluim Kelso. The Kelso cuffs inhibited wandless magic, that's why Jackson had used them on him.

Harry had tried, so very hard, to keep his temper and not use his wandless magic. His father had always told him to never reveal your full potential to the enemy. The element of surprise was what sometimes won the battle. But Harry had not been able to control himself and his instinct to protect himself led to the guards knowing he could do wandless magic and they put a stop to it using the cuffs.

Harry fell back, shivering horribly in the cold cell, his chest aching with the effort it was taking to just breathe. He was stuck here, unable to use his wandless magic to get out or keep himself comfortable. He glanced up at the roof of the cell and breathed out, his breath misting in front of him. He had to wait an entire day to get out of here.

xxx

It was late in the afternoon when James arrived at the headquarters. He was glad to see Remus was over as well, obviously here to see Sirius.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius greeted as James walked out from the fireplace, having arrived by floo. "This is a surprise. I didn't think Lily would let you come over, after you ran out on her this morning!"

James didn't respond to the joke, making Sirius frown at him.

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, it is now." James said.

He hurried over to them, pulling out two scrolls of parchment. He handed one out to each.

"What is this?" Sirius asked.

"Your passes," James said, "for Nurmengard."

Both men snapped their heads ups to stare at him.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"How did you get these?" Remus asked.

"Not easily," James sighed, settling down in a chair. "I had to get Robertson so pull some strings. It wasn't straightforward and it took me nearly eight hours to get him to authorise these." James gestured to the scrolls before pulling off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Robertson did that for you?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and that reminds me, you still have that beaters bat, autographed by Bagman?" he asked.

"Of course!" Sirius grinned, "One of my few prized possessions!"

James grimaced.

"Yeah, you're going to have to give it to Robertson." he informed his friend.

"What! Why?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry mate," James shrugged. "It was what sealed the deal and Robertson knew you had the bat and he wouldn't take anything else I offered." James explained.

"I didn't know Robertson was a Bagman fan." Remus added.

"He's not." James replied. "But ever since Bagman's death, anything bearing his signature is worth a small fortune." James shrugged. "I would have offered him money but that would then be considered a bribe."

"I'm sorry, but why am I giving up my authentic, Ludo Bagman autographed, finest beater bat?" Sirius asked, still unable to get over the fact that James had pawned it.

"Because this is more important." James explained, holding up his own pass to Nurmengard.

The two men quietened down, staring at the scroll in James' hand.

"Prongs..." Remus started.

"I refuse to sit back and just accept that someone else got to the Dark Prince first." James cut Remus off. "We did the hard work, we put in the effort and I was almost killed my him," he reminded his friends. "I think that gives me the right to see him."

Remus and Sirius shared a look before Remus turned back to James.

"James, we understand why you want to see him." he said. "It's only natural to feel what you're feeling." he continued, his words spoken carefully. "But, it's not right."

James looked confused.

"What's not right?" he asked.

Remus hesitated in saying the words, instead dropping his head to look away. Sirius took over.

"Look, Prongs, mate," Sirius started. "No one can blame you for feeling angry and wanting to...to do...something but we're not like that. You're not like that!" he pleaded with him.

"What are you two talking about?" James asked, utterly confused.

"James, you've been obsessed with the Dark Prince ever since finding out about him." Remus said. "Even now that he's captured and will be sentenced soon, it's not enough for you." Remus' eyes searched James'. "I know you want to hurt Voldemort." he said quietly. "You want to hurt him for what he did to...to, Harry." He saw the bristle in James at the name of his deceased son, but Remus pushed on. "But if you hurt Voldemort's son, it doesn't even anything out, it doesn't avenge Harry's death. Fighting fire with fire will only lead to a bigger fire."

James stood up, his jaw clenched, hands curled into fists.

"You think I want to go to Nurmengard to hurt him?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Don't you?" Sirius asked quietly.

"No!" James raged. "No, what do you think I am?" he shouted. "This isn't about revenge! I want to kill _Voldemort_ for what that bastard did to...!" he felt his heart clench tightly as the image of his baby boy flashed in his mind again. He couldn't even say his son's name without feeling the ache in his chest. He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to hurt his son." he stated a little more calmly. "That's not my intention."

Remus and Sirius both looked immensely relieved.

"Thank God!" Sirius breathed.

"So what is your intention?" Remus asked. "Why are you going through so much just to go and see him?"

James paused, unsure of what to say. He himself didn't know why he wanted to go and see Voldemort's son. He just knew that he had to.

"To be honest, I don't know." James said, collapsing back in his seat again. "I can't explain it but it's like, like my gut instinct or something, is telling me to go and see him." he tried explaining. "I know how this is going to sound but...but I feel like I need to talk to him, I _need_ to see him."

Remus and Sirius looked taken aback.

"And this is not to do with taking any sort of revenge?" Sirius asked, looking doubtful again.

James shook his head vehemently.

"No, no!" he snapped. "I told you, I don't want to hurt him."

"So, once we get to Nurmengard, then what?" Remus asked. "What do we do? What do you talk to him about?" he asked in his usual serious manner. "Do you really think the boy that tried to kill you will talk civilly to you?"

James went quiet.

"I don't know." he admitted quietly. "All I know is, once I see him I'll figure something out."

Sirius looked between his two friends.

"So, when do we leave for Nurmengard?" he asked.

"Now," James answered. "We've only got clearance until tonight." he explained to the two shocked men. "I've got the co ordinates. We apparate to the nearest mainland and then head out by boat." he looked at them. "Will that be okay?" he asked, realising for the first time that they might not want to go with him.

Remus smiled whereas Sirius grinned.

"What are we waiting for?" Sirius asked. "Let's go to Nurmengard!"

James smiled in relief. He could always count on his two best friends. He held the scroll of parchment tightly in his hand, staring at it.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. "Let's go to Nurmengard."

xxx


	12. An Uncanny Resemblance

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been almost nine hours since Harry was locked in a cell on lower ground of Nurmengard. With each passing minute, the cold seemed to get worse, making Harry shiver uncontrollably. He found sitting was unbearable as the concrete ground only sent the cold deeper into his aching body. He chose to stand, occasionally leaning against the walls for support.

Harry did what he could to keep warm; he pulled at his robes, trying to wrap them as tight as he could around his trembling body. But since his hands were shackled in Kelso cuffs, which had a very short chain between the cuffs, he couldn't quite manage the task. He tried to preserve as much heat as he could by hugging his hands close to his chest. He stamped his feet on the ground, trying to force the numbness out of them that the cold had brought on. Occasionally, he blew on his hands, trying to warm them, noting with dismay that his hands and fingers were beginning to show signs of frostbite. But the only thing that did was make his mouth drier. He cursed himself for ignoring the goblet of water that morning. He had found that no meals or water were sent to the cells on lower ground. The last time he had ate or drank anything was yesterday morning's breakfast at Riddle Manor, so by now, almost thirty three hours later, he was desperately hungry and thirsty.

The air was heavy and sluggish, even though it was so cold, and it made Harry feel light headed. His chest ached with the effort of breathing and he found himself wishing he could just pass out, so time would pass quickly.

He could hear the sound of waves outside. There was a storm slowly building outside the prison and the sound of the thunderous waves slamming against the rocky island that held Nurmengard was unnerving. Harry tried ignoring it but the ominous feeling only continued to grow as the storm seemed to get worse. He could almost make out the sound of the wind, strong and forceful, whistling outside the walls of the prison.

Harry was distracted when he heard a door slamming open before footsteps echoed through the corridor. Harry stayed where he was, leaning against the wall, trying with all his might to stop shivering. Jackson came into his line of vision and he felt his anger peak at the sight of the smirking man.

"So, have you _cooled_ down yet?" Jackson asked.

"You started it." Harry replied.

Jackson smiled, tilting his head to the side a little to observe the petulant teen.

"Yes, well that was your fault too." he said. "If you had just answered the questions, I wouldn't have lost my temper with you."

"I did answer your questions." Harry pointed out.

"With useless answers." Jackson replied.

Harry straightened up but stayed where he was.

"Like I said, that's not my problem."

This time, Jackson didn't get angry. Instead he smiled at Harry, almost as if he found the answer amusing.

"You know, the more I try not to, the more I'm beginning to like you." he said with a chuckle. "I gotta hand it to you, kid. You have some nerve."

"I'm touched." Harry replied dryly.

Jackson gave Harry another unsettling look before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Immediately, Harry tensed up, staring at the wand before his eyes focused on the man's face.

"Have you had enough?" Jackson asked. "If you want, I can take you out of here and back upstairs to your other cell. At least it's warmer." he tempted.

Harry stared at him for a minute, trying to work the man out.

"What happened to staying here the whole night?" he asked.

Jackson shrugged.

"You've been here the entire morning and afternoon. I think that's enough." he replied. "Don't you?"

Harry was still suspicious. He couldn't see why the guard would change his mind. But Harry was painfully cold, hungry and incredibly thirsty. His body ached like never before and all he wanted was a warm place to sleep. He moved towards the door, the only indication he was willing to give that he wanted out.

Jackson chuckled and touched the wand to the door. He didn't say the incantation to open the door though. He paused and looked up at Harry. He pulled the wand away from the door.

"You know, I'm doing you a favour by letting you out early." he stated. "If you had pulled the sort of crap you did to me, with one of the other guards, they would have left you in here forever." he gazed at Harry, smirking at him again. "I think, since I'm showing you such tolerance, you should be a little more forthcoming, don't you?"

Harry just stared back at him.

"What do you want?" he asked, more curious than anything.

Jackson smiled triumphantly. His gaze dropped from Harry's face to his chest and Harry suddenly realised what he wanted.

"The necklace is special, isn't it?" Jackson asked quietly. "That's why it's charmed so no one else can take it off." he raised his eyes to meet Harry's. "Take it off and hand it to me and I'll let you out."

Harry wasn't surprised with the blackmail. He had seen it coming.

"No." he answered simply.

Jackson's expression hardened.

"If you want to leave this cell, you have to give me your pendant." he stated.

"I'm not giving you it." Harry replied.

Jackson hesitated, his wand still in his hand but not pointing at the door or Harry.

"Let me put it this way," he started, taking a step nearer the cell. "The only time you will leave this freezing cell, is when you hand over your necklace." he said the words slowly and carefully, wanting to ensure the boy understood them.

Harry took a step back, turning to walk back to the wall. He leaned against it again and stared back at the guard with icy green eyes.

"Then I guess I won't be leaving." he replied.

Jackson stared at Harry with a dumbstruck expression. He couldn't believe that was the answer he got. He pocketed his wand and looked back at Harry, shaking his head at him.

"It's your choice." he whispered to him before turning to walk away, leaving Harry alone again.

xxx

James, Remus and Sirius had apparated onto the mainland. The strong wind swiped at their faces, making their robes billow around them. Thankfully, the co-ordinates James had acquired had them apparate at the main dock, from which they had to take a boat to Nurmengard, so they didn't have to battle their way in the windy weather. They met with the wizard that would take them across to the island. There was only one problem.

"What do you mean you can't take us?" James asked.

The grey haired man shrugged.

"Exactly that, I can't take yeh across." He turned and pointed at the sea. "Yeh see that?" he asked, referring to the violent tides. "That's a warnin. There's a storm risin. I ain't taken a boat out in these waters. It's too dangerous."

James was beside himself with annoyance.

"You have to understand, we only have clearance to enter Nurmengard tonight! You have to take us across!"

The man shook his head again.

"Sorry mate! There's nothin I can do."

"Can we take a boat ourselves?" Remus asked.

The man smiled, revealing his crooked yellowing teeth.

"Sure! Yeh can take one but yeh ain't gettin very far with it!" he twirled his wand in his hand. "They're magically bound to me yeh see. They'll only operate if I'm the one steerin them."

James cursed. He couldn't believe he had made it so close but he wasn't able to get to Nurmengard. He turned to the aged wizard, Dennis Marlin, who was in charge of taking people to and from the prison.

"The weather's not that bad. Surely you can handle the water?" he said.

Marlin chuckled.

"Aye, but why should I risk it?" He turned his hazel eyes to the water again. "I've spent most of me life on these waters. I can read em like the back of me hand." he looked back at three Aurors. "There's gonna be a storm surge soon and let me assure yeh, it'll be brutal!"

Remus and Sirius shared a look. They were ready to turn back and leave. James however wasn't convinced.

"How soon? Because it only takes an hour to get from the mainland to Nurmengard." he argued. "We can make it before the storm hits."

The grey haired man looked surprised.

"Yeh know an awful lot about Nurmengard." he chuckled.

"Occupational hazard." James returned. "So, are you taking us?"

Marlin shook his head again.

"It's a matter of safety. I ain't taken yeh lot."

James turned to look at his two friends before looking back at the man. He slipped his hand into his robes pocket.

"How about now?" he asked, holding out a small bag, filled with gold coins. "Can we make it across before the storm?"

Marlin eyed the bag carefully, before his gaze lifted to James' face.

"It really is unsafe..."

"I believe you." James interrupted. "But I also believe we can make it across to Nurmengard before the storm hits." he shook the bag gently, making the galleons inside rattle. "What do you think?"

Marlin looked uncertain.

"I don't know, it'll still be a rough journey..."

James dug a hand through his trouser pocket, pulling out a fistful of gold coins. He added them to the bag.

"And now?" he asked, dangling the bag in front of the man.

Marlin took the bag from James, a grin on his face.

"Hop on aboard!" he chuckled.

xxx

Harry paced the length of his small cell in an effort to keep warm. He didn't know what else to do so he kept his pace up, trying his best to stay active. His head was thumping painfully, his headache worse with the cold.

"Come on, Harry! Don't think about it!" he muttered to himself, as he rubbed at his scar with his bound hands. He forced himself to keep moving.

He could hear the rapid and thunderous sound of the water, beating down on the rocky island and he felt the cold intensify because of it. He didn't know how he was going to brave the cold for the rest of his time in Nurmengard. He had no doubt that Jackson was going to keep him here until he agreed to hand over the pendant. Harry scoffed to himself. He would die before handing his father's Horcrux over to the Ministry. Harry paused mid step and glanced around his cell. He probably _would_ die here _because_ he didn't hand over the pendant. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry resumed his fast pacing. It wouldn't do well to think such things.

It was only when Harry happened to glance over during his pacing that he noticed it. He paused mid step, halting completely. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the dark stain, steadily spreading on the floor of the corridor, outside his cell. He walked towards the bars, staring out at the strange sight. The flickering torches on the walls of the corridor gave enough light for Harry to make out what he was seeing, he just couldn't believe it.

A steady stream of water was spreading from the furthest side of the corridor and was slowly making it's way across, spilling into the cells. Harry stepped away as thin trickles of water entered into his cell. Harry looked at it in surprised shock. What the hell was going on?

xxx

On the ground floor, inside the guards break room, two guards were busy talking, sipping at their hot cups of tea, discussing their youngest prisoner.

"I can't believe he's only sixteen." Davis said, shaking his head. "I thought he would be a lot older, judging by all the things he's done." he took a gulp of his tea as he brought back the details he had read in the paper that morning, about the Dark Prince's crimes. "It's kind of sad, no?"

Jackson shrugged.

"He's the spawn of evil itself," he said. "I don't feel sorry for him."

Davis raised an eyebrow at him but didn't fight the statement. Voldemort _was_ evil in every sense of the word.

"Are you really going to keep him in the lower cell?" Davis asked.

Jackson pulled a face.

"Of course not! I might be reckless but I'm not stupid." he picked up his cup. "He'll die of hypothermia in that place. I just want him to _think_ that he's staying there. That way he'll do what I ask of him without giving me cheek."

"And what is that, exactly?" Davis asked, even though he knew what it was his friend wanted from the boy. "Why do you want that pendant so badly?" he came outright and asked.

Jackson hesitated in answering.

"It's not just a pendant. It wouldn't be so heavily protected if it was just a necklace. I want to see what's so special about it, since it's charmed so securely."

"So it's just a case of curiosity?" Davis asked. "That's why you're being harsh with him?"

"That and to break the boy's spirit. He's too confident. He needs to see where he is and that he's not the one in control any more, we are." Jacked took a sip of his tea. "The sooner he learns that, the easier things will get for him.

Davis nodded in understanding and both men lapsed into silence for a minute.

"When are you bringing him back upstairs?" Davis asked.

Jackson smirked.

"Another hour at least." he said. "I'll get him for about seven. That way, he can swallow his pride and have his dinner before he sleeps off the cold in his warm cell." he grinned at Davis. "Bloody teenagers, hot headed idiots!"

xxx

Harry pulled at the bars of his cell, trying with all his strength and might to break them apart. The cell was old but reinforced by magic, the bars wouldn't budge. Harry slammed both hands against the bars in anger, achieving nothing more that a smarting pain in his hands.

"Very funny, Jackson!" he yelled out. "If this is your attempt to scare me, it's not going to work!"

He was certain that the water flooding his cell was a prank of the guard. A way to scare him into handing over the pendant. He was expecting the smirking face of the guard to appear any second now, ridiculing him and demanding the pendant in return of being saved from drowning.

But the water had now reached past his knees and there was no sign of the guard. Harry kicked out at the bars again in panicked frustration.

"Hey! Jackson!" he yelled. "Cut it out, you son-of-a-bitch!"

But he got no answer in return.

The freezing water continued to flood into the cell, filling it and the corridor, at an alarming rate. Harry could see it wasn't just his cell that was being flooded. The empty cells next to him were filling up with water too. He found it strange that the empty cells were being flooded. If this was a attempt to scare him, surely it would just be his cell that would be flooded.

A terrible thought occurred to him then. What if this wasn't a prank by Jackson? What if this was a genuine flood? Harry knew no guard would be checking up on him tonight. There were no meals scheduled to be delivered and Jackson would probably come to see him in the morning. But by then, it would be too late. He would already have drowned.

Harry pulled at the Kelso cuffs around his wrists, trying desperately to get them off so he could open the cell door and get out. But no matter how much he pulled at them or how brutally he tried to force his hands out of them, the cuffs stayed put.

"Fuck!" Harry swore, giving up on the cuffs. "Fuck!...fuck!"

The water was now at Harry's waist, numbing his lower half with it's icy grip. Harry struggled to think straight. The cold was already unbearable but now with the cold water threatening him, he couldn't stop the panic from overwhelming him.

Harry tried the door again, willing his exceptional raw magic to force it's way out, past the Kelso cuffs, and unlock the door. But no matter how long he kept his hands on the door or how hard he tried to break past the cuffs, his wandless magic failed to make it past the cuffs.

Harry pulled his hands away, instead wrapping them around the bars and he violently pulled on them again. He needed to get out of the cell. The ceiling of the cell was a lot lower than that of the main corridor. If he could make it out of his cell and get to the corridor, he would stand a chance of survival.

xxx

Jackson was in the main office, talking to a fellow guard, Hugh Beckett, about the handful of prisoners Nurmengard had, when he heard a knock at the door. He frowned, no one usually knocked on the door. The office was available to whichever guard needed it. Before he or Beckett could call out to ask who was there, the door opened and an astonished looking Davis walked in, with three blue robed Aurors trailing behind him.

"Jackson, you have to see this." Davis said as he walked inside.

Jackson didn't have a chance to wonder what his colleague was talking about. He saw it the moment the man walked in behind Davis. The messy hair and strikingly similar features made Jackson reach for his wand reflexively.

"Whoa!" James halted mid step, throwing his hands up in the air, as the guard pulled his wand out and aimed at him. "What are you doing?"

Behind James, Remus and Sirius pulled out their wands, aiming at the blond haired guard.

"Jackson, It's all right." Davis said, reaching out a hand towards him. "I've checked them. They're Aurors from the Ministry. Their passes are verified."

Jackson, still wasn't convinced.

"Who are you?" he asked the wizard he was targeting.

"Auror James Potter," James replied. "Do you mind lowering your wand?" he asked derisively. "We happen to be on the same side!"

Jackson lowered his wand, making Remus and Sirius mirror the action. Jackson stared wide eyed at James.

"You look...so much like..." he stopped suddenly, narrowing his eyes at him, "Wait, did you say, Potter? Auror James Potter?" he asked.

James was looking at the guard with severe dislike.

"Yeah," he replied tightly. "Why?"

Jackson stared at him dumb-founded.

"As in the Auror Potter who took down Karakoff?" Jackson asked. "You're the Auror that uncovered Dolohov of being a Death Eater?" he looked at James with awe. "I've heard about you. You're somewhat of a legend when it comes to capturing Death Eaters."

James relaxed a little. An awkward smile graced his face.

"Yeah, well, I didn't do it alone. I had plenty of help." he grinned, looking back at Remus and Sirius, who were grinning back at him. He looked back at the guard."Do you usually attack anyone who comes to your office?" he asked Jackson.

The guard seemed to snap out of his daze. His eyes sharpened as he took in the similar face again.

"No, I...sorry. You caught me off guard. You have a _very_ uncanny resembl-"

A sudden beeping sound interrupted him, making all the men in the room look around at the wooden shelf, holding more than a dozen clear orbs. One of them was flashing.

"What's wrong now?" Beckett muttered, walking over to the orb. He stared at it for a second. "Another flood." he announced. "Looks like we get one every time a storm hits." he turned around to face his colleagues and Aurors.

Jackson muttered something under his breath. He was getting so sick of this. Any time the weather got too rough or a storm hit, the surge tide would cause severe flooding. But of course, nothing was done about it. They had just been told to keep prisoners out of the affected section of the prison.

"Let me guess, lower ground, south west again?" he asked.

Beckett shook his head.

"No, south east this time." he said.

Both Jackson and Davis paused, the colour rapidly draining from their faces.

"What? South east?" David asked.

Beckett looked back at the orb and nodded.

"Yeah."

"No, no, no!" Jackson hurried over to the orbs, pushing Beckett out of the way. "South east never floods! It's always ever been south west!" he protested, checking the orb and seeing to his dismay that it was in fact the orb for south east that was flashing, signalling that the area had a problem.

"This place is a dump!" Sirius muttered quietly.

"Prison, Sirius," Remus reminded, just as quietly. "It's a prison, not a holiday resort."

Without another word, Jackson and Davis bolted out of the room, running at top speed. Perplexed and curious, the three Aurors ran behind them, out of the office and down the dark corridor.

"What's going on?" James asked catching up. "Is there a problem?"

Jackson ran to the heavy metal doors and opened them, revealing a winding staircase downwards.

"There's a _big_ problem!" he said, "Fudge will have my head!" he started making his way downstairs, Davis, James, Sirius and Remus following behind him.

"Why? What have you done?" Remus asked.

"I put the boy, the Dark Prince, in one of the cells down here." Jackson explained as he hurried down the steps.

"You what?" James asked, nearly tripping down the stairs. "Why would you lock him here?"

"He was being cheeky." Jackson explained. "I was questioning him and he tried to fight back. It was only supposed to be for a short time, just to get him to behave." Jackson jumped the last few steps and ran to the double doors ahead.

"Why would you lock anyone down here when you know the place is vulnerable to flooding?" Remus asked angrily.

"This is the first time this section has flooded!" Jackson said, taking out his wand. "I wouldn't put any of my prisoners' lives in danger. I take my work seriously!"

"Clearly!" Sirius mocked.

Jackson ignored the remark and quickly cast a bubble charm on the door, encasing the doorway in a shimmering clear bubble.

"Alohomora!" he yelled.

The doors opened and the bubble encasing the entire door frame was the only thing that stopped the sudden rush of water from knocking the men to the ground.

"Oh fuck!" Jackson swore when he saw the lower ground corridor.

The water had filled the chamber, almost reaching midway. The water had reached the point where the wall torches were hanging and had now extinguished them, making it too dark to see into the cells.

"Lumos!"

Both Jackson and Davis lit their wands, trying to see into the cells. The three Aurors did the same to help see the situation better.

The water had flooded the cells completely. The water was just touching the ceiling of the cells but even now continued to rise above it, filling the chamber itself.

"We're too late!" Davis exclaimed.

James felt his stomach clench painfully at the sight. The boy was locked in one of those cells, unable to get out as the water continued to fill it. He felt sick at the thought of the boy drowning, completely helpless to save himself.

"Oh, God! He's dead!" Jackson was panicking. "I killed him! Oh fuck! I'm dead. Fudge will have my head! Fuck!"

"Which cell was he in?" James asked, grabbing Jackson's arm to make the man focus on him.

"The...the fourth one." Jackson muttered, still in shock over what he had unintentionally done.

James quickly let go of the man and pulled off his outer robe before kicking off his shoes.

"James! What are you doing?" Remus asked, moving forward to grab a hold of him.

"We might still have a chance. The water has just touched past the ceiling of the cells. He might still be alive." James explained in a rush. "If I can get to the cell, I can unlock it and pull him out."

"Are you insane?" Sirius asked. "There is no way he could have survived. The water is freezing! If he didn't drown already he would have died from being in cold water for so long!" he grabbed at his friend. "Prongs, he's dead!"

James pulled out of both men's grips.

"You don't know that! I still have to try!"

James cast the bubble head charm on himself, allowing him to breathe under water, and without another second of thought he jumped through the secure charm on the door and into the freezing water. As soon as he plunged into the water, the cold hit him like punch in the gut. He gasped, an involuntary reaction to the cold shock of the water. If it wasn't for the bubble head charm, he would have swallowed water.

It was pitch black. He couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. His moment of disorientation had him cursing. He was wasting precious seconds. He would lose the Dark Prince if he didn't get to him quickly.

Suddenly, two blasts of light seared above his head, tearing their way across the surface of the water and giving James his necessary light. Two balls of golden light dropped into the water, right before him. James smiled, at least Remus and Sirius were thinking straight.

James swam quickly, the two balls of light floating alongside him. James turned to his right, trying to make out the direction of the cells. The light was helpful but only for his immediate surroundings. He swam forward, pushing himself to swim as fast as possible. He caught sight of metal bars ahead of him. He had reached the cells, now he just had to figure out which cell was the fourth one without wasting too much time. It was hard underwater to get your bearings right.

He wondered to himself how long someone could hold their breath underwater. A minute, two, three maybe four at the most? He knew some, like professional swimmers could hold their breath for up to five, six minutes but how long could someone who had recently been injured hold their breath for? His own thoughts had him swimming frantically, trying to get to the cells as fast as he could. He reached one and grabbed at the bars, peering into the darkness. He directed one of the balls of light to go inside the cell. It did and James saw it was empty. He pushed away from the cell and swam to the next one. This one was empty too.

With a sense of urgency, James swam to the next, willing himself to be as quick as possible. He grabbed at the bars of the next cell, the floating lights at his side. Before James could see into the cell, something grabbed at the bars. He felt fingers brushing against his own. Startled, he looked up just as the two balls of light floated up towards his head. The light shone brightly, allowing James to see the boy on the other side of the bars. The familiar pair of emerald green eyes blinked in surprise at him.

James gasped, the bubble head charm allowing the reaction, otherwise he would have swallowed a lot of water. He stared at the boy, a young replica of himself but with Lily's green eyes. He was brought out of his stupor when the green eyes narrowed at him and the bars he was holding shook a little. He realised the boy was pulling at the bars, trying to signal he wanted out.

James came out of his shocked daze and quickly pointed his wand at the door, casting the spell to unlock it. He pulled the door open and grabbed a hold of the boy from his robes. Pulling him along, James swam upwards, trying to get to the surface as fast as possible. He could see the air bubbles escaping from the boy's mouth. They broke past the surface of the water in a matter of seconds. James ended the bubble head charm and focused on the boy coughing and gaping desperately for air. He swam towards the group of wizards waiting for them.

"Oh thank God!" Jackson said in relief, seeing the boy was still breathing.

Remus and Sirius neared the edge of the door, reaching out to help their friend with the boy. Davis and Jackson reached out too. James swam awkwardly, one arm around the boy and the other pushing at the water to swim. He reached the doorway and he first pushed the boy out of the freezing water. Davis and Remus grabbed a hold of the boy's arms and pulled him out. Remus noticed the cuffs, binding the boy's hands together as he grabbed a hold of his arm to pull him out. He looked over at the guards angrily.

Remus and Davis deposited the still coughing and gasping boy on the ground. Sirius and Jackson helped James out of the water.

"James, you okay?" Sirius asked in concern, as James collapsed against the wall, leaning heavily on it.

James didn't answer. He stayed on the ground, his eyes fixed on the trembling boy before him. Remus and Sirius looked over at the boy as well, seeing him properly this time. The dark haired boy turned his face slightly towards them, staring at them before his eyes travelled back to James. Remus and Sirius saw the sharp green eyes and the face that resembled a young James Potter.

"Oh, God!" Sirius choked out. "James...what...?"

James didn't say a word but continued to stare at the boy, not daring to believe what he saw before him.

xxx


	13. Long Lost Son

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Healer Bennett pulled out a blanket from the cupboard, charming it to stay warm with a quick flick of his wand. He brought it over to the trembling boy and draped it over him.

"This will help." he said as he picked up a second blanket, tucking it over the first.

Harry was still conscious but he didn't respond. He merely closed his eyes.

Healer Bennett was surprised to see Harry back in his ward within twenty four hours. He was just getting ready to have his dinner when he saw Jackson and Davis supporting the boy, heading to his ward. The boy was completely drenched from head to foot and could barely walk, stumbling horribly in the guards' grip. The first thing Bennett did was use the quick dry spell on Harry, drying his clothes instantly before placing him on the bed.

The Healer took in the sight of Harry's pale skin and the bluish tinge of his lips. His pallor and violent shivers didn't leave much to guess what he was suffering from. He turned to the men in the room.

"How long was he on lower ground?" he asked.

A worried looking Jackson shifted uncomfortably.

"Around ten hours." he stated.

Bennett turned to look at him, a slight incredulous look on his face. He shook his head in disappointment as he looked away.

"Not much of a surprise then that he's got hypothermia." he stated.

"It wasn't...I didn't mean for him to get sick." Jackson defended. "I was going to get him out soon."

"Why was he wet?" Bennett asked.

"There was a...a flooding because of the storm." Jackson explained with notable guilt in his voice.

Healer Bennett didn't say anything but reached into his small cabinet, pulling out a vial of peppermint potion. Protocols be damned. He wasn't going to let the boy suffer any longer. He looked over at Jackson to see if he said anything about the potion, but the guard only nodded his head once before dropping his gaze.

Bennett tucked a hand under Harry's neck and lifted his head slightly while bringing the vial to his lips.

Green eyes fluttered open and focused on the Healer. Bennett smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"It'll warm you up." he said.

He could tell his words weren't processed as clouded eyes continued to stare at him. The Healer pushed a little, forcing the lips to part slightly and the vial was tilted, the potion slipped past the lips and into his mouth. He was glad the boy's reflexes kicked in and he swallowed. He gently laid the boy back.

"Take his cuffs off." Bennett said, gathering the necessary supplies.

The two guards hesitated.

"It's not safe to remove them. He's demonstrated an ability of wandless..."

"What's he going to do in his current condition?" Bennett asked Jackson, exasperated. When neither of the guards acted, Bennett turned to them with a sigh. "His wrists are bleeding. I need to heal them. You can put the cuffs back on as soon as I'm done dressing them."

Jackson nodded reluctantly, walking over to join the Healer. He tried not to look too closely at the torn skin of the boy's wrists as he took off the cuffs. He could tell the injuries were because the boy had tried to force them off, probably in an attempt to save himself from drowning. He glanced up at Harry but the boy didn't seem to register what was happening to him. His eyes were closed. Even so, Jackson brought out his wand, aiming at Harry's head. The slightest movement and he was ready to knock him out. But Harry didn't try anything, he seemed to be on the very edge of consciousness, fighting to stay awake but too incoherent to take in his surroundings.

The Healer cleaned and dressed his wrists in silence. He dressed both wrists in white bandages and stepped back, allowing Jackson to click the cuffs back in place.

"How bad is it?" Davis asked, sounding worried as he took a step towards them.

Bennett sighed as he pulled himself away from the bed.

"No prizes for guessing he's got hypothermia." Bennett said. "It's still moderate, which is lucky. With him being exposed to the cold for almost ten hours, hungry and dehydrated, hypothermia was certain. But the flooding could have pushed his condition to severe hypothermia. The body loses more heat and at a faster pace when in cold water." He explained. He looked at Harry. "He really is lucky he didn't drown and his condition didn't worsen to prove fatal." He looked up at Jackson and Davis. "You got to him on time."

Here Jackson turned to look in the direction of the door, at the three men standing at the threshold, watching them from the open doorway. The Aurors had followed behind him and Davis when they rushed Harry to Healer Bennett, but for some reason they hadn't come inside the ward, choosing to wait outside. They had been watching them, their eyes never leaving the trembling boy.

"It wasn't us." Davis supplied. He nodded towards James.

The Healer had noticed the three newcomers but he was too busy focusing on his patient to pay them much notice. At Davis' gesture, he turned to look at the men, his gaze settling on James for longer than the other two. He saw that the dark haired Auror was still in his wet clothes, dripping water on the floor of the corridor.

The Healer left Harry's side and walked over to the door, taking a vial of peppermint potion with him.

"Unless you want hypothermia as well, I suggest you do something about your wet clothes." he said, offering the man the vial.

James didn't take it. He barely looked at the Healer. His hazel eyes were fixed to the boy, staring at him with troubled eyes.

From beside him, Remus reached over and took the offered vial. Healer Bennett was studying James, his eyes scanning over the Auror's face, looking for any signs that may suggest he needed help.

"Do you need anything else from me?" he came outright and asked, pointing at the vial in Remus' hand.

James looked over at him then.

"No," he spoke quietly. The Healer held his gaze for a moment before nodding, taking a step away from him. Suddenly James stopped him. "Actually, I do need something." his eyes jumped to the dark haired boy again.

A small, somewhat sad smile came across the Healer's face. He nodded his head in understanding, his hand coming up to stop James from speaking.

"I know what you want." he said. "Wait here."

He turned to walk back inside the ward. He went to his small drawer and pulled it open, rummaging through it. Finding what he was looking for, the Healer walked back to Harry.

The potion had woken Harry up a little and the 'stay warm' blankets were slowly taking away the cruel chill that had spread all over him. Harry felt the small prick just nick at his skin. Wincing, more out of surprise than pain, Harry looked over to see the Healer had extracted some blood from his arm and had placed the few drops into an elongated glass phial. His gaze fixed the Healer with a questioning look.

The Healer didn't say anything and turned away from him, walking towards the door. Harry's eyes followed him, watching as the man handed the glass phial to James Potter. Harry's green gaze met with James' and for a moment both wizards simply stared at each other. Harry was the first to look away, he closed his eyes, leaning his head back to rest it and he hoped with all his might when he opened his eyes again, James Potter would be gone.

xxx

"Here," Healer Bennett said as he handed the glass phial to James. At James' surprised look, he explained, "If I was you, I would want proof too."

James looked over at Harry, noting that the boy was watching them now. His green eyes found him and James almost lost his hold on the glass phial. His eyes were almost identical to Lily's. He looked down at the phial, wondering for a faint moment if the test was even necessary. He already knew the answer, it was right before him.

Still, James brought his wand out and touched the small label, sitting neatly in the window of the glass bottle. He had to do the test, just to make sure this was all real, that this wasn't a trick, a cruel, cold hearted trick of Voldemort's. He whispered the incantation and words scribbled themselves across the label. For the next few seconds, James did nothing but stare at the words, the name written in clear print. The identity spell had delivered its result, the blood contained inside belonged to _Harry James Potter._

James didn't look up from the phial. He didn't look to see the boy was staring at him again. He didn't meet the gaze of his long lost son. He simply turned, handed the phial to a shocked looking Sirius and walked away, heading for the stairs that would lead him out and away from here. He didn't look back to see Harry's quiet gaze follow him.

xxx

The storm had passed. The waves were calmer, softer, the water leaping onto the rocks of the island only to drain away again. James sat motionless on the rocks, letting the cold wind swipe at his face and ruffle his hair. His clothes were still wet and in this weather he would definitely catch a cold, or as Healer Bennett had said, hypothermia. But James couldn't find it in himself to pick up his wand and cast the drying charm.

He heard footsteps behind him but he already knew who it would be. Remus and Sirius sat down beside him, one on either side of him. He felt Remus' drying spell wash over him, a tingling warm sensation swept through his body, but he couldn't even open his mouth to say thanks.

Sirius pushed the vial of peppermint potion into his hand but James didn't make any effort to drink it. They didn't say a word to each other, but just sat in silence, each taking the time to let the truth sink in deeper.

"He didn't kill him." James said quietly, very suddenly, surprising the other two. "Voldemort didn't kill him."

Remus and Sirius weren't sure if he was talking to them or just saying his own thoughts out loud.

"James?" Remus called to him. He was relieved when James responded and turned to look at him.

"I never thought...never doubted that Harry was...was dead." James said slowly, painfully. "I thought Voldemort killed him, because of the prophecy, because of...of what it said." his hazel eyes found Remus and he stared at him. "I never imagined, even for a second that he could...that Harry could be alive."

Remus looked at his best friend with saddened eyes.

"How could you James? You were tricked." he reminded him. "Voldemort set it up so we found a baby's body, made us think it was Harry."

James squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to remember that day. He had almost died that day, all those years ago, when he was informed by the authorities that they had found a baby boy's remains and he was identified as Harry Potter.

"Oh God!" Sirius muttered, evidently remembering that day too. "That was a fake?" he realised. "We buried him, thinking he was Harry!"

James took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes furiously. So much had happened in such little time, he couldn't make sense of it. He gathered the body he had buried, thinking it was his son's, was in fact fake. He remembered how badly mutilated the body was, the memory of it still haunted him. By the time the the dead baby was found, it had already started to decompose to the extent that identification could only be done by magical means. The hospital had done an identity spell using what little blood was left. James was told by a tearful Healer that the infant had been drained completely of blood, leaving only trace amounts. Even so, a sample was tested and it was identified as belonging to Harry Potter. The hospital had offered to do more thorough tests, taking body tissue from the corpse but James had refused. He was heart broken at what cruelty his son had been subjected to and he didn't want to further mutilate what was left of his baby boy. He had buried the tiny baby, believing in his heart that it was his son. He realised now that Voldemort had fooled them using some of Harry's blood so the body could be identified as Harry Potter. The way he had been tricked into believing his son's death made a fierce burn of rage erupt inside him.

"I can't believe he did this!" he hissed furiously. "That...that bastard made me think...that son-of-a-bitch!" He ran a hand through his hair roughly, pulling at his dark locks. "I'm going to kill him!" he stated. "He took my son away from me. I'm going to kill him!"

"He failed, Prongs." Sirius said. "Don't think about what Voldemort tried to do. He lost Harry. We got him back."

James shook his head angrily.

"Did we?" he asked, sounding completely broken. He turned to look at Sirius with blazing eyes. "What do I do now?" he asked. "If I try to protect him, I'll be turning against everyone I know, the Ministry, the Order, everyone! But if I stand back and do my job, I'll lose my son all over again, but this time it will be to the Dementors." The thought made his stomach twist and hot anger exploded inside him again. He couldn't let that happen to his son, not now, not when he just got him back.

"I know that this is complicated," Remus started, "but we'll figure something out."

"We're with you," Sirius said quietly. "We'll fight alongside you, no matter who we have to fight." He smiled at his friend. "Whatever you decide to do, we're right by your side."

James felt immense gratitude fill him at Sirius' words. He was truly blessed to have such loyal friends. He nodded his head at Sirius, unable to say anything. They lapsed into silence again.

"This is why you were so desperate to see him." Remus said, realisation dawning on him. "You didn't know it was Harry but your paternal instinct did!"

Sirius looked awestruck.

"Wait, so, on some level, you already knew it was Harry?" he asked.

James shook his head.

"No, I didn't." he said. "There was something about him that unnerved me and I had this...this feeling that I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't figure it out." he dropped his gaze to his hands, his fingers picking at the potion vial. "I didn't say this to anyone but...but his voice...his voice reminded me of Damy."

Remus and Sirius looked taken aback.

"Pup?" Sirius asked. "Really?"

"I didn't want to say it out loud," James explained. "I didn't want to admit to anyone, including myself that my son reminded me of Voldemort's so-" he caught himself in time. The words almost out of his mouth caused his chest to tighten painfully, the full realisation of the situation they were in hit him again. James closed his eyes, fingers tightened around the glass phial, threatening to break it. "God, this is so fucked up!" he hissed furiously, "How do I explain this to everyone? My own son, _my_ Harry, is the enemy?" he shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "How am I going to tell Lily?" he asked, barely noticing the crushed phial in his grip and the liquid dribbling down his hand. "What do I say? The Dark Prince isn't Voldemort's son, he's ours. He's Harry but we can't bring him home as he's in prison and in a matter of days, he'll most likely be given the _fucking_ Kiss!"

"We're not going to let that happen!" Remus said. "The moment Harry walks into the courtroom, everyone will see he's _your_ son. We'll present evidence at his trial, explain how Voldemort tricked us into believing Harry was dead so he could bring him up instead. It's obvious he's brainwashed Harry, manipulated him into doing his bidding. The Ministry will have to take that into account."

"Yeah, Prongs, and Harry is only sixteen." Sirius pointed out. "He's a minor. They will have to take that into consideration."

"He has multiple counts of murder against him." James said brokenly. "You know as well as I do, if a minor commits a crime of adult nature, they are punished accordingly." he shook his head. "Even if, by some miracle, he doesn't get the Kiss, he'll be given a life sentence for using the Unforgivables." he ran a hand through his hair again. "I don't know what to do." he said frustrated.

"We'll speak to Dumbledore tonight, as soon as we get back." Sirius said. "He'll figure something out." he said with full faith in his former Professor.

James looked around at Sirius before his gaze flickered over to the tall black tower that was Nurmengard. He could speak to Dumbledore once he got back, but now, he had to go and speak to his long lost son.

xxx

James was led to the small room on the top floor. In the short hour that James had spent outside, talking to his friends, Harry had been discharged by the Healer. His body temperature was near enough back to normal and he didn't have any lasting injuries that required his stay in the hospital ward of the prison. So when James requested a meeting with the Dark Prince, the guards told him he could only speak to him in one of the interrogation rooms. Having no other choice in the matter, James agreed.

Jackson had led Harry back into the room they had been in that same morning. This time though, he didn't secure Harry in the chair. The Kelso cuffs were still on so Harry didn't need any further restraints. Jackson knew the Auror wasn't going to interrogate him, he had figured out the relationship Auror Potter had with the boy after his reaction in the hospital ward. Jackson conjured a simple wooden chair for Harry and guided him to sit down, noting with dismay how he was still shivering. He had avoided speaking to Harry and didn't try to meet his gaze. As quick as he could, Jackson left the room, clicking it to close behind him.

James was told he had only ten minutes, that was all he was authorised for. James decided to go in alone, leaving Sirius and Remus on ground level. James paused before the door, taking in a deep breath. His son was just on the other side of this door. He prepared himself, he knew this wasn't going to be an easy meeting and he wanted to ready himself.

He grasped the doorknob and turned it, clicking it to open and the door swung inwards. James paused at the threshold as he saw Harry sitting in the chair. Seeing him properly, without the mask or underwater in a dark cell, James could see and fully appreciate the striking resemblance between them. The emerald green eyes were almond shaped, just like Lily's, and they were staring at him.

Realising he had been just standing there in the doorway, gawking at him, James quickly shook himself out of his stupor. He took a step forward, coming into the room. He made to close the door behind him when a sudden thought came to him. He had heard the Healer say Harry had been locked in the cell for ten hours and he was hungry and thirsty. That was how he had developed hypothermia, even before the flooding. He stared at the sixteen year old, noting straight away how tired he looked.

Clearing his throat, James spoke.

"Do...do you want some water?" he asked, thinking he could ask one of the guards to get him a glass a water. After all, he didn't want Harry to think he was here to interrogate him.

Piercing green eyes narrowed at him and an expression of anger blanketed the boy's face as he tilted his head to the side a little, incredulously. James was confused at the reaction to his question, when it suddenly hit him. Asking someone who had very nearly drowned, barely two hours ago, if they wanted some water wasn't the most sensitive of questions.

"I wasn't being funny," James started to explain in a hurry. "I...I wasn't ridiculing you. I was serious. I thought you might be thirsty..." he stopped when Harry looked away angrily, shifting in his seat.

James closed the door, feeling like an idiot. He walked over to the only other chair, directly opposite Harry and sat down. The table between them seemed too big, in James' opinion. He was only a few steps away from his son but even that distance was hard to cope with.

James stared at the boy, taking in every detail he could. He couldn't believe the incredibly handsome sixteen year old sitting before him was the same person as his baby boy. That tiny little baby he used to rock in his arms, tickle to make him laugh, his '_little man_', this was that same boy, all grown up.

James pushed past those memories, ones that had had buried for so long now in the back of his mind, never letting them out for fear he would go crazy with grief if he did. James knew he couldn't deal with that just yet. He had to talk with his son, before his meagre ten minutes were up.

"Are you okay?" James found himself asking.

Harry looked over at him with icy green eyes.

"Still breathing," he said. "Why? You want to change that?"

James felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand. He had never heard someone speak with such hate before.

"I know that this is all very confusing, for you." James started. "You must be wondering about our...resemblance."

Harry smirked at him.

"I did notice, yeah." he replied.

James took in a deep breath.

"I'm...I'm your real father, Harry." James said, keeping his gaze fixed on the boy for his reaction.

Harry's smirk only got wider and he cocked up an eyebrow.

"No, really?" he asked, his tone mocking and condescending.

James paused.

"You already know?" he asked, shocked. He thought maybe Harry had guessed the truth but his demeanour suggested he'd known for years. James shook his head, "I'm surprised Voldemort told you."

Harry's expression darkened immediately.

"Don't speak my father's name!" he hissed.

A moment of silence before James leaned forward, his eyes locked with Harry's.

"Harry, he's not your father, I am."

Harry scoffed at him.

"A father? You really call yourself that?" he asked, "Just because you brought someone into this world, it doesn't make you a parent." he stated. "My father is the one who brought me up, taught me how to survive, made me what I am."

"He's also the reason you are here, locked in Nurmengard awaiting trial!" James said.

Harry relaxed back into his seat, a smirk on his face.

"A minor setback, I admit." he said with a shrug. "But I won't be here for long."

"You can forget it," James said, "He's not coming for you. Voldemort wouldn't try to break you out. You've been left to your fate."

Harry chuckled.

"If that's what you think then you don't know my father."

James felt his whole body tense every time Harry referred to Voldemort as _father_. He felt like a vein in his head was going to explode with the tension.

"Harry, look, this is...this is not why I came here to speak to you." he said, rubbing at his head with desperate frustration. "I...I'm not here to scare you or to argue with you. But the truth of the matter is that you will be facing a trial very soon." James said. "Surely you realise what fate awaits you?"

Harry didn't speak but his expression became serious once again. Seeing this, James continued.

"I am going to do whatever I can to help you but you..."

"Why?" the question interrupted James, making him stop mid sentence. "Why are you going to help me?" Harry asked.

"Because you're my son." James said, honestly. "I lost you once, I'm not losing you again." James said emotionally.

Harry's blazing eyes scanned James' face.

"Really?" he asked. "You _lost_ me?"

James shook his head, trying to make Harry understand.

"Voldemort took you away from me, made me think you were...dead."

Harry kept his eyes fixed on James, his expression darkening.

"Voldemort took me away, did he?" he asked, repeating the words with contempt. He looked away, shaking his head a little. "You're so pathetic, Potter."

James stilled, the words cutting into him like a knife.

"What did he tell you happened?" he asked suddenly. He mentally cursed himself. He should have realised Voldemort had told Harry a lie, a fake account of how he ended up under his care. After all, Harry wouldn't be loyal to Voldemort if he knew the truth about how he was initially brought to be killed. "What did he say to you? How did you end up with him and away from your real parents?" James asked.

Harry looked back at James, but this time there was an expressionless mask in place.

"He didn't tell me anything." he said.

"You're lying!" James said, "Tell me what Voldemort told you happened?"

"I'm not the one lying." Harry said quietly.

The door behind James opened and Jackson and Davis appeared.

"Your time's up." Davis said.

"Wait, just, one more minute, I need..." James started.

"I'm sorry, Auror Potter," Jackson said, walking over to Harry. "Your ten minutes are up."

Harry stood up as Jackson approached him. His eyes were still on James though.

"I just need one more minute, please," James said, turning to face Davis. "I was in the middle of..."

"Sorry," Davis interrupted. "There's nothing more we can do."

Jackson took a hold of Harry's arm and began leading him out. Without another word, Harry left the room, James watching him go with a breaking heart.

xxx


	14. Breaking the News

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jackson opened the door to the cell, the same one that Harry had spent his first night in. He waited for Harry to walk in before he entered the cell as well, leaving the door open for the time being. Harry didn't notice the strange behaviour, his mind was still on the conversation he had with James Potter. He turned to see the guard when he noticed he hadn't heard the cell door slam shut.

Jackson paused, looking a little uncomfortable before he pulled out a thin blanket, folded into a small square, from his robes. He offered it to Harry.

"It's got a 'stay-warm' charm on it." he said quietly. The cell was warm enough but Harry still had mild hypothermia and Jackson didn't want to make any more mistakes.

Harry didn't take the offered blanket. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on the guilty looking guard. Jackson was uneasy under Harry's stare. He shifted from one foot to the other.

"Look...Harry, I really wasn't going to leave you on lower ground. I was just...trying to scare you."

Harry nodded once.

"Is that why you flooded the entire section?" he asked. "To _scare_ me?"

Jackson snapped his head up to look at him.

"What? You think...?" he shook his head. "I didn't do anything!" he protested. "The flood was because of the storm!" he explained.

Harry already knew that, he had figured it out from the guards reactions, but he enjoyed making Jackson feel guilty any way.

"Sure it was." he said sarcastically, turning his back on the guard.

"I..." the guard hesitated. Without another word, he dropped the blanket onto the floor of the cell and turned to leave. He closed the door, the sound making Harry turn to glance at him. Jackson held his gaze for a moment before taking out his wand suddenly, aiming at Harry. "Chain evanesco." he muttered.

Startled, Harry looked down at his hands. The Kelso cuffs were still encircled around both wrists, blocking his wandless magic, but the short chain between them had vanished, freeing his hands. Harry looked up at the guard with surprise.

Jackson didn't say anything. He tucked his wand back inside his robes before turning and walking away.

Harry moved his arms around, rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the ache in them. He'd had his hands cuffed almost the entire day. He walked over to the thin blanket and picked it up. He kept it folded and used it like a pillow, protecting his head from the hard floor.

Harry lay down, sighing deeply. He couldn't believe how close he came to drowning today. He would only admit it to himself but he was utterly terrified when the cell filled with water and he couldn't get out. It must have only been four minutes at the very most that he spent underwater but those four minutes were longest of his life.

Harry felt his heart flutter uncomfortably at the memory of seeing James Potter suddenly appear before him. What was he even doing here? As far as Harry knew, Nurmengard was very rarely visited by Aurors. Harry closed his eyes, trying with all his might to think about something else but all he could focus on was James Potter and the surprise on his face when he saw him on the other side of the bars. The Auror's expression had made it very clear he didn't know who was trapped in the flooded cell. Once he saw who it was, he had hesitated and in that moment, Harry had been certain Potter was going to turn away and leave him to drown. That was why Harry had pulled at the bars so violently, his terror filled panic made him act out. He was still somewhat shocked that Potter had opened the door and let him out. But Harry knew better than to delude himself in foolish fantasies. He knew why Potter had helped him. He hadn't understood it then, but after speaking with him, Harry knew what Potter was trying to do.

He shifted and turned to his side, wincing as his still sore ribs protested to the hard ground. Harry tried to stop thinking about Potter and what he had said. But the more he tried, the more he thought about the pathetic lies and the fabricated story Potter had tried to offer. It made Harry too angry to be able to sleep.

It was almost half an hour later when he heard a pop echo around him. Harry looked around to see a bowl of gruel and a goblet of water arrive in the corner of his cell.

Harry pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the 'meal'. He ignored the food, for now, and picked up the goblet of water, draining it in one go. It wasn't enough to quench his thirst but it was all he was given. Tiredly, Harry walked back and dropped to the ground again, his head resting on the blanket. It took him almost an hour to drift off to sleep, his exhaustion finally catching up with him.

xxx

James opened the front door to Godric's Hollow and walked inside. He pulled off his outdoor cloak as he made his way down the hall. He noticed the house was unusually quiet, an odd occurrence since Damien was home.

James headed towards the living room, still debating furiously in his mind how to tell his wife the life changing truth he had learnt today.

He saw the room was empty so he made his way into the kitchen. He stopped at the threshold, staring at the kitchen table. It was set with two plate settings, surrounded by dishes of his favourite food and two unlit candles.

"About time!" James looked around to see Lily next to the stove. She was in the process of taking out a home made apple pie from the oven. "Where have you been? I've been waiting hours for you." she said, walking over to the table to add the desert. "I've had to reheat the food twice already."

"What's going on?" James asked.

Lily smiled at the shocked expression on her husband's face. She hurried over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I thought it would be nice to spend some quality time together." she replied. "Sirius gave me an idea, while he was annoying me." she laughed. "Something he said made me realise that we haven't had the time lately to sit down and have a proper meal. With everything happening at the Ministry and the meetings with the Order and now this whole Dark Prince business," she shook her head. "I haven't had the chance to just, be with you." she smiled brightly as she pulled away and gestured to the table. "So, I sent Damien with Ron to Molly's and I thought you and I could have dinner and just spend the evening together. Just the two of us."

James didn't know what to say. He glanced at the table but he couldn't even think about food right now. His stomach felt like it was twisted into a hundred different knots. He looked at Lily, seeing her smile with such happiness. He felt awfully guilty for what he was about to put her through.

"We need to talk." he started quietly.

Lily looked surprised. That wasn't what she was expecting from him.

"Wait, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" she teased with a chuckle.

James couldn't muster up any energy to smile at her, even a half hearted one. He held her hand and silently led her to the table, gently pushing her to sit down on the chair. He took a seat next to her and for a moment all he could do was hold her hand, his mind racing with different things to say and ways to break the news.

"James?" Lily spoke quietly, green eyes narrowed in concern. "What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, finally picking up the signs from her worried and exhausted looking husband.

James didn't answer her but his hazel eyes lifted to gaze at her. He cleared his throat.

"I went to Nurmengard." he started.

Lily's eyes narrowed even more.

"Nurmengard?" she questioned with surprise. "I assumed you were at the Ministry."

James shook his head.

"I was, but only to arrange passes to the prison." he looked down at his wife's hand, clutched tightly in his own. "I went to meet the...the Dark Prince."

Lily let out a noise of frustration.

"Honestly, James!" she said annoyed. "Why can't you just let things be?" she tried to pull her hand out of his grip but James refused to let go, his fingers curling around the slender hand.

"Lily, I..." he stopped, dropping his head, fighting to keep control. "I met him." he said quietly without looking at her.

Lily waited, watching her husband carefully. The distress was clearly visible in every inch of James' body. She felt her heart skip a beat as a sudden feeling of foreboding swept over her.

"What is it, James?" she asked again.

He finally looked up, meeting her gaze. Without speaking a word, he let go of her hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out the elongated glass phial. He held it for a moment, his gaze sweeping over the small glass bottle before he offered it to her.

Lily took the phial, confused to her very core about what was going on. She looked at the glass bottle and saw the drops of crimson liquid staining the inside of the tube. Her eyes scanned the phial and came across the white label adorning the front. That was when she read the name printed on the label.

At first, she couldn't get past the first name. _Harry._ It felt like her heart had stopped beating when she saw the name. With great effort, she pushed past the first name and looked at the word next to it. _James._ Her hand trembled as she held onto the glass bottle. She looked to the last word, _Potter_.

Time slowed down for Lily as she sat staring at the name. _Harry James Potter. _She kept reading the name, repeating it again and again in her mind. Her eyes darted to the few drops of blood staining the tube before they snapped back to the label. This was her son's blood, _her_ Harry's blood. Her mind screamed a hundred different questions for her to ask out loud but she found herself unable to do anything more than just stare at the glass tube.

She looked up to find James staring at her, silently studying her reaction. Lily shook her head, trying to clear it so she could think straight. She struggled to find her voice, so she could ask what was going on.

"What...? What is this?" she asked. "Is this...I...this, this can't..."

James leaned forward, placing a hand on hers, to stop it from trembling, effectively halting her speech.

"Lily," he started, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "It's Harry." he said. "Our Harry's alive. He's the Dark Prince."

Lily shook her head again, even though she wasn't sure what it was she was denying. Was it the fact that her son was miraculously alive or the last part of James' sentence?

Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes read the name again. Suddenly she was crying, tears fell from her eyes and sobs racked through her. She looked up at her husband, finding tears in his eyes too.

"He's alive?" she asked in a broken voice.

James nodded, his throat too closed up with emotion to speak.

Lily suddenly let out a loud gasp and even though tears continued to fall from her eyes, she was smiling.

"Oh...God!...thank you!...thank you!...thank you." she gasped.

James gathered her in his arms and both held onto each other, crying freely in the others embrace. Lily kept whispering her thanks, not able to stop herself. Her son was alive, her Harry was alive and well and she would be able to see him again, hold him, hug him, kiss him. She felt her heart pound fiercely in her chest at the thought of seeing her son again.

She pulled out of James' embrace, rubbing her tear soaked cheeks dry with her hands.

"How is he?" she asked with urgency. "Is he well? Did you speak with him, what did he say?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

James nodded.

"I spoke with him." he said, seeing the way Lily's eyes lit up with happiness. "But...he's not well, he's suffering from hypothermia." James told her sadly. "When I got to Nurmengard, the cell he was in had flooded but the guards didn't know about it. He... he almost drowned."

Lily's watery eyes were filled with anger suddenly.

"How could they not know their cells had flooded!" she asked. "We have to get him out of there, James!" she started in a panic. "He can't stay there, he almost got killed!" she got up from her seat, heading to the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" James asked confused.

"I'm going to firecall Dumbledore." Lily said. "He'll help us figure out a way to get Harry out of Nurmengard."

"And then what?" James asked. "Will it be better for him if he's moved to Azkaban?"

The name of the prison sent chills up Lily's body. She stayed standing in the middle of the room, just staring at James with a lost expression. James stood up, walking over to her.

"Sirius and Remus have gone to meet with Dumbledore. They are going to tell him about Harry. Within the hour, there will be an Order meeting arranged and everyone will be informed." James said. "I know that Dumbledore will help us in every way he can to save Harry. We will try to have him acquitted from the charges against him."

Lily nodded her head, watching James carefully, dreading what was coming next. Sure enough, James' face fell and he looked at her with a heart broken expression.

"But Lily, you know as well as I do that it's not going to be easy. Minister Fudge has already announced the trial to the public, this is all a political game for him and he won't be lenient with Harry. It won't matter to him if Harry is our long lost son."

"But we have to do something...!" Lily started brokenly, sobbing again.

"Shh, Lily," James hugged her again, letting her cry into his chest. "I'm not giving up without a fight. I'll do everything I can to get Harry back. I'm not losing him again, I promise." he consoled.

He led her back to the seat and both sat down. Long minutes passed in silence, giving Lily time to slow her stem of tears. James sat grasping her hand, but he didn't speak.

Suddenly Lily spoke, in a quiet voice, breaking the silence.

"What's he like?" she asked. She looked up at James with red rimmed eyes. "Our son, what's he like?"

A sad smile crossed James' face.

"He...well, he still has your eyes." he answered.

Lily smiled, tears welling in her eyes again.

"I didn't think that would change." she said, smiling at the memory of her baby boy.

"He looks just like me." James stated. Even the depressing mood couldn't mask the spark of pride in his words. "Really, Lily, he's like a spitting image of me, the only exception is your eyes." He looked up at Lily suddenly. "What was that word you used to use to describe how alike Harry was to me?" he asked. "You used to use a very funny word."

Lily smiled.

"Creepy." she answered.

James laughed at the reminder.

"Creepy, yeah, that's it." he went quiet again. "It is kind of creepy but in an amazing way." he said. "My son is just like me." he whispered.

"I want to see him." Lily said quietly.

"Nurmengard doesn't allow family visits, only Aurors." James said sadly.

Lily got up from her chair, kneeling before James.

"Please, James!" she begged. "I need to see him. Please, do something, I want to see my son!"

James nodded his head. He would try with everything he had to get Lily to meet Harry, no matter what he had to give up.

The fireplace suddenly shot up in green flames and Remus' head appeared in the green fire.

"James! Lily!"

Both hurried to the fireplace, kneeling down to face the firecall.

"Yeah Remus." James replied quickly.

"The meeting is starting in twenty minutes." Remus told them. "Come on."

James and Lily stood up just as Remus' head vanished. Both husband and wife held each other's hand and grabbed a handful of floo powder, ready to go to the Headquarters.

They left together, still holding hands. Neither of them gave a single look at the kitchen table, still set with two plate settings and various dishes of food that by now had gone cold.

xxx

The great oak doors were knocked on loudly by the two Death Eaters. They swung open, permitting access. The men hurried inside the chamber, reaching the middle of the floor before bowing before the red eyed wizard. Voldemort was standing with his back towards them, his bony hands clutched behind him.

"Is it done?" Voldemort asked, without turning to look at the men kneeling on the marble floor.

One of the men answered, still on the ground.

"Yes my lord. All the paperwork has been submitted. I've just received the confirmation. The trial will take place the day after tomorrow."

Voldemort turned around to look at the men. His expressionless mask hid his pleasure at hearing the news. He gestured with his hand and the two men stood up, but their heads remained bowed, not daring to stand tall in their master's presence.

Voldemort walked over to them, noting the tremble in the men as he neared them.

"There will be no mistakes." He warned. "Everything has to go as planned. I will not tolerate even the slightest of problems." his red eyes scanned each of the men. "My son's life is at stake and if _anything_ happens to him, I will make sure the both of you are killed slowly and excruciatingly painfully. Understood?"

"Yes my lord, understood." Both Death Eaters replied with clear terror in their voices.

"Get out and make the preparations." Voldemort instructed.

The men hurried out of the chamber, not staying a moment longer than they had to.

Voldemort turned around to look at the select few inner circle members waiting for him in the far corner. These four Death Eaters were the only ones that had met Harry. Voldemort gave out his orders.

"Nott, you prepare the others. Explain to them clearly what it is they have to do."

Nott bowed before his master and walked to the door.

Voldemort glanced over at Lucius.

"You are prepared?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, my lord." Lucius replied. "I will be there at least an hour before."

"Good." Voldemort replied.

His red eyes moved to the last two Death Eaters.

"Macnair, you have to arrange the cover."

The man bowed his head, accepting the assignment.

"My lord, do you wish for a muggle to be the decoy or a mudblood?"

Voldemort waved a hand impatiently at him.

"I don't care, as long as you can control them!" he snapped.

Macnair bowed deeply, hoping to escape punishment for annoying the dark wizard

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort ignored him and glanced at the last Death Eater. Bella looked up at him, her heavy lidded eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. She held his gaze, a feat only she managed to do, other than Harry.

"It's only two more nights, Bella." Voldemort said, his voice low and somewhat quiet. "The day after tomorrow, Harry will be brought for his trial." he smiled, at last allowing his mask to drop. "The day after tomorrow, Harry will be back home."

xxx


	15. The Day of the Trial

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Fifteen**

The news had spread like wildfire throughout the wizarding world; the Dark Prince was going to stand trial. The surprisingly quick trial was announced only a day ago and since then all newspapers, magazines, wizarding wireless networks, every media outlet only had one topic of discussion; the Dark Prince's fate.

The Daily Prophet boasted a number of exclusive interviews with the Minister for Magic, claiming that the Minister had pledged to give the son of Voldemort an 'objective and fair' trial. It also claimed that the Minister had personally pushed all other dates back and brought forward the trial of the Dark Prince, so he could be sentenced quickly, on the fourth day of capture. But the majority of the wizarding world wasn't bothered in the least if the trial was fair or not. They argued why there was a trial at all. All they wanted was for the boy to be thrown before Dementors and that would be the end of it.

On the day of the trial, the Ministry of Magic was buzzing with excitement. A spectacular number of people arrived, in the hope of catching a glimpse of the boy. So far, there had been very little revealed about the son of the Dark Lord, but today he was to be brought before the Wizengamot to be judged. Journalists were among the public, trying to get as close to the courtroom entrance as possible, so when the Dark Prince was brought, they would be able to get a picture of him.

But not everyone at the Ministry was excited about the trial. There were two people, in particular, that were trying all they could to stop the trial altogether. James and Lily Potter had been at the Ministry since the early hours of the morning, having had no luck the previous day, to see Minister Fudge. Ever since Dumbledore informed Fudge, two days ago, who the Dark Prince really was, the Minister had refused to meet with either James or Lily. Of course it would all be denied once the trial had concluded and the sentence was carried out. The Potters would be told that it was unfortunate that the Minister couldn't be reached, that he was a busy man and meetings weren't always possible.

But on the day of the trial, James and Lily refused to be ignored. Both tried to get to a member of the Wizengamot so they could speak with them. James finally caught sight of Julian Reid, the Senior Under-secretary to the Minister.

"Reid, I need to speak with you." James said, hurrying to him.

"I can't speak to you right now, Potter." Julian answered quickly, walking away from him.

"I just need a minute to speak to you or the Minister." James pleaded as he hurried alongside the wizard.

Julian barely looked in James' direction as he walked briskly to the elevator.

"Minister Fudge is too busy to speak to anyone right now." he answered.

"I've been trying to speak with Minister Fudge for almost two days now!" James exclaimed, "He's avoiding me and so are you!"

Julian stopped and turned to look at James, a deep sigh escaping the blond haired man.

"I'm not avoiding you." he assured. "But I know why you want to speak to me. Minister Fudge told me about his conversation with Albus Dumbledore." the brown eyed man looked sadly at James. "I'm sorry, Potter, I really am." he said. "I know that you're trying to protect your son but there is nothing that can be done. He has to be held accountable for his crimes."

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you!" James said, desperately trying to make the man understand. "Harry's been brainwashed! Merlin knows what that monster has been filling his head with ever since he was a baby!" James said hatefully. "It's not like Harry's done anything on his own accord. Everything he has done has been on Voldemort's orders!"

Julian bristled horribly at the name of the Dark Lord and he looked sharply at James.

"God damn it, Potter!" he hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to say his name!"

James would normally fight back but today he lowered his head and accepted the reprimand.

"All right, I won't say it again." he promised. "But please, just listen to me." he said. "Don't go ahead with a full trial. Talk with the Minister, convince him to give a closed trial, instead. The date has been brought forward too quickly, the defence hasn't had any time to prepare. Please, Reid, just give us a chance to explain the special circumstances in a closed trial."

But the under-secretary to the Minister was shaking his head even as James was speaking.

"I'm sorry, but the Minister won't agree to that." he said, stepping into the now vacated elevator.

"Reid, listen to me!" James said, his hand shot out blocking the gate to the elevator, stopping the wizard from leaving. "Please, I'm begging you." he said quietly. "If you go ahead with this full public trial, it won't be fair on Harry! His situation needs to be explained properly which just isn't possible in a full trial." he looked pleadingly at the man. "Reid, please, give him a chance. He's only sixteen!"

Julian stepped forward, his brown eyes fixed harshly on James.

"Yes, sixteen years old, and he has just that many counts of murder against him!" he hissed back.

James faltered, his gaze unable to meet the other man's.

"But..."

"Potter, look," Julian interrupted. "If I had any pull on this I would talk with the Minister. I don't necessarily want to be involved in a high profile trial. But you've seen yourself what sort of a turnout we have already and the trial isn't for another four hours yet!" he met the troubled gaze of the Auror. "Fudge is loving the publicity," he confided in a quiet voice. "He won't consider a closed trial. He's promised the people a brutal trial and that is exactly what he's going to deliver."

James knew that. It was why he was fighting to somehow avoid it. He knew once Harry stepped foot in that courtroom, he wasn't going to leave it.

"If I speak to him..."

"He won't listen to you." Julian told him. "He's not going to listen to anybody." he stepped back into the elevator, looking at James with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, Potter, there's nothing I can do."

James let go of the gates and they shut instantly, the elevator sprung to life, taking Julian out of sight.

xxx

Dumbledore joined James and Lily in a empty long corridor of the Ministry. He had just been to see the Minister who, while avoiding the Potters, couldn't manage to keep Dumbledore away.

"What did he say?" Lily asked hurriedly, as soon as the silver haired wizard reached them.

"He's not willing to have a closed trial." Dumbledore informed sadly.

Lily closed her eyes in defeat, shaking her head.

"Oh, no!" she breathed, panicking now. Dumbledore had been her last hope.

"The Minister insists that it's only fair to have a full trial." Dumbledore continued, "I explained to him the sensitivity of the case but Fudge wasn't interested. He objected the notion that we couldn't present whatever evidence we have at the full trial."

"That's just the point!" James fumed. "We don't have much evidence! He trial was announced only yesterday! There's been no time to gather anything for his defence. That's why we need a closed trial, one that gives us more time to speak one on one!" he ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "What are we going to do now?" he asked, more to himself.

"Now, we do what we have to, to ensure that Harry walks out of that trial unharmed." Dumbledore said quietly. "Fudge doesn't believe in the prophecy, like many others. He doesn't realise that by destroying Harry, he will effectively be destroying any chance we have at finishing Voldemort."

He shook away the memory of how some of his Order members had reacted two nights ago, at the meeting that revealed Harry Potter was the Dark Prince. Moody in particular had been rather hurtful, firstly questioning the identity spell used and then insisting that Harry could not be the chosen one, since he was corrupted by staying with Voldemort all those years.

"So what should we do?" Lily asked, ready to do anything.

Dumbledore took a moment to answer.

"We know what Fudge has decided for Harry." he said quietly. "He wants the Kiss. We all know that. But Fudge can't sentence him to the Kiss if Harry proves to be helpful to the Ministry."

"Helpful?" James asked. "As in, give up secrets, information on Voldemort?"

Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Yes."

"I don't think he'll do that." James shook his head, "He didn't break under the guards interrogation at Nurmengard. I don't think he'll do it here."

"He doesn't have to." Dumbledore said. "All we have to do is imply that Harry will eventually give up information. He won't have to say anything today." he smiled sadly at the parents. "I can imagine how loyal Harry must be to Voldemort right now, but that can change. Harry is Voldemort's right hand, the knowledge he has on Voldemort and his Death Eaters is invaluable. We need the Wizengamot to believe that if allowed to live, Harry will eventually give up that critical information."

"But, Harry will still get life in Azkaban for the Unforgivables he's performed." Lily said in a broken voice. "What kind of a life will it be if it's spent behind bars in Azkaban with...with Dementors, breaking him to give up information on Voldemort?" she asked with tears.

"I have been thinking about this ever since deciding to defend Harry at his trial." Dumbledore said, his voice dropping lower to a mere whisper. "I have come to realise that the only way we can save Harry from a life sentence is if we suggest Harry's killings are a case of IIC."

"Imperio Induced Crimes?" Lily questioned.

"Exactly," Dumbledore nodded. "Harry may be excused if we can make the Wizengamot believe every crime he committed was under the Imperius curse. As it is, Voldemort is rather fond of this Unforgivable, so they may believe us."

"And they may not. After all, there is really no way of proving if someone was under the Imperius curse at the time they committed the crime." Lily said worried.

"Exactly," Dumbledore smiled. "If we can't prove Harry was under the influence of the curse, they can't prove that Harry wasn't either. The Wizengamot will have to take it into consideration if we make a claim of IIC during the trial. If nothing else, it may just buy us more time as the Wizengamot has to investigate and then either accept or reject the IIC claim and that can take several hearings."

James found himself relaxing a bit, listening to Dumbledore plan out the defence. It didn't even bother him that they were going to be potentially _lying_ to save Harry. As long as they got Harry out of this mess, James was willing to say or do anything.

A loud noise distracted them and all three turned around to see a door on the far end open and a group of wizards walked into the corridor. The five men that suddenly appeared, saw them but they didn't seem bothered in the least. The sound of chains, clinking and rattling, told James what was happening before the sight assaulted him.

Harry was led into the corridor by two men, while the other five surrounded him, seemingly standing guard around him. James felt his breath hitch in his chest at the sight of his son, in chains, being led in with cold disposition by the wizards. His gaze took in the heavy looking shackles on Harry's wrists, connected to a long thick chain that led to his feet where his ankles were cuffed as well. He heard Lily gasp next to him. He looked over at her to see her emerald gaze fixed on the boy across the corridor. She was trembling, her hands shaking by her sides as she gazed at the dark haired boy in silent surprise.

Harry turned his head a fraction to look at them, having felt their eyes on him. He paused momentarily at the sight of Lily. His expression stayed the same, unemotional and detached, but something flashed in his eyes. His unfaltering gaze stayed on Lily, searching her intently for something.

Lily felt the weight of her long lost son's gaze press down on her, crushing her heart until it bled. She took a single step towards her son, her voice reduced to a mere whisper as she uttered his name.

"Harry."

That was when Harry looked away, ignoring her and the other two wizards completely. Lily felt like she was unable to move as she watched the seven men lead the sixteen year old to a room on the opposite side of the corridor, walking away from them. Harry was taken into the room and all seven wizards entered before the door closed with a small thud.

Lily turned to look at Dumbledore and James. She didn't know what to say, her voice unable to get past her aching chest and the lump at the back of her throat. She had just seen her son, the son she thought she lost so many years ago, but yet she wasn't allowed to go to him, to hold him or embrace him or even speak to him. Lily's resolve not to cry, to shed no more tears, broke and she lowered her head as the burn of tears started in her eyes.

Strong arms encircled her and held her close, her head resting on a familiar chest. Lily let James hold her and comfort her while she cried silently, wondering why fate had to be so cruel.

xxx

Sirius surveyed the atrium packed with bustling people, trying to either get into the Ministry and go to different departments or trying to get out by the fireplaces or visitor exit. No matter the day or time of year, the Ministry of Magic was always full of witches and wizards. But today there was a significant increase in the number of people in the Ministry. It wasn't hard to figure out why. The trial had such publicity that, even in the short four days since Harry's capture, it seemed half of the wizarding world had arrived to witness the historical moment.

Sirius sighed, shutting his eyes to rub at his forehead. He already had a headache and the trial hadn't even started yet. He felt anxious and worried for his godson's fate. Not so much for Harry's sake but for James'. As much as it pained him to admit but he didn't know Harry. James, he knew since he was eleven years old. He had grown up with him at Hogwarts and he considered James like a brother. He didn't want to see him hurt and that was inevitable with this trial happening.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" a gruff voice said from beside him.

Sirius turned his head to look at Moody.

"What is?" he asked.

"The amount of people that have nothing better to do than stand around for hours just to see a murderer!" he shook his head angrily, his grisly hair flailed around him. "They're turning him into a celebrity!"

Sirius sighed, too tired to argue with his fellow colleague. Moody refused to keep his thoughts to himself when it came to the 'Dark Prince'.

Through the crowd of wizards and witches, Sirius suddenly caught sight of Remus, heading his way. He looked deeply upset.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked the moment Remus reached him and Moody.

"I just spoke with James." Remus whispered. "_He's_ here."

"Already?" Sirius asked surprised. "The trial isn't for another hour."

"The guards brought him from Nurmengard a little earlier than planned, for security reasons." Remus explained in a hushed tone. "No one was supposed to know he's already here. The guards brought him from Nurmengard the usual route," Remus continued, "but when they were taking him to the waiting room, they met James, Lily and Dumbledore in the corridor."

Sirius felt his heart beat a little faster. Harry was here to stand trial. Even though he knew this was going to happen, he wasn't fully prepared for it. He felt panicked, almost like it was him facing the Wizengamot, charged with using the Unforgivables.

"How's James?" he asked.

Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"He's coping, but Lily is...inconsolable." he muttered. "I can't stand seeing her cry," he started, looking upset. "She wants to see Harry, talk to him but she's not allowed. I explained to her that only Ministry officials can see an accused before the trial." he shook his head. "But she's too upset to listen."

Sirius felt his heart break for Lily. She was like a sister to him and to Remus. That's why Sirius never took her complaining and telling off seriously. He had always considered that's what sisters did with their brothers.

"Where is Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore is trying to get her to calm down. He's taken her to James' office." Remus replied. "When I left, James was going to go in and see Harry, talk to him before the trial starts."

"Looks like Potter isn't the only one wanting to talk to him." Moody suddenly interrupted.

Remus and Sirius turned to look at Moody questioningly, but Moody only gestured with a nod towards the main atrium. Remus and Sirius followed the Auror's mismatched gaze and saw a familiar face in the crowd of people.

The tall, blond haired man was busy talking with a wizard, nodding and smiling at him but his agitation was clear by the way he was toying with his serpent headed cane, twisting and running his fingers subtly over the silver head.

"What the hell?" Sirius snarled at the sight. "What is that son-of-a-bitch doing here?"

"We should go find out." Remus growled in a low voice.

Remus and Sirius both headed towards Lucius Malfoy, leaving Moody behind. Lucius saw the two men heading towards him and he politely excused himself from the man he was speaking with.

Sirius, who had darted ahead of Remus, got to Lucius first.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked menacingly, he had very little patience when it came to Lucius Malfoy.

The blond haired man smiled deeply, an elegant brow lifted in mock surprise.

"I must be confused. I thought this was the Ministry of Magic." he said in his usual drawl. "I don't need your permission or approval to be here."

Sirius glared hatefully at him. Remus stood next to him, calm and collected as always but even his voice carried his anger today.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" he asked. "What business brings you to the Ministry, _specifically_ today?"

Lucius merely smirked at the werewolf.

"My business is personal." he stated, standing tall.

"Yeah, very personal!" Sirius said. "But you can forget it! You won't be able to see him and if you set one foot in the courtroom, I'll...!"

"Keep your ranting to yourself, Black." Lucius cut him off lazily. "I haven't come here for the trial of the Dark Prince. I have no interest in it." he shrugged.

"Oh, of course!" Sirius started angrily, "Why would _you_ be interested? After all, you're _not_ a Death Eater!" Sirius said sarcastically. He hated how Lucius was an inner circle Death Eater and got away with it.

"Now, Black. I thought we went over this. If you accuse me of being a Death Eater, I can have your badge taken away." Lucius stated. "The last time I settled for you being demoted a rank but this time, I may just want your badge as a nice trophy."

Sirius glowered at him.

"I didn't call you a Death Eater. I stated that you're _not_ a Death Eater!" Sirius pointed out. He had caught on how to play this game. "But I have a few names I would like to call you...!"

Remus touched his arm, stopping him from verbally abusing the man. He met the cold grey eyes of the aristocrat wizard.

"As Ministry officials, we are within our right to question your appearance at the Ministry of Magic." Remus stated calmly.

Lucius straightened up, standing taller as he looked down his nose at the two men.

"I have a meeting arranged with Madame Edgecombe. I'm having the Manor extended and need my Floo system updated to include the new fireplaces." He replied coolly.

"And you just happened to arrange an appointment _today_ of all days?" Sirius asked, derisively.

"Actually, I've had this meeting booked since last week." Lucius replied. "You can check your records, as you will no doubt." he added with a smirk. "Well, I should see that I'm not late for my meeting." he stepped away from the two Aurors. "I wouldn't want to keep Madame Edgecombe waiting. " He walked away before stopping, turning around to smirk at Sirius. "Oh, and tell your friend, Potter, have _fun_ at the trial."

Sirius made a dash for him but Remus grabbed a strong hold of his arm, stopping him from reaching for his wand or going for Malfoy. With a chuckle, Lucius turned and walked away, heading to the elevator.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Sirius cursed angrily. "I swear to God, I could just kill him with my bare hands!"

Remus was staring after Lucius, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Did you notice the way he was acting?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, like he always acts!" Sirius spat. "Obnoxious and big headed!"

Remus shook his head.

"No, he was different today." he stated. Sirius turned to look at Remus with surprise. Remus met his friend's confused gaze. "You didn't notice it?" he asked. Sirius shook his head. Remus looked back over to the elevators, watching as the blond haired wizard walked into the waiting lift. "He's nervous about something." Remus stated quietly.

"Nervous?" Sirius questioned incredulously. "Why would you think that!"

"It was everything he did." Remus answered. "He was fidgeting with his cane, like he wanted to pull out his wand. That's a clear sign of being nervous." Remus explained. "Then the sweat on his brow, masked expression in his eyes and the effort he put into acting at ease, it all suggests he was putting on a show." Remus went quiet for a moment, his eyes narrowed as he thought over the conversation. "Did you find it weird the way he took the time to explain why he was here? He even prompted us to check the records to see if he had in fact booked a meeting with Edgecombe last week and I bet you he has. That all leads to one thing; an alibi."

Sirius suddenly saw it the same way as Remus.

"An alibi." he repeated slowly. "What is he planning?" he asked.

Remus suddenly darted towards the elevators.

"He's not the one doing the planning." he said to a following Sirius. "That part is always left to his _master_."

xxx

James walked into the room Harry was being held. As soon as he entered, the guards looked at him but they didn't stop him or even question him. James noticed the two guards he had met at Nurmengard, Davis and Jackson, were among the seven guards. He met their gaze and the two men nodded at him in greeting.

James closed the door and walked over to where Harry was sitting, still in chains. The guard sitting in the chair opposite Harry got up as James approached. He silently offered James the seat and walked over to a corner of the room. James nodded at the man in thanks as he took the offered chair. From the corner of his eye, James caught Jackson gesturing to the guards sitting around and near James to move away. They got up, giving James some privacy.

Only once sitting did James look at Harry properly. He felt bile rise in his throat at the sight of the heavy looking manacles fixed around his son's still bandaged wrists. His worried gaze lifted to Harry's face to see the boy was keeping his eyes lowered, completely ignoring him. James noticed with relief that he looked marginally better than he had the first time he had seen him, two days ago. He didn't look as tired but was still a far cry from looking completely healthy.

Swallowing heavily, James spoke quietly to him.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at his name, his expression as cold and unemotional as it was the last time he had spoken to him.

"How have you been?" James asked regardless. He glanced over at the guards across the room. "There weren't any other, _situations_, were there?"

A slow smirk spread across Harry's lips. He tilted his head to the side as he scrutinised the worried looking man.

"No," he answered, his voice just as quiet. "You'll be sorry to hear they haven't been any more inventive when it comes to interrogation techniques."

"Did they interrogate you again?" James was quick to ask.

Harry held his gaze for a moment before he looked away, shifting in his restraints.

"They knew they couldn't get anything out of me, so they stopped trying."

James let out a breath of relief. He had hoped the guards would just leave Harry alone after almost killing him, even if they didn't mean it.

"I know you must be nervous about standing trial." James said, his voice just above a whisper. "But we're doing everything we can to protect you."

Harry was watching James carefully, his piercing green eyes narrowed at James' words and his expression turned serious.

"That's very noble of you," he scoffed, "but I don't need protection and especially from _you_."

The words struck James hard, leaving him speechless for a moment. He tried to ignore the anger and rejection but couldn't.

Before he could speak, the door behind him opened and two Aurors walked inside. They ignored Harry and James, sparing them only a single glance. James recognised them as, Fredrick Jones and Kevin Banks, two senior Aurors that usually took in the necessary paperwork and prisoners that were brought for trial. The Aurors walked over to the guards from Nurmengard, introducing themselves.

James turned back to Harry but the boy had his gaze on the two newcomers. Both Harry and James watched as Jones spoke to Davis, reading from his clipboard.

"Can you confirm that all necessary paperwork is completed as accurate and concise as possible?" Jones asked.

"Yes." Davis held out the file to Jones who took it, passing it to Banks.

"Do you have any items acquired from the prisoner that need to be surrendered to the Ministry?" Jones asked.

Davis pulled out a clear plastic bag, offering it to Jones. James could see the bag held Harry's weapons, various blades and daggers, a mess of gleaming metal shined from behind the plastic confinement. James even spotted the silver mask belonging to Harry.

Harry shifted in his seat, almost like he was preparing to jump at the Auror, to grab his possessions. James was certain that had he not been chained, he would have tried to get back his things. But Harry stayed in his seat, watching with blazing eyes as the grey haired Auror passed the bag to Banks.

"Do you have the prisoner's wand?" Jones asked.

"No, the wand has already been handed in to the Ministry by the Hit squad that captured him." Davis replied. "The relevant form is included in the file."

At the mention of his wand, James looked over at Harry. He saw how he had his jaw clenched in anger and his emerald eyes were almost burning in rage.

"All right, that is everything." Jones said, finally looking up from his clipboard. Thank you very much gentlemen. We can take care of things from here." Jones said, his heavily lined face allowed a small polite smile.

The seven guards nodded, shook hands with Jones and Banks and started walking to the door, exiting one by one. Jackson was the last to leave. He looked over at Harry, meeting his gaze. He didn't say anything but looked to James before quietly exiting. The door closed behind them.

Almost instantly, the door opened again and four Aurors walked inside, taking over the duty of standing guard. James watched as the four men walked in and took one look at Harry before their jaws dropped in surprise. Their eyes darted between Harry and James, shock and confusion evident in their expressions.

Harry ignored them, his eyes still fixed on the bag held in Banks' grip. He watched as Banks took the bag and walked to one corner of the room. He pulled a metal door open to reveal a mouth of a chute. He dropped the bag into the mouth and even Harry could hear the bag slide down the metal tube, dropping down deeper into the maze that was the Ministry. Banks closed the door and turned, following Jones out of the room, having said not one word to anyone the entire time he was here.

Harry's gaze lingered on the metal door.

"Harry? Harry?"

Annoyed, Harry turned back to meet the concerned gaze of James.

"Don't speak at the trial." James instructed quietly. "Just let us do the talking. No matter what, don't object or offer any comment to _anything_ that is said, okay?"

Harry didn't respond and looked away from James, acting like he hadn't heard what the man had said.

"Harry, please...!" James stopped as the door opened again and Moody came inside.

James got out of his seat at the sight of Alastor Moody. He knew the man couldn't have come to see Harry, he had made his feelings concerning Harry very clear at the Order meeting when he brandished Harry, 'a cold blooded murderer who deserves worse that the kiss!' James was still finding it hard not to hex him.

Moody's magical eye settled on Harry and it gave a little jump in its socket. Like the others, Moody's reaction at seeing the striking resemblance between Harry and his father, James, was one of awe and surprise. But the legendary Auror was quick to regain his composure, spending no more than three seconds to stare at Harry before he was beckoning at James to come over to him. James was quick to act, hurrying over to him.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I thought you should know that Malfoy is here." Moody said, his gruff voice lowered to a quiet growl.

"Why is he here?" James asked quickly.

"Black and Lupin went to talk to him but I figured there's no point. That obnoxious bastard won't give anything away. I thought you should be warned." he looked past James to Harry, who was sitting staring at them. "Be vigilant when you're taking him to the courtroom. You don't know what Malfoy could be up to."

James couldn't help roll his eyes.

"Moody, you really expect Malfoy to try something? In the heart of the Ministry? Malfoy maybe a bastard, but he's not stupid bastard." James said. "He's probably here to spy. He won't try anything alone."

"Whose to say he's alone, Potter?" Moody said in his usual paranoid tone.

"Who else is going to be with him?" James asked. "You're not suggesting that Malfoy is going to attack the Ministry with a team of Death Eaters? He loves his cover too much to blow it."

"I wasn't thinking about Death Eaters." Moody admitted quietly.

James went quiet for a moment before he realised that Moody was serious.

"Come on, Alastor!" James hissed angrily. "You can't really believe Voldemort will come here. It's the Ministry of Magic!" he pointed out. "There is no way he could step foot in here!"

Harry suddenly let out a groan of pain, making James whip around. Harry's shackled hands flew up to his forehead, a low hiss escaping him as his fingers grabbed at his head in immense pain. The four Aurors had their wands aimed at Harry in a heartbeat but they watched confused as Harry did nothing but rub at his forehead, panting quickly. Before James could ask Harry what was wrong, he suddenly looked up at him. A low chuckle left Harry as he gazed at James.

"Think again," he said, breathlessly. "He's here."

xxx

The words didn't register at first, as James had been conversing with Moody in whispers, he didn't think it was possible for Harry to have heard him. Before he could ask what he meant, he felt the glass orb on his belt suddenly heat up. A mere second later, a shrill beep began ringing in the room. Horrified, James looked down at his Auror orb to see it glowing red and emitting the beeping sound of the alarm. He looked up at Moody to see him grabbing his Auror orb too, it also glowing red and beeping. The other four Aurors were the same. James stared at Moody, too shocked to say a word. There was only one instance their Auror orbs could glow red and sound the alarm; when they were under attack.

The next second, James was in full Auror mode, pulling out his wand and and barking orders to the other four Aurors.

"Griffin! Stevenson! You both get outside and guard the room! No one comes in here!" he pointed at the other two Aurors. "Ferguson! Smith! You two stay with him!" he gestured at Harry. "Do _not_ let him out of your sight!"

"Yes, sir!" all four Aurors responded.

James looked one last time at Harry, seeing the smirk on his face. He left the room with Moody, not saying another word.

xxx

As James and Moody rushed out of the room to make their way to the main atrium of the Ministry, they found themselves nearly crushed to death as everyone inside the building scrabbled to get out. Complete pandemonium had broken out as the sound of the alarm had everyone in a panic. There was only force that could dare to attack the Ministry and everyone knew who it was. Voldemort had come, to take back his son.

All anyone could think was to escape before crossing the Dark Lord's path. The problem that presented itself was that the exits were all located in the main atrium and that was apparently where the threat was. So witches and wizards were scrambling whichever direction, just as long as they got away from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

The majority of the Aurors were fighting to go in the opposite direction to the flood of people. They were trying to get to the main atrium, so they could fight against the threat. But that was proving almost impossible as the wizarding public was too panicked and frightened to listen to any orders. They ignored the Aurors as they tried to shout out and tell them where to go and what to do. In the end, the Aurors just pushed and forced their way past. James and Remus were among the handful of Aurors that got past the crowd and were running towards the main atrium.

"This is insane!" Remus yelled at James, over the screams and shouts. "Voldemort can't be attacking the Ministry! It's not possible!"

"I beg to differ!" Dawlish yelled as he gestured around him, to the ringing alarm.

James ran at top speed, rushing to get to the atrium and stop whoever was attacking the Ministry. A small voice in his head agreed with Remus. It was next to suicide for Voldemort to attack the Ministry in broad daylight, when every Auror under the sun was present. But the memory of Harry's smirking face as he uttered the quiet, confident words, 'he's here' was contradicting his own thoughts. James pushed his legs to move faster. He was going to stop Voldemort. This time he wasn't going to let him take away his son. Never again.

James was among the first to run into the atrium, wand held out, ready for battle. What he saw, made him stop dead, all the breath knocked out of him. The atrium was deserted, not a single person in sight. But floating in the air, taking up almost all of the space in the enormous atrium, was a smoky green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. The Dark Mark floated menacingly in the air, the hideous symbol of death and pain contrasting sharply against the peacock blue ceiling and golden symbols.

"What the hell is going on?" Dawlish cried out, staring at the Dark Mark.

"Keep your shields up! They could be anywhere!" Moody instructed.

But James already knew Voldemort wasn't here. There was a good chance his Death Eaters weren't here either. If they were here, they would have been in the atrium, killing as many as they could. The mass of people in the atrium had seen the Dark Mark suddenly fill the chamber, a few minutes ago and that's why they panicked and ran, trying to get away from Death Eaters that weren't actually there. But then that led to the question, who cast the Dark Mark, and why here?

In answer to his unasked question, a sudden sound echoed in the large chamber. At once the twelve Aurors that had managed to get here, held up their wands and brought up their shields. They spread out, each taking a corner or section of the atrium, trying to see where the sound was coming from.

Kingsley checked the large fountain with the golden statues and suddenly shouted for the rest. James hurried over at his yell, along with the others and saw who had caused the alarms to go off.

Wandering around inside the pool of water, soaked from head to foot was a woman. She still had a wand but it was held loosely in her bleeding hand. She was walking around inside the pool, banging her knees against the low wall only to wander off in another direction to come up against the wall again. She had a lost look on her face, her blue eyes disturbingly blank. The bruises along her jaw and one puffy red eye gave evidence to the beating she had recently endured.

Kingsley got into the pool, walking slowly over to the battered and bruised woman. He reached her and kindly held her from her shoulders, twisting the wand from her slack fingers.

"Morsmordre." the witch murmured. She faced Kingsley but failed to see him. "Morsmordre." she repeated the name of the spell again and again.

"She's been Imperiused." Moody muttered, more to himself. He shook his head at the sight of the tortured witch at the hands of Death Eaters. "Bloody cowards!" he spat.

Kingsley picked the frail looking woman up and carried her out of the fountain, Dawlish and Remus hurrying to help him.

"It doesn't make sense." James whispered to himself.

He looked back up at the Dark Mark floating above their heads. The Death Eaters had used a witch, tortured her first before casting the Imperius curse on her and sent her into the Ministry to cast the Dark Mark. That was what caused the alarms to go off, as the Morsmordre spell would trip the alarms, as would any of the Unforgivables. But why did they go to all this trouble? Just to panic them? That couldn't be it. He looked back up at the floating green skull and the snake. The Dark Mark was usually cast when the Death Eaters or Voldemort had killed or caused death. He looked around the atrium, at the other Aurors. Was this a warning?

A sudden blast shook the atrium and petrified screams were heard in the distance. James and the other Aurors turned in the direction they had come from and darted back, running to the stairs and elevators.

Smoke and more screams met them as they reached level seven. The blaze of fire roared loudly and complete chaos broke around them. Through the thick black smoke, James caught sight of Sirius, trying to get the fearful, hysterical witches and wizards to safety.

"What happened?" James asked as he reached his friend, taking the weight of an injured woman from his friend's arms.

"I don't know!" Sirius yelled as he struggled to help others. "There was a sudden blast and the corridor just burst into flames!"

James realised that he was wrong. Death Eaters were here. They were just in disguise.

"We have to evacuate the building!" James said. "Get everyone to the atrium. The left fireplaces are locked, no one can come into the Ministry but the right hand side are open. Get as many as you can to the fireplaces and get them out!"

Sirius nodded and passed on the plan of action to other Aurors. James started leading more people to the atrium, helping the injured ones when suddenly he realised who else was inside the Ministry of Magic right now, the one person that meant more to him than life itself.

"Oh, God! Lily!" he whispered to himself.

He suddenly darted towards the stairs, running at top speed to get to his wife, praying nothing ill had befallen her.

xxx

As James made his way to level two, to his office, he realised with mounting horror that level seven wasn't the only one to be set on fire. Every level he came across was ablaze, floods of people screaming in fright and terror as they struggled to find their way out. The Death Eaters had obviously gotten into the Ministry and simultaneously set off the fire traps on every level they could. The only ones they couldn't get to would be level nine and of course the main atrium.

James had already tried putting the fire out, as did many others but the fire repelled the magic and if anything, increased in intensity the more it was tampered with. In the end, James knew the best course of action was to evacuate the building.

James got to level two and tried to get across the floor, to get to where his office was but the path was blocked by flames, creating a wall of flickering fire.

"Lily! Lily!" James cried out, panicking at the thought of something happening to her. He shouldn't have listened to her when she insisted on coming today. He should have made her stay home, where she would have been safe. "Lily! Lily!" he screamed.

"James?"

At the sound of her voice, James turned around, his eyes, watering horribly with the smoke fumes, couldn't see her anywhere.

"Lily?"

Suddenly out from the chaotic crowd, the red haired woman came running towards him, throwing her arms around him the moment she reached him.

"Oh, thank God!" she cried as she embraced him, clinging to him. "Thank God, you're okay!" she sobbed.

"Are _you_ okay?" James asked, checking her for any injuries.

"I'm fine!" she replied.

"Come on, you have to get out of here!"

Without another word, James grabbed a hold of her hand and led her through the thick smoke, to the exit. He kept on blasting red sparks in the air at regular intervals to help the rest follow him and get out.

James got Lily to level eight, to the main atrium and was relieved to see a steady flow of people using the fireplaces and even the visitor telephone box to exit the Ministry. Lily caught sight of the Dark Mark, still floating against the ceiling.

"Oh my God!" she choked, staring at the ghastly image.

James pulled at her hand, hurrying to the fireplace.

"Don't look at it." he advised.

James made Lily queue up to use the floo so she could get out of here. He waited with her, too afraid that she might not leave if he left her alone. Lily was shaking horribly and kept a strong grip on him. She was the next one to go into the fireplace when she suddenly turned to him.

"James, what about Harry?" she asked. "Is he okay? Have you got Harry out?"

James was startled to realise that in these short ten minutes of trying to find Lily, he had almost forgotten about Harry and that he was also here, still chained and possibly unable to get away from the fire attack.

"Oh no, Harry!" he whispered to himself.

Lily's eyes widened at his words.

"You haven't got to him yet?" she asked, fearfully. "James, you have to help him! You have to get him out!"

"I will," James promised. He pushed Lily into the now vacant fireplace. "I will get him and keep him safe. You go home and wait for me, okay?"

"Please, James, go to him quickly! He needs your help! Please!" Lily was hysterical. "Don't let anything happen to him, please!" She kept grabbing a hold of James' robes, begging him to help their son.

"Go home, Lily. Go home. I'll get him, I promise." James told her as he managed to loosen her grip from his robes.

Lily reluctantly left in a swirl of green flames, still urging James to go and find Harry. As soon as she left, James turned and dashed back to the corridor. He had to get Harry out, fast.

xxx

Harry was sitting on his seat, completely ignoring the two Aurors that were left to guard him. His scar throbbed horribly and he felt a little sick with the pain. He blocked it out as best he could, forcing himself to concentrate on other matters, such as escaping.

He was forced out of his thoughts at the sound of a terrific blast outside his room. It felt like the ground slipped from under his seat and Harry was sent smashing to the floor. With his hands chained like they were, Harry hit the ground hard, hitting his head on the floor. He groaned, he already had a headache, he didn't need another one.

Ferguson and Smith had him on his feet in no time. Harry struggled to find his bearings while Smith rushed to the door, opening it. A gush of back smoke filled the air and the hot air that flew into the room was enough to make all three gasp and cough.

"A fire?" Ferguson asked in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Smith said.

Ferguson and Smith grabbed a hold each of Harry's arms and dragged him across the room and out the door. As soon as they walked out the room, they saw the bodies of the two Aurors stationed outside the room on the ground, clearly dead.

The two Aurors stared at their colleagues in horror before turning and running down the corridor, trying to get to the stairs. Harry couldn't keep up, the chain between his cuffed feet was only long enough to allow small steps. He couldn't run with his feet shackled as they were.

"You have to take these off." Harry said to Smith as he struggled against the fast pace.

"No way! Those stay on!" Smith argued.

"I can't run with these on!" Harry argued.

"Too bad." Smith replied, and dug his fingers into Harry's arms, increasing his pace.

The two Aurors were literally dragging the boy with them as they hurried to the stairs. The black smoke was blinding them, they couldn't see where they were going but they carried on, wand in one hand and the other hand supporting the boy.

Out of nowhere, a jet of light came and hit Auror Smith in the back. The man toppled to the floor, face first. He hit the ground and didn't move again.

"Smith! Smith! Henry!" Ferguson called out but Smith gave no reply.

Having no time to check if his colleague was dead or not, Ferguson pushed forward, dragging Harry with him. He fired spell after spell into the distance, where the attack on Smith had come from, with panicked imprecision.

They had yet to get to the door when Harry stumbled, almost falling to the ground, again.

"Damn, it!" Harry hissed, feeling his ankle throb painfully. "You have to take these off!" he growled at the Auror.

Ferguson shook his head.

"No!"

He tried to pull Harry but this time Harry didn't let him. He stayed where he was stubbornly.

"The cuffs are slowing me down!" Harry said. "Take them off so we can get out of here!" Ferguson started shaking his head. "You don't want to get caught out like that other Auror, do you?" Harry asked.

Ferguson paused, realising that maybe the boy was right. If he took off the ankle cuffs, they could get away faster.

"All right, but only the ankle cuffs come off!" Ferguson relented, kneeling down to unlock them.

"Fine." Harry agreed.

Ferguson unlocked the shackles with a spell and pulled the metal cuffs away. The chain that connected the wrist cuffs to the ankle cuffs dangled from Harry's wrists. Ferguson stood up and removed the chain as well, leaving only Harry's wrists shackled. He didn't trust the boy to use the free chain to attack him.

Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks!" he grinned.

Before Ferguson could do more than blink, Harry's fist came at him, knocking him to the ground. Even with his wrists cuffed, Harry was able to attack him with next to no problem. Ferguson fought to recover from the sudden physical attack but before he could get up, Harry had knelt beside him and grabbed him by his hair before smashing his head backwards in one strong blow. The Auror's head hit the floor with a resounding thwack and Ferguson's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he lost consciousness.

With the Auror knocked out, Harry pulled his wand out from between his slack fingers. He unlocked the cuffs around his wrists, throwing them down next to the ankle cuffs. He removed the Kelso cuffs too, throwing them on top of Ferguson's chest before standing up. He looked around the corridor, checking for any other Aurors, before he set off, deeper down the smoke filled corridor.

xxx

Lucius Malfoy was panicking. He had been searching the same level for over half an hour now and there was no sign of the Dark Prince. He had been hoping the boy would catch on and work out what was happening once the fires broke out but maybe he couldn't get away. The distractions they had set up with the fires and the Dark Mark was to give Harry time and an opportunity to get away but perhaps there were too many Aurors guarding him. Lucius wiped the sweat from brow with a handkerchief fretting over the boy's safety. If they didn't get him...he shuddered thinking what Voldemort would do to them, all of them.

He turned another corner, hurrying down the smoke filled corridor. The handkerchief was pressed tightly over his nose to stop him inhaling this deadly fume. He hurried past the open rooms, listening out for the faintest sound that would alert him of anyone's presence. But the entire level seemed deserted.

He had just turned to go back the way he came when a hand shot out, grabbing him by the shoulder. Lucius turned, his wand at the ready but he didn't pull it out when he saw the familiar green eyes staring back at him. He let out a huge sigh of relief as Harry pulled himself out from the shadowed corner.

"You sure took your sweet time!" Harry complained.

Lucius smiled, it felt good to hear his voice again.

"We thought you would need sufficient time to make a get away." he explained.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"You have such little faith in me and my abilities." he complained, but only playfully.

"Not at all, Prince. We know just how skilled you are." Lucius replied. "Now, listen closely, we don't have a lot of time." Lucius instructed. "Master is waiting for you outside the Ministry."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"He's really here?"

"Did you not feel it in your scar?" Lucius asked. "Master said he would let you know he was near."

"I did feel it," Harry replied, touching his prickling scar. "But I didn't believe he would take the risk. I told the Aurors father was here, just to freak them out but I didn't think he would actually come."

"Master wanted to come into the Ministry but we managed to convince him it was safer for both you and him if he stayed outside." Lucius told him.

"He shouldn't even be outside! It's too dangerous." Harry fretted.

"He has a team with him." Lucius comforted. "You have to get out of the Ministry and get to him. Use the visitor exit to leave the building. Once outside take a left and head down the end of the street. Cross the road and head up Gibson Street, past the muggle pub. Once you walk past the pub, take the side alley. That will get you across to Kelso Place. Just around the corner, past a Post Office, you will see the team waiting for you with master." Lucius pulled out a small item, wrapped in cloth and handed it to Harry. "This is a back up, in case you can't get to master in time."

Harry pulled the cloth aside to see a small pocket watch attached to a thin chain.

"Portkey?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it will take you home, in the instance that there is a problem and you can't get to master or the Death Eaters." Lucius explained. "We were unable to break the wards, there was no time to work on them, so you will have to get out past a two mile radius of the exit for the portkey to work. The anti-appartation wards are set up within a five mile radius, so that's no good."

Harry took the portkey and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Okay." he replied.

"Now, come on. I'll cover you until we get to the atrium." Lucius said, taking out his wand.

Harry started walking with him but suddenly stopped.

"Wait, I almost forgot." he turned without another word and started making his way back.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked.

"I have to get my things." Harry explained as he darted along the corridor.

"Harry!" Lucius cried exasperated. "Just leave them!"

"It'll just take a second." Harry replied.

"You'll get caught!" Lucius hissed.

"I'll be fine!" Harry called back, disappearing around the corner.

Lucius muttered something under his breath before darting after him.

xxx

Harry made it back to the room he had been in while waiting for his trial. He stepped past the two dead bodies at the door and hurried inside. He walked over to the metal door and opened it. The mouth of the chute loomed before him, a dark gaping hole. A cold breeze swept out from it, washing over Harry, making him shiver.

Harry pulled out Ferguson's wand and held it in his hand, thinking what spell would be most effective. He pointed the wand at the mouth of the chute and muttered a simple 'Accio' but along with the spell, he brought up a mental image of the clear plastic bag he had seen with his possessions inside. His wandless magic rushed out and along with the 'Accio' cast it disappeared into the chute.

Harry heard the scrapping sound as the bag was forced back up the chute. The bag was spat out of the mouth, straight into Harry's waiting hands. With a grin, Harry tore open the bag, spilling the contents onto the table. The first thing he picked up was his black and silver ring. He slipped it onto his finger before he picked up the rest of his artillery. He took only a handful of his daggers and ninja stars. He only had limited pockets to hide them in. Grabbing his silver mask, Harry set out again, stepping out of the room.

He almost ran into Lucius waiting outside.

"Good God!" Lucius reprimanded. "You can't have done without these?" he asked.

"No," Harry answered, "these were a gift, remember?" Harry held up a dagger.

"I'm certain master would have replaced them." Lucius replied.

He turned around to lead Harry out, smiling to himself at the boy's childishness. He secretly found it amusing that Harry cherished his 'gifts' from his father so much he would risk getting caught just to get them back.

He had just turned the corner when someone suddenly lunged at him, trying to wrestle the wand from his grip. Lucius was quick to block the attack and he threw the man to the ground with a swish of his wand. Frightened eyes stared back at him. Lucius recognised the Auror Liam Ferguson, sprawled on the ground before him. He was a young Auror, a pureblood from a respected family. Lucius almost felt sorry for what he was about to do.

He raised his wand, the killing curse almost out of his mouth when his wrist was gripped suddenly by Harry, stopping him. Lucius looked around at him in surprise. Harry glanced at the terrified man on the ground before his gaze met Lucius'.

"Don't kill him." Harry said. "I have a better idea."

xxx

James rushed through the smoke filled corridor, hurrying as fast as he could to the room he had left Harry in, with four Aurors guarding him. James was coughing and spluttering violently. He could taste the smoke in his mouth. In his panicked state, it never occurred to him to cast the 'bubble-head' charm on himself.

He had ran into Sirius and Moody on the way and both men decided to come with him. James saw the door to the room ajar from a distance and the bodies of Griffin and Stevenson outside it. With a sickening feeling rising inside, James rushed into the room, to see it empty.

"Oh no! Oh, God, no!" James' frantic gaze searched the room from corner to corner. Harry was gone.

He noticed the ripped bag on the floor and a few blades on the table. He picked one up, studying it quickly. He put it back down, rushing from the room. He was initially worried something bad might have happened to Harry but now he felt fearful for another reason completely. Not only had Harry got out, he had got his hands on his weapons again.

As soon as James exited the room he heard Moody's gruff voice calling his name. He hurried over to him. He saw Moody and Sirius kneeling next to a body on the ground. The nearer James got, the more he realised who it was. Henry Smith, the third Auror left guarding Harry, was dead on the ground.

"The chains are lying further up the corridor." Moody told James.

"He's taken his weapons." James found himself telling Sirius and Moody. "He's armed."

Moody and Sirius got up to their feet. Moody pressed onto his glass orb, sending his message to all Aurors.

"Be alert! The Dark Prince has escaped! He's armed and dangerous, stay vigilant! I repeat, the Dark Prince has escaped! He is armed! Use force if need be!"

He glanced up at James but didn't hold his gaze. He turned and hurried to the stairs, to start looking for the escaped prisoner.

xxx

The Aurors were in a panic. The Dark Prince was loose somewhere in the Ministry building and he was armed. They had to find him and capture him before he escaped. James, Moody and Sirius met a group of Aurors in the stairway and they all began arguing as to what to do.

"If you see him, attack first, think later!" Dawlish instructed.

"No, only disarm him!" James objected. "There's no need to be violent!"

"No need, Potter he killed all four Aurors that were guarding him!" Moody snapped.

"What? He did? Who was guarding him?" an young Auror, by the name of Jenson asked.

"You have no proof he killed them!" James shouted back. "They could have been attacked by the Death Eaters running around."

"They haven't killed anyone else!" Moody pointed out. "The only people dead are the ones you left in charge of him!"

"Moody, shut up!" Sirius yelled.

"Why are you defending him?" Dawlish asked James in surprise.

"No one is defending anyone." Remus said quickly. "All we're saying is..."

A sudden clattering sound came from somewhere above them. All eight Aurors paused before bolting up the steps, rushing to the level above. They blasted through the doors, wands at the ready but there was no one there. The flames were almost out by now and the smoke had cleared up on this particular level so they could see their surroundings.

"Someone is definitely here." Remus whispered, his werewolf senses on high alert.

The eight Aurors spread out, taking different corners to investigate. James was slowly edging his way over to the bend in the corridor, ready to make a sudden attack and grab Harry, if he was here.

A shape suddenly appeared around the corner and knocked into him, making James fall to the floor. The person jumped over him and made a dash for the doors.

"There he is!" Jenson cried before several jets of light came at the running figure.

James scrambled to his feet and caught sight of the dark haired boy, face covered by a silver mask, leap through the open doors and disappear through them.

James rushed after him, as did the rest of the Aurors. Spell after spell was fired after the running boy, but none hit their target. The masked figure led the eight Aurors all the way to level four before he ran into the long winding corridor.

"Stupefy!" Dawlish cried out, getting a clear shot of him.

The spell hit the target, straight in his back and the boy toppled forward, hitting the ground. James and Moody were the first ones to get to him. It was only when James got nearer that he saw that something wasn't right. Moody rolled the unconscious person onto his back and paused, apparently noticing the same thing that James had. The masked figure was taller and fatter than Harry was. Moody ripped off the silver mask in one go and just gaped at the face of an unconscious Ferguson.

"Oh, hell!" Dawlish cursed as he arrived at the scene. "Damn it!"

"Rennervate!" Remus brought the stunned Auror back to consciousness.

Ferguson groaned as he woke up. He looked around at his fellow colleagues before trying to sit up. His hand flew to the back of his head and he moaned again at the pain.

"Liam, what happened to you? Where is the Dark Prince?" Dawlish asked.

Ferguson blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings right.

"I...I don't know. The...the last thing I remember, I was trying to get him out. There was a...a fire and Smith...Smith was attacked and killed by someone, a Death Eater I presume. He, the Dark Prince, he told me to take his cuffs off cause he couldn't run with them and...and I took them off. Then he just punched me and smashed my head against the floor, knocking me out. I woke up just now."

Moody shook his head, knowing there had to be more.

"He's been obliviated." He said, "and not to mention, Imperiused to run around with that mask on."

Ferguson looked a little green at Moody's words. He looked between the others, silently asking if what Moody was saying was true. He noticed the silver mask in Moody's hand.

James suddenly noticed something else.

"Ferguson, where's your Auror robes?"

Ferguson looked down at his dark shirt and trousers, noting for the first time his robes were missing. He looked up at James with a blank look, shaking his head.

"I...I don't...I can't..."

James met the worried gaze of his friends.

"Shit!" Sirius cursed before jumping to his feet along with James and the rest.

xxx

Harry calmly walked along with the steady stream of people, trying to get out of the Ministry. He had the hood of the blue Auror robe pulled up over his head and a wad of cloth pressed against his nose, pretending he was protecting himself from the smoke fumes, conveniently hiding the lower part of his face. His other arm was wrapped around Lucius, who was making a great performance of being injured and 'shaken up' by the fire attack. Harry helped Lucius over to the fireplace so he could floo out of here.

Harry could have used the floo to escape with Lucius but decided to stick to the original plan, as he would attract attention if he used the floo system, dressed as an Auror. He didn't want to jeopardise Lucius' cover by incriminating him in his escape. This way, no one would know that the person dressed in Auror robes that helped Lucius into the atrium was the Dark Prince. He would simply slip away using the visitor exit without anyone noticing.

As Harry left Lucius to queue up in line, he whispered quick quiet words to him.

"See you back home."

Lucius met his gaze and the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile, only for a moment before he looked away. Harry moved away from him, effortlessly melting into the background of surrounding Aurors, guarding the atrium in case the Death Eaters that set fire to the Ministry attacked anyone.

Harry looked behind him and saw the telephone box, sitting empty, waiting for him. It took him only a few stealthy seconds to get to the phone box. He slipped inside without anyone noticing. The box began it's slow ascend and Harry found himself holding his breath, willing the stupid thing to move faster.

Just as the box disappeared from view, Lucius strode confidently into the fireplace. His job was done. Harry was out of the Ministry. Just before he threw in his handful of floo powder, he caught sight of James rushing into the atrium, followed by Sirius and Dawlish. He watched as James scanned the chamber frantically. Lucius took a moment, pausing mid action of saying the name of his home. He waited until James' eyes met his before smirking at him. He disappeared in a swirl of green flames, revelling in the look of despair in James' eyes.

xxx

The telephone box arrived with a clang and Harry let out his breath in relief. He quickly pushed the door open and walked out. He turned to the left and hurried down to the end, like Lucius had instructed. The street was quiet, shabby and dirty, with graffiti on the walls. Not a single muggle was in sight. He quickly crossed the road, running across the deserted street. He glanced up at the street name, _Gibson Street_, he hurried along, searching for the pub Lucius had mentioned.

Harry had just turned into the alleyway when James rushed out of the telephone box, followed by Sirius and Dawlish. Harry was not aware that he had been followed but he made his way through the dark and dirty alley quickly, taking care not to trip on the litter and rubbish dumped on the ground. He exited the alley onto Kelso Place. Harry hurried along the street, noting that this area seemed dead as well. Finding a street in London that was deserted was a miracle. Finding two meant there must be magic involved. Harry figured his father had made the necessary arrangements, so no one, muggle or otherwise, could see Harry escaping. Harry ran the length of the street, turning the corner.

On his left hand side, a row of shops lined the street, running along until the end of the block. At the corner of the block was the Post Office that Lucius had mentioned. Across from it, on the next street was a private garden, fenced by tall, black, sharp pointed, metal railings, circling the enclosure. Branches of the trees that were planted in the private garden, hung over the railings and shadowed the street. Just at the corner, standing under the shade of trees was a dark haired woman with heavy lidded eyes.

Harry started towards Bella, pulling down the hood of his borrowed Auror robes at last. Bella's eyes sparkled as she caught sight of Harry. She smiled at him but didn't move from her spot. Harry saw her lips move, just for a moment, a few muttered words and suddenly his father appeared, seemingly walking out from the shadow behind her. Harry couldn't help but smile in relief at seeing his father. He had feared he may never see him again. Harry hurried along the street, heading straight for Voldemort and Bella, who were still partially concealed under shadows.

It was the change in his father's expression that alerted Harry that something was wrong. Even before he felt the burn in his scar. Harry followed his father's gaze and turned his head to glance behind him. That's when he saw them, the Aurors, ten of them rushing towards him, led by Potter.

Harry's hand disappeared into his pocket and he pulled out his daggers in the blink of an eye. Two daggers came flying out of his hand and hit two Aurors, embedded in their chests. The men hit the ground with grunts of pain.

Harry turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could towards Voldemort. Bella pulled out her wand and took aim, above Harry's head.

"Crucio!" she cried, sending the torture curse careening towards Dawlish, who had just pointed his wand at Harry.

Voldemort had only to take out his wand when a sudden dark cloud descended all around him, building a wall around him before spreading out towards Harry. Death Eaters materialised out of the dark cloud, standing around the Dark Lord, protecting him.

Harry kept running, not slowing down even when he felt his father's men appear around him, offering protection. Harry wouldn't stop, not until he got back to his father.

xxx

James dodged the onslaught of curses that cascaded down on him by the Death Eaters. He was forced to run into the road to save himself from the attack. He ducked behind a parked car, catching his breath. He turned his head towards his friends, relieved to see a new team of Aurors, twenty or so, spill onto the street from around the corner. He had yelled out to all the Aurors in the atrium to follow him when he rushed out of the Ministry, following after Harry in the phone box.

The Aurors started a furious battle with the Death Eaters, hexes and spells flew in every which direction. James' shelter was blasted apart by a Death Eater, the car exploding into flames. James managed to get out of the way in the nick of time. He struggled to defend himself with his attention fixed on Harry, who miraculously wasn't hit with a single spell. He was still running towards Voldemort, trying to get to him but the sudden battle was distracting him, making him twist and move out of the way of deadly spells flying at him. Three times Harry had stopped to throw more blades at the Aurors, catching them in the arm or chest.

Voldemort suddenly made his move, twisting his wand in the air. A crushing force of wind hit the approaching Aurors, making them slam to the ground. Harry crossed the last stretch of ground, leaping over the body of a dead Death Eater to get to Voldemort.

The next moment, James found himself running too, trying with all his might to get to Harry before he got to Voldemort. But he knew he wasn't going to make it. He was too far away. Harry was nearly there, diving out of the way of another Unforgivable as he neared Voldemort.

James knew they were still within the boundaries of the wards so Harry couldn't apparate, or even portkey out of here but he also knew that once Harry reached Voldemort, it would be next to impossible to get to him.

A killing curse almost hit Harry, zooming past and over his head, singeing the tip of his hair. Harry stumbled, the near hit distracting him so much that he almost slipped. As quick as lightening, Voldemort was there, catching Harry, steadying him.

James came to a sudden standstill, his heart almost stopped at the sight. He watched has Voldemort stood before Harry, the jet of green light thundered out of his wand and hit the Auror that had _almost_ hit Harry.

Voldemort turned, his ruby red eyes on Harry.

"The end of the next block, it ends there!" he told him.

Harry hesitated before another look of Voldemort had him reluctantly turn around and run down the street. Bella and a handful of Death Eaters ran after Harry, to defend him should any Auror get past the Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters. James didn't care how many Death Eaters there were, he ran after Harry, refusing to give up his long lost son. He would not lose him again. Never again.

James ran across to the street opposite to Harry. He ducked behind the cars, staying as much out of view as possible. He understood what Voldemort had said to Harry. _'The end of the next block, it ends there!_' He was talking about the wards. At the end of the next block, it marked the edge of the anti-portkey ward. If Harry got past that point, he would be gone with the help of a portkey.

James darted along the street, ignoring the fact that he was now in a populated street, with muggles staring at him in his strange long robes and suspicious behaviour. But James couldn't care less. All that mattered was his son and that he got to him.

James paused, ducking behind a parked car as he saw Harry come to a sudden halt. The Death Eaters around him started firing curses at someone beyond James' line of vision. James realised other Aurors must have followed them.

"Harry! Go!"

James heard Bella's cry and saw Harry back away a step or two before he turned and ran, heading for the end of the block so he could portkey out of here.

Out of sheer desperation of not wanting to lose his son again, James acted. He ran out from behind his cover and he bolted towards Harry, heading for him from the other side of the street. His wand was already gripped in his hand and he pointed it at Harry.

"Harry! No!" James cried, as he ran towards him, mentally willing Harry not to get past the edge of the wards before he managed to reach him.

Harry stepped off the kerb, passing the end of the block, past the wards.

James wasn't sure what happened but at his cry, a sudden jet of light came thundering out of his gripped wand and flew directly at Harry. It hit him square in the chest and Harry was thrown backwards, across the road and straight through the glass window of the muggle shop behind him.

A siren went off, ringing loudly from the shop. The smashed window had set off the burglary alarm.

James was horrified, he never meant to cast anything at Harry. He didn't stop running though, even at the sound of Bella's rage filled cry. James crossed the road while hurling a powerful blasting hex at the approaching Death Eaters. He jumped over the kerb and straight through the smashed window, into the shop.

He found Harry lying on the ground, shards of glass all around him. Harry looked dazed and disorientated but his hand was already reaching into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cloth. Before James could get to him, Harry pulled at the cloth and broken pieces of metal, glass and a snapped chain fell onto the ground. From what James saw at first glance, it looked like it used to be a watch of some sort, but it was in pieces now. James realised it was a portkey, but his unintentional curse had caught it inside Harry's pocket and smashed it to bits.

Before anything else could happen, James reached over and grabbed a firm hold of Harry by the collar of his robes. He reached down to his belt, activating his own portkey. He caught a glimpse of Bella just as she arrived at the window, before he and Harry were portkeyed out of the muggle shop and straight into the drawing room of number twelve Grimmauld place.

xxx


	16. At the Headquarters

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Sixteen**

James and Harry landed with a painful thud on the floor of the drawing room, the fall knocking the breath out of both of them. James didn't waste a second and pushed himself onto his hands and knees, his mind focused only on one thing; Harry.

He saw him, lying flat out on his back, his breathing harsh and haggard. Even so, Harry was trying to roll over to his front so he could push himself onto his feet. James didn't give him the chance, he grabbed Harry from the collar of his robes and pulled him roughly to face him.

"What the hell did you think you were you doing?" he screamed at him. "You were trying to go back? Back to _him_?" The fear of almost losing his son again pulsed through James, making him almost hysterical with panic "Do you know what you've done?" James continued, roughly shaking Harry. "It's over! They're not going to give you another chance! You tried to to run, it's over! You've just signed your life away!" James thundered, breaking at the knowledge that now, there wasn't going to be a trial. The Ministry wouldn't grant Harry another chance, not after he tried to escape. They will sentence him without a trial and there was only one sentence for Harry; the Dementor's Kiss.

At the realisation that his son was now as good as dead, James sagged, completely broken. One of his hands loosened from around Harry's robes, intended to brush through his hair, a habit of his when extremely upset or angry. As James pulled his hand up, Harry flinched, closing his eyes and jolting away from him. One of his hands came up, in reflex, protecting his face.

James paused, staring wide eyed at Harry and his reaction.

'_He thinks I'm going to hit him!_' he realised.

It was then that James stopped, realising his behaviour with his son was so rough that it was no wonder Harry thought he was about to hit him. James looked down at his hand to see it was still gripping at Harry's collars, he had just yelled and screamed at him and even shook him violently. He met his son's pained eyes and saw the wary look in them, the expectation of a blow coming his way. James loosened his grip on Harry completely and pushed himself away. He was both physically and emotionally drained and at the moment all he could do was move away from Harry to show he meant no harm.

Harry fell back against the floor, breathing heavily. He just lay there, defeated and clearly in pain. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm down. One of his hands reached across to his side, just under his ribs, and he pressed against it, stifling a groan.

James moved towards him when suddenly members of the Order portkeyed into the room. James stopped and glanced up from the floor as Moody, Kingsley, Tonks and Sturgis appeared. Moody met James' pained eyes for a brief moment before focusing his attention on the boy. He motioned at Kingsley and Sturgis, and the three Order members went over to Harry. Tonks hurried over to James, checking him for injuries. But James barely noticed her, his eyes were fixed on Harry.

Kingsley and Sturgis took a firm grip of Harry's arms and pulled him to stand up. A stifled, painful gasp escaped Harry as he was hoisted to his feet. Moody moved to stand before him. The heavily scarred Auror didn't speak a word but started searching Harry, his gnarled fingers poked and prodded at Harry's torso, picking at the pockets of Ferguson's robes. He pulled out Ferguson's stolen wand and what was left of Harry's blades and weapons.

Harry could barely stand without the two Aurors holding him up but he still glared at Moody, his hands struggling uselessly in the Aurors' grips, trying instinctively to stop Moody from disarming him. He grit his teeth as Moody patted down his torso, checking for anymore hidden weapons. Once satisfied that there were no more weapons on him, Moody stepped back, staring hatefully at the boy.

"Take him upstairs." he instructed.

Kingsley and Sturgis dragged Harry out the room and up the stairs. Harry was in no position to struggle as the Aurors pulled him up the dark staircase. He was forced into a room and dropped to the ground. Harry panted in pain, his vision clouding as agony coursed through him. He turned his head, just making out the fuzzy image of the two Aurors closing the door, leaving him alone inside. A loud click told him the door was now locked. Harry didn't move, he stayed where he was, lying on his front, focusing only on breathing.

Slowly he pulled himself onto his hands and knees, attempting to sit up. He had only managed to straighten up, still on his knees when the prickling pain in his scar started burning with slow intensity. Harry fell forward with a grunt, one hand on his forehead, the other thrown out to catch himself from hitting the ground face first. The pain in his scar escalated faster than ever before. He struggled to breathe, the pain was of such an excruciating intensity, it was a fight to take in a single gasp of air.

Harry twisted on the floor in agony, gritting his teeth so hard it hurt his jaw. His eyes were squeezed shut and his fingers were digging into his scar, trying with all his might to stop the pain, or even lessen it somehow. Never before had he felt his scar hurt with such ferocity. Then again, his father had never been _this_ angry before. Learning that his plan to save his son had failed was bound to get him more than upset.

A strong coppery scent flooded his nostrils before he felt a wetness seep from his upper lip into his mouth. His pain-racked mind told him his nose must be bleeding. He forced his eyes to open and with his free hand, Harry touched his lip and pulled his fingers away to see them stained red. He suddenly felt panicked at the sight of his blood. His nose had never bled before.

His scar continued to burn and with it his nose began to bleed freely. Harry stifled his cries of agony, he didn't want to attract the attention of a house full of enemies when he was at his most vulnerable.

xxx

James climbed to his feet as Harry was pulled and dragged out of the room. He didn't say anything to Moody and watched as the Auror placed all the items he had taken from Harry, onto the table. In all honesty, James couldn't find the right words. How could he get angry at Moody for only doing his job? They _had_ to disarm Harry and they _had_ to keep him in a locked room, for now in any case.

Moody looked around at him and the two Aurors met each other's eyes but neither one spoke. The next instant brought another handful of Order members by portkey. James turned to see Remus and Sirius among others. James shook his head at them, his emotions getting the best of him again.

"I'm sorry," he started, "I'm sorry, I panicked." he explained as both his friends hurried to him. "I...I saw him about to portkey and I just reacted. I couldn't apparate with him because of the wards...I didn't know what to do. I just, I brought Harry here. It was the only thing I could think of. Voldemort can't get to him here."

"James, it's okay." Remus reassured.

"You did the right thing." Sirius added. "It's a smart move."

"And you're right," Remus said. "Voldemort can't get to him here."

"No one thought he would get to the Ministry either." Tonks remarked with a shudder. "Maybe bringing Harry here _wasn't_ such a smart move."

James ran a hand through his hair, his heart somersaulting in his chest. He ignored Tonks,

"I can't believe he almost got away." James ran a hand over his face. "He had _just_ stepped over the edge of the anti-portkey ward. Another few seconds and Harry would have gone, disappeared and Voldemort would have made sure we never got near him again."

"Well, Voldemort's the one that will never get near Harry again." Sirius said, with a confident smile. "We got him back and we're not giving him up, to _no-one_."

Moody looked over at Sirius, his magical eye swirling around in it's socket. Sirius met the fellow Auror and Order members gaze head on. Out of every other Order member, Moody was the only one happy to leave Harry with the Ministry.

James shook his head at Sirius' words.

"Fudge won't let him go." he said fearfully. "He'll want him back and this time, this time there will be no trial. He'll order the Kiss!" James turned his petrified gaze to his friends. "How am I supposed to save Harry now? What do I do?"

"You keep him away from the Ministry."

James and everyone else turned to face the one who had spoken. Dumbledore was standing at the door, looking like he had been there the entire time. The rest were left to wonder how Dumbledore had arrived without them knowing. If he had portkeyed like the rest, he would have arrived in the drawing room as well. Dumbledore walked into the room, ignoring most of them. He walked over to James and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing by bringing Harry here. He will be protected. No-one, Ministry or Voldemort, can take Harry from here. He'll be safe."

James felt relief, at last, fill him at Dumbledore's words. He offered a tired smile and nodded his head.

"What do we tell the Minister?" he asked, his worry clear in his tone.

"Leave Cornelius to me." Dumbledore said quietly. He looked at James again, noting the worry in the usually clear hazel eyes. "This worked out better for Harry. No matter what we did or how we fought the trial, there was a high chance of Harry not surviving. Cornelius had already decided on the Kiss and he would have eventually got his way. Now, however, we have Harry, safe and alive." Dumbledore smiled. "Now the Minister will listen to what we have to say."

xxx

Harry stumbled into the small en suite, holding onto the washbasin to steady himself. He peered at his reflection in the mirror, taking in the horrible sight of blood staining his lips and chin. He opened the faucet and let the cold water run over his trembling hands. He splashed the water onto his face, cleaning the blood stains. Next he splashed water onto his aching scar. The pain had dulled down to the point of it being bearable but it still smarted with pain. He knew it would take several hours for the pain to completely go away, if that was even possible with his father as angry as he was. Harry forced himself not to think about his father and how he should have been home right now with him, not trapped and held prisoner by the Order. He turned the tap off and looked back at his reflection, his face dripping wet but clean.

Harry took in a deep breath, steadying himself for what he was about to do. Carefully and with slow measured movements, Harry took off the robes and pulled his shirt off. He examined his bruised and bleeding torso through the mirror, grimacing at the damage.

The bruises he had received when he fell from two floors down the day he was captured were not treated at Nurmengard, so were still visible. But the circular bruise rapidly forming on his chest was new, a result of whatever spell it was James Potter had thrown at him. The spell had hit him with such force it had sent him across the road, crashing into the shop window. His fall through a glass window was mostly the reason why he was in so much pain right now. Harry glanced down at his sides, running a hand slowly down his ribs. He bit his lip when he felt the shards of glass dig deeper into his flesh. He examined his arms and saw tiny cuts on the outer part of both arms. Turning around so his back was to the mirror, Harry glanced at his reflection and saw numerous cuts littered over his back. A closer look and Harry could almost make out the glistening shards of glass in a few cuts.

Harry turned to face the mirror and for a moment, he just stood there, preparing himself. This was going to hurt, _a lot!_

Harry picked up his discarded robes and reached into the pocket, pulling out the quill he had picked up from the desk, next to the window. It was the only useful thing he had found in the room he was locked inside. Harry held the old quill in his hand and closed his eyes, trying to relax as much as possible. The quill transfigured into a pair of flat tipped tweezers. Harry grabbed at the towel hanging on the bathroom door rail and folded it twice so it was thicker and shorter.

Harry believed he was alone amidst enemies that would neither heal him or help him. He took in a deep breath, bit down on the towel and reached down to his side, pulling at the sharp piece of glass that was embedded just under his ribs. The shard came out easily, pinched between the lips of the tweezers. Harry dropped the bloodied glass piece into the sink, breathing heavily.

He continued pulling out glass shards from his body, one by one, from his sides, his arms and even a few from his back, the towel effectively muffling his cries.

xxx

The fireplace at Number twelve, Grimmauld Place turned green and Lily rushed out. She spotted her husband's tired looking face from the crowd gathered around the table and she hurried towards him. James stood up at the sight of her.

"Oh thank God, you're okay!" she said, hugging him tightly. "I was going out of my mind with worry, waiting for you to come home."

"I know, I'm sorry." James responded. He had completely forgotten he had told Lily he would come home, with Harry. "Things went really crazy."

He explained to her what happened at the Ministry after she had left. Lily sat down at the table, listening with horror as James told her in detail how Harry almost portkeyed back to Voldemort.

"Oh, Merlin!" she breathed, "_He_ was there?" she asked referring to Voldemort. Her emerald eyes glanced around the room frantically. "Where's Harry? Is he okay?" she asked.

"He's upstairs," James replied. "Kingsley and Sturgis took him to one of the room upstairs." Lily's eyes darted to the door but James had already held onto her hand, stopping her from getting up. "Don't Lily, just...just give him a little time to...calm down." James said with difficulty. "He's not going to want to speak with anyone right now."

Lily didn't say anything but she remained seated. She was desperate to go see her son, but she knew James was right. He was probably too mad right now to want to see or speak to anyone, even her.

"What happens now?" she asked her husband. "With Harry, I mean?"

James glanced over at Dumbledore, not sure himself what the future would be for his son. Dumbledore looked over at Lily, taking a moment to speak.

"I will speak to Cornelius, tonight. As it stands, he doesn't know that the Order has Harry. He probably thinks Harry is back with Voldemort." Dumbledore explained. "I am sure he will be very relieved to learn that is not the case. His reputation, which is very dear to him, would have been forever tarnished if Voldemort had succeeded in taking Harry away." The twinkle was back in his blue eyes. "I think the Minister can be easily convinced to let Harry stay here. He will be terrified to move him to a prison, in case that too gets attacked by Voldemort. I am confident Fudge will listen to me when I tell him it's safer to keep Harry at the Headquarters of the Order. Voldemort can't attack the Headquarters, not until I am it's secret keeper."

"I'm not sure, Albus." Minerva said worriedly. "The Minister might not want to take any other chances. He may demand you hand over the boy so he can have him destroyed."

"He won't," Dumbledore reassured, seeing the panicked expressions on both Potters. "Fudge will be too afraid to hurt Harry, especially when he's just been reminded that Voldemort can get to him if he wants." Dumbledore glanced over at James and Lily. "Harry is the chosen one." he stressed again. "His very survival is proof to that fact. Voldemort knows that Harry is the one destined to kill him and yet he didn't kill that child. Would any of you have believed that if you didn't see the proof for yourself?" his gaze swept over the Order members sitting at the table.

"I don't understand." Tonks said. "I mean, I'm glad that he didn't hurt Harry but I don't understand why. Why would You-Know-Who allow Harry to live?"

"It's simple," Remus explained. "He could have killed Harry, but if he did, he would be accepting that the one year old child was a threat to him. The world would have made a martyr out of Harry and Voldemort would have been ridiculed, a Dark Lord that had to steal a baby in the middle of the night and kill him because he was afraid that child may have killed him when he was older." Remus shook his head. "No, that wasn't acceptable to someone like Voldemort. He believed in the validity of the Prophecy but he used it, twisted it to fit his own agenda. He made Harry, the one destined to destroy him, into his protector, his shield."

"I can see Voldemort taking enjoyment out of that," Sirius said with fierce hatred. "The boy that was supposed to kill him, killing on his orders."

Lily looked away, her heart tearing at the reminder at what her son had become; a murderer.

"Fudge will have to accept Harry's destiny" Dumbledore continued. "and if he doesn't," Dumbledore took in a deep sigh. "Well, like I said, no one will be taking Harry away from here, not Voldemort, not his Death Eaters and not even the Minister of Magic himself."

xxx

Harry made his way out of the en suite bathroom with difficulty. His vision swam and he felt very sick. He managed to make it to the bed and sat down, trying to get his head to stop spinning. He sat for a few minutes, concentrating on his breathing, taking deep breaths in and out. It was the only thing he could do to work his mind around the pain. He had managed to get all the glass shards out from his sides, arms and shoulders but there were still plenty buried in his back. He couldn't reach them so had to give up. He had tore Auror Ferguson's robe into strips and had used them to stop the worst of the bleeding. It was predominately the cut in his side that was bleeding heavily enough to get Harry worried. Most of the other cuts were okay.

Harry raised his head, looking around the room, relieved his vision had cleared. He noticed the bare looking room; a two door wardrobe stood in the corner, the four poster bed he was sitting on, a bedside table and a small desk and chair in front of the window, that was it. Harry stared at the desk, where he had found the old quill he had transfigured into the tweezers. He pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to it, leaning over to peer out of the window. He saw the street outside, deserted completely. Not even a cat or a dog was in sight. Harry realised they were in the muggle world by the look of the street and the cars parked along it.

Harry climbed onto the desk and pushed at the window, lifting it to open with difficulty. It seemed like no one had opened the windows in decades. The creaking window made a lot of noise but Harry pushed on regardless. He was on the first floor, he didn't think the noise would carry all the way down to the ground floor.

The gap in the window was wide enough for Harry to climb through. Slowly and as carefully as he could, Harry pushed himself through the gap, biting his lip as his battered, bruised and bleeding body objected to the action of sliding out. Harry managed to pull himself onto the window ledge.

He wasn't that high up, if he jumped, he would make it with the least amount of injury. Harry judged the height, closed his eyes and jumped. His feet hit the ground and Harry opened his eyes only for them to widen in horror when he saw he was in the same room he had jumped from. There was the wardrobe in the corner, the four poster bed, stained with his blood already, the bedside table and the desk and chair next to the open window. Harry made his way over to the desk and stared out. The same sight of the quiet and deserted street met his eyes.

Harry pulled back from the window, cursing. It was a spell. He was trapped inside this room and the only way out was through the locked door. Harry knew he could unlock it wandlessly, but he also knew that after doing so he would be faced with God knows how many Order members. Harry couldn't fight all of them, not in his current state, without a wand and halfway bleeding to death.

Harry made it back to the bed and collapsed onto it, lying on his stomach to protect his stinging back. Before he could help it, his eyes slid shut and he passed out.

xxx

James knocked once on the door and waited. There was no answer. Realising the door was locked, James cursed to himself. '_He's not going to invite you in if he's locked inside himself!_' he mentally berated.

Taking out his wand, he unlocked the door. Next to him, Lily moved, her hand already on the doorknob.

"Lily, wait," James started, his hand coming to rest on hers. "Let me go in first."

Green eyes narrowed at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just want to make sure he's okay, you know, that he won't attack or something." James stumbled over his words.

"James, I'm his mother." Lily replied. "I can handle it. I understand he's going to be rough, he's probably confused and angry and scared." she shifted on her feet, upset herself that her son was so distressed. "We have to show to him that we're not the enemy, that despite the situation, he's not a prisoner."

James frowned.

"Kind of hard to do when we're effectively holding him against his will."

"Well then, we'll have to change his will so he wants to stay with us." Lily said.

James nodded and looked at the door again.

"Still, just wait here while I check on him first, okay?"

Lily didn't look happy but she nodded her head.

"Okay, hurry up!"

James opened the door and glanced inside. He saw Harry on the bed, fast asleep. James felt his heart leap in his chest. '_How exhausted must Harry have been for him to fall asleep?_' James thought to himself. He walked over to Harry, leaving Lily at the door. Despite her promise, Lily stepped inside too, her eyes fixed on her sleeping son.

James came to rest next to the bed. He stared at Harry, noting how peaceful and calm he looked. Harry was lying on his stomach, just like he used to do when he was a baby. James crouched down, his hand lifting to brush lightly over Harry's hair. It felt incredible to have his son back, after believing he was brutally murdered for almost fifteen years. James' fingers barely touched the tips of Harry's dark locks when his eyes suddenly snapped open.

James froze, noting the panic in the emerald eyes staring up at him. In the blink of an eye, Harry had rolled over to the other side of the bed and jumped off. He crouched low, effectively taking shelter behind the bed. He was breathing heavily, a hand clutched at his side but his eyes were fixed on James. His other hand came up and James saw the chair come flying at him from the other side of the room.

James moved, pushing himself out of the path of the wandlessly summoned chair. The chair hit the wall with a crash and fell to the ground, broken.

"Whoa! Harry!" James cried, holding up both hands. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry narrowed his eyes at James in anger. His hand lifted again and the desk came crashing towards the Auror. This time, James couldn't get out of the way fast enough and the desk hit him, knocking him painfully to the ground.

Lily cried out at the sight of her husband falling to the floor. Her wand was out in a flash but she hesitated in hexing her son. She saw Harry's hand lift again and this time the wardrobe floated up, about to be hurled across at James.

"Harry! No!" Lily ran across the room, coming to rest before James, who had picked himself up from the floor.

At hearing Lily's yell Harry looked over at her, faltering with his hand still levitating the wardrobe, hovering it in the air. He stared at Lily, his expression unreadable. Suddenly his face clouded with anger and he moved his hand to aim at both James and Lily. The wardrobe came at them but both leapt out of the way, the wardrobe hitting the wall with a thunderous crash.

James and Lily both hand their wands out and they took aim but struggled to hit their son. They could see Harry was acting out because he was scared and nervous. They had to calm him, not further fuel his fear by attacking him.

"Harry, please, just wait and listen..." Lily tried but Harry was already aiming for the bed next.

The bed lifted into the air, hovering several inches from the ground. But before he could send it at them, Harry staggered a few steps back, his face paled suddenly. An expression of pain flitted across his features and he doubled over, both hands digging into his side. The bed fell back with a thud. Harry fell to the ground, groaning in agony.

"Harry? Harry?" both James and Lily rushed to Harry's side, hurrying past the debris of broken furniture.

Harry was clutching at his side, his breathing strained and harsh. James reached him first, Lily closely behind him. James tried to see what was wrong but as soon as his hand came to rest on Harry's back, the boy flinched painfully, like he had been burned by the touch. Harry pushed himself away from both parents, his face contorted in anger and agony. He backed up against the wall.

"Harry...?" James moved towards him again, reaching out.

"Don't!" Harry hissed at him, glaring hatefully. "Don't touch me!"

James paused, his hand stretched out towards Harry. His gaze moved from Harry's face and focused on his side, the spot that both his hands were pressed against. That was when he saw the dark stain against the black shirt and the crimson blood on Harry's hands.

"You're hurt!" James exclaimed, his heart leaping with fear.

Lily saw it too and she moved closer, her trembling hands reaching out for him.

"Harry...?"

"I said, don't touch me!" Harry repeated, his voice guttural with pain.

"Harry, please, you're bleeding." Lily said, inching closer. "Please, just let us help you."

Harry's pain filled eyes looked to her and she saw anger fill them again.

"I don't...need your...help!" he hissed, his face losing colour rapidly.

"Harry!" James moved again, his hand reaching out for him.

A crackle before a burst of magic exploded around them. James and Lily were thrown backwards, hitting the floor with loud thuds. The sat up to see Harry, still pressed up against the wall, glaring at them. Several sparks flew out towards them, warning them to stay away.

The door to the room opened and several Order members rushed inside, wands out and ready. Sirius was with Kingsley, Remus and Moody. Their horrified gaze took in the destroyed room with the broken and disarrayed furniture. They saw the three Potters in the corner of the room and they hurried towards them.

"James! Are you okay?" Sirius asked. "We heard the crash and...we...!" he trailed off as he saw Harry, sweat clinging to his face, his expression full of pain and his hands clutching as his side. "Harry? What happened?" he asked, his stomach twisting as he noticed the blood staining his hands.

"He's hurt." Remus said, coming to kneel next to James. His werewolf senses had picked up the scent of blood even before he saw Harry.

"I'll get something to stop the bleeding!" Sirius said, running into the bathroom for a towel.

Harry felt dangerously close to passing out and fought to keep conscious, to keep alert when surrounded by enemies.

Remus reached towards Harry's hands, trying to pull them away so he could see why he was bleeding so badly. The magical sparks came to life again, almost burning the werewolf.

Kingsley and Moody stayed near the door, their gaze jumping from the bleeding boy to the broken furniture and the frantic parents.

Sirius' yell sounded from the bathroom.

"James! James, get in here!"

James hurried to his feet, running into the en suite.

"What?" he asked.

Sirius was holding a towel in his hand but his eyes was staring in shock at the sink. James followed his gaze to see numerous blood stained shards of glass in the sink. James felt his breath choke in his chest at the sight.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed, moving closer to the sink. His stare found the tweezers resting on the small shelf under the mirror. "Oh God!" he groaned, realising what Harry had to have done.

"I don't understand," Sirius shook his head. "How did this happen?"

James felt sick, he gripped at the washbasin, eyes closed tight.

"I did it." he admitted. "I hit him accidentally and he fell through a glass window." James shook his head, guilt welling up inside him. "He's hurt because of me." he glanced out at Harry. '_No wonder he was throwing things at me!_' he thought to himself. '_He's probably terrified I'll hurt him again_!' He turned to face Sirius.

"Get Dumbledore!" he said. "Tell him we need a Healer! Now!"

xxx

Madame Pomfrey stepped out from the fireplace with Dumbledore, quickly dusting down her robes. She immediately met Lily's pale and panic-stricken form.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much for coming Poppy!" Lily said. "I'll be forever grateful for your help." she said, hugging the nurse and fellow colleague quickly.

Poppy smiled tightly. Truth was that she was unusually scared in coming here. Dumbledore had arrived at her front door and asked for her help in a private matter. Seeing as it was still the summer break and Hogwarts wasn't opening for another three weeks, Poppy had been more than intrigued at what the Headmaster could possibly want from her. She agreed and it was only on the way here that Dumbledore explained that he was taking her to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society formed to fight Voldemort, and that she was needed to check and possibly heal the infamous Dark Prince, who was in actual fact Harry Potter, the eldest son of James and Lily Potter.

Poppy had asked many, many questions to which Dumbledore gave the same answer each time, '_we will talk in detail once we're at the Headquarters._'

Poppy wasn't sure if she wanted to be anywhere near a Death Eater, a murderer, even if he was only sixteen years old. But she was a nurse and she had taken an oath to help those in need of a Healer. She stepped behind Dumbledore as Lily led them up the stairs and down a long dark corridor, towards a room with two men stationed outside.

Moody nodded at the nurse as they approached.

"Auror Alastor Moody." he introduced himself. "This is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Don't worry Madame Pomfrey, we will be with you the entire time. There is no need to be scared."

Poppy smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." she said with difficulty.

Lily, who had tried to ignore that conversation, opened the door and led the four people inside. Poppy walked inside, gasping out loud at the state of the room. There was broken wood everywhere. The furniture was trashed about the length of the room. She heard voices and looked over to see three men kneeling before a young boy, pleading with him, which the boy was promptly ignoring.

Poppy's eyes widened with shock as she took a closer look at the boy. She staggered a few steps forward, her eyes impossibly wide.

"Harry?" she whispered.

Everyone in the room paused, staring at either Poppy or the extremely surprised looking Harry, who had turned his head at the faint sound of his name and had met the nurse's stare.

"Oh, my...it is you! Harry!" Poppy hurried over to him.

James, Remus and Sirius moved away at once, giving the woman space so she could reach Harry. The dark haired boy did and said nothing, but simply stared at Poppy, surprised at her appearance.

"You know him?" Moody asked, his voice gruff and laced with suspicion.

Poppy ignored the question and reached out, touching Harry's face, checking his temperature.

"You're burning up." she said. Her eyes travelled down to Harry's hands that were clutched around his side. "Let me see," she gently touched Harry's hands, pushing them aside.

To everyone's bewilderment, Harry let her. He dropped his hands away, grimacing in pain and taking short fast gasps but he did as the nurse asked.

"Okay, Harry, I need you to get up and lie down on the bed. I can't see the wound properly with you doubled up like this." Poppy said.

James reached out at once to help Harry stand up.

Harry shifted, moving his arm out of James' grasp. James sat back, looking stunned at the rejection.

"Harry...?"

"Can everyone please leave. I need him to relax and he obviously can't with so many people here." Poppy said, opening her Healers bag, taking out different vials and piling them onto the bedside table.

"We need to stay here, for your protection." Kingsley said.

"There's no need." Poppy said, turning to glance at the Auror.

"How is it that you know him?" Moody asked again, refusing to leave until he got an answer.

Poppy stood up, turning to face him.

"First, I need to heal him, he's lost too much blood already. Once I'm done, I'll answer your questions."

Moody didn't say anything but he stalked out of the room, his magical eye swirling around, taking note of everything one more time before he left. Dumbledore and Kingsley followed. Lily stayed where she was.

"I'll stay, you may need a hand..."

"It's okay, Lily." Poppy interrupted. "I'll manage."

Lily hesitated but Remus took her arm, guiding her. Sirius did the same with James. The hesitant parents were forced out of the room by their friends.

Once everyone left and the door closed, Poppy helped Harry stand up and walk to the bed. Harry collapsed onto the bed, hissing and moaning as his back stung at the contact. He wanted to turn over but Poppy was already working on the cut in his side, examining it before she could heal it.

xxx

It was roughly half an hour later that Poppy came downstairs, hurrying down the steps, looking around the mansion with a lost expression. Dumbledore and the rest were sitting in the kitchen, the door wide open so they saw the confused nurse looking for them.

"Poppy!" Lily stood up, getting the other woman's attention.

Poppy hurried over to her, her expression one of worry and concern.

"Lily, I need a few things." she said. "He's lost a lot of blood, I have a few vials of Blood Replenishing Potion but I fear it's not enough. Could you arrange to get a few more vials?"

"Of course," Lily nodded. "I'll get them right away. I have plenty at home."

"I also need some Bruise Healing Salve." she shook her head, a look of anger on her face. "His injuries are horrendous! He told me the Healer at Nurmengard had fixed him up but I doubt it. His front is covered in bruises!"

"What about the cuts?" Lily asked, worriedly. "How bad are they? He wouldn't let any of us near enough to check."

"He tried to take out the glass shards himself." Poppy said, not sounding at all happy. "But there are still a few in his back, that he couldn't get." James glanced up at her, feeling horrendously guilty. "I'm not worried about them, it's a simple _Episkey_ once I take out the remaining shards." Poppy continued. "I'm going to give him three vials of antiseptic potion, just to make sure there's no infection. I'm more worried about bringing his blood levels back up to normal and treating the bruises."

"I'll go and get the salve and the potions. I'll just be a few minutes." Lily said.

Poppy turned, heading back upstairs when James suddenly called to her.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Poppy stopped, turning back to face him. "How do you know Harry?" he asked. He couldn't figure out how it was possible that the Hogwarts school nurse could know Harry. He was stunned at Harry's behaviour with her as well. He let her close while pushing everyone else away.

"You still owe us an explanation!" Moody added.

Poppy looked over at him, her expression one of annoyance.

"I don't _owe_ you anything Auror Moody." she pointed out. "My relationships are personal and not under any obligation to be discussed." she glanced over at James before turning to see Lily, who hadn't left yet. "But, I understand the circumstances beg an explanation." she admitted. She turned to face Dumbledore. "Do you remember six months ago, there was an attack on my home?"

Dumbledore inclined his head.

"I do." he replied solemnly.

Poppy looked around the room, she had told Dumbledore and Lily what had happened, but the rest didn't know.

"My husband, Paul and I had been in the garden when Death Eaters suddenly attacked us." Poppy started. "They tortured us, held both of us under the Cruciatus curse, trying to get us to lift the wards so they could enter into our home. When we resisted, they decided to set fire to our house, while our two children were trapped inside. They left us to watch helplessly as our house burned and we could do nothing to save our terrified children. No one tried to help us. Even our godforsaken neighbours had been terrified of helping, for fear of the Death Eaters. Even once the masked men left, no one came forward to help. Then out of nowhere, a young boy arrived and without a moment's hesitation, he rushed into our burning home. He saved Jenna and David, bringing them out of the house before setting me and Paul free from our body binds. He asked me what had happened and I told him about the Death Eaters. I still remember the rage in his eyes. He told me not to worry and that the Death Eaters would never harm us again. I thanked him and asked him who he was but he just smiled at me and told me he was called Harry. I never saw him again, until today." she finished.

"That's ridiculous!" Moody started, angrily. "You really expect us to believe that, that _boy_ saved two innocent children?"

"I don't expect you to do anything." Poppy replied calmly. "I'm just telling how I know Harry."

"Poppy, did you see his face clearly," Lily asked. "I mean it was definitely Harry, he wasn't wearing a mask to cover his face, was he?"

"No, he wasn't wearing a mask." Poppy answered.

"But, then why didn't you say he looked like James?" she asked, surprised.

Poppy looked back at James, studying his face for a moment.

"I didn't make the connection." she said apologetically. "I did feel like I had seen Harry before, he seemed familiar and I remember trying to figure out if he was a former pupil at Hogwarts but I didn't link him to James or even you." she said to Lily. "I admit there is a similarity but did you really expect me to figure out the stranger that saved my children's lives was your son that was supposedly dead for the last fifteen years?"

Lily didn't reply but she understood what Poppy was trying to say. She remembered, six months back, Poppy telling her about the boy that helped her and saved the lives of little Jenna and David. She remembered thinking how brave and wonderful this boy must have been to do such a courageous thing. Knowing now that the boy was her son made her incredibly proud.

Dumbledore smiled as he turned to James.

"Well, it seems our Harry has a little _saving people__ thing._"

Moody stood up, slamming a hand on the table in frustration.

"Come on, Albus!" he yelled. "Think about this for a second! This is Voldemort's trained assassin you're talking about! How could he ever save an innocent life?" he questioned. "Can't you see what that boy was doing? This was a set up!" he cried, pointing a finger at Poppy.. "It was pre-planned! He sent those Death Eaters to hurt the family and then swooped in to _save_ them. It was an act!"

"Shut up, Alastor!" Lily cried, unable to take anymore. "Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about!" Moody hissed. "You lot are the ones that can't see the truth, bonds of blood and relations are blinding you!" he accused. "Think about it, why would he save someone when his very own people, the Death Eaters, were sent to destroy them? He wouldn't be fighting against his own side, would he?"

"Then explain why he would put on an act?" Remus asked. "Why go through all that trouble? What was there to gain?"

Moody stared at Remus.

"This!" he exclaimed. "This trust he now has through Madame Pomfrey!"

"Oh come on!" Sirius exclaimed. "You mean to say Harry knew he was going to be captured six months later and that it was going to be Poppy Pomfrey that was going to come to heal him so he should gain her trust by pretending to save her and her family? Are you really suggesting that?"

Moody didn't say anything right away. He gave a grunt of annoyance.

"There's no telling how the mind of the enemy works. It seems far-fetched..."

"Because it _is_ far-fetched." Remus interrupted.

"There is a difference in being paranoid and completely insane!" Sirius pointed out.

"Gentleman," Dumbledore spoke up before Moody could respond. "It will do no one any good to argue amongst ourselves. The fact remains that Harry showed great compassion for another. He risked _his_ life to save the lives of two children. That there is enough reason for us to fight for him."

Moody didn't speak a word and stepped away from the table, limping out of the room. His departure made the others fall silent. Lily turned around, going to the fireplace, taking a fistful of floo powder. She had to go pick up the things needed to heal her son.

xxx

Poppy entered the room, carrying the vials and tub of salve Lily had brought from Godric's Hollow. She saw Harry sitting up in bed, staring out at the open window.

"Not thinking of jumping out I hope." Poppy remarked.

Harry smiled, dropping his head.

"No, already tried that." he answered.

Poppy gave him a stern look, one she usually gave to students of Hogwarts that got hurt because of a prank or a silly dare. She walked over to him and dropped the potions and salve onto the bed.

"Here, have three of these." she handed the potions to Harry.

Harry took the vials but didn't drink them right away. He opened them one at a time, taking a sniff at them first before allowing a drop to touch his tongue.

"You know if I was going to kill you, I wouldn't bother healing you." Poppy said. "I wouldn't go through the trouble of fixing you up just to poison you."

Harry smirked up at her.

"You're not the one I'm suspicious of trying to kill me." he replied, drinking the third and last of the potion.

"Ah," Poppy smiled, checking his blood levels with a complicated wave of her wand. "I see, it's the members of the Order that you mistrust."

"Surprising, I know." Harry mocked. "Whoever would doubt the intentions of their enemy?"

Poppy raised an eyebrow at him. She gestured to his shirt and Harry unbuttoned it, slipping it off. Poppy walked over to examine his back.

"Well, trust goes both ways." she mused as she ran her fingers over his back, taking note of the cuts that still had shards of glass in them. "I was asked how I knew you and I told them you were the boy that saved my children's lives. Auror Moody had a great theory explaining why you did that."

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"He seems to think you planned it all, the attack, the Death Eaters, the fire, all so you could play the part of a 'hero' and gain my trust." Poppy explained, shaking her head at the mere thought.

Harry suddenly pulled away from her, twisting around to look at her.

"You think it was an act?" he asked quietly, his green eyes searching Poppy's face. He looked away, clearly angry, shaking his head. "You know what? Think what you like!" he said, picking up his shirt to put it back on again.

Poppy reached out, her hand stopping him, pulling away the shirt from his grasp.

"Do you know what I believe?" Poppy asked. "I believe, that you saved my children's lives and you did it by risking your own. I only told you what Auror Moody said to show he doesn't trust you." She looked Harry deep in the eyes. "But I do. I trust you because you helped me when you didn't have to and for that, I'm always going to help you."

Harry didn't say anything but his expression softened. Poppy pulled at his arm, urging him to turn around so she could finish examining him.

"Okay, there are still quite a few cuts that have glass in them so I'm going to give you a numbing potion. That'll make it a little more bearable."

"Don't bother." Harry argued. "I hate numbing potions. They make my mouth feel fuzzy for hours. Just do it, I managed before, I'll mange now."

Poppy didn't look too pleased.

"I don't care how it makes your mouth feel. You are taking the numbing potion." she thrust the said vial under Harry's nose. "I can't believe you put yourself through such misery." she said, pulling out a pair of tweezers.

Harry shrugged, eyeing the numbing potion with dislike.

"I figured I was alone, better do something about the discomfort and pain myself."

Poppy halted, looking at Harry.

"You're not alone, Harry." she said. "You have your parents here. Trust no one else but you can always trust your parents to help you."

Harry didn't say anything. He stared at the vial of numbing potion for a moment longer before opening it and gulping it down in one go. He looked back at Poppy, his eyes already becoming glazed under the effects of the potion.

Poppy didn't say anything and turned her attention to the glass shards embedded in Harry's flesh. She got a hold of one and pulled.

xxx

Poppy pulled the last shard out of Harry's back before casting 'Episkey' to close the cut. She put down the bloodied tweezers and examined his back again, making sure she had got all the cuts to close up properly. She patted his shoulder, smiling at him.

"All done." she told him.

Harry lay down, resting his back on the bed, closing his eyes in relief when no sharp pain hit him. Poppy began the same process on his torso. She had already healed the deep cut in his side, the reason why he was bleeding so badly, but she gave him another look over, just in case she had missed anything.

"Okay, time for the salve now," Poppy said, opening the jar.

She began coating his bruised torso in the the thick creamy substance.

"God, it stinks!" Harry complained. "How long do I have to keep this on me?"

"At least an hour." Poppy replied. "Then you can take a shower."

Harry rested his head back onto the pillow, falling silent.

Poppy finished applying the salve onto Harry's ribs, sides and chest. Even his wrists needed a light coating as the metal cuffs he had endured at Nurmengard had rubbed against his skin and cut and bruised them badly.

Finished, Poppy stepped back, reasonably happy with her work. She stacked numerous vials onto the bedside table, the only piece of furniture, aside from the bed, that wasn't broken.

"You have to take these, every four to six hours." she instructed picking up the pain relief vials. "And take these, once a day, for the next three days. It will prevent any infections from the glass cuts." She picked up the Blood Replenishing Potion next. "Another one today and one tomorrow, that will suffice."

Harry watched her, amused with her strict tone but caring words. It was a strange combination.

"Can I ask you to get me one more thing?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Poppy replied.

"Do you reckon you could find me some clean clothes?" Harry asked. "I've had these for almost five days now."

Poppy smiled.

"I was wondering what that smell was." she teased.

"That's your salve." Harry defended.

Poppy laughed.

"I'll see what I can do." she walked over to the door, slipping out.

Harry got to his feet, making his way into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning it up to as hot as he could bear it. He let the water run over him, sliding through the thick salve and washing it away from his body. The stream of water pounded over his shoulders, taking away the tension in his sore muscles. For long minutes Harry simply stood under the powerful jet of water, letting it run over him.

He walked back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was relieved to see a simple blue top and black jeans lying on the bed. Poppy wasn't in the room. Harry took the clothes and went back to the bathroom to change.

He slipped into the clothes easily, choosing to ignore who they may belong to. He wasn't going to think about it. Harry wiped a hand across the steamed up mirror, to see his own face peering back.

He looked at the tweezers, still lying on the shelf. He picked it up, studying it with intense green eyes. He ran it under the tap, washing away his blood stains. He held the tweezers in his hand for a moment before closing his eyes, a deep sigh escaping him. The tweezers transfigured back to the quill before taking on a new form. Harry opened his eyes and stared at the sharp knife sitting in his palm. He took a hold of it from it's hilt, holding it up to examine it. He stared at the weapon for a long moment before slipping it in his back pocket and walking out of the bathroom.

xxx


	17. Loyalties

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Seventeen**

James crept quietly down the stairs, taking care not to knock into anything in the darkened hallway. In his own home, he could walk around in pitch darkness and still know where he was going but in the headquarters it was a different story. He saw a sliver of light escape from the gap in the kitchen door and hurried towards it. He opened the door to find his wife sitting at the table, a steaming mug in front of her. Lily smiled tiredly at her husband.

"Morning." she said quietly. It may be five in the morning but it was still morning.

James walked inside, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Morning," he greeted in return. He walked over to her before taking her face in his hands, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

Lily just sighed, reaching over to touch James' hands.

"No." she replied.

James pulled his hands away and sat down next to her. He was the same. He had just spent the night lying wide awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had noticed Lily getting up from the bed and slipping out of the room, but he had just assumed she was going to the bathroom. It was only after she was missing for about half an hour that James got up, searching the headquarters for her.

"Is Harry still asleep?" Lily asked, knowing that James, like herself, must have checked his room on the way down.

James nodded.

"Yeah, he's fast asleep." he replied. "I just had a quick peek at him. I stayed next to the door this time, in case I startled him again."

Lily's expression darkened and she looked away, her gaze fixed on the scrubbed wooden table.

"I never imagined that was how our reunion would go." she said sadly. "He was so angry." she whispered, shaking her head.

James nodded, guilt still plaguing him.

"With good reason." he said. "He was hurt and I didn't even know it." he shook his head, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. "I should have checked him. That should have been the first thing I did when I brought him here."

Lily didn't say anything right away. Truth was that she was annoyed at James as well. He should have checked Harry for injuries when he was the one to throw him across the street and through a glass window. Whether or not he did it intentionally wasn't relevant.

"Do you think Dumbledore will manage to convince the Minister?" Lily asked, the question that was responsible for her sleeplessness.

James took a moment to answer.

"I don't know." he answered honestly. "I'm hoping he does, Dumbledore can be very persuasive." he added.

Lily looked at James, her green eyes filled with apprehension.

"What if he doesn't?" she asked with a whisper. "What if the Minister insists on arresting Harry again? What do we do?"

James had asked himself the same question. He had been thinking about this scenario ever since Dumbledore told him he was going to speak to Fudge and convince him to let Harry stay in the Order headquarters.

"Then, we take Harry and we run." James answered.

"Where?" Lily asked, not fighting the suggestion. "Where do we go?"

"Anywhere." James answered. "We'll leave the country, hide in the muggle world if we have to." James met his wife's concerned eyes. "I'm not losing him again, Lily. Not to my enemy and not to my people."

Lily nodded her head. A small smile came to her face

"I was hoping you would say something like this." she said with relief. "I can't tell you how heartbroken I would be if you gave up."

James smiled tiredly.

"I would never give up." he reassured her. "That word's not in my dictionary." he joked.

"Technically it's two words." Lily pointed out,

"You know what I mean." James said with a small laugh.

They both fell into silence, just sitting at the table, lost in their own thoughts about what the future would bring.

"Did Madame Pomfrey say anything else about Harry before she left?" James asked.

"No, she just went over what potions she left for him and for us to make sure he takes them." Lily replied. "She said that if there were any problems then we could come to get her."

"Of course," James sighed. "She isn't a member of the Order. She can't come here on her own."

"I'll go to get her if the need arises." Lily said. "There shouldn't be, I mean, we're going to take care of Harry, make sure he heals properly and that there's no further problems."

James nodded his head, feeling nervous at just the thought of facing Harry again. How could he after causing him so much pain and discomfort? As if reading his thoughts, Lily placed a warm hand onto his.

"Don't worry, James. Just apologise to Harry. You didn't mean to hurt him. I'm sure once Harry's calm he'll understand."

"I hope so." James muttered.

Both husband and wife continued to talk for the next few hours. It was shortly before eight in the morning when two loud pops echoed in the otherwise silent house. James and Lily looked up as the door opened and Arthur and Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting to see you up already." Molly smiled at the sight of the Potters.

"Molly, Arthur," Lily greeted in surprise. "You're here early." she commented. Her brow creased suddenly. "What did Damien do?" she asked.

Molly smiled as she walked over to her.

"Nothing," she reassured. "He's fine, behaving himself very nicely."

"Good," Lily smiled. "Thank you again, Molly, for letting him stay at the Burrow." She and James wouldn't have been able to stay at the headquarters and look after Harry if Damien was home alone.

"It's no bother at all." Molly waved a hand. "He's enjoying himself, spent all of yesterday hunting gnomes in our backyard with the boys." Molly smiled. "He tired himself out . He's fast asleep in Ron's room, I checked on them before I left."

"So, why are you here this early?" James asked.

Molly bustled over to the stove.

"We got a message from Dumbledore." she replied.

"An emergency meeting." Arthur explained.

James and Lily shared nervous looks with one another.

"Really? What else did he say?" James asked, getting up from his seat.

"Just for us to get here as soon as possible." Arthur replied. "Bill was still in bed but he muttered that he would follow us, so we left."

"I'm sure he'll be here in time." Molly said. "Lily, James, have you had breakfast?" she asked.

"No, just some tea." James replied.

"Here, I'll help." Lily hurried to help Molly as she started piling eggs and bread onto the worktops.

"How are you holding up?" Arthur asked James kindly. He was a father too and could only imagine the heartbreak James was going through.

"Okay, I guess." James nodded. He looked back around at Lily and Molly before meeting Arthur's gaze. "Did Dumbledore sound pleased?" he asked. He knew Dumbledore must have spoken with the Minister, that was why he had called for a meeting, to tell the Order of the outcome.

"Not anymore than usual." Arthur answered.

James fell silent, feeling his heart speed up suddenly. He prayed to himself that Dumbledore brought good news with him.

xxx

By half eight that morning, every member of the Order was at the headquarters, having received Dumbledore's message. James and Lily sat amongst them, nervous and anxious beyond belief. Their eyes were fixed to the door, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive and deliver the news that would determine their son's future.

Sirius had woken up shortly after Molly and Arthur arrived. He sat with James and Lily, bleary eyed and tired. He had tried to talk to James, to offer words of comfort but his friend was far too nervous to listen to him. In the end he had just sat in silence, next to them, watching the door for Dumbledore's arrival as well.

Dumbledore appeared at the door almost suddenly. He walked inside, closing the door behind him, getting everyone's attention. James and Lily sat up, their gaze fixed on the white haired wizard and his expression, trying to gage if his attempt with the Minister was a success or not.

Dumbledore walked to his usual spot, in front of the seated Order members. He inclined his head in respect.

"Good Morning and thank you for coming at such short notice." his blue eyes scanned the room and landed on James and Lily. He smiled at them. "I have good news. The Minister has agreed for Harry to stay here, at the headquarters."

Relief almost drowned James and Lily. They had clasped a hold of each others hand and their grip tightened at Dumbledore's words. Both closed their eyes in silent thanks. They shared a quick smile with each other before focusing their attention back on Dumbledore.

"I sent Cornelius a message last night, explaining that Harry was with me." Dumbledore continued. "He asked to speak with me early this morning and invited me to his home, so we could discuss this matter in private." Dumbledore explained. "After much deliberation, Cornelius agreed that the best course of action was to keep Harry hidden at the headquarters. I pointed out to him that if Voldemort could plan a rescue at the Ministry of Magic, then no prison would be safe from him. The headquarters is one of the few locations that Voldemort could never touch."

The room was silent, everyone's attention fixed solely on their leader.

"And what explanation will the Minister give regarding Harry's disappearance?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore smiled, inclining his head at her.

"This was precisely what took me and Cornelius the longest time to decide." Dumbledore answered. "After much debate, the Minister took my advice and will shortly give a public statement this morning announcing that the Dark Prince has been moved to a high security prison in an undisclosed location. It will be reported that the Dark Prince won't be given a trial, as his attempted escape nulls any right he has to a fair trial. He will serve a life sentence at a high security prison. Following the attempted rescue by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, it is now a Ministry issued order to keep the location of the Dark Prince highly classified."

"In other words, you're going to lie." Moody said, his rough voice sharper than usual.

Dumbledore met his friend's mismatched gaze and the sparkle in his eyes dulled a little.

"It is necessary to twist the truth, Alastor, for the greater good."

Moody snorted but didn't say anything.

"So the world thinks the Dark Prince is under arrest, serving a life sentence in a prison somewhere." Tonks confirmed. "But what do we actually _do_ with him? I mean, he can't stay locked in the headquarters forever."

James and Lily leaned forward in their seats, curious as well to what Dumbledore had planned.

"For now, it is enough that he stays here." Dumbledore said. "Cornelius is not going to let Harry stay here forever," he revealed. "He only allowed me to keep Harry here when I assured him that I can get Harry to convert to our side."

A ripple of outraged murmurs swept the room.

"Albus, you didn't!" Minerva gasped.

"How can you make such a claim? Did you not see him yesterday?" Kingsley asked.

"You don't know for certain if he _can_ be converted!" Sturgis said.

"It is difficult, I admit." Dumbledore nodded. "but it is not impossible."

The room hushed to silence but no one looked convinced.

"How do you propose to convert him?" Snape asked sceptically. "What do you plan on doing?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, for a start," he said. "I think we should call him downstairs to breakfast."

xxx

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Sturgis and Kingsley walked into the room, their wands out, ready. They scanned the room, still littered with broken furniture, and found the dark haired boy next to the window, leaning against the window sill. Harry looked up as the two men entered but he didn't move from his spot.

For the next few moments, no one spoke. The Aurors studied the boy with just as much intensity as the he studied them. Kingsley was the first to speak.

"Dumbledore would like to see you." he said in his usual calm voice.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"He can like it all he wants. I'm not going anywhere." Harry said coolly. "If he wants to see me, he can come to me."

Sturgis was quick to point his wand at the sixteen year old.

"It would be better for you to keep your cheek to yourself!" he barked at him. "Come with us!" he ordered.

"Or else?" Harry asked, calmly.

Sturgis took one step towards him, his wand aimed at Harry's chest.

"Or else you'll be sorry!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You have to work on your _threatening_ voice. It's not believable at all."

"I'll give you believable!" Sturgis hissed, stepping towards him.

"Podmore." Kingsley warned, holding out a hand to stop him going any nearer.

Harry watched him, his piercing green eyes fixed on Sturgis, daring him to come closer.

"Come on, Harry." Kingsley said, his tone still calm and relaxed. "Dumbledore is waiting for you."

Harry looked over at Kingsley, judging him silently before straightening up and walking over to them. Sturgis and Kingsley led Harry out the room and down the stairs. They took him into the kitchen where Dumbledore and some of the Order members were waiting for him.

As soon as Harry entered, the first person he saw was Dumbledore, sitting at the head of the table. Next to the stove was the red haired Molly Weasley and blue haired Nymphadora Tonks. The only window had Mad-Eye Moody perched in front of it, glaring at him with both eyes. Next to him was Arthur Weasley. To Harry's left there was another door, left slightly ajar so Harry could hear voices of the rest of the Order members, in the living room. Sitting at the table with Dumbledore was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and James and Lily Potter.

Harry's gaze lingered a moment or two on James before he met the blue eyed stare of Albus Dumbledore. Kingsley and Sturgis stayed on either side of Harry who came to rest just past the threshold of the door, not willing to go any further into the room.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, bowing his head in greeting.

"Good Morning, Harry." he said pleasantly. "I hope you had a restful night."

Harry didn't respond but his expression darkened just the same.

"I was informed about your injuries. I trust Madame Pomfrey helped you to the best of her ability." Dumbledore continued.

Again Harry gave no response.

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to a chair at the table.

Harry's gaze darted to the offered seat before meeting Dumbledore again.

"I'd rather not." he answered, his words quiet but cold.

James felt a strange sensation run through him at Harry's voice. So much like his other son's yet so cruel and unkind that he could never imagine Damien speaking like that.

"I can understand how you must be feeling, Harry." Dumbledore said sympathetically. "You've been through a lot this last week and I understand that you are apprehensive about us." he raised a hand to gesture to the surrounding people. "But no one here wishes you any harm, Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow, his expression darkening.

"You really expect me to believe that?" he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not completely, no, but I am telling you the truth." He gestured to the seat again. "Please, take a seat. You must be hungry, have some breakfast."

"I'm not _that_ hungry." Harry bit back, his fierce green eyes pinning Dumbledore to the spot. "I'd sooner starve than break bread with my enemies."

James felt a tight knot in his stomach at Harry's words. Harry was including him and Lily in that last statement.

"You're not our enemy." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"Maybe," Harry said, "but you are mine."

Dumbledore paused, his blue eyes showed his sadness at Harry's words. He hid his disappointment, smiling pleasantly.

"With time, you will come to see that I'm not an enemy." he said.

"Will that be before or after you hand me over to the Ministry to be destroyed?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Don't worry, Harry. The Ministry won't be coming for you. I spoke with the Minister and he has agreed to let you stay here."

Harry looked surprised, staring at Dumbledore, first with disbelief and then with suspicion.

"Why?" he questioned.

"The Minister agreed for you to have a second chance. A chance to decide for yourself where your loyalties should be."

The expression on Harry's face changed and he glared angrily at Dumbledore.

"I already decided, long ago, where my loyalty would be!" he snarled. "You can't bribe me!"

"Harry..."

"It's not going to work!" Harry cut across Dumbledore. "I'm not turning my back on my father, not even if it costs me my freedom or my life!"

James felt a few eyes turn to him at Harry's words. He couldn't help stare at his son, _his_ son calling _his_ enemy, father.

"You're so blinded by him." James spoke, getting Harry's attention. "How can you not realise what he's doing? He's got you so confused, you're ready to sacrifice yourself for him."

"Sacrifice is a big word." Harry replied. "I'm only doing what any son would do, protect his father."

"It's the other way around, Harry." James replied. "A father protects his son."

"How would _you_ know?" Harry asked, his words quiet but fierce.

James didn't say anything but continued to stare at his son, his heart breaking at the sight of how devoted Harry was to a monster such as Voldemort.

Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"You can go back to the Ministry and tell them the deal is off." he said with a glower. "I'm not telling you or them anything. If that lands me behind bars, so be it."

He turned around, ignoring the two Aurors behind him, and made to leave. A simple gesture of Dumbledore made Kingsley and Sturgis throw out their arms, blocking Harry's way.

"Harry."

Harry turned around to face Dumbledore again.

"You will not be going back behind bars." Dumbledore said with confidence. "I know you don't believe me but I'm trying to help you. Until I am able to, you will stay here, where you will be safe."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't even know where 'here' is."

Dumbledore suddenly smiled again, shaking his head.

"Of course, you must be very confused. My apologies, Harry." Dumbledore said with another tilt of his head. "You are currently at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry looked surprised, whether it was from the revelation of where he was or that Dumbledore told him about the headquarters. The surrounding members of the Order were shocked as well, staring incredulously at Dumbledore for revealing their headquarters to the Dark Prince. Moody was glaring at Dumbledore openly, clearly beyond furious with him.

"You will stay here." Dumbledore continued, blindly ignoring the reaction around him. "For the time being anyway. Now, since you'll be spending considerable time here, you should know the rules." Dumbledore continued happily. "The Order gathers here for meetings. During these times, I would like you to stay in the room assigned to you." Harry's jaw clenched and hands curled into fists, but he remained silent. "The wards on the headquarters are such that only members are able to come and go as they please. If a non member tries to enter or leave, they will be blocked, so please, don't waste your energy trying to leave." Dumbledore said, in a tone that suggested he was more concerned for Harry's health than anything else. "It goes without saying that violence of any sort will not be tolerated."

Harry turned to leave, choosing not to acknowledge anything the older wizard had said. He was stopped again.

"One last thing, Harry."

Harry turned at Dumbledore's voice, glaring at him hatefully. Dumbledore rose to his feet, his eyes fixed on the dark haired boy, suddenly serious.

"There are no weapons allowed in the headquarters." he said. "So please, hand over that knife."

Harry stiffened, his gaze still on Dumbledore, fierce green locked with calm blue. The surrounding Order members suddenly tensed, every eye on Harry, who hadn't moved a muscle at Dumbledore's words. Moody and Tonks made their way nearer to the table, wands drawn. Kingsley and Sturgis inched closer to Harry, wands aimed at him. Arthur was just behind Moody. Even James, Lily, Sirius and Remus reached for their wands instinctively. Every Order member had their wands suddenly in their hands, their target standing before them.

Harry noticed each and every one before he glanced at the door leading to the living room. How many Order members could be in that room? How many wands would he have to face? He knew how horribly outnumbered he was. He glared back at Dumbledore, who was still facing him with an expression of serene calmness.

"Please, Harry." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the table. "It would be better for you to surrender it than for us to take it from you." he said, his calmness still there, contradicting fiercely with his threatening words.

Without taking his eyes away from Dumbledore, Harry slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out the transfigured knife. He held it up to show to Dumbledore, noting the shocked and even fearful expressions of the others as they stared at the weapon. Harry dropped the knife onto the table.

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore said. He waved a hand at the knife and it immediately changed back to it's original form, an old quill.

A moment in which no one said or did anything, then suddenly, Dumbledore brought his hands together, clapping once loudly. A ripple of magic burst outward from him and swept the room before exploding throughout the house. The force of it made Harry stumble backwards. At once he felt something very wrong all around him.

Dumbledore smiled, smoothing down his robes as he addressed Harry.

"I know that it is difficult for you to believe me when I say that you are safe here." he said. "And even though I wish to make you see the error of your judgement, I can't allow you to carry a weapon inside the headquarters. So to discourage you from fashioning another weapon, I have placed a magical lock-down on the headquarters; no magic can be performed here, wandless or otherwise." At seeing the shocked and outraged expression of the teenager before him, Dumbledore explained in a pacifying voice. "It's only temporary, just until you understand there's no need for you to carry a weapon. Until then, I guess all of us have to do things the muggle way." he chuckled.

Harry didn't say a word. He glowered at Dumbledore, turned around, ignoring the two Aurors and slipped past them, out the door and up the stairs, slamming his door shut with brutal force.

xxx

"Why did you tell him this was the headquarters?" McGonagall asked.

"He asked where he was." Dumbledore answered simply.

"You could have told him this was Sirius' house!"

"Yes, I could have but I decided to be fully truthful with him, Minerva." Dumbledore said, sipping his tea. "After all, if we want to win him over, we have to show a little trust in him."

"Trust?" Moody barked. "Trust? Albus, do you realise who you're talking about?"

"I am perfectly aware." Dumbledore replied politely.

"Then you know that _he_ can't be trusted!" Moody yelled. "He had a _weapon_ on him, for Merlin's sake! How can you talk about trusting him!"

"He had a weapon but he never used it." Dumbledore pointed out calmly. "He had it with him to defend himself, which is understandable since he thinks he's with enemies. There's a difference in harbouring a weapon to attack someone or to simply defend yourself. "

"How can you possibly know what his intentions were?" Sturgis asked.

"If he was going to attack, he would have when you and Kingsley went to his room." Dumbledore said.

"I can't believe it." Tonks breathed, forgetting all about the scrambled eggs and toast in front of her. "He changed a quill into a knife _wandlessly_. That is...that is..."

"Exceptional transfiguration." McGonagall finished for her, nodding her head. "Yes, Nymphadora, we all agree." she said, albeit a little begrudgingly.

Tonks looked annoyed, like she always did when someone used her first name but since it was McGonagall, Tonks didn't correct her.

"What happens now?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore put down his cup, looking a little solemn.

"He's more devoted to Voldemort than I thought." he admitted. "We have to make Harry see the truth, he has to see what Voldemort is doing to the world and then Harry will want to stop him as well."

"What makes you think he doesn't agree with his _monster_ father?" Moody asked angrily.

"If Harry agreed with Voldemort he wouldn't have saved Poppy's children after Death Eaters attacked them." Dumbledore said. "The fact that he risked his own life to save the lives of two children and he did it despite knowing it was his people to have attacked them, proves that Harry doesn't agree with everything Voldemort does." Dumbledore looked around at the table. "We all have to show to Harry which path is right and he _will_ accept it. He is the one destined to destroy Voldemort, he will come into his destiny sooner or later."

James looked up at Dumbledore, completely ignoring the plate of food before him.

"How long do we have?" he asked. "How long did Fudge give you to convert Harry?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment before meeting James' gaze.

"The Minister can be convinced to extend the time period." Dumbledore said quickly. "As soon as he sees Harry trying to fit in, when he sees that he's not a threat, he..."

"How long do we have?" James asked again.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Five, perhaps six months."

James closed his eyes, shaking his head in defeat.

"Five, six months is nothing!" he said, feeling his anger build inside. "Harry has been with Voldemort for the last fifteen years, being brainwashed by that bastard!" he spat. "How the hell can we get him to change in five months? Fifteen years worth of damage, rectified in five months?"

"I know it's not easy." Dumbledore began. "But like I said, it's not impossible..."

"No, it is impossible!" James interrupted. "Didn't you see him, just now? He's willing to sacrifice himself, his freedom, his _life_ for that bastard and you expect him to change five, six months in the future?" he shook his head in anger. "It's not enough, we need more time!"

"James, it's not like that." Dumbledore stated, trying to get the emotionally charged man to calm down. "In five months time, when Fudge sees that Harry has not done anything, he's not harmed anyone, not tried to escape, he will see progress. He will give us more time to get Harry fully back to the side of the light." Dumbledore assured him. "Harry _will_ come back to us. After fifteen years, Harry is finally reunited with his parents, his family." he smiled at him and at Lily. "I have complete faith in you. When you show Harry his place in your family, he won't want to leave, not even for Voldemort."

xxx

The rectangular table was covered in different newspapers, all dated with today's date, streamed out across the length of the oak table. Men in dark robes were crowded around it, checking them, reading them, scrutinising them for hidden information, all at the command of their extremely irate master.

Voldemort himself was standing at the table, a newspaper clutched tightly in his hand, blazing red eyes sweeping past the words, growing angrier every time he re-read them;

'_The Dark Prince, son of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was captured for a second time this week as he tried to escape from the Ministry of Magic on the day of his trial. It is understood that he was apprehended before he could leave the building by a team of brave Aurors. The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has given a public statement this morning, confirming that the Dark Prince has now been transferred to one of the highest security prisons in the wizarding world. The exact location or name of this prison is highly classified. The Minister has stated that the infamous Dark Prince, responsible for many deaths, will serve a life sentence. The reaction of many..._'

Voldemort tore the paper away, throwing it roughly onto the table. He clutched at the table with both hands, head bowed, eyes closed as he tried to figure out his next plan of action. How could he find out where Harry was being held?

He looked up at his Death Eaters, red eyes scanning each one, willing at least one of them to cry out triumphantly, stating they had found a clue as to where Harry may be. He had most of the inner circle reading different newspapers, trying to see if maybe one published a different report, revealing more than the others and he would get a clue, however small, that could lead him to Harry. But all he got back was shakes of heads and fearful expressions. Voldemort moved away from the table, afraid that he may torture his own men to death for failing to find anything.

"Master."

Voldemort turned to Bella, seeing her look towards the doors. He followed her gaze to see Snape hurrying inside, dropping to his knees before him. With a vicious snarl, Voldemort strode towards him.

"I asked for you half an hour ago!" Voldemort hissed at Snape, his anger made his red eyes almost burn.

Snape dropped his head, bowing again in front of the Dark Lord.

"My apologies my Lord, I couldn't get away from Dumbledore."

Voldemort's eyes burned with hatred at the name alone.

"He called a meeting?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord. He told the Order about the Dark Prince and the news about his imprisonment. Dumbledore is very keen to find out his whereabouts. He is adamant to try and meet with the Prince, in the hopes that he may fulfil the prophecy."

Bella, who had reached her master's side, made an angry noise of protest but Voldemort only smirked.

"Dumbledore will soon learn the consequences of trying to turn my son against me." Voldemort hissed. "I would almost like for him to speak with Harry, try to tell him about the prophecy. He wouldn't survive the end of the conversation!"

Snape bowed his head, knowing better than to speak.

Bella lifted a copy of the Daily Prophet, showing Snape.

"Fudge is lying, he states that Harry was captured while still inside the Ministry building, when Harry was taken by Potter in the street!"

She halted, closing her eyes, pushing back that memory; seeing Harry for no more than a few seconds, lying amongst the broken glass, dazed and in pain, before Potter grabbed a hold of him, roughly from his collars and pulled him away with the portkey.

"Potter would have taken Harry straight to Dumbledore." she said, her dark eyes held her accusation as she glared at Snape.

Snape pushed every ounce of talent within him and shielded his mind with Occlumency before he met Voldemort's eyes.

"My Lord, if Potter brought the Dark Prince to Dumbledore, the Order would have been notified. I'm just after attending a meeting and all Dumbledore could talk about was how to find where the Ministry had sent the Dark Prince. He has instructed the Order to find out all they can."

"So you're saying Potter handed Harry back to the Ministry?" Bella asked with disbelief.

"He must have." Snape answered.

"Potter wouldn't give up his own flesh and blood like that!" Bella said with a shake of her head.

Snape looked back at Voldemort.

"Believing it a sacrifice for the greater good, I believe he would." Snape lied. "He is a follower of Dumbledore after all."

Voldemort didn't say anything but his eyes closed, a hand lifting to rub at his head in anger and frustration. Snape watched with disbelief as the Dark Lord showed such emotions, something he had never witnessed before. Voldemort was actually _worried_ about someone other than himself.

Suddenly the doors to the chamber opened and Lucius hurried inside. Voldemort headed towards him, ignoring both Snape and Bella. He gestured for the man to remain standing when the blond wizard made to drop to one knee to bow before him.

"Lucius!" he hissed with urgency. "What did you find out?"

"Master, I spoke with Rookwood, he doesn't know anything about where Fudge has sent Harry." Lucius regretfully told him. "He seemed surprised, he told me as far as he knew, the Ministry had lost Harry yesterday. He was shocked at the news printed this morning."

"What can he find out?" Voldemort asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Rookwood will gather as much information as he can from his co workers at the Ministry. Someone in the Magical Law Enforcement department will know which prison Harry is being held in. He's planning on slipping some Veritaserum to them and getting the infor..."

"That will take too long!" Voldemort interrupted, his anger made Lucius flinch horribly and he quickly dropped his head low in a bow.

"Master, command us to your will and it will be done." he said.

Voldemort paused, breathing heavily as rage thrummed painfully inside him. He twisted back to see his men still at the table, sifting through the information but getting nowhere. He saw Bella and Snape still standing where he had left them. He turned and walked back to stand before all of them.

"Leave this!" he ordered, making the men at the table stop at once. He looked back at Lucius, Bella and Snape before he addressed all of them.

"The Ministry has sent the Dark Prince to a high security prison, the location of which is a closely guarded secret." Ruby red eyes scanned the chamber, boring into each and every Death Eater. "Track down the Ministry officials involved and torture them until they give up the location. I want my son out of prison and back home within the next forty eight hours! Do what you have to, if you have to capture the Minister himself to get the information, so be it." he gestured for his men to leave.

The Death Eaters bowed in front of Voldemort and left the chamber, confused as to how they could do the impossible and how they could do it in forty eight hours.

xxx

The first thing Harry did when he got back to his room, was test out the magical lock-down. He tried wandlessly summoning the vial of pain relief to himself from the bedside drawer, but it didn't work.

Frustrated, he tried to transfigure the broken wooden chair into a box but that didn't work either. Harry dropped onto the bed in anger. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had caught him with the knife. How did Dumbledore figure out he had a weapon? Harry decided he didn't want to know. It would only make him angrier.

Harry spent the next three hours just sitting on the bed, staring out of the window. The pain in his scar was gradually building up again, making him clench his teeth together and screw his eyes shut. He grabbed a vial of pain relief and downed it in one go. It worked for about half an hour before the pain began building again, the intensity so high that the effect of the potion was drowned out.

Harry had his head in his hands, fingers rubbing at his scar, when there was a knock on his door. Harry ignored it. He heard the click as the door opened and two pairs of footsteps entered.

"Harry?"

The soft voice made Harry cringe as he dropped his hand away from his forehead, looking around at Lily. She stood with James, holding a plate filled to the brim with food, while James had a silver jug and a goblet. They walked further inside, heading to the small bedside drawer. They placed the jug of water, goblet and the plate onto the drawer, struggling to balance everything in the limited space.

"We brought some lunch." Lily said, hesitantly. "You must be hungry."

Harry didn't respond and looked away, dropping his head into his hands again, trying to soothe the ache in his head.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, walking around the bed, coming closer to Harry. "Headache?" she asked with concern.

Harry looked up from his hands and glared coldly at her.

"Just drop the act, okay!" he said, "It's getting old."

James had followed behind Lily and was standing next to her.

"What act?" he asked with a frown. "What are you talking about?"

Harry straightened up, wincing as the burn in his scar escalated to new levels.

"This annoying, fake, sugar coated façade you both have going on, just drop it!" he hissed. "I know what you really feel, so spare me the drama and just get out!"

"You know how we feel?" Lily asked, with wide eyes. "I doubt you know just how we feel, Harry."

The raven haired boy smirked at her, identical green eyes staring up at her.

"You're disappointed." he said quietly. "I can see it. After years of believing I was dead, you both can't take it that I'm alive and breathing."

Lily looked outraged. She opened her mouth to speak but James beat her to it.

"That's not true, Harry." he said, shaking his head. "Don't even think like that!"

Harry tilted his head to the side, scrutinising James carefully.

"So you're what, pleased that I'm still alive?" he asked.

James stared incredulously at him.

"Of course I am! Why would you even question that?"

Harry continued watching him, green eyes fixed unwaveringly on him.

"Is that why you stormed out of Nurmengard when you saw proof of who I was?" he asked.

James stilled, his words dying in his throat. He swallowed heavily, ashamed beyond belief at how he had reacted.

"Harry, look," he started, "I was...I was taken aback, shocked that you were...were alive..."

Harry nodded, smiling in victory and leaned back.

"Just like I said, disappointed that I survived."

"No! Not like that!" James argued, "I was shocked because I thought Voldemort had killed you!"

Harry's eyes narrowed at James and he smirked angrily this time.

"Still insisting on lying, I see." he said.

"We're not the ones lying to you." Lily said, stepping closer to Harry. "Whatever it is _he's_ told you, it's not the truth." she said. "We love you, Harry. We always have."

Harry looked away, closing his eyes as his hand coming up to rub furiously at his forehead and he breathed out a heavy, frustrated sigh.

"Whatever you say." he muttered.

James crouched down, on his knees, so he was at eye level with Harry.

"Harry, please, just give us a chance. Let us explain..."

"I don't need an explanation." Harry cut him off, looking over at him. "What I do need, is the both of you as far away from me as possible."

"Why?" Lily choked emotionally. "Why don't you want us to be near you? We are your parents..."

"No, you're not." Harry interrupted again, his gaze hardening.

"Harry..." James started, reaching out for him.

Harry moved away, getting to his feet in the blink of an eye.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed, anger radiating from him.

"Harry, I'm not going to hurt you." James pleaded, rising to his feet also.

Harry only got angrier.

"Really? Why hold back now?" he asked.

James coloured as his aggressive behaviour yesterday came rushing back at him.

"I'm...I'm sorry." he said, looking sincerely at Harry. "The way I treated you yesterday, I wasn't thinking straight." He explained. "I didn't mean to yell at you and I never...I never meant to hit you with a spell. I don't even know how it happened." he tried to explain. "I didn't cast anything at you, the spell just came by itself and it propelled you across the street, straight into that window. I never did any of it on purpose! It was just like...like instinct or something."

Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"So you're saying it's in your instinct to hurt me?" Harry asked angrily.

"No, no that's not what I meant!" James hurried to explain. "That's...it came out wrong..."

"No, it came out right!" Harry cut him off. "You just said how you really felt, that's all I need to know!"

"Harry..." James tried.

Harry's hand suddenly came up and grabbed at his forehead, a groan stifled just in time, alarming both parents.

"Harry?" Lily stepped forward but Harry backed away, holding up his other hand, gesturing to her to stop.

"Don't!" he growled at her. "Just, get out!"

When both parents didn't move, Harry turned and headed to the en suite, slamming the door behind him. He slid to the floor, his hands grabbing at his furiously aching scar. He bit his lip to hold in his moans as his scar continued to burn with agonising pain.

James and Lily waited a moment or two before knocking on the bathroom door, calling out Harry's name, asking him if he was alright. All they got back was more shouts for them to 'go away'. Reluctantly and feeling utterly defeated, James and Lily left, closing the door to Harry's room softly behind them.

xxx


	18. Bad Behaviour

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dusk had fallen, the street lamps had flickered to life, casting a soft glow across the street below. Every so often a car would pass by, splashing through the puddles left by the rain. At the window of one of the dark stoned buildings, lined along Grimmauld Place, sat a dark haired boy, staring out at the quiet street with tired eyes. Harry had been sitting at the window sill for the last three hours now, just staring blankly at the deserted street, finding nothing that could distract him from the predicament he was in. He leaned his head against glass pane of the window, a relieved sigh escaped him as the cool glass felt blissful against his burning scar. Slowly the pain was dying down, soon it would be nothing more than a slight prickling sensation. His father had considerably calmed down, Harry realised.

He stopped himself from thinking about his father. The more he did, the angrier he got at being trapped and away from him. He would never admit it out loud but he was worried, confused at what Dumbledore would do now that he had somehow convinced the Minister to leave Harry at the headquarters of the Order. What was Dumbledore planning on doing with him?

The thought had Harry close his eyes, an attempt to control the growing urge to break something. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room, the floor still littered with broken furniture, the room that was his prison now. His gaze found the plate of food left by the Potters earlier today, sitting on top of the bedside drawer. He looked away, choosing to stare out of the window again. His last few days had him surviving on mostly just water. He couldn't bring himself to eat the gruel served three times a day at Nurmengard and although what he was given here could be termed as food, he felt too sick to attempt to eat anything. His injuries had been treated and were in the process of healing but still hurt enough to make him feel ill.

Harry was brought out of his silent musings when the door opened nosily behind him. Harry stopped himself from looking around. He stayed where he was, pretending he didn't hear anything.

The clunk accompanying every footstep told Harry it was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody that had entered the room, not James or Lily. He could almost feel the eyes, magical and normal, on him, boring into the back of his head. As much as he wanted to ignore the Auror, the annoyance of being stared at got too much for him. He turned to see Moody approaching the bed, a goblet in his hand. He saw the Auror place the silver goblet onto the bedside table, next to the untouched plate of food. The eccentric blue magical eye didn't leave Harry for even a second.

Harry stayed where he was, watching Moody as he turned to face him. For the first moment, neither wizard spoke. Moody broke the silence with a grunt.

"Your mum sent this herbal healing tea for you." he said, referring to the goblet. "Drink it before it gets cold."

"She's not my mum." Harry replied nonchalantly.

Moody didn't show any reaction. He started walking back towards the door.

"It's on Madame Pomfrey's instructions. She gave them before she left. Make sure you drink it."

Harry smirked at him.

"And was it her instructions for you to bring me the tea as well?" he asked.

Moody reached the foot of the bed, his magical eye swivelling around in it's socket, taking in every inch of the room before both settled on him again.

"I wouldn't trust you with anyone else." he replied. "You may fool them, but not me."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"How am I fooling anyone?"

"Just because you wear the face of a child it doesn't make you one." Moody said. "I can see you for what you are; a monster!" Moody's heavily scarred face wore an expression of immense hatred. "The others may let down their guard around you, but I won't."

Harry smiled back at him, finally adjusting himself so his back was to the window and both feet on the ground.

"Think you have me all figured out, do you, Auror Moody?" he asked.

"I've spent most of my life as an Auror," Moody replied. "I can tell what a person is with just one look."

"That's because you're cheating." Harry said. "Not everyone has a magical eye."

Moody came to rest in front of him.

"You don't need a magical eye to see you for what you are." he said.

"And that's a monster, right?" Harry confirmed with a smirk. "And you base this analysis on what exactly?"

"You're a murderer." Moody answered coldly.

"So are you." Harry returned.

"There's a _world_ of a difference between you and me!" Moody ground out angrily.

"I agree," Harry nodded, "For one thing, I'm much better looking," he tilted his head as he studied the Auror, "and I have all limbs intact."

"For now." Moody growled.

Harry smiled, clearly amused by the Auror.

"You do realise that you don't scare me," he said. "I know Dumbledore has your hands tied. You can't hurt me, even though that's all you want to do." Harry could see it in the man's expression alone, how much pain he wanted to cause him.

Moody took another limping step towards Harry.

"Don't think just because Dumbledore says it or because you're Potter's long lost son, you'll be spared," he warned. "You _will_ pay for your crimes, I'll make sure of it!"

"It's down to interpretation." Harry said calmly. "To you what seems like a crime, to me is nothing more than my father's wishes." his emerald gaze stayed on the Auror. "What you consider your duty, others may see _that_ as a crime."

Moody seemed momentarily surprised.

"Really?" he asked derisively, "like what?"

Harry smirked.

"Killing, torturing, _kidnapping_," he looked up to meet Moody's gaze at the last one, "among others, of course."

Moody smirked back at Harry.

"It's not a crime when the ones you're killing and torturing are vile, cold blooded murderers!"

"To you, maybe," Harry replied, "but many would argue a crime's a crime."

Moody held his gaze for a moment before looking away. He jerked his head in the direction of the goblet.

"Drink your damn tea!" he told him, turning to leave, "before it gets too cold."

Harry smiled but still didn't move.

"Do you really think I don't know what's in that tea?"

Moody stopped mid step and turned around to look at Harry.

"What do you think would be in your tea?" he asked.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head slowly from side to side. He looked back up at the Auror.

"Come on, give me some credit!" He nodded towards the goblet. "The entire thing is laced with Veritaserum."

Moody's magical eyes swirled in it's socket, darting to the goblet and then back at Harry.

"Paranoid, aren't you?" he said.

"No, just smart." Harry replied. "Considering _you're_ the one who brought it to me and you've told me to drink it three times already means either you care very much for my health or you've spiked it with Veritaserum."

At last Moody gave up the pretence and he straightened up, smiling at Harry.

"Very good," he praised, "at least you're not like the usual idiots. You're vigilant." his smile turned into a smirk. "But it's no use, boy. However careful you are, I will catch you out, eventually."

"Even if you do, you won't get much out of me." Harry returned evenly, even as the idea of being drugged with the truth serum in the midst of Order members was making him feel sick with panic.

"Don't think me the same as those prison guards at Nurmengard." Moody said. "Questioning under the effects of Veritaserum is my speciality and I've had more than forty years experience." Moody chuckled darkly. "Trust me, I will get answers from you, no matter how evasive you try to be."

Harry faltered, his smirk falling from his face. He mentally cursed himself for showing how much the threat had affected him.

"You can try." he glowered at him.

"I intend to." Moody smiled, turning to leave. "You should know, I'm almost always here at the headquarters, it's like I live here." He told Harry as he reached the door. "Be extra vigilant with what you eat or drink around here. You never know which meal I may have come across."

He gave Harry one last smirk before leaving, closing the door behind him.

xxx

James knocked on the door, waiting for a response. He didn't hear anything. Cautiously, he opened the door a crack.

"Harry? Are you up?" he called.

Still, there was no response. James shifted, looking back at Sirius and Remus.

"Harry, I'm coming in with Sirius and Remus." he called out.

He thought it would be better to warn Harry, so he wasn't startled with three Aurors coming into his room the first thing in the morning. The magical lock-down was still in place but that didn't mean Harry couldn't be violent if he wanted. James remembered all too well how advanced his son's physical defence skills were.

There still wasn't any response from inside the room, so James pushed the door to open wider. He stepped into the room, holding the plate of breakfast cautiously in his hands. He gaze went straight to the bed, expecting to see Harry still asleep.

The bed was empty.

James walked further into the room, his eyes darting to all corners of the room, trying to seek out the raven haired boy. He couldn't find him anywhere.

"Harry?" James called, feeling his heart quicken with dread. He turned around to face his friends.

"Where did he go?"

"Did you not lock the door last night?" Sirius asked.

"How could I?" James asked annoyed. "There's no locks on the door and the magical lock-down means the door can't be sealed by magic!"

"Let's not panic," Remus said. "He can't leave the headquarters, he must be here somewhere."

"I'll check the rest of this level." Sirius said, turning to the door. "You take the ground floor. Moony, you..."

The sound of a lock clicking loudly interrupted Sirius. All three men turned to look as the door of the en suite opened and Harry walked out, his hair still wet from his shower, dropping into his eyes. Harry shook his hair out of his eyes and stared coolly at them.

James felt relief flood him at the sight. He suddenly felt very silly, freaking out before even checking the room _and_ the en suite properly. It was basic Auror training, check the premises, _all_ of the premises before moving on. He glanced back at the other two Aurors, who gave him abashed looks in return. James turned to face the teenager.

"Harry, there you are," he forced a chuckle. "I was just..." he looked down at the plate in his hand, "bringing you some breakfast." he held up the plate.

Harry didn't say anything but a slight smirk played across his lips. James knew Harry must have heard him from the bathroom, panicking and wondering where he was. Without saying a word, Harry walked away, moving towards the bed, using the towel in his hands to rub at his wet hair, completely ignoring them.

James noticed he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, the blue top and black jeans borrowed from Sirius. With a jolt he realised it was because Harry had no other clothes. The clothes he had been wearing when he was brought here were far too filthy. Cursing himself for failing to realise this sooner, James made a mental note to tell Lily to get new clothes for Harry, today.

As James made his way to Harry, he noticed the untouched plate of food still resting on top of the bedside drawer. Harry hadn't ate his dinner last night, just like the lunch they had left for him. James looked over at the boy with annoyance. He held out the plate of bacon, eggs and toast Lily had prepared, right under Harry's nose.

Harry glanced at the plate before meeting James' gaze.

"What?" he asked.

James raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that complicated." James replied. "Eat your breakfast."

"Not hungry." Harry returned, pushing James' hand away roughly.

"Are you planning on starving yourself?" James asked, his annoyance turning quickly to anger.

Harry looked at him, meeting his eyes.

"What's it got to do with you?" he asked.

James fell silent, his eyes narrowing at the boy before him.

"It's not going to work." James told him quietly. "You can starve yourself all you like, it's not going to emotionally blackmail me into letting you go."

Harry smirked at him, leaning back so he was resting against the headrest.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he returned.

James held his gaze for a moment longer before finally giving in. He placed the plate onto the bed, next to Harry.

"Eat it, Harry. Once you're done, you'll be moving to a new room."

"What's wrong with this one?" Harry asked.

James gestured to the floor, littered with broken wood.

"It's a little messy." he said sarcastically.

"It doesn't bother me." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well, it bothers me." James replied, a sharp edge to his words.

Harry studied James, his eyes raking over his face.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't use any of this." Harry gestured with his hand to the splinters of wood. "It's not really my style, blades are more my thing."

It took James a moment to realise what it was Harry was suggesting. The truth was that he hadn't considered the possibility of Harry using the broken pieces of wood as a weapon. He looked around at the debris, noting how sharp some pieces were.

Harry stood up, throwing aside the towel he had been using to dry his hair.

"Eat your breakfast first." James said.

Harry ignored him. He looked behind him to see Remus and Sirius standing next to the door.

"Hmm, three Aurors to transfer one sixteen year old from one room to another." he looked back at James with a smirk. "I would've taken this as a compliment if you had brought a few more with you."

"Actually, Harry, we came to see how you were." Remus replied, before James could speak.

Harry looked back over at Remus.

"Still breathing." he replied.

"That's good." Sirius said awkwardly.

Harry glanced over at him but was quick to look away angrily.

"We'll wait outside." James said, walking over to join his friends. "Once you've finished your breakfast, we'll go to your new room."

Harry rolled his eyes before reaching over to the bedside drawer and picking up the handful of potion vials left for him by Poppy. He walked over to the door.

"Get it over with, Potter." he said as he walked past him. "I have a very busy day of being bored senseless."

James again found himself looking at his two friends in exasperation. Remus nodded at him, gesturing to do as Harry said. There really wasn't any point in forcing him to eat.

James walked to the door, opened it and led Harry out, while Remus and Sirius started clearing up the room, lifting the broken furniture and splinters of wood, the muggle way.

xxx

James led Harry further down the corridor. The new room was only a few doors down. Harry walked alongside him, in silence. James glanced over at him, noting how tired he looked.

"It's not that bad, you know." James said quietly. "If you just stop fighting us, you'll see staying here isn't that bad at all."

Harry didn't look over at him.

"Just because it doesn't have any bars, it doesn't make this place any less of a prison."

James looked over at him, struggling to find a response. Sooner than he wanted, they arrived at the chosen room. James opened it, letting Harry step in first. The room was near enough identical to the room Harry had just vacated. The furniture was the same, the drapes hanging before the window were the same. The four poster bed, the wardrobe, bedside drawer, desk and chair, everything was identical. Harry glanced to the side and saw a wooden door, probably leading to a similar en suite. He turned around to look at James, who was standing at the threshold. Without saying a word to him Harry walked over to the bed, sitting down on it.

James watched, trying to figure out what he could say that would offer some sort of comfort. He didn't want Harry to feel like he was in prison. Clearing his throat awkwardly, James stepped into the room.

"Do you..."he hesitated. "I can get...um...books," he offered. "Do you like reading?" he asked. Lily liked reading, maybe Harry had inherited that interest from her.

Harry glanced over at him but didn't answer. He dropped his gaze back to the bed. James tried again.

"I know you must be getting bored." he said, trying to show he understood. "What, um, what do you want to do?"

"Go home." Harry answered simply.

James felt the words pierce his heart.

"Harry," he shook his head, "you _are_ home. You're back with us, back with your family. You belong here." he urged, walking closer until he was next to Harry.

"Yeah, right," Harry scoffed. "I belong here just as long as I'm willing to give up information. If not then I'll be thrown right into the arms of Dementors." he looked up at James, staring directly into his shocked hazel eyes. "I know why you're acting like this." he said. "It's why you saved me from drowning. You did it because you thought you would get information about Voldemort out of me. It's why you didn't let me die in that cell in Nurmengard and why you've been putting up this 'I care' act, thinking I'll fall for it and tell you all I know." Harry smirked at him. "Unfortunately for you, Potter, I can see right through you."

"I saved you in Nurmengard because you were in trouble." James defended. "No matter who was in that cell, I would have done the same for anyone." James sat down across from Harry, facing him. "I don't want information from you, Harry. I _do_ care for you and it's only because you're my son."

Harry was staring at James, his expression darkening.

"Don't you get sick of lying?" he asked.

"I would, if I was lying." James answered.

Harry didn't say anything but his eyes were burning with anger.

A knock on the door made James look around. The door clicked open and Sirius appeared.

"Sorry, Prongs, Dumbledore is here. He wants a word with you."

James nodded at him, getting up.

"Go give him your update." Harry said, getting James' attention. "Another attempt, failed."

James gave Harry a long look before turning to go, failing to see how he could defend himself and have Harry believe him.

xxx

Two days had passed since Harry was moved to his new room and still his meals were coming back untouched.

"What the hell is he surviving on?" Sirius asked as he saw Lily carry back his dinner.

"Potions," Remus supplied, "that's the only thing he's been having. Even those are almost all gone."

Lily dropped the plate into the sink with a crash, her face pink with suppressed rage. She rubbed at her forehead as she tried to keep calm.

"He's killing himself!" she said, "He's so stubborn! He won't listen to a word I'm saying."

"That's teenagers for you." Remus commented.

James was sitting at the table, lost in his own worry about how he could get his son to stop this suicidal behaviour.

"I don't get it." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Why is he acting like this! Surely he knows it won't do anything but make him really, really ill!"

"He's not in the best of health as it is!" Lily said, turning from the sink to look at the three men sitting at the table. "We have to do something, it can't go on like this!"

James rubbed at his face, sighing deeply. At first, when Harry refused his meals, James had told himself and others that Harry would eat when he got hungry enough. But by now, the fourth day since Harry was brought to the headquarters, Harry had yet to eat anything. James could guess what standard of food was given at Nurmengard and it only fuelled his worry over Harry's health.

"What can we do?" he asked, answering his wife. "Other than force feed him, there's not much we can do."

"You're not force feeding him." Remus said quickly.

"Of course not," James dismissed, "I'm just saying there's nothing else we can do to make him eat. We've already tried talking to him, being strict with him, asking him nicely." he gestured to his wife, "Lily even asked him if there was anything in particular he would like to eat and she would cook it for him."

"What did he say?" Remus asked.

James met Lily's eyes before looking away.

"He told her to cut out Dumbledore's heart, cook it and maybe he would eat it."

Sirius almost chocked on his drink.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed, wiping his chin dry. "Don't take this the wrong way, Prongs, but Harry scares me."

"He's scaring me as well." James said, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. "He's scaring me in the sense that I can't get through to him. He point blank refuses to accept the notion that we all actually care about him. He's so...devoted to that monster!" James spat the word, "that he's ready and willing to end his life for him! And I'm scared to death that that might just happen in four months time when Fudge comes looking for him!"

Lily crossed the kitchen and came to James' side, placing both hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look up at her.

"We're not going to let that happen." she said with conviction. "We'll get through to Harry, one step at a time."

She gave James a reassuring kiss. James looked at her, sighing.

"I just, I don't know what to do." he confessed. "Having only four months to show a change in Harry is panicking me. It's too short and Harry is too stubborn!"

"Just like his dad." Lily smiled.

James looked up at her, a reluctant smile forcing it's way on his tired face.

"Yeah, well, I used to think it's an endearing trait." he said. "Now I know different."

Lily straightened up, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I just thought of something that may help us." she said.

She hurried to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" James asked.

"To get the one person that broke through Harry's stubbornness the last time." Lily answered, disappearing out the door.

xxx

A knock at the door echoed through the room. Harry ignored it. Whoever it was would come inside anyway, regardless of him telling them to go away. A moment later the door clicked and opened. Harry glanced at the door, curious to see which Order member it was now. He was surprised when he saw the smiling face of Poppy Pomfrey instead.

"Poppy?"

The nurse smiled warmly as she hurried inside, carrying a small plastic bag with her.

"Good Afternoon, Harry," she greeted, coming to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to come see you." Poppy replied. She put her bag onto the bedside drawer. "I was trying to contact Dumbledore, to ask him to arrange a visit to the headquarters," she walked over to the corner of the room and pulled the chair next to the desk over towards the bed so she could sit next to Harry. "I'm not a member of the Order so I had to wait until Dumbledore arranged for someone to accompany me here." she fixed him with a look before she continued. "But your mum came to see me last night and she brought me here today. She gave me an update on your health." she looked at Harry sternly. "Why are you not eating?" she came right out and asked.

Harry smiled at her.

"I must have left my appetite back home." he answered. "I'll have to go back to get it."

"Harry," Poppy started in a quiet voice, "please, let's not be childish."

Harry dropped his gaze to the bed, not saying anything. Poppy reached for the bag and began rustling it open. She pulled out a white plastic container. The aroma that suddenly filled the room made Harry's mouth water and his stomach rumbled loudly. Poppy pulled out a metal spoon and placed it on top of the rectangular box.

"Here, I brought you something." She held out the box for him to take. "It's soup, home-made."

Harry took the box, noting it was warm to the touch.

"Home-made?" Harry asked.

"Yes, made it all myself." Poppy said, not looking at Harry as she said it.

Harry's eyes narrowed at her.

"Really?" he asked. "What kind is it?"

Poppy suddenly looked lost.

"Sorry?"

"What kind of soup is it?" Harry asked.

"It's...minestrone." she said, not at all convincingly.

Harry lifted one corner of the airtight lid and peeked inside. He looked up, smiling at her.

"It's lentil soup." he told her.

Poppy let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Okay, I confess, I didn't make it." she looked at Harry with a smile. "I can't make soup, it never works out quite as I would like it. I picked it up from a muggle café on my way here." she admitted. "I never even asked what kind of soup it was. I just got the 'Soup of the Day' deal and hurried to meet Lily so I could come to see you."

Harry looked down at the plastic tub and then looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I brought the container from home and asked the lady at the café to put my soup order in it." she explained.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Seems like you had it all planned out." he said. "Now if you had just asked what kind the damn soup was, you would've got away with it."

Poppy smiled abashedly at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just wanted you to eat it. I thought there was a better chance if I said I made the soup myself."

Harry opened the lid, letting the delicious aroma spill into the air. He dipped the spoon into the soup and looked back up at Poppy. She smiled and nodded encouragingly at him.

"Since you went through all that trouble." Harry teased.

He took a spoonful, savouring the taste of real food in over a week.

Poppy watched with joy as Harry started on the soup, his hunger evident in the way he was concentrating on the tub.

"There's two buttered rolls in the bag." Poppy said, just remembering herself.

Harry grinned.

"Are they home-made too?"

"Yes, just like the soup." Poppy laughed.

She took out the wrapped up rolls and handed them to Harry, who took them happily. She pulled out the last item in the plastic bag, a small bottle of orange juice and placed it next to Harry.

"Was it good?" she asked as Harry put down the empty container.

"You know how when you haven't ate anything in the last week and then you have something that is just mediocre but it tastes like heaven?"

"Yes." Poppy answered slowly.

"It was like that." Harry said.

Poppy shook her head at him.

"So, tell me, why were you not eating anything?" Poppy asked again.

Harry toyed with the orange juice bottle, flipping it from one hand to the other.

"I told you." he answered.

"The real reason, Harry." Poppy pushed. "I know you're smart enough to know starving yourself wasn't going to do you any good. So, why did you do it?"

Harry looked over at her, pausing for a moment. Telling her about what Moody had done and threatened wouldn't do any harm. So Harry took in a breath and told her about his meeting with Moody.

xxx

James and Lily looked up as Poppy came down the stairs. Both Potters rushed to her, ushering her into the kitchen. They tried to get her to sit down but the woman refused.

"No thank you," she said curtly, her expression alone told of how angry she was.

"What happened, Poppy?" Lily asked.

"Well, I found out why he wasn't eating." Poppy started, his nostrils flaring. "He was scared that Auror Moody would stick to his word and spike his food with Veritaserum so he could interrogate him for information."

"What?" both James and Lily exclaimed.

"Harry said that Auror Moody had tried to make him drink the herbal healing tea that you prepared," she gestured to Lily, "but he had spiked it with Veritaserum. When Harry refused to drink the tea, Auror Moody threatened to get the truth serum into one of his foods. Since Veritaserum is odourless and tasteless, Harry had no way of knowing which food had been spiked so he did the only thing he thought was safe; he avoided the food completely. He ate the food I brought because I told him I got it from a muggle café so he knew it would be safe."

James ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

"I can't believe Moody could do that!" he said. "That son-of-a-bitch!" he hissed. "What the hell does he think he's doing!"

"I know that this is a difficult and complicated issue," Poppy said, talking to both James and Lily, "but you have to be _very_ careful in how you treat Harry. He already thinks that he's surrounded by enemies, don't fuel that belief by mistreating him."

"We won't, we won't mistreat him!" Lily said, "We would never let Moody interrogate him! I can't believe Moody thought he would get away with spiking Harry's drink." Lily felt awfully guilty. She had made the tea and was about to take it up to Harry when she met Moody and he told her he would take it to Harry, since he was headed there to check Harry's room for any other hidden weapons. Lily had relented and let him take up the drink, knowing there was no way Moody would rest until he made sure Harry had no more weapons stashed in his room. She never thought Moody had planned on drugging and then interrogating her son.

"Talk to Harry," Poppy advised, "he needs to know that you both are here for him and that you will keep him safe." she straightened up, her mouth pressed into a line, reminiscent of Minerva McGonagall. "and if I were you, I would talk with Auror Moody too."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Lily glowered. "We'll be talking to him! He won't be coming anywhere near Harry or his food again!"

xxx

Sirius walked into the drawing room, carrying another three vials of the colourless potion.

"Found these stashed behind the tapestry on the second floor." he said, adding them to the growing pile on the table.

"Bloody hell," Remus said, surveying the some forty vials lying in a heap on the table. "Moody really is a nut!"

"I've been saying it for years." Sirius complained.

James walked in, followed by Lily. Both had two vials each in their hands. They added them to the pile.

"I think that's all of them." James breathed, slightly out of breath. "Boy, do I miss magic!"

The magical lock-down meant the four had to search the headquarters for hidden Veritaserum vials the muggle way and searching for tiny bottles in a place as big as the Black family manor without magic wasn't easy.

"We've searched the first two levels three times now," Remus said. "It's all clear." he shook his head tiredly. "If Veritaserum had even the slightest odour, me and Padfoot could have sniffed it out."

"Having two dogs for best friends still doesn't help." Lily commented.

"Thanks, Lils!" Sirius threw her a faked hurt look, that she ignored.

"We've searched the third and fourth levels as well as the garden out back." James reported. "It's all clear now."

"And it only took four hours." Remus smiled. "Not too bad, all things considered."

"What possessed Moody to go about hiding Veritaserum all over the place?" Sirius asked.

"That's just him. He keeps a secret stash of potions in multiple places. That way if one stash is discovered, he still has plenty of others." James answered.

"He went overboard here!" Sirius complained.

Out of the forty something vials, only ten had been in the potions supply closet. The rest had been scattered around the manor.

"Shall I go get him?" Lily asked James.

"Yeah, I think, we're set." James smiled.

Lily smiled back and hurried to the door. It only took ten minutes for her to come back, Harry behind her, not looking at all happy at being called downstairs. As soon as he walked through the door, he stopped, his eyes darting to the table and the Veritaserum bottles piled on it. His eyes found James and he glared at him.

"What is it?" he asked irately.

James tried to stay calm and not let Harry's way of talking bother him.

"Poppy told us about what Moody tried to do to you."

Harry's gaze shifted again from James to the truth potion vials stacked on the table before going back to him.

"And?" he asked.

"And I want you to know that what Moody did was unacceptable." James could see the surprise as it flitted over Harry's face. He could see that's not what Harry was expecting him to say. James continued. "He acted alone and didn't say anything to anyone about trying to trick you into drinking Veritaserum. I don't like that he threatened you, Harry and I will speak to Moody about this."

Harry shrugged.

"Do whatever the hell you want. Why are you telling me?"

Lily almost told him off for using such language but Remus had already held onto her hand, squeezing it. He shook his head at her, now wasn't the time to tell Harry off.

"I want you to know that you're not alone." James explained. "No one gets away with treating you like that. I won't stand for it."

Harry's expression darkened as he stared angrily at James.

Sirius and James began folding the corners of the tablecloth, gathering the vials into the centre of the tablecloth. James lifted the cloth up by all four corners, the vials rattling against each other. James walked towards Harry with the cloth, bringing the numerous vials. He stopped before Harry.

"These are all the Veritaserum vials in the headquarters." James told Harry. He dropped the cloth onto the ground. Harry watched with confusion. Suddenly, James raised a foot and brought it down on the cloth, smashing the vials. He did it again and again until he was sure each and every glass bottle was smashed. He looked back up at Harry, catching the surprise in his eyes. "Now there's no more Veritaserum in the headquarters." James told Harry with a smile. "You don't have to worry about your food or drink being spiked anymore."

Harry looked down at the smashed vials and then back up at James.

"How do I know these are all of them?" he asked with suspicion. "You might have kept aside a vial."

"I guess you'll just have to trust me and take my word that these are all of them." James replied.

"Trust you?" Harry asked. He glowered at him. "Never in this life, Potter."

Without saying another word, Harry left the room, heading back to his own. James didn't turn around to meet anyone's gaze. He knew they would look just as shocked and hurt as him.

xxx

That evening several Order members arrived, wanting to speak with Dumbledore about one thing or another. To James' annoyance, Moody didn't come. James did speak with Dumbledore though and told him what Moody had tried to do. Dumbledore reassured James and Lily that he would speak to Moody and ensure this never happened again. James still promised himself that he would speak with Moody, put him in the right place for making Harry even more distrusting than before.

Just before dinner, Arthur and Molly Weasley arrived at the headquarters. Molly hurried to help Lily, bringing with her a few dishes of food she had prepared at the Burrow. Both women went into the kitchen, talking about muggle style cooking and how the magical lock-down had at least given them an appreciation of how much magic they used when preparing meals.

Arthur sat down next to James, noting how depressed the man looked.

"How are you managing with Harry?" Arthur asked.

James shook his head.

"I'm not." he said honestly. "Things are just getting from bad to worse." he looked up at the red haired man. "He doesn't trust me."

Arthur nodded.

"That's understandable." he said. "He doesn't know you, why should he trust you?"

"I know, it's just," James ran a hand through his hair, "I want him to trust me, to know that I won't let anyone hurt him but his rejection of me is, it's hurtful to say the least."

Arthur nodded in understanding.

"I know, James. I remember when Charlie told me he was going to Romania to train to be a Dragon tamer. I told him I didn't want him taking up a career as dangerous as that and he told me it was his life and he would do what he wanted, regardless of what I felt." he shook his head at the memory. "I remember how much his words had hurt."

James looked at Arthur, realising that he was not just talking to another Order member or a fellow Auror. He was talking to another father, another man that had sons.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," James started, "I feel like I'm losing my mind. I can't think straight when it comes to Harry. When I went to get him to move rooms, I walked in and didn't see him. Before even checking the room or the en suite, I panicked, thinking he had somehow escaped even though I know that he can't leave the headquarters!" he looked at Arthur with self incriminating eyes. "I don't do this, Arthur! It's not like me to panic. I've been an Auror for twenty years. I _know_ how to carry out searches, I know how to look for hiding places, to sweep the area, so why is it when it comes to Harry, I act like a complete idiot!"

"Simple, it's because he's your son." Arthur replied calmly. "No one thinks like an Auror when it comes to your kids, James. All you can think about is their safety, nothing else." he looked at James with empathetic eyes. "You've already gone through the pain of losing him once. You spent the next fifteen years believing he was murdered. No one will blame you for being a little overprotective of him."

James nodded, sighing deeply.

"I just wish things were a little easier, you know, with Harry." he shook his head. "I never imagined in all my wildest dreams that I would get Harry back." he confessed. "Now that he's here, I still feel like I don't have him. He's right in front of me but I can't touch him, I can't get through to him."

"Give it time, James." Arthur patted his shoulder. "It's only natural for him to push you away."

"I know," James nodded. "I know that this is all expected behaviour but, but I feel like there's something more, something else that's responsible for Harry's behaviour with me."

"Like what?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"I can't explain it, it's just, just a feeling I sometimes get." James said. "Remus and Sirius think I'm overreacting. They don't understand, maybe it's because they don't have kids, they don't get what I'm on about."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

James took in a breath.

"I feel like, like Harry hates me. Not in the way he hates the rest of us, because we're Aurors and he's...you know," James shifted awkwardly, pushing himself to continue, "but like he really harbours a fierce hatred for me."

"Why do you feel like that?" Arthur asked.

"I can't explain it, it's just a feeling I get when I talk to him."

"Has he ever said that he hates you?" Arthur asked.

"No," James replied. "No, he's never said the words but he's really snappy with me. Anything I say, no matter how nice, he always picks a fight. Somehow he'll twist every word I say to him to make me look like an idiot."

Arthur smiled, relief visible in his face.

"Oh, that," he waved a hand at him, "that's normal, James."

"How is that normal?" James asked shocked.

"It's perfectly normal teenage behaviour." Arthur explained. "Being short tempered, snapping at you, picking fights, that's all normal teenage boy behaviour."

"Damien's not like that!" James said.

"Damien's only twelve." Arthur pointed out.

"Oh come on, he's turning thirteen in October!" James said. "That's only two months away."

"Trust me, when Damien turns thirteen, you _will_ see a difference in him." Arthur said.

"Really?" James asked.

"I saw the change in Bill the moment he turned thirteen." Arthur said. "It was like a switch had been flicked the moment he turned thirteen. He was cheekier, started arguing with me over silly things and he always had to have the last word, even if it was mumbled at me." he chuckled, shaking his head at the memories. "Merlin, it was bad."

"Was it just Bill that was like that with you?" James asked with interest, thinking it perhaps had something to do with being the eldest.

"No, Charlie was like that as well. When he turned fifteen, he was a right nightmare." Arthur laughed. "He would argue he wanted something his way and when he didn't get it, he would yell at me for treating him like a kid. It always ended with him yelling he hated me." Arthur's face fell a little and he met James' eyes. "It always hurts, when your child tells you they hate you." he said. "But you have to remember that they don't actually mean it. When they say they hate you, you have to remind them that you still love them."

"I didn't know Charlie and Bill spoke to you like that." James said with surprise. "Those two are the most well behaved boys I've met."

"Oh, it's not always like that." Arthur smiled. "Only when they were teenagers and they didn't get a say in things. It's an awkward time for them, boys turning into young men, it makes them want to be treated older but have none of the responsibility. That's when the fights happen. They calm down and go back to their normal self by the time they're eighteen."

James thought about his youngest son, he couldn't imagine his Damien ever yelling that he hated him.

"So, when Damy turns thirteen up until he's eighteen, he's going to hate me?" James asked.

"No, he's only going to tell you that he does." Arthur smiled. "Just like Harry makes you feel right now."

James sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Great, I'll look forward to that." he said sarcastically.

"Just take it one day at a time." Arthur advised. "Be patient with Harry, things will improve. You'll see."

James nodded, he really hoped things did improve, he didn't think he could take much more of Harry's cold behaviour, especially if Damien was about to join in.

xxx


	19. Discussions about & with the Dark Prince

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Nineteen**

James stepped out of the fireplace, brushing soot from his clothes. He took in the familiar sight of the Burrow's cosy kitchen. He walked towards the back door, intending to check the garden. The day was crisp and fresh, perfect for Quidditch, so that was what he assumed the kids at the Burrow would be doing. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard noise behind him and the other door leading from the hall opened.

James turned around, his heart leaping with joy as he saw his twelve year old son walk into the kitchen with Ron. Damien halted mid step, surprise blanketed his features before a big grin spread over his face.

"Dad!" he cried happily, hurrying towards him.

James smiled and opened his arms, engulfing the boy in a hug.

"How are you Damy?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

Damien pulled away, smiling brightly.

"Good, I've been good." He replied. "Where have you been?" he asked, "I've not seen you or mum in like, a week!"

James dropped his gaze ashamedly.

"I'm sorry, Damy," he said, sincerely. "Things have just been...a little crazy." he swallowed heavily.

He caught sight of Ron, moving to the cupboard to pull out a box of what looked like candy. Ron smiled at James and waved in greeting before taking three boxes and disappearing out the kitchen, leaving father and son alone.

"What have you been up to?" Damien asked curiously.

"Order stuff, boring and...just plain boring." he answered. He guided his son to the kitchen table and both sat down.

Damien eyed James suspiciously.

"Are you okay, dad?" he asked with concern. "You look tired."

James ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't been sleeping well this last week, well more accurately, ever since finding Harry again.

"I'm fine, just beat from all the mundane Order work I have to do." he forced a chuckle.

Damien still eyed him with doubt but he changed the topic.

"You should have said you were coming." he smiled. "My stuff is all over the Burrow. It'll take ages to pack it all." he made to get up from his seat. "I'll be as quick as I can."

James reached out, stopping him.

"I'm not here to pick you up." he told him with a heavy heart. " You're not coming home yet."

Damien narrowed his hazel eyes at him.

"I'm not?" he asked.

"No, not yet. Your mum and I are still...in the middle of...of the Order work." James stumbled clumsily over his words. "It'll be a few more days. Then we'll be back at home and so will you."

Damien sat back down, looking sorely disappointed.

"Oh, okay, cool." he looked away, examining his own hands.

"Hey," James reached out for him again. "What's the matter? I thought you liked staying here at the Burrow?"

"I do," Damien shrugged. He looked up at his dad, feeling a little childish as he said the words, "But I wanted to come home, you know, go back to my usual routine."

James smiled at him.

"Are the Weasleys messing up my son's routine?" he joked.

Damien smiled, shaking his head.

"No, they're great. I just..." he glanced quickly at his dad, "I miss being home." he admitted.

James felt his heart swell with happiness. He ruffled his son's hair again.

"We miss you too." he told him with a smile. "That's why I came today. I wanted to see you and I'm sorry we've not been over in a week. Like I said, things were a little hectic," James averted his gaze from the pair of curious eyes. "I know you're homesick but I promise, it'll only be a few more days or so and then you'll be back home, okay?"

Damien nodded his head, smiling at his father.

"Sure, yeah." he replied.

James spent the next hour talking with his son, making up for lost time before he got up, heading back to the floo.

"Your mum said she might drop by later to see you." James told him before getting up from the table. "Remember; be on your best behaviour, help Mrs Weasley with anything she needs and don't fight with any of the boys."

Damien rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." he sighed. "I'll behave."

James ruffled his son's hair, purposefully making it messier. He noted absently, that it didn't match Harry's messy hair, which was eerily identical to his own. As Damien was smoothing down his dark locks, James made his way to the fireplace and with a last promise that he would come to get him soon, James left in a swirl of green flames.

Damien stayed sitting, watching the green flames die down after his father's departure. After the flames had completely disappeared, he got up with a sigh and walked back to the living room. He entered the cluttered room and saw Ron sprawled on the rug, lazily packing up the chess board and it's pieces back in it's tattered box. Fred and George were sitting at the table, quills and parchment in front of them, whispering to each other and sniggering as they made notes, no doubt planning out another prank. Ginny was reading, curled up comfortably in her favourite armchair. She and Ron looked up as Damien entered. Ginny dropped her book in her lap and smiled at him.

"Are you off then?" she asked.

Damien shook his head.

"No, dad just came to see me. He said it'll still be a few more days until we all go home." he dropped onto the rug, opposite Ron.

"Damn, still stuck with you, are we?" Ron joked.

"Afraid so." Damien answered with a sigh.

"Gee, thanks for the enthusiasm." Ginny teased.

Damien glanced up at her.

"You know the Burrow's like a second home to me, Gin," he said. "but...I kind of miss being home, with...with mum and dad." he shook his head, looking surprised at himself. "God, I sound like a five year old." he reprimanded himself.

Ginny put down her book completely.

"Being homesick doesn't make you childish." she told him. "It's perfectly natural."

"It's funny," Ron smirked. "usually, it's Mr and Mrs Potter coming around nearly every day or fire-calling you to get you to come home." He chuckled. "Now, you're the one who wants to go home but they're too busy."

Damien didn't think it was funny in the slightest.

"It _is_ weird how busy the Order seems all of a sudden." Ginny mused. "Have you noticed how many meetings mum and dad have been called to this last week?"

"Yeah, I know," Ron agreed, replacing the lid. "It is strange."

"What's even stranger," Fred suddenly joined in the conversation from his place at the table, "is that these frequent meetings have started around the time a certain _Dark Prince_ was discovered.

Ron, Ginny and Damien were all quietened at once. They, much like the rest of the wizarding world, had read and heard the news that Lord Voldemort had an heir, known only as the Dark Prince.

"I still can't believe it's true." Ginny muttered. "How did You-Know-Who keep the fact he has a son, hidden for so long?"

"According to the Daily Prophet, not even the Death Eaters knew about him for sure." Ron added.

"I don't believe that." Damien shook his head. "How can they _not_ know?"

Ron shrugged.

"It's what the papers say." he said stretching and sitting up.

"Yeah, well, the papers tend to say a lot of things that aren't exactly true." George said, sharing a knowing look with Fred.

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Like how he was arrested for example," Fred snickered. "The _Hit wizards' amazing capture_, while makes a great read, isn't entirely accurate."

"Yeah, they left out a _big_ part," George added, "An entire _Order_ of events actually!"

The twins smirked widely at the gaping expressions of the other three.

"You reckon the Order had something to do with _his_ capture?" Ginny asked.

"No," Fred grinned, "I _know_ they had a lot to do with it."

At once the room had his attention.

"How?" Damien asked.

"We used the extendible ears to listen to Bill and Percy," George said, taking over from Fred. "They were going on about how the Order laid the trap but the Ministry were the ones to claim they had caught the so called Dark Prince."

"So the Minister was lying when he said the Hit wizards captured him!" Ron exclaimed. "Bloody hell!"

"Wait, wait, that doesn't make sense." Ginny said, sitting up straight so fast her book tumbled from her lap and fell to the floor. "Why would the Ministry need to cover up the fact that the Order captured the Dark Prince? Mostly everyone knows about the Order of the Phoenix, it's just it's leader and it's members that are kept a secret."

"I heard Percy and Bill discussing how the Order was close to arresting the Dark Prince," Fred answered, "but Mad-Eye ended up calling for backup and the Hit wizards picked up the signal, coming instead and arresting the Dark Prince."

"But now that the Dark Prince is in prison, why are the Order still having so many meetings?" Ron asked.

Fred and George shared a smirking look.

"We were just wondering the same thing." Fred said slyly, raising his eyebrows.

"And we have a theory." George told them with his usual grin.

"If the Order laid the trap for the Dark Prince, like Bill said, then it goes without saying that the Order found out about the Dark Prince's existence at the same time as the Ministry, if not before them." Fred started with excitement.

"Mad-Eye's backup call was picked up by the Hit wizards who came and arrested him, that much we reckon is true." George said.

"And of course we all know what happened on the day of the Dark Prince's trial." Fred said, not having to remind anyone of the attack on the Ministry of Magic itself.

"Blimey, I don't think anyone will ever forget that!" Ron shook his head. His father and brother Percy were in Ministry during the attack. He mentally shuddered at the thought of what could have happened.

"Now here, is where the conspiracy theory starts." George said in a hushed tone. "The Minister claims that the Dark Prince was apprehended before he could leave the Ministry," he continued, "but if that were the case, we would have been given a lot more on the Dark Prince by now."

"Like what?" Damien asked, intrigued.

"Think about it," Fred prompted, "every time there is a Death Eater captured, what is the thing the newspapers do shortly after?"

Damien didn't have to think about it. The answer came just as Fred was asking the question.

"Print their picture." he answered.

Fred and George grinned from ear to ear.

"Exactly!" they replied in unison.

"It's one of the things the media loves the most, naming and shaming the Death Eaters that are captured." George pointed out.

"So why is it that no magazine or newspaper has published any pictures of him?" Fred asked rhetorically. "Other than his crime list, what other information have you read about him? None! Isn't that suspicious?" he asked. "I mean, he's probably the most interesting bloke in the wizarding world! The son of You-Know-Who! Everyone would be interested in seeing who he is, what he's like and definitely what he looks like."

"We reckon the Ministry don't have him," George said, "that's why there's been no pictures or information on him."

"He got away that day, the Dark Prince must be back with You-Know-Who." Fred said.

There was an instant uproar of protest.

"Don't say that!" Ron urged fearfully.

"No way!" Damien dismissed.

"That's ridiculous!" Ginny admonished. "The Ministry wouldn't think to do such a cover up! They wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"Yeah, Ginny, cause everyone _knows_ how politicians always _tell the truth!_" George teased, rolling his eyes.

"Think about it guys!" Fred said, "Minister Fudge would never admit to have failed so badly. He knows how unpopular he is. If he admitted that he lost the Dark Prince, f_rom the Ministry of Magic_, to You-Know-Who, what sort of a reaction would he have?"

All three quietened, looking at each other uneasily.

"Fudge would be out of the office in a heartbeat." George said, "That's why he covered up, claimed they had caught the Dark Prince before he could leave and is now in prison."

"That's why the prison hasn't been disclosed," Damien caught on, "because they haven't sent him to any prison, they don't have him!"

"Exactly!" Fred cried, more excited that someone believed in his theory than anything else.

"It does seem suspicious, the way no one knows where he is being kept." Ron said slowly and clearly unhappily.

"And that is why the Order is so busy, frantically trying to plan another trap so they can get the Dark Prince before it comes out that he's back with You-Know-Who!" Fred said. "I mean, they were the ones to lay the trap and catch the Dark Prince the first time, they know they can do it again!"

Ginny, Damien and Ron looked at each other uncomfortably, not wanting to believe the twins but admittedly, the lack of information about the notorious Dark Prince was unsettling enough to make them wonder.

"Don't you reckon other people might figure this out?" Ron asked, "I mean, doesn't the Ministry fear the public might want proof that they have the Dark Prince?"

"No one will get suspicious if they're not with the Order." George said. "If we didn't have our parents running around like headless chickens, working day and night at the headquarters, we wouldn't have any reason to question what the Ministry is claiming, would we?"

Damien thought back to how exceptionally tired his dad had looked. There was definitely something going on with the Order, that much he was certain of.

"So we're planning to eavesdrop on the next meeting, see what it is the Order are up to." Fred told them.

"How will you manage that?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow. "The Order meetings are always at the headquarters. How are you, two non-Order members going to get into the headquarters?"

The twins smirked at him.

"That, our simple minded brother, is what we are working on." George gestured to the parchment before them. "And we will figure it out, don't you worry. By the next meeting, we will be there, ready to listen in to the meeting and see what it is they are up to."

"You better hope mum doesn't catch you." Ginny told her brothers, lifting up her book from the floor. "She's still furious at both of you over your NEWTS results." she flicked the pages of her book to get back to the page she was on.

"I'll say!" Ron muttered, "She was like a wailing banshee the day you two got the results." he shook his head. "I've never seen her so angry."

Fred and George shared looks and grinned.

"We have!" they said happily in unison.

"You have to admit though," Damien said with a smirk, "if you applied the same enthusiasm into your studies rather than your pranks, you both wouldn't be repeating your seventh year."

Unlike others, Damien actually had a lot of respect for the Weasley twins. They were brighter than they let on.

"There have only been a handful of people to ever repeat their last year at Hogwarts." Fred said with an exaggerated posh accent, "and personally, we find it an honour to be part of such an...elite group of individuals."

"Yeah, most have only seven years at Hogwarts, we will have eight!" George added. "More time for us to test our merchandise for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." he said, his eyes gleaming at the name of their future project.

"And don't worry about mum," Fred answered Ginny. "She won't catch us, no one will." he said confidently.

Damien suddenly spoke up.

"Take me with you." he said.

Fred and George looked at him with something akin to affection.

"Ah, our little pranking enthusiast." they said in unison.

"You want to go with them?" Ginny asked in surprise. She knew Damien liked pulling pranks, something he argued was his birthright, being the son of a marauder, but Ginny didn't think he would be interested in what the Order was up to. Not to the extent that he was willing to risk getting into a _lot_ of trouble for.

"Yeah, I do." Damien replied. "Fred and George are right, something big is going on." he said suspiciously. "Dad was really weird today. He wasn't saying much about what the Order was up to, which is normal," he told them. "But he looked like he hasn't slept in days. What is it that the Order are doing that is giving them no rest? And why can't they come home? Most of the Order have been staying at the headquarters, even your dad is staying there some nights." he told Ginny. He looked back over at the twins. "I want to know what's going on."

Fred and George mock saluted him.

"Have no fear, fellow comrade." Fred teased. "We would never leave a man behind!"

Damien smiled back at them.

"Good." he saluted back at them.

"Actually, if you're on board, we might be able to do this a lot easier." Fred said, his expression alone told everyone he had worked out a plan.

"Really?" Damien looked surprised, "how?"

"Right, Damy, we need you to get a few things," Fred started, "from Potter Manor."

George seemed to catch on to what his twin was thinking and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah!" he laughed, "this is going to be perfect!"

Damien hurried over to the table, so the twins could tell him the plan and what was needed from Potter Manor.

Ron and Ginny both looked on with matching expressions, a mixture of admiration and disapproval.

"Mum is going to kill them." Ron whispered to Ginny.

"She won't have to, they're not going to break in to the Order's headquarters." Ginny dismissed. "As if Fred and George could outdo Professor Dumbledore's security!" She suddenly giggled, shaking her head from side to side. "You know, I just realised, Fred and George wouldn't have to plan a break in to get to the headquarters, if they had just passed enough NEWTS."

Ron smiled too, catching on to what Ginny meant.

"Yeah, cause then, mum would have let them be initiated into the Order." he laughed as well, glancing over at his brothers. "Even though they're eighteen, mum's not letting them join the Order until they pass enough NEWTS."

Ginny picked up her neglected book again.

"So I guess they'll never be joining then."

Ron chuckled and picked himself up from the floor, taking his chess set back up to his room, leaving the troublesome trio scheming at the table.

xxx

There was another Order meeting, due to start in one hour. James poured himself an unusually strong cup of coffee, trying to keep himself awake. He was tired to the bone, juggling between his job as an Auror during the day and this constant night shift at the headquarters, was sapping all the energy from him. He wasn't required to stay awake at night, he just wasn't able to sleep.

No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't making any progress with Harry and it was heartbreaking for him to see so much animosity directed at him by his son. He would spend all night just thinking about how he could get through to Harry, what could he say or do that would convince Harry that they were not enemies. Thoughts about Harry and frightful visions about his future were to blame for James' sleepless nights. No matter how tired he was during the day, the moment he lay down to sleep at night, all he could do was think about Harry and sleep would no longer come to him. It was slowly killing him. He knew he had to get some rest, before he was driven insane by sheer exhaustion. He stifled a yawn and headed over to where Remus was, finishing his lunch at the table.

Before he could reach him, the door to the kitchen opened and Moody made his way in. James hadn't seen Moody since he found out from Poppy what he had tried to do to Harry. Almost at once, the fury and anger came over James and he strode towards the fellow Auror and Order member.

"Moody!" he called, "What the hell did you think you were doing, trying to drug Harry?" he demanded as he came to stop before him.

The mismatched gaze of the scarred Auror met angry hazel eyes.

"My job," he answered gruffly, "and I'm the only one left to do it, it seems."

James narrowed his eyes even more at him.

"Don't even start with that crap!" he hissed. "Disguising your hatred behind a claim of duty isn't going to do you any good!"

"My hatred is well placed!" Moody returned. "Or have you forgotten about Frank and Alice?"

James stilled, his anger and annoyance at Moody almost vanishing as his heart lurched uncomfortably at the mention of his deceased friends. He stared into Moody's face, seeing the unspoken pain and anguish in him.

"I cared about Frank and Alice too." James started.

"Doesn't seem like it!" Moody snorted.

"Alastor," James breathed tiredly, "he's my _son_. What do you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to do what is right!" Moody snarled angrily at him. "That boy killed two of our people. They were your friends, Potter! Shouldn't their deaths be avenged?"

James felt torn, he knew Frank and Alice's murder should be avenged but saying those words would condemn his own flesh and blood.

"This isn't easy for anyone," Remus spoke from behind James. He had left the table and joined his friend's side. "You have no right to put James in such a difficult place." he berated.

"There's nothing difficult about it." Moody argued. "The boy did the crime, he should pay for it."

"And what is the price?" Remus asked. "His life? The Kiss? A lifetime behind bars? Would that bring back Frank and Alice?"

"At the very least, he should be made to talk." Moody said roughly. "If we have the Dark Prince in our custody, may as well get information out of him."

Before James or Remus could respond, the door opened and Dumbledore walked in. His expression alone had James almost forget Moody and their argument. He had not seen Dumbledore look so pleased in quite some time.

"Good afternoon," Dumbledore greeted, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

"Dumbledore," Remus returned. "You're here early," he said. "I thought the meeting was due to start at two."

"It is," Dumbledore smiled back. "I wanted to speak to James and Lily before the meeting."

James already knew the meeting involved Harry in some way. All the recent meetings regarded Harry in one way or another.

"What is it, Dumbledore?" James asked, curious and anxious at the same time.

"I have very good news." Dumbledore said, with a genuine smile. "I finally convinced Minister Fudge. It took me several meetings with him over this last week but in the end, it was worth the endless debates."

James and Remus shared confused looks. Even Moody was staring at Dumbledore, trying to work him out.

"What are you talking about?" James asked. "What has the Minister agreed to?"

Dumbledore gestured to the seats at the kitchen table and all four sat down.

"I will be announcing this at the meeting shortly but I wanted to tell you and Lily first." he said to James. "I'm taking Harry to Hogwarts."

His words were met with stunned silence. James couldn't find his voice to ask Dumbledore what he meant. He couldn't take Harry to _Hogwarts_, the very idea was insane. Before James could struggle out any words, Remus had spluttered out,

"You're taking him where?"

"To Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "He will enrol in sixth year, along with the rest of witches and wizards his age."

That was enough to break James' shocked stupor.

"What!" he exclaimed. "You...you can't be serious!" he stated, shaking his head. "Fudge would never...Harry is too...too...how could...you can't...!" he trailed off, finding it impossible to arrange his incoherent words to make sense. Dumbledore saved him the trouble, lifting up a hand to quieten him, a smile on his face.

"I assure you, James, I have thought this through completely, with everyone's safety in mind." he told him. "Ever since speaking with Harry, I realised how difficult it was going to be to convert him to our side. His loyalty and devotion to Voldemort is of such intensity, I doubt there is anything we could say or tell him that would waver his faith." he looked at James, empathy and sadness shadowed in his eyes. "I am well aware of the limited time we have been given to convert Harry. I believe the longer Harry stays here, locked in what he considers a prison, the more resentment he will have against us and we will never be able to get through to him." he looked down at his own clasped fingers. "I believe taking him to Hogwarts, giving him a chance to see what life could be if he were to choose to stay with us, to have him surrounded by children his age, his peers, I believe that may make all the difference."

James couldn't say anything. He hoped, with all his might, that what Dumbledore was saying was true. That maybe, just maybe, Hogwarts was the key that would unlock Harry's resistance and he would finally have his son back.

"You're making a mistake." Moody spoke quietly. His usually rough voice sounded hoarse in his hissed whisper. "Taking that boy to Hogwarts is as good as inviting Voldemort to the school!" he said, his magical blue eye fixed on Dumbledore as well as his normal one.

"Voldemort won't come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated with calm. "if there is any place safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, it's Hogwarts."

Moody shook his head, his grey grisly hair flailed around him.

"He came to the Ministry of Magic!" he said, "he could attempt a rescue mission at Hogwarts if he finds out the boy is there!"

"Voldemort never came to the Ministry himself. He was waiting a few streets away." Dumbledore reminded. "And the only reason Death Eaters were able to get into the Ministry is because there have been Death Eaters disguised as Ministry workers for the longest of time. Hogwarts is safe from Voldemort's spies." Dumbledore stated. "As long as I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Voldemort can't come anywhere near the school."

Moody stared angrily at him.

"As the Headmaster, it is _your_ job to protect _your_ students when they are in _your_ school." he bit out. "But letting loose a killer amongst innocent children? What right do you have to endanger their lives?"

"Shut up, Moody!" James interrupted, not able to take any more.

"Are you really going to sit there and pretend not to see the dangers of what Albus is suggesting?" Moody asked James. "You, above all, know what that boy is capable of!" his gaze lingered at James' neck, where the scar would have been left by the blade that had sliced into his flesh. "He turned a blasted quill into a blade!" he reminded the rest. "Think what he could do at Hogwarts!"

James' throat tightened, his words of protest choking at the back of his throat. How could he argue with Moody? He was right, Harry had turned an old quill into a knife wandlessly. What was going to stop him doing the same or even worse at Hogwarts? What about all the children at Hogwarts? No, it was too dangerous, what was Dumbledore thinking?

James turned to face Dumbledore but the wizard had already inclined his head at him, understanding eyes turned to him.

"I assure you, James, I have everything under control. I won't be jeopardising anyone's safety, you have my word on that."

James couldn't understand how that was possible but he had always placed his faith in Dumbledore, he could do it again.

"What about your original plan?" Moody asked Dumbledore. "Why are you digressing from it?" he demanded. "Go ahead and do what you intended to do with the _Dark Prince_! Use him to trap and destroy Voldemort!"

"The situation is more complicated," Dumbledore answered calmly. "When I made that plan I never knew the Dark Prince was Harry. I can't use him to lure Voldemort into a trap."

"Why not?" Moody asked.

"Harry is too valuable." Dumbledore stated, without hesitation. "He is the prophesied one, the _only_ one who can destroy Voldemort and I won't take any risks concerning him."

James felt his stomach twist at Dumbledore's words. He hated the mere mention of the prophecy, especially when his son's name was used in the same sentence.

"Albus, open your eyes!" Moody growled at him. "That boy is not a hero! He's a lost cause! He will never destroy Voldemort, he is one of _them!_"

James' fists clenched hard but again, he found he couldn't fight the statement. Harry _was_ on the opposite side of the war from them.

"I disagree," Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry is certainly not one of them, he doesn't consider himself a Death Eater, in fact he considers it an insult." he looked over at James, who suddenly remembered the silver masked boy, hissing in fierce anger, '_I'm not a filthy Death Eater!_'

"That's true!" James exclaimed, relief coming over him at the memory. "He reacted angrily that day when I referred to him as a Death Eater."

Moody ignored James.

"He might consider himself whatever he likes!" Moody growled. "The fact remains that he is with Voldemort. He does what Voldemort wants. He won't convert and turn on Voldemort, no matter what a damn prophecy states!"

"You don't have to believe in the prophecy." Remus spoke suddenly. "A lot of people don't believe in it. But you don't know what Harry will or won't do, so stop making assumptions." he told Moody with quiet anger.

"Harry is the key to winning this war," Dumbledore told Moody, "with or without the prophecy. He has all the information we need to get to Voldemort. He can lead us to him." Dumbledore's expression suddenly darkened and the air around the table felt suffocated all of a sudden. "Forcing the information out of him or threatening him isn't the way to do it." he spoke only to Moody. "Harry is not a prisoner, Alastor. He won't be treated like one." the warning was clear in his tone alone. "I need Harry to believe he is safe here, that we are not his enemies. I want Harry to feel like a part of _this_ world, a world far away from Voldemort and his _assignments_. Only when he realises what he was taken away from; his place in this world, his family, his future, only then will Harry turn against Voldemort and leave him for good."

"You really believe that will happen?" Moody asked, struggling to speak due to anger.

"I have faith in Harry," Dumbledore said, inclining his head. "I have faith in his parents, in his family," he gestured to both James and Remus,"to win his heart with their love and acceptance of him. I believe the prophecy will come to pass and I have faith in Harry, that he will choose the right side once he sees the world that Voldemort wants to destroy. When Harry goes to Hogwarts and has a chance to live and breathe with children, the very generation that Voldemort wants to corrupt, he will fight against him to protect them. He did it on a smaller scale, when he saved Poppy's children, effectively fighting against his own men, to save their innocent lives."

Moody was quiet for long minutes, simply staring at his friend and leader. He slowly stood up, both eyes fixed on Dumbledore.

"You'll come to regret this." He told him simply. "Your _faith_ in him will be your downfall, Albus! That boy will never leave Voldemort's side and no matter what you or anyone else does, he won't change!" He looked angrily at Dumbledore. "Care for a snake all you like, it'll still bite you the first chance it gets!"

He turned and left the kitchen, leaving the three men still sitting at the table in saddened silence.

xxx

The forty eight hours were up. Voldemort stood in the middle of his chamber, staring down at his men, who had been given the forty eight hours to get their Dark Prince out of prison and back home.

That task they had not managed.

Voldemort's cruel gaze flitted between the three kneeling figures, bound and bleeding at his feet. Three Ministry officials that had been captured and tortured by his Death Eaters. At least his men had done _something_.

His pitiless red eyes took in their beaten and defeated forms as they knelt before him, with their hands tied behind their backs, blood staining their torn robes, and he felt even more annoyed. They were useless, completely and utterly useless. They didn't know where Harry was. Voldemort didn't believe them when they had cried it out, when they had begged and pleaded that they had no idea where the Dark Prince was. They had kept repeating they didn't know which prison the Dark Prince had been taken to, that they didn't know _anything_ about him. But Voldemort had continued, commanding their torture at the hands of his Death Eaters. Eventually he grew tired of their repeated cries and their resistance to tell him what he so desperately wanted to know, so he raped their minds, viciously ripping into the conscience of all three of his victims. But all he found were memories of their lives; family, friends, those they loved, birthdays and anniversaries but nothing about Harry, not one single clue that could lead him any closer to finding where he was being kept.

Voldemort observed the three victims, two men and one woman, with nothing more than disgust. They were of no use to him. He glanced at the Death Eaters standing behind the three.

"Kill them." he commanded coldly.

Rookwood, Avery and Macnair reacted instantly, kicking the three helpless victims so they fell face forward onto the cold marble floor. Fearful whimpers and ragged pleads echoed around the chamber but evoked no sympathy in anyone.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Three echoes and three flashes of green light and a sudden silence fell on the chamber. The bodies of the three Ministry officials lay unmoving on the floor.

Voldemort's angry gaze moved from the dead bodies to the Death Eaters assembled.

"Take them and hang them in Diagon Alley for all to see." he instructed "Let the message be clear; I will kill as many as it takes for the Ministry to release my son back to me!"

The men bowed before him and proceeded to file out of the chamber, dragging the dead bodies of the Ministry officials with them. The doors closed, leaving Voldemort alone in the blood stained chamber.

xxx

Harry splashed cold water onto his face, directing the force of the water to hit his forehead. His scar was aching with agony. It had been prickling all day but over the last four hours it had started to get progressively worse, until it erupted with a pain so intense it had made his vision flash white.

Harry knew his father was in a towering temper. He deduced his father must be casting the cruciatus or perhaps something equally powerful to make his scar burn with such ferocity. He splashed more water onto his scar, trying in vain to take away some of the burn in it.

"Damn it!" he hissed as he rubbed at his forehead, the scar hot under his fingers.

The pain of it was making his stomach roll and he felt like he was about to be sick. He mentally cursed his father's anger. He vaguely wondered why his father's rage was affecting him this badly when he was so far away from him. It didn't normally affect him unless he was home, in close proximity to his father. That was the main reason his father kept calm when Harry was home.

Harry looked into the mirror, staring at his reflection. The scar stood out against his skin, red and painful looking, his wet hair sticking to his head so the scar was clearly visible. Harry leaned in closer, examining the scar, clenching his teeth together as it continued to burn.

"Calm down already!" he hissed, talking to his scar and mentally to his father. He knew the pain wouldn't dull down until his father's anger died down.

He gripped the edge of the washbasin and closed his eyes as the scar throbbed stubbornly, making him almost groan out loud. He heard the door to his room open and several pairs of footsteps entered. Harry stayed where he was, eyes closed, head bowed, completely ignoring them.

"Potter?" came the shout from behind the en suite door.

Harry growled under his breath.

"Potter? Harry?"

Harry ignored it.

A sharp knock on his door.

"Harry? Are you in there?" came the voice of Sturgis Podmore.

Harry opened his eyes, glaring at the door.

"No!" he yelled back sarcastically.

A pause before,

"Come out! Dumbledore would like to talk to you!" Sturgis said through the closed door.

Harry shut his eyes, rubbing at his face.

"Go away!" Harry ground out.

"Open the door!" another voice yelled.

Harry ignored them but he grabbed a hold of the towel and rubbed at his wet face and hair, roughly drying his hair so they fell into his eyes again, hiding his scar.

Three loud raps pounded on the door again.

"Potter! Come out or we're coming in to get you!"

Harry didn't say anything, he was too busy trying to will his stomach not to roll as the ache in his scar continued to peak.

Knocks kept pounding on the door, driving Harry's headache worse.

"Harry! Open the door!" Sturgis yelled.

"Open it yourself!" Harry growled at him. He closed his eyes as his vision swam and his headache worsened.

A great big thud hit the door, then another and another. They were kicking the door down. Harry almost smiled, the magical lock-down was a nuisance to the Order members just as much as it was to him. A simple 'alohomora' would have done the trick, instead they had to physically break the door to get to him.

Another four kicks and the lock finally broke, the door swinging open violently to smash into the wall. Three pairs of hands grabbed Harry and pulled him roughly out of the bathroom.

"Come on!" a pink faced Sturgis growled at him in annoyance.

He led the way as the other two Order members dragged Harry out of the room, tight grips on each of his arms. The pain in Harry's scar was blinding him and he struggled against the hold on him but he couldn't break free. He finally managed to shrug out of their hold by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs. He followed Sturgis on his own accord. Sturgis nodded at the other two Order members who glowered at Harry but turned to go to the room adjacent from them.

Sturgis led Harry into a small room, in which Dumbledore, James and Lily were sitting around the table, evidently waiting for them. Harry's gaze flitted between them but rested on Dumbledore, who inclined his head in greeting to him.

"Good afternoon, Harry." he gestured to the seat across from him. "Please take a seat."

When Harry didn't move, Sturgis, already tired and annoyed with his attitude, pushed Harry roughly towards the chair.

"Hey!" James was on his feet in a flash. "Don't touch him!"

Harry, ignoring James completely, turned around to glare at Sturgis.

"That will be all, Sturgis." Dumbledore addressed the Auror, his words pleasant but his tone undeniably hard.

Sturgis nodded tightly at Dumbledore and sent one last glowering look at Harry before quietly exiting the room.

"Harry, please, take a seat." Dumbledore requested. "I promise I will only take a few moments of your time."

Harry's head felt like it was about to split open. Maybe sitting was a good idea, he told himself. He blindly grasped for the chair and sat down. James sat down too, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," Dumbledore started, "but I have some rather important news."

With difficulty, Harry turned his head to glance at Dumbledore.

"I'm not interested." he stated.

"I'm sure you will be." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry's scar gave another painful throb and Harry barely stopped himself from reaching for it. He didn't want to bring attention to his scar, not Dumbledore's attention especially.

"Alright, what is it?" Harry asked through clenched teeth, thinking if he could just get this over with, he would be left alone again.

"I have spoken with Minister Fudge and he has agreed to let you attend Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore replied.

Harry's expression changed, his surprise and shock clearly visible. His eyes went wide before they narrowed in anger.

"What?" he hissed.

"You will be starting sixth year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore continued. "I know that this may come as a bit of a shock, you've never had to attend any sort of a school before." Dumbledore said empathetically. "But I am certain you will find it a pleasant experience."

The pain in his scar was almost forgotten, all Harry could do was repeat Dumbledore's words in his mind. Harry's eyes darted around the table, trying to gage the truth of Dumbledore's words from their expressions. James and Lily were staring at Harry, looking a little shocked themselves. Harry turned back to Dumbledore with cold eyes.

"I'm not going." he said, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"Like hell I don't!" Harry snarled. "What are you going to do, drag me there?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to." Dumbledore replied serenely calm.

Harry stared at Dumbledore. He knew that if he was taken to Hogwarts, it would be impossible to escape. Hogwarts was perhaps the only place his father couldn't come for him and he knew this was precisely why he was being taken there.

"You really expect me to stay quietly at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "How are you going to keep me there? What are you going to do? Place the entire school under a magical lock-down?" he scoffed.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle, enraging Harry further.

"Good heavens, no! That would be something!" he shook his head in amusement. "A school that teaches magic, under magical lock-down."

Harry glowered darkly at the man. His scar was still burning but Harry was so immersed in his anger, he barely registered the pain anymore.

"You obviously don't know anything about me," he hissed, "otherwise you wouldn't be taking me anywhere near Hogwarts!"

"On the contrary, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "I know you fairly well and I know that you won't try anything at Hogwarts."

"I know you are many things, Dumbledore, but stupid isn't one of them!" Harry hissed. "You know that I will try to escape."

"And you, Harry, know that escaping will be impossible." Dumbledore replied.

Harry studied the old wizard's face, but the man's expression only showed his calmness and serenity

"I'll find a way," Harry promised. "Believe me, Dumbledore, I will do whatever I have to." Harry fixed his gaze to Dumbledore's. "If it means killing your students, I won't hesitate."

James felt suddenly sick. The cruelness in Harry's words had made his blood run cold. But Dumbledore just smiled in response and leaned forward, towards Harry.

"I know that you won't harm any of my students, Harry." he said, again with such calmness it was unnerving. "You won't take innocent lives, no matter what the circumstances are."

Harry stilled, a sudden look of apprehension appeared on his face and he stared at Dumbledore. A moment later the look was gone and Harry glared angrily at him.

"Doesn't mean I won't burn your precious school to the ground!" he threatened.

"I would have to argue that you won't." Dumbledore stated, "After all, even Voldemort holds Hogwarts in the highest respect."

Harry's expression twisted to show his anger as Dumbledore spoke his father's name. The pain in his scar was finally dying down, the ache dulled to a prickling that Harry could easily handle and ignore.

"My father can rebuild Hogwarts once he has control of it!" he said.

Sharp breaths were inhaled around the table and Harry caught the frightened and disgusted expression on Lily's face. The mere _idea_ of Voldemort taking over the school was terrifying for them.

"Your threats are not going to work, Harry." Dumbledore placated. "I know that you won't do anything to the school or the students. Your words are a mere attempt to scare me into not taking you." he smiled.

Harry leaned back in his chair, studying the white haired wizard with intense eyes.

"You don't know me, Dumbledore." he stated, now calmly, "don't pretend otherwise. You obviously don't care what happens to your school or your students, just as long as you get your way." Harry tilted his head a little to the side, scrutinising the still smiling wizard. "I don't mind proving how wrong you are." he stated, his eyes glinting dangerously. "I'll kill every student, every staff member, hell anything that breathes in your damn school, just to prove you wrong!"

Dumbledore's eyes hardened, the twinkle vanishing almost immediately. Harry's words had struck a nerve and it showed.

"I would hope you never do anything of the sort, Harry." he said quietly. "Harming anyone in Hogwarts will only hurt you in return." he glanced sideways at James and Lily before he continued. "Hogwarts is going to be heavily protected, with countless Aurors surrounding the school and it's grounds. They will always be there, for your safety as well as others. Just outside the vicinity, Dementors will be ready, to take you if you hurt anyone."

James snapped around to look at Dumbledore with horror. He was never told about the Dementors. Lily was gaping at Dumbledore, her mouth opening and closing but not a sound left her.

Harry smirked and leaned back in his seat, his green eyes fixed to Dumbledore.

"Finally," he breathed. "Dumbledore bares his fangs and threatens to bite!"

Dumbledore smiled a little, shaking his head.

"It's not my decision, Harry." he told him. "The Aurors and Dementors are going to be there on Minister's orders. They will not interfere and they will certainly not come anywhere near you, unless you give them a reason to."

James realised he should have expected this from Fudge. The Minister was not going to let Harry attend Hogwarts without the threat of Aurors and Dementors hanging over his head. His hands curled into fists as sheer anger and frustration bubbled inside him.

Harry was too busy with Dumbledore to notice anyone else.

"You may have Aurors and Dementors guarding the school, but they can't stop me from telling the truth." he said. "I wonder what your students will think of you when I tell them who I am. When they find out their great and ever righteous Headmaster brought the Dark Prince to Hogwarts, threatening their safety, they will finally learn what kind of a man you really are."

James was waiting for this, he had asked the same question from Dumbledore earlier, what if Harry told the students his identity, what would happen then? The answer he got was far from comforting. He winced, as he saw Dumbledore lean forward again, about to answer Harry.

"No one will believe you, if you told them, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "Voldemort's insistence that no one was to see your face, has ended up saving your life. Your silver mask hid your identity perfectly and other than a handful of people, no one knows what the Dark Prince looks like." he straightened up and gazed intently at Harry. "As far as the wizarding world is concerned, the Dark Prince is currently in prison, where he is serving a life sentence for his deeds. They believe you are incapacitated. Harry Potter, is the boy returning to his parents after years of living away from them, for personal reasons."

"I have ways to prove who I am!" Harry said.

"If you do convince others that you are the Dark Prince, then I'm afraid I would have no other choice but to hand you over to the Ministry who will not waste a moment in carrying out the Dementor's Kiss."

Harry's face blanched at the mention of the dreaded Dementors again. He had never faced one before but he had studied them.

He had no desire to ever meet one.

xxx

Just outside the room, in the hallway, three boys suddenly appeared out of thin air. Fred and George caught Damien as he stumbled, Percy's stolen Order portkey slipping out from his hand.

xxx

Note: I know in canon, Percy wasn't an Order member but for my AU he is. I figured that Percy wasn't in the Order in canon, as he didn't believe Voldemort had returned like the Minister. But in my AU, Voldemort never fell, so Percy would've followed in his family's footsteps and joined the Order too.

Please review! Cheers!


	20. Family Secrets

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty**

Damien almost lost his balance as he portkeyed into the hallway of the headquarters. Lucky for him, Fred and George had grabbed a hold of him, saving him from hitting the floor face first. Damien straightened up, grinning at the twins.

"Thanks!" he muttered in a whisper.

Fred stooped low, picking up Percy's portkey that Damien had dropped upon arrival.

"I didn't think the portkey would spit us out in the middle of the hallway!" Fred said, his voice barely above a whisper too. He scowled at the gold coloured oval disc before pocketing it. "We're lucky no one was in the hallway. That would have been a right mess!"

"Yeah, imagine we portkeyed straight into mum!" George added, but with a cheeky grin. "That would have been the end of us!"

"I _said_ we should have portkeyed under the cloak," Damien whispered, pulling out the folded silver invisibility cloak he had inherited from his dad, from his pocket. "But you guys wouldn't listen!"

"Try holding onto anything when portkeying," Fred grumbled, "there is no way all three of us could have stayed under the cloak and kept a grip on it while being thrown around in space by that stupid portkey!"

"I hope Percy's okay." Damien muttered guilty, reminded of the older Weasley boy by the mention of his Order portkey. "How long before the puking pastilles wear off?"

"About an hour or so," George shrugged. "He'll be fine. He's survived worse."

Damien didn't doubt that, having Fred and George as younger brothers was bound to have detrimental effects on your health.

"How many pastilles did you crush and put in his drink?" Fred asked his twin.

"Two." answered George.

Fred looked like he was mentally calculating something.

"Yeah, about an hour se-"

He never got a chance to finish. The door furtherest from them was suddenly wrenched open and several voices spilled into the hallway, making Damien, Fred and George jump in surprise. Damien fumbled with the cloak, hastily throwing it around himself and the twins.

In their panic to conceal themselves, none of the three boys got a chance to look at the dark haired boy that had stormed out of the room and was now tearing his way upstairs. All they managed was a glimpse of his back before he disappeared up the staircase. All three however, saw James Potter rush out of the room, after the boy.

"Harry! Harry! Wait!"

James rushed up the stairs, disappearing from view but Damien and the twins could still hear him calling out the name, 'Harry'. A loud bang told them that a door on the first floor was slammed shut but Damien could make out his dad's voice, still calling out.

The three boys stayed where they were, hidden under the invisibility cloak, hearing strained to catch any words that James Potter was saying but they couldn't make much out. After a minute or so James appeared, making his way back downstairs. He walked to the room he had rushed out of only moments ago, with a defeated and tired look on his face. The door closed with a solid bang but the trio hidden underneath the invisibility cloak waited another few minutes before emerging from under the cloak. Fred motioned for them to follow him and he hurried as quietly as he could to the shadowed corner, underneath the stairs.

"What was that about?" Fred whispered urgently to the other two. "Who was that boy?" he asked. "Did any of you get a good look at him?"

Damien's recalled the fleeting glimpse he had caught of the dark haired boy rushing upstairs. He shook his head.

"No," he answered.

"Your dad seems to know him pretty well," George said to Damien, "judging by the way he was yelling after him."

Damien shook his head.

"He must be in the Order," Damien deduced, "I've never heard anything about him though." he added.

"He's in the headquarters, obviously he's in the Order." George said, "but he doesn't seem to like your dad, he didn't stop even once while Mr Potter was yelling for him."

"He seems young, we must know him." Fred said, "There are only so many families in the Order that have kids and practically all of them were at Hogwarts." he shook his head. "If we had seen his face, or heard his last name, we would know who he is."

"Well, lucky for us, we can find out who he is in a jiffy!" George smirked, holding out a hand to Damien.

Damien reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of parchment, the only other item he had gone home to fetch, other than the cloak. He handed it to George who eagerly took it from him and opened the blank piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good in Black manor." he whispered, tapping the parchment with his wand.

Damien waited for the familiar spidery black lines to appear, mapping out the manor and detailing the names of all those inside the Black manor. He waited but nothing happened. He looked up at George to see him frowning.

"Hmm, that's odd." he mused.

"Give it here." Fred took the map and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good in Black manor." he said the magic words but nothing happened.

"What's wrong with this thing!" Fred muttered looking the blank parchment over.

Damien took the map back and stared at it with confusion. He couldn't try the spell, as he was still underage, unlike Fred and George, so he couldn't do magic while away from Hogwarts.

"I don't understand, why isn't it working?" Damien asked.

Fred and George were looking at their wands, studying them.

"Lumos!" Fred waved his wand but it didn't emit any light. "Damn!" he whispered, looking back at the other two. "You don't reckon..."

"Lockdown," George stated with certainty. "It has to be."

"Lockdown?" Damien questioned.

"The Headquarters in under a magical lockdown." Fred explained to the twelve year old. "No magic can be done here."

Damien's eyebrows shot up.

"Why is the Order headquarters under a magical lockdown?" he asked.

"I guess we'll find out as soon as he eavesdrop on the Order." Fred said, pulling out long flesh coloured strings from his pocket.

"Damy, take the extendible ears and wait until the last of the Order members appear. Once they're inside, start working these under the door." George handed him all three strings.

"Okay," Damien took them. "What are you two going to do?" he asked.

The twins shared a look, identical mischievous grins on their faces.

"We're going to go upstairs and see for ourselves who this mysterious 'Harry' is." Fred answered.

Damien quickly pocketed the extendible ears.

"I'm coming with you!" he whispered urgently.

"No, you stay here." George shook his head.

"Why?" Damien groaned.

"We need a lookout." Fred said.

"What can I do? Even if I was allowed to do magic, the place in under a lockdown!" Damien pointed out.

George looked around the dimly lit hallway.

"See that troll leg umbrella stand next to you?" he pointed, "knock it over if anyone comes upstairs. We'll hear the noise and hide."

"What?" Damien exclaimed, still in a whisper. "I'll get caught!"

"Stay under the cloak, you'll be fine." Fred dismissed.

Damien wasn't happy, but the twins insisted they needed a lookout and they argued that Damien needed to slip the ends of the extendible ears under the door before the meeting began.

"We'll be back in ten minutes," Fred told him, "we're just going to take a quick peek at who this guy is and we'll be back downstairs, ready to eavesdrop with you."

Leaving a disgruntled Damien hiding under the invisibility cloak, the twins made their way up the stairs, taking care to keep as quiet as possible. Fred led the way, George following closely behind him. They approached the first floor and realised they had no idea which room this 'Harry' was in. They started checking from the first room, George peeking through the keyhole while Fred slipped the flesh coloured string under the door, the other end in his ear.

"This one's empty." he said after a moment or two and detecting no noise from the room.

The twins worked their way past five rooms. When they reached the sixth room, Fred stooped low to slip the extendible ear under the door when without warning, the door suddenly opened. Fred and George paused, both caught stooping low, one to slip the end of the extendible ear under the door and the other to peek through the keyhole.

They stared, first in shock then in surprise at the boy standing at the threshold. Harry in turn was staring at the ginger haired twins, caught spying in front of his room.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, his eyes going straight to the strange flesh coloured string in Fred's hands.

Slowly the two boys straightened up, their eyes fixed on Harry.

"Blimey! You look just like James Potter!" George whispered.

Harry's expression darkened and his eyes narrowed.

"Damn, your like a double of Mr Potter!" Fred breathed, looking Harry over. "Are you related to him?"

Harry's expression relaxed as he suddenly realised something. They were young, they were unarmed and they were talking to Harry about his resemblance to James Potter with surprise. That was enough for him to deduce that these two were not Order members. So they didn't know who he was or just what he was capable of. A smile graced his face as he studied the twins.

"We're not related, Potter and I," Harry said, with forced politeness. "This is actually a glamour," he gestured to his face and hair, "Dumbledore's request, Order assignment, complicated and secret."

Fred and George grinned, understanding flashed on their faces.

"Oh, right! So you're pretending to be his relative?" Fred asked.

"Something like that." Harry grinned.

"Blimey! I thought you were his secret lovechild or something!" Fred laughed.

Harry forced a grin but it came across as more of a grimace.

"Yeah, how awkward would that be." he commented.

"So, who are you really? I mean under the glamour?" George asked.

"I can't tell you that," Harry replied, "I'd be jeopardising the whole mission."

The boys laughed.

"Blimey, is that you Mad Eye?" Fred asked.

Harry barely concealed his reaction.

"I can't say." he managed. He looked the boys over. "But what are you two doing here? You're not Order members." he stated. "How did you get inside the Headquarters?"

"Long story," Fred grinned. "A friends request, necessary assignment, complicated and secret." he winked at him.

Harry chuckled, folding his hands across his chest.

"Still, if the security of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix has been compromised, we should know about it."

The twins glanced at each other, silently debating what they should do.

"There's nothing wrong with the headquarters security." Fred said. "We arrived at the headquarters using this." he pulled out Percy's portkey from his pocket and showed it to Harry. The gold glint of the oval disc shined in Harry's eyes and he couldn't help but stare at it. "We borrowed it from Percy." Fred continued. "He won't mind, doesn't even realise it's missing, poor sod!" he chuckled.

Harry didn't say anything but his eyes followed the golden disc as Fred pocketed it in his robes pocket.

"How come the Order is under a lockdown?" George asked.

"The wards are being upgraded." Harry answered easily, "it's safer that no magic is done while the upgrade is in progress."

The twins looked happy enough at the explanation.

"So, how come...?"

A sudden crash sounded downstairs before a loud, surprised voice exclaimed,

"Bloody hell!"

Fred and George jumped in surprise.

"Damn it!" Fred hissed. "It's the signal, someone's coming!"

Harry wordlessly stepped back, gesturing for the two boys to come inside. Fred and George didn't waste a second and rushed into the room. Harry closed the door and turned to smile at them.

"Let me guess, Arthur doesn't know you're here?" he asked. It wasn't hard to deduce the boys were Arthur Weasley's kids. The shock of red hair was the very characteristic of him. He could see the red haired Order member in the twins, the eyes and nose were definitely his.

"Yeah and he and mum bloody better not find out!" George said.

"Mum will kill us." Fred explained.

Harry nodded at the door to his right.

"You better hide in there, because whoever is coming up those stairs is probably coming to see me."

Fred and George looked over at the door and turned at once towards it.

"Right! Thanks!"

George rushed into the en suite but before Fred could join him, Harry reached out stopping Fred, his hand pressed against the other boy's chest.

"Don't come out until I say so. Sometimes they leave only to come back seconds later to tell me something they forgot." Harry said.

Fred nodded.

"Okay, cool." he stepped into the bathroom alongside his brother. "Thanks mate!" he grinned at Harry. "We owe you one!"

Harry smiled back and closed the en suite door.

"No," he murmured, looking down at his hand to see the golden disc sitting proudly in his palm. "Thank you."

xxx

Harry walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and grabbed the chair sitting in front of it. He brought the chair back over to the en suite door and as quietly as he could, he positioned the chair in front of the door so the top edge of the chair was tucked under the door knob. The boys were now trapped inside the bathroom, the chair pressed against the door knob wouldn't allow the door to open.

Harry knew the boys would attract attention, once they figured out they were locked in, their shouts would bring up the Order members. But by the time they got here and found them, he would be on his way home. Smiling in relief, Harry closed his hand around the oval disc and triggered the portkey. With the familiar tug under his navel, Harry was pulled out of the number twelve Grimmauld place and taken to the only other location the portkey was assigned to, the Burrow.

xxx

"Can you hear anything?" George asked.

"No," Fred replied, with his ear pressed up against the door. "I don't think anyone came in."

"We should make sure, just in case." George said.

Fred pulled away from the door and reached into his pocket to pull out the extendible ear. He slipped one end under the door and the other end into his ear. He listened for a minute or two.

"No one's there. I can't even hear Harry or whoever he is."

"Hey, Harry?" George called, still a little quietly through the door. "Can we come out now?"

When there was no response, Fred straightened up, pocketing the extendible ear.

"Maybe he went outside, to stop whoever it was coming into the room."

He reached over to open the door but the knob wouldn't turn.

"Hey!" he cried in surprise. "What's going on?"

George saw his brother struggling with the door knob. That's when he noticed the busted lock on the door.

"Fred, look," George pointed at the lock, "the lock's broken."

A sudden feeling of foreboding came down on the boys and they realised they might have been tricked by the 'Harry' person they had just met. It occurred to them at that moment that if 'Harry' was an Order member, wouldn't he be downstairs attending the meeting? They panicked and started pounding on the door.

"Hey! Harry! Hey! Hello!" Fred started pounding on the door, not caring anymore if they were discovered by the Order. "Hey! We're trapped in here!"

George followed his brother's example, slamming a hand against the door, crying out for someone to hear them. It was another three minutes before someone heard them and came belting up the stairs. Fred and George had never been so relived to see Sturgis Podmore and they had never been in so much trouble either.

xxx

The portkey brought Harry to a small, cramped and cluttered kitchen. He straightened up, observing his surroundings. He threw the gold portkey carelessly to the side. He tested the wards, trying to disapparate but the wards stopped him, like he knew they would. He searched for a way out and saw the door leading to the back garden. He had taken one step towards the door when he suddenly found he had to duck into the tiny scullery to avoid being seen by the girl that had just walked into the kitchen. Harry pressed himself into the darkness of the tiny room, trying to remain hidden. With a racing heart, Harry listened to the soft footsteps, wondering around the kitchen, the sound of cupboards opening and closing and the rustling of boxes and packets being lifted and dropped. He kept himself still, so he wouldn't attract her attention. He had to wait until she left, before he could escape.

"Ron! I can't find them!"

He heard the girl's voice yell suddenly.

"It's in the third cupboard!"

A distant yell of a boy answered.

"I've looked there! It's not there!" the girl answered.

Harry cautiously turned, hesitantly peeking around the edge to see who the girl was.

The first thing he noticed was the long mane of red hair, cascading down to her back. She was kneeling, her face hidden behind the open door of the cupboard she was investigating. She let out a sigh before pulling back and snapping the door closed.

"Ron! It's not here! We must be out of Crackle Pops!" she yelled.

Harry recognised her the moment he saw her face. It was the same girl he had rescued from Hogsmeade not too long ago. Harry had not expected to see her again, least of all like this. He watched as Ginny stood up, dusting her jeans.

"It's in the top cupboard, Gin!" came the boy's voice again.

Ginny scowled.

"I swear to God! Your so lazy!" she berated. "Get off your arse and find it yourself!"

"Please Gin!" came Ron's whine.

Ginny muttered something to herself and pulled one of the eight chairs away from the scrubbed wooden table. She carried it back and placed it in front of the cupboard and climbed on top, so she could search through the top cupboard for her brother's snack.

Harry pulled his gaze away from the girl and his eyes found the fireplace. He knew it was only minutes until the twins were found, trapped in the bathroom and once they realised their portkey was missing, the Order would come here. He had to get out of here if he was going to escape but that wasn't possible until the girl left the kitchen. He looked back at her but she seemed to be taking her time, moving tins and packets aside, looking for Crackle Pops.

Harry didn't want to do this, but he told himself he didn't have a choice. He wasn't willing to get caught again. He took in a deep breath and crouched low, still inside the scullery. He moved with stealth, keeping his movements slow and quiet and began inching out of the scullery. He looked around at the kitchen sink, his gaze searching through the various dishes and utensils sitting in the dish drainer. Harry stayed low and reached out, eyes still on the clueless girl, and wordlessly cast 'accio' on the item he needed. A butchers knife came soaring through the air and landed in Harry's hand.

The sound of the knife cutting through the air made the girl stop for a moment. She pulled her head back and glanced around the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so she resumed her job of looking through the cupboard. If she had looked around at the other side of the worktop, she would have seen Harry crouching low, leaning against the cupboards on the other side.

Harry waited another minute, all the while glancing at the fireplace, fearing the flames would leap green and bring with them the Order. Harry picked himself up and moved along the cupboards, trying to stay quiet and unnoticed. Preparing himself, Harry gripped at the knife. He looked around the edge and saw the girl, still sifting through the packed cupboard.

Harry took aim, breathed out and threw the knife. The knife flew through the air, past the girl and hit it's mark, striking the cord holding up the pot rack. Hit by the sharp blade the cord snapped and the pots came crashing down, the racket so sudden and loud, it made the girl yelp and turn around, almost slipping off the chair. As she turned around to stare at the mess of pots and pans scattered on the floor, Harry took his chance. With the girl's back to him and the door, Harry leapt towards the door and with a twist of the door knob, Harry flung himself out of the house, down the steps and into the garden.

Harry didn't stop to see if he had been discovered or not. He ran as fast as he could, heading towards the fence. He assumed the anti apparation wards extended to include the garden too. He had to get past the fence before he could apparate home. Harry raced through the overgrown grass, past the pond and over to the hedges that lined the front of the fence.

A yell and something zoomed by Harry, burning past his ear and exploded in front of him. There was suddenly a line of fire that erupted before him, four feet flames leapt up, blocking Harry from reaching the fence. Harry came to a stop before the wall of fire. He turned around and saw James Potter, wand out and pointed at him. Harry stood where he was, fists clenched tight and eyes blazing at James.

From behind James, Harry could see other figures appearing from the house, making their frantic way to him. He could make out Sturgis Podmore and Kingsley Shacklebolt racing towards them. Harry tested the wards again, hoping he had been wrong and maybe the anti apparation wards ended with the house, but he felt the block as he tried to disapparate. He was trapped, he had to get past the wall of flames and out of the garden before he could disapparate. Harry's icy green stare landed on James who had moved closer to him, wand raised.

"I'm not going to let you go back to him, Harry." James said determinedly.

Harry smirked.

"You're forgetting something." he replied. "You don't get your way anymore." he said with fierce hate. His fist clenched, "because here, there's no magical lockdown."

He threw his hand up, aiming at James and threw him bodily into the air. James landed a few feet away with a thud on the grass. He picked himself up just in time to see both Sturgis and Kingsley aim curses at Harry.

"No! Wait!" James yelled, "He's unarmed!" but Harry had dodged the two jets of light easily enough.

Sturgis was blasted back from Harry's wandless spell but Kingsley managed to deflect the non verbal, wandless curse. James rushed towards the duelling trio, for Harry's safety more than anything. After all, he was the one without a wand. But James saw very soon, that Harry didn't need a wand to duel with them. He was dodging the curses Sturgis and Kingsley sent at him and blasting them back with his own wandless spell.

James was hit with another of Harry's powerful blasts and he almost landed in the flames he had conjured himself. He barely missed the wall of flames, licking hungrily at him. James rolled out of the way and sprang to his feet.

"Stupefy!" Sturgis tried but Harry side stepped the jet of light like it was the easiest thing in the world.

A wave of his hand and Sturgis was sent flying through the air. He landed in the frog pond.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Kingsley yelled.

"Stupefy!" James cried.

"Obscuro!"

The shout came from behind James and the spell hit Harry as he was dodging James and Kingsley's attack. James watched as the spell hit Harry from behind and he stumbled forward, his hands rubbing at his eyes.

James turned around to see the purple haired Tonks, Arthur, Remus and Sirius running towards them. Remus had his wand aimed at Harry, he was the one to send the curse at him.

Now that Harry's vision was impaired, Kingsley was quick to restrain him, using magical ropes conjured from his wand.

Harry fell to the ground, rope twisted around his torso, trapping his hands. He struggled against both the rope and the sudden blindness that had fallen on him but couldn't escape either.

Remus, Sirius, Arthur and Tonks caught up with them, each one along with Kingsley and the dripping wet Sturgis had their wands trained on Harry. James stood between them, his wand pointed at the ground beside his feet, staring at Harry, feeling the desperate ache in him to help his son but knowing if he did, his son would try to escape again.

"Back to the headquarters?" Sirius asked, uncertainly.

"Back to the headquarters." Kingsley agreed.

James moved forward, not wanting any of the others to be the ones to take Harry. He tried to be gentle but his touch still panicked the temporarily blinded boy. James activated his own Order portkey. For the second time in his life, James portkeyed with a resisting Harry to the Order headquarters.

xxx

Everyone was tense and uptight, after learning about the near escape of the Dark Prince. None more so than Molly and Arthur Weasley. Both had to be coerced to come back to the headquarters after Harry was brought back by James. They didn't want to leave their children alone at home and it was only when Sturgis and Kingsley offered to stay to watch over them, did Molly and Arthur floo back to the headquarters, to speak to Dumbledore. They were currently sitting in the main room of the headquarters, barely drinking the tea Lily had prepared.

Dumbledore was sitting next to them, waiting for James to come downstairs. After a few minutes, the door opened and James entered.

"Everything okay?" Sirius asked in concern.

James nodded, pink faced.

"He's back in his room." he answered. "I've reversed the 'Obscuro' so he can see again." James said. "He seemed a little...calmer after that."

"I don't think he'll be calm for a while." Kingsley said. "He was just ambushed and caught again, when he was so near to escaping. He must be furious."

The mention of his escape had Molly's hands tremble so hard she almost dropped her cup.

"I can't believe he was in my house!" she gasped. "He was in the same house as my children! He could have...!" she gulped and closed her eyes, trying to stop her trail of thought.

Lily shared a very uncomfortable look with her husband, tears of frustration welling in her eyes. She hated the fear her friends showed towards her son, but how could she blame them?

Dumbledore put a hand on Molly's trembling hand, prompting her to open her eyes.

"You have nothing to fear, Molly." he said gently. "Your children were never in any harm."

Molly turned surprised and angry eyes at him.

"My daughter was in the kitchen!" she fumed. "He could have done _anything_ to her!"

"Yes, but he didn't." Dumbledore replied calmly. "Harry could have killed all three of the Weasley children he met today, but he didn't." Dumbledore's blue eyes scanned over Molly and Arthur before they met the rest seated around the table. "Harry had a chance, an opportunity to kill but he didn't take it. He opted to trick Fred and George Weasley when he could have easily killed them to take the portkey from them. He could have killed young Ginny but instead he distracted her to make his escape. Your daughter said she didn't even know someone had been in the kitchen with her." Dumbledore reminded Molly.

Molly went quiet, remembering the moment she had portkeyed back home with Arthur and found Ginny picking up the pots and pans scattered on the ground. She had rushed to her, screaming her name and asking her if she was alright. Ginny had seemed more frightened by her behaviour and the sudden appearance of James, Sturgis and Kingsley by floo, than anything else. Arthur had been by her side and only left the kitchen to go outside when Remus, Tonks and Sirius arrived by floo.

She met Dumbledore's eyes and wanted to believe him, she wanted the comforting belief that her children had been safe the entire time they were in the Dark Prince's company, but she couldn't bring herself to fully believe that.

"Harry didn't hurt anyone. He was only trying to get away and go back to the place he considers his home." Dumbledore continued. "But today's events show us that Harry is not like Death Eaters. He doesn't kill easily. I would go as far as saying he's never killed unless specifically instructed to by Voldemort."

The name sent shivers down the spines of those present. James rubbed at his head tiredly, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"He almost got away today." he said exasperatedly. "If Sturgis never found the boys and raised the alarm, we would never have gotten to the Burrow in time and Harry would have escaped." James had both hands clenched into fists. "Dumbledore, do you really think Hogwarts is a good idea? He will try to escape from there too."

"He may try but he won't succeed." Dumbledore replied with the same serene calmness as always.

"How can you be certain that he won't use students as bargaining chips to get his release?" Arthur asked.

"You have my word, Arthur, my students will be safe. I would not risk their safety." Dumbledore replied.

"Four of my children are attending Hogwarts this year." Arthur said quietly. "Forgive me but I need more than your word, Dumbledore."

For a moment Dumbledore didn't say anything but simply stared at the red haired wizard. Finally he gave a nod.

"Very well, you would have been briefed on this in the meeting in any case." he leaned forward a little, hands clasped with fingers intertwined. "I had asked Severus to find as much information on Harry as possible and he came back to me with something both strange and endearing." he said. "It seems that Harry, unlike Voldemort and the rest of his men, has what he calls 'rules' that he adheres to no matter what the circumstances. He isn't as ruthless a fighter as he would like for us to believe. He is the one to make up these rules and one of them is that no innocent shall come to harm by his hands."

James had leaned closer to the table, without meaning to. His attention fixed solely on Dumbledore.

"How can we believe that?" Tonks asked. "This is the Dark Prince, the boy You-Know-Who sends out to murder innocents...!"

"Ah, but you see, this is the point worth noting." Dumbledore stopped her. "Voldemort doesn't send Harry to kill innocents. He sends the Dark Prince to do his bidding, to the ones he has to punish for defying him, for betraying him; his Death Eaters."

Understanding dawned on the rest and Tonks nodded her head, her eyes widening with realisation.

"Of course! He's only killed Death Eaters!" she cried happily.

"Frank and Alice." Arthur reminded solemnly.

"Oh...yeah." Tonks looked down, her smile slipping off her face.

"Frank and Alice were not innocents in Harry's eyes," Dumbledore explained sadly. "To Harry, innocents are those not involved in this war, in this fight against Voldemort. To him, innocents are children." he looked over at Molly and Arthur. "Harry didn't attack your children because your sons are not Order members, they're not actively fighting against Voldemort. He didn't attack your daughter because she is an innocent. It's the same with Poppy's children. Harry saved them because they were innocents." he saw the understanding in Arthur's expression now. "The students will be safe at Hogwarts, Harry won't hurt them."

James didn't want to say what was screaming in his head. He wanted to be alone to ask this question but Remus seemingly picked up on it and asked the question for him.

"I don't understand, why would Voldemort tolerate these _rules_ Harry has?"

"Yeah, after all, aren't defenceless children the Death Eaters favourite targets?" Sirius asked.

"Harry is very successful in completing his so called assignments." Dumbledore answered. "Voldemort allows Harry to fight in whichever way he pleases, as long as he wins."

James felt a strong respect for Harry bubble inside him. He had grown up in the clutches of the most evil wizard the world had ever seen, but he still managed to grow up with morals.

"Something just doesn't add up here, Dumbledore." Tonks said. "Why does Harry not want to hurt children? As sad as it sounds, I think You-Know-Who would have made Harry hurt any living thing as soon as he could hold a wand." she gave a disgusted shudder. "I don't believe he would have allowed Harry to have any sort of compassion for others. And as far as innocents go, isn't that who You-Know-Who usually targets?"

"I agree, it is strange and it will be investigated further, but at this point in time all we need to know is that Harry will not hurt any student at Hogwarts, by his own choice." Dumbledore stood up, "I think the meeting should be postponed, due to today's exhausting events." He looked to Molly and Arthur before glancing at Lily and James. "I believe you have three young men that need some explaining." he smiled tiredly at them. "Good luck."

xxx

James and Lily walked into the small room to see Damien sitting on the sofa, pale faced and worried looking. He stood up the moment his parents walked in but he didn't say anything. James closed the door and for a moment he just stared at the twelve year old.

"Is...is everything okay?" Damien asked.

James nodded his head, him and Lily walked over to Damien.

"Yes, everything is okay now. Molly and Arthur have taken Fred and George home to talk to them."

"What happened to them?" Damien asked, confusion and worry laced in his voice. He hadn't seen Fred or George ever since they left him under the cloak and went upstairs.

"Nothing, thankfully." James replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Sit down, Damien." Lily guided the boy to sit and took a seat next to him. James sat down on the coffee table across from Damien. "We need an explanation, Damy." she started. "What were you thinking sneaking into the headquarters like this?"

Damien dropped his gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, but you and dad have been staying here for weeks now and no one is saying what is going on but we know something big is happening in the Order since there are meetings almost every day." Damien accused. "I just wanted to know what was going on, so when Fred and George made a plan to eavesdrop on a meeting, I came along with them."

Lily shared a look with James.

"Did you eavesdrop on the meeting?" James asked. The meeting had just started when Sturgis came thundering into the room, saying Harry had left with Percy's portkey. James knew Damien couldn't have heard much.

"No," Damien replied. "I was waiting for Fred and George to come back. I heard them banging on the door upstairs and yelling so I ran to help them. I didn't realise but Uncle Moony and Sturgis Podmore heard them too and they were running behind me and uncle Moony bumped into me while I was under the cloak. He pulled the cloak off me and brought me downstairs and told me to wait here." Damien glanced at both his parents. "I tried leaving, to check on Fred and George but there was so much commotion, everyone looked panicked and worried so I stayed in here, out of the way."

"That was a smart move." Lily said. "You're already in enough trouble as it is. At least you listened to Remus and stayed put."

Damien didn't say anything but he looked questioningly at his dad.

"Who is Harry?" he asked quietly.

James tensed and Lily looked at Damien in surprise.

"How...how do you know about Harry?" she asked.

"I saw him, when we first portkeyed here. He was going up the stairs and you were yelling his name, trying to stop him." Damien spoke to James. "That was who Fred and George went upstairs to see." he looked from him mum to his dad's worried looking faces. "Was he who trapped them in the bathroom?" he asked.

Lily took in a deep breath.

"Yes." she answered quietly.

Damien looked back at James.

"Why would he do that?" he asked. "Why would an Order member trap Fred and George and leave them like that?"

James and Lily shared one last look before the faced the twelve year old.

"Damien, Harry isn't a member of the Order." Lily said.

Damien looked surprised.

"He's not?" he asked. "What's he doing at the headquarters then? Who is he?"

James breathed out a sigh.

"There's something your mum and I have never told you." he started. "Three years before you were born, we had another son." James revealed. He pushed forward, ignoring Damien's surprised expression as best he could. "We never told you that you had an older brother because when he was fifteen months old, he was stolen from us." James took in breath, closing his eyes, "my...friend...someone I thought was my friend took my son away and gave him to Voldemort."

Damien spluttered, hazel eyes went very wide and round. He looked between his parents again, trying to determine if they were telling the truth. He could see it in their expression alone, they weren't lying.

"You know, of course, about the prophesy?" Lily confirmed.

Damien nodded. He heard about the prophesy when he was six. Ron had told him when he was staying with him over the holidays. Almost everyone in the wizarding world knew about the prophesied one, the one destined to destroy Voldemort.

"Neville?" he asked quietly.

Lily shook her head sadly.

"It's not Neville." she said. "When the prophesy was made, I was pregnant with your brother and Alice...Alice was expecting Neville. Dumbledore always believed that the prophesy was about my son, not Alice's." she dropped her gaze, "It seems Voldemort thought the same. He got our friend to turn against us and he stole my son from under my roof, so he could kill him."

Damien looked a little pale, his eyes kept darting from Lily to James, trying to keep up with this terrible family secret.

"We never told you, thinking that it wouldn't do you any good to learn that your brother had been abducted and killed by Voldemort." James explained. "But we didn't know that Voldemort had changed his mind. He didn't kill him, but decided to bring him up as his own."

A shadow of understanding crossed Damien's face and he suddenly sat back.

"The Dark Prince." he breathed.

James nodded, his eyes fixed on Damien.

"When I saw the Dark Prince in Nurmengard, I knew he was my Harry." he explained. "He bears a very uncanny resemblance to myself and he has your mother's eyes. A simple blood test and I had proof." James continued. "Harry James Potter, my son, but he thinks of Voldemort as his father. A father whose commands he obeys without question."

Damien could do nothing but stare at his dad, picking up the heartbroken emotion in his voice.

"But not everything is lost, Damy," Lily hurried to explain. "I know that you've probably read a lot of things about the Dark Prince and all the stuff he's done but he's done good deeds too. He saved Madame Pomfrey's children from a fire that Death Eaters started. He's not all bad!" she urged.

Damien didn't say anything, he just sat and tried to take in all the incredible facts as fast as he could.

"Dumbledore has decided to take Harry to Hogwarts this year, an effort to make him see the real world, in a bid to make Harry change sides." James said. "Dumbledore believes that Harry is the prophesied one, the only one who can destroy Voldemort." James silently scoffed at the idea. It didn't seem likely at this rate. "He's doing all he can to keep Harry safe from the Ministry."

They lapsed into silence after that, Damien didn't breathe a word but just sat processing all the information.

"I'm sorry that we've kept all this from you." Lily said, touching Damien's arm. "There was just so much going on; at first we were trying to delay Harry's trial at the Ministry but then the attack happened and we almost lost Harry. That's why we brought Harry here to the headquarters, to keep him safe from Voldemort." she explained, "and that's why we've been staying here, we've been trying to get through to Harry, to make him change his mind and not want to go back to Voldemort."

"We were planning on telling you everything after bringing you home this weekend." James offered. "You were going to find out soon."

Damien didn't speak but sat with his head bowed low, deep in thought.

"Damy?" James called to him.

Damien looked up at him. Without a word, Damien got up and started walking to the door.

"Damien, where are you going?" Lily asked after him.

"Upstairs to see Harry." Damien answered simply.

James and Lily rushed to their feet and were blocking Damien's way before he had reached the door.

"You can't see him." Lily refused at once.

"Why not?" Damien asked.

"He's not...safe to be around...just yet." James tried explaining. "He tried escaping after trapping Fred and George. He almost got away but was caught again. He's furious right now."

"He's my brother, he's not going to hurt me." Damien replied, tersely.

"Damy, Harry doesn't think of himself as a part of this family. He's not going to consider you as his brother, not yet anyway." James felt his heart ache horribly as he watched Damien's face fall at his words.

James and Lily knew how much Damien craved for a sibling. He wanted to have brothers and sisters, like Ron had. They understood that their twelve year old was focusing on only one thing right now; the fact that he has a brother. But they also knew exactly how hurtful Harry could be. They had been with him for over a week now and they knew that if Harry could treat his parents like dirt then he would probably do worse with his kid brother.

"He's not going to want to meet you, right now." Lily tried to explain.

"You don't know that!" Damien argued. "He might be okay with me."

"Damien, you're not going anywhere near Harry, not tonight." Lily instructed.

"You have to at least let me see him!" Damien insisted. "Mum, you just told me that I have an older brother and he's here but I can't meet him? You can't do that! That's just cruel. Please just let me see him." Damien pleaded.

James and Lily looked at their younger son and felt their heart break at the look of desperation on his face. But they were the parents, they knew better. Harry was in a towering rage at being captured again. Now wasn't the time to be meeting anyone. Lily took a deep breath and looked at Damien straight in the eyes.

"No, Damien and that's my final word." she said. She handed him a small rubber ball. "That's the portkey for the Burrow. Go back there tonight and we'll arrange for you to come home tomorrow."

Damien felt incredibly annoyed at the dismissal. He grabbed the ball from his mum.

"When am I going to be able to meet him then?" he asked.

"I don't know, a few days, maybe." Lily replied.

"A few days?" Damien shook his head. "No way! I haven't seen my own brother all my life and you're going to make me wait a few more days?"

"It maybe sooner." James relented. "I'll bring you to see him when he's...calmer."

"When?" Damien demanded.

"I don't know, Damien, the weekend maybe."

Damien looked ready to burst with anger.

"This is a joke! You've been hiding such a big secret from me for the past two weeks now and I still have to wait three days to see my own brother!" He looked from one to the other trying to see if either of them would relent. Unfortunately for him, they wouldn't. "Fine, have it your way!" he seethed.

Damien twisted at the ball, activating the portkey.

"Damy, don't be..." James tried.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Damien bit back.

The portkey came to life and with a tug below his navel, Damien was portkeyed back to the Burrow.

James turned to face Lily.

"Brilliant, now that makes two of them!" James said unhappily.

xxx


	21. A Family of Sorts

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Sirius knocked on the door, mentally cursing the magical lockdown that was stopping him from using the floo to travel. Although the alteration that Dumbledore had added recently meant that he and other Order members could now floo _into_ the headquarters, no one could floo out. He grumbled in annoyance. He wasn't used to knocking and waiting for permission to enter, not to _this_ house in particular. He heard footsteps approaching, the metallic clicking as the door was unlocked and the red wooden door was pulled open. Sirius grinned at the sight of the dark haired boy answering the door.

"Hey pup!"

Damien's hazel eyes narrowed at him. Without a reply he turned and took two stairs at a time and disappeared upstairs. Sirius sighed, walking into the house and closing the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen and found both James and Lily, busy preparing dinner.

"Hey," he greeted both. "I see Damy's still in a mood."

James let out a deep sigh.

"He's got his mind fixed on only one thing; going to see Harry." said James.

"He asks us everyday to take him to the headquarters, so he can meet his brother." Lily added.

"I think maybe you should let him." Sirius said. "It's been a week since he found out about Harry. It must be driving him mad to know about his brother but not be allowed to meet him." Sirius partly didn't blame Damien for holding a grudge.

"We can't _let_ him!" Lily exclaimed, halting in the process of preparing the salad. "You've seen what Harry has been like this past week! With his failed attempt at escaping, not to mention his soon-to-be forced attendance at Hogwarts, he's downright furious!" Lily picked up her knife again. "He's brimming with anger. It's not the right time to be meeting anyone."

"But does Damien listen?" James asked rhetorically, "no!" he shook his head. "All he understands is that Harry is at the headquarters and he should be allowed to go and see him."

Sirius pulled out a seat and sat down.

"Do you blame him?" he asked.

James glanced over at Sirius before shaking his head.

"Honestly? No, I don't." he answered with a sigh. "I know how excited he is to have an older brother and that's precisely why I don't want him to meet Harry right now." he glanced down at his own hands. "Harry can be hurtful, even with just his words." he said. "I don't want Damien to be rejected by him."

Sirius didn't know what to say. He knew how much Harry's rejection of James and Lily was hurting them. He looked over at Lily but she was focusing on the salad, purposefully not meeting anyone's gaze.

"When are you going to take Damien to see Harry then?" Sirius asked.

"Probably Saturday," James replied.

"Another four days of stony silence to go then?" Sirius joked.

"I think by Saturday, Harry would have calmed down and accepted the fact that he's starting Hogwarts on Monday." James said. "It's the best option."

"Have you prepared yourself?" Sirius asked James. "Back to Hogwarts!" he grinned. "Did you ever think you would be going back?"

"Let alone as a guard for my son." James said bitterly.

Sirius' grin slipped from his face.

"Maybe it's a good thing." he consoled. "This way, you get to be around Harry a lot more and you both can build a relationship."

"Yeah, if he doesn't wandlessly blast me off the top of the Astronomy tower first." James replied.

Lily looked over at him sharply.

"Don't say that!" she snapped at him. "Especially around Harry. He might get ideas."

James shut his eyes and took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes.

"The way he reacted when Dumbledore told him that I was to be his guard," he sighed, "Harry just lost it. He stormed out of that room."

"I don't think he was angry because you are to be his guard." Sirius said. "It's because he has to have _a_ guard, that's what he's pissed about. Come on, would you like being watched all the time?"

James didn't reply but he let out another heavy hearted sigh. Lily gathered the plates and began setting the table, her appetite diminished by the topic of their discussion.

xxx

It was almost seven when Damien was called down to dinner. He sat at the table, eating quietly, mostly ignoring the three adults seated with him. Damien glanced every so often at Sirius, watching him make small talk with James and Lily. Sirius tried to involve Damien in the conversation as well but Damien refused to be lured into talking to him, so he answered with a one shouldered shrug or a shake of his head. He was just as mad at Sirius for not telling him about his brother as he was at his parents.

As soon as dinner was over, Damien cleared the table, as was his daily chore, before he darted straight upstairs again. Sirius shook his head sadly.

"I can't bear it!" he moaned. "How do you two put up with his silent treatment?" he asked James and Lily.

"He doesn't usually give us the silent treatment." James told him. "He's too talkative for that."

Lily smiled.

"I think Damy's finding it hard too," she remarked. "He kept looking at you two," she pointed at both men, "throughout dinner. He wanted to join in but he's too stubborn to let go of his anger."

"I wonder who he takes after!" Sirius teased with an exaggerated look at the red head.

"I do no such thing!" she denied at once.

Sirius let out his bark of laughter.

"Oh Lils, you are the queen of stubbornness!"

James tuned out the two bickering adults. It was all good natured, they all knew that. James found his thoughts turn to his twelve year old. He hated that Damien was in a mood with him. He didn't even blame him. After all, if he was in his position, he would have been upset at not being allowed to see his brother too. He ran a hand through his hair. Perhaps he and Lily were being a bit overly cautious. Maybe letting Damien meet Harry wasn't such a dangerous idea. Then the memory of Harry wandlessly blasting him into the air came back to him. He remembered the way he had effortlessly hurled heavy furniture at him and Lily. He shook his head at his own thoughts. Perhaps a day or two more to let Harry really calm down was a good idea.

xxx

Damien slipped on his father's invisibility cloak and crept downstairs, taking care to avoid the one creaky step near the bottom. His heart was pounding so loud it was ringing in his ears. He tiptoed into the living room, pausing for a moment when his line of sight caught the three adults sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea. The door leading from the living room to the kitchen has been left wide open, so he could see them.

Strengthening his resolve, Damien continued forward, towards the fireplace. He was done waiting. If his parents weren't going to take him to see his brother, then he would go himself. Of course, going to the headquarters required the assistance of a Order member and here is where Sirius was going to help him, even if he wasn't aware of it.

Damien had heard his parents discussing the magical lockdown on the headquarters, where he had also learned that the lockdown was in place because of Harry. They had mentioned the strange exception Dumbledore had added the last few days. There was one fireplace that was connected to the floo system but Order members could only floo _into_ the headquarters, not out of it. So that meant that although Harry couldn't use the fireplace to escape, Order members were able to arrive at the headquarters. Since Damien and the twins little prank with Percy's Order portkey, Dumbledore had asked all the Order members to return their portkeys to him for safe keeping and he has set up the floo so they could arrive easily for meetings.

Damien had decided he was going to use this set up to get into the headquarters. He was going to sneak in with Sirius, under the invisibility cloak and floo with him to Grimmauld place. Once he was done meeting his brother, he would sneak downstairs and wait next to the door for an Order member to leave. He would sneak out with an Order member before calling down the Knight Bus and get home without anyone realising what he had done.

Taking a deep breath, Damien stepped into the fireplace, mentally thanking God that it was a big fireplace, two people could easily floo from here. He stood next to one of the walls and pushed himself flat against it so that Sirius wouldn't bump into him when he got in. If Sirius became suspicious it would all be over.

Damien had to wait ten minutes before he heard Sirius saying his goodbyes. He held his breath, his heart thumping frantically in his chest. He gripped at his invisibility cloak, terrified and excited at the same time. '_This is it!_' he thought to himself. He pushed himself further into the wall as Sirius stepped into the fireplace. Damien felt himself breaking into a sweat. His legs shook a little from holding himself so taunt. At long last Sirius threw the handful of floo powder into the flames and spoke clearly,

"12 GRIMMAULD PLACE."

Damien felt the familiar spinning and held onto his cloak to keep it from flying off him. He managed to keep himself from falling out of the fireplace as he arrived behind Sirius. Damien stayed inside the fireplace, as the green flames died down. Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, brushing his robes clear from soot, not aware of the visitor he had brought with him. He walked to the door and left the room.

Damien cautiously stepped out of the fireplace, not daring to believe his hastily thought out plan had worked.

'_I did it!_' he thought to himself. '_I made it into the headquarters without getting caught!_' Damien grinned to himself. '_I should probably point this out to dad afterwards,_' he thought, "_if a twelve year old can get into the headquarters, twice, then the Order better get their security issues sorted!_'

Damien waited for a minute or so before heading to the door. His heart was thumping madly as he glanced out into the hallway, checking for any Order members standing guard. But there was not a single person in sight so Damien quickly and quietly made his way upstairs. Damien couldn't stop his legs shaking as he made his way up to the first floor. He prayed Harry was still on the first level. If he was moved then it would take him forever to find him in a place as big as Black manor. He had the map in his pocket but it was useless with the magical lockdown in place.

Damien checked the first five rooms but they were empty. As he approached the sixth room, he felt goosebumps suddenly break out over him. He shivered, a thrill of excitement and curiosity rushed through him. He turned the door knob and like the previous five, it clicked open. Damien poked his head into the room, still under his invisibility cloak, but this room was empty too.

Damien was about to leave and try the next room when he noticed countless books scattered across the bed. A few items were piled on the desk in the far corner. Damien made his way inside the room and he quickly crossed over to the desk. He saw many books piled high on top of the desk and various quills and parchments littered across it. There was a blue pullover thrown over the back of the chair.

As Damien reached over to study the books on the desk, his invisibility cloak slipped off him and dropped to the ground beside his feet and for the moment, Damien left it there. He picked up the book that was on top of the pile. '_Dark Arts and Forbidden Curses_'. Damien frowned, it didn't look like a textbook for school. He was certain it wouldn't even be used for Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. Damien wondered what such a book was doing in the headquarters. Then he remembered what Sirius had once told him about this house and about his family. They would have had such books in their manor library.

Damien began flipping through the pages, glancing at the instructions on what looked like a really complex and difficult spell. Damien had barely got to the middle of the first sentence when he suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around.

The book fell from his hand and he turned around to come face-to-face with a very angry looking Harry. Damien just looked into the face of his brother in shock. Harry let go of Damien's shoulder and gave him a calculating look. Fierce emerald eyes bore into hazel ones before Harry asked,

"Who the hell are you?"

xxx

Damien stood staring at Harry.

'_Merlin, he looks just like dad!_' was the first thought to come to him.

Although he had only seen his dad looking as angry as Harry did right now, only a couple of times in his life. Realising that he had yet to answer his question, Damien stuttered quickly,

"Um…Hi Harry…I'm...I'm Damien."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"That's supposed to mean something to me?" he asked, his tone cold and harsh.

Damien mentally cursed. He should have realised Harry wouldn't know who he was. If his parents never told him about Harry, then why would they have told Harry about him?

Damien wished he had thought this through. All he had thought about was _getting into the headquarters_ but he hadn't spared a thought as to what he was actually going to say to his brother.

"Sorry," Damien started, "I guess there isn't any other way to tell you this, so…um…I'm Damien Potter, your…your brother."

Damien watched as a look of genuine shock appeared in Harry's eyes. It was only for a moment, before the green eyes narrowed in anger.

Harry took a step closer.

"I'm not your brother!" he hissed venomously.

Damien was left stunned. He had been told by his parents repeatedly that Harry didn't consider himself a part of the Potter family but Damien had dismissed it, claiming they were just over reacting. He was saddened to discover they were right.

But Damien didn't let this deter him. He squared his shoulders and met the cold gaze head on.

"Just cause you feel like that, doesn't make it true." he stated.

Harry's eyes narrowed further. He suddenly stepped closer, making Damien back up a step. Harry reached over but his hands went past Damien and picked up the book on the desk behind him.

Damien watched as Harry held the book in his hand before he turned around and walked towards the bed. He watched as Harry threw the book onto the bed and walked into the en suite.

'_Oh, that's where he was!_' Damien thought to himself. When he first came into the room, Harry had been in the en suite and Damien had thought the room was empty.

Harry walked back out, carrying the small tub of salve Poppy had prescribed him. He placed it next to the vials of potions on the bedside table.

Damien waited but Harry was ignoring him, gathering the various books scattered around his bed.

"Harry, don't you think we should talk?" Damien asked taking a step closer.

Harry turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"No I don't think we should talk, since we have nothing to talk about. So why don't you be a good little boy and sod off!"

Instead of being hurt or insulted, Damien's face broke into a huge grin.

"A '_good little boy'_, oh man, that's _so_ not me." Damien giggled. "If you think that's what I'm like then you're in for a _real_ surprise." he chuckled.

Harry was now turning a delicate shade of pink as his suppressed anger was beginning to escape.

"Listen kid! I'm not in the best of moods right now, so if you value your life you'd get the hell out of here!" Harry hissed.

Damien just laughed again, making Harry turn around to face him with indignation.

"Merlin Harry, I'm only three years younger than you and you're calling me _kid_?" Damien chuckled. "You can just call me 'Damy' like everyone else does."

Harry had enough. He walked over to the boy, grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the door. He roughly pulled the door open, pushed the boy out before slamming the door closed. He had only made it back to his bed when the door opened and Damien walked in again, a huge grin across his face.

Harry growled in a way that would have made Sirius proud.

"Maybe you didn't understand that little gesture so let me explain it clearly to you, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Harry shouted. Damien looked at Harry and if possible his smile got even wider. By this point, Harry was convinced there was something seriously wrong with this boy. "Are you mentally impaired in some way or are you just doing this to annoy me?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"No, it's just, well that was a very big brotherly thing to say." Damien replied still grinning at Harry. At Harry's confused look Damien explained, "you know the whole 'get out of my room' and 'sod off' thing. It's just the kind of thing a big brother would say."

"You're barking mad!" Harry told him, eyeing him as if he was the strangest being he had ever come across.

Damien just shrugged.

"Maybe, but I'm right you know, about the big brother thing."

Harry had his jaw clenched tight.

"I already told you, I'm not your brother! I have nothing to do with you!" he spat.

His hurtful words didn't deter Damien.

"Alright, how about just being friends for now?" Damien asked, hazel eyes sparkling with amusement.

Harry sneered at the younger boy.

"Are you going to leave or am I going to have to throw you out again?"

Damien cocked his head to one side and looked at Harry, suddenly studying him.

"You know you're not at all what I expected." he said quietly.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Really? And what was it you expected?" Harry asked angrily.

"With all the stories I heard about the Dark Prince, I figured you would be more...I don't know," he searched for the right word, "more...aggressive."

Harry blinked in surprise at him.

"More aggressive? You think I've been nice to you so far? What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"No, you've not been nice but you've not been completely horrible either." Damien explained. "I mean all you've done is shouted at me and kicked me out of your room. Hardly anything different to what other big brothers do."

Harry realised what the kid had just done. By unintentionally annoying him, Damien had realised that the so called 'Dark Prince' hadn't lashed out or hurt him. Harry had just been inadvertently tested and was caught out.

"I don't hurt kids." Harry said quietly, offering an explanation.

"So I've heard." Damien replied. He remembered what his parents had told him about Harry saving Madame Pomfrey's children.

Before Harry could say anything there was a loud knock on the door and James' voice called out from behind it.

"Harry? Can I come in?"

Damien jumped in fright.

"Oh crap!" he muttered. He ran to the cloak lying on the ground and before Harry's curious gaze, he threw the cloak over himself and seemingly vanished into thin air.

Harry was surprised, he had heard of invisibility cloaks but never saw one before. He turned as the door opened and James walked into the room, smiling warmly at him. Harry gave him a scowl in return and turned his back to him, completely ignoring him.

Underneath the cloak, Damien watched nervously as Harry ignored their dad, turning his back to him. Damien hoped Harry wouldn't give him away. He really didn't want to get shouted at in front of Harry.

"How have you been?" James asked Harry.

Harry didn't turn to look at him, he leaned over his bed, gathering the books, but he bit out a tight lipped,

"Still breathing."

Damien was taken aback at the tone Harry was using. He hadn't used that tone when he was talking to him. Harsh words, yes, but not such a harsh tone.

James didn't react, making Damien realise that this wasn't the first time Harry had spoken to him like this.

"I'm sorry I've not been around as much this last week." James started. "I had to go back ho-"

"Does it look like I care?" Harry interrupted, glancing at him over his shoulder.

Damien's eyes widened and jaw dropped. His dad, while never a strict parent, would never let anyone get away with speaking to him like that. He cringed, not wanting to see his big brother being told off by his dad either.

But James didn't reprimand Harry. He simply looked at him, tired and dejected.

"I had hoped you may have." he tried with a half, hopeful, smile.

Harry just glared at him and looked away, slamming the countless books onto each other and piling them.

"Whoa!" James breathed, having just noticed the vast number of books all over the room. "That's...that's a lot of books."

Harry straightened up, holding some fifteen books piled high in his hands.

"I was bored." he answered simply.

A smile graced James' face as he stared at Harry with clear affection.

"So you do like reading," he said. "Just like Lily."

Harry pulled a face but otherwise ignored him.

"Did Sirius get you the books?" James asked hopefully.

"Poppy." Harry answered as he walked past him.

James nodded.

"She must have got them from the library upstairs." he said, picking up a particular book. "Black manor has a certain type of _genre_ when it comes to books." he said with distaste, staring at the dark arts book.

Harry walked back over to James and plucked the book from his hand.

"I had already read most of them." he said.

Harry walked over to the desk in the corner, exactly where Damien was, hidden under the cloak.

Damien stepped back, pressing himself into the wall as Harry passed by him. Damien had a suspicion, Harry did that on purpose.

Harry plopped the books onto the desk, next to the other pile of books and turned to get the next set.

"I wanted to speak to you," James said. "Well, I was going to wait until Saturday but... I think, it's only fair that you should have a few days to get used to the idea." James rambled on.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested!" Harry said as he walked back to the bed.

"Harry, please," James stopped Harry. "Could you just...sit, please. It'll just take a minute."

Harry eyed him coldly but he sat down.

James quickly walked over to the desk and pulled the chair, narrowly missing Damien. James brought the chair over to the bed and sat down opposite Harry.

Damien quietly began inching his way towards the door. He had to get downstairs and find a way to escape, before his dad found out he was here.

"We wanted to tell you before but with everything going on recently, your mum and I never got the chance." James started. " I wanted to tell you about Damien. You have a brother, Harry." James paused, waiting for Harry's reaction.

But Harry didn't show any visible reaction. Having already met the said boy only minutes before, the only expression he wore was one of boredom. James cleared his throat.

"Damien's twelve, his birthday's coming up though, 20th of October," James said, wanting to give Harry as much information about his brother as he could. "He's going into his third year at Hogwarts. I am going to bring him here on Saturday so you two can meet before going to Hogwarts."

Harry's gaze darted the corner of the room, where he had last seen the boy, disappear under the cloak. He understood it now, why the boy had darted under the cloak to hide at Potter's voice. He had sneaked in here to meet him against his parent's wishes.

"Damien's a really great kid, you'll love him." James said with a bright smile. "He's really excited to meet you. Actually, he's sort of annoyed at me and Lily for not letting him come to see you already. He's not spoken to us for almost a week now."

Harry snorted.

"I like him already."

James paused, not sure whether he should laugh or not. He settled for smiling, albeit a little awkwardly.

"Yes, well..." he cleared his throat again. "He's in Gryffindor and he's a real prankster, a chip off the old block." James grinned now. "I have so many stories to tell you about my days at Hogwarts, the era of the marauders!" he chuckled.

"I'd rather have my ears cut off." Harry replied seriously.

James' grin faltered and he looked intently at Harry.

"We're going to have a lot of time together at Hogwarts." he said. "It would be a great opportunity to get to know each other, Harry, if you just give it a try."

Harry glared at James.

"I already know you." Harry replied quietly. "I don't need to know _anymore_ about you. And as for your snotty nosed, spoilt, little brat of a son?" he said, "if you know what's good for him, you'd keep him away from me."

Underneath the cloak, Damien wrinkled his nose and glared at Harry. He was anything but spoilt. He watched as his dad's face clouded with anger at Harry's words.

"He's just a kid, Harry," James said quietly. "He doesn't mean any harm. I'll tell him not to bother you too much but let me make one thing crystal clear." James' voice dropped, "I will not tolerate any violence towards Damien, not the slightest." he said. "If you as much as _look_ at Damien with the intent to harm, you will come to regret it."

Harry cocked up an eyebrow and smirked at James.

"Now Potter, was that a threat? I thought you understood how I felt about threats." he said. "And since when did _you_ not tolerate violence?"

"Just because I'm an Auror, it doesn't mean I enjoy or even like violence." James replied.

Before Harry could respond, the door swung open with a crash and a terrified looking Lily ran into the room.

"James! James!"

James was on his feet in seconds.

"Lily? What's wrong?" he asked, coming to her side.

"James! Damien! Damien's not at home! He's missing!" Lily cried, tears in her eyes.

"What?" James erupted.

Under the invisibility cloak, Damien silently cursed. He was so beyond dead.

"I went to his room, just to check if he was still awake and he wasn't there!" Lily cried. "I contacted Molly, thinking maybe he had flooed to visit Ron but Molly said he wasn't there! I contacted Remus but Damy's not there either!"

James was listening with horror. Losing his son under his own roof was his worst nightmare. He began speaking but then stopped, a sudden thought creeping into his mind. He turned to look at Harry, still sitting calmly on his bed, leaning back casually and watching the frantic parents with boredom. James' eyes scanned the room, searching every corner.

Then he heard it, the hurried footsteps somewhere near him, heading for the door. His brow furrowed and suddenly his hand shot out, seemingly grabbing at thin air but his hand closed around something. With a yank he pulled the invisibility cloak off and there stood Damien, looking a little dazed at being caught so suddenly.

"Um…hi guys." Damien said sheepishly.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Amateur." he muttered softly as James and Lily started shouting uncontrollably at the poor boy.

xxx

One hour later the shouting had still not stopped and Harry was staring to get a headache. They were all still in Harry's room and Damien had been forced to sit in front of his furious parents. Harry had found it very amusing at the beginning but now he was starting to get annoyed.

"What were you thinking?" demanded Lily. "You scared the life out of me!"

"I never expected you to do something so stupid!" berated James. "All of the Weasleys and Remus are out looking for you!"

"I'm sorry." Damien said in a small voice.

"Oh, you're _going_ to be sorry!" James said. "Just wait! You're going to be _so_ sorry!"

Very suddenly, Harry was there, standing between James and the seated Damien. His sudden appearance made all three Potters blink in surprise and confusion.

"I think that's enough!" Harry spoke with a strange quiet anger that sent chills up James' spine.

Lily intervened.

"You don't understand, Harry. Damien shouldn't have left home like that."

Harry turned to look at her, fierce green eyes pinning her to the spot she stood.

"Kids don't leave their homes unless they're forced to." he said.

Lily gaped at him.

"So we _forced_ Damien to sneak out in the middle of the evening!" she said angrily.

"You kind of did." Damien said quietly.

Lily whirled to face him.

"What?"

"Well, if you had just let me see my brother then I wouldn't have been _forced_ to do this." Damien explained. "See? All this is really your fault, not mine."

James and Lily looked outraged. They stared at Damien unbelievingly for a moment before shouting at him again. Damien just sighed and resigned himself to accept whatever punishment was going to be thrown his way.

Harry was also staring at Damien, studying the boy carefully. When Harry had first seen the boy in his room he had thought that the kid had been sent in by someone. After learning that the boy was his biological brother, Harry had figured that the Potters had sent him, since the adults were having no luck in getting through to him. Now Harry learned the kid had done this all by himself because he _wanted _to meet Harry, well, that just confused him.

"I want you to go downstairs and apologise to Sirius for tricking him into bringing you here!" Lily instructed. "Once we're back home, you will apologise to Remus and all of the Weasley family for making them run around looking for you."

Damien nodded, obediently, getting to his feet.

"Okay mum." he replied.

"And you can forget the first Hogsmeade trip. You won't be going." Lily added.

Damien's face fell.

"Aw, mum!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Lily cut him off.

"If you miss something you love, maybe you'll learn your lesson." James said. But mentally he was already planning the argument he was going to put up against Lily to make her change her mind and let Damien go to Hogsmeade.

Damien's shoulders fell and he miserably made his way to the door.

"And if all that doesn't teach him a lesson you could always throw him down from two floors above!" Harry said. "Nothing like broken bones to teach you a lesson!"

Damien paused, turning around to stare incredulously at him. But Harry was talking to James, his eyes fixed on him with intense fierce hate.

"Harry," James started with a sigh, "I already told you. That was an accident. I would _never_ have done something like that to you intentionally." James explained.

"What! You threw Harry down two floors!" Damien said, turning to his dad. "How could you _do_ that?"

Harry was taken aback by Damien's temper. He didn't think the boy would have the nerve to talk to his father like that. But Damien's anger was nothing compared to the rage of the fiery red head, who came around and stood next to him, glaring at James.

"You never mentioned that, James." she said, "You said that Harry was injured in battle. You didn't say how or by _whom_."

James looked dreadfully uncomfortable as he struggled to answer her.

"He...he _was_ injured in battle but...but it was an accident on my part." James saw the glare intensify in his wife's emerald green eyes. "Oh, come on Lils, you know I would never hurt someone like that intentionally." James pleaded.

Lily looked at her husband for a moment and then folded her arms across her chest.

"Tell me what happened." She ordered. "All of it!"

James looked from his wife to his two sons.

"Now! You want me to tell you now?"

"Yes, now!"

James looked at Harry and Damien before turning back towards his wife.

"Here isn't really the right time or place." he said.

Lily looked at James for another moment before taking his hand and guiding him to the door. She stopped and turned around to speak to Damien.

"Damy, I expect you downstairs in two minutes."

Damien nodded with a smile.

After his parents had left, Damien turned around to face Harry.

"Thanks for that, Harry." he said with another big smile.

Harry looked at him in confusion again. Harry didn't think he had ever been so confused all his life as he had been in the last hour or so with Damien.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For standing up for me and for distracting them." Damien smiled.

"You think I said that to distract them?" he asked. "Why would I care?"

Damien faltered, just as Lily's high pitched cry was heard from the room next door.

"WHAT!...FOUR! THERE WERE FOUR OF YOU?...HE COULD HAVE DIED!"

Harry smiled at the thought of the grief that James was going through. Damien turned around and looked curiously at Harry.

Harry at once stopped smiling and glared at Damien.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out!"

Damien only smiled back at Harry as he picked up his invisibility cloak and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned to look at Harry.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts," he said, "Thanks again, Harry."

"Listen kid, I didn't stand up for anybody." Harry said. "The only reason I said anything was to annoy the Potters and cause the fight that is happening as we speak, so don't go around with any funny ideas in your head!" Harry snapped at him.

Damien chuckled and winked at Harry.

"Sure Harry, whatever you say."

With that Damien left, leaving an irate Harry behind.

xxx


	22. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The first of September arrived on a dull, wet day. James found himself juggling a hectic day in which he had to accompany Damien to Kings Cross so he could board the Hogwarts Express and get back to the headquarters to assist Harry to Hogwarts directly.

"Harry's not coming by Hogwarts Express!" Damien asked in disappointment. "How come?"

"It's not safe for him to use the train." Lily answered, checking through Damien's trunk to ensure he had packed everything he needed.

"Safe?" Damien asked, pulling a face. "What do you reckon he'd do? Jump out of a moving train?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." she admitted reluctantly.

Damien huffed but he didn't say anymore on the subject. It was only a matter of hours then he'd be in Hogwarts, with Harry.

James, Lily and Damien set off for Kings Cross in their car, a muggle contraption that had both confused and excited James when he first saw one. After countless lessons from Lily, James learned how to drive and passed his muggle driving test. Whenever it came to travelling with family, James opted to drive them, even if it was to Kings Cross in London.

At Kings Cross, the usual sight greeted them, children running to the scarlet train in excitement, some turning back to give last minute hugs and kisses to their tearful parents. James and Lily ushered Damien towards the train, fighting through the crowd. They saw Molly, surrounded by her red haired children, all giving her hugs and lugging their heavy trunks onto the train. Damien quickly ran off towards them.

"Damy!" Ginny grinned as she caught sight of the dark haired boy. She ran to him, hugging him quickly. "How have you been? You didn't answer any of my firecalls?" she complained.

"I was grounded." Damien told her.

"Oh? What did you do?" Ron asked.

Damien threw his parents a furtive glance, seeing them busy talking with Molly, he looked back around at Ron and Ginny.

"I sneaked out under dad's cloak and went to the headquarters to see Harry." he told them.

Ron and Ginny suddenly paled, their eyes widening in disbelief.

"You did what?" Ginny hissed with narrowed eyes. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Are you mental, mate?" Ron asked.

"What?" Damien asked, surprised at their shock. "What's wrong with me going to see my brother?"

Ginny drew back, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"He's dangerous," she urged quietly. "He could have hurt you or used you to try and escape, like Fred and George!"

"Honestly mate, you could have gotten hurt!" Ron told him off.

Damien brushed their arguments aside.

"He's my brother." he stated. "I knew he wasn't going to hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked.

"Did he hurt Fred or George?" Damien asked. "No, he didn't!" he looked between the two Weasleys. "And I managed to meet him, I talked to him and everything and I'm still here, in one piece!" he grinned at their look of shock.

"You talked to him?" Ron asked.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked, curious.

Damien shrugged.

"Not much, he yelled at me to get out, that was pretty much it."

Ron and Ginny shared an exasperated look.

"Damy...!" Ginny started.

"Look, we've got some issues to work through," Damien admitted, "but what family doesn't?"

Ron snorted.

"You _are_ mental." he said.

Damien smiled.

"That's what Harry said too."

"So," Ron said, eyeing the younger boy with curiosity, "what's he like then?"

Damien smiled as he pushed his trunk towards the train.

"You'll see for yourself," he said. "He's coming to Hogwarts."

xxx

By the time James saw Damien and Lily off at Kings Cross and got back to the headquarters it was almost two in the afternoon. He walked into Grimmauld place wearing a tired expression.

"Exhausted already?" Remus asked.

James shook his head at him.

"It was Lily," he told him, "I had to literally push her onto the train. She wouldn't go, wanted to come back with me and be with Harry. She tired me out." he complained, collapsing onto a seat.

Remus nodded in understanding.

"I can't imagine Lily being too pleased with this arrangement." he admitted. "But she should understand. She has to board the train like she usually does."

James nodded.

"She did, in the end." he added.

Remus and James lapsed into silence.

"When do you leave with Harry?" Remus asked.

"Not until five." James answered. "Dumbledore's going to open his floo in his office. We're going straight there."

"It's going to be weird, without him here." Remus said quietly. "I've almost gotten used to being on guard at the headquarters."

James rolled his eyes a him.

"How very _sweet_, Moony!"

Remus chuckled.

"You know what I mean." he said. "His presence will be missed, that's my point."

James sighed.

"Yeah, the rest of the Order will be glad he's gone from the headquarters." he said. "Dumbledore said the lockdown lifts the moment he leaves."

"Oh thank God!" Tonks said, having overheard James as she walked into the kitchen."I'm sick of fixing the things I break by knocking over, the muggle way!" she shook her head. "I broke three vases yesterday, I stashed the pieces away so I can fix them once the lockdown lifts."

James smiled tiredly at her. He couldn't blame her, living the muggle way whilst inside the headquarters was difficult for him too.

xxx

Time passed quickly and James fund himself preparing to floo to Hogwarts.

"Where's your trunk?" Sirius asked as they stood in the hallway.

"I sent it with Lily, it was easier this way." James answered.

Sirius was about to speak when he heard voices from the stairway. James saw Sturgis and Kingsley escorting Harry down the stairs, Harry's trunk floating behind them.

"What are they doing?" James asked, "We've still got an hour."

Kingsley and Sturgis took Harry into the small room, that had in these past weeks become Harry's meeting room, Harry's trunk dropped to the floor outside as the door shut. James shared a look with Sirius before both men headed the room. Both walked inside to find Moody waiting inside.

"What are you doing?" James asked the Auror.

"I wanted to have a quick chat, before we head to Hogwarts." Moody replied in his usual tone.

James saw Harry had been seated at the table, Sturgis and Kingsley on either side of him.

"About what?" James asked tersely. He still hadn't forgotten how Moody had tried to drug Harry with Veritaserum and then threatened to drug his food. It made James all the more short tempered with the paranoid Auror.

"Most likely what no one else here has cared to do!" Moody snapped annoyed. He turned to Harry, ignoring James and Sirius at the door.

"This is your last chance!" he spoke with a hiss of hatred. "Before you go to Hogwarts, is there anything we should know?"

Harry met the mismatched gaze coolly.

"There's plenty you should know." he answered. "Doesn't mean I'll tell you."

Moody leaned in closer to Harry.

"The children at that school are not to learn of your identity." he spat. "But maybe there are some who already know who you are," he said, "children of filthy Death Eaters, perhaps?"

Harry chuckled.

"Damn, how dumb are you?" he asked. "Until recently, Death Eaters didn't even know that I existed, let alone their children knowing about me."

Moody acted like he never heard Harry.

"I bet half if not all of the Slytherin house has fathers that are Death Eaters." he said. "Who knows you are the Dark Prince? Maybe junior Nott? Crabbe? Malfoy?"

"Who?" Harry asked, faking a perfect look of confusion.

Moody suddenly slammed a hand onto the table, the resulting thwack reverberated in the room.

"Don't think this is over!" he hissed, so close to Harry's face that he could see his own reflection in Harry's emerald green eyes. "You can't keep them a secret. I'll get the name of every Death Eater out of you, before getting every single detail you know about Voldemort!"

The green eyes narrowed and the bored expression Harry was wearing changed to a furious one. Moody felt a hand on his shoulder and he straightened up before turning to see James.

"I think that's enough!" James said, his anger just as apparent as Harry's. He turned to Harry. "Come on."

Harry stood up, his eyes still fixed dangerously on Moody.

James and Sirius both began leading Harry away.

"Aurors will be surrounding the school!" Moody shouted at Harry's back. "The Dementors just outside the vicinity. You step _one_ foot out of line and you'll be finished!"

Harry didn't turn around but Moody's words struck him. He already knew about the Aurors and the Dementors but hearing it from someone like Moody, just made it all the more insulting.

xxx

Harry stepped through the fireplace and found himself in Professor Dumbledore's office. Kingsley and Moody, who had gone into the green flames before Harry, were standing with their wands in hand, ready to attack if Harry gave them any reason to. Harry ignored both. The flames behind him turned green once more and James joined him.

Harry brushed the soot away from his cloak and stared around at the office. He couldn't help but study the portraits of the previous headmasters adorning the walls. Most of them were pretending to be asleep, even though it was only early evening.

Harry ignored the two men in the room and took a step closer to the headmaster's desk, glancing at the strange looking silver instruments littered over the desk. He noted the bowl of what looked like sweets sitting next to the ink pot. Harry groaned. '_Really? Sweets?_' he thought derisively to himself.

"Would you like one?"

Harry turned around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. He saw the headmaster, standing at the door, dressed in long blue robes with yellow stars and a matching hat. Harry had never seen an attire quite so ridiculous.

"No thanks, I'm sixteen, not six!" Harry answered tightly.

Dumbledore smiled and walked calmly over to his desk.

"Are you sure? They are quite delicious. Lemon drops, I believe they are called."

Harry gave him a disgusted look which had the silver haired wizard chuckling. He sat down on his chair and gestured for Harry and James to take a seat as well. Harry refused to sit.

"Thank you, Kingsley, Alastor." Dumbledore dismissed the Aurors with a polite nod of his head. Both men nodded back and made their way to the door, Moody giving Harry one last glare before leaving with Kingsley.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry," Dumbledore beamed. "I know that the circumstances are unfortunate and you feel forced to attend but I assure you, Harry, you will come to love the school." Dumbledore spoke with clear pride in his voice.

"Don't hold your breath." Harry replied. "Actually, I take that back, hold your breath."

Dumbledore laughed joyfully, as if Harry had done nothing more than tell an amusing joke.

"Now, before I forget, there are a few points I would like to make." he said. "Due to your actions, Misters Fred and George Weasley learned about your past. I thought it was improbable for them to keep this information to themselves so I gave them the option to tell their sister and younger brother, all of whom are going to be attending Hogwarts. Thus, they along with your brother, Damien Potter will be the five students who know that you were the Dark Prince."

"You can use past tense all you like," Harry said, "it doesn't change who I am. I will _always_ be the Dark Prince."

Dumbledore smiled.

"The future is as uncertain as is life itself." he said. "We have the power to change our future, wouldn't you like to change yours?"

Harry smirked at him.

"Why would I want to change?" he asked.

James, caught between the two, shifted in his seat. He could have left with Kingsley and Moody and no one would have noticed.

"You will see the reasons why." Dumbledore smiled in self assurance. "Now, back to the basic rules. You are to attend all classes that are assigned to you. Professor McGonagall has worked out your schedule. Homework is to be done on time and to the best of your ability." he saw the anger build in the teen before him. "You are allowed all the privileges as the rest of the students, but the same restrictions apply too." he said. "You are not allowed past Hogwarts grounds, that means especially the Forbidden Forest, which despite it's name, always has numerous visits made to it every year." he glanced at James, who shifted in his seat, this time in shame as he had been _one_ of those students in _his_ time at Hogwarts. "Now then, you shall come downstairs with me and I will introduce you to the school, explaining that you have lived away from your parents due to personal reasons and have only now rejoined them." Dumbledore said, returning his attention to Harry. "After you enjoy the feast, you will be shown to your dormitory that you will share with your fellow classmates."

"Share?" Harry asked icily. "I don't _share_ anything, Dumbledore!" he objected.

"Well, then, it's time you learned." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, if you both join me, I think we should head to the Great Hall."

James stood up as Dumbledore rose out of his chair. Harry remained where he was.

"Come along, Harry, you don't want to miss the feast. It's rather spectacular." Dumbledore invited with a smile.

"I am not hungry, so if you'll just point out my prison cell, I'll make my way there." Harry replied coldly.

James looked at Harry and felt his heart clench in his chest.

"You've not had anything proper to eat all day," James said. "I think you should at least have some dinner before calling it a night."

"I couldn't care less what you think!" Harry bit out.

"Harry," James started, losing his patience. "be reasonable. You can't take out your anger by not eating. The only one you'll be hurting is yourself."

"So why are you concerned?" Harry asked, "Mind your own business!"

"Alright, fine!" James gave up. He turned to Dumbledore. "Where are you placing him?" he asked.

"Where else? Gryffindor of course." Dumbledore answered.

Harry didn't know a lot about Hogwarts, but the one thing Draco had explained to him was the sorting hat and how it sorted every new student into one of the four houses. But it seemed he wasn't to get sorted.

"What the matter?" Harry asked icily, "afraid where the sorting hat would put me?" he squared his shoulders, "you know as well as I do that's not where I belong."

"No, Harry, Gryffindor is your true ancestry line, it is where you truly belong." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"I am Slytherin's heir," Harry stated proudly, "I should be in Slytherin."

Dumbledore momentarily seemed thrown by the declaration. His eyes raked over Harry before the twinkle reappeared in them.

"You are the heir to Gryffindor, Harry."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared murderously at Dumbledore. The Headmaster simply turned around and gave James the password to get into the Gryffindor common room and told him which dorm to go to.

Harry walked towards the door but before leaving he turned and addressed Dumbledore one final time that day.

"Place me wherever the hell you like Dumbledore, I'm still going to be a Slytherin through and through."

Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Goodnight Harry."

xxx

James was instantly by Harry's side leading him out of the Headmaster's office and up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry walked in quiet, furious anger. He stopped himself from examining his surroundings. He didn't want to be seen as even vaguely enjoying Hogwarts. Before long Harry found himself facing of a huge portrait of an immensely fat lady in a pink, frilly dress. Harry wrinkled his nose, looking disgusted with the portrait.

James gave the password, 'Gryffindors Pride' and stepped through the hole that was revealed as the portrait swung open. Harry came into a room that was bathed in the colours red and gold. Harry took a moment to examine the common room, with a huge fireplace, comfy looking chairs and sofas, bookshelves against the walls, it wasn't as bad as Harry had imagined. But still, Harry wouldn't compliment anything belonging to Gryffindor, so he disguised his face into a look of repulsion.

James was looking around at the common room with a look of joy on his face.

"God, how I missed this place." he muttered quietly.

Harry didn't say anything but he mentally ticked another box in the list for reasons to hate the Gryffindor house.

Harry was led up a spiral staircase. He entered the boys dormitory and found himself being led to the nearest one. He stepped into a large room with five four poster beds arranged in it. Harry's trunk had been brought into the room and was now sitting next to the bed, nearest the window. Harry spun around to face James.

"Here! I have to stay here? This room is tiny! And I have to share with no less than four other boys! What are you trying to do to me?"

James couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. For a moment Harry had seemed like a normal teenager, complaining about sharing and others taking over his space.

"Sorry, Harry, couldn't help that." he said as Harry eyed him dangerously. "Look, the room isn't _tiny_ and you're only going to be sleeping in it. Most of the time you'll be going to classes and whatever free time you have will be spent in the common room."

James was longing to reach out to Harry. The teen looked positively cute sulking like that. He wanted to push the unruly black hair away from Harry's eyes and to look into those brilliant emerald green. James suddenly had an overwhelming urge to hug his son, to offer comfort the way he used to when Harry was a baby. But James knew that Harry would only get upset if he did anything like that, so he settled for putting a hand on his shoulder. As soon as he reached out for him, Harry immediately shifted and moved towards the bed, out of his reach.

James sighed and dropped his hand, the rejection burning painfully in his chest. He made certain to hide it, when he spoke.

"Are you sure you don't want any dinner? You really should have something to eat." he tried again.

In answer, Harry just walked further towards his bed, away from James. Knowing that this battle was not going to be won, James gave up and turned to the door, looking back at him one last time.

"Goodnight Harry." he muttered quietly.

Harry heard the good night but ignored it, like he was trying to ignore the Potters very existence. He sighed loudly and bent low to pull at his trunk. He fished out the pyjamas Lily had bought him. Harry gave the blue striped pyjamas a repulsed look but changed into them anyway.

He walked to the window and gazed out at the night sky. He could see the acres of land, stretched out before him, known as Hogwarts grounds. He craned his neck to one side, pressed up against the window and he could just make out the edge of the magnificent lake. He could see in the distance, the dense cluster of trees that was the forbidden forest. Draco had told Harry many stories about that forest, including the time he was viciously attacked by a Hippogriff.

After years of hearing stories about the school from Draco, Harry had developed a curiosity about Hogwarts. He had wanted to see what the school was like, was it really everything Draco said it was? He had concluded it must be somewhat special, as his own father had spoken many times about Hogwarts with a sense of admiration that he didn't show for anything else. But Harry had never imagined this was how he would finally see the school, held prisoner and forced to attend by Dumbledore.

Harry pulled himself away from the window, rubbing at his eyes. He couldn't think about Dumbledore, otherwise he would end up smashing something. He forced himself towards the bed and pulled the drapes around, settling to try and get some sleep. He tried not to feel miserable about being forced into Gryffindor. But truth was he had expected himself to be sorted into Slytherin. At least he would have had Draco there with him.

Harry felt his stomach clench with anger again as he thought about being in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. Harry knew of his Gryffindor heritage from the Potters but that didn't make him accept it any better. Harry wanted to be a pure Slytherin, like his father, but Lord Voldemort would always playfully annoy Harry by reminding him of his _other_ heritage. If ever Harry did anything particularly stupid, his father would tease him, saying his favourite put down, '_that was a very Gryffindor thing to do_'.

Harry forced his thoughts away from his father, not wanting to dwell on the fact that he may never see him again. Harry reached for the pendant, his father's horcrux, around his neck and gripped it tightly in one hand. He would find a way to get back to him, even if it killed him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt and heard his stomach rumble with hunger. He turned to his side in an effort to get comfortable and sleep. He knew from experience that sleeping on an empty stomach was not possible for very long. But his pride was getting in the way of him asking for food.

'_Damn my Gryffindor pride!_' He thought miserably.

xxx

Another five Ministry officials had been tracked down, tortured and killed and Voldemort was still no nearer to finding Harry. The dark lord stood in the chamber, his red eyes narrowed as the bodies of the Ministry officials were dragged out by his Death Eaters.

He let out a frustrated sigh. Things were not right. Harry's whereabouts could not be such a well guarded secret. He had men _everywhere_, his spies were spread out in every inch of the Ministry and yet, not one could find out where Harry was being kept.

Voldemort was left alone in the chamber, as the last of his Death Eaters filed out, bowing low to him. In the quietness, Voldemort let his mind wander to the well-being of his son. What sort of condition would he be in? Would anyone dare hurt him? Could anyone be stupid enough to hurt the Dark Prince? Voldemort shook his head at his own silent thoughts. His Harry was strong, cunning and had enough sense of self preservation to keep himself out of harm's way. But Voldemort also knew how stubborn Harry could be at times. He knew how agitated and angry Harry could get and that was usually when he messed up and in his current circumstances, he may get hurt for acting out. Repeating a mantra to keep himself calm, Voldemort forced himself to think about other things, other ways he could get to Harry and get him home, safe and in one piece.

A series of rapid knocks sounded on his door and Voldemort flicked them open at once. Snape hurried into the chamber and dropped onto one knee.

"My lord! I have news about the Dark Prince!"

At once Voldemort was towering above the kneeling figure.

"Rise!" he hissed in his cold voice. "What have you found out?"

Snape rose to his feet, his expression blank, mind firmly occluded, but mentally he was cursing Dumbledore for making him do this.

"My lord, Dumbledore called a meeting with his school staff. He told us that he had a private meeting with the Minister and they seemingly came to deal regarding the Dark Prince."

Voldemort's eyes were pinning Snape to the spot, his gaze burning into him.

"What kind of a deal?" he demanded.

Snape swallowed reflexively.

"It seems that Dumbledore believes the Dark Prince is the prohesised one." Snape said carefully. "He has convinced the Minister of this and has put across an argument that if the Dark Prince is harmed or killed, it would mean they could not get to you, my lord." Snape had to drop his gaze, the fury on Voldemort's face was terrifying. "Fudge has agreed to hand the Prince over to Dumbledore, under the promise that Dumbledore will rehabilitate him."

"Rehabilitate!" Voldemort snarled in fury. "That old fool thinks he can turn _my_ son against me?"

Snape didn't make eye contact, he kept his face lowered, eyes fixed to the ground. But he still felt the burning gaze on him.

"When is Fudge making the transfer?" Voldemort asked with fury.

Snape took in a breath, mentally cringing at what was coming.

"He's already made the transfer." he replied. He looked up to meet the crimson gaze. "The Dark Prince is at Hogwarts."

The cruciatus curse had Snape fall to the ground, his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to bite back his cries of pain. He had felt the curse many times before at his master's hand but it had never been as intense as this.

'_I hope Dumbledore knows what he's doing!_' was the last thought to cross Snape's mind as he plunged into unconsciousness.

xxx


	23. First Day of School

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The mass of students hurried towards the Great Hall, glad to be out of the bitter cold night. Most of them were chatting happily to one another, sharing stories from their summer break or catching up with the latest happenings.

But three students were not with the rest, heading for the Great Hall. Instead they were huddled inside a cold bathroom, on the first floor, named 'Moaning Myrtle's' bathroom. They were engrossed in talk, seeking the privacy of the disused bathroom to discuss the Dark Prince.

"So, everything I read in the papers concerning the Dark Prince being in prison was lies?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded his head.

"Professor Dumbledore convinced the Minister to do a cover up."

"Exactly how he managed that feat, we don't know." Ginny added.

Hermione dropped her head, deep in thought. She had been filled in on the train ride here as to what had happened these past few weeks and what Dumbledore was planning with the Dark Prince but she couldn't discuss in properly, not with Damien there.

"I can't believe Professor Dumbledore is actually doing this." Hermione breathed, evidently disappointed that her esteemed Headmaster had instigated a lie and cover up for a murderer such as the Dark Prince.

"My thoughts exactly!" Ginny agreed. "Hogwarts isn't a place for people like _him_."

Hermione looked terribly conflicted.

"I know I should have faith in Professor Dumbledore," she started, "and I do, but I can't figure out exactly what he's hoping to gain by doing this?"

"We told you, he's wanting to _convert_ him." Ginny said, her mocking tone alone told of what she thought of the idea.

"That way, the Dark Prince will willingly give up all he knows about You-Know-Who." said Ron. "And apparently, he knows _a lot!_"

Hermione shook her head in silent thoughts.

"He must have something planned." she said. "I mean, it's Professor Dumbledore, everyone knows he's eccentric but he's also brilliant! I bet you he knows more than he's letting on." she declared. "He must have a really well thought out plan and that's why he's involving Hogwarts."

"Either that or he's finally lost the plot." Ginny breathed.

Hermione didn't fight the statement, even though she looked like she wanted to.

"Well, we better get back to the Great Hall." Ron said, heading to the door. "Remember Hermione, don't breathe a word of this to anyone." he reminded.

Hermione frowned at him.

"Really Ronald!" she admonished. "I'm not an idiot!"

Ron looked abashed but he stubbornly held her gaze.

"We'll be expelled if Professor Dumbledore finds out we told you about the Dark Prince." he said.

"Yes, I know that!" Hermione snapped. "You don't have to keep reminding me." she stared at the red haired boy before looking over at Ginny. "I won't let on that I know who he is. Don't worry." she added, a lot more softly at the end.

Ron nodded his head at her and pulled open the door, to make their way to the Great Hall.

xxx

At the Gryffindor table, Damien was watching the doors, craning his neck to see past the numerous students arriving, searching for only one face.

"I can't see him." he muttered. "He should be here by now." He stood up to get a better look.

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore changed his mind," Ron said hopefully from his side. "Maybe he realised _him_ coming to Hogwarts isn't such a good idea after all."

Damien looked over at him, disappointed.

"You reckon?" he asked worriedly.

Ron shrugged.

"It could happen." he said, silently hoping it did.

The doors opened again and Minerva McGonagall came in, leading a large group of frightened and nervous looking first years into the hall. At the sight, the rest hushed at once and settled down to watch the sorting. Damien dejectedly sat down too, having to give up on spotting Harry.

The sorting began, with the first few eleven year olds sorted into Ravenclaw. The sorting was almost over when the doors opened again and James quietly made his way inside. Damien turned at the sound of the doors opening and caught his dad's eye. He wanted to get up and go to ask him where Harry was but he knew he couldn't interrupt the sorting like that. He gestured to his dad, raising his eyebrows in question. James just shook his head at him, bringing a finger up to his lips, gesturing for him to keep quiet. Damien's brows knitted in irritation and he frowned at James before turning to look away from him.

As soon as the last student was sorted, Dumbledore stood up and raised a hand. The Great Hall quietened down at once, every eye on the white haired wizard with half moon spectacles perched on his crooked nose.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore began with his usual warm smile. "A new term with new students." his eyes twinkled kindly at the first years spread out between four tables. "I have some announcements I would like to make before the feast starts. Now, as most of you have probably noticed, we have guests with us this evening." Dumbledore gestured to the back of the hall and everyone turned in their seats to stare at the line of wizards stretched before the doors. "I am sure that the majority of you learned about the attack on the Ministry of Magic a few short weeks ago," Dumbledore continued. "In light of this, the Ministry has instructed the school's security system to be reviewed and where necessary, the security wards are to be upgraded. Over the course of the next few months you may see these Aurors present at the school, carrying out various checks on the wards. Please refrain from interrupting them as their work is vitally important to the safety of the school and more importantly it's students."

Damien shared a quick look with Ron. They knew the Aurors weren't here for the wards. They were here to keep an eye on Harry. All of them weren't even Aurors, they were Order members. Only James, Kingsley, Sturgis and Mad-Eye Moody were Ministry Aurors. The rest were members of the Order but of course the rest of the students didn't know that.

"...and lastly, my most important announcement of the evening," Dumbledore paused momentarily, "dig in!"

Countless dishes of food appeared onto the table and the students let out cheers of joy. Dumbledore laughed and took his seat at the head table. Damien watched as the Order members made their way to the small table set at the back of the hall and they took their seats to have dinner. His eyes rested on his dad. He wondered why his brother wasn't here, having dinner with them. He was distracted when he heard Ron whisper to him.

"Damy, did you notice who is missing?"

Damien turned to look at him, glancing past him to the staff table. He saw the empty chair.

"Where is Snape?" he asked with surprise.

xxx

Harry cupped both hands under the tap to gather the cold water and splashed it onto his face. The chill of the water soothed his burning scar, but only for a moment. The burn started almost immediately. Harry repeated the action again, and again and again. He kept washing his face, directing as much of the water onto his forehead as he could. His scar pulsed with pain, burning fiercely. He had woken up, no sooner than half an hour after managing to fall asleep, because of his scar. Since then he was in the bathroom, trying in vain to do something about the pain.

Harry gripped onto the washbasin, steadying himself. His face felt numb with cold but his scar was on fire. He found himself wondering what was angering his father now? He entertained the thought that maybe his father had found out where he was being held. Knowing that he was in Hogwarts under Dumbledore's ever watchful eye would certainly anger his father enough to justify the pain he was enduring. He dismissed the thought. How would his father find out his whereabouts? It was probably something else that had angered him.

Harry opened his eyes as the familiar scent of copper assaulted him. He saw his reflection in the mirror, beads of water were still dripping down his face but in addition was a thick line of crimson liquid, seeping down from one nostril.

"Great!" Harry groaned and reached over to grab some tissue paper.

He wiped at his nose, cleaning away the blood. His scar gave another painful twinge but slowly, it began to die down, making Harry breathe out a sigh of relief. After almost an hour, it was finally over.

Harry threw another few handfuls of water onto his face, washing away all signs of the nosebleed. He studied his reflection, checking to make sure all the blood stains were gone. He couldn't help but feel panicked by the nosebleed. It had happened once before, when his escape from the Ministry was ambushed and he was captured and taken to the headquarters. That was the first time his nose had bled because of the pain in his scar. He pushed back his bangs and stared at the angry red scar on his forehead. He knew the nosebleed was connected to his scar hurting, he just couldn't figure out why.

xxx

Just as Ron pushed himself away from the table to get up, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He twisted around to see the stern expression of his Head of House, Professor McGonagall. She nodded curtly at him.

"Mr Weasley, a quick word if you please."

Ron stood up at once, confused why his Head of House would need to speak to him, on his first day back at Hogwarts.

The rest of the students were busy making their way from the table to the doors, so they could get to their dormitories and get to bed. No one paid any attention to Ron, not even Hermione, Ginny or Damien.

Once Ron was pulled aside, Professor McGonagall spoke in a quiet voice.

"Mr Weasley, I believe you are privy to some very sensitive information." she said.

Ron nodded.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"As you are aware of the situation and understand it's severity, Mr Potter has been allocated a space in your dormitory."

At first, Ron thought she meant Damien. After all, he was the only 'Mr Potter' he was familiar with, him and of course James Potter. Then it occurred to him who exactly McGonagall was referring to and he paled to the hue of a ghost.

"But...but, he..." Ron stammered. "Professor! He can't be...in...my room...!"

"He had to be in one," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "and the Headmaster thought since you were aware of his past, it was beneficial for him to be placed in your room."

Ron began shaking his head in protest but the glare from the witch before him made him lose his strength mid-way.

"You're not going to ask me to...talk to him, are you?" he asked.

McGonagall straightened up to stand tall.

"I would never tell anyone whom to befriend, Mr Weasley." she stated. "But it may seem rude if you ignore your dorm mate and fellow Gryffindor." she added. "Please remember that if you have any problems or feel you need to share anything you've seen or learnt from him, you should come to me or Professor Dumbledore at once."

"You...you want me to spy on him?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

McGonagall cast a look at the doors, at the men from the Order, standing guard at the doors.

"We have enough spies," she said quietly, "wouldn't you agree, Mr Weasley?"

xxx

Harry had just settled back in his bed when he heard the door open. He lay still, listening hard. He heard several pairs of footsteps entering the room, accompanied by tired, sleepy sounding voices.

"I could fall asleep standing up." one voice claimed.

"I know what you mean." another voice answered, this one with a distinct Irish accent.

Harry listened as the boys continued talking, walking further into the room.

"Hey, who's that?"

Even though the drapes were shut around his bed, Harry could almost feel the stares. He bristled in annoyance.

"Did anyone say anything to you about a new dorm mate?" the Irish one asked.

"Nope," the other one answered. "What's he doing in bed already?" he asked.

"He's a new student." a third voice, said quietly. "He's just moved back here from abroad."

"How do you know about this?" one of the boys asked.

"I...Professor McGonagall mentioned it to me."

"And you didn't mention it to us, Ron?" the Irish one said.

"I didn't know, he...he was going to be...in here." Ron argued back weakly.

"Where's he from?" the other boy asked.

"I don't know." Ron answered, sounding like he wanted the conversation to end already.

"Do you know his name?" the Irish one asked.

A pause, before Ron answered.

"Harry Potter."

Harry's fists curled into balls. 'I'm not a _fucking_ Potter!' he thought angrily.

"Potter?" the Irish boy asked. "Is he related to Damien Potter?"

"He's his brother." the boy named Ron said quietly.

"Blimey! I never knew he had a brother." the other boy said.

"How come he was living abroad when the rest of his family is here?" the Irish boy asked.

"I don't know Seamus!" Ron snapped. "Maybe you should ask him!"

"Alright, no need to yell, I was only askin'." Seamus replied.

"I wonder why he wasn't at the feast." the other boy said slowly. "Seems weird, no?"

"Yeah, that is strange." the Irish one agreed.

"Maybe he was at the feast." the one named Ron said. "You probably didn't notice him."

"A new kid in Gryffindor?" the other boy scoffed. "Of course we would have noticed him!"

"I'm going to take a quick peek, just to see if I remember seeing him at the table." Seamus said.

"Me too!" said the other boy.

Harry had enough. He sat up in his bed, kneeling on the mattress, and yanked open the drapes. He saw three boys jump back with surprise. One of them, Harry assumed it was the Irish boy, Seamus, was the closest to him.

"Oh!...um, hi!" Seamus greeted quickly. "Sorry, if we woke you."

Harry didn't reply but his gaze scanned over the boy before darting to the other two. He saw a dark skinned boy, standing behind Seamus, staring pleasantly at him. Standing in front of the bed directly across from him was a red haired boy, staring at him with a shocked expression. Harry gathered that was Ron, Ron Weasley.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan." the Irish boy held out a hand.

Harry glanced at the offered hand.

"And I'm tired." he said.

Seamus faltered and slowly the hand came down to rest by his side.

"Right, sorry for waking you." he apologised clumsily.

Harry didn't say anything and reached to pull the drapes shut again when the door suddenly opened again and another boy entered. Neville stopped short at the sight of a fifth bed in his dormitory. His eyes passed over the bed and went to the boy sitting on top. Neville's warm brown eyes met Harry's shocked green ones.

"Hi, you must be Harry Potter." Neville smiled as he walked over to the bed. "Professor Dumbledore told me you were new to Hogwarts." Neville stuck out a hand, similar to Seamus. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

Harry didn't take his hand either. He stared at the boy, at the face and the warm brown eyes. His eyes were so similar to his mother's. Without saying a word, Harry pulled the drapes shut, separating himself from the other four boys. He felt his heart hammer inside his chest. He closed his eyed and silently cursed Dumbledore. That old manipulative fool had put him in the same room as Neville Longbottom, knowing full well what he had done to Neville's parents.

Harry forced himself to lay down again but he was too angry to sleep. All he could think about was Dumbledore and the nerve of that man to try and play games with him. He understood now why Dumbledore had forced him into Gryffindor and why he was put in this particular dormitory. It was so he could stay with Neville Longbottom. Dumbledore wanted him to feel guilty for what he did to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Harry curled both hands into fists and clenched his teeth in anger. He would make Dumbledore pay. He wasn't going to let that old fool get away with this.

xxx

Harry didn't sleep that night, being too worked up to be able to rest. He lay in bed, just staring at the ceiling, thinking up ways he would get back Dumbledore for putting him in this mess. He heard the four boys gradually awaken, their footsteps trotting around the room as they no doubt got ready and dressed for the first day of school.

Harry remained where he was, entertaining the idea of staying in bed all day, refusing to attend classes. What could Dumbledore do? Drag him from his bed? As tempting as it was to disobey Dumbledore like that, Harry knew he couldn't stay in bed. He wasn't the type to be able to lounge around all day. He was already aching to get up and out of this bed.

Harry pulled himself up and pushed the drapes aside. The other boys were getting dressed. Harry ignored them as best he could and pulled out his trunk, begrudgingly taking out his Hogwarts school uniform that Lily had bought for him. Pulling a face at the red and gold tie, Harry snapped shut the trunk and stood up.

As he turned around he came face to face with a red haired boy. After last night, Harry had learned the boy was Ron Weasley. He remembered what Dumbledore had told him, that Ron Weasley along with his sister and twin brothers were the only students to know about his real identity.

Harry smirked at the look of discomfort that crossed the boy's face. He clearly didn't want to be here right now. Ron seemed to gather his wits about him and he reluctantly met Harry's eyes, sticking out a hand towards him.

"Ronald Weasley." he introduced himself.

Harry ignored the outstretched hand, prompting Ron to lower it, his ears tinged red in embarrassment.

"Look, if you're annoyed about last night, then I'm sorry. We shouldn't have sneaked up on you." Ron continued. "We were just curious to see you, that's all." he tried to explain.

Harry took a step towards Ron and whispered quietly to him.

"You know that curiosity can kill, don't you?"

Ron paled at the words and stared at Harry. His blue eyes glinted with anger but Ron controlled the famous Weasley temper. He simply turned around and walked away.

Harry turned from Ron's fleeting form and made his way to the bathroom so he could wash up and get changed. He quickly got dressed, casting off his pyjamas and reluctantly donning the school uniform. He gave himself a look over in the mirror.

"I look like an idiot!" he declared, before trying in vain to settle his messy hair. "For once, can't you behave?" he asked his messy locks as he tried to push the stubborn hair flat. As if in response to his question the hair that he had managed to push flat sprang back up. "Brilliant" Harry hissed.

It was going to be bad enough with everyone staring at the 'new kid' without him looking like a complete moron.

Harry longed for his black robes, dragon skin boots, his armour and more than anything he longed for his silver mask. He missed it terribly. He had worn a mask in front of strangers for years, he felt awfully vulnerable without it.

Slowly Harry pushed himself towards the door. '_Better get this over with!_' he thought to himself. He made his way down the staircase and entered the common room. He was glad it was near enough empty. It seemed most had already left for breakfast. Harry made his way out of the common room, wondering to himself what the day would hold for him. Just as he climbed out of the portrait door, he saw the smiling face of James Potter, evidently waiting for him in the corridor.

xxx

"Good Morning, Harry." James greeted cheerfully.

All he got back was a glare.

James looked at Harry in his school robes with poorly hidden adoration. He couldn't help but smile at the raven haired teen in his new image.

"You look really good in those school robes," he complimented. "I'd say you look almost like a normal teenager."

Harry growled something under his breath and started walking towards the stairs. James followed him.

"Why are you following me, Potter?" Harry asked vehemently.

"Because I'm your guard, remember?" James answered cheekily, but in good nature.

"Won't the students get suspicious that you're always with me?" Harry asked angrily.

"Not at all," James answered. "They know you've just returned back to your family. They'll realise I'm just taking whatever time I can to spend with you." Harry narrowed his eyes at James and fastened his pace, but James was quick to match it. "So, how was your first night?" James tried to make conversation. "Did you sleep well?"

"Could you with four other boys snoring in your room?" Harry asked annoyed.

James chuckled.

"It does take some getting used to." he admitted. "Once you've been here a few nights, you won't even notice it."

Harry scoffed at him.

"I doubt that!"

He reached the bottom of the stairs, noticing the members of the Order of the Phoenix scattered everywhere. Two were stationed next to the doors, another two in one corner, another three lined along the left corridor with four lined along the right corridor. Having missed the feast last night, Harry had no idea what explanation Dumbledore had given for these men to be present at the school, but he knew Dumbledore must have lied to them. He glanced at the ones next to the front doors and sure enough, he saw them running their wands up and down and across the doors, a yellow light emitted from the wands and criss-crossed the doors. Harry realised they were acting as if they were checking the wards.

"The Great Hall is this way." James walked forward intending on leading the way but Harry stepped in front of him, sneering.

"I know the way." he stated, walking ahead.

"Really?" James asked with a raised eyebrow. "How can you know the way to the Great Hall when you've never been to it before?" he asked.

Harry turned to face him with an exasperated look on his face. He pointed at the steady stream of students going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I was just going to follow the students." Harry replied. "Aren't you supposed to be an Auror? One would think you would be able to work out something as simple as this."

James felt heat rise in his face at the put down but he ignored it.

"Harry, wait!" James called out as Harry turned to walk to the hall. "I need to give you something first."

From his pocket, James pulled a wand out and offered it to Harry.

Harry eyed the wand apprehensively, wondering why his enemy was giving him a weapon, but he reached out to take it. He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to have a wand. He frowned when he touched it though. The wand was not his own, his first glance had confirmed that, but there was something not right about the wand. He turned a questioning look at James.

"The wand is to be used for simple spells only, mainly in class. It will allow all the necessary spells to be cast for your classes but you'll not be able to do much else with it."

"You've tampered with the wand?" Harry asked, his fingers clenched tight around the stick.

"Yes, we have." James answered simply. "I'm sure you understand why." he added.

Harry glared at him, his anger making him tremble slightly.

"Where is my wand?" he asked.

"At the Ministry." James answered. "Until you can prove that we can trust you with it, you'll have to make do with this one."

"This one?" Harry hissed, holding up the wand. "A kid's wand?"

"Like I said, it's only temporary." James consoled. "Show us we can trust you and you'll get your wand back."

Harry pocketed the wand roughly.

"I'll get my wand back." he said quietly. "Just you wait and see!"

xxx

The Great Hall was buzzing with activity. The four tables were filled with hungry students, happily devouring the delicious breakfast. Through mouthfuls of bacon and eggs or porridge or pancakes, there was only one topic of discussion; the arrest of the Dark Prince.

"I heard he took down more than a dozen Aurors before he was captured," Cormac McLaggan said. "It was quite the battle."

"My brother and uncle work for the Ministry." Ashley Kentford said. "That day, when the Ministry was attacked and set on fire, both were there. They were almost killed." she said tearfully.

"I can't believe the Ministry of Magic was attacked." Parvati said with a shake of her head.

"I can't believe all this happened and we were none the aware!" Colin Creevey moaned, his younger brother Dennis Creevey nodding his head in agreement. "That's it! I'm getting a subscription to the Daily Prophet!"

Hermione couldn't help but look over at the Creevey brothers. Quite a few of the muggleborns didn't know about the recent happenings in the wizarding world and were more than surprised at learning the shocking revelation that Lord Voldemort had a son. Known only as the Dark Prince, this mysterious boy was captured and imprisoned by the Ministry. The muggleborns that had subscribed to the Daily Prophet, like herself, had read all about the Dark Prince, his crimes and his punishment. Hermione looked over at the staff table, at her headmaster and found herself wondering again why he was risking so much to give the Dark Prince a second chance.

"Did you read about those Ministry Officials that were killed and left in Hogsmeade?" Dean asked.

"Oh yes, it was terrible." Lavender replied.

"It was claimed that You-Know-Who killed them himself." Dean said, his voice dropping at the mention of the dark lord. "They were tortured for information but when they couldn't give it, they were killed."

"He wants to know where the Ministry is keeping his son." Seamus said. "That's why he's killing so many."

"As do we all." Cormac said. "Everyone is left wondering exactly which prison he's in."

"I wouldn't want to know." Lavender said. "I happy just knowing he's in prison and that he..." she paused suddenly, "who is that?" she asked, pointing at the door.

Ginny, who was seated next to Lavender turned to see who she was referring to. She saw him, standing at the doors, his hair messy and falling into his eyes. The emerald green of his eyes caught Ginny off guard and she found her breath catch in her chest. All Ginny could do was stare at the boy, the boy were brilliant emerald green eyes.

"Who is he?" Lavender asked again. "Is he new?"

"Must be, never seen him before." Ashley replied. "He's cute!" she giggled.

"I'll say!" Parvati joined in.

"He's our new dorm mate." Seamus answered the girls. "Not very friendly." he added.

But the girls were hardly listening to him. They were too busy eyeing the new boy.

Ginny watched as the boy scanned the hall, his eyes racing past her, not settling on her for even a moment. Ginny felt her heart beat faster as the boy walked in a further step but he halted, apparently unsure of something. Ginny stared at him, at his eyes. He seemed so familiar. She felt a thrill of excitement run through her. His eyes were drawing her into him, she was so sure she had seen him before, seen into his eyes, flew pressed up against him as he held her protectively, heard him ask her if she was okay.

Before another thought could pass through her mind, she saw James Potter appear behind the boy, his mouth opening and closing as he spoke to him. The green eyed boy turned to glare angrily at him. Seeing the two standing so close together, Ginny saw the eerie resemblance between them and she was snapped back to reality so fast it hurt. She knew now who he was. Damien and her brothers had told her how similar the boy was to James Potter. She was looking at Harry Potter, also known as the Dark Prince.

Ginny felt disgusted with herself. How could she have thought this boy was her saviour? Was she really getting to the point of obsession that every boy she saw, she thought was her saviour? She shook her head, mentally berating herself. She glanced back up at the boy. Of course he would seem familiar, he looked so much like James Potter and now that she knew who he was, she could clearly see that his eyes were almost identical to his mothers, Lily Potter. '_Honestly, Ginny, you need to get your head checked!_' she reprimanded herself mentally.

xxx

Harry stood at the entrance of the Great Hall. His heart leapt uncomfortably as he surveyed the hundreds of children sitting, happily eating their breakfast. He had never seen so many children in his life. He was suddenly more aware of his messy hair and his uncomfortable school robes.

James came and stood next to his son, trying to understand what Harry must be going through.

"Alright, Harry?" he asked. Harry only turned to give him an annoyed look. "Come on, the Gryffindor table is this one here." James gestured to the table furthest to the right.

Harry started walking over to the table, all the while feeling countless eyes on him. He found a seat that was a good distance away from the rest and quickly sat down. James left Harry at the table and made his own way towards the staff table, to join an anxious looking Lily.

Harry kept his eyes firmly on the empty plate in front of him. He could feel the students around him staring at him. Harry wished they would stop. It unnerved him to no end. Feeling his stomach grumble with hunger, Harry reached over and took some toast and began to eat. His throat felt tight and dry. He would never admit it openly but he was nervous at being around so many children, and Harry didn't get nervous easily. He had duelled with and killed many Death Eaters, not to mention all his encounters with the Ministry Aurors and Order members, let alone his assignments. Never once, during those confrontations, did he feel nervous or uncertain. Yet here, he was in the midst of children and he felt tense and uncomfortable. He knew himself the reasoning, he was in unknown territory. Death Eaters and Aurors he could deal with, but a school filled with kids and teenagers, he had no idea how to handle.

A sudden movement in front of him caused Harry to look up, snapping out of his thoughts. Damien had just taken a seat in front of him.

"Morning, Harry!" Damien said in a cheery voice.

Harry growled at him in response.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts? It's pretty cool, don't you think? Wait till you see all of it, well technically that's impossible, due to the sheer size of it, but the parts that you will see will amaze you! Then there are the Hogwarts grounds as well…" Damien stopped when he saw Harry put fingers on each side of his head and began rubbing his temples.

"Can't you go annoy someone else?" Harry asked the younger teen wearily.

"Harry, you're new here. Someone needs to tell you all about Hogwarts. Why not me?" Damien asked as he gave Harry another dazzling smile.

The head of houses began working their way down the tables, handing out timetables to everyone. McGonagall stopped beside Harry for a moment, staring intently at him before handing him his timetable and walking past him. Harry took the timetable and stuffed it into his pocket without even looking at it. What was the point? He was going to be escorted to all his classes by Potter anyway, so he left him to remember the timetable.

He stood up as the rest of the students got to their feet, ready to attend their first lecture. He noticed two giggling girls staring at him.

"Hello, I'm Parvati Patil."

"Hi, I'm Lavender Brown."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember asking." he replied.

The two girls shared a look and started giggling, as if Harry had done nothing more than tell a joke.

Damien quickly jumped in, before Harry could say anything else.

"Parvati, Lavender, this is Harry Potter, my brother." he introduced.

The two girls batted their eyelashes at Harry, smiling.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Damien." Lavender said, speaking to Damien but still looking at Harry. "Where have you been all this time?" she asked with a giggle.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Damien jumped in quickly.

"Abroad, he was abroad, France." he supplied. Then seeing the look Harry gave him he added, "for about a year then he moved to...Barcelona and then...Italy before he moved to...uh...Ireland."

The two girls looked even more impressed.

"My, you've been everywhere!" Parvati gushed.

"How come you weren't at the feast yesterday?" Lavender asked.

"I didn't feel like it." Harry answered roughly.

A group of boys approached them and started introducing themselves to Harry, pushing the two girls to the side. Harry caught fleeting whispers of the excited girls.

"Lovely voice…gorgeous eyes …he's so hot!"

Harry ignored them, he didn't have the time or the patience to deal with them. '_Stupid girls!_' he hissed mentally.

"Harry, this is Katie Bell, fellow chaser on the Quidditch team," Damien grinned, as he continued the introductions, "this is Cormac McLaggan, Colin and Dennis Creevey and these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger..." Harry smirked at the uneasy looking Ron, "…and this is Gin-wait, where did Ginny go?" Damien asked, looking around for his friend.

"She had to run, she has Divination first period in the Astronomy tower." Hermione offered quietly.

Damien looked a little disappointed but he brushed it away.

"You'll see her at lunch." he told Harry happily.

"I really couldn't care le-" Harry was interrupted by James who appeared behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You'll all be late for your first class." he said, smiling at the group of Gryffindors.

The students started walking towards the doors, joining the rest of the student population.

Harry shrugged him off, glaring openly at him. James shot him a warning look but couldn't do much else.

"I'll see you at lunch, Damy." James nodded at his younger son, signalling to him that he was to leave now.

Damien nodded his head, although he looked disappointed. He smiled at Harry brightly.

"Good Luck!" he wished Harry and ran to hastily join the third years.

Harry rolled his eyes, as if he needed luck for attending…what class did he have? He took out the crumpled timetable and saw that he had a double period of History of Magic.

'_Brilliant_' he thought to himself. '_What a way to waste time!_'

xxx

The corridors were very busy, with every student from first year to seventh, trying to get past the rush and to their class. Harry made his way down the corridor, James right by his side. Harry glanced to the side to see Sturgis Podmore, near the staircase, eyes fixed on him. He didn't have to look behind him to know that more Order members were watching him. Harry looked away, annoyed beyond measure.

He must have walked five or six steps when he saw what he was most worried about, appear right in front of him. Draco Malfoy was making his way in the opposite direction. He hadn't seen him yet, he was too busy talking to the two rather dumb looking goons by his side. Harry knew they were Crabbe and Goyle junior, Draco's sidekicks.

Harry continued walking, his eyes darting every now and again to Draco. He had left Sturgis behind him but James was right by his side. If he saw Draco seemingly recognise him, they would know Draco knew him and that would give them all they needed to confirm that Lucius Malfoy was definitely a Death Eater.

Harry continued walking, silently willing his friend to quit yapping and look up at him. Draco was apparently telling Goyle off for something. He was annoyed and agitated looking and he snapped at a blond girl who had raced to his side. The girl huffed and walked away, leaving Draco to glare after her. He sighed and looked away, grey eyes dropping to the ground before his head lifted and he looked ahead, straight at Harry.

Harry saw the surprise as it flitted over Draco's face. The grey eyes narrowed, mouth opened slightly and his brow knitted. Harry held his gaze but shook his head, very discreetly, just a bare inch to each side. His green eyes flashed in warning. Harry gave a pointed look to his side, moving only his eyes. Draco followed the look and saw Auror James Potter walking alongside him. Draco's eyes darted to Harry again. Harry gestured with his eyes, looking to the other side, head tilting in the minimum of movement. Draco followed the direction and saw Sturgis Podmore by the stairs, looking in Harry's direction.

At once, Draco's expression changed smoothly to one of indifference and he didn't look in Harry's direction again. He started talking to Goyle, barking instructions at him. Harry looked away from him too. As both boys passed one another, they didn't let on even in the slightest that they knew each other.

Draco continued to his class and Harry to his, both boys resisting the temptation to look back at each other.

xxx

Harry made his way to the Great Hall for lunch, his mind still spinning at his morning lectures. He had just had his first ever classroom lessons. Back home, he used to get lessons with Bella, Lucius or his father. And they were always much more enjoyable. The ghost that taught History of Magic had sucked all the pleasure out of learning. Harry had almost fallen asleep in his class, although his restless sleep the night before may have contributed somewhat.

Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of homesickness. He really wished he could speak to Draco but James wasn't letting Harry out of his sight. All of his classes so far today were with either Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff.

As Harry entered the hall, he glanced over at the Slytherin table. He couldn't see Draco seated anywhere. Aware of James behind him, Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. He didn't feel hungry, his appetite had deserted him. He sat for a minute or two at the table, staring at the food before giving up. He couldn't bring himself to eat anything. He saw Damien get up from his seat halfway down the table and hurry towards him. Harry got up and turned to the doors, not wanting to speak to the young and enthusiastic boy. He strode to the doors and pulled them open, stepping out into the corridor. He half expected James to come bellowing behind him, demanding for him to get back inside but surprisingly, no one came after him.

Harry hurried down the corridor, looking back to make sure he wasn't being followed. The corridor seemed deserted. He wasn't looking where he was going, focusing too much on watching his back for any Order members and walked smack right into someone. On instinct, Harry reached out and grabbed the person from the wrist, steadying them from falling over. He heard the gasp before his eyes found the red haired girl, catching her breath as if she had been running. Her brown eyes widened at first but then narrowed quickly at him. She gave a forceful tug at her arm and Harry obliged by letting go.

Ginny glowered at him but made to pass by him without a word.

"You know, there is such a thing as thank you." Harry said.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned around to glare at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I saved you," Harry replied, "just now, from falling over." he said, watching some colour come back to her face. "You could at least thank me." he smirked.

Ginny looked like she was fighting with herself, to walk away without engaging in conversation or telling him exactly where to go.

"If you had been looking where you were going, you wouldn't have bumped into me!" Ginny snapped.

"You weren't looking where you were going either." Harry pointed out.

Ginny gave him a disgusted look.

"Even so, I would never thank _you!_" she hissed quietly.

Harry looked surprised.

"Really, why?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes widened with exasperation.

"You threw a _knife_ at my head!" she hissed.

"I threw a knife _over_ your head." Harry corrected. "Believe me, there's a difference."

Ginny, infuriated, took a step nearer to him.

"You're a horrible person who has done nothing but horrible things!" she said, trembling with anger. "I wouldn't believe you even if you took Veritaserum!"

She turned to leave. Suddenly, Harry called out to her again.

"You know what?" he said, making Ginny stop and turn around to face him. "I'm sorry."

Surprised, Ginny asked.

"About what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't aim that knife three inches lower."

Harry turned and walked away smirking, leaving behind a truly stunned and enraged Ginny Weasley.

xxx

Harry's freedom didn't last long. As soon as he got away from Ginny, James caught up with him and forced him back to the Great Hall. Harry only had to endure another five minutes of lunch before everyone started making their way back to afternoon classes.

Harry had Transfiguration next and moodily made his way to class, James next to him, chatting happily about how good he was at Transfiguration. Harry had tuned him out. He caught sight of blond hair amongst the crowd, walking towards him. Sure enough, Harry saw Draco walking again in the opposite direction as him. Harry dropped his gaze to the floor, not wanting to give any of the spying Order members any suspicion.

Very suddenly a body knocked into him, hard.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco snarled at him, his face arranged perfectly into a scowl.

Harry scowled back.

"You're the one who walked into me!"

James was right at his side, a few of the students had stopped in the corridor to watch the two boys argue.

"Just cause you're new here, it doesn't mean you can walk around like you own the place!" Draco drawled at him.

"That's enough Mr Malfoy." James raised a hand in his direction to quieten him. "Please get to your class."

Draco sneered at James before his grey eyes met Harry again. With a last resentful look, Draco turned and walked away, his usual crowd of Slytherins following him.

"Are you okay?" James asked Harry with concern.

Harry gave him an irritated look.

"Get lost, will you!" he hissed and walked away, leaving James to trail behind him.

Once seated in class, Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the note Draco had slipped him when he had 'knocked' into him. Keeping his hands hidden underneath the desk, Harry opened the small piece of parchment.

'_Library, at Eight!_'

Harry curled up the small parchment into a ball before lifting his hand to rest against his cheek. He slipped the piece into his mouth discreetly. He swallowed the note, just as the Transfiguration professor arrived and started on her lesson.

xxx


	24. Whispered Conversations

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Dinner was agonisingly long. Harry hardly ate, pushing the food from one side of the plate to the other, waiting avidly for the minutes to tick by, for the clock to strike eight so he could talk to Draco. He resisted the temptation to look behind him at the Slytherin table. He knew he was being watched, not just by the curious students but by the staff as well. He knew if he looked to his left he would meet the twinkling eyes of the headmaster. So he focused on his plate, fighting with himself to not look over at Draco or Dumbledore.

"Harry?...Harry?...Harry?"

Sighing, Harry looked up to meet the narrowed stare of the twelve year old sitting in front of him.

"What?" he hissed.

Damien narrowed his eyes further.

"You weren't listening, were you?" he accused.

"No." Harry answered simply.

Damien huffed at him indignantly. He stared at Harry for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh well, I'll have to start from the beginning."

"Can't you sit quietly?" Harry asked with a growl.

"Nope." Damien smirked. "It's a proven fact, actually."

Harry dropped his gaze back to his plate, picking at his food with his fork.

"Don't you know it's rude to talk at the table?"

Damien chuckled.

"Not anymore than playing with your food." he replied.

Harry fixed him with a hard stare.

"Go and sit somewhere else!"

"Why?" Damien asked.

"Cause you're giving me a headache." Harry returned.

Damien pulled a face but stayed where he was, refusing to move seats.

"Not until I finish my story about Filch." he stated. "So, I had just set up the _perfect_ prank, exploding ink pots timed to go off just at the right moment..." Damien started his story again, looking very excited at the retelling.

Harry tried tuning him out but couldn't quite manage the task. He glared at Damien but the boy didn't seem to notice. He was engrossed in his own tale of mischief. Behind Damien, two boys passed him, on their way further down the table. Harry looked up, distracted by them. Fred and George Weasley gave Harry a dirty look before heading further down the table and taking a seat next to their brother and sister. Harry watched as the twins nodded in his direction and said something to their red haired brother. Ron Weasley looked over at Harry but quickly looked away. Ginny met Harry's eyes and held it for a few seconds before looking away, clearly in disgust.

"What age are those twins?" Harry asked suddenly, interrupting Damien.

"Wha-oh, who?" Damien had been so into his story he didn't even realise Harry wasn't paying attention, again. He looked over at where Harry was staring. "Fred and George?" he asked. "They're eighteen." he replied.

Harry broke his gaze from the twins and looked at Damien.

"Why are they still here then?" he asked. Even he knew that students graduated when they came of age.

Damien grinned and shook his head.

"They didn't get enough NEWTS." he replied. "Their mum was furious and spoke with Headmaster Dumbledore, to see if they could repeat their seventh year."

Harry smirked, turning to look at the two boys again.

"That makes sense, they're not particularly bright." he remarked.

Damien, having grown up among the Weasley family lost his smile. He frowned at Harry.

"Fred and George are really, really clever," he defended, "they're brilliant! You should see the stuff they've invented!"

"Invented?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, exploding fireworks, puking pastilles, extendible ears and about a _thousand_ other things!"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"If they're that brilliant, why are they repeating the year?" he asked.

"They spent too much time inventing their merchandise." Damien explained. "They didn't dedicate enough time to study but the stuff they came up with was mind blowing!" Damien said in awe. "They made a ton of money last year! Everyone in Hogwarts had bought at least _one_ of their items, well, everyone except for the staff and the Slytherin house of course." he didn't notice Harry's raised eyebrow at the mention of the Slytherins. He was too busy vehemently defending his friends. "Besides, they're not the only ones repeating their seventh year," he gestured to two other students, "Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson are also in repeating their year, to gain more NEWTS."

Harry glanced over at the two students Damien mentioned. He looked back over at Damien with a smirk.

"They don't look particularly bright either."

xxx

James came to accompany Harry back to the common room fifteen minutes later. They had barely made it to the grand staircase when Harry turned to him, ignoring the three Order members stationed at the stairs.

"I want to go to the library first."

James looked surprised.

"The library?" he asked.

"Yes, library, you know, a big room with rows of shelves filled with lots of books?" he mocked.

James rolled his eyes at the cheek.

"Yes, I know what a library is." he stated. "But, it's your first day. What do you need to go to a library for?"

"For ice cream." Harry replied. "What do you think? I need books. You've got me attending NEWTS level classes. I have to get all the pointless homework done and I need reference books."

James smiled at him, pleased at the thought that Harry was choosing to complete the homework rather than point blank refusing to do it.

"Why don't you go in the morning," he suggested kindly. "It's your first day, you must be tired. You can't possibly get anything done tonight."

"If you're going to start dictating when I do my homework then you can do the damn thing yourself because I won't…!"

"Okay, okay, Merlin it was only a suggestion." James interrupted, holding up both hands. "If you want the library, then we'll go to the library." he pacified.

Harry followed behind him, ignoring the numerous Order members he passed on the way. Before long, James led Harry into the library, the clock striking eight as they entered.

"Okay, hurry, the library shuts at nine." James said.

Harry ignored him and set off at once towards the rows of shelves, heading for the History section. He was glad to see James didn't follow him, he stayed next to the door, making small talk with the librarian.

Harry set off deeper into the library, passing by the handful of students searching through the shelves for their chosen book. He spotted his blond haired friend easily, standing alone near the middle of a aisle, pretending to look through a row of books. Harry stood with his back to Draco's back, both boys pretending to look through the books on opposite sides.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco whispered.

"And hello to you too." Harry whispered back.

"I thought...everyone believes you're in prison!" Draco hissed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry glanced to either side, checking they were still alone.

"I am in prison." He replied, "Dumbledore's prison."

Draco moved, walking a few paces to his right. Harry copied the action, so they were still in close proximity but still back to back.

"Father said you had...they thought, I mean _think_ that you're in prison...somewhere...they're going insane looking for you!"

Harry rubbed at his scar.

"I know," he muttered. "I need you to get a message to my father." Harry continued in a quiet furious whisper. "Tell him I'm fine. Whatever happens, he can't, _under any circumstance_, attempt a rescue mission. That is exactly what Dumbledore wants!"

He couldn't see him, but he could tell his friend had tensed up at the idea of contacting Lord Voldemort.

"You think he's going to listen to anyone?" Draco whispered, his fear making his voice quieter. "The day he finds out you're here, he's coming for you."

Both boys stopped whispering as a girl wandered onto the aisle, searching the shelves for a particular book. Harry moved so he was nowhere near Draco, picking up random books and flipping through them. Draco was doing the same. The girl carried on searching past the rows of books and eventually turned around a corner and was gone. Draco changed sides and faced the same shelf as Harry, but didn't look at him.

"He can't come here." Harry whispered, continuing their discussion. "If he does, he'll get caught! It's too heavily protected and with Dumbledore here..." Harry trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud that there was a chance his father maybe defeated if faced by Dumbledore. " You have to get my message to him. Tell him to continue working on bringing down the wards. If they can bring the wards down, I can escape."

Draco threw him a furious glance.

"Are you nuts?" he hissed. "There is _no_ way the wards can be brought down! This is _Hogwarts!_ One of the most heavily protected places in Britain. It will take years to work them out, let alone brought down."

"It can be done, wards are not always as reliable as everyone thinks," Harry argued, moving to stand facing the opposite shelf so he was back to back with Draco again. "The project for Hogwarts wards is already in place, it started almost three years ago."

"Really?" Draco sounded shocked.

"Sooner or later Hogwarts wards will fall." Harry whispered. "It'll probably take a few more months, but I would rather stay here for months than risk my father being captured."

"He may not want to wait _months_ to get you out." Draco argued. "He risked coming to the Ministry for you."

"Yeah and what good did that do? I'm still stuck with the enemy!" Harry whispered. He closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh of frustration. "Four years!" he hissed. "It took the best part of four years to work out all the wards and security measures on the Ministry of Magic and it's all gone to hell! After the attack, the Ministry has changed all it's wards and upgraded the security, meaning we have to go back to the beginning and start again! Any progress we have on Hogwarts wards will be lost if they change the wards here too."

"They _are_ changing the wards!" Draco urged. "Dumbledore announced it yesterday at the welcoming feast. He said because of the attack on the Ministry, the security measures here were being upgraded."

Harry paused, his heart somersaulted in his chest.

"He said that?" he asked, his whisper so quiet Draco strained to make him out.

"Yes, he announced it in front of everyone."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, mentally cursing Dumbledore every vulgar name he could think of. He felt his head would soon burst with tension. He berated himself for not figuring this out sooner. Of course Dumbledore was going to change the wards and upgrade the security. He was holding _him_ here against his will and was trying to lure Voldemort into a trap. He would make the necessary arrangements.

"Draco, tell Lucius to forget the project, there's no point in continuing it. Focus on the wards surrounding the grounds, they'll be less complicated than the ones on the school." Harry frantically planned. "Maybe they can be worked out in a few months. Even if they are weakened for only a few minutes, that's all I need to slip past the gates and get home."

Draco closed his eyes, breathing out a difficult sigh. He knew it wasn't going to be as easy or simple as that.

"Okay, I'll get him the message." he assured. He turned his head to the side, glancing quickly at Harry before looking away. "You doing okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Fine," Harry answered quickly. "They're playing nice, for now."

"All these Aurors scrambled all over this place," Draco shook his head, "they're here for you." he stated.

Harry smirked and pulled out another book, resting it on the growing pile in his hands.

"They're Order members actually, not all of them are Aurors." he told him. "The Aurors are outside, surrounding the school and past them, Dementors are standing ready."

"For what?" Draco whispered, sounding petrified.

"For me to slip up." Harry answered.

Draco turned then, facing Harry's back before walking over to join his side.

"Then make sure you stay well in line." he advised.

Harry glanced over to meet Draco's worried grey eyes and smirked at him. He turned away, preparing to leave.

"Get my message to father," he said, "the sooner they work out the wards, the better." He was about to walk away when he suddenly remembered something else. "And ask him to control his temper. This is hard as it is and I could do without the headaches."

Draco looked mortified.

"I'm not telling him to do anything! He'll have my head for telling him what to do!" he hissed.

Harry smiled. He turned to look at him, a brief glance before he walked away. Draco walked in the opposite direction. Harry found James waiting for him at the door. He checked out a number of random books and left the library, feeling a whole lot better. At least he got a message to his father.

xxx

Lord Voldemort listened as Lucius Malfoy read out the letter he had received from his son that morning. He listened as Draco delivered Harry's message but he didn't like what he heard. He stood up the moment Lucius had finished the letter and walked over to the blond aristocrat. He reached out and Lucius offered him the letter, his head bowed. Voldemort took the letter and read it himself, focusing only on the lines that had Harry's name written in them.

He was 'fine', that's what Draco had written, '_Harry is fine_'. But for Voldemort, Harry being _just_ fine wasn't good enough. He knew his son was suffering, being held prisoner by Dumbledore, watched by Aurors and the Order, trailed by Potter and threatened by Dementors, how could anyone be _fine _suffering all that? Voldemort pushed down his anger, forced himself to stop worrying and focus on dealing with the nightmarish situation they had on their hands.

He looked up at his two most loyal and faithful Death Eaters, Lucius and Bella, waiting obediently for their orders. He handed the letter back to Lucius, who took it immediately, pocketing it.

"How far along is the project on Hogwarts wards?" Voldemort asked Lucius.

"It would still need at least six months for completion." Lucius answered dutifully.

Voldemort let out an annoyed hiss.

"Six months we could have dealt with," he said, "but Dumbledore has changed the wards! Now we're back to the beginning." he rubbed at his head, closing his red eyes and focusing on not losing his temper. Draco had hinted in the letter that Harry was suffering from headaches because of his scar hurting. Voldemort didn't have the time to worry about _why_ his anger was affecting Harry when he was so far away. He had to concentrate on getting his son back first.

"My lord, if I may?" Lucius asked cautiously. At Voldemort's irritated gesture, he hurried to continue. "Although Draco has stated that Dumbledore announced an upgrade in security, we may still be able to get Prince back safely."

Voldemort looked up at him.

"What do you propose?" he asked.

Lucius took a few steps closer, pulling out his wand to conjure the heavily detailed blueprint of Hogwarts to appear and float before Voldemort.

"My lord, as we know, there are three main rings of wards that protect Hogwarts." he reminded, for they had had plenty of meetings, sitting around this map, studying it to find it's weak spots. "The first and most complicated ring surrounds the castle itself." Lucius said. "This will be the one upgraded and almost impossible to break through. It will take years to work this out, let alone break past it." At Voldemort's furious stare, he quickly moved to the next one. "The second ring surrounds the grounds, extending to the Forbidden Forest and beyond it, again completely secure and potentially unbreakable-"

"Do you have a plan?" Voldemort asked with a furious hiss of anger. "or are you only pointing out how badly trapped my son is?"

Lucius bowed before him.

"I apologise, my lord," he started, "I only wished to point out that these two rings are the most likely ones to be changed and upgraded." he pointed out the last ring. "This however, is the simplest of wards, extending from the gates of Hogwarts and outwards to the village of Hogsmeade. As it stands, anti-appartation and anti-portkey wards are set up on all three rings, so you have to reach Hogsmeade before a portkey will work."

"So Harry will have to get to Hogsmeade before he could apparate or use a portkey to get back?" Bella asked angrily. "Why don't we ask him to just walk _all_ the way back home!"

Lucius glared at her before turning to face Voldemort.

"If my suspicions are correct," Lucius continued, "Dumbledore would be focusing on the areas Prince is going to be in, that is inside the castle and the grounds. He won't allow Prince past the school gates, so he may not think to upgrade or even change those wards."

That got Voldemort's attention and his eyes shifted from Lucius to the blueprint hovering before him.

"This is Dumbledore." Bella hissed. "He's not going to take any chances!"

Lucius inclined his head in her direction.

"Even so, any changes he makes won't be drastic and can be worked out in...three, perhaps four months." his grey eyes moved back to his master. "We can research and test the area. We can have a team in Hogsmeade testing the wards with portkeys as the rest work to weaken it." He looked at Voldemort, meeting his red eyed gaze. "We can't bring down the anti-portkey or anti-appartation wards on the first and second rings, but we may be able to do it for the third one. We will only have a small window of opportunity. The falling of any ward will raise the alarms. We have to weaken the third ring, not break any wards until the right moment. I can disguise a portkey and send it to Draco. He will pass it on to Harry and the moment the anti-portkey ward falls, he can use it to escape."

"But the portkey will only work once Harry gets past the gates." Bella said. "They won't let Harry reach the gates." she said with a heavy heart, referring to the Order and the Aurors.

"You have far too little faith in Prince." Lucius stated.

"I know his limitations!" Bella accused with narrowed eyes. "You expect him to make it out of the castle which is guarded by the Order, past the grounds guarded by Aurors and out the gates?" she asked. "Even if he does, the Dementors won't let Harry past the gates!" she yelled, "_We_ need to get Harry out!" she hissed, "We have to go in and get him."

"We can't do that." Lucius objected. "The upgraded wards will take years to work out, let alone brought down."

"Then we find another way!" she demanded.

"Such as?" Lucius enquired icily.

"Kill as many it takes to make Dumbledore let Harry go!"

"The only thing that will do is encourage the Minister to destroy Harry!"

Voldemort raised a hand, instantly quietening the two. He was not looking at either of them, his eyes fixed to the blueprint, working something out in his mind.

"Bella is right." he said eventually, breaking his silence. "Harry won't be able to make it past the gates. You need to get onto the grounds, if not inside the castle and get to him." he looked at both Death Eaters with cruel eyes. "We only have one chance, if his rescue fails as it did at the Ministry, Harry will be killed." his eyes burned as he said the words. "Fudge will have him destroyed, the coward won't take any more chances. When we go in for Harry, we have to go prepared. That means we have to get as close to him as possible."

Lucius bowed his head but his expression showed how little faith he had that they would succeed.

"As you wish, my lord."

Voldemort looked over at Lucius.

"Stop all other projects. Every Death Eater, from the lowest rank to the inner circle, will work on detailing what wards are on the second and third ring." he looked over at Bella. "Assemble a team and get to Hogsmeade. Infiltrate the area, get jobs, do what you have to, but I want Hogwarts under constant surveillance. If there is any opportunity to get to Harry, I don't want it missed!"

Bella and Lucius bowed deeply, accepting their missions.

"Lucius," Voldemort called as the man was about to leave. "Call Snape, I want to remind him of his responsibility to take care of my son while he's trapped at Hogwarts."

Lucius bowed again.

"As you wish, my lord."

xxx

Three days had past and by now, Harry was fast losing his temper and patience. From a very young age, Harry had been alone. His father was always busy, in meetings with his Death Eaters, planning strategies with the inner circle and more often than not, at raids or riots. So Harry was left to be by himself and Harry had gotten used to that. But for the last three days, everywhere Harry looked, there were people and more people. Students, staff, Aurors, Order members, ghosts and ghouls and even talking portraits that stared at him or even tried to strike up a conversation.

All in all, Harry felt he was ready to lose his mind. He couldn't find the peace and solitude he yearned, for even a moment, as he shared a room with four other boys, ate meals in a hall filled with countless people and went to classes with big groups of students. But nothing bothered him quite as tremendously as the company of James Potter.

"Merlin, you're walking fast!" James commented as he jogged a few steps to catch up.

"Trying to get rid of you!" Harry pointed out as he walked briskly to the great hall.

"Oh, I thought you were just really hungry." James grinned.

Harry turned to glare angrily at him.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" he asked. "You don't have to walk _every single step_ with me! There are plenty of spying eyes on me to make sure I go where I'm supposed to! You don't have to follow me around!"

"I don't have to, I just want to." James joked.

Harry glared at him but his fast walking had brought him to the great hall, so he quickly rushed inside, glad to be away from James even if it was only for the duration of lunch. As soon as Harry sat down, Damien appeared and took a seat opposite him. Harry groaned.

"I'm getting so sick of this!" he growled.

Damien ignored his bad mood.

"So, what classes did you have this morning?" Damien enquired as he helped himself to lunch.

"How to get rid of annoying pests." Harry ground out.

Damien shrugged.

"That's nice."

Harry sighed and let Damien chat non stop about his morning classes, History and Herbology. Harry stopped listening two minutes in. He scanned the hall, his gaze flitting past the students and rested on the staff table. He saw James and Lily watching him closely. His irritation gave him a sudden idea, and he smiled to himself.

"Hey," he interrupted Damien, "you know what I realised?"

"What?" Damien asked, surprised and excited that Harry had started a conversation with him.

"You were right, Hogwarts is so big I can never see all of it." Harry smiled. "If I wasn't accompanied to class, I would get lost."

"It's only been a few days," Damien consoled. "Give it time, you'll get used to it."

"Doubt it," Harry replied. "I don't even know where the toilets are on this level. I have to keep rushing to the fourth floor."

Damien's eyes widened.

"Really, the boys toilets are just down the corridor." he said.

"Which direction?" Harry asked.

Damien pointed one way but then paused, thinking carefully. He pointed in the opposite direction.

"It's right...no second right, no, wait...is it left?"

Harry smirked.

"Maybe it would be better if you showed me the way?" he suggested.

Damien nodded and both boys got up and made their way to the doors.

At the staff table, James darted to his feet. He made his way across the hall, trying to catch up with Harry and Damien without looking too suspicious to the rest of the student body. His way was suddenly blocked by a large crowd of seventh year students that had poured into the hall. James tried to weave his way through the crowd. He caught sight of Harry and Damien almost out the door. Harry turned around and met his eyes, smirking at him and with a wink, he disappeared out the hall with Damien.

James felt his blood suddenly run cold. He didn't like the look Harry just gave him, not one bit. He pushed his way past the students, too panicked to care now and finally managed to get past the crowd and out the door.

He arrived into the hallway with a frantically beating heart and sweaty palms. He told himself Harry wouldn't do anything to Damien, Dumbledore had told him Harry didn't hurt anyone he considered an innocent but did he really have proof to support that? He looked around the hallway but other than a handful of students making their way inside the great hall, there was no one else around.

James darted down the hallway, searching for his sons. Could Harry really be this bold as to hurt someone when the Order and Aurors were right there? He panicked even more when he realised he didn't know the answer. He took out his wand.

"Point me!"

His wand spun around but kept pointing in all different directions, left, right, left again, straight ahead and then right. James cursed under his breath. It seemed the 'point me' spell didn't work in Hogwarts for obvious security reasons.

He caught sight of Sturgis, approaching from the other end of the hallway. He ran to him.

"Have you seen Harry?" he asked.

Sturgis' expression changed suddenly.

"He was supposed to be with you, in the great hall!" he replied.

"He was, but he took Damien and left before I could get to him."

Sturgis didn't hesitate. He touched the crystal orb secured in his belt, sending the distress signal to the rest.

Within a few seconds, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks and five other Order members rushed towards them.

"What happened?" Moody asked the moment he reached them.

"_He's_ missing with Damien Potter." Sturgis replied.

"Spread out, search every room-" Moody was interrupted by a door opening and footsteps behind him.

All of them turned around to see Harry appear from behind a door. James' heart sank to the pit of his stomach when he saw Harry was alone and was wiping his hands clean with a paper towel. The next moment, all of them were rushing towards Harry, James and Kingsley at the front. Harry looked up to see the Order surround him, wands aimed at him.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Moody darted forward, past James and grabbed Harry, slamming him hard against the wall.

James didn't stop and rushed past Moody and Harry, running into the room Harry had just walked out from. He almost ran smack into someone.

"Whoa!" Damien cried, almost losing his balance. "Wha-oh, dad?" Damien looked surprised.

James felt like he could collapse to the floor with relief. He grabbed a hold of Damien by the shoulders.

"Damy! Are you okay?" he asked, his voice shaking badly.

"I'm...fine." Damien said slowly, eyes narrowed in confusion. "What...what are you doing? What's going on?" he asked.

James realised Harry was only trying to scare him. He hadn't hurt Damien in any way. He turned quickly and ran out the door, Damien following behind him. Both arrived in time to see Moody strike Harry across the face, whipping his head to the side, as the rest kept their wands aimed at the boy, so he wouldn't retaliate.

"Hey!" James grabbed Moody and forcefully pushed him away from Harry. "Let go of him!"

The surrounding Order members looked initially surprised at James but then they saw the twelve year old standing at the door, staring at them with an open mouth. They realised the Dark Prince hadn't done anything, this time at least.

"What is going on?" Damien asked again, this time sounding upset.

"Why did you leave the great hall with him?" James asked annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Damien asked. "I just wanted to show Harry where the toilets were." he defended.

"Yeah," Harry said, wiping the blood away from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, "what did you think I was doing?"

James turned to look at him but his answer failed to materialise. He could see that Harry had done all this on purpose, judging by the smirk he was wearing. He didn't even care if he got hurt. He had played James and James had fallen for it without hesitation.

Damien realised what everyone had thought Harry had done. They thought Harry had taken him and had possibly hurt him. He looked to his dad with a very disgusted expression.

"Dad!" he accused.

"It's...I panicked..." James tried to explain.

Damien didn't want to listen. He turned his back to his dad and walked away, past the Order members and hurried down the hallway. Harry moved too but came to rest before James, smirking widely.

"Follow me around all you like, but when it comes down to it, you can't stop me if I choose to hurt anyone." he told him with great satisfaction.

He turned to walk away but as he passed by Moody, he paused, green eyes glinting at him. He wiped at his mouth again, giving him a look that clearly said, '_You'll pay for this!_' Moody only glared back, not one to back down easily.

Harry walked back to the hall, enjoying the rare moment he was alone, with James Potter no longer by his side.

xxx

Harry had his very first Potions class that afternoon. As Harry entered the classroom in the dungeons, he saw Lily sitting at her desk with a smile. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him but Harry ignored her and sat down, near the back of the classroom.

As the class filled, Harry noticed Draco arrive with the rest of the Slytherins. Draco took a seat in the row ahead of him. It seemed Potions was the class Gryffindors attended with the Slytherins. Harry hadn't spoken to Draco since he met him in the library. He promptly ignored him, just like the blond was ignoring him.

Ron, Hermione and Neville arrived and sat down on the same row as Harry, Neville taking the seat next to him. He smiled at Harry and nodded in greeting, which Harry didn't return. Harry had so far managed to ignore Neville. He wasn't able to even look at Neville without remembering that night he and the Death Eaters had attacked the Longbottom house. Harry gave himself a mental shake. '_Snap out of it!_' he scolded himself. He twisted the black and silver ring around his finger, lost in his own thoughts. The sound of Lily's voice snapped him out of it.

"Good morning class." she greeted. "Now, I know that a long summer can be disastrous for your young minds." she smiled. "It is very common to forget your potions basics, so I think we should go over what we learned in our OWLS last year before moving on to the NEWTS level of work."

Lily's gaze rested on Harry to see him sitting with his head lowered so she couldn't make out his expression.

Harry knew that the revision lesson was planned for his benefit. He smiled to himself at the thought of how advanced he was in Potions. His father had Lucius teach him potion brewing from the age of eight.

Lily began asking questions that the class answered by raising a hand. Harry sat back and just watched as hands flew in the air to answer the easiest of questions. He didn't volunteer any answers himself. He watched in amusement as Hermione's hand never left the air. She answered many questions and did so with complete textbook answers.

'_Merlin, at least say the damn thing in your own words!_' He thought to himself as he listened to Hermione drone on about the 'ten different uses of dragon's tongue'.

"Excellent Miss Granger!" Lily beamed, "Now, who can tell me the main difference between the Hervincore and the Harnicord herbs and what they are mainly used for?" she said. Her eyes went straight to her son. "Harry?"

Green eyes glanced up and met hers. She waited but Harry did nothing more than stare at her.

Hermione's hand shot in the air again and she looked like she would topple out of her chair if she wasn't given the chance to answer.

"It's okay, Harry. If you don't know-" Lily started, regretting putting him on the spot like this. She had no idea what his level of understanding was in Potions.

"Hervincore and Harnicord are used in potions for mind control," Harry suddenly answered, eyes still fixed on Lily. "Hervincore can be used only once as the leaves are completely destroyed when brewed but Harnicord is reusable. In fact, the more times Harnicord is used the stronger the potion is. The main difference between them is their ability to be reused or not and their main purpose is to control the drinker's mind. If given too strong a concoction, both herbs can react with the lining of the stomach and kill the drinker in a matter of minutes, meaning precision and correct measurements are vital in brewing any potion involving these two herbs."

Lily didn't react straight away, she was still processing Harry's thorough answer. The students twisted in their seats to look at Harry, sharing surprised looks. Hermione sat with her hand still suspended in the air but only because she forgot to bring it down. Draco turned to look at Harry, a smirk on his face and his grey eyes glinted with amusement.

"Correct," Lily finally answered. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry groaned. If he knew that his answer was going to get house points he would have lied, or maybe not have answered at all.

The class continued with more revision. Soon, class was finished and everyone was packing to go to their next class. As Draco stood up, a small folded piece of parchment fell from his hand to the ground. Harry picked up his bag to sit on top of the worktop as he packed his things and he purposefully pushed it along the worktop so it knocked one of his books to the ground, conveniently on top of the parchment. He got up and walked around to it and knelt down to pick it up, effortlessly taking the note as well. He packed the book and note in his bag and moved to the door.

"Harry, a word please." Lily stopped him.

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He waited until everyone else left and Lily closed the door. She turned to him with a bright smile.

"I was really impressed with your answers in class today," she said. "You really have a deep understanding of Potions." Lily beamed.

"I've been taught by the best." Harry said coldly.

Lily tried not to let his words affect her, but the strain showed on her face. She took a deep breath and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that things have been really hard lately and you probably hate us for putting you through this but, I hope you realise that we're only doing this to help you."

Harry pushed her hand away from his shoulder and glared at her.

"Then I don't need you help." he told her.

"Harry..."

But Harry had turned to the door, yanked it open and had stormed out.

Lily sighed heavily and tried not to get upset over Harry. It was only to be expected but Harry's resistance to her and James was getting more and more painful to bear.

Her next class, third year students, made their way inside, prompting Lily to push her hurt aside and focus on her lecture. She caught sight of a smiling Damien, as he sat down in the exact seat his brother had just vacated. Lily smiled and started her lesson.

xxx


	25. Lashing Out

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

The class after Potions was one that Harry was actually quite curious to attend. He had started his education of the Dark Arts from the age of seven, so he was intrigued to see what the flip side was like. In addition, his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was none other than Severus Snape, his father's Death Eater. Harry found himself smiling at the thought. Snape wouldn't know what to do with him. There was no way Snape would dare ignore him, like the rest of the staff. Eager to see the Death Eater squirm in his presence, Harry entered the classroom, happily leaving James Potter in the corridor outside.

Harry took a seat in the middle row, noting that the Gryffindors shared this class with the Slytherin's as well. Draco walked in and took a seat in the front row. Not a moment later, the greasy haired Professor arrived, robes billowing behind him dramatically.

Snape came to rest behind his desk, surveying his sixth year students with intense eyes. His attention was brought to Harry instantly and Snape found himself tensing up in silent frustration. If being a spy wasn't hard enough, he was going to be tested to his limit with the Dark Prince in his company. He could still feel the Dark Lord's _encouragement_ to keep the Dark Prince out of trouble and as comfortable as possible, ache up and down his limbs. He cursed silently in his mind at everyone that got him in the spying mess, predominantly, Dumbledore.

With a flick of his wand, Snape put up instructions on the board for the correct wand movement when casting a Befuddling jinx. He began his lesson, just as he did always, without a greeting or explanation of what was planned for that day.

Harry watched in shocked disbelief as Snape began teaching the Befuddlement jinx. Sixth year students at Hogwarts were learning the Befuddlement jinx at NEWT level. Harry scoffed silently. He had learnt this particular jinx at the age of twelve. He watched as the rest of the students frantically copied the notes from the board and listened with panicked concentration to every word coming out from Snape's mouth.

Harry leaned back, making no effort to write anything down. He crossed both arms across his chest and waited, eyes fixed on Snape. He had always enjoyed annoying his father's Death Eaters. It was one of his favourite pastimes.

Snape continued the lesson, ignoring Harry's defiant disregard to take down notes. He forced himself not to look in Harry's direction and continued the lecture, explaining the correct pronunciation of the spell and precise wand movement.

"Does anyone have any questions?" he forced out the words with a clear warning tone, that no one was to dare ask any questions.

No one ever did. That was what the Duelling club was for. Professor June was an extremely pleasant Professor who ran the duelling club for students from third year to seventh year. Whatever the class learned in theory with Snape was usually practised in the club with Professor June, so if there were any questions the students preferred to ask Professor June. But today, for the first time in Snape's class, a student spoke up.

"I have a question." Harry said, without raising a hand in the air. "Why are you teaching a pointless jinx when there are so many other spells worth learning?"

The silence that followed Harry's question could have been a first for Hogwarts. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were sitting with their mouths open in shock. Not only did the new kid ask a question, he actually ridiculed Snape's teaching. Draco looked around at Harry with a smirk. The rest of the Slytherins mouthed to the Gryffindors, '_He's so dead!_'

A fine pink tinge started in Snape's pale cheeks and spread down his neck. His inner battle of controlling his temper was weakening at an alarming rate. He walked slowly over to Harry, taking in the boy's uncanny resemblance to the one person he despised the most, James Potter. That didn't help his annoyance by much either.

"Mr Potter," he hissed in his deadly tone, making the rest of the students shudder, "you are new to Hogwarts, so I'm going to give you what I haven't given to any other student here, a second chance. If you have questions regarding the casting of a spell then feel free to ask, but if you are going to voice your opinion on my curriculum then I will have to ask you to keep your opinions to yourself."

"Well, _Professor_," Harry stretched the word, enjoying the bristle it caused in the Death Eater, "I was just wondering why you were wasting everyone's time." he said in his most innocent of voices. "You could actually teach _Defence _against the Dark Arts rather than spells that are completely pointless, not to mention hopeless, if ever to be used in combat. After all, aren't we in the middle of a war? How is a Befuddling jinx going to help against the Unforgivables?"

Harry heard the sharp intake of breath from the students in the room. In all honesty, he couldn't care less if the students of Hogwarts were being taught anything of value. After all, he was on the opposite side of war to them. It would actually be beneficial to Harry's side if the new generation of witches and wizards didn't know how to defend themselves. He was only saying this to get a rise out of Snape, which was immensely entertaining.

Snape knew this too, and it only made it all the more difficult to keep his temper.

"Maybe you would like to stay behind today and give me a list of all the spells that would be more worthwhile learning." he said icily.

"You're giving me detention?" Harry asked calmly.

"If that is how you want to take it then yes, I am." Snape replied.

Harry dropped his head, pretending to think it over. He looked back up at Snape and shook his head.

"No." He said firmly.

The students gasped out loud, a few even dropped their wands. Draco fought to stop laughing out loud. Every eye was now on Harry, wondering if the boy had a death wish.

Snape was livid at Harry's behaviour. He put his hands down onto the desk and leaned closer to Harry.

"Would you care to explain?" he hissed.

"It's pretty self explanatory." Harry replied, "I'm not going to attend your detention since I haven't done anything to deserve it. All I have done is voiced my opinion on the spells you are teaching and you can't punish me for that." Harry leaned forward and added in a near whisper, so that only Snape could hear him, "and I would like to see you try."

Snape was rendered speechless. Any other student would have landed themselves the most cruel and humiliating detention for the rest of the year. But with Harry, there was nothing Snape could do, and sadly for Snape, Harry knew that.

Harry sat back and observed the Professor. Snape was pink faced, his onyx eyes blazing in anger and he looked ready to breathe fire. The students held their breath, waiting for the mighty explosion that would tear apart the boy that spoke out. But all Snape did was turn and walk away from Harry, back to the front of the class. The students were gaping at the Professor, obviously baffled by his lack of shouting, cursing and in this instance killing the student who dared to insult him.

It was the rest of the class that took the brunt of Snape's raging temper. They were yelled at to start practising the jinx and harshly humiliated if they couldn't get it right. By the end of the class, almost everyone was in tears, everyone except Draco and Harry. Harry left the classroom smiling. He knew he could annoy Snape endlessly and not have to bother with repercussions. From all his father's Death Eaters, Harry didn't trust Severus Snape. Lord Voldemort always reassured him that Snape was trustworthy and a valuable spy, but Harry had always felt something was wrong with Snape's loyalty.

'_Well at least one good thing will come out of staying at Hogwarts,_' Harry thought to himself. '_I'll be able to see which side Snape's true loyalties lie._'

xxx

Dinner was always the most enjoyable mealtime at Hogwarts. Breakfast was too early for the majority of students, who were too sleepy and bleary eyed to really eat anything. Lunch was a rushed affair, the students grabbing a quick bite before rushing to the library to finish essays or heading out onto the grounds to collect herbs for the next Potions or Herbology assignment. Dinner was the only time students could take their time and enjoy their meal, talking to each other about the day's classes or the latest gossip and happenings of the wizarding world. Today's topic was the same it had been ever since this term started, the Dark Prince.

"I read that the guards at the prison he's held, had to make Unbreakable Vows," Seamus said, "they can't even tell their families they work at the prison where the Dark Prince is held."

Parvati shook her head.

"It must be so hard," she gushed," to know such a big secret, one that almost _everyone_ in the wizarding world wants to know about, but you can't tell anyone."

Dean snorted into his food and threw her a look.

"Yeah, _you_ would die if you couldn't gossip!" he teased.

"It's not gossip!" Parvati defended, "it's news!"

"I wish they had shown a picture of him, at least," Angelina muttered, "it's annoying not knowing who this person is."

"Why?" Lee asked suddenly. "You reckon you may have met him somewhere?" he chuckled.

"It's possible," Angelina fought back. "He's a wizard after all, we may have seen him, all of us," she gestured to the Gryffindor table. "In Diagon Alley? At a Quidditch game? Maybe even in Hogsmeade?" she looked around at the rest. "Not knowing his identity is making him an even more interesting topic to talk about. If the Minister had allowed a picture to be published, the Dark Prince would already be old news by now."

Sitting barely three seats away, Ginny, Damien, Hermione and Ron shared a look amongst themselves. Angelina was right, they had seen the Dark Prince but it wasn't in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or at a game, it was right here at Hogwarts.

"You know what I read the other day," Colin started in a quiet voice. "I read in the paper that there's a really good reason why his picture was never published." the rest leaned in a little closer to him, including Damien, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Colin swallowed nervously. "It said that the son of You-Know-Who wasn't _normal_. Like he doesn't look...human." Parvati and Lavender recoiled in their seats, giving little cries of horror. Colin continued, looking very much afraid himself, "According to an anonymous source, the Dark Prince is not completely human, he's like a...a demon... hybrid...thing!"

Damien looked around at Colin with a deep frown. He didn't like the way they were all talking about Harry, even if they didn't know it was Harry they were talking about.

"I can believe that," Lavender said nodding her head. "I mean, come on, the _son_ of You-Know-Who! Of course he's not human or normal!" she pulled a face, "he's born evil, he's probably completely hideous looking! A real monster! With twisted features and scaly skin!"

"Yeah, with his father's red eyes." Parvati added, shuddering at the mere mention of them.

"Damn," Angelina muttered, "now I want to see him even more!"

Ginny rolled her eyes but Angelina's comment made her chuckle. She looked around at the doors as they opened and another great influx of people made their way in. Her eyes caught sight of the messy haired boy, followed in by the messy haired man. She watched as James Potter left Harry just as they walked past the threshold of the doors and headed to the side where the table was set for the Aurors. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table. Ginny looked away, focusing on her plate instead of Harry. But she was the only girl not looking at him. A few seats down, Parvati and Lavender both let out excited squeals at the sight of him.

"Oh, there's Harry!" Parvati pointed him out unnecessarily to Lavender, who was already running a hand over her hair, fixing it.

Both girls puckered their lips and batted their eyelashes as Harry walked past them.

"Hi, Harry!" both chorused.

Harry looked over at them but he didn't reply. His eyes flashed in annoyance at them as he walked past them, heading for the quietest part of the table. But the way the two girls reacted was as if he had blown each a little kiss. They turned to each other, giggling and whispering excitedly.

"Oh, he's so _hot!_" Lavender gushed.

"I know, he's really something!" Parvati said, staring dreamy eyed at Harry as he sat down and started his dinner.

Damien chuckled, highly amused. He glanced over at Parvati and Lavender, the very two girls that were moments ago gossiping about how monstrous and ugly the Dark Prince must be and then almost falling over in delight when Harry walked through the doors.

"Damy?"

Damien looked up and saw his dad standing across the table from him, smiling apologetically at him. "Could I have a quick word, please?"

Damien frowned at him, he was still so angry at him for what happened this afternoon. But at his dad's pleading expression and the fact that his friends were all looking at him, he nodded and got up. How ever much angry he was with him, he couldn't embarrass his dad by refusing to listen to him in front of everyone. He got up and James led him out of the hall, so they could talk in private.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched Damien leave but their attention was quickly brought back to the gossiping girls, giggling behind their hands and stealing longing glances at Harry.

"You know, I first got this impression that he was a little, obnoxious." Katie said, having joined in the conversation about Harry, "but then I realised, he's just shy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and silently shook her head at Ginny, who was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"I know, I thought that too." Angelina said, "but you know, it must be hard for him. Being the new kid, starting school in sixth year. He doesn't know anyone, except his brother of course."

"He's so quiet," Katie said sadly, like she was talking about a hurt puppy, "it actually breaks my heart how shy he is."

Ron leaned closer to Ginny and whispered,

"That's not all he'll break if he hears her."

Ginny silently agreed.

"He's my ideal man!" Parvati gushed to the other girls, "He's so good looking, mysterious and not to mention brave!"

"I know, did you see him with Professor Snape today?" Lavender said with wide admiration filled eyes. "I've got an obscene amount of homework for Defence now but it was totally worth it!" she smirked. "Professor Snape needed to be knocked down a peg or two!"

"Harry didn't just knock him down, he bloody well buried him!" Dean laughed. "I never would've thought anyone could live after talking to Snape like that!"

"I just can't get over how beautiful he is!" Parvati said, still staring at Harry dreamily. "His eyes are just...oh, I don't think I've seen anyone with eyes like his!"

Hermione couldn't help herself. She leaned over towards Parvati

"He has his _mum's_ eyes!" she snapped.

Parvati looked over at her and then promptly ignored her.

"I swear, he's so beautiful, I could cry!" Lavender declared.

Ginny snorted.

"He'll make you cry alright." she muttered darkly.

"What?" Lavender snapped.

"Nothing," Ginny answered, smiling at her, "just agreeing with you."

Lavender raised an eyebrow at her mocking tone.

"Come on, Ginny, you can't deny he's bloody gorgeous!"

Ginny looked over at Harry, sitting half way down the table, eating his food. She watched as he brushed a hand through his hair, the dark locks messier than ever. She turned around to face Lavender, opening her mouth to tell her she didn't think he was anything special. But she couldn't bring herself to say the words, no matter how hard she tried.

xxx

Outside the great hall, in a quiet corridor just to the right of the grand staircase, James stood with Damien, almost hidden in the shadowed alcove.

"I'm sorry about today." James said.

Damien's frown remained where it was.

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to," he replied tightly. "I wasn't the one attacked by Aurors and accused to have..." he glared at his dad, his heart somersaulting in his chest again. "How could you think Harry was going to hurt me?" he demanded.

"It's not that wild of a guess, Damy." James replied. "No, I didn't mean that, I just..." he took in a breath and tried to figure out how he should phrase his words. "I know that Harry won't hurt you." he said, pacifying the angry boy. "But I'm sure you can understand my concern, seeing his past and what he is capable of."

Damien bristled a little.

"Dad, you can't keep treating Harry like he's a bomb about to go off!" he said. "If you don't show trust in Harry, how can you expect him to trust you?"

James opened his mouth but found he had nothing to say to that. He stared at his twelve year old, marvelling at how warm hearted and loving he was. He was blindly trusting Harry, for no reason other than the fact that he was his blood. But James knew the world didn't work that way. Harry could easily abuse this trust and as much as James wanted to, he simply couldn't trust Harry like Damien did.

James put both hands on Damien's shoulders, smiling at him.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you." he said, "I love that you are willing to trust your brother but you have to always keep in mind that Harry is not like other boys. The situation at present is that Harry is here against his will. He's frustrated and that can make a person lash out. I don't want you caught in the middle of it."

Damien stared back at his father.

"If he's frustrated then you have to fix that, not just accept it." he accused.

"I'm trying Damy, I really am." James replied.

Damien smiled, reaching up to pat his dad's hand that was still resting on his shoulder.

"Then you'll have to try harder."

xxx

Dinner was almost over and Harry was glad for it. Draco's note told him he was to meet him in the boys bathroom at the end of dinner. As nonchalantly as he could, Harry kept an eye on the Slytherin table, waiting for Draco to get up to go. He was going to follow him out.

A boy came and suddenly sat in front of Harry, blocking his view of Draco. On instinct, Harry glared at him, momentarily thinking it was Damien who had come to annoy him again. But his eyes met brown instead of hazel and Harry's expression changed to show his surprise.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry took a moment before answering.

"Hi...Neville."

Neville smiled at Harry.

"I gotta hand it to you," he chuckled, shaking his head, "you got Snape good today. I don't think I have ever had a class quite as entertaining as today's Defence." he said. "Everyone is talking about what you said to him, it's all over the school."

Harry glanced over to see the majority of the Gryffindor table were staring at him. A few waved at him and others stuck up their thumbs with huge grins. Harry looked back at Neville.

"I can see Snape's not a popular teacher." he mused.

"Snape is nothing but a jerk!" Neville said, pulling a face. "He's as obnoxious as you can get and God only knows why but for some reason he can't stand me." Neville smirked. "The feeling's mutual but still, he's the one that instigated it."

Harry, for the life of him, didn't know why Neville was telling him this. He leaned over to the side, pretending to shift his bag on the floor to the other side and glanced at the Slytherin table, Draco was still there. Harry straightened up.

"Right, well, I'm glad you all were amused today." Harry tried to end the sudden conversation but Neville wasn't quite done yet.

"I'm surprised you weren't intimidated by him." Neville said. "The way you just turned around and said no to his detention," he laughed joyfully, "that was classic! Everyone will be doing that now!"

"Brilliant." Harry replied dryly.

Neville stopped laughing, his eyes sharpening at Harry but his expression stayed as friendly as ever.

"Well, I'm off to the library, gotta start on the twelve foot essay that greasy bat gave us!" he winked as he got to his feet. When Harry didn't respond, Neville shifted uncomfortably. "Listen, Harry, since tomorrow's Saturday, all the boys are going to the lake to play flying fish. It's like a Gryffindor tradition to play on the weekends. You want to come?"

Harry looked away from him.

"No," he replied, "thanks." he added on the end reluctantly.

Neville shrugged.

"Alright, maybe next weekend." he waved bye and left, making Harry sigh with relief. He hated how uncomfortable he felt around Neville but he couldn't help it either. He glanced up to see Draco still at the table.

After a few moments, Draco got up, meeting Harry's eye for nothing more than a second. He strode out of the great hall, his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle following behind him. Harry waited, counting to fifty in his head. He waited until a slow but steady stream of students began making their way out before getting up and following them out.

xxx

Harry was surprised that James hadn't come running out behind him. He hadn't seen him in the great hall and although the crowd of Aurors had stared at him as he left the hall, no one had followed him out. Harry knew there were plenty of eyes around him, watching his every move, so he calmly walked down the hallway, making his way to the boys toilets. He walked past the rest of the students and opened the doors making his way inside. As soon as he entered he saw Crabbe and Goyle, on either side of the door. They glared at Harry and one of them, Harry was sure it was Goyle, cracked his knuckles threateningly at him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Before the burly boy could say or try to do anything, Draco's voice shouted over at them.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Go and see what's taking Nott so long!"

The two boys glared at Harry but passed by him, leaving to do what Draco asked.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked further into the lavatory. He saw Draco standing at the sink, washing his hands. He was alone, the urinals behind him were vacant. Harry walked over and joined him, turning on the tap of the sink next to him.

"Couldn't find a worse place?" Harry hissed to him.

Draco chuckled.

"What's wrong with this place?" he asked.

"Anyone can come in!" Harry pointed out.

"At this time in the evening, everyone tends to use the lavatories in their dorms." Draco pointed out. "Plus, they'll be entertained in the great hall."

Harry didn't know what that meant and he didn't care either. He reached into Draco's pocket and brought out his wand. His own wand was too basic to be able to cope with what he needed. Harry erected walls of silencio around himself and Draco, so they couldn't be eavesdropped on. He placed Draco's wand back in his pocket, making Draco snigger.

"So?" Harry asked, a desperate look in his eyes. "What did he say?"

Draco grinned and went back to lathering his hands.

"I got a message from father, he said your message was relayed to master and he agrees that you should remain in Hogwarts until they can work out the wards and bring them down."

Harry was both relieved and a little heartbroken.

"He agreed just like that?" he asked.

Draco turned to smirk at him.

"Would you feel better if I told you he was in a towering temper and wanted to come right away, tearing apart Hogwarts to look for you?" he asked.

"A little." Harry replied.

Draco chuckled again.

"Well, he was _almost_ like that." he said, making Harry glance over at him. "Father said Lord Voldemort wasn't happy in the least to wait months to get to you. But he knows that if he comes here unprepared he will fail and possibly lose you."

"Lose me?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Master is afraid that if another rescue mission is foiled, idiot Fudge might have you...you know...destroyed." Draco didn't meet his eye and concentrated on washing his hands.

He didn't want to admit, even to himself, what that would be like. He had been Harry's best friend since they were six years old. If he suddenly lost him...

"How long does he think I'll have to be here?" Harry asked, snapping Draco out of his silent musings.

"Father said it would take about three to four months for them to work out the wards on the third ring, whatever that means." he glanced at Harry and saw from his expression that he knew what that was. "He said he would send word nearer the time."

Harry nodded his head and turned off the tap, drying his hands, before reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

Draco turned off the tap also and dried his hands, grey eyes on Harry the whole time.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Harry waved a hand at him.

"Nothing, it's nothing." he paused before shaking his head with disdain. "Four more months of this crap." he sighed. "I'll lose my mind before then."

Draco understood but he didn't know what to say that would make Harry feel better. He plastered a smirk on his face and gently punched Harry in the arm, snapping his attention to him at once.

"Look on the bright side, you can have fun breaking Snape." he laughed. "Four moths of you degrading him in every lesson, Snape will be suicidal."

Harry's expression changed and he allowed half a smile to tug at his lips.

"I guess that's something to look forward to." he joked. He looked back at the door, surprised that no one had come into the boys bathroom this whole time."Your two idiots are sure taking their time." he said.

Draco grinned.

"I would hope so, I glued Nott to his chair so Crabbe and Goyle would be held back."

Harry grinned, shaking his head in amusement.

"We need a better way to communicate. I don't want anyone to find out we know each other."

Draco nodded.

"I'll figure something out." he said.

Harry nodded and turned to leave but Draco's voice stopped him.

"Harry, what's the deal with Longbottom?" he asked. "I saw him talking to you."

Harry's expression darkened at once.

"Dumbledore," he growled angrily, "He's put me in the same dorm room as Longbottom."

Draco's eyes widened with surprise.

"Maybe Dumbledore doesn't know that you were the one who-"

"He knows," Harry cut him off. Draco quietened, stunned at how cruel and manipulative his headmaster could be. Harry shook his head in anger, his eyes blazing as they locked with Draco's. "I'm going to make him pay!" Harry quietly promised. "I swear, I'm going to get Dumbledore back for trying to play mind games with me. Dumbledore will regret putting me in Gryffindor!"

xxx

Damien had decided not to go back to the great hall after his talk with his dad. He had already finished his food when his dad had come, asking to speak with him. So after he was done, he decided to go back to the common room. He started making his way up the grand staircase when Dennis came running behind him.

"Damien! You have to see this!" he beckoned him back towards the great hall.

Seeing the mirth on the other boy, Damien followed, curious to see what was going on. At entering the hall, he saw the majority of the students had crowded around the Slytherin table and were howling with laughter. Fighting his way into the crowd, Damien got to the front and saw what the fuss was all about.

Theodore Nott was sitting on his chair, pink faced and flustered, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and was apparently trying to get up from the chair but couldn't. On either side, were Crabbe and Goyle, equally pink faced as they tried helping their fellow Slytherin without much success. They stood scratching their heads, holding their wands but clearly had no clue how to use it. The rest of the Slytherins were laughing gleefully at their fellow housemate's misery. It seemed it didn't matter to Slytherins who was in trouble, they wouldn't help even one of their own.

Damien saw Professor Snape come gliding their way, batting students out of the way. He was the head of Slytherin House after all, he was going to come to any Slytherin's aid. Damien turned to walk away not wanting to be shouted at by Snape of all people.

Damien walked out of the great hall but instead of going up the stairs he decided to use the bathroom first. He headed in that direction, trying not to remember what happened there earlier today. He shook his head as the mental image burst to life in his head, of Auror Moody pinning his brother against the wall and backhanding him so violently that his head whipped to the side. He had seen Harry wipe the blood away from his mouth. Damien forced himself not to think about it. He had always thought the Aurors were the good people, seeing as his dad and godfather were Aurors as well. The Order was even better, but after today, seeing how they treated Harry when he hadn't even done anything, left Damien feeling very angry.

He had nearly reached the bathroom when it's door opened and Harry walked out. Damien stopped at the sight. He hadn't spoken to Harry since the incident this afternoon. He smiled at the sight of his recently discovered brother and was about to run up to him when he noticed the door to the bathroom opening again and Draco Malfoy stepped out. Damien paused, watching as both boys walked away without saying a word to each other but just as Draco turned the corner, he glanced back at Harry, just one quick look before he was gone.

Damien turned to see Harry was heading towards the grand staircase. He ran behind him to catch up.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Damien following him.

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

Damien caught up with him and started walking alongside him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Where can I be?" Harry asked back. "Stuck in this hell hole. Why?"

Damien didn't say anything but his mind was working furiously. It could be just coincidence, just because Harry and Draco walked out of the bathroom one after the other, doesn't mean they were talking to each other or that they knew each other, did it? He did seem to find it strange that the majority of the students were in the great hall, distracted by a trapped Nott while only Harry and Draco happened to be in the bathroom, at that same particular time. Sirius had always blurted out before him, that he _knew with every fibre of his being_ that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. So could it be that Draco and Harry knew each other, since Draco's father knew Harry personally?

Damien decided he needed to ask Harry outright.

"Harry, I-" he started.

"Mr Potter!"

Both Harry and Damien stopped at the sound of the yell. They turned to see three Aurors, Sturgis, Kingsley and Moody heading towards them. Harry turned around and began walking away.

"Just a minute!" they called as they hurried behind Harry and stepped in front of him, blocking him. "We need your wand." Sturgis said.

"What for?" Harry asked annoyed.

"For that stunt you pulled today." Moody grunted at him. "We need to check it to make sure you didn't use it on anyone." he nodded in Damien's direction.

Damien's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wha-! What is wrong with you?" he exclaimed. "Nothing happened!" he declared again.

"That may be the way you remember it." Moody told him. His mismatched gaze pierced into Harry. "He could have hurt you and then obliviated you so you don't remember it."

"Not a bad idea," Harry growled at him. "Only problem is, this lame ass wand you gave me, can't handle anything as _simple_ as that!"

Moody sneered at him.

"We'll just see that for ourselves, won't we?"

He reached into Harry's robes, to take out his wand. Harry's hand shot out, gripping his wrist.

"Don't!" he hissed.

Moody didn't react but Sturgis and Kingsley had closed in on Harry, their wands in their hands. There was a steady stream of students pouring out from the hall, spreading along the corridor. In a matter of minutes, they would walk past Harry and the Aurors.

"Just hand it over, Harry." Kingsley placated. "You'll get it back tomorrow."

Harry's eyes stayed on Moody.

"You must have taken my silence as a sign of _weakness!_" he spat at Moody. " But let me assure you, I'm a lot of things, but _weak_ isn't one of them!" he slowly let go of Moody's hand and pulled out his wand. He threw it towards Kingsley. "Here, knock yourself out."

With a last glowering look at Moody, Harry turned and walked away, leaving the three Aurors with his wand. Damien sent a nasty look of his own at Moody before hurrying after his older brother.

xxx

"I can't believe they took your wand!" Damien muttered as he walked alongside Harry, on their way to the seventh floor.

"It's not my wand." Harry replied, still so angry that his teeth were clenched around his words. "They already took _my_ wand a month ago!"

Damien didn't say anything. He couldn't bear the thought of someone taking away his wand. His mum had threatened to confiscate his wand if he pulled any pranks but she never actually did it. It was too painful for any witch or wizard to have their wand taken away. Damien felt a burst of sympathy for Harry.

They arrived at the portrait and Damien gave the password. It swung open and both boys climbed inside. Damien saw that the only ones still in the common room were his friends, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The rest had apparently gone to bed. That was unusual, seeing as on a Friday evening, most stayed up until at least midnight.

"Where is everyone?" Damien asked.

"Fred and George are putting on a show tonight." Ron answered. "Exploding fireworks. Everyone's gone to the astronomy tower to see it."

Damien nodded, he remembered Fred telling him about it only yesterday. He turned to see Harry head towards the stairs, to go up to the dorms. Damien followed behind him.

Harry entered his dorm, glad to see it empty for once. He began pulling off his school robes and tie, throwing it down onto the bed in annoyance. He couldn't shake off the anger he had at Moody.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Damien.

"Can't you leave me alone?" he bit out.

"I wanted to ask you something." Damien started. "Do you know Draco Malfoy?"

Harry paused, only for a moment before resuming his task of changing out of his clothes.

"No." he answered.

"I saw both of you walk out from the boys bathroom today." Damien said.

"So?" Harry asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"So, I thought maybe you both were in the bathroom, talking." Damien said.

Behind him, Ron arrived, Ginny and Hermione trailing behind him. It was clear from their expressions they came to see what Damien was talking to Harry about, they were concerned for their friend.

"I don't see how what I do is any of your business!" snapped Harry.

"You _were_ talking to him." Damien realised. "What were you doing talking with Malfoy, you're not friends with him are you?"

Harry stopped and looked pointedly at Damien.

"No, I'm not." he stated, then lip curling he asked, "But what if I was? If you can be friends with the likes of her, then I don't see why I can't be friends with Malfoy." Harry gestured with his head towards Hermione.

Damien didn't know Hermione was behind him until Harry pointed her out. He turned around to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looking shocked and disgusted.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked, taking a step towards Harry. "Hermione's worth ten times you and Malfoy put together! You're so bloody ridiculous, you have no right to talk to us like we're inferior to you!"

"But you are inferior," Harry replied, "especially to me."

Ron spluttered in indignation. Damien was caught between the crossfire of his brother and his best friend. He turned to Ron just as Hermione walked into the room and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ronald, don't. It's not worth it." she glared at Harry. "He's not worth it!"

Harry's eyes narrowed, his anger, already bubbling furiously just beneath the surface of his patience threatened to overflow.

"Not worth it?" He repeated. "So now I'm going to have to learn my worth from a dirty little _mudblood _like you!" he hissed at her.

The effect was instantaneous. All four teens looked like they had been hit with a hex. Ron, having reached his breaking point with Harry, grabbed his wand and aimed at him.

Damien shouted at Ron.

"Ron, no! He doesn't have a wand! Ron don't!…"

He darted towards him, to stop him but Ron had already reacted.

"Incarto!" Ron shouted and a yellow light came flying out of his wand, heading straight for Harry.

Harry moved out of the way so fast, it looked like he had simply disapparated and then apparated in front of Ron. With one hand, he grabbed a hold of Ron's wand armed hand, and his other hand curled into a fist. Harry threw a punch at Ron's face, snapping his head back and a very audible crack echoed in the room. Ron howled at the pain of his nose breaking. His free hand came up at once and tried to stop the stream of blood from his broken nose. In one fluid motion Harry snapped Ron's wrist. The loud cracking noise caused Damien, Ginny and Hermione to cry out in horror. Ron yelled out in agony, his wand clattered to the ground. Harry grabbed the front of Ron's robes and pulled him closer.

"Don't ever think about attacking me, Weasley! I can snap your neck just as easily!" Harry hissed at him.

He let go and Ron fell to the ground.

Ginny and Hermione were at Ron's side immediately. They helped him to his feet before hurrying him out of the dorm, heading to the hospital wing. Ginny had turned to throw a hatred filled glare at Harry before leaving with her injured brother. Damien was standing stock still, eyes on Harry. Without saying a single word, Damien turned and followed his friends.

xxx


	26. Playing Games

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

The first thing Harry expected the following morning, was Order members dragging him to the headmaster, so he could be reprimanded for hurting a student. Harry had half expected to be hauled out of bed in the middle of the night and had spent most of the night awake, almost in anticipation. But morning came and went and no one came for him.

When he saw James waiting for him outside the portrait door, he was sure he was going to get the usual threats and warnings, but James only smiled at him, bid him good morning and chatted pleasantly as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Your first week of school completed." James grinned, "How do you feel?"

Harry didn't answer, sticking firmly to his self promise of ignoring him. James didn't seem to mind. He carried on regardless.

"It's a strange feeling. I remember mine, even though it's so long ago." James reminisced. "I remember being so relieved I had got past the first week, but I was awfully homesick..." he stopped mid-sentence, mentally cursing himself for the slip-up.

Harry glanced up at him, his eyes cold and hard. He looked away in disgust and quickened his pace, walking away from him. James sighed and ran to catch up.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" James asked. "Saturdays are usually the busiest days in Hogwarts, everyone is up to something."

Harry continued walking, not even looking in James' direction. James went quiet for a few minutes before suddenly remembering something.

"Harry, wait, I have something for you." he stopped and reached into his robes to pull out the wand.

Harry's cold gaze swept past the wand and met James'.

"Satisfied?" he asked coldly.

"It was wrong of Kingsley and Moody to take your wand." James placated. "I wouldn't have let them take it from you if I knew." he offered the wand back to it's owner.

Harry took the wand and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Yeah, right!" he scoffed.

The walked in silence after that. As soon as they turned the corner, Harry saw the single figure, waiting at the doors to the Great hall. He faltered, his steps that had been keen and eager to get away from James, were now hesitant and slow.

Lily smiled nervously at the sight of Harry and James approaching. She had rehearsed what she was about to say with James about ten times already but now that she was about to speak to Harry, she suddenly felt very anxious.

"Good morning, Harry." she greeted as soon as he was within earshot.

Harry ignored her. Lily had guessed as much, so she pushed on.

"Welcome to your first weekend at Hogwarts." She smiled. "Saturday's are usually the busiest days in Hogwarts, everyone is up to something." she continued. She caught the look on James' face and remembered a moment later that _that_ was supposed to be his line. She shook the mess-up out of her mind and pushed on. "Do you have anything planned?"

Harry sent her a scathing look, but otherwise remained silent.

"Right, yes, well I can imagine there's not much you would be interested in, not yet anyway." Lily muttered, feeling slightly panicked at how horrible this attempt was going. She took in a breath, she would just put it out there and see what happened. "I was wondering, I mean, me and James were wondering," she corrected at the look James sent her, "since you don't have any classes today and you're not up to much, if perhaps you would like to join me and James in my staff quarters?" she looked up at him then, meeting his icy gaze, immediately wishing she hadn't. "We thought today would give us an opportunity to just sit and...talk, just us, as a...family." she implored.

Harry gave her a long look before turning to look at James.

"Go to hell, both of you!" he hissed.

He turned and walked into the hall, leaving James and Lily standing outside in more than just sore disappointment.

xxx

Harry walked past the Gryffindors table, ignoring the countless head nods, smiles and waves. He noticed the Weasley twins with Lee Jordan, exchanging what looked like brightly coloured sweets for a handful of coins with the surrounding students. He had seen the trio do 'business' with other students over the course of last week. It seemed Damien was right, the twins and Lee were repeating their seventh year but all they were interested in was their 'jokes and tricks' merchandise.

As Harry walked along the table, searching for a quiet place to sit, he saw Ron Weasley sitting with his sister on one side and Hermione on the other. Damien was across from him. They all looked up at Harry as he past them and Ron quickly diverted his gaze. Harry moved past them, heading for the quietest part of the table. He sat down, pulling a plate towards him.

He had not even taken a bite of his toast when Damien suddenly appeared and sat down before him.

"I need to talk to you." Damien said seriously.

"When do you ever _not_ need to talk to me?" Harry asked.

"What happened yesterday," Damien started, his voice quiet and strained. "Harry, you…you can't go around...treating people like that!" he struggled with his words, frustrated. "You can't call others such _disgusting_ names and you can't hurt them like you hurt Ron!"

"And you think just because _you're_ telling me this I'm going to listen?" Harry asked, annoyed. He leaned closer to Damien. "Just because you're a spoiled little brat who gets whatever the hell he wants from his no good parents, doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do!"

Damien was taken aback. He straightened up in his seat and took a deep breath, to calm himself before speaking to his elder brother.

"First of all, I'm not some spoiled kid who gets everything I want. Second, if you ever call our parents that again I will show you just how much damage _I _can do."

Harry chuckled.

"_You're_ threatening _me_?" he asked with amusement. "Listen here kid, I've hurt more people than you've _met_ in your life. I don't know what you've been told about me, but it obviously isn't the truth since you don't seem to realise how much pain I can cause you."

"I'm not afraid of you." Damien said. "I know that I probably should be, especially after last night, but I'm not. I don't fear you in the _slightest_."

"Don't worry," Harry smirked at him. "you will."

Damien shrugged.

"I could never fear you. Whether you like it or not you're my brother and I can't fear or hate my own blood. No matter what you say or do."

Harry found to his dismay that he didn't have an answer to that. He watched as Damien got to his feet.

"By the way, we've not mentioned last night's incident to anyone so you shouldn't either."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It would only cause problems." Damien said unhappily. "Not only for you but for Ron as well. He attacked you when you didn't have a wand."

Harry didn't reply and watched as Damien walked back to his friends, again feeling confused to his core by the youngest Potter.

xxx

The days turned to weeks and sooner than Harry thought possible, he had been at Hogwarts for a month. Harry had continued to try and isolate himself from the rest of the students. He had succeeded, with the exception of Damien. The youngest Potter had continued to follow Harry around like a faithful puppy. He continued to sit with Harry at meal times, making small talk or joined him in the common room in the evenings. No matter how horrible he was to Damien or how much he insulted him, Damien refused to leave him alone.

Ever since the 'incident' Ron made a special attempt to avoid Harry, even as far as waiting until the very end of the day to go to his bed, so he didn't have to see him in the dormitory. Ron along with Hermione and Ginny would periodically try and convince Damien to give up on the _Dark Prince_ and sit with them at meal times but Damien would shake his head and insist on keeping Harry company.

Damien's attempts weren't fruitless. After ignoring him, insulting him, even threatening him and seeing that it was useless, Harry started responding to Damien's conversations. It was still no more than one worded answers or just a non verbal shrug, but it seemed enough for Damien. The younger boy would happily rattle off a long winded story, just so that he wasn't sitting in silence with his brother.

James and Lily weren't as successful as Damien. They continued in their attempts to bring Harry closer but they were always pushed away brutally. James continued escorting Harry to and from classes but his conversations were always one sided. Harry had chosen to remain silent when in his company, which hurt James more than Harry's sharp retorts. Lily would often try and corner Harry at the end of Potions class but got nothing more than scathing looks and rejection in return.

The only person Harry sought out to speak to was Draco Malfoy. They met on two occasions over the last month. Ever since Damien questioned him about speaking to Draco, Harry had taken precaution, opting to minimise his meetings with Draco. They still didn't have a system in place to meet without raising suspicion and Harry didn't want to get caught out. There was a forever changing rota of Order members posing as Aurors, that were watching him and he didn't want Draco coming under their radar. Mad-Eye Moody was the only Auror that refused to leave Hogwarts. He remained in place, his magical blue eye fixed on Harry throughout the day, every day.

Being stuck in Hogwarts, unable to communicate with the one person that was his friend, had Harry frustrated to no end. His only outlet was, of course, Professor Severus Snape. His DADA class lessons were quickly turning into torture sessions for the greasy haired Professor. Harry would ridicule and belittle anything Snape was teaching. The threats of detention would get laughed at, taking away Gryffindor house points only seemed to make Harry happier and if Snape got aggressive, Harry would drop subtle hints about his father's temper, which always made Snape back down quickly.

Currently the said Professor was with the Headmaster, complaining about the thorn in his side, Harry Potter.

"I just can't take it anymore! He actually laughed at me when I was teaching the deflection jinx. He laughed, Albus!" Snape said. " Of course I can't do anything to scare him and he knows it! At the last Death Eater meeting, the Dark Lord asked how Harry was doing and when I mentioned his charming classroom manners, the Dark Lord warned me that if Harry was ever punished by _any_ teacher he would have _my_ head! I can't take this stress anymore."

Dumbledore pulled his hands away from his chin and met Snape's frustrated glare.

"I know it's difficult," he started, "but if you remain calm, the situation will get better. Harry is only testing his boundaries, pushing the ones he thinks he can control. It is understandable, he is frustrated..."

"He's not the only one!" Snape snarled back.

"Severus," Dumbledore calmed, "it will pass. Harry will come to accept his situation sooner or later. A little patience is all that is needed."

"Do you really believe that?" Snape asked, scrutinising the aged wizard. "It's been a month since he was brought to Hogwarts and other than testing my patience and resolve not to kill him, what has he done?"

"It's not what he will do, but what he will refuse to do that is the question." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling.

Snape paused, onyx eyes studying the white haired wizard.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Harry has showed great empathy in the past, a trait many would think impossible due to his relationship with Voldemort." Dumbledore explained. "This empathy is what made him help Poppy's children. He refused to stand back and let them die. That is the key, Severus, the key that will help us bring him back, back to the right side and what will help us destroy Voldemort."

"How?" Snape asked, annoyed. "How are we going to exploit his empathetic nature, if he even has one." he added on with scorn.

Dumbledore smiled.

"We won't." Dumbledore replied. "Where there is empathy, remorse usually follows." he smiled and leaned back in his seat, "and everyone knows, remorse is the road to redemption."

xxx

The owl post was always the nosiest part of breakfast. The sound of flapping wings, hoots of countless owls and the excited yelps of students receiving gifts and letters from home was enough to drown out all other noise in the vastly big hall.

Harry wasn't paying attention to the owl post, he never did, except of course the first time he had witnessed the mass of birds flying into the hall, dropping parcels and envelopes along the way to the waiting students below. He had stared at the sight, awed despite himself, but when he felt Dumbledore's eyes on him he had immediately looked away and pretended to look bored, playing with his breakfast. Since then, he made a point in never looking up when the owls arrived.

Damien was sitting in front of Harry, telling him in annoying detail about the prank he had spectacularly failed at yesterday, when a scrawny brown owl landed in front of him. Harry glanced over at him, mildly curious as to who had sent him a letter, since both his parents were with him at the school. Damien excitedly reached out for the owl, untying the scroll from the tiny leg and unfurling it quickly. He read the first few lines and grinned.

"It's from uncle Siri!" he announced.

Harry looked away.

"He's saying he's going to be coming to Hogwarts soon!" Damien cried with clear excitement. "He's asking if I need anything. I might ask him to bring me a new pack of dungbombs, I'm running low on them." Damien mused aloud. "He's asking about you." Damien said to Harry, looking over at him.

Harry didn't say anything, pretending he didn't hear him.

"I can't wait until he comes." Damien said, scrolling up the parchment again. "He'll help me plan the ultimate prank!"

Harry gave Damien an irritated look but refrained from saying anything to him. He focused on finishing his bowl of porridge. It was perhaps a minute or two afterwards that it struck Harry how quiet the hall had suddenly become. He glanced up and saw that nearly every student was leaning over a copy of the newspaper, _The Daily Prophet._ Those who didn't have a copy, had got up and huddled around other students to read their copy of the newspaper. Every student had an expression of surprise or horror on their faces. Slowly a babble broke out, spreading throughout the hall. Every eye suddenly turned to the Gryffindor table.

Harry saw the stares were directed at one brown haired boy sitting amongst the sixth year Gryffindors. Neville didn't seem to be aware that he was the centre of everyone's attention. His attention was on the newspaper before him. His colour had paled, his brown eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched hard.

"What's going on?" Damien asked, looking around him.

Harry turned to his other side and saw a third year with a copy of the newspaper. He reached over and snatched it, earning a surprised and indignant, 'hey!' in response but he ignored it. He read the headline and felt his heart give an unpleasant leap in his chest. Written in big bold letters across the front page of the Daily Prophet were the words, '_The Dark Prince Murdered the Chosen One's Family!_'

_'There has been a new statement issued recently that claims to have a confession from the infamous Dark Prince, currently imprisoned at a highly classified prison, serving a life sentence for crimes against the wizarding world. According to this statement, an update has been added to the already growing list of horrific crimes committed by the son of You-Know-Who. It is claimed that the Dark Prince admitted to have tortured and brutally murdered Frank and Alice Longbottom. Their badly mutilated remains had been found at their home a little over two years ago. Frank and Alice Longbottom were both Aurors but many speculate the reason they were targeted by You-Know-Who was because of their only son, Neville Longbottom. For some he is known as the 'Chosen One'. It has been the subject of many debates for the last sixteen years, as to if there indeed is a Prophecy that links Neville Longbottom to the Dark Lord. Regardless of whether Mr Neville Longbottom is destined to face You-Know-Who or not, it seems he has reason now to face the Dark Prince, in answer for the cold blooded murder of his parents.'_

Harry looked up from the paper, his eyes immediately seeking out Neville again. He saw Neville push the paper away from himself and suddenly he was up on his feet. Without meeting anyone's eyes, Neville turned and walked out of the hall, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Murmurs had already started in the Great hall and with Neville's abrupt exit, they intensified ten fold. Harry looked away from the doors and immediately he caught Ginny's eyes. She was clutching a copy of the paper but her eyes were fixed on him. Even Ron and Hermione were looking at him, horror and disgust clear in their expressions. Ginny shook her head at him in disdain before tearing her gaze away. She lifted up her bag, swung it around her shoulder and stood up to leave.

Harry looked away from her and found Damien's questioning gaze on him. He had a copy of the paper in front of him as well. He looked shocked more than anything.

Harry found himself turning his head to the side as he looked up at the staff table. The blue eyes were waiting to meet his. Something in those calm blue eyes told Harry that this was Dumbledore's doing. Harry had never felt so angry in his life. He glared hatefully at Dumbledore, furious beyond belief. His hands under the table were curled into tight fists, so hard it hurt. He saw the small, barely noticeable smile spread on Dumbledore's face and that was the moment Harry lost it. He didn't care anymore that he was trapped at Hogwarts. He didn't care Order members were watching him. He didn't even care about the Dementors swirling around in the sky high above him. He got up, eyes still on Dumbledore, watching as the surrounding teachers got clearly nervous at his actions. Dumbledore continued to sit calmly, watching Harry with cool blue eyes. Harry turned, breaking eye contact and walked out of the hall.

xxx

Harry could barely wait for Potions to end. He had paid absolutely no attention to the lesson, resulting in the poor brewing of the 'Draught of the Living Dead' potion. But Harry didn't care. He knew how to make the potion, he didn't have to prove it at Hogwarts.

As soon as it was time to pack up, Harry dropped his note beside Draco's seat. Draco discreetly retrieved it and slipped it into his bag.

Harry packed up and left, the first one to leave the classroom.

xxx

Draco had barely been waiting for half a minute when Harry arrived. He was surprised that Harry told him to meet in the boy's bathroom, as he had complained about almost being caught by Damien the last time they met here. But before he could do much more that open his mouth to speak, Harry had reached him and the look on his face shut Draco up at once.

"Get the Slytherin's ready!" Harry hissed before he even came to rest before Draco. "It's time we taught Dumbledore a lesson!"

"What's going on?" Draco asked, confused. "What did he do?"

"He just crossed the line." Harry growled.

"You mean about the stuff in the papers today?" Draco asked. "That was Dumbledore's doing?"

Harry's anger filled eyes gave Draco his answer. He went quiet for a moment before meeting his best friend's eyes again.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I need some money and I need to know exactly where your common room entrance is and it's password." Harry said.

"Okay," Draco answered, already reaching into his robes pocket to pull out his money bag. "What is it you need me to do?"

"I'll tell you once I get everything I need." Harry replied.

"Be careful," Draco warned, handing over his money bag to Harry. "Don't forget there are eyes watching you. Don't get caught doing anything stupid."

Harry shook his head, his anger making his hands tremble.

"He thinks he can mess around with me," he said quietly. "He thinks he can get away playing games with me." Harry met Draco's eyes. "But he doesn't know who he's up against. If he wants to play," he smirked, "then we'll play."

xxx


	27. Let's Go Riot

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

How a place as big and as populated as Hogwarts remained completely silent at night, was a mystery to Draco. He stood pondering the question, thinking about how many people were asleep in beds at this very moment. How many of them snored? How would it be if the castle allowed the echoes of all those snores to reverberate throughout? He shook his head at his own thoughts but despite himself, his hearing strained, to see if he could detect even the slightest of noise. But the only sound he noticed was the faint crackling of the flames in the fireplace. He glanced over at the clock, hanging above the mantelpiece.

Quarter to midnight.

That's the time Harry had said he would come. And Harry was never late.

Draco shifted, sighing tiredly. He was leaning against the wall, next to the entrance door, waiting for Harry, but a part of him doubted he would turn up. Despite his friends punctuality, there was the impossibility of sneaking here at this time of night with Aurors spying on him. He knew the Order members would keep a closer eye on Harry at night, in case the Dark Prince tried to slip away during nightfall.

A faint whisper and suddenly the door to the Slytherin common room slid open. Draco straightened up, pulling his weight away from the wall. He glanced out and frowned. There was no one there. Draco was puzzled. He could have sworn he heard a faint voice hissing out the password. Why else would the door just open like that?

Draco stayed were he was, waiting, not making a sound. The door slid shut and Draco still remained where he was, grey eyes scanning the door warily. Suddenly, right before him, a head appeared as if from thin air. Harry grinned at Draco, who just about managed not to cry out in surprise.

"Evening, Draco." Harry greeted.

"What...?" Draco stared at the floating head, "What are you doing?"

Harry grinned and slid off the invisibility cloak, revealing the rest of him to a thoroughly shocked looking Draco.

"Making sure I'm not seen." he replied.

Draco stared in awe at the cloak in Harry's hands.

"Where did you get an invisibility cloak from?" he asked, annoyed that he never had one.

"I _borrowed_ it." Harry answered with a smirk. "Damien Potter used it to sneak in and see me when I was at the headquarters. He mentioned he brought it with him to Hogwarts, to use in one of his mindless pranks I assume, so I figured I could make some use of it."

Draco smirked as well, fingering the exceptional cloak.

"Why not make complete use of it?" he asked. "Just wear it and walk right out the front door?"

Harry's smile faded and he shook his head.

"I can't. That bastard Moody guards the front door night and day, and his magical eye can see through the cloak."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"Damien told me. He was caught last year by Moody when he came to see Dumbledore. Damien was trying to sneak outside past curfew." he shrugged at the look Draco was giving him. "That boy talks about everything. His stories are never ending."

Draco pulled the cloak out of Harry's hands, grinning.

"Well, too bad Damien Potter has lost his precious cloak."

Harry yanked the cloak back.

"Don't be stupid," he scolded. "I have to put the cloak back where I got it. Otherwise he'll know it's missing and he'll get suspicious."

Draco made a face but didn't say anything.

Harry turned, glancing around the Slytherin common room. He sighed with disappointment at the sight of the room, with it's greenish lamps and chairs. He frowned at the skulls decorating the low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room. He glanced back at Draco, who was watching him amusedly.

"How much better is this compared to the Gryffindorks room?" he asked, grinning.

Harry, who was greatly unimpressed with the Slytherin common room's décor, remained silent. He wasn't going to say it out loud. He would never praise anything remotely related to Gryffindor, even if he found it to be better. Instead of answering, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out two small cubes, no bigger than a pair of dice and his wand. He put both cubes onto the stone floor of the dungeon and waved his wand.

"Engorgio."

The two cubes began rapidly growing in size until two full sized boxes, as tall as Harry's knee, were sitting before them.

Curious, Draco knelt down, prying open one of the boxes. Whatever he was expecting inside, it wasn't this. He looked up at Harry with surprised eyes.

"Are these...?"

"Yeah," Harry interrupted. He pulled out a last item from his pocket and handed it to Draco. "I don't have time to explain everything." he said. "What you have to do and when to do it, is listed here."

Draco took the scrolled up parchment from Harry and unfurled it. His grey eyes scanned the writing and his face twisted to show his shock.

"Harry," he shook his head, "are you sure about this?"

Harry in turn narrowed his eyes at him.

"Beyond your capability?" he asked, his tone cold.

Draco stood up, the parchment clutched in one hand.

"Not at all." he argued. "But the consequences..."

"Are not your concern." Harry interrupted again.

"They are if this comes back to me!" Draco argued.

Harry smirked, his expression softening a little.

"Always worried about your own behind." he teased. "Don't worry. It won't come back to you. That's why I want you to use these." he gestured to the two boxes at his feet. "And if you time them exactly as I have instructed, then you'll have nothing to worry about."

Draco nodded, glancing down at the two boxes.

"Alright," he sighed, "it'll be done."

Harry nodded at him. He moved towards the door, already sliding the cloak to sit at his shoulders.

"Oh, and Draco," he turned to face the blond. "Don't forget to destroy the note." he nodded at the parchment in Draco's hand.

"I know!" Draco bit out annoyed. "I'm not stupid."

"Then why do you act like one?" Harry asked.

He smiled at the indignant look Draco gave him and slipped the cloak over his head to hide completely from view. The door opened and a moment later slid shut, leaving Draco alone.

Draco Malfoy looked down at the parchment and then the two boxes. He shook his head, thinking about what his friend had planned as revenge on Dumbledore. He read the parchment once again. Confident that he would remember everything listed in it, he walked over to the fireplace and dropped the scroll into the flames. Only once the parchment was reduced to ash, did Draco stand up, preparing to go to bed. He took the two boxes with him to his dormitory.

He smirked as he made his way, thinking about what he and the handful of chosen Slytherins would do tomorrow at the Dark Prince's command.

Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit it.

Literally.

xxx

James walked down the corridor to the Great hall, chatting to a silent Harry, recalling his time at Hogwarts.

"I used to hate Binns, seriously, I used to fall asleep all the time in his class." he told him. "If it wasn't for Remus' notes, I would have failed History of Magic!"

Harry, as per his usual behaviour with James, stayed quiet and pretended to not have heard him.

James lapsed into silence, having run out of topics to talk about. They reached the hall and James watched as Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, seeking out the quietest part of the table. He sighed heavily. One month and Harry was still fighting to stay distant and unattached. He felt the familiar panic spread inside him at the thought of how little time he had been given by the Ministry. Three, maybe four months, that's all they had left. If Harry didn't show any progress or offer any information on Voldemort in four months time, then the Ministry would step in and take him away.

James felt his appetite diminish completely at the thought. He turned around and walked out of the hall, almost walking straight into Minerva McGonagall.

"Sorry!" James apologised, "I didn't see you there."

"Mr Potter," McGonagall reproached. "Do look where you are going."

The reply, 'yes, professor' almost slipped out his mouth but he managed to stifle it. Some habits died hard.

McGonagall scrutinised him through narrowed eyes.

"Have you already finished lunch?" she asked. "I didn't realise I was running late."

"No, you're not late," James explained, "I just...wasn't hungry."

McGonagall continued to study him before nodding tightly at him.

"Well, since you have a spare moment, I would like to speak to you," she said. "If you come to my office, I have something to show you."

xxx

McGonagall placed the thick pile of parchments onto her desk for James to look through.

"These are the homework assignments handed in by Harry." she started.

James moved to the pile of paperwork with a sigh.

"What's he done?" he asked anxiously.

"Take a look at his marks." McGonagall prompted.

James looked down at the top sheet of the pile and saw that it was a Charms essay. His eyes were immediately pulled to the red marked 'O' on the top right hand corner. James frowned. Harry got the top grade for his sixth year Charms homework. Was that what McGonagall wanted to show him? He flipped through the parchments, his heart speeding up at the sight of the red inked 'O' on every homework piece, save one, an 'EE' on his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay.

He looked back up at McGonagall, having finished looking through the work.

"As the Head of Gryffindor House, I get reports from all other teachers for every Gryffindor pupil." McGonagall explained. "Every professor, even Severus Snape, has commended Harry's extensive knowledge and thoroughly detailed answers in class and in his essays."

James couldn't help but grin.

"That's wonderful!" he beamed.

"I wouldn't get too excited."McGonagall warned. She pulled open a drawer and lifted out another parchment. She handed it to James. "This is his test paper from yesterday's Charms class."

Warily, James reached over and took the paper. He glanced over it, his brow knitting with confusion. He turned it over to check the back of it.

"It's blank." he said.

"Indeed, it is." she replied. "He refused to do the test, even though his coursework so far has indicated he understands the material. In fact, he goes out of his way to prove his knowledge. For my class he handed in a six foot essay when only three foot was required." she nodded at James' surprised expression. "At every opportunity, he highlights the fact that he knows far more than what we are teaching him, but when it came to the test, he purposefully handed in a blank test paper."

"I don't understand why?" James said.

"He's making a point." McGonagall answered. "He wants to show us that he knows what it is we are asking from him but he's not going to answer. That is why he completed all the coursework and the homework assignments but refused to do the actual class test." McGonagall's expression softened and she leaned towards James. "Harry is obviously a smart boy," she gestured to the pile of essays. "Had he been any other student, I would have been honoured to have him in my house." she ignored James' offended expression. "But, my personal feelings for him aside, I would hate to have someone with his capability wasted because of his defiant attitude."

James nodded.

"I will talk to him," he promised, "but to be honest, I don't know what good it will do. He doesn't respond to anything I say."

McGonagall didn't say anything but she stood up from her seat.

"Perseverance will lead to success, sooner or later."

James stood up as well, smiling grimly.

"I sure hope so." he added quietly.

xxx

Lunch was in full swing, the hall almost filled to it's maximum capacity. Happy chattering of students, from first year to seventh, filled the air and at the staff table, the professors were also discussing various topics.

Harry surveyed them, the students, the staff, even the house ghosts that had appeared, hovering over their respective house tables. His gaze searched past all of them, seeking out the Slytherin at the far end table. His eyes met Draco's, for only the briefest of moments, but he noticed the tension in them. Of course, no one else would be able to look at Draco Malfoy and come to the conclusion that he was nervous. Draco had his features arranged perfectly into a mask of indifference. He was eating his food, making the usual conversation with his cronies and looked like he had not the slightest of idea what was about to happen.

But being the one who arranged everything, Draco Malfoy knew exactly what was about to happen.

Harry inwardly grinned. He was ticking off the minutes in his head, counting down to the minute the clock struck half past twelve and his plan would come into action. His gaze flickered to the staff table again, seeking out the Headmaster. The wizard was in deep conversation with the Herbology professor.

Harry waited, his mental countdown reaching the last few seconds.

_'...8...7...6'_

The doors to the Great hall opened and James entered, deep in conversation with McGonagall.

_'...5...4...3'_

Dumbledore looked around and met Harry's gaze dead on.

_'...2...1'_

Suddenly the Great hall was plunged into darkness. Every single torch was put out, the sunshine beaming through the windows and enchanted ceiling was blanketed. The darkness was of such intensity, it felt as if complete blindness had fallen upon everyone.

For the very first moment, no one said anything, surprise and shock stole away everyone's voices. Then, complete pandemonium broke out. Students began screaming. Harry figured they were mostly the first years, panicking. Voices shouted over each other, some questioning what was going on and others ordering everyone to be quiet. Red sparks suddenly erupted from the front of the hall, Harry presumed it was Dumbledore, trying to gain attention. It worked, shouts and cries quietened so they could hear what the Headmaster was saying.

"Everyone, please remain cal-"

Dumbledore's voice was drowned out by the sound of a terrific blast, the Great hall almost shook with the effect. The darkness was lit up by fierce lights, red and orange sparks roared to life in the shapes of enormous dragons and hippogriffs. The fireworks tore across the hall, from one end to the other, igniting the darkness. Screams burst through the hall as students scampered away from the tables, trying to get out of the way as the numerous fireworks came thundering towards them. When two fireworks collided with each other they burst into an explosion so fierce, it blew the windows out completely. A huge wheel of fireworks rolled down the length of the Gryffindor table, tearing it into two. Harry moved, pulling back as the wood before him split, sending the countless dishes flying into the air.

The screams were thick in the air, the darkness still blinding the occupants, the only light was the monstrous fireworks that were destroying the hall. The students, trying to get out of the way of the fireworks, bumped into one another, trying desperately to get to safety.

A shout amongst the deafening screams and suddenly the lights flickered on. Dumbledore had got rid of the darkness but the fireworks were still ravaging the hall, destroying everything in it's path. A vanishing spell was directed at the nearest firework but instead of disappearing, the dragon shaped firework multiplied into ten additional fireworks.

With the lights restored, everyone could now see the devastation; the tables were broken, dishes were sprawled across the floor cracked into pieces, the windows were smashed, even the enchanted ceiling was slashed, a tear ripped across it from the blazing fireworks.

Now that they could see where they were going, the students turned to the doors to escape. Even with the Order members and the staff there, trying to get everyone to calm down, they trampled their way to the door. James was trying his level best to control the situation, to try and stop the chaotic scramble to get outside. But he couldn't stop the fearful students from wanting to escape.

The doors to the Great hall were slammed open and students rushed outside. A strange splashing sound accompanied by increased frantic screams made James dart towards the exit, fighting his way to the doors. He noted that the crowd had come to a halt at the threshold of the doors now. He finally managed to push his way through and stood at the doors, gaping at the sight that assaulted him.

A swamp, wide enough to reach the walls on either side, stretched from the threshold of the doors of the Great hall to the Grand staircase, was blocking their exit. James couldn't believe his eyes. A great number of students had fallen into the swamp, having blindly ran out from the hall.

James got to work immediately, reaching out and taking the hands of desperate and scared children, pulling them out of the swamp. Next to him, McGonagall began ordering students back into the hall, to stop anymore from falling in. Hogwarts staff and Order members were at James' side, pulling out the students.

With the last of the students pulled out of the dirty swamp, James turned to go back inside. The students were pressed up against the walls, some taking shelter under and behind broken table parts. The fireworks continued to explode around them. James watched as Dumbledore, Lily, Snape and McGonagall hurried towards the doors. Dumbledore began working on the swamp. With the swamp out of the way, everyone could get out safely.

James' frantic gaze searched the hall and found Damien, taking shelter under a broken part of the Ravenclaw table, Hermione and Ginny pressed on either side of him.

"James!"

Lily's voice brought his attention to her. She was by his side but staring at something directly before her. Following her gaze, he found what it was she was looking at. He saw Harry, through all the commotion and the chaos, he saw a perfectly calm Harry, standing next to the row of chairs at the staff table. He met James' stare with a smirk, one that made a chill run down James' spine.

James watched, horrified as Harry, very purposefully turned and looked at the one high backed chair in the middle of the row. Dumbledore's chair rocked a little. With another twisted smirk, directed at James, Harry moved his hand, just a bare inch towards the chair. Suddenly the chair toppled sideways, falling to the ground. James felt something stir inside him at the sight. Angrily he started towards Harry but it was too late. A last smirk and Harry closed his fist. The chair exploded, as violently as if it had been hit with a blasting hex.

James stopped, staring in shock at the splintered wood. Almost immediately he had to leap out of the way as a firework came crashing towards him. By the time James regained his balance and looked up, Harry was nowhere near the staff table.

xxx

It took Dumbledore no more than ten minutes to get rid of the swamps. It turned out that there were three swamps lined next to each other and each one had to be removed one at a time. The Great hall was evacuated and all the students were sent to their dorms, classes cancelled for the rest of the day. It was just as well, since the devastation wasn't confined to the Great hall alone.

"Everything is smashed?" James asked with horror.

"Everything." Lily confirmed brokenly. "My cauldrons, work stations, even the cupboard with ingredient supplies and potions was destroyed. I don't have a single vial that was left intact."

James shook his head.

"I don't believe this," he breathed, "and your potion lab was the only classroom destroyed?"

Lily shook her head.

"Severus' classroom was also smashed to bits. There's hardly anything left."

James took to pacing the floor, a hand running through his hair.

"I'm guessing fireworks were used in both classrooms?" he asked.

Lily nodded.

"Yeah."

James resumed his pacing.

"Potions and Defence, the only two classrooms destroyed along with the Great hall." he turned to look at Lily. "Think Harry's trying to tell us something?" he asked bitterly.

"You don't know that it was Harry..."

"Lily, please!" James stopped her. "Don't lie to yourself."

Lily slumped in her seat, defeated.

"How did he do it?" she asked in bewilderment. "He's watched day and night, how could he plan all this without anyone realising?"

"I don't know." James answered, returning to pacing again. "But I bet Dumbledore will try to find out." he said miserably.

xxx

The Gryffindor common room was packed full with students. It was almost dinner time, five hours had passed since the Great hall was vandalised and broken apart. In those five hours, all the Gryffindors had done was sit and wonder what the hell had happened. Harry had sat amongst them, silently taking in his success and waiting impatiently for the next part to begin.

His wait finished when the portrait door opened and Professor McGonagall walked inside. The chattering stopped immediately, every eye on the thin witch standing before them. She looked angrier than anyone had seen her. Behind her, two red haired twins appeared, looking solemn and depressed. No one, including Ron and Ginny, had ever seen Fred and George look as dejected as they did right now.

McGonagall's gaze scanned the room, lingering a moment or two on Harry before it swept past him.

"I have an announcement to make." she started. "As all of you may have suspected, an investigation was carried out to determine who was responsible for the vandalism of the Great hall today." she turned her head slightly to gesture to Fred and George behind her. "It has been discovered that the items used to create the havoc, came from Misters Fred and George Weasley. They both have confirmed to me that the items in question, the fireworks, the portable swamps and the instant darkness powder, all are part of their _joke_ merchandise."

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Fred corrected weakly.

McGonagall only turned around to glare at him, shutting him up instantly. She turned back to address the room.

"They have disclosed to me that these items were available to be purchased and many of you have bought these items." she scanned the room again with her narrowed eyes. "Those of you who wish not to be reprimanded, must bring any _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_ that you have to my office to be confiscated. You may pursue Misters Weasley for a refund."

Fred and George groaned and Fred opened his mouth to protest but George elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. McGonagall turned around to face them.

"Now, I ask you once more," she said, "did you sell to anyone outside Gryffindor?"

"No, Professor." George answered.

"We didn't really get the chance yet." Fred confessed.

McGonagall turned to face the room again.

"Have any of you sold anything you bought from Misters Weasley to individuals outside the house of Gryffindor?"

Murmurs of 'no, Professor' rang around the room.

McGonagall sighed, visibly disappointed.

"Very well, since it was individuals from the house of Gryffindor that were in possession of items used to vandalise school property, I have no choice but to place the blame on Gryffindor." she took in a breath and met the stares of the shocked looking students. "As punishment, all house points accumulated since the start of term will be taken away."

An uproar began, students jumped to their feet in protest. McGonagall raised a hand to silence them.

"I have no other choice." she said unhappily. "Gryffindor house points are now at zero."

"Professor no!" Hermione hurried to the front to face her. "Please, you can't do this! We were in second place!"

"I am aware of that." McGonagall replied tightly. "But as it stands, it was my students that had the fireworks and the swamps and the instant darkness powder so it must have been my students that caused the vandalism."

"Professor, no one in Gryffindor would do something like that!" Ginny defended.

"Well, Miss Weasley," McGonagall started. "someone just did."

Ginny fell quiet.

"As part of your punishment, all of you will help restore the damage caused to the school. Starting tomorrow, all of you will help restore the Great hall, the Potions lab and the Defence classroom." she turned to leave but stopped, "without magic." she added.

The students were left gaping as the head of their house turned and left, the portrait door sliding shut after her.

xxx

"This is insane!" Ron cried, "Why are we the ones being punished? We didn't do anything!"

"I can't believe we lost all our house points," Ginny said, "It's so unfair!"

"I didn't know the Potions lab and Defence class were also destroyed." Hermione said, clearly upset. "How did this happen?"

"Apparently, there were time lock spells on the fireworks." Fred said, "Professor McGonagall told us when we were in her office. She said the fireworks in both room went off the same time as the ones in the Great hall."

"I don't get it!" Ginny fumed, "How did your stuff get caught up in all this?" she asked both her brothers.

Fred and George both shrugged unhappily.

"I have no idea." Fred started.

"We just checked our supply," George added, "everything is accounted for. Nothing is missing."

"So how did _your_ fireworks and _your_ swamps get used?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know!" Fred answered angrily. "Stop asking us that!"

"It's sheer luck no one was hurt today." Damien shook his head. "If those fireworks had hit anyone-" he shuddered.

"Nothing would have happened." George assured him. "All our fireworks are safety encoded. If they come into contact with human flesh, they pass through them, just like smoke. If you came into contact with them, they would simply leave you feeling slightly warmer than usual."

"That's good thinking." Angelina muttered, impressed by their design.

George shrugged again, uncharacteristically glum.

"Well, they caused enough damage to everything else." Ron said. "They literally ripped the Great hall apart."

"I don't even want to see what state the rooms are in." Hermione added miserably.

"How did this happen?" Damien asked again. "It doesn't make any sense. You both have checked your stocks, they haven't been touched. So where did that stuff come from?" his eyes scanned the common room again. "Unless someone who bought from you really did sell their stuff on or they were the ones who carried out the prank."

"This wasn't a prank." Hermione corrected. "This was an attack! A full blown violent attack!"

"Calm down, Hermione. It wasn't an attack." Angelina said. "It was obviously someone's idea of an interesting prank."

"It wasn't me!" Damien quickly brought up both hands.

"Or us!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Well, there is one other prankster left in Gryffindor." Angelina reminded. "But he's sick in bed, so I guess it couldn't be him."

Suddenly Fred and George turned to stare at each other.

"Of course!" Fred cried.

"Why didn't we think of him!" George scrambled up from his seat and both brothers made a dash for the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Angelina turned to stare at the other four.

"Was it something I said?"

xxx

Fred and George burst into their dorm room and headed for the bed with it's drapes pulled around it. They yanked it open, making the boy startle awake behind them.

"What-? Oh, hey guys." Lee yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "What is it?"

"Lee, did you sell your stuff to anyone?" Fred asked urgently.

"Hmm, what?" Lee asked sleepily.

"Your stuff, the supplies we gave you, did you sell any of it?" George asked.

Lee turned over to his side, his eyes slipping shut but he muttered,

"All of it."

"You sold all of it?" Fred asked.

"Lee, I swear to God, I'm going to smack you awake!" George threatened.

Lee blearily cracked open an eye.

"I'm not well, you arse!" he groaned. "Leave me alone."

"We will, just as soon as you tell us who you sold your stuff to?" Fred demanded.

Lee yawned again.

"Potter," he grumbled.

"Damien?" Fred asked.

"No, the other one," in his fevered state, Lee couldn't bring the name to his lips fast enough. "Harry, Harry Potter." he finally managed.

Fred and George turned to stare at one another. The famous Weasley temper flared up and both boys got a pink tinge in their face and neck.

"You sure about this?" Fred hissed out.

"Yeah," Lee replied sleepily. "He gave me almost two hundred galleons for the whole lot. I'd remember that."

Fred and George had enough. They turned and bolted back downstairs, leaving Lee to fall back to sleep.

xxx

Harry was sitting by the fireplace, a textbook in his lap. He wasn't reading it, he already knew the majority of the charms detailed. It was merely a excuse, so no one would come to make conversation with him.

It didn't stop the Weasleys though. All four red haired Weasleys came to stop before him, Hermione and Damien followed behind them.

"It was you!" Fred hissed at him.

Harry looked up at him, his gaze shifting to all six. The rest of the Gryffindors were too busy talking amongst themselves, venting their frustration about the injustice, to pay attention elsewhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb!" George warned. "Lee already told us you gave him two hundred galleons for his stock of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

Harry closed his book and put it to the side.

"So what if I did?" He asked calmly.

"You set this up!" Fred hissed, "you're the one who vandalised the Great hall and set up the fireworks in the Potions lab and Defence classroom. You're the reason we lost all our house points!"

Harry smiled at him.

"Your point is?"

Fred straightened up, his eyes glittering angrily at him.

"You're not going to get away with this." Ron threatened. "We're going straight to McGonagall."

Harry leaned back in his seat, amusement clear in his eyes.

"So what if you do?" he asked. "You think telling her will change anything?" he smirked at them. "I confess that it was me," he said, "I'm the one who set up the Great hall and the Potions lab and indeed the Defence classroom. I am the one responsible for destroying all of it. But then what?" he taunted. "What difference will that make to your punishment?" he stood up, looking Fred in the eyes. "Unfortunately, I'm also in the house of Gryffindor, so the blame will still lie with Gryffindor." He took great pleasure in the look of anger in Fred's eyes. "Telling McGonagall that it was me will still leave your house with zero points." he smirked at him. "And anyway, you'll never prove it was me. There is an army of Aurors watching me, I never left their sights all day. At what point could I have set it all up?"

"You...!" Ginny spluttered in anger. "You don't deserve to be in Gryffindor!" she spat, not able to stop herself.

Harry smiled at her.

"You have your Headmaster to thank for that."

He walked away, leaving all six behind him, feeling utterly helpless.

xxx

As promised, the next day brought a whole lot of cleaning to do for the Gryffindors. They were forced out of their beds at six in the morning and after getting dressed, they set about fixing the Great hall so it was somewhat acceptable for breakfast time.

The students groaned and complained as they heaved the broken tables and chairs out of the hall. The windows had already been repaired but the tear in the enchanted ceiling was still there. The floors had been scorched by the fireworks and at places, the marble had cracked and chipped.

The floors were being brushed and cleaned by one half of the students, while the other half lifted the debris and hauled it outside.

Harry was with the Gryffindors, McGonagall had made a special effort in ensuring Harry was at the forefront. She directed him towards the rubble.

"A strong boy like you will have no trouble with lifting heavy weights." she told him with poorly disguised contempt.

Harry smiled at her and made his way to the mess, to lift the heavy pieces of rubble and take them out into the main corridor. It gave him great pleasure to know that the staff was aware he was responsible for the vandalism, but they couldn't do anything about it. The only thing they could do was make him work, but in all honesty, he didn't mind the work. He made himself think it was a strange training exercise, to give him a good workout. He had missed his training regime ever since being captured. He took the opportunity and lifted the heavy rubble, substituting it for weights.

He saw Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione throwing him nasty looks but he simply grinned back at them, immensely enjoying their frustration. Damien was working quietly, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Harry!"

Harry looked over at the sound of his name. He found Neville waving him over, at one end of what was left of the Hufflepuff table.

"Can you grab the other end of this?"

Harry felt his good mood dissipate. He begrudgingly went over to him, taking the other end into his hands.

"Thanks mate!" Neville puffed. "I had Dean helping me, but he disappeared somewhere."

Harry nodded. Both boys guided the large broken part of the table out of the hall. They set it down next to the growing pile of broken wood.

"Phew!" Neville breathed, "that thing was damn heavy." He wiped at his brow.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, already walking towards the hall again.

"I can't believe this happened yesterday." Neville said, looking around at the broken pieces of house table and chairs. "If I find out who did this, I swear, I'm going to give them a good thrashing!"

Harry, despite himself, grinned.

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neville looked up at him and smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"I may not look it, but I tell you, I'm plenty powerful." he laughed.

Harry nodded. Neville wasn't chubby, not by any stretch of the imagination but he wasn't muscular either.

"I'll take your word for it." he replied.

Both boys made their way back into the hall.

"Plenty of people prank at school." Neville said as both he and Harry lifted another piece of the table and began taking it out. "But this, this wasn't a joke. It's not funny in the least."

"Maybe it wasn't supposed to be funny." Harry said.

Neville and Harry set the piece in the corridor and walked back into the hall.

"Well whatever it was meant to be, I hope it was bloody worth it!" he said. "Hogwarts isn't just a school, for almost ten months out of the year, it's your home." he shook his head. "Who would do this to their own home?"

Harry didn't say anything. He watched as Neville walked away, lifting smaller pieces and carrying them out. He turned around, to resume his work, but found the fiery red haired Ginny standing before him.

"You're a real jerk, you know that!" she said to him.

"Is that right?" Harry asked, his smirk back in place.

"Does this make you feel good?" Ginny asked, gesturing to the destroyed hall. "Does seeing a place in ruins make you happy?"

"Excessively." Harry replied, walking around her to pick up more debris.

Ginny followed behind him, apparently not done yet.

"How can you be so cold?" she asked angrily. "Don't you feel even a little bit guilty? All of us are here working because of you and what you did! Our house is going to finish last this term because you lost us all our house points, doesn't that bother you?"

"So you don't get a lousy cup this year, big deal." Harry replied.

"It's not about the cup," Ginny argued. "It's about you and how cruel you are!"

Harry stood up, holding an armful of broken wood.

"You have no idea how cruel I am," he told her, "and it would be better for you to never find out."

Ginny stopped, seemingly remembering _whom_ she was arguing with.

"You really are evil!" she breathed, "You have no remorse, no guilt, no _soul_!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's me," he replied. "What would I want from a pesky soul? It only gets in the way."

Ginny recoiled, like she had been burned. Her brown eyes narrowed with hate.

"Of course you don't have a soul," she started, her voice dropping even quieter, "if you did, you wouldn't be able to look Neville in the eye after what you did to his family!"

Harry didn't respond but his green eyes hardened at once. Ginny gave him a last scornful look and left.

xxx

Dumbledore looked up when a knock sounded on his door. It opened and McGonagall walked inside.

"As you requested, Headmaster, Mr Potter is here." she said.

Harry appeared from behind her, his expression blank and indifferent.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore replied from his seat behind his desk.

McGonagall left, not sparing a single glance to the dark haired boy she had summoned from the common room. She closed the door behind her, leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.

"Take a seat, Harry." Dumbledore gestured to the chair.

"I'd rather not," Harry replied, staying where he was. "You wanted to see me?" he asked, "what is it?"

Dumbledore smiled, he got up from his seat and moved towards Harry, to lessen the distance between them.

"Harry," he began, "I know that it must be difficult for you. To have everything about your life change so dramatically. I can understand your frustration."

"Frustration?" Harry asked, smirking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dumbledore fixed him with his calm blue eyes.

"It's no use, Harry," he said, "vandalising the school isn't going to upset me. I know that you are acting out and like I said, I understand why. That report in the Daily Prophet about Frank and Alice..."

"You understand nothing!" Harry suddenly spat at him. "This, what happened to your Great hall and two classrooms, this is only the beginning! I told you I would burn your precious school to the ground and trust me, I will!" he warned.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling madly.

"I know that you think I am upset about what happened, the devastation of school property, the broken furniture, the destroyed material in the classrooms, I can understand why you thought it would bother me." he kept his gaze fixed on Harry, "But I'm not upset. In fact, I am overjoyed that you acted in this way." at Harry's surprised look, he smiled even more. "You see Harry, I had a theory. In this theory, there were two points I needed to prove. Your actions yesterday, proved both of these points and thus, I know my theory is correct."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, angrily. "What's that?"

Dumbledore moved closer to Harry, so he was standing directly before him.

"The first point, is that regardless of what you may believe and how you may act, you are in fact, still only a child."

Harry's anger flared up at once. He glared at Dumbledore who looked saddened all of a sudden.

"You may not have had much of a childhood, but you, Harry, are still a child. Your actions are not any different to a child throwing a tantrum to get attention, to be noticed." he saw the rage build in the sixteen year old but he pushed past it, ignoring it. "The second point you proved was the most important point. One that makes me glad that you destroyed my Great hall and classrooms." he locked eyes with blazing green ones. "You acted out because you felt guilty." Dumbledore stated clearly. "You read the report in the newspaper and you acted out, because you felt guilty about what you did to Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Harry didn't move or speak, but kept his gaze locked with Dumbledore.

"My theory, Harry, was that you are redeemable. Whatever crimes you may have committed in the past, you are able to work past them because you are young enough to grow and you are able to feel remorse, which is what makes us human." Dumbledore stared at Harry. "You are still human enough to save Harry and that is worth more to me than the whole of Hogwarts."

Harry had enough.

"You don't know anything!" he hissed, so angry he could barely speak. "What I did to the Longbottoms I would do again in a heartbeat! You don't know me and you don't know what I am capable of! Believe me, Dumbledore, underestimating me will be the end of you!"

He stormed out of the office, leaving a smiling Dumbledore behind.

xxx


	28. Duelling Clubs and Quidditch Teams

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The Gryffindors were not happy. They were now sitting at zero points, a full four weeks since their term started and they had nothing to show for it. All because of a prank. Rumours had floated around the school, as to who was responsible for the vandalism of the Great hall. Everyone knew that it was Fred and George's merchandise used to create havoc and unsurprisingly, not everyone believed the troublesome twins were at all innocent. Fred and George found most of the animosity directed at them, fellow Gryffindors berated them for pulling such a stupid prank. Those who knew the twins were not foolish enough to destroy school property, demanded to know who they sold their merchandise to, outside the house of Gryffindor. The twins found their answer only served to make the others angrier. So, they opted to lie; that some of their merchandise was stolen.

The suspicion promptly fell on the house of Slytherin, whose students were adding fuel to the fire, by openly mocking the Gryffindors and their lack of house points. Draco Malfoy was the ringleader, teasing and tormenting any Gryffindor that crossed his path.

"I swear, if I could wipe that smirk from Malfoy's face...!" Ron glowered, glaring at the blond Slytherin from across the Great hall.

"Just ignore him." Hermione said, but even she couldn't help glower at Draco.

"I bet you he was the one who did it!" Ron hissed, so angry, his food lay in his plate untouched.

"How could he have got the stuff?" Ginny asked. "It wasn't really _stolen_." she whispered.

Ron looked at Damien, who kept his gaze focused purposefully on his plate.

"You said you saw them together," Ron said to Damien, "Harry knows Malfoy, doesn't he?"

Damien looked up at him wearily.

"Honestly, Ron, I don't know." he said tiredly. "Like I've told you before, I didn't actually see them talking together. They came out of the bathroom one after another, that's it."

"But it was just the two of them in the bathroom." Ron pointed out. "They could've been in there talking. Harry could have arranged to give him the stuff he got from Lee."

Damien shrugged.

"Could be, I don't know."

"In any case, we don't have proof that Malfoy knows Harry, or that Harry gave Draco anything to use in the prank." Hermione interrupted. "So let's just calm down, let this go and focus on getting our house points back."

"How do we do that?" Ginny asked.

"By getting every answer in class right." she tapped at her Transfiguration textbook, lying on the table next to her. "I've set up study hours, we all get together and study, so every one of us..."

Ron's groan drowned out the rest of her words. He looked over at Draco one last time before his gaze flitted over to Harry, sitting half way down the table. His blue eyes narrowed on him. He hated the both of them just as much as he hated studying.

xxx

A week passed and slowly the Gryffindors recovered somewhat from losing all of their house points. All of the Gryffindors, from first year to seventh were working on gaining house points, doing everything from answering questions in class to completing extra merit assignments in return for house points.

The only Gryffindor not bothered about house points was Harry. His unsocial habits had resulted in very few people speaking to him. The only one that continued to seek his company was Damien.

As Damien entered the Great hall, he spotted Harry straight away. He was sitting near the end of the table, halfway through his dinner already. Damien turned to his friends.

"Alright, see you guys in a bit, unless…you guys want to join me?" Damien asked hopefully.

"You feeling okay, Damy?" Ron asked incredulously.

Damien sighed.

"I know what happened was really wrong," he started, "but I think we should try to work past it. I mean, give Harry another chance."

"Damien! He broke Ron's wrist!" Hermione whispered furiously.

"I know but…" Damien looked at Ron, seeing his annoyed expression, "oh, come on Ron. You know that you shouldn't have attacked him. He didn't have his wand, he only did what he did to protect himself. It was self defence."

Ron snorted.

"Self defence? He could have done about a thousand other things rather than break my wrist!" he fumed. "And what about what he called Hermione?" he asked. "What excuse do you have for that? Or that stunt he pulled? He's the reason we lost all our house points!"

Damien fell silent.

"It's fine, Damy." Hermione said, placing a hand on Ron's arm to quieten him. "Harry's a part of your family. You should go and sit with him. But don't expect any of us to join you."

Damien nodded in understanding. How could he demand his friends forgive Harry when he clearly showed no remorse for his actions. He offered both Ron and Hermione a weak smile and headed to the end of the table, to keep his brother company for dinner.

xxx

That evening the Gryffindors gathered in the common room. Ron and Hermione had taken their favourite places, beside the roaring fire. The majority of the Gryffindors were crowded around the notice board, talking in excitement about something posted on it.

Harry was sitting in an armchair, away from both the fireplace and the notice board. A book lay open in his lap, but he wasn't really reading it. He had already read it, from cover to cover, three times already.

He noticed Damien push through the crowd and hurry towards Ron and Hermione.

"It's started!" he all but yelled in excitement. "Finally! I've been waiting _weeks_ for it to start!"

"For what to start?" Hermione asked.

"The Duelling club!" Damien cried excitedly.

"What? That started already?" Ron asked, "Usually it's in November."

"Oh man! I can't wait!" Damien said. "I'm going to actually duel with someone! This is so cool!" He was practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Calm down. Now, I'll explain the rules as we make our way there." Ron said, about to get up from his seat.

Hermione held up a hand to stop him.

"Are you forgetting something, Ron?" she asked, sternly.

Ron looked lost.

"Uh, you want to come along?" he asked uncertainly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not asking for an invite." she admonished. "We have our Transfiguration essay to complete. You said you would work on it after dinner." she reminded.

Ron's face fell and he nodded miserably.

"Oh yeah, right." he turned to face Damien but the boy was shaking his head, already protesting.

"You said you would come with me to the Duelling club!" he reminded with a moan.

Ron turned again to look at Hermione with a pleading look. Hermione was glaring at him.

"Ron, you know that we have to get that essay done. Professor McGonagall will lose her head if you fail to hand in homework again!"

"I promised Damy last year, that when he gets into third year and is allowed to join the club, I would go with him. I can't break my promise now, can I?" Ron said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, go to the Duelling club but you can forget getting _any_ help from me on that essay!"

Ron looked worried, for about a moment, before grinning at her.

"Aw, come on, Hermione."

Hermione ignored him, pulling out a book and disappearing behind it.

"Shall we go?" Damien asked Ron.

"Yeah, come on."

Damien and Ron both got to their feet. Damien pushed his bag under the chair, to keep it out of the way until he got back. As he turned he caught sight of Harry, sitting at one side of the room.

'_Damn, nearly forget about him._' He thought.

"Hey Harry, do you want to come with us to the Duelling club?" Damien asked.

Harry looked up at Damien, caught off guard by the invite.

Ron looked just as surprised as Harry. He clutched at Damien's elbow, turning him around.

"You want him to come with us?" he whispered furiously, eyeing the younger boy as if he were mad.

"Yeah," Damien answered, "come on, Ron, what's the harm if he comes too?" he asked, his tone pleading.

Ron cast a nasty look at Harry but didn't say anything.

Damien turned to Harry, smiling.

"Do you want to come?" he asked again.

Harry studied Damien closely.

"Do you really want me to come?" Harry asked, unsure if Damien actually wanted to invite him or if he only asked out of courtesy.

"Of course I do. It'll be cool to see you duel." Damien answered.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that so he settled for shrugging at him and stood up.

"Sure, why not."

Damien's face broke into a huge grin but Ron looked furious. Harry found the sight highly amusing. He enjoyed annoying Ron with merely his company. The three boys set off towards the door, Ron and Damien taking the lead while Harry followed after. Before they could reach it, the door swung open and Ginny climbed through.

"Hi Ginny!" Damien greeted. "We're going to the duelling club. You want to come?"

Ginny's gaze swept to Harry and she shot a disgusted look at him.

"No thanks." she walked passed them, heading for Hermione. "Hey," she greeted. "Do you want to come with me to the library?" she asked.

Hermione looked up at her from her book.

"I really should be working on my Transfiguration essay." she replied, "and I've got Ancient Runes homework and I've still to research the properties of..."

"It's okay Hermione," Ginny interrupted. "I understand. I'll just go on my own."

She turned to leave when Hermione let out a sigh before calling to her.

"Ginny, wait!" she stood up as well, placing her book back in her bag and swinging it around her shoulder. "I'll come with you."

"If you're busy, it's okay..." Ginny started.

"No, it's not." Hermione said, "I promised you I would help."

Ginny smiled at her and both girls hurried out, past the three boys. Harry, Ron and Damien turned to go downstairs while Hermione and Ginny headed in the other direction to get to the library.

"Ginny's still looking for him?" Damien asked Ron.

"She's an idiot!" Ron replied, " She doesn't want to admit that she's never going to find him." he stopped to wait for the moving staircase to reappear. "I mean, she didn't even see his face, only the mask he was wearing. How in Merlin's name does she expect to recognise him?"

Harry tried not to eavesdrop, but at the mention of Ginny looking for someone, a _masked_ someone, had grabbed his attention. Harry had wondered if Ginny had tried finding out who had saved her that day in Hogsmeade. In fact, the few days following that incident had worried Harry immensely. He didn't want the Ministry or indeed the Order actively looking for a boy in a silver mask that went around saving people from rooftops. He had reprimanded himself for not 'obliviating' the girl after rescuing her. Truth was he got caught up in the moment and had brought her to Hogwarts, to safety and only realised his mistake when it was too late.

Harry had never planned on going to Hogsmeade that day and certainly the idea of saving anyone from the Death Eaters attack had never crossed his mind. But it had happened, he was passing over Hogsmeade and he saw the dark mark hovering over several houses and he went closer to investigate. What he saw had angered him, so much so that his father had to punish several Death Eaters involved.

He still remembered it, the exact moment he heard her scream and he turned to see a girl hanging for dear life from a roof. He had bolted towards her, his instinct taking over. The cord the girl was holding onto snapped and she fell. Harry had raced towards her, flying faster than he had ever before. He had reached out and grabbed her, pulling her easily to himself and held onto her, controlling the broom with only one hand. He knew he had to get her out of Hogsmeade and without thinking, he flew in the direction of the castle, planning on leaving her at the gates of Hogwarts, with no memory of how she got there.

Harry knew he had messed up when he spoke to her, asked her if she was okay. He had mentally kicked himself right there and then. But she had looked so scared. She was crying and trembling and Harry, despite everything, felt sorry for her.

"She'll get over him, eventually." Damien said, snapping Harry out of his reverie.

"I hope so," Ron muttered. "At first it was funny, now it's just sad."

Harry walked behind them, thinking about Ginny. It had been seven months since the Hogsmeade incident and she was still looking for him. He almost felt sorry for her again. He shook his head at his own thoughts. So what if she was still looking for him? She was never going to find out he was the one who had saved her life. Harry wasn't planning on telling her or anyone about that incident. If they found out, it would only serve to fill Dumbledore's head with foolish hopes.

xxx

Harry stepped into the huge hall that served as the Duelling club and the first thought to cross his mind, was that the hall wasn't as big as his personal training grounds back home. But for the standard of Hogwarts, he guessed it was sufficient. There was a platform in the middle of the hall and lined along the front of the platform were four cups. They looked like trophy cups, all four were silver and had strange markings on them. As Harry walked over to examine them, he saw that the markings were none other than the crests of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

Harry looked around, examining the hall. Like the other halls of Hogwarts, this one also had a high ceiling and large arch shaped windows. Torches hung on the stone walls but the room seemed brighter, as if light from hidden sources were illuminating it. The hall was bustling with students. Most of them were from the sixth and seventh year.

"What do you think, Harry?" Damien asked, looking around the hall himself. "Pretty cool, huh? I can't wait for it all to begin!"

"You seem a little too excited." Harry remarked. "It's only a duel."

Damien's grin widened.

"There's no such thing as _only a duel!_" he replied.

Harry studied him, taking in how thrilled he seemed at the prospect of having a friendly duel. Harry couldn't remember getting this excited over anything.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" a voice called from behind him.

Harry smirked, recognising the drawl. He turned to see Draco and his two Slytherin cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, standing before them. Draco's grey eyes flashed at him and Harry's smirk deepened.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, glowering at the boy.

"I see fresh meat on the stalls today," Draco sneered, looking at Damien and Harry. "Haven't you Gryffindorks taken enough of a beating already?"

"We'll see who beats who, Malfoy!" Damien challenged.

Draco laughed.

"Look, take some advice. You guys can't afford to lose any more. So save what is left of your dignity and leave."

"Make us!" Damien hissed.

Draco looked amused, his eyes moved to Harry.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." he said. "If you put your name into that cup," he pointed to the silver Gryffindor cup next to the platform, "then you are _in_. If that cup spits out your name, you _have_ to fight. There's no turning back." he locked eyes with Harry. "So, if I were you, I wouldn't put my name in there."

Harry smiled, amused at his friends tactic to stress his concerns about the Dark Prince competing in a duelling challenge.

"You better pray your name doesn't come out with mine!" Ron threatened.

"Like I'm afraid of a weasel!" Draco returned.

"You're going to regret messing with Gryffindors!" Ron hissed at him, his face and ears red.

Draco smirked at him.

"Really? What are you going to do?" he asked.

The doors closed with a loud slam, bringing everyone's attention to them. They saw a middle aged witch with short purple hair and sapphire blue eyes standing at the doors. She smiled at the students and walked towards the platform. The students moved out of her path, whispering excitedly. Draco sent Ron one last sneer and moved, heading towards the platform. Damien, Ron and Harry moved closer to the platform too.

The purple haired witch climbed the steps and walked onto the platform. She stood in front of the students, smiling warmly.

"Good Evening, everyone."

"Good Evening." the students replied back.

"I am Professor June," the witch introduced. "For those of you that are joining the Duelling club for the first time, welcome. For those of you that are joining us again, welcome back. Let me go over the rules of the Dulling club before we begin." She surveyed the eager looking students and continued. "The Duelling club is not a excuse for you to vent out your anger or frustration." she warned. "It is a place to practise your skills, to better yourself and to enhance your duelling techniques. There will be only one-to-one duels. Everyone who wishes to take part in a duel should put their name and what year they are in, into the appropriate cup. The house cups will choose the student and their duelling partner. If you wish to duel someone within your own house then you have to get my permission. I will not tolerate any foolish behaviour and if any of you use inappropriate curses you will be banned from the club and under certain circumstances, even expelled."

She looked directly at Harry. The raven haired teen only smirked back at her. Even if Harry wanted to, he wouldn't be able to cast any dark curses, since his wand was not capable of handling such spells. He looked at Damien who wasn't paying any attention to the Professor. He was too busy exchanging glares with a skinny third year Slytherin. Harry smiled at the thought of Damien duelling. The concept seemed too bizarre to even imagine.

Harry was looking forward to watching the students of Hogwarts attempt to duel one another. Even if it was only a friendly duel. Based on what he had seen so far, he wouldn't be surprised if the only thing they could manage was simple disarming spells.

Harry found that he was right.

The majority of the duels consisted of the students shouting, '_Expelliarmus_' at one another and only being able to deflect the spells. Only a handful of sixth and seventh year students managed to block the oncoming curses and even then the spells managed to go right through the shields after a couple of seconds. Harry didn't know whether to laugh at their pathetic duels or to cringe in horror.

The current duellers, seventh year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, walked off the platform to a polite, but weak, applause.

All four cups began to glow again and small wisps of steam escaped from each cup. The Gryffindor and Slytherin cups erupted and two names of the next pair of duellers were shot into the air.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the words '_Harry Potter_' glow above the Gryffindor cup.

"I never put my name in there." he defended.

"I put your name in." Damien said from beside him.

Harry turned to look at him.

"You?" he asked. "Why?"

"Why not?" Damien asked, looking confused. "What's the point of joining the Duelling club if you're not going to duel?"

Harry looked back over at the platform, his gaze moved to the name next to his and he suddenly grinned. He turned to find Draco's petrified gaze on him. Harry turned to look at the glowing words, '_Draco Malfoy_' hovering over the Slytherin cup.

xxx

"I thought I told you to _not_ put your name in there!" Draco whispered furiously as both of them made their way to the platform.

"I didn't, Harry replied, "someone else put my name in."

Draco cast a nervous glance around the hall. What was he to do now? He couldn't back out of the duel and he couldn't win when faced with Harry. It wasn't possible. And when he failed he would lose face in front of the Slytherins. He looked at Harry who gave Draco a cruel smile before climbing onto the platform. Draco followed quickly, whispering furiously to Harry.

"Remember Harry, I'm your friend, your _only_ friend. Okay, remember that."

Harry only smirked back and answered him in a whisper.

"I haven't kicked ass for nearly six weeks." he flexed his fingers. "So right now, you're a target, only a target." he teased.

Damien and Ron were watching, not daring to take their eyes away from the two boys on the platform. Damien whispered to Ron.

"This is going to be interesting!"

"I'll say." Ron was torn between who he wanted to get a good thrashing. He hated Draco Malfoy with every fibre of his being but he also wanted to see Harry taken down a peg or two. They watched along with the other students as Harry and Draco bowed to each other.

Harry allowed Draco to take the first shot. Draco concentrated on what Harry had said, before firing a '_Stupefy_' hex at him. '_He's just a duelling partner, not a friend or even the Dark Prince, just a target_'.

Harry easily deflected the hex and sent an '_Expelliarmus_' at Draco.

Draco relaxed, only slightly, at the simple disarming spell. That was precisely what Harry wanted.

"Tarantallegra!" Harry sent the jinx at Draco.

Draco only barely managed to block the jinx and his grey eyes narrowed. He sent a '_stinging hex_' at Harry, who waited until the jet of light was only seconds away from making impact. Then he deflected it with practised ease, sending the hex zooming back at Draco. It hit Draco, smack straight in the chest, making him double over, groaning in discomfort.

Students, mainly Gryffindors, cheered loudly.

Draco straightened up, his eyes narrowed to slits now.

"Stupefy!"

Harry waited for the spell to come near him and then simply moved out of the way at the last possible moment. This earned Harry another round of cheers and applauds. The students of Hogwarts had never seen anyone with such reflexes.

Draco was beginning to lose his temper.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he thundered.

Harry brought up his shield and the jet of light bounced off it and disappeared. The students gaped in stunned surprise at Harry. They had never seen a fellow student bring up a shield as strong as this. The shields that most students were able to bring up were nothing more than a faint white mist that would protect against very simple and weak spells but would crumble if anything stronger than an '_Expelliarmus_' was cast.

Professor June was staring at the shield as well. Of course she knew all about Harry and had expected him to show duelling skills such as these but the sight of such a brilliantly conjured shield still took her breath away.

Harry brought down his shield and grinned maliciously at Draco.

"Rictusempra!" Harry sent the tickling charm at Draco, knowing full well how much his friend hated being tickled.

The spell hit it's target and Draco hopped on the spot, his frantic giggles echoing around the hall. The watching students laughed too, at Draco's humiliation. Draco managed to cancel out the effect of the tickling charm and glared up at Harry. His pale face was slowly turning red. Damien and Ron were clapping along with the rest of the students, enjoying every second of this. Draco raised his wand, his temper out of control.

"Stupefy! Confundo!" Draco shot out two curses, one after another, one aimed at Harry's head, the other at his waist.

Both jets of light flew at Harry. Only one could be deflected. A flick of his wand and Harry brought up his full body shield. Both spells reached him and hit into his blue shield, fading like wisps of smoke. The students in the hall gasped as did Draco. He didn't know Harry could do that. Professor June watched with an open mouth. Harry was standing inside a shimmering blue bubble that covered him from head to toe. Harry brought down his shield, smirking at Draco.

"My turn," he hissed. "Confringo!"

At once, Draco was blasted off the platform and the Slytherin hit the wall and landed quite painfully on his back. The students had never seen anyone so violently being thrown off the platform before. They started cheering and applauding with vigour, as a worried looking Professor June rushed towards Draco. He was helped up to his feet and after Professor June was certain the boy wasn't hurt, she stepped up onto the platform and declared Harry the winner of the duel.

The applaud was deafening, students were cheering, all of them except the Slytherins. The Gryffindors were screaming words of praise to Harry but he simply ignored them. He started to make his way out but Professor June stopped him.

"Harry Potter! Please come to the front of the hall." she called.

Harry did as he was asked, wondering if he was going to be banned from the club because of Draco. He didn't use any dark curses and what happened at the end was just for a laugh. Harry decided he didn't really care if he was banned, it wasn't much fun if you couldn't use any _real _curses anyway. He came to stand in front of the purple haired Professor.

"Mr Potter, I would like to see you perform the blocking spell once again."

Harry blinked at her in surprise. He was expecting a reprimand, not this. He moved back a few steps and held his wand out in front of himself, ready for the attack.

"Stupefy!" Professor June yelled.

Once again, Harry brought up a perfect blocking shield and killed the stupefy hex instantly.

Professor June's face beamed with joy. She addressed the students watching them.

"This is a perfect example of how I wish for all of you to conjure a blocking shield. You can see that Mr Potter here can bring the shield up very quickly and with much ease. By the end of the year, I would expect all of you to be able to match Mr Potter's skill."

Harry snorted. '_The idiots at this school match my skills? Yeah, right!_' he thought to himself.

"Mr Potter, I hope you continue to attend the club every fortnight. Your duelling skills are very advanced and the rest could do with learning a little from you."

Harry stared at the Professor, wondering if she was senile. Did she really think he would do anything to help train these students, the very generation he was going to be fighting, once he was back by his father's side?

"No offence, _Professor_," Harry toyed with the word, "but I would rather not waste my time. There isn't much hope for the students here to learn anything and I don't see what possible benefit _I_ would have in teaching them. After all that is _your_ job, isn't it?"

Professor June's face coloured and she fought to keep cool. Harry smirked at her. He loved pissing off Hogwarts staff.

"I think you misunderstand. I did not mean for you to teach them anything. I was only hoping you could showcase your talent in duelling. It would really help your fellow students."

Harry stepped closer to the Professor.

"Helping others is so overrated."

Harry gave the Professor a cheeky smile before walking away. He strode out of the hall, leaving a stunned Professor and many confused students behind him.

As Harry came out of the hall he came face to face with a livid looking James Potter.

xxx

"What in the name of heaven, did you think you were doing?" asked James.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, it was only a duel!"

"Only a duel? Good heavens, did you not realise what you were doing?"

"God, dad, just calm down. Nothing happened!"

Harry was looking quite bored as he watched Damien and James yell at each other. He might as well have not been in the room. No one spoke to him.

James was red in the face, pacing the floor of his living quarters, to which he had dragged both Harry and Damien. The youngest Potter was equally annoyed, as he was being shouted at just because Malfoy had got a beating. He didn't understand how that was a bad thing.

"You should have never taken Harry to the duelling club!" James said, for what must have been the tenth time in the space of half an hour. "It's completely inappropriate!"

"That's unfair!" Damien returned, "why can't Harry go when everyone else in his year gets to go?"

"Because of what happened to Malfoy junior!" James answered angrily.

"Dad, please," Damien waved a hand at him. "Malfoy only got was coming to him. He's been in need of a thrashing for years! And besides, Malfoy deserved it! He was the one who threw two curses at Harry. If Harry hadn't brought up that awesome full body shield, he would have gotten really hurt!"

James' eyes suddenly bulged. He turned around to look at Harry, having only realised that his eldest son was still in the room.

"You conjured the full body block again?" he asked Harry quietly.

Harry only responded by meeting James' gaze for a moment and then looked away again.

"What happened? Did anyone say anything to you about it?" James asked thinking how he was going to explain to inquisitive students why a sixteen year old can perform magic that usually can't be done by most fully grown adults.

"Professor June was ecstatic, I don't think I've ever seen her that happy." Damien replied. "She asked Harry to come to the club every fortnight so that he can teach us."

Harry growled at Damien in annoyance.

James was rendered speechless with shock. Professor June knew the truth about Harry, like every single staff member at Hogwarts, but even so, she requested Harry to come to the club every fortnight. Was she insane?

James turned to Harry.

"What did you say?"

"He said that he…"

"Damien! I'm not asking you. Harry can talk for himself." James cut across Damien. He turned back to Harry, ignoring Damien's insulted expression. "Well?" he demanded.

Harry leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe." he replied, enjoying the colour drain out of James' face.

"What do you mean by, _maybe_? You can't possibly teach the rest of the students? How are you going to explain all the advanced dark magic you can do?" James asked.

"I'll them the truth, that Lord Voldemort taught me. It's not like they'll believe me anyway." Both James and Damien took in a sharp breath at the mention of Voldemort.

Harry was enjoying this immensely. He had no intentions of teaching anyone his skills, but watching James freak out at the mere thought of Hogwarts students learning Dark Arts was too good an opportunity to miss. Damien caught on as well and decided to get his dad back for embarrassing him, by dragging him from the Duelling club.

"Yeah, Harry's an instant hit anyway. Everyone is talking about his cool duelling and now everyone is going to want to be taught by him." Damien added casually. "Professor June said that she would let him do private one-to-one duelling with certain students as well."

James' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his mouth dropped open. Harry and Damien only just stopped themselves laughing out loud.

"She…she said what? Is she mad?"

Damien winked at Harry and continued.

"Yeah and when Harry said that he would think about it, Professor June said that she wouldn't take no for an answer and that she would make sure that Harry attended all the duelling classes."

Harry was watching Damien with new found respect. He was really going all out with this.

James didn't say another word. He turned and rushed out of the door, stumbling over his own feet in his haste to leave. He was going to see Professor June. As soon as the door clicked closed behind him, Harry and Damien burst out laughing. It was the first time that Harry had laughed properly, since getting captured. Damien laughed along with Harry and only realised afterwards that this was the first time he had heard Harry laugh. Both boys eventually calmed down and just looked at each other, not quite sure of what to say to one another.

"That was some white lies you told there." Harry said at last.

"Yeah, well, he deserved it." Damien said. "Can you imagine what he'll say to Professor June? Then when he finds out we were having him on, he'll be so embarrassed." Damien chuckled.

Harry looked at Damien, studying him intently.

"You're not afraid of him?" he asked.

Damien frowned.

"Afraid? Of dad? Why would I be afraid of him?" he asked. "Dad is probably the most laid back father I've ever seen. I know the last couple of months have been rough, but he usually doesn't even tell me off. He really is a cool dad."

Harry didn't say anything but his gaze stayed on Damien. Something in his eyes made a chill suddenly run down Damien's spine. He couldn't explain what it was but _something_ about the way Harry had looked at him made his stomach twist into knots. Whatever it was, it was gone in a heartbeat and Harry looked away, straightening to stand up.

"It's late," he said quietly, "we should go."

Damien nodded and both boys left the quarters and headed back to their dorms. They walked in silence, all the while, Damien wondered about the strange look Harry had given him.

They bumped into James just as they were approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady. James narrowed his eyes at Damien.

"That was so not funny, Damien Jack Potter!" he said, but he looked more sheepish than anything. He was obviously relieved that Harry wasn't going to be teaching the students the Dark Arts.

"I would have to respectfully disagree dad. That was bloody hilarious!" Damien laughed.

Both boys chuckled at the bemused looking James, before entering the Gryffindor common room.

xxx

The weekend came and with it came the first Quidditch practise. Damien and Ron hurried down to breakfast, busy talking over new strategies that they were going to put in place. Ron was the Keeper for Gryffindor and Damien had been made a Chaser last year. Their team captain was still Angelina Johnson and their team beaters were none other than the Weasley twins, Fred and George. To keep the Gryffindor Quidditch team an entirely Weasley team, Ginny was the Seeker. The four Weasleys worked well together and had helped win many games. But, despite that, the Quidditch cup had gone to the Slytherin team for the last five consecutive years. Every year the Gryffindor team vowed to work harder and win the cup. This year was no exception.

Ron sat down with Damien and helped himself to some cereal while Damien grabbed a slice of toast and spread jam on it. A very harassed looking Angelina came to sit next to them.

"You guys are never going to believe what's happened!" Angelina started at once. "We've lost Kelly!"

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, it's terrible." Angelina continued, "her mum and dad have split up and she's going to stay with her mum so they're moving abroad. She'll be going to another Wizarding school. It's just horrible!"

Damien and Ron didn't know what Angelina was meaning was horrible; Kelly's parents splitting up, Kelly having to move to another school or the fact that they were losing one of their Chasers. Knowing Angelina, it was probably the losing a Chaser thing.

"We're going to have to cancel the practise and instead at five, I'm having try-outs for a new Chaser. I want all of you there. It's vital we choose someone the entire team is happy with." Angelina finished looking sadly at her two team mates.

"Err, Angie? Don't you think you've not given much of a notice period for try-outs? I mean you've not given even one day. How many people do you expect will turn up at one mornings notice?" Ron asked, a little hesitantly as Angelina's temper was something he didn't want to risk.

"Ron! We don't have time! Kelly only got the owl yesterday and so I didn't have time to announce this earlier. We only have two weeks before the first game and Kelly is leaving next week! This calls for desperate measures!" Angelina erupted.

"Okay, yeah, cool. Whatever you say." Ron pacified, holding up both hands in surrender.

Damien held in his laugh as Angelina stood up and rushed off to find more team mates to deliver the terrible news. Damien and Ron shared a look and sighed silently. They knew Angelina was going to get a lot worse before she got any better.

xxx

As soon as breakfast was over, Ron was dragged up by Hermione to finish the homework that he had promised to complete yesterday. Damien wondered down the corridors, trying to decide what he was going to do with his time until five that afternoon. He set off in search for Harry. He turned the corner and saw his brother in the middle of the corridor, talking to Professor Snape. Damien could see at once how angry Professor Snape was. He looked absolutely livid with Harry. Harry, on the other hand, was looking quite relaxed. Damien stepped as close as he dared and caught some of the conversation.

"…I will not tolerate this type of behaviour Mr Potter, you should know by now that I am not someone you can scare!" Snape was saying with much anger and frustration.

"Of course not, why would I want to scare the Defence Professor. I mean if I step out of line you might _befuddle_ my mind in actually paying attention to your pointless lectures. Now that is true punishment." Harry replied.

Damien stifled a snigger.

"Mr Potter, I am warning you to hold your tongue!" Snape was actually shaking with rage now as he pointed a pale finger at Harry.

"Warning me? What are you going to do _Severus_? Put me in detention? Take away house points? I think we've already established what effect that has on me," Harry said, "and if you wish to keep that finger of yours I suggest you put it away." There was a definite threatening tone to Harry's voice.

Snape looked at Harry dangerously and then without another word, turned and swept down the stairs and was gone. Harry turned around and saw Damien, half hidden behind the corner. He groaned.

"What do you want?" he asked, his usual greeting to Damien.

"Merlin Harry, how do you not get scared when he stares at you like that." Damien asked, referring to Snape's glare. Damien hated to admit it, but Snape scared him a bit. Even though his dad always told him what a 'greasy git' Snape was and not to show him any fear, Damien still opted to stay out of his way.

"That's all he's good for, making strange faces at everyone." Harry said. "He doesn't have the guts to do anything else, so why fear him?" Harry started walking down the corridor with Damien. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Damien answered.

Harry groaned.

"Why? What do you want now?"

"Nothing. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Maybe play something, anything you want really." Damien shrugged.

"Damien, I'm sixteen, I don't want to_ play _anything and especially with you, so bugger off."

Damien grinned, a little abashed.

"I didn't mean play like a kid's game. I meant like…I don't know, anything like, maybe…Quidditch?" Damien decided that even if there was no team practise today, it was still a really good day to fly around for a bit.

Harry looked at Damien and then shook his head.

"No, I don't want to."

"Aww, Harry come on! It'll be fun."

"Get lost, Damien! Stop annoying me." Harry glared at the twelve year old, to try and intimidate him into leaving, but that never seemed to work with the youngest Potter.

"Look, just half an hour and then you can do whatever you want, promise." Damien said. "I just want to play one game with you."

"Damien!" Harry tried to walk away but Damien was once again chasing after him like a puppy.

"One game, promise." he said.

"You won't enjoy playing with me." Harry said.

"Of course I will!" Damien replied.

"No, Damien you don't understand. I've never played Quidditch before." Harry explained.

Damien stood still and just stared at his brother. Harry had never played Quidditch before! He didn't know how to play Quidditch! How was that possible? Everyone knew how to play Quidditch. It was just something you grew up knowing to do. It was a natural thing. Not everyone was good at it, mind you, but still it was normal for everyone to know how to play the Wizarding world's best loved sport. That was when it hit Damien. Harry didn't have a normal upbringing. He wasn't allowed to be a normal kid, who went to Quidditch games and played them in his back yard with his friends. '_He probably doesn't even know how to ride a broom_' Damien thought and his heart broke at the thought. Damien had played Quidditch from a very young age. His dad being so fanatical about the sport had encouraged him to play as soon as he was able to sit on a broom.

"You've…you've never played Quidditch before?" Damien asked, wanting to be certain he hadn't misunderstood.

"No and I don't want to either. It's just a stupid game with pointless flying around. I have better things to do with my time." Harry replied.

Damien felt a lump form at the back of his throat. He took Harry by the hand, surprising him and began to lead him to Hogwarts grounds. Harry was stunned into silence as Damien held onto his hand and pulled him out though the main doors. Harry had never had anyone hold his hand like that before. The gesture had shocked him into following Damien. Before Harry knew what was happening Damien had left him standing and had disappeared into a small building. He emerged after a few minutes, holding two broomsticks. One was a gleaming, shiny new one and the other was a tatty and worn out one.

He held out the shiny new one to Harry. As Harry took it he saw the words 'Nimbus 3000' etched into the handle of the broom. Harry had the same one at home and his stomach jolted at the memory of it. He looked at the shabby broom Damien was holding. It had twigs sticking out at all angles and looked like it had been used far too many times. Harry looked at Damien confused.

"Damien what…?"

"You ride on my Nimbus 3000. It's the newest model. Dad got it for me."

Harry looked at the tattered looking broom in Damien's hands.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to use the school's broom for today. It's a cleansweep 500, ancient thing but still does the job."

Damien was looking at Harry with a strange gleam in his eyes and at once Harry understood what had happened. Damien had misinterpreted Harry's answer about Quidditch. Harry had said that he never played Quidditch before. He didn't mean that he had never ridden on a broom before.

"Damien, listen you don't…"

"Harry, don't say anything. Just listen to me and you'll be flying better than everyone in no time." Damien said, cutting across Harry.

It took everything in Harry's power not to laugh out loud. Damien continued to explain the basic flying techniques. Harry just stood there, amused with how Damien was dictating the correct procedure to mount a broom and how to come back down to the ground.

"Okay Harry, you got that? Good. Now we'll start off slow. It can be a weird feeling but remember to hold on tight and you'll be fine. Okay?"

Harry had enough, he mounted his broom and waited for Damien to stop talking.

"Good Harry, now like I said, just bend your knees slightly and then kick off from the ground, not too hard though."

"Like this?" Harry asked before kicking off at an amazing speed that left Damien gaping after him.

Harry felt the amazing exhilaration that flying always brought to him. He had never played Quidditch before but he had been flying since he was six years old. His flying skill and style had saved his life when he was only seven years old.

Harry felt the cold wind rush at him as he raced high up. Harry swooped down and did a couple of loops in the air before zooming straight towards the goal hoops on the Quidditch grounds. Harry showed off his flying skills as he looped the goals at an amazing speed. Suddenly he felt something zoom beside him. He turned around to see Damien smiling as he came to hover near him.

"You jerk! You said that you had never ridden before!" Damien yelled over at him, but he had a smile plastered over his face.

"No I didn't. I said that I had never played Quidditch before, I didn't say anything about flying. You just assumed that yourself." Harry laughed back at him.

Damien came towards Harry to playfully attack him. Harry turned his broom around sharply and sped away from him. The two boys played chases, all the while laughing uncontrollably. Neither of them took much notice of the small group of students that had gathered around to see the amazing flying of one Harry Potter. They also didn't notice James standing a short distance away watching his two sons flying around and laughing with one another. James felt tears sting at his eyes. He imagined that this was what life would have been like for Harry and Damien, if Wormtail hadn't betrayed the Potters that fateful night.

xxx

Harry was the first to notice the large group of students standing below them. He signalled for Damien to stop flying and both boys landed back onto the grounds as swiftly as they could. Harry was met with applause as he touched the ground. Many students were asking him where he learned to fly like that and why he wasn't on the school's Quidditch team. Harry, as usual, ignored them and started walking off the pitch. But before he could leave, the Hogwarts Quidditch Professor, Madame Hooch made her way over to him. She was looking at Harry as if he were made out of Gold.

"Mr Potter, that was some exceptional flying!" she praised, "I must suggest that you come to the try-outs for the Gryffindor team this afternoon."

Harry gave her a long stare before replying.

"Look, Madam Pooch…"

"It's Hooch, Madame Hooch." she corrected at once.

"Whatever, I don't think that I would be very suited to play in a team. I don't work well with others. I'm kind of an individual and I want to stay that way." Harry gave her one of his smirks and started to walk away, but Madame Hooch wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Oh, don't worry about being an individual. After all, Seekers usually are on their own during the game."

Damien, who was by Harry's side, frowned at her.

"Madame Hooch, we already have a Seeker, Ginny Weasley. The try-outs are for a Chaser."

"Mr Potter, Ms Weasley has requested to fill the position of Chaser since that was the position she originally wanted." the witch replied. "The try-outs are to be for Gryffindor Seeker and I think that Mr Harry Potter would be an excellent choice."

Damien looked at Harry in awe, Professor Hooch never suggested anyone for Quidditch teams. She was not one to show any house any favouritism, but here she was, suggesting Harry should become the Gryffindor Seeker. There really wasn't much more praise you could get from her. She looked at Harry once again before leaving.

"Think about it Mr Potter, it would be a waste of your talent if you decided against it, but the decision is yours."

Harry was left wondering how he had got himself into this mess and more importantly, how was he going to get out?

xxx

It was almost five in the afternoon, but Damien was still in the Gryffindor common room, trying to get a reluctant Harry to agree to the try-outs.

"Please Harry, please come to the try-outs. You really should try for Seeker, you're perfect." Damien pleaded with Harry.

"No! You're the reason I got into this mess in the first place. '_One game Harry, only one!_' Now look what you've down!" Harry scolded.

"Madame Hooch was right, you would be wasting your talent if you were not to try out. After all what's the point in being an excellent flyer if you don't play Quidditch?" Damien said.

Harry put his head into his hands. He really didn't want to play for Gryffindor, the more he wanted to distance himself from this house the more he was getting sucked in.

"Gryffindor haven't won the cup in years. But with you on the team, we actually might have a chance!" Damien said.

Harry looked up at him.

"Who's won so far?" he asked, knowing the answer already. Draco had told him every year for the last five years.

"Stinky Slytherin." Damien said making a face.

Harry smiled to himself. There might be some good in him becoming Gryffindor seeker after all.

"Alright Damien, I'll go to the stupid try-outs." Harry said, faking defeat in front of the dark haired boy.

Damien whooped with joy and ran towards the boys dormitory saying that he would get changed and then both of them can make their way to the try-outs.

Harry watched Damien leave and smiled to himself again.

xxx

As they neared the small group of people standing at the Quidditch pitch, Harry couldn't help feel a little excited. As they approached the stands, Harry noticed the four Weasleys turn a shade of red.

"What's he doing here?" Ron spat at Damien.

Harry only responded by raising an eyebrow at Ron but Damien started explaining right away.

"Harry's going to try out as Seeker."

This earned a good laugh from the four red heads. Damien could feel a blush creep into his cheeks.

"Piss off guys, you really don't have a clue." Damien said and then went to have a private word with Angelina.

Harry sat and watched the other kids fly around, trying to catch the tiny golden ball. To Harry, it looked like they were flying in slow motion. Most just hovered in mid air, looking for the golden ball, missing it even when it fluttered madly over their heads. Harry couldn't understand. It really wasn't that difficult to see the ball.

At long last Harry was called and at once Damien thrust the Nimbus 3000 into Harry's hands again. Harry watched as Ron's eyes widened with shock. As Harry kicked of the ground he vaguely heard Ron say to Ginny,

"He never lets anyone touch that broom of his!"

Harry didn't even try, he caught the golden snitch in record time, three times and came back to the ground. There was shock on everyone's faces, except of course Damien's, who was beaming with pride. Harry walked over to Angelina who had tears of joy in her eyes.

She enthusiastically shook hands with Harry declaring him to be the new Quidditch seeker. Even the Weasleys couldn't argue with her. Harry's flying was flawless.

"Damn it! He's good!" Ron muttered unhappily to Ginny.

Ginny didn't answer. She was staring at Harry, her eyes fixed on the messy haired boy. His flying seemed familiar, _too_ familiar and when he had sped towards the snitch, she had felt her stomach flip over with recognition. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. '_It's not possible, not possible at all!_' she told herself as she watched Harry shake hands with Angelina.

Harry headed back towards the castle with a chattering Damien next to him, going over the team's strategies of how they were going to win the cup this year. Harry wasn't even listening to him. He had been made Seeker for Gryffindor. He was lost in his own thoughts.

'_The fools haven't even realised they've just sealed their fate. If only they knew that they've made the worst decision in letting me play. Let the nightmare for Gryffindor begin_'.

xxx


	29. Trusting with Secrets

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Ginny and Hermione were looking for Ron and Damien. It was midday on a bright Saturday but both boys were nowhere to be found. Ginny and Hermione had checked the Great Hall, the Quidditch pitch, the Gryffindor common room and even Damien's dormitory but the two boys were suspiciously missing.

"They're up to something!" Ginny said.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Hermione added.

They made their way to Ron's dormitory.

"With those two, it's never anything but trouble!" Ginny sniggered.

They opened the door and sure enough, Ron and Damien were inside, huddled around Ron's desk. Brown wrapping paper lay torn across the desk. Both boys snapped their heads up to look at the two unannounced visitors and Ron instantly hid something behind his back.

"Hey! Don't you knock!" he scolded.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What was I going to walk in on?" she asked.

"I could have been changing my clothes!" Ron replied.

"Right!" Ginny rolled the word off her tongue, stretching it out. "Trust me, Ron. If I ever walked in and saw you without clothes, I would gouge my own eyes out."

Ron coloured but his hand stayed behind him, bringing Hermione's attention to it.

"What are you hiding?" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing!" both Damien and Ron replied.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look before walking further into the room, heading towards them.

"What have you got there?" Ginny asked.

Ron and Damien exchanged looks, seemingly communicating without words.

"It's nothing to do with you two." Ron replied.

"Show me." Hermione instructed.

Ron paused but then shook his head.

"No."

Hermione looked surprised.

"Ron? What's got into you?" she asked. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's private." Damien said.

"Then why are you here?" Ginny asked.

Damien looked baffled, his expression showing his struggle to think up a good lie.

"It's...a...private...guy...thing."

Ron spluttered and turned to looked at him.

"What?" he turned back to Hermione and Ginny. "It's not! It's nothing like that!" he protested.

"What is it then?" Ginny asked. She suddenly went for him, darting around him to see what he was hiding.

"Ginny! Stop it!" Ron moved, turning away so Ginny couldn't see what it was but he ended up turning his back to Hermione who quickly pulled the small circular jar out of his hand. "Hey!" he cried in surprise.

Hermione read the label printed across the front of the jar and then turned wide accusing eyes on Ron.

"Smart Ink?" she asked. "Ron, what are you doing with self correcting ink?"

"Ron!" Ginny gasped. "you cheating little...!"

"It's not like that!" Ron started. "See, I wasn't going to use it. Well, I mean I was going to use it, but not in the exams, only the essays and stuff."

"That way, we're not cheating!" Damien put in. "See? It's cool. Not biggie!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Hermione shook her head. "No one will be using this, this disgusting cheating nasty trick!" she turned to the door, ready to march out of the room.

"Hermione! Give it back to me!" Ron grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I will not!" Hermione replied, "I'm going to get rid of this at once! It's unethical to use self correcting ink for homework!"

"Hermione, it's mine. I'll do what I want! Now give it here!"

Ron tried to grab the jar of ink back from her but Hermione waved the jar out of reach. Ron wrestled with her, trying to pull the jar from her grasp. He managed to grab onto both of Hermione's arms, her back pressed against his front.

"Ron! Let go!" Hermione tried but couldn't get out of Ron's surprisingly strong hold.

"Damy, get it!" Ron cried, as he could only hold onto her wrists, not take the jar from her grasp.

"Damien, don't you dare!" Hermione warned.

Damien moved towards her but Ginny was faster. She came up behind Ron and swiped the jar from Hermione's hand and darted past Damien, who moved at once to chase her.

"I don't think so!" Ginny grinned as she ducked out of Damien's way. She reached the door and uncapped the lid.

"Gin! No!" Damien yelled but Ginny turned and threw the ink into the air, straight out of the door, emptying the jar.

There really was no way for Ginny to know that Harry would appear at that precise moment, turning the corner, heading into his dormitory. The ink caught him, splattering spectacularly across his chest, staining the front of his shirt.

Everyone in the room froze, Hermione still in Ron's arms, Damien's hand reached outwards to Ginny.

Ginny was staring in horror at what she had done. She gulped, terrified, and raised her eyes to Harry's face. Harry looked from his ruined shirt to Ginny, his green eyes pinning her to the spot. He looked absolutely furious.

Ron moved so fast, he almost threw Hermione across the room.

"Alright! Look, it...it was an accident! She didn't mean it! Okay? It was an accident." he was at Ginny's side in a flash, giving his explanation to Harry.

Harry looked at him but didn't say a word. His gaze shifted and landed on Ginny again.

"I..." Ginny stuttered. "I...it was...I didn't know you were...I..." she met his eyes and the shift in them caught her off guard. The anger was gone. Instead he looked almost amused. "I'm...I'm sorry...I...sorry." Ginny said, taking in the sight of his shirt, covered in blue ink.

Harry didn't say a word but he moved towards her. Ron quickly grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her away from Harry and stood in front of her.

"She didn't mean it." he said again, albeit this time, his voice shook a little.

Harry smirked and moved past them, heading for his bed. He walked past Damien and Hermione, ignoring them completely. He pulled off his robes, which he had left unbuttoned, which is why his shirt suffered most of the damage. He pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his soiled shirt.

"I...um..." Ginny moved from behind Ron, too nervous at the moment to berate Ron for acting so protective. "If you give me your shirt, I'll...I'll clean it." she offered. It was the least she could do. It was her fault his shirt was stained.

Harry glanced at her, his eyes meeting hers. He shrugged.

"Alright." he agreed.

He pulled off his shirt, revealing his bare torso, the silver pendant sitting proudly on his chest. He held out his shirt to Ginny.

A red hot blush was creeping up Ginny's face making her ears burn. She wanted to stop staring but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the boy before her. The surprising sight of his toned chest, muscled arms and smooth skin had stolen her breath. With immense difficulty, Ginny pulled her gaze away and found herself staring into Harry's eyes. He smirked, his eyes flashed and Ginny looked away.

Nervously she glanced around the room and found even Hermione staring at Harry.

Realising that Harry was still holding out his shirt for her to take, Ginny moved quickly and took it from him.

Harry smirked in a way that told Ginny he knew exactly what she was thinking. He pulled out another shirt from his trunk and slipped it on. When Harry buttoned up his shirt, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief _and_ silently groaned with regret.

xxx

Quidditch practise was, Harry found, immensely tiring and irritating. He hated it. The captain, Angelina talked too much, the chasers didn't fly fast enough, the quaffle was dropped far too often, the keepers were too slow and he was bored out of his mind.

He hovered in the air, once again riding Damien's Nimbus 3000. Harry had tried to give the broom back to it's rightful owner but Damien had insisted Harry keep it. He argued it was vital the seeker had a fast broom to catch the snitch.

Harry couldn't see the golden ball anywhere and he couldn't be bothered to look for it either. He watched as the team started throwing the quaffle around and Ron tried his best to block the three hoops on his end of the field. Harry watched Damien zoom across the field on the Cleansweep 500. Even though the broom was old and clearly on it's dying stretch, Damien flew it pretty well. Harry felt a strange sensation rise inside him at the sight of the twelve year old. Harry realised a moment later what it was. He was feeling _proud_ of Damien. Harry gave himself a mental shake. What was happening to him? He began searching the area for any sign of the fluttering golden wings of the snitch, so he wouldn't be looking at Damien.

From the corner of his eye Harry caught sight of something heading right at him. He only just managed to twist out of the way as a bludger came shooting towards him. He turned to see the smirking face of Fred Weasley. His twin, George flew over to his side and both boys silently jeered at him, their beaters bats held threateningly in their hands. Both brothers flew out, going in opposite directions. They came to hover in mid air, on either side of Harry.

Harry wasn't stupid, he knew what they were doing. It seemed the Weasley twins wanted their revenge. After all, Harry had used both brothers to attempt an escape from the Order headquarters. Then he framed them for the destruction of Great hall, for which they were still being prosecuted by the rest of the students. It seemed joining their Quidditch team was the last straw for them.

Harry heard the first bludger cutting through the air behind him, sent by Fred. He ducked, the ball missed his head by only a few inches. Almost instantly, the second bludger came at him, sent this time by George. Harry flew out of the way, also missing this one. George and Fred, being on opposite end, caught each other's bludgers and sent them soaring back at the target in the middle, Harry. This time, one of them almost caught Harry, brushing past his shoulder. Harry flew across the field, dodging the bludgers that Fred and George continued to beat towards him.

Harry twisted out of the way, dodging the attacks. But he couldn't escape every single one. George's bludger caught him, crashing painfully into his back, right between his shoulder blades. The force of the bludger almost threw Harry off his broom. He was propelled forward, the impact winding him and leaving a burning pain at the spot the bludger had struck.

Harry righted himself at once and almost instantly had to duck out of the way of another bludger, aimed at his head. The sound of a whistle blowing echoed around him, and he realised that Angelina had cut the practise short. But this didn't stop the Weasley twins. They continued beating the bludgers at Harry, who twisted out of the way, barely missing them.

"Oi! What are you doing!" Damien's angry voice drifted over to Harry and he saw the boy flying towards Fred while Angelina was darting towards George. Before Angelina could reach him, George sent one last bludger at Harry.

Harry ducked out of the way, missing the bludger. The sound of wood cracking and a terrible scream made Harry whip around. His heart almost stopped. Ginny had been hit by the bludger that was meant for him. The bludger struck Ginny's broom and had cracked the dated broom in two, throwing the girl clean into the air.

Ginny's scream pierced into Harry and he reacted without thinking. He bolted towards her. A sense of déjà vu overwhelming him as he sped towards the falling red haired girl. If he didn't catch her in time, he would have quite a nasty accident along with her, as he wouldn't be able to pull out of the steep dive. As soon as he got close enough, he reached out and grabbed her around her waist, pulling out of the dive at the same time. The broom shook, narrowly missing a head on collision with the ground.

Ginny had closed her eyes, an involuntary reaction to being thrown violently off her broom. She didn't open them, not even when hands grabbed at her, pulling her against a strong chest, an arm wrapped around her protectively. Instinctively, Ginny threw both arms around the person, holding on to him, for fear that she may fall. Only then, did she open her eyes. She looked up and met Harry's concerned eyes, his brilliant emerald green eyes. Harry was looking at her, in that exact same way he had, five months ago.

Ginny's heart twisted. There was no doubt about it now, Harry _was_ her mysterious saviour. He was the one that had risked his own life, twice now, to save her. Ginny closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him. They reached the ground and Harry dismounted from the broom, pulling Ginny off as well. Ginny didn't realise how badly she was trembling until she had to stand. Her legs shook under her so she dropped to the ground.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

Her three brothers had flown down to the ground. They threw their broomsticks to the side and rushed towards their sister. They swept her into their arms.

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry, Gin! I'm so sorry!" George repeated again and again, almost in tears.

Damien and Angelina had reached Ginny's side and hugged her as soon as her three brothers released her.

"Ginny! Are you okay?"

Ginny looked up at the new voice and found James Potter standing before her, his concerned gaze fixed on her. Behind him, Kingsley and Tonks were staring at her too.

"What were you doing?" James asked George angrily. "I saw you, both of you!" he looked to Fred. "Why were you taking shots at Harry?"

The twins looked deeply ashamed. They didn't offer any explanation but just stood there, heads hanging in shame.

"It's your fault your sister was nearly killed today!" James continued. "Just what were you thinking?"

Ginny realised that James and the rest of the Aurors had seen what was happening. They were supposed to be watching Harry, so they saw what her brothers were doing to him, they just couldn't stop it in time.

"Where is Harry?" Damien asked, looking around.

"I saw him heading towards the changing rooms." Kingsley said, nodding in the direction.

"I'll go see if he's alright." Angelina said at she hurried over to the changing rooms. She needed to make sure her seeker wasn't injured, both by her beaters' behaviour and his daring rescue.

As soon as Angelina was out of earshot, Ginny grabbed at Ron's arm.

"It…it was him." she stammered.

"What?" Ron asked, rubbing her shoulders, trying to get his trembling sister to calm down.

"Him…Ron, it was him...Harry! He saved me."

"I know Gin, we all saw him." Ron said. "He just bolted for you. I've never seen anyone fly that fast." Ron said looking awestruck.

"No, I…I'm not talking about today." Ginny shook her head. "It was Harry. The boy who saved me...from the roof, in Hogsmeade. It was him. It was Harry."

The Weasley boys looked at each other in shock and disbelief. James and Damien shared a look as well.

"Gin, you probably just had a sense of déjà vu. I mean you were in the same kind of situation, so it's natural to think that both people saving you were the same. Its okay, Ginny." Fred tried to comfort her.

Ginny pushed his hands away, glaring at him.

"I'm telling you! It was him! I recognised him the first time I saw him, but after realising who he was, I thought it wasn't possible. But just now, the way he looked at me and the way he grabbed me..." her voice faltered as she remembered the way he had held her, so protectively, close to his chest, his arm wrapped around her. She mentally shook herself. "I have no doubt about it now. It was him. Harry was the one who saved me in Hogsmeade!"

"Alright," Kingsley stepped forward, holding a hand out to quieten Ginny. "This isn't the place to be discussing this." he glanced over at the castle. "Come on."

They all went up to the castle, heading to the quarters given to the Order members during their stay at Hogwarts.

Once the four Weasley children, Damien, James, Kingsley and Tonks were seated comfortably, James asked Ginny to explain everything, starting with the attack on her in Hogsmeade. After listening to her, the three Aurors shared a quiet look.

"Are you sure that the boy was wearing a silver mask?" Tonks asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded her head.

"Then it probably was Harry for certain." Kingsley said.

"How can you be so sure?" asked George.

"The Dark Prince had a silver mask." Kingsley replied. "He wore it whenever he was outside. That is why no one knows what he looks like."

The five teens shared a surprised look with each other.

"I can't believe this!" Ron shook his head. "Harry was the one who saved Ginny." he frowned. "But, I don't understand. Why would he help her? I mean, why save her when it was Death Eaters that were after her?"

"Madame Pomfrey's children!" Damien suddenly cried out.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, looking confused.

Damien turned to him, suddenly excited.

"Harry did the same with Madame Pomfrey's children! He went into a burning house to save their lives!"

"He...what?" Ron's eyebrows shot upwards and mouth dropped open.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked.

"I..." Damien looked over at his dad. "I don't know, but it happened! Mum and dad told me about it the day they told me about Harry."

"So, Ginny's not the first person he's saved from Death Eaters," Fred confirmed, "he does this often?"

"We don't know," Tonks replied, "up until now, we thought Pomfrey's children were the only instance he went against Death Eaters." she glanced at Ginny. "But now..." she trailed off.

"This is good." James nodded. "We have two incidents where Harry acted out to help others. There may be more cases like these." he looked to his fellow Order and Auror colleagues. "We need to inform Dumbledore."

'A_nd when the time comes, Minister Fudge will hear of this as well!_' James added silently to himself. He smiled, he hadn't felt this hopeful in quite some time.

xxx

Ginny found Harry at the hospital wing. She hadn't gone there looking for him. She had actually been dragged there by Ron who insisted the school nurse should have a look at her, after her near fatal accident. When she walked through the doors, Ron guiding her firmly inside, both stopped short.

Harry was sitting on one of the beds, topless, while Madame Pomfrey was examining his back. The school nurse tutted loudly as she waved her wand over the painful looking deep red mark between his shoulder blades.

"I treat more Quidditch related injuries than anything else!" she was telling Harry. "They should ban the sport completely!"

Harry chuckled.

"How would you earn a living then?" he asked.

"I could do with a quieter life!" the nurse replied.

"Quieter?" Harry twisted around to glance at her. "I'm your only patient!" he gestured to the empty wing. "Every time I come up here, which is very frequent, you are alone."

Poppy reached over and brushed a hand through Harry's hair affectionately.

"That reminds me, how have the headaches been? Have you had anymore?"

Harry was about to answer when he caught sight of the red heads behind Poppy. His demeanour changed instantly. His playful smile vanished. He glanced at Poppy, tilting his head silently in the direction of the door.

The nurse looked around at the two Weasleys, her sharp eyes quickly darted from one to the other, trying to see which one was in need of medical attention.

"Come inside, take a seat." she said, nodding at Ginny and Ron. "I'll be with you in a minute."

She turned back to Harry but the boy had already jumped to his feet and was pulling on his shirt.

"Harry...?"

"It's fine." Harry replied, his mood notably darker. "I'm going to go."

Poppy held up a hand, stopping him.

"I've not finished treating you." she said.

"It's just a bruise." Harry argued. He walked away before Poppy could reply. He was almost at the door when Ginny called out to him.

"Wait, please."

Harry halted.

Ginny stepped away from Ron and walked over to Harry. She didn't know what to say to him, how to even begin. She had spent _months_ looking for him, to thank him for saving her life. And for the last two months that Harry had been here, she had done nothing but spite him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry looked over at her, holding her gaze.

"What's the point?"

Ginny's eyes widened.

"The point?" she repeated. "The point is that you saved my life! I wanted to thank you."

Harry smirked at her.

"That seems awfully out of character." he said. "Maybe you should throw another insult my way. If that doesn't work you can always chuck ink at me."

Ginny dropped her gaze, her cheeks flushing with shame.

"I feel guilty enough, Harry." she said. "You helped me without even knowing who I was." she looked up at him, "and today, even after the way Fred and George treated you, you still helped me."

Harry snorted.

"I'm not like you." he said. "I don't tar everyone with the same brush. Your idiot brothers will get what's coming to them." he threatened. "But why should I take their anger out on you?"

Ginny felt her heart skip several beats. She didn't want the Dark Prince after her brothers. As foolish as they were, she couldn't bear the thought of them getting hurt.

"Fred and George are morons." she said quickly. "They're feeling so bad right now..."

"Not half as bad as they're going to feel." Harry interrupted.

Ginny faltered.

The door in front of them suddenly opened, nearly catching Harry. James rushed in, thankfully stopping before running straight into Harry.

"Harry!" he gasped. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay?"

Harry glared at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." James explained. "I saw that bludger hit you." he looked at Harry with concerned eyes.

Harry in turn gave him a cold look.

"Still breathing." he replied and moved past him, walking out of the hospital wing, leaving James and Ginny staring behind him.

xxx

Harry climbed out of the portrait door, later than usual that morning. Almost everyone else had left for breakfast already.

"Morning, Harry!"

Harry, as usual, ignored James and continued walking down the corridor.

"Wow, you sure know how to stick out the silent treatment." James said, walking alongside him. "I've never seen anyone hold out this long! You really are good at this!" he chuckled.

Harry, still didn't say anything. James sighed, the forced smile slipping from his face. He quickened his pace and suddenly stood in front of Harry, blocking him.

"Alright, how about a truce?" he offered, "Let's start over."

Harry walked around him and continued towards the grand staircase. James followed after him.

"Come on, Harry!" he pleaded. "How long are you going to keep fighting me?" he asked.

Still no response.

"You never know, if you give me a chance, you may find you like me!" he teased.

Harry turned to glare at James but still, he didn't reply.

"Alright, fine," James pretended to admit defeat. "Fight all you like. It doesn't change anything. I'll still be your father and you'll be my son, whether you like it or not."

At last, he got a reaction.

Harry stopped mid step and turned to face James.

"I'm not _your_ son!" he spat.

James smiled.

"Hey, I got you talking!" he laughed.

Harry glowered at him and turned again to walk away.

"Oh, come on, Harry!" James ran to catch up. "Look, I know you're still mad but you have to admit, it's getting a little excessive now. You've been with me for what, two months now, and you still get annoyed when I say you're my son."

"Because I'm _not_ your son!" Harry hissed again.

"You can deny it all you like," James replied. "But you can't hide the truth. All you have to do is look in the mirror to see your my son. You are just like me."

Harry came to a sudden stop and he turned to face James.

"I am _nothing_ like you!" he vehemently objected.

"You are; your face, your hair, even your anger is like mine." James smiled. "It's really quite astonishing how similar we are."

Harry looked livid.

"Physical similarities are one thing," he said, "but I'm not like you as a person!"

"How do you know?" James asked. "You've not given me a chance. First get to know me, then you can decide whether you are like me or not."

Harry's stare stayed on James.

"Get to know you?" he asked.

"Yeah," James nodded, "don't push me away, Harry. We are a family, at least try with us."

Harry didn't say anything but turned around to walk away. James refused to let him go. He had managed to get Harry to talk to him, after _weeks_ of trying. He wasn't going to give up now.

"Let's start slow, okay? How about...how about we come to an agreement?" he asked, walking alongside him again. "You give me something and I'll give you something in return."

Harry didn't stop but he slowed down.

"Like what?" he asked.

"How about you give me a chance." he reached out and held onto Harry's arm, stopping him. "If you spend one evening with me and Lily, just the one, in return I will let you have one whole day to yourself."

Harry looked intrigued.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I won't follow you." James said. "You can have a day to yourself without me at your heels, but for that, you have to have dinner with me and Lily."

Harry studied James, apparently trying to figure him out.

"Just one meal?" he asked.

"Just the one." James replied, feeling his heart leap with hope.

Harry was working it out, James could see it in his narrowed eyes and thoughtful expression.

"And in return you'll leave me alone for a full twenty-four hours?" Harry confirmed.

"Completely alone and unsupervised." James nodded. The Aurors would still be watching him from afar, James knew Harry was aware of that. They were talking about his personal guard duty.

"How many courses?" Harry asked.

"Three." James replied at once.

"No way," Harry shook his head. "Only the one."

"How about two?" James asked.

Harry considered it and then slowly nodded.

"Okay, two courses, but it can't take more than one hour."

James nodded, unable to stop the wide grin from spreading on his lips.

"Deal!" he replied.

Harry nodded.

"Fine."

James was grinning so hard, it actually hurt.

"When do you want to do this?" he asked eagerly.

Harry shrugged.

"As soon as." he replied.

"Okay, how about...tomorrow evening?" James asked.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, cool."

"Around six?" James asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Actually, could you make it later? I'm never hungry that early. Make it around...nine."

"Nine? That's a little late." James frowned.

"Fine, forget it then." Harry turned to leave.

"No, no, it's fine. Nine is fine." James quickly agreed.

Harry turned back and smiled at him.

"Okay, cool."

It was the first time James had seen Harry smile and he relished the sight.

"Okay...good." James didn't know what else to say.

Harry turned around to walk to the Great hall for breakfast. James followed behind him, wearing a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

xxx

"Do you think I should have made a blueberry pie instead of an apple pie?" Lily asked as she scrutinised the dishes on the table.

"I think your pie is perfect." James replied, laying out the plate settings. "Do you think Harry should sit opposite us or on the same side as us?" he asked.

"Next to us." Lily replied. "Between me and you." then she stopped to think and shook her head. "No, opposite would be better, for conversation."

"That's what I thought." James said shifting the plate setting across from the two other settings.

Lily ran a critical eye over her dishes again. She had spent the majority of the day cooking in the kitchen of Hogwarts, while the house elves stood back, twisting their ears in distress and pleading to her to let them cook for her. But Lily wouldn't let them. It was the first time in fifteen years that her son was going to sit with them and have dinner. She wanted to make everything herself.

"I hope the treacle tarts turned out okay." Lily said, biting her lip as she studied the dessert. "Harry likes them so I want to get them just right."

"How do you know Harry likes them?" James asked.

"I've seen him at dinner. He always takes one when they are served." Lily replied, swapping the plate of roast potatoes with the chicken and stepped back to examine the table.

James chuckled, laying out the cutlery next to the plates.

"Spying on him?" he teased.

"Like you don't do the same!" Lily replied.

James shrugged, since he couldn't fight the statement. When Harry was in the Great hall, all James could do was stare at him. It was never intentional, but his eyes seemed to seek him out and he would spend mealtimes just staring at his sixteen year old son, a part of him still in disbelief that his Harry was alive and well.

"There, how is that?" Lily asked, stepping back and gazing at the table.

There were twelve dishes lined along the length of the table. James shook his head at the sight.

"Harry said he would stay one hour maximum." he reminded her.

"I know, I know," Lily said. "I got carried away."

"I can see that!" James grinned. "Roast chicken _and_ lamb chops?"

"I couldn't decide!" Lily explained.

James laughed, putting both arms around his wife, hugging her close.

"I'm excited too." he admitted.

"I just want everything to go perfect tonight." Lily said. "This is the first time Harry has allowed us a chance to sit down with him. If tonight goes well, it'll be the first step to building our relationship again."

James smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's just take this one tiny step at a time." he suggested. "I was thinking about topics to talk to him about." he turned Lily around so she was facing him. "Obviously some subjects are out of the question..."

"Like Voldemort or Death Eaters." Lily nodded.

James paused.

"I was meaning the weather and school."

Lily gave him a look.

"James!"

"What? I don't want to talk about mundane boring stuff." he defended. "So, I was thinking we'll start off with how he's enjoying Quidditch practise..."

"Right, because that isn't mundane or boring?" Lily interrupted.

James sighed.

"Fine, we'll open with another topic and then go into Quidditch..."

"No Quidditch!" Lily sternly told him. "I want to talk to my son, not listen to you ramble on and on about Quidditch and flying and snitches and God knows what else!"

"Alright, you suggest a topic then?" James challenged.

Lily smiled.

"How about, what his favourite book is? Or what he likes doing with his spare time? What his hobbies are? What his favourite dish is? What his favourite colour is?" she glanced up to see James looking at her, his expression one of sadness. "I want to know _everything_ about Harry. I want to catch up, learn all there is to know about my son."

James nodded, reaching up to fix his glasses.

"I like your idea better." he admitted.

Lily smiled again. She turned to give the table one last look. Satisfied that it was laid as perfectly as possible, she turned to look at the clock. It was two minutes past nine.

"He'll be here, any minute!" she said excitedly.

James smiled too, unable to help himself.

"Finally! I'm starving!" he walked to his seat and sat down, staring hungrily at the food.

"That's why Damien didn't join us." Lily said, taking her seat next to him. "Nine in the evening is far too late for him to eat."

"It's probably better for it to be just us with Harry," James said, "at first anyway. Once Harry gets used to us then we can have a proper family get together."

Lily beamed at the thought.

"Yes, I like the sound of that!" she laughed.

She looked towards the door, waiting for the knock that was about to come any second now.

xxx

Quarter past nine and there was still no sign of Harry. Lily looked from the door back to the clock. Her eyes met James' and she smiled tightly at him.

"He'll be here." she said, for what must have been the tenth time in the space of fifteen minutes.

"I'll go and see what's keeping him." James got up from his seat.

"No," Lily quickly stopped him, "if he said he'll make his own way here then let him." she said. "Besides, it's only been fifteen minutes. He's probably feeling a little anxious coming to us. Just give him time. He'll be here."

James sat back down and continued to wait, watching his wife quietly.

Half past nine and Harry still hadn't appeared.

Quarter to ten.

Five past ten.

James glanced at the clock and then looked to the table. At the dishes of food that had gone cold now. His appetite had withered away, so he was no longer hungry. Disappointment sat heavily in the pit of his stomach instead. He glanced over at his wife, who had her eyes fixed to the door, still hopeful that Harry would come. He closed his eyes.

Half past ten was when James' patience finally snapped. He got up from the table angrily and headed out the door, ignoring Lily's calls to stop. He raced out of the staff quarters and hurried up the stairs. He passed Tonks, who was guarding the front doors with Moody.

"James?" she called. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" James bit back, taking the stairs two at a time.

He raced to Gryffindor tower, spitting out the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He stormed his way inside and saw the common room was deserted, except for one messy haired boy, sitting comfortably in an armchair, next to the dying fire.

Harry looked up as the door slid open and met James' eyes. He smiled at him, dropping his quill onto the parchment in his lap.

"Potter? What's wrong?" he asked innocently. "You don't look so good. Did you skip a meal?"

James thundered his way over to Harry so he was standing before him.

"I thought we had a deal!" he snarled.

"You actually believed me?" Harry asked, grinning. "Man, you are stupid."

James' hands curled into fists.

"Why did you lie?" he asked. "You could have just said no if you didn't want to have dinner with us! Why did you pretend?" he asked, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Harry pushed his homework off his lap and stood up, meeting James' furious stare with calm green eyes.

"I was going to say no," he replied, "but then, I thought about what you had said only moments earlier. About how I was just like you. My hair, my face, even my temper was like yours." Harry smirked. "So I figured, why not? I can be like you. I can be a liar, a fake," his eyes hardened, "I too can _pretend_."

James felt his resolve snap.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. "Why are you so intent on making this so damn difficult!"

"Because I don't want to be here!" Harry snarled at him. "I don't want to stay with you! So why are you forcing me?"

"Because you are _my_ son!" James thundered. "_My_ son! You belong _here!_ With me and with Lily!"

"I belong with my father!" Harry hissed.

James took a step forward, both hands curled so tight, his nails were biting into his skin.

"You say that _one_ more time, so help me God...!"

"You'll do what?" Harry asked. "Hit me? Go ahead!" he challenged. "I'm not afraid of you, not anymore."

James stopped dead, his eyes widened and his fists uncurled. He stared at Harry.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Not anymore? When...when have you been afraid of me?"

"When do you think?" Harry asked icily, his eyes glistening with anger so pure it sent chills through James.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James said, shaking his head. "Harry, what-?"

Loud footsteps pounded on the stairs and suddenly two boys appeared at the steps leading from the boys dormitory.

"What's going on down here?" a sleepy looking seventh year asked.

"What's with all the shouting?" the second boy asked irately.

James suddenly realised where they were and how foolish he had been, talking about this in the common room, where the whole of the Gryffindor house could eavesdrop on them. He looked up at the two boys.

"Sorry, didn't realise I was so loud." he said, managing to sound somewhat calm. "Sorry to wake you."

The boys turned to walk away, muttering unhappily about inconsiderate people and ruined sleep. James looked back at Harry but he had already grabbed his bag and his homework. With a last scathing look at James, Harry left the common room, heading to his dormitory.

xxx

Ever since their disastrous practise, all four Weasley's were on their best behaviour with Harry. The twins and Ron had even tried apologising to Harry, which he brushed aside. He wasn't going to let them get off the hook that easily. He knew their sister would have warned the twins about his promise for revenge and it gave him such a thrill to see the wary glances from Fred and George. He was going to get them back but not just yet. It was fun to see how worked up he could get them, waiting for an attack that was never going to come.

As for Ginny, she had made a conscious effort to greet him whenever they crossed paths. Harry ignored her, just like he did the rest.

James Potter had become a new kind of nightmare for Harry. He kept on trying to talk to Harry, question him again and again about their conversation that night. It frustrated Harry so much, but he was back on his plan to ignore James and so wouldn't reply to anything James asked.

But two days before the big game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, something happened that wiped James and everything else from Harry's mind. He had bigger problems.

It started as a dull ache, just after dinner. His scar continued to prickle throughout practise but Harry blocked it out. As he was walking back up to the common room that evening, his scar started to burn.

Harry paused, thinking it better to go to see Poppy. He didn't have any pain relief potions and he knew he was going to need some very soon.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Damien asked, seeing Harry turn to go in the other direction.

"I'll be there...in a...minute." Harry managed, but his voice gave away his pain.

The burn in his scar got progressively worse. His vision blurred, making Harry stumble.

"Harry?" Damien turned towards him, concerned.

Harry groaned as his scar suddenly seared with pain, the ache intensifying rapidly. His hand came up to grab at his forehead just as his legs gave out under him and he collapsed onto his knees.

"Harry!" Damien yelled and ran towards him. Ron darted behind him.

Harry grunted in pain, his fingers digging into his forehead. He could hear Damien's panicked voice, asking him what was wrong, but he couldn't reply. His jaw was clenched shut in effort to deal with the pain. Then he felt it, the slow trickle seeping out of one nostril. Harry ducked his head low, his forehead touching the cold floor and stifled all sounds of agony. He didn't want Ron or Damien to see his nose bleeding, he knew they wouldn't keep quiet about it.

But Damien and Ron were already alarmed enough. Damien tried but couldn't get Harry to get up, he panicked and turned to Ron.

"Ron! Go get my dad!"

"No!" Harry pulled himself up. His hand grabbed at Damien's arm. "Don't call him!"

"Oh God!" Damien gasped at the sight of his brother; pale and shaking, blood leaking from his nose, staining his lips. "What's happening to you?" he cried.

Ron was standing over the two brothers, unsure of what to do.

Harry pulled himself up, struggling to get to his feet. His vision darkened and he was afraid he might pass out soon.

"Poppy!" he managed, a hand clamped over his scar. "I need...Poppy!"

Damien grabbed Harry's free arm, draping it over his shoulder to help support him.

"Hospital wing sounds like a good idea, mate." Ron said to Damien, looking at Harry with wide, worried eyes.

Damien headed to the hospital wing with Harry, as fast as he could.

xxx

Poppy brushed the dark strands away from the damp forehead, caressing the skin gently. She took in the sight of the angry red scar, shaped like a bolt of lightening. She rubbed the cooling balm onto the scar, feeling the heat under her fingers. She glanced down and stared into the green eyes watching her. She smiled.

"Better?" she asked.

Harry nodded, twirling the empty vial of pain relief potion in his fingers.

"Yeah," he added quietly. "Thanks."

Poppy sat down across from him, her tired eyes fixed on Harry.

"How often do the nosebleeds occur?" she asked.

Harry shifted, not meeting her eyes.

"Today was the first."

"Don't lie, Harry." Poppy reprimanded.

Harry glanced up at her.

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

Poppy smiled at him.

"I've been a nurse who treats children for almost two decades," she nodded her head, "I know when I'm being lied to."

Harry looked away but didn't answer her.

"Do the nosebleeds happen every time you get a headache?" Poppy asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No, only when the pain is extreme."

"I see." Poppy replied. "How often is that the case?"

"Not often enough for it to be worrying." Harry replied.

"You shouldn't be getting nosebleeds at all, Harry." Poppy said. "It's worrying enough that these occur, let alone with headaches." She took in a breath, readying herself. "These headaches, are they connected to that scar on your forehead?"

Harry looked at her, but didn't answer. For a long moment, no one spoke. Then, with a sigh, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up.

"I better get going. Damien's still waiting for me outside." he didn't meet the school nurse's eyes. "Thanks for this." he held up the potion vial.

"Sit down, Harry." Poppy instructed. "I haven't finished yet."

"Yes, you have." Harry's curt answer had Poppy taken aback. He had always been somewhat polite to her.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she pushed on regardless.

Harry started walking towards the door.

"I'll see you later." he called out, ignoring her question.

"Harry," Poppy stood up. "Please wait."

Harry stopped.

Poppy hurried over to him.

"I'm only trying to help you." she said. "But how can I help if you won't let me?"

Harry gave her a strained smile.

"I don't need help, really, I'm fine."

Poppy raised an eyebrow, her quick temper slipping from her grip.

"Really? So, you understand why you're getting nosebleeds along with headaches, then? You know what it is you're suffering from? What the treatment is?" her voice became sharper with each question. "Because I'll tell you one thing, Harry. Taking pain relief potions and rubbing cooling balm on your scar isn't the way to treat it! That's only taking care of the symptoms, not the cause!"

Harry met her angry gaze head on.

"I don't need a lecture, alright?" he said. "I know what this is, I know how to deal with it, so just let it go."

He moved around her to leave.

"It's a curse scar, isn't it?" Poppy called after him.

Harry stopped, his hand on the doorknob. Slowly he turned to look at her, his eyes blazing.

"It's not headaches you suffer from," Poppy continued, "it's the scar that causes you pain, am I right?"

Harry didn't answer but his expression alone told Poppy her guess was right.

"You can't prove it." Harry suddenly said. "Curse scars are rare and hardly anything is known about them and even if you tell him about it, he can't...!"

"Wait, wait!" Poppy held up a hand, looking confusedly at Harry. "What are you talking about? Tell who?"

"Dumbledore!" Harry spat the name with venom.

Poppy blinked at him.

"Why would the Headmaster be involved?" she asked.

"You're not going tell him?" Harry asked, his tone suggesting the question was rhetorical.

Poppy spluttered in indignation.

"I would not do any such thing!" she denied at once. "How dare you even suggest I would divulge confidential medical information! The only one I will speak to about this, is you."

Harry looked surprised, but not completely convinced.

"So, you're not going to go running to Dumbledore and tell him about my curse scar?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Poppy replied, annoyed. "Why would I do that?"

"So he can use it against me." Harry replied.

Poppy narrowed her eyes at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have no interest in using you!" she heatedly replied.

"You're the only one then."

Poppy stopped, her anger leaving her completely. She understood his reaction now and she found herself getting annoyed at the Headmaster. He had failed to show Harry any reason to trust him.

"Even if I wasn't a healer and I wasn't bound by my profession not to discuss any of my patients medical history, I wouldn't repeat anything you told me." Poppy said quietly.

Harry looked at her and a small smile finally fought it's way through.

Poppy led him back to his bed and both sat down.

"So, this curse scar," she gestured to his forehead, "was it given to you by...by You-Know-Who?"

Harry paused, appearing to still be nervous discussing his secret. He looked at Poppy and nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

Poppy nodded tightly, her face paled a little but she tried to act calm.

"When did it start hurting?" she asked.

Harry smiled, reaching up to trace the scar with his fingers.

"For as long as I can remember." he answered. "Most days it's just a dull pain, it doesn't bother me."

"Do you know why the pain gets worse?" Poppy asked.

Harry dropped his hands away from his forehead.

"It's got something to do with how father's feeling." Harry confided. "If he's really angry or upset or even if he's really happy, it causes my scar to play up."

Poppy looked intrigued and scared at the same time.

"Can you describe the pain to me?"

Harry took a moment to figure it out.

"It's intense," he admitted. "It starts to build at first, a sort of burning. Usually it just stays like that for a few minutes and then it dulls back down again." he shifted on the bed. "But if father's really mad, the burn starts to get worse. The pain is like...like an ache but, stronger," he looked at Poppy to see if she understood what he meant. She nodded at him, looking very concerned. Harry continued. "Then it sort of explodes and the ache turns to an acute sharp pain. It's only happened a few times but when it does, it feels like my head is about to split open."

Poppy kept her calm and asked her next question, the one that was worrying her the most.

"When did the nosebleeds start?"

"Fairly recently." Harry replied. "It happened for the first time when I was captured and brought to the Order headquarters."

"It's never happened before that?" Poppy asked.

"No." Harry replied.

Poppy looked at him, studying him closely.

"How many times have you had nosebleeds since then?"

"A few times." Harry replied.

Poppy shook her head.

"I don't like the sound of this, Harry." she told him honestly. "Like you said, curse scars are rare and there is hardly any information on them. It is widely accepted that they sometimes hurt but they shouldn't be causing nosebleeds and such extreme pain."

Harry shrugged.

"Not much that can be done." he said.

Poppy didn't look happy. She sat mulling everything Harry had told her over in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more worried she got.

"I'll look into it." she promised Harry. "I'll see if I can figure out why your scar is acting this way. Maybe there's a way to stop it hurting."

Harry eyed her suspiciously.

"You can do what you like, as long as you don't tell anyone."

"I'm not repeating myself!" Poppy said. "I already told you I wouldn't. Now, you have to come to me _immediately_ if your scar hurts. I don't want you trying to _deal_ with it." she pulled a face to show what she thought of that idea.

"Alright, I will." Harry laughed.

"I'm serious, Harry. If I find out you've been suffering silently...!"

"You'll do what exactly?" Harry grinned.

Poppy narrowed her eyes

"You really don't want to find out."

Harry laughed.

Outside the hospital wing, James stood with a frantically beating heart. He had heard everything Harry had told Poppy. He had rushed to the hospital wing when Ron found him and told him about Harry suddenly taking ill. He had arrived and found Damien waiting outside. He sent his youngest away and was intending on entering the wing when he heard the furious argument between Harry and the school nurse. He listened in, intending to walk in as soon as the conversation calmed. But instead, he heard every word Harry and Poppy exchanged.

He turned and started making his way to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore would know about curse scars and how to make them stop hurting. James was sure of it.

xxx


	30. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirty**

Albus Dumbledore was not a man that panicked easily. He had a knack for staying calm, even in the face of immense danger. His serenity was famous, almost as much as the wizard himself. But today, sitting in his office, listening to the worried concern of James Potter, Dumbledore felt, for the first time in years, panicked.

He didn't show it; he kept his expression clear, his hands tucked under his chin but his eyes betrayed his worry, the usual twinkle in them vanished.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this?" James asked, his voice trembling.

Dumbledore's alien feeling of panic worsened, when he realised the answer was no.

"Curse scars are rare," he started, dropping his hands away from his chin. "There's not much in the way of documented studies, but curse scars are known to act up from time to time."

"Yes, from time to time!" James repeated, "not countless times in the space of two months!" he shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face. "He's been suffering. All this time, Harry's been suffering and I've not noticed it." he berated himself. What kind of a father was he? He couldn't pick up the fact that his son was in pain? He had seen Harry rubbing at his forehead, grimacing in discomfort many times. Once in the headquarters, he had seen Harry grab at his forehead, clearly in pain. He had tried, but Harry shut him out. Still, he should have tried harder, he should have _forced_ Harry to accept his help. He felt horribly disgusted at himself for failing him, yet again.

"The nosebleeds," Dumbledore started quietly, "when did Harry say they started?"

"He didn't," James replied wearily. "He only said that they were fairly recent."

Dumbledore looked a little relieved.

"Good, good." he muttered, eyes downcast as he obviously figured something out.

"He didn't want you to know." James told him. "He's under the impression that you would use this against him."

Dumbledore smiled, masking the hurt Harry's distrust caused him.

"He still considers me an enemy." he replied, "and it's the mark of a good soldier, to never reveal a weakness to the enemy." Dumbledore shook his head. "In time he will come to see that I wish him no harm."

"I came to you, hoping you would know what Harry's suffering from." James said, his tone almost accusatory.

"I wish I did." Dumbledore sincerely replied. "But like I said, curse scars are rare." he stood up, meeting the gaze of the worried father. "I have a friend that undertook a study and as a result, he has a brilliant understanding of magical birthmarks. He may have come across something about curse scars in his study. I will ask him for advice."

James nodded, a little hope warmed his heart. Maybe they could figure this out after all.

xxx

It was a cold grey morning in late October, when Harry dragged himself from the bed. Today was the big day, the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry washed and got dressed, lazily pulling on the Quidditch robes.

The moment he walked into the common room, Damien came running at him, showing off his new Nimbus 3000 broom.

"Harry look! Look what dad got me! Isn't it cool? Now both of us have got a Nimbus! We're definitely going to win now!"

"Yeah," Harry replied, rolling his eyes, "not spoilt in the least, are you?"

But Damien was in too good a mood to care. He happily showed off his broomstick to anyone he passed, on the way to the great hall for breakfast.

Harry was, once again, escorted by James. He was annoyed to find the Auror's gaze never faltered once from him the entire way. He didn't speak to him, which was an improvement in Harry's view, but his silent stare was eating away at him. By the time they got to the great hall, Harry was irritated enough to turn and whisper to him,

"Planning on staring a hole into me?"

James smiled at him, concern and sadness in his eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." he replied quietly.

Harry glared hard at him.

"Try something new," he suggested icily, "this act's getting old."

He left James at the doors and walked in, but was too annoyed to actually eat anything.

xxx

The crowd at the Quidditch pitch was bigger than anything Harry had seen.

_'Where did all these people come from?'_ he thought to himself as he left the changing room with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

He stood in line with the other Gryffindor players. He watched as the captain, Angelina, moved forward to the centre of the field where a tall, mean looking Slytherin was approaching her. Harry surveyed the Slytherin players. All of them were boys and most of them were very bulky looking, like their team captain. Draco was easily the smallest and youngest in the team. Harry kept a straight face as his eyes locked with Draco's. The Slytherin seeker was trying to keep a hold of his sneer, but it faltered slightly as his gaze met Harry's.

Madame Hooch blew on her whistle and all fourteen players zoomed upwards, into the air. Cheers rang around them and many held out banners, decorated in red and gold and silver and green. The first two players to reach the top were Harry and Damien. Giving him a wink, Damien sped his way over to Ginny to get the quaffle. Harry was soon joined by Draco. They looked at each other for an moment before speeding away in opposite directions. Damien threw the quaffle to Ginny, who darted her way to the three goal hoops at one end of the pitch. The quaffle was viciously snatched from her by a Slytherin, twice her size.

Harry watched with pleasure as the Slytherin scored, not even one minute into the game. The crowd of silver and green below, gave a tremendous cheer. Damien bolted across to catch the quaffle and proceeded to his end of the field to score. Harry was amazed at the speed Damien was flying at. Within seconds Damien had dodged two Slytherins and a bludger, to deliver a fantastic goal. The swarm of students wearing their red and gold colours, gave a thundering applause to Damien's score. Harry could just make out the voice of the commentator, Lee Jordan, announcing the score at 10-10.

Harry felt the warm feeling of pride travel from the pit of his stomach to his chest, as he watched the twelve year old outwit boys, four years older than him. Harry gave himself another mental shake.

He turned to survey the players, picking out his first victim. He spotted the captain, the fastest player, after Damien. Angelina Johnson had to go.

Harry took off in the opposite direction as Angelina. Draco followed him instantly. Harry swerved to the right, Draco did the same. Harry hoped Draco had taken his words to heart. He had told him the night before to play the game as they normally would, meaning the Slytherin beaters had to aim at the Gryffindor seeker. Draco had objected at once, terrified to encourage other Slytherins to target the Dark Prince. But of course, other than Draco, no one else in Slytherin knew of Harry's true identity. So all Draco had to do, was keep out of the way, keep his mouth shut and let his team mates play dirty with Harry. Draco wasn't happy, not in the least, but he did as he was told.

Harry took a sharp turn, Lee's voice booming across the field, speculating the Gryffindor seeker must have seen the snitch. Harry smiled to himself. He was now speeding towards an unsuspecting Angelina. From the corner of his eye Harry saw Crabbe send a bludger towards him.

_'Perfect'_

At the last moment, before the bludger could catch the tail of Harry's broom, he went into a deep dive.

It happened exactly as he planned.

The bludger went crashing into Angelina. She cried out in pain and surprise. Her arm took most of the impact. Clutching her arm to her chest, she wobbled on her broom, almost losing complete control. The Gryffindor team was instantly at her side, including Harry. But Angelina told everyone she was fine and to get back to the game. During this, Slytherin had managed to score another goal.

The score was now 20-10 to Slytherin. As the game progressed, Gryffindor managed feebly to tail Slytherin's score. After one hour the score had reached 60-50 to Slytherin. Angelina had slowed down immensely. Draco had taken Harry's example and had Ginny injured in much the same way, by Fred's bludger. That meant that Gryffindor was two chasers down.

Draco turned to Damien, the third and last of the Gryffindor chasers. He sped towards Damien but Harry suddenly blocked him, hovering before him. The green eyes flashed in warning and Draco understood the meaning perfectly.

_'Not him!'_

Draco frowned, his brow creased and grey eyes narrowed, questioning him. But Harry moved away, having given his silent order. Draco cast a last look at Damien, but moved away obediently.

Harry hadn't even looked for the golden snitch and Draco was too busy following Harry to pay much attention. The score was getting better for Slytherin, 80-60.

A very harassed Angelina flew up to Harry,

"Harry, get the snitch and end this disaster before it gets any worse!" she told him in a pained voice.

Harry nodded his head as he surveyed the grounds.

'_Yes, let's end it now.'_

Harry saw it, the tiny golden ball, fluttering near one of the goal posts. He took off at amazing speed. Draco at his heel. Every eye in the crowd had their eyes fixed on the two seekers, wondering who would get the flying snitch first. Harry sped towards the fleeing ball. Draco came next to Harry, both boys were flying at break neck speed, trying to get the snitch. The golden snitch scampered every which way, as if it knew it was about to be ripped in two, and was trying to escape the clutches.

Harry and Draco swerved to the right, never letting the golden ball out of their sight. Both boys headed into a deep dive, reached out to grab the snitch. Harry's fingers were inches away from grasping the golden ball. His fingers felt the fluttering of the tiny wings. That was when Harry made his decision. He looked over at Draco, meeting his worried eyes. Harry winked at his friend and pulled out of the dive. Draco's fingers closed over the golden snitch.

Draco looked surprised, as he touched ground. Then he grinned, thrusting his hand into the air, showing all, the still struggling snitch. Harry hovered in the air for a moment, fully taking in Slytherin's victory. The Slytherins were clapping and cheering, going crazy with joy. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were stunned into silence. Many had seen Harry training with the team and knew that he was brilliant. They couldn't understand what had happened. He was so close to catching the snitch. What made him lose at the last moment?

Harry touched the ground and dismounted from his broom. He was surrounded by the devastated looking Gryffindor players. Angelina came storming over to him, accompanied by Fred, George and Ron.

"What the hell happened?" she shrieked.

"What can I say? Malfoy was just faster, I guess." Harry replied.

"Dragon shit!" Ron yelled, his face and ears as red as his hair. "Malfoy wasn't faster at catching that bloody snitch! You let him!"

"Ron!" Angelina scolded, livid at such an allegation.

"Come off it Angie, you can't tell me you didn't see it!" Ron said. "He pulled out of the dive just as Malfoy grabbed the snitch! Harry _let_ the Slytherins win!"

"Why would I let them win?" Harry asked.

Angelina nodded her head.

"Exactly," she said. "There's no reason for Harry to do that." she took a shuddering breath. "I think all of us are just in shock, we should..."

"Oh, come on Angie!" Fred exclaimed. "Don't be so bloody thick!"

"Don't you think it's a little odd," George added, "that the _only_ chaser, not to get attacked during the game, was his brother!"

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously at the twins but he remained quiet. It was then that Harry noticed Damien was not standing with the rest of them. He looked behind him, completely ignoring the bickering twins and Angelina. He saw Damien and Ginny, standing at the other end of the field. Ginny was close to tears as she watched the Slytherins rejoice their victory. She was holding her shoulder awkwardly, obviously in pain. But it was Damien's expression that caused Harry's heart to skip a beat. Even at a distance, there was no mistaking the look of betrayal on his face.

xxx

The atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room was one that seemed at par with losing a war. In a way, that wasn't far from the truth. Since the very beginning, Slytherin and Gryffindor had a fierce rivalry. With the very first match against Slytherin lost, how were the Gryffindors going to face the Slytherins for the rest of the year?

Unlike the Weasley boys, all the other Gryffindors thought Harry had played genuinely well, and that this time, Draco Malfoy had all the luck. Harry was silently ridiculing their stupidity. He had purposely sabotaged their chance at winning the cup and he had done it right in front of them, yet they still couldn't see the truth. Harry had, of course, expected some depression at losing the game, but the intensity was baffling him. The students were actually _mourning_ the loss. Some idiots even had tears in their eyes. Harry wished he could enjoy their misery but he couldn't. All because of one snotty nosed, spoiled brat named, Damien.

He was the only Gryffindor not in the common room at the moment and because of that, Harry found his gaze darting every so often to the door, waiting for his return. Why, he didn't know himself.

Slowly the common room emptied and soon, Harry was the only one left, sitting next to the dying fire. Quarter to eleven, the portrait door opened and Harry saw a very upset looking Damien, stumble through into the room. He was making his way to the boys dormitory, before he glanced up and met Harry's stare. Damien stopped mid step.

Harry watched as many emotions flickered over the boy's face. Harry had never seen anyone so upset.

_'Merlin, it's only a game.'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, where have you …?" Harry stopped at Damien's raised hand.

"Don't Harry, just don't." he said, in a strained voice.

Harry just stared, completely taken aback by his unusual behaviour. Damien moved towards the staircase.

"Damien…" Harry started, getting up from his seat.

"No!" Damien suddenly roared at him. "I don't want to listen to anything you've got to say!"

Harry was more shocked at the tears glistening in Damien's eyes, than his raised voice.

"For Merlin's sake, it's only a _fucking_ game!" Harry fumed, "nothing to get so upset over."

Damien's eyes widened and he took a step towards him.

"I don't give a _shit_ about the game!" he hissed.

"Then why are you angry?" Harry asked.

"Because you betrayed me!" Damien accused. "You had a choice today, Harry. You could've helped your friend or you could've stuck with your brother, and you went against me."

"My friend?" Harry asked, still fighting to keep up pretences. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, give it up, Harry!" Damien said, "I know you and Malfoy are friends. I know that you've been talking to him and I know that it was because of him, that you threw the game today."

"Rubbish!" Harry denied.

Damien shook his head at him, eyes glistening with hurt.

"You know what, Harry? Ever since I found out that I had a big brother, all I wanted was to be close to him, like Ron is with his brothers. But I knew, with everything you've gone through, you'd be hard to talk to. I knew that it was going to take time for you to open up, to get used to us. That's why I took all the crap you threw at me. That's why I made excuses for you, to convince others, as well as myself, that you weren't all bad." he shook his head. "But I was wrong. I was an idiot to think you would care, that being family meant something to you!"

"You're not my family!" Harry hissed at him. "I told you that the first time I met you!"

Damien paused, hazel eyes showing how much those words hurt.

"The first time I met you, you treated me like shit!" Damien said, angrily. "But I ignored it, thinking you were in shock, that you didn't know you had a brother. When you arrived at Hogwarts, you insulted my best friends, friends that are like family to me! You called Hermione such a disgusting name and you attacked Ron because he stood up for her. I ignored all of that, convinced my friends not to report the abuse, because I was _stupid_ enough to make excuses for you! 'You didn't have a wand, you were only defending yourself, you don't know any better that to call Hermione that name!' You know why? Because that's what brothers do. They stand up for each other, forgive one another. I thought that once you get used to everything, once you realise that you belong here with your family..."

"You're just as thick as your father!" Harry cut across him, "what fucking language do I need to say it in? _You're not my family!_"

"That's it!" Damien held up both hands, shaking his head, eyes blazing at him. "I'm through with this! I can't put up with this crap anymore! You don't want to be my brother, that's fine, because _I_ don't want to be _your_ family anymore! It's finished!"

With that, Damien turned and left, leaving Harry completely alone.

xxx


	31. Supervised Trips

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirty One**

"Damy?"

"No."

"Come on, Damy."

"I said no."

"It's not nice!"

"I don't care!"

Lily pursed her lips, hands coming to rest on her waist.

"You will come to regret it." she told him. "You're mad at Harry now, but not inviting him to your birthday party will embarrass you once you're back on talking terms."

Damien pulled a face.

"I won't be embarrassed, cause I'm not going to talk to him again, ever."

Lily let out a defeated sigh. For the last week, she had been trying to convince Damien to end his bitter feelings against Harry. But her youngest son was just as stubborn as his father and brother.

"Okay, it's your choice." she relented, "but you're turning thirteen tomorrow, entering the teen years." she smiled and brushed a hand lovingly through his dark hair. "It's a big deal and not having your brother there will affect you, no matter how much you deny it."

Damien didn't say anything but his mum's words struck him. He shook his head a moment later, pushing his guilt aside. '_He doesn't believe he's my brother!_' he thought to himself, '_I can do the same!_'

xxx

"Mr Potter?"

Harry halted next to the door, turning around to look at McGonagall. The rest of the students filed past him, rushing out of the Transfiguration classroom. Shouldering his backpack, Harry walked over to her.

"What?" he asked.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at his tone but didn't say anything. She pulled open her drawer and lifted out a sealed envelope. She held it out.

"Have this signed and returned to me by the end of the week." she instructed.

Harry took the envelope, turned it over and slit it open. He pulled out the thick yellow parchment and stopped. His eyes flickered across the parchment, reading the few lines quickly. He looked back up at McGonagall, his eyes glinting dangerously.

He held up the parchment.

"Is this a joke?"

"I don't have such habits that I would joke with a student, Mr Potter." McGonagall replied sternly. "Have the permission slip filled out and signed by either of your parent, if you wish to go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, "you're seriously going to let me go?"

"It's not up to me." McGonagall answered. "It's up to your parents."

Harry's expression relaxed, his frown was replaced with a smirk, but his eyes continued to blaze.

"Let me guess, I'll have Aurors and Dementors to keep me company?"

McGonagall faltered, her expression gave away her revulsion at the mention of Dementors.

"The Dementors will not be coming anywhere near you or any of the other students." she replied, with such conviction, it startled Harry into silence. "If I don't have your slip back by Friday, you won't be able to go." she said, fixing her glasses to sit on her nose. "Have a good day, Mr Potter." she dismissed.

Harry left the classroom, the permission slip still clutched in his hand.

xxx

"Hey, where were you?" James greeted, the moment Harry walked out of the classroom. He frowned at the slip clutched in his hand. "What's that?"

Finally, it all made sense to Harry. They were messing with him. All of them, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Potter, they were all in this together, raising a possible hope of freedom, just to crush it. He looked down at the permission slip. McGonagall said it wasn't up to her to let him go to Hogsmeade, it was up to James or Lily. They wanted him to ask James, just so he could turn around and say no. Harry snorted.

'S_crew that!_'

He crushed the parchment in his fist and dropped it to the ground, walking past it. James looked surprised.

"Harry, what was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." Harry ground out.

"It looked like something."

Harry glanced at him but kept on walking.

"McGonagall gave me the permission slip for the Hogsmeade trip."

James stopped in his tracks. He turned and jogged back to where the crumpled paper lay. Harry stopped as well, turning to watch him with curious eyes. He saw James pick up the slip and smooth it out, reading it while he slowly walked back to him.

"Why did you throw it away?" James asked, "Don't you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"You would actually let me go?" Harry asked derisively.

"Of course I would." James replied.

Harry was momentarily stunned. Of course, he didn't believe him.

"What are you playing at?" he asked.

"Nothing." James shrugged. "I'm serious. If you want to go to Hogsmeade, I'll sign the slip."

"You're lying."

"I'm not," James insisted, "here, give me a quill and I'll sign it right now."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you trust me to go to Hogsmeade?"

James smiled at him.

"Cause I'll be right there with you." he replied, "as well as the rest of the Order." he added.

Harry silently marvelled at the stupidity of the man. Did he really think he and his _Order_ were strong enough to stop him from escaping? Once he was out of Hogwarts, nothing could stop him from getting back to his father.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his quill. He handed it to James in silent challenge. James took it with his head held high. A scrawling signature and Harry was grinning with delight. The day of the Hogsmeade trip, he was going home.

xxx

The weekend arrived quickly, with Saturday morning spent in a mad rush for all those students going to Hogsmeade. Harry got up as the rest of his dorm mates were getting ready.

"You going to Hogsmeade today?" Neville asked, as Harry passed by him to go for a shower.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Have you ever been before?" Neville asked, looking up from tying his shoelaces.

"No." Harry replied truthfully. He had flown over Hogsmeade a few times but he had never walked through it.

"I figured, what with you living in Switzerland."

Harry frowned at him. Switzerland? He cursed Damien under his breath.

"Yeah." he agreed reluctantly.

"It's really something." Neville smiled. "I love Hogsmeade. My dad used to bring me here every winter." he faltered a little, his eyes losing their warmth and his smile struggled to stay. "It looks even better covered in snow." he explained. "I'll take you around Hogsmeade if you want? Show you all the cool parts."

Harry avoided meeting his gaze.

"No, it's...okay. I kinda want to wander around on my own."

Neville shrugged, never losing his smile.

"Alright, cool. Just let me know if you change your mind."

Harry nodded tightly at him and turned around to walk away, before the boy could make him feel any worse.

xxx

When Harry came back from his shower, he was glad to see Neville was gone. It was only Dean and Seamus in the room, talking excitedly about the joke shop they had to visit. Harry ignored them and continued getting ready, drying his hair before pulling on his shoes.

The door opened and suddenly, there were Aurors standing in the doorway. Harry was surprised. This was the first time the Order members had come into his dorm room. His eyes met the mismatched gaze of Moody and he felt the hair at the back of his neck stand at his expression. Moody looked happy, which couldn't mean good news for him. Harry didn't show his anxiousness and instead, continued getting ready, pulling on his shoes.

"We're working on the rooms today," Sturgis said to Dean and Seamus. "I need to ask all of you to leave while we test the security wards."

Dean and Seamus looked annoyed but they obeyed, turning to walk out. Harry moved to join them but found three wands suddenly pointed at him.

"Not you, Potter."

Harry stopped, eyeing the Aurors with disdain.

"In a bit of a hurry are you?" Moody grumbled at him.

Harry's only response was a glare.

Moody stepped forward, his wand never leaving its target. With his free hand he reached into his robes and pulled something out. Before Harry could see what it was, Moody flicked his wand and something zoomed straight at Harry. On instinct, Harry reached out to protect himself, his fingers grabbing the thin red bracelet thrown at him. It was only for a moment, for it disappeared from within his grasp and reappeared around his left wrist, a strange beam of red light.

Harry had never seen anything like it and stared at it in confusion. He looked up to see Moody smirking in satisfaction.

"There, now you can go." he moved to clear his path to the door, but Harry didn't move.

"What is this?" he demanded, holding up his left hand.

"It's a Bartra Bracelet." Moody replied.

Harry had never heard of it but he knew at once, it couldn't be anything good.

"Take it off." he said.

"It will come off after your trip to Hogsmeade." Moody replied, clearly enjoying every moment.

Harry stepped towards him.

"Take it off, or I will."

Moody smirked.

"Go ahead."

"Alastor?" Sturgis started in surprise but Moody ignored him.

"Go ahead, try and take it off." Moody challenged.

Harry saw Sturgis' alarmed expression as he turned to face him.

"Don't Potter!" he warned, "the bracelet can only be removed by the one who locks it." he glanced at Moody. "It will hurt you if you or anyone else tries to remove it."

Harry's hands clenched into fists. His furious stare met Moody's mismatched one, to see him smirking in satisfaction.

"When I found out Albus had allowed you to go to Hogsmeade, I knew he wouldn't take the necessary precaution." Moody explained. "I knew it was up to me, so I got the Minister to approve the Bartra Bracelet, regrettably for today only." He stepped forward and pointed at the bracelet. "Ingenious thing really. It keeps the wearer within certain boundaries. This one is registered to the boundaries of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, so if you try and go out of Hogsmeade then…" Moody paused and pointed his wand at the bracelet around Harry's wrist.

A sharp jolt of pain tore it's way through Harry's left arm. It started at the wrist and travelled all the way up into his shoulder before ripping into his chest. A twisting pain caught his heart. It was over in seconds, the excruciating pain vanished quickly but it left Harry doubled over, with his hand over his chest, struggling to breathe.

"If you try and escape, it will kill you. If left triggered, the Bartra will crush your heart, assuming you have one." Moody smirked.

Harry straightened up, still breathing heavily. He was shaking, not just in aftershock of the pain, but with rage.

"If this _thing_ is your condition for going to Hogsmeade, then I don't want to go. Take it off!" he spat.

"No, the Bartra stays on for the whole day, whether you go to Hogsmeade or not." Moody replied. "I'm not risking you trying to escape while the majority of the school is gone to Hogsmeade." He stepped closer to Harry, "and if it were up to me, boy, you would never take that thing off. You deserve to be kept like this. A dog that bites should be kept muzzled."

That did it for Harry. He lashed out, slamming his fist into Moody's face. Moody staggered to the side, almost losing his balance. Harry struck him again, punching him in the gut this time. Sturgis and the other Auror, Graham, were quick to react but a wave of Harry's hand had both men flying to either side of the room, their wands knocked out of their hands. Harry pulled Moody up by the scruff of his collar, raising a fist to punch him again. But Moody aimed his wand at Harry's left wrist.

The pain hit Harry again, travelling up through his arm and into his chest. It squeezed at his heart, and this time, Harry cried out. He let go of Moody and clutched at his chest, doubled over, struggling to breathe. It ended when Harry fell to the ground, unable to stay standing. Breathing erratically, Harry looked up and found Moody still pointing his wand at him, threatening to set the Bartra off again.

"That's it, boy! That Bartra's never coming off now!" he barked at him.

He spat out a mouthful of blood, precariously close to Harry, before he turned around and left. The other two Aurors got to their feet and followed him out. Sturgis paused to look at Harry but he didn't say anything. He left quietly, closing the door behind him.

Harry stayed where he was, taking deep breaths. His left arm ached and his chest felt painfully tight. His heartbeat was still irregular and it was making him feel sick and light headed. He lifted his trembling hand and stared at the Bartra Bracelet. The deceptively thin and fragile looking beam of light encircled his wrist, weighing nothing, but it could kill him if he left Hogsmeade while wearing it.

Harry closed his eyes and cursed. He was truly trapped. He wouldn't be going home now, no matter the number of Death Eaters disguised in Hogsmeade.

xxx

James was waiting for Harry at the main entrance. Next to him, were his two best friends. Remus and Sirius had come especially to take Harry to Hogsmeade for the first time. It was a common practise for parents and family to meet up with their children in Hogsmeade on the days of the school trip.

All three waited, each one silently wondering if Harry was going to come or not. He hadn't showed up for breakfast this morning. The rest of the students had already left for Hogsmeade, accompanied by the staff members. Just as James decided he would give in and go looking for him, he saw his son, walking slowly down the stairs.

"Taking his time, isn't he?" Sirius whispered from next to him.

"He's here, that's all I care." James muttered back.

Harry didn't look up, he simply walked his way up to the doors, both hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. It wasn't until he was a few steps away from the trio, that he looked up. At once, his expression darkened.

"Morning, Harry!" James greeted with his usual smile.

Harry walked past him, not saying a word.

James shared a look with his friends before following him out the main doors.

The day was bright and crisp, the sky clear but the air carried the chill of autumn. Harry pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, hunching up against the chill but carried on walking.

"Aren't you cold?" James asked, looking at him with concern.

"Blooded, natured and every other way imaginable." Harry answered, "What's your point?"

James rolled his eyes.

"You can't give a straight answer, can you?"

Harry shot him a glare but didn't reply.

Sirius leaned over to whisper to Remus.

"I think he's pretty funny."

"Shush, padfoot." Remus reprimanded.

They walked across the school grounds, heading to the main gate.

"So, you excited about going to Hogsmeade?" James asked, painfully continuing to make conversation. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Anywhere that gets me away from you lot." Harry answered.

"You don't mean that," Sirius laughed, "we're the best ones to go to Hogsmeade with. We know all the cool places."

Harry looked over at him, dislike etched in every inch of his face. His gaze shifted to James.

"There wasn't enough spying eyes, you had to get them too?"

"James didn't invite us." Remus replied, "we came of our own accord. We wanted to see you."

Harry glared at him.

"Why? What did you...?"

All four stopped mid step, the chill in the air suddenly intensified, making all of them shiver. A shadow fell over them. Their breaths misted before them. James looked straight at Harry and saw the colour drain from his face as he looked up at the sky with terrified eyes. James' wand was out in seconds.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Two other voices joined him at the same time and three silvery shapes came bursting out of their wands. They soared high into the air, mixing with one another to form a silvery wall, to block the dark shapes that were flying towards them. The Dementors hit against the silver patronus' and immediately recoiled, as if they were burned. There were so many Dementors, it took all three patronus' to block them. The Dementors flew back, gliding high into the sky, driven back to stay guard, out of sight.

James, Remus and Sirius lowered their wands, eyes still on the skies, in case any other Dementor came at them. The silver wall of patronus' melted away to reveal the bright blue sky again.

James looked over at Harry. He was still searching the skies, his green eyes darting from one part to the other. That was when he noticed the wand in his hand. A horrible realisation came to him, the tampered wand they had given him was unable to produce the Patronus charm. If Harry was alone, he wouldn't have been able to protect himself from the Dementors. It was of course, intentional, to keep Harry trapped at Hogwarts.

James' heart skipped a beat when he saw Harry was trembling. He reached out at once.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes snapped back at him, clouded with pain and anguish. He moved a step back, out of James' reach. Closing his eyes, he took a shuddering breath, an effort to calm himself. When he opened his eyes to look at James, the pain in them was gone, replaced with fierce anger once more.

"You okay?" Sirius asked Harry, in a shaky voice himself.

Harry didn't answer but he turned and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked.

"The Dementors are instructed to act if Harry walks past the gates of Hogwarts." Remus said. "They came for him." he shook his head. "How could we forget about the Dementors?"

James' fist clenched around his wand. How was he supposed to convince Harry he wasn't a prisoner when there were Dementors standing ready at a moment's notice to take his soul? What did Fudge think he was doing? How could he do this to a sixteen year old boy? The memory of how terrified his son had looked moments ago would never leave him. James shook his head and set off, walking after Harry. He didn't care what he had to do, those Dementors had to go.

xxx

Hogsmeade was a village that nobody could dislike. It had something for everyone's interest. Joke shops, sweet shops, quidditch supplies, books stores and just about everything else. But for Harry, none of Hogsmeade's magic worked. He was too angry to be able to focus on anything. A combination of the day's tortures had mentally exhausted him. Firstly Moody and his Bartra Bracelet had squashed all hope of escaping. The pain of the damned thing aside, Harry was more upset at the lost opportunity of going back home. Then, those Dementors had scared him, actually terrified him to the point that he felt physically sick. That pain, anguish, despair, everything he kept so securely locked away in his mind had come spilling out in a single moment. It still had him shaking. And to top it all off, he was being followed by the three painfully annoying men, who seemed hell bent on giving him a running commentary on every bloody thing in Hogsmeade.

"...and here is the Post Office. It's home to over five hundred owls." Sirius was saying. "I would _not_ want to be a cleaner in here."

Harry walked along the crowded streets, trying his best to ignore the three men. He glanced at the groups of children gathered in front of various shops, laughing, eating, enjoying their trip. Harry looked away. He wasn't meant to experience these simple joys. He was to be hounded by Aurors and threatened every step with Dementors. His hands dug deeper into his pockets and he focused on breathing, so he could calm down and resist the urge to hit something.

Soon enough he met more Aurors. Moody, Sturgis, Kingsley and Graham blocked his way.

"Time for a shift swap." Moody said, his magical eye spinning wildly in it's socket, taking in his environment. "We'll take him from here."

"We don't need a swap." James objected, coming to stand at Harry's shoulder. "I'm staying with him."

Harry moved away, walking towards Moody.

"If I have a choice, I'd rather go with them." he muttered.

James was shocked.

"Harry...?"

But Harry was already walking away, not sparing a single glance back. The advantage of having Moody as his guard was that he wouldn't be talking non stop to him. In fact, he may not speak to him at all. He also didn't walk by his side. He and the rest of the Aurors trailed after him, watching him from a small, but much needed, distance.

Harry relaxed a little, looking around the village with a bit more interest. He saw a large group of Hogwarts students crowded around Zonko's Joke Shop. He walked past it, having no interest in such shops. He saw Neville walking out the door, surrounded by a group of Gryffindors. He saw Harry too and smiled brightly at him. Neville nodded at him before lifting a hand to wave at him. Harry nodded back, with a small smile. He removed a hand from his warm pocket and gave him a single wave in return.

He heard a snort behind him before Moody hissed,

"Sick, son of a bitch!"

Harry turned to glare at him, seeing the look of hate and anger gleam in his one human eye. Harry looked away from him, focusing on walking. He didn't want to get provoked into attacking him here, no matter how tempting it was.

He saw a pub at the end of the street. A sign reading, '_The Three Broomsticks_' hung from it. If Harry ever needed a drink, it was today. He walked inside the little pub, seeing it bustling with people. There was quite a number of Hogwarts students but the majority were adults, sitting around the wooden tables, laughing and talking louder than necessary. Harry didn't care if the forced entourage of Aurors followed him in or not. He headed straight to the bar and propped himself into the first vacant seat.

"A Firewhiskey." he told the barmaid.

The woman looked him up and down.

"What age are you?"

Harry gave her a hard look.

"What does it matter?" he snapped.

The barmaid put a hand on her waist, raising an eyebrow.

"It matters very much. If you're not of age, you can't get Firewhiskey."

Harry rubbed at his head in annoyance.

"Fine, I'm seventeen!" he bit out.

The woman smiled.

"Nice try, honey." she shook her head at him.

Harry was about to get up and go when the Auror Kingsley arrived behind him. He nodded at the barmaid.

"Madame Rosmerta, one shot of Firewhiskey please."

She poured him the drink and placed the shot glass in front of him. Kingsley pushed the tiny glass in front of Harry, surprising him.

"You look like you need it." he told Harry in a quiet voice. "Sturgis told me about the bracelet and what Alastor did." he looked back at the table that held the Order members. He turned to meet Harry's gaze. "The moment we get back to Hogwarts, the bracelet will be removed, you have my word."

Harry didn't say anything. Kingsley walked away, taking a seat at the table with the rest of his colleagues. Harry turned back to his firewhiskey shot. He picked it up and downed it in one go. It burned his throat, like it always did, but Harry didn't care.

He sat at the bar, his fingers playing with the empty glass. His quiet gaze darted from one person to the next, just taking in the joyful atmosphere around him. A familiar laugh caught his ears and he turned in the direction. He spotted the group of students at the table to his right. Harry watched Damien as he laughed uncontrollably to something Ron was saying. His laughter was ringing in Harry's head. He watched Damien, surrounded by his friends, drinking butterbeer and smiling.

The doors opened and Harry found his attention shift to the three men that entered. James Potter found Damien the moment he entered. He hurried to their table, Remus and Sirius by his side. James leaned over to say something to the group, and all of them erupted into more laughter. Damien must have responded with something cheeky because James looked surprised. But he laughed and moved towards him, ruffling his hair with affection. He pulled his wallet out and took some money, handing it to Damien and again ruffling his hair.

Harry tore his gaze away, reaching up to rub at his head. He got up and made his way to the toilets. He walked into the empty room and hurried to the sinks. He ran the cold water and splashed handfuls onto his face until it felt numb. He bowed his head, eyes closed, hands gripped at the edge of the sink. It took him almost a full minute before he opened his eyes and stared at his reflection, water dripping from his face. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning forward so his forehead rested against the mirror.

He pulled away only moments later, taking some paper towels to dry his face. Any minute now, one of the Aurors, most likely Moody, would come barging in to see if he was trying to escape. Harry dried his face and balled up the paper towel, throwing it away. He turned to leave but stopped when he saw a hooded figure standing at the door, blocking his way. Harry gripped at his useless wand.

He walked towards the door but the figure stepped forward, blocking him on purpose. Harry sighed.

"I'm having a _really_ bad day, so I suggest you not mess with me."

A chuckle left the hooded figure. Harry would have blasted the person apart, if he hadn't recognised the laugh. He watched in stunned surprise as the figure reached up and pulled down the hood.

Bellatrix Lestrange smiled at Harry, her heavy lidded eyes fixed on his face. She had not seen him for months. At once she saw the changes. His eyes were tired and not their usual vivid green, he was pale and his face was thinner. He was obviously not eating properly and he wasn't sleeping well either. That was about to change, now that she was taking him back home.

Before she could say a word, Harry had closed the small gap between them. For a wild moment, Bella thought he was about to hug her. But at the back of her mind, she knew that couldn't be right. Harry hated hugs.

Instead, one of his hands closed around her arm, his grip brutally strong.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed furiously. "Do you want to get caught?"

Bella stared into the angry green eyes but it did nothing to her. She was the one who had taught him to use his anger. She couldn't fear something she nurtured.

"I've come to take you home." she answered simply.

Harry's grip tightened.

"Don't be stupid!" he hissed. He let her go and moved to the door, clearly panicked. "The fucking Aurors are out there!" he spat. "What were you thinking? How are you going to get out?"

"With this." Bella held up the gold chain.

Harry looked at it, feeling marginally better.

"A Portkey, good. You can leave."

"_We_ can leave." Bella corrected. "Come Prince, it's time we go home."

Harry had never felt so horribly helpless. His heart ached at the thought of going home. He looked at Bella intently for a moment before he shook his head.

"Bella…I…I can't."

"What do you mean?" Bella was confused.

"I don't have the time to explain, anyone can walk in right now."

"The door has a 'stay-away' charm on it. You're the only one I allowed past it." Bella replied. "It won't last forever, but it's still in place."

"Moody's magical eye can see through doors and walls." he told her. "If he comes closer to door, he'll see you in here with me."

"Then we should leave." Bella replied.

Harry didn't know how to tell her. He held up his left wrist and pulled back the sleeve. Bella stared at the red bracelet, which looked nothing more than a wisp of light.

"What is it?" she asked, moving forward to take a closer look.

"A Bartra Bracelet." Harry replied quietly. "It won't allow me to leave Hogsmeade."

Bella snapped her head up to look at him, eyes narrowing to slits.

"What does it do?" she demanded.

Harry faltered. He didn't want to tell her. She was likely to go on a murderous rampage if she found out what the bracelet was designed to do to him.

"It stops me from leaving." he said. "Let's just leave it at that."

Bella stared at him, her eyes skilfully picking up the lingering clues of pain on him. His pallor, the slight shaking of his hands and his eyes. He could never hide his pain from her, she could read it in his eyes. She straightened up, her stare never wavering.

"You can't remove it?" she asked, sounding terribly calm, which Harry knew meant she was about to lose it soon.

"No, only the one who puts it on, can remove it."

Bella squared her shoulders.

"Who is it?"

Harry held her gaze.

"Alastor Moody."

Bella's surprise showed, momentarily, before her expression twisted to show her rage. She turned around to go but Harry was quick to grab her arm.

"Don't!" he hissed.

"If he dies, the charm dies with him!" she replied. "I'm taking you home today, Prince! If I have to kill everyone past that door, so be it!"

Harry pulled her back, both his hands on her arms, holding her.

"The place is swimming with fucking Aurors!" he hissed at her, his hold tightened. "You're not doing anything. You're going home and staying there."

"I'm not leaving without you!" Bella replied.

"Yes, you are."

"I can take Moody!"

"Not with the rest of the Aurors around." Harry said. "Can't you see it, Bella? This is a trap. The only reason they brought me here is to sniff out Death Eaters. Dumbledore isn't stupid. He knows father would have sent his men here in disguise. They're trying to get to them through me." Harry's hold loosened a little. "Don't let them win."

Bella felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She wouldn't cry, not in front of Harry.

"How can I return to master without you?" she asked.

The pang of homesickness hit him hard and Harry grimaced.

"Work on the wards, it's the only way." he saw Bella's gaze dart to the bracelet. "This is only for today." he added a silent 'I hope'. He didn't trust any of the Aurors, but Kingsley's words had comforted him a little. Or maybe that was only the Firewhiskey.

"Have they hurt you?" Bella asked, staring into his eyes for the truthful answer.

Harry smiled.

"Of course not, they know better."

"Harry."

Harry's smile faltered and he ducked his head.

"Just...work on the wards." he repeated, a lot quieter. "Get me out, soon."

Bella couldn't help it. The first tear fell but she hastily wiped it away.

"I'm going to tail Moody. If I get a clear shot of him..."

"You. Are. Going. Home." Harry repeated, each word said through clenched teeth. "Don't make me say it again."

Bella, despite the situation, gave a tearful giggle.

"Do you know how much you sound like master when you say that?"

Harry reluctantly smiled.

"I've heard it enough times, from him."

"Harry, please..."

Harry moved, taking the chain from her, cutting her off. He draped it around her neck before looking at her.

"Go, before Moody sees you." he paused before he let go and stepped away. "That's an order."

Bella closed her eyes, nodding in acceptance. She touched the portkey and looked back at Harry.

"I'll come for you soon, Prince. I swear." she promised.

"I know." Harry replied quietly.

Bella disappeared with a twist of her portkey, leaving Harry alone again.

xxx

When Harry walked back into the pub, he saw several of the Aurors on their feet, apparently on their way to check on him. At the forefront was, of course, Moody. He growled at Harry, his magical eyes spinning madly in it's socket. Harry glared back at him and moved past him. Mentally he was thanking Merlin that he hadn't come close enough to see Bella through the door. She had left just in time.

As he passed the tables, he saw to his surprise, Draco with his Slytherin crowd. They were having butterbeers, conversing in low tones, sneering at those around them. Draco looked up and met his eyes. Harry didn't hold his gaze, far too aware of all the spying eyes on him. He barely made it two steps forward when he heard it.

Frantic screaming coming from outside the pub.

_'Damn you, Bella!'_

She had gone against his direct orders and caused a freaking riot.

He wasn't the only one to run to the closest window to see what was happening. Everyone was crowded around the windows, straining to see what was going on. But Harry saw at once that it wasn't Bella that had caused the commotion. It wasn't Death Eaters at all. It was something much, much worse.

His heart sank at the sight of the black robed men. He twisted around and found Draco staring out of the next window. He looked over at Harry with wide, fearful eyes. Harry knew his friend recognised them too.

Daywalkers had attacked Hogsmeade.

xxx


	32. A Saving People Thing

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirty Two**

It took no more than a minute for full blown panic to spread throughout the pub. Harry could tell no one around him knew who the black robed men were, until they saw the fangs sink into the flesh of the victims. The crowd gathered next to the windows leapt back with screams of terror and pandemonium broke out, as they all scrambled to get to safety.

Red sparks shot upwards and burst with a loud bang, interrupting the screams. Everyone quietened to look at the Auror standing on top of the bar, his wand still pointed at the ceiling.

"Everyone! Please remain calm!" Kingsley's voice boomed across the pub. "Step away from the windows and please gather in the middle!"

Harry moved with the crowd, effortlessly coming to stand next to Draco. He scanned the crowd, surprised at himself when he realised whom he was searching for. Damien wasn't here. He and his crowd of friends must have already left the pub. His gaze met with James' and he quickly looked away. Moody was among the other Aurors, his wand out, his blue eye spinning frantically in it's socket, darting back to Harry at regular intervals.

"Please remain calm!" Kingsley continued in his deep voice. "You are safe here. These are vampires," he gestured towards the windows, "they cannot enter without permission."

"They can't be vampires!" a man spoke up, hysteric with panic. "Vampires can't walk around in daylight!"

"They're a new breed of vampires," Kingsley informed. "Daywalkers; they have immunity from the sun, but they still have the other weaknesses of vampires." he reassured. "So please, don't panic. They can't get to us if we remain inside."

Harry met Draco's eyes. Both boys had studied Daywalkers. They knew all about their immunity from the sun, their superior strength compared to other vampires and their resistance to magic. They also knew that if the Daywalkers couldn't get to them, they would draw them out.

A loud crash shook the pub, as the door was blasted apart. Several people screamed and the Aurors darted to the forefront, wands out and pointed at the figure, standing menacingly outside. The Daywalker's black robes billowed behind him, glittery blue eyes scanned the occupants of the Three Broomsticks and he gave a twisted smile, revealing glistening fangs. Harry found himself looking away in disgust.

"What's the matter, Rosmerta? Not going to invite me in for a little…drink!" the vampire teased.

Rosmerta shook with fear, her pretty face was now ashen and beads of sweat had gathered on her forehead. Her mouth opened and closed, struggling to speak, to ask how the creature knew her name. Harry was certain the barmaid had forgotten the sign she had put up outside, advertising the pub as, _Madame Rosmerta's Three Broomsticks_.

"Step back!"

One of the Aurors shouted out, his voice just as unsteady as the shaking wand in his hand. The Daywalker smirked.

"Put that useless thing away. Your magic can't harm us." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small triangular object. He held it up for all to see. "My magic however, can."

He pulled his hand back and threw the strange device into the pub. Harry had about two seconds notice. He recognised the device just before it made contact with the wall.

"Get down!" Harry yelled and pulled Draco down with one hand, while flipping over the nearest table with the other.

At Harry's shout, many threw themselves to the ground, just moments before the triangular device slammed against the wall and exploded.

An unbelievable blast shook the pub before waves of fire erupted, spreading every which way. Harry ducked lower as flames licked over the edge of the table that was shielding him and Draco. Blood curling screams filled the air and Harry knew, with sickening certainty, that not everyone had escaped the fire. Thick black smoke blinded him, seeping into his nostrils and choking him. Blindly, he grabbed a hold of Draco and dragged him to follow, as he stood up, coughing violently. Keeping low to avoid the flames licking the ceiling of the pub, Harry hurried to the exit, dragging Draco alongside him.

Through the smoke, he could make out several people, brandishing their wands, trying desperately to put out the fire. He wanted to scream at them, to tell them it was useless. The fire wouldn't extinguish, not for hours if not days. He knew, for he had used the same triangular device countless times before. He shut his eyes as the memory of the last time he used it, came rushing at him. He pushed that memory away, focusing solely on getting out alive.

Both boys threw themselves out of the pub, breathing in clean air desperately, blinking in the bright sunlight. Harry looked around, searching for the Daywalker, but he was nowhere in sight. Instead, he and the others that managed to get out of the pub, were surrounded by Aurors.

More people were being helped out of the pub, some injured, others only shaken up. James and Remus appeared, helping two women get out safely. Behind them, two Aurors carried out a badly burned man, screaming at others to move out of their path. Harry had to look away, he couldn't stand the sight of burnt skin. He closed his eyes, breathing out to remain calm.

"Harry! Look!"

At Draco's voice, Harry opened his eyes and turned to look where Draco was pointing. His eyes widened with surprise. Mixed in with the crowd, were Death Eaters. Of course, only Harry or Draco knew they were Death Eaters, for they were without their masks and robes. Harry spotted many of his father's men, Crabbe, Nott, Macnair, Goyle and Lucius Malfoy. They were fighting with the Daywalkers. About a hundred yards away from them, a group of Order members and Aurors were duelling fiercely with Daywalkers.

Harry couldn't help but smile. For the first time, the Ministry, the Order and the Death Eaters were fighting on the same side, against something else.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday." he joked.

He turned to see Draco and frowned. His friend looked like he was fighting a fainting notion. This was the first time Draco had ever experienced a dangerous situation. As much as Draco bragged about being powerful and talented, he had never been put to the test. He was panicking.

"Stay close to me and take out your wand," Harry said to him, grasping his own wand tighter. "If any of the Daywalkers come near you, stab the fucker straight through the heart."

Draco shook his head, seemingly too nervous to speak.

"I...I can't." he managed. "I...I don't have my...my wand."

Harry almost dropped his wand in surprise.

"Come again?"

"My wand is...is still in my bag, at Hogwarts."

"Are you out of your _fucking_ mind?" Harry hissed, "We're in the middle of a war and you leave your wand behind in school?"

A little colour returned to Draco's cheeks and he frowned at Harry.

"It's not like we have a _fucking_ choice!" he spat back. "None of the students are allowed to bring their wands with them! It's banned ever since duelling matches were set up here. That pathetic squib, Filch makes sure we don't sneak out our wands."

Harry stared at Draco.

"Does everyone here live under a rock? Do they not realise how dangerous it is to go outside without your wand?"

Draco shrugged.

"The war's not for us, we're only _kids_." he mocked. "It's the older generation that has to worry about the war. All we're concerned about, is class projects and next week's homework."

Harry grit his teeth, hands curling into fists.

"I swear, their naïvety will get them _and_ their kids killed!"

"Good." Draco replied, making Harry stop to stare at him. "that's what we want, right?"

Harry didn't answer. He looked away from Draco's narrowed gaze and saw McGonagall, Snape and Sprout, gathering all the frantic and panicked students.

"Come on," he muttered and set off towards them, with Draco following behind him.

xxx

Damien had just walked out of Zonko's joke shop with Sirius by his side and Ron, Hermione and Ginny behind him, when the first blast shook the ground from under his feet.

"What the-?" Ron's exclamation was cut short when they saw the black robed men spread out like wildfire before them.

For a fleeting second, Damien thought it was Death Eaters and his first thought darted to Harry. Were they here to take Harry back? But the absence of the white masks and a closer look at the robes, told Damien it wasn't Death Eaters. Who they were, Damien had no idea, but his uncle Sirius did.

"Get back inside!" he instructed, his voice giving away his panic. "Get in, now!"

They turned to hurry back up the steps but the doors to the joke shop suddenly shut, metal grills slid down and locked.

"Hey!" Sirius slammed a hand against the grill, "What are you doing? There's kids out here!"

But the grills stayed put, the shop locked down, as was it's protocol should an attack happen. The doors wouldn't open, no matter how many unlocking spells they were hit with.

Sirius turned around, his blue gaze darting around the area, seeing the devastation already as other shops were set alight and the black robed men seemingly grew in numbers before his eyes.

"Sirius! What's going on?" Hermione asked, frightened. "Who are they?"

"Daywalkers." Sirius answered simply.

"Daywalkers? Who are Daywa-?" Ron got his answer as a women was grabbed before their eyes and the Daywalker's fangs bit into her neck. The women screamed, her body convulsed horribly before a loud snap echoed and she fell to the ground, her neck broken.

Hermione and Ginny screamed.

"Come on!" Sirius grabbed a hold of Damien's hand and his other wrapped around Ginny's wrist and he pulled them away, running as fast as he could away from the Daywalkers, horribly aware he was going in the opposite direction to Hogwarts.

xxx

It didn't take too long for the students to be ushered back to Hogwarts. Harry remained at Draco's side, his gaze darting behind, just in case Daywalkers followed after them. Soon enough, they reached the gates and gathered just outside. More staff members had rushed out to enquire what had happened? Why the trip was cut short? June and Snape told them in hushed voices about the Daywalkers.

"Stay here, please! Just for a few moments longer," McGonagall said, ushering the students to stay crowded in the middle while she ran her wand over them. "Just a quick head count and then you all can retire to your dorms."

Harry watched her as she glanced down at the parchment in her hand before waving her wand over the students again. She swept the crowd with her hawk like eyes and for an instant, her gaze locked with Harry and he knew what was wrong. Students were missing. Harry's heart missed a beat as he searched through the crowd and realised, that Damien Potter was one of them.

xxx

Sirius stopped, gasping terribly for breath. His eyes narrowed at the sight before him. The way onwards was blocked completely by a swarm of Daywalkers. Clutching his wand tighter, he aimed at them, blinking sweat out of his eyes.

"Confringo!" he yelled.

The blasting hex flew from his wand, hurtling towards the army of black robed men. It hit them, but nothing happened. The jet of light faded away, leaving them still standing.

"Fuck!" Sirius panted.

"Sirius!" Ron's voice told his panic and Sirius turned to look to his right, following Ron's pointed finger.

More Daywalkers were heading their way. Sirius looked around frantically, panicking at the realisation they were trapped. Everywhere he looked, there was more Daywalkers, closing in on them, licking their lips and smirking at them. He looked to his left, far past the line of Daywalkers, he saw a small ray of hope.

"Ron, Damy," he started, grabbing both boys closer, "I'm going to create a pathway through the Daywalkers. I want you four to run as fast as you can and don't look back."

"Uncle Sirius, I'm not leaving you!" Damien protested.

"Yes, you are! Don't you _dare_ argue with me, we don't have time for this!" Sirius spat, "head to the Shrieking shack, there's a secret passageway that will lead you straight into Hogwarts. Run for the shack and no matter what happens, don't stop or look back! Got it!"

Ron nodded while Damien looked close to tears.

Sirius looked back at the approaching Daywalkers, all of whom were grinning, eyeing their trapped prey with delight. Sirius pointed his wand at one of them, earning a hearty laugh in return.

"When will you learn your magic is useless against us?" the Daywalker asked.

"I have something better than magic." Sirius replied. He changed aim, pointing to his left, to a deserted stall that still had pies and pastries piled onto it. A hissed incantation and the stall burst into flames. "My brains!" Sirius smirked. He moved his wand, pushed with all his might and the stall went careening across the grounds, straight into the wall of Daywalkers approaching from the left. The black robed men jumped out of the way, scrambling away of the fiery blaze heading at them. "Now!" Sirius screamed, as he leapt towards the men, sending more fire hexes at them.

Ron grabbed Ginny's hand while Hermione grabbed Damien's and all four ran down the pathway the blazed stall had created. They jumped past the still burning stall and bolted down the road, heading for the Shrieking shack. None of them had the nerve or stomach to look back.

xxx

Harry watched as Professor McGonagall whispered her findings to Professor Snape, who at once swept the crowd with his cold black eyes, searching for the missing students. The teachers gathered around McGonagall, gasping at the news of students left behind in Hogsmeade while it was under attack. As the worried group discussed what they should do, Professor Sinistra started ushering the crowd of sobbing and trembling students passed the gates and inside Hogwarts.

There was a furious battle going on inside Harry's mind. He didn't want to get involved. Why should he care if Damien was missing? What difference did it make to him? But an image of Damien's face, with that annoying inane smile, swam to the forefront of his mind and Harry groaned in resignation. He was going to have to go look for him. Especially now that he knew, no student had their wand with them, Damien would be utterly defenceless against the Daywalkers. Truth was, even if Damien _had_ his wand with him, there wasn't much he could do to protect himself.

Harry cursed under his breath. For some reason, the mere _thought_ of Damien against the Daywalkers, made his stomach tighten with panic. He shared a look with Draco before turning around, ignoring the look of growing alarm on Draco's face. A hand curled around his arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Draco hissed.

Harry calmly pulled his arm out of Draco's grip.

"Damien's missing," he whispered, noting the way Draco's eyes widened at the boy's name, "I can't leave him in Hogsmeade, not with the Daywalkers still there."

"Don't be stupid!" Draco turned, glancing around to make sure no one was watching their heated argument. He turned back to glare at Harry, "It's not up to you to save anyone! Besides, you've never fought Daywalkers before!"

"Seems like a good opportunity, don't you think?" Harry asked with a half smile.

"No, it's not!" Draco replied, incensed.

Harry glanced at the gates, more students were crossing the threshold, soon the cover of other students would thin around him. If he was going to do this, he had to leave now.

"I don't understand it myself Draco, but I can't leave Damien to his fate."

Draco shook his head, his voice still a whisper but filled with anger.

"If you leave to help that...that... _Gryffindork_, you'll regret it!"

An amused smile flitted over Harry's face.

"What're you going to do?"

"I'll tell your father," Draco said, grey eyes serious and fixed on him.

Harry chuckled.

"I thought we promised never to tattle on each other?"

"I'll break it," Draco threatened. "Your father will be beyond pissed if he found out what you're doing!"

Harry glanced one last time at the crowd at the gates and stepped backwards, his eyes meeting Draco's wide surprised ones.

"Do what you have to. I'm going back for him." he turned around and darted down the road, slipping out of sight in a matter of seconds.

Draco clenched his teeth, his pale face flushed pink with anger.

"I knew his _saving people thing_ was going to get him killed one day!" he muttered under his breath.

'_Well, screw that!_'

Draco turned and hurried towards Snape. He knew that Snape would help Harry, he had to, if he wanted to face his master and live.

xxx

It was fairly easy for Harry to sneak back into Hogsmeade. A fierce battle was still happening, with the Daywalkers clearly winning. Bodies were scattered across the streets, Aurors and Hogsmeade residents alike.

Harry hurried past them, hoping and praying there were no children involved in the massacre. So far, it seemed the only casualties were adults. Harry pulled out his wand, wondering if it was capable of the spell he needed. As he stretched out his hand to rest the wand onto his upturned palm, he caught sight of the red Bartra bracelet still around his wrist. Harry cursed at Moody once again. If it wasn't for this blasted thing, he would have used the Daywalker distraction to sneak away home. He smirked, sending out a nasty wish that Moody was ripped apart by two Daywalkers. Then he would be able to go home.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He focused on Damien and whispered, '_Point Me_'. At once the wand started to spin around frantically, seemingly like it couldn't make up it's mind. Finally it came to rest, pointing to the north east. Harry set off quickly, keeping to the shadows, to avoid the Daywalkers and the Aurors.

xxx

Damien came to a sudden stop, his breathing harsh, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead.

"This is it!" he cried and darted forward.

He came to rest next to a large portrait of a tree, with billowing branches and green leaves flying everywhere.

"Are you sure?" Ron panted, his hair plastered to his head with perspiration.

"Look! It's the Whomping willow!" Damien pointed out, "this has got to be the secret entrance!"

The four teens had smashed their way into the Shrieking shack, but had no idea where the secret entrance was that would lead them directly into Hogwarts. After frantically searching the rickety shack, they came across the portrait.

"Right then," Ginny wiped her brow, breathing heavily. "How do we open it?"

Damien and Ron looked to each other, eyes widening in horror.

"It needs a password!" Hermione gasped, speaking what the boys were thinking. Sirius had told them about the secret passageway, but didn't have the time to tell them how to get _into_ the secret passageway.

"Okay, okay," Ron racked his brains, trying to calm down enough to think clearly. "Um...uh..." he stared at the portrait, desperately trying to work out what the password was, "uh...open up?...uh, open now! Open this instant!"

"Ron, _shut up!_" Ginny snapped at him. "Have you ever seen anything that has an 'open up' password?"

"That's the point!" Ron snarled back. "Maybe no one has thought about keeping the password 'open up', so it's worth a try!"

Damien didn't have the energy or the patience to scream at Ron. The sound of the doors banging open again halted all four. They stopped their bickering and held their breaths, ears straining to pick up any sounds.

Footsteps, loud and clear. Several of them.

Damien's heart pounded in his chest. Hermione motioned to them, bringing a finger to her lips. She pointed to a door opposite and all four crept as quietly as they could towards it. Ginny reached out to turn the doorknob. The door creaked loudly and all four jumped at the sound. Biting her lip, Ginny pulled the door open and slipped inside, the other three followed after her. Inside the room was nothing but a broken bed and a two door wardrobe. Panicking, she turned to her brother and friends.

"Now what?" she mouthed.

Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly to the bed.

"Hide, quickly!"

Damien and Hermione joined her and all three slipped under the bed, managing to conceal themselves in the limited space. Ron hurried to the wardrobe and slipped inside.

The door opened wide with a bang and a tall dark haired vampire entered the room. Behind him, three more Daywalkers followed. The Daywalker at the front scanned the room, arriving quickly at the broken bed. He smiled, revealing his blood stained fangs.

"Tut, tut, playing hide and seek?" he mocked, strutting over to the bed. "Well, I guess you are permitted, being nothing more than children."

Gripping the edge of the bed with one hand, he tore it away, half way across the room. Hermione and Ginny cried out in surprise as their shelter was ripped away from them. Suddenly, the wardrobe tumbled forward, right on top of the Daywalker, throwing him bodily to the ground.

Ron stood where the wardrobe used to be, staring in disbelief that his attack worked.

"Come on!" he yelled, but Damien, Ginny and Hermione were already on their feet, darting towards him.

The other three Daywalkers went for the four teens, but they managed to slip past them and ran out into the deteriorating hallway. They darted towards the stairs but stopped short at the sight of two more Daywalkers, climbing up towards them.

They didn't have a choice, they couldn't run downstairs and they couldn't open the portrait so they only had one way to run. To the roof.

They bolted up the stairs, all too aware of the pounding footsteps behind them. They managed to get to the door and slammed it open, stumbling through and onto the roof. Glancing around quickly told them that their was nothing here that could help them. They ran to the edge of the roof and peered over, noting with dismay that they were at least four storeys high.

"Maybe we should jump. I mean, it's not that much of a fall." said Ron.

"Yes, of course! _That's_ what we should do!" Hermione mocked "We won't kill ourselves, probably just break our necks! Or better still, we break our legs and wait for the vampires to come and drink us dry!"

"Guys, really? At a time like this all you can think about is fighting?" Damien stepped in.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Now you die."

The four of them turned around in horror, to see no more than six Daywalkers before them. The one that Ron had pushed the wardrobe onto was at the forefront, his dark blue eyes glistening with malice as he scanned all four trembling teens.

"I don't remember asking for meals on wheels." he joked, making the other men chuckle. "I worked up an appetite chasing you four." he pointed to each in turn. His gaze rested on Damien. The Daywalker smirked, barely hidden hunger in his eyes. "Bring the youngest first," he instructed the men behind him, "the younger they are, the sweeter they taste!"

Damien didn't pretend to be brave, he was utterly petrified. He backed away as three Daywalkers walked over to him.

Ron was quick to grab onto his arm.

"Leave us alone!" Ron yelled, but the men took no notice of him.

"Please, let us go!" Hermione tried, taking a fist full of Damien's shirt, in attempt to hold onto him, so the vampires couldn't take him. Ginny had grabbed onto his other arm.

But they were no match for the Daywalkers. One of the vampires pulled Damien from his friends' grasp easily, earning shouts and screams of 'no!' in return. The other two Daywalkers restrained the three teens, one grabbed Ron and the other held onto Hermione and Ginny.

Damien kicked and screamed with all his might but it made no difference to the burly vampire, who dragged Damien to the leader Daywalker. Damien was unceremoniously dumped at the feet of the man, who grinned down at him. Damien quickly scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily, perspiration clinging to his face. He felt like his legs would give out from under him, they were shaking that bad. He took a few steps back and sure enough, he stumbled and fell to the ground.

"I'll enjoy this, I can already tell." the leader Daywalker smirked. He bared his fangs and suddenly leapt at Damien.

The screams of his friends mixed with his own cry of terror, echoed loudly around him. Damien wanted to close his eyes, so at least he wouldn't have to see the horrid creature come for him, but his terror made it impossible to look away. It was just as well, for he saw something knock into the Daywalker, pushing him violently away to fall to the side.

Every eye went to the enraged Daywalker who sat up on all fours, like a wounded animal, baring his fangs and grunting with anger. Damien's gaze travelled from the Daywalker to the _reason_ the Daywalker hadn't got to him.

Harry sat on all fours, much like the vampire, a low growl left him as his emerald eyes flashed at the Daywalker. Damien couldn't believe his eyes. He stared open mouthed at his older brother, getting to grips with the fact that Harry had come to _help_ him.

Harry slowly rose to his feet, keeping his eyes fixed to the Daywalker who had clambered to stand up.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the Daywalker said as he took in Harry's appearance. "An extra meal, come so readily to us!"

Harry kept his green eyes focused on the Daywalker. He knew how fast these animals could move. He sensed the other Daywalkers closing in on him from either side, but he knew they wouldn't attack, not unless their leader instructed them to. The leader Daywalker moved slowly towards Harry.

"I take it you have a death wish?"

Harry's slow smirk spread across his lips, eyes glinting at him.

"The only ones here with a death wish, are the six of you." He replied.

Damien shuddered at Harry's tone. He had never heard his voice so cold before.

"Is that so?" the Daywalker raised an eyebrow, "we'll have to put that to the test then."

He moved suddenly, darting towards Harry, his pale hands reaching out for him. They grasped empty air, as Harry side stepped, out of his reach. Harry's fist slammed into the Daywalkers side, catching him by surprise. The vampire staggered, doubled over in pain.

"Pretty pointless being the living dead, if you're still going to feel pain." Harry smirked, flexing his fingers.

The rest of the Daywalkers bolted for Harry, including the two vampires restraining Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"No! Stay away!" The leader Daywalker shouted, straightening up slowly. "He's mine!"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly ran over to Damien and pulled him to stand up. They huddled together, near the edge of the roof, out of the way.

The leader Daywalker was glaring at Harry. He raised a finger and beckoned.

"You want me, _you_ come and get me!" Harry smirked.

With a growl, the Daywalker leapt for Harry, fangs bared. Harry spun around, his foot came up and connected with the vampire's middle, sending him careening backwards. The Daywalker didn't spend long on the ground, he shot back up, infuriated. He went for Harry, who was standing ready; feet apart, both hands raised and curled into fists, the classic fighting stance.

The Daywalker took a swipe at him, trying to punch him, but Harry dodged the fists with great speed and accuracy. At the vampire's third strike, Harry caught a hold of his hand, twisted it and slammed his other elbow across the stretched limb. The loud crack rang in the air and the vampire howled in pain, his arm sticking out at a horribly unnatural angle.

Harry's fist connected with the vampire's face and he fell to the ground, spluttering in agony. For the next minute, nothing happened, all eyes were on Harry. The leader Daywalker raised his head, blood running down from his nose, his broken arm clutched to his chest. He nodded at Harry, sending the signal to his men.

The five Daywalkers leapt at Harry all at once. Harry moved quickly, darting out of reach of the vampires. He lashed out, his hand slamming into one Daywalker's face, before turning around to kick another in the stomach. He grabbed the fist that came at him and twisted himself around, so the vampire's arm was pulled behind his back. For a split second, nothing happened before the Daywalker's eyes widened with pain. The end of something poked out from his chest before the vampire disintegrated into dust. The foggy cloud of ash cleared to show Harry standing with his wand in his hand. The tip of the wooden stick had been transfigured to a sharp point and had been driven from behind, into the vampire's heart, killing him.

Damien and Ron stood with open mouths, watching Harry fight with awed expressions. Hermione and Ginny looked petrified.

The mood changed when the Daywalkers saw one of their own killed by the boy. Their anger grew tenfold and growling with rage, they ran for Harry. By this time, the leader Daywalker was back on his feet, having forced his broken bones to mend. He joined in, his icy gaze fixed on Harry.

Harry fought back, ducking and diving away from the vampires' attacks. He blocked the fists and kicks of the five Daywalkers, never allowing anything to strike him.

One of the Daywalkers came for him from behind, throwing an arm around Harry's neck, his other arm around Harry's waist. Harry used the leverage to kick out at the approaching vampire before throwing his elbow back, into the vampire's face, loosening the hold around his neck. Gripping the arm that had been choking him, Harry leaned forward, tilting completely and pulled hard, throwing the Daywalker over his back and onto the ground. One of his knees kept the vampire pinned to the ground as Harry raised his wand again, to stab the Daywalker through the chest.

He caught movement from his peripheral vision and he knew one of the Daywalkers was running for him from the left. Harry turned to look at him and threw his wand, sending it straight to the Daywalker's chest. His wand hit the mark and embedded deeply into the vampire's heart. A twist of his fingers, and the wand flew back out and was in Harry's hand before the vampire's form turned to dust and fell to the floor. In one fluid motion, Harry stabbed the vampire pinned underneath him and watched with satisfaction as the man turned to dust and exploded.

He stood up and that's when he noticed the four teens, still standing there, staring at him with wide unblinking eyes.

"What are you waiting for, a special invite!" Harry yelled at them. "Get the hell out of here!"

The four jumped at Harry's shout and quickly darted to the door. Ron grabbed Ginny's hand while Hermione clutched onto Damien. They tore their way past the door and ran down the stairs. Ron and Ginny were the first ones to get to the main door and they threw it open, running outside into the sunlight. Hermione and Damien were behind them. As soon as Damien stepped outside he stopped. Hermione halted as well, turning to look at him with surprise.

"Damy? Come on!"

Her cry made Ron and Ginny stop as well. Damien looked back inside the shack before looking to his friends. He looked terribly conflicted, glancing to his friends and then back to the shack again. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"I can't leave him." he breathed.

Ron darted towards him, grabbing his arm.

"Yes you can!" he argued, tugging at him, "you saw him upstairs? He's doing fine, better than fine! He only has three Daywalkers left!" he pulled at him again, "we have to get out of here, come on!"

"He's my brother," Damien said, pulling out of Ron's grip. "Would you leave yours?"

Ron faltered, speechless. Ginny looked uncomfortably at him as well. Damien turned and ran back into the shack, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Dammit!" Ron hissed and took off after him.

Ginny and Hermione followed, running back up to the roof.

The four of them arrived at the door but didn't cross it, choosing to watch from the shadows. Harry was still fighting, but the strain was beginning to show. A fine sheen of perspiration had covered his face and he was breathing heavily, ducking and diving from the three vampires.

The leader Daywalker stepped forward, unsheathing his sword. The other two pulled their swords out too. Damien's heart suddenly stopped at the sight. The Daywalkers had swords and Harry had a wand that was barely capable of spells done in first year at Hogwarts. He saw similar looks of concern on Hermione and Ginny.

The leader Daywalker spun his sword, slashing at Harry. Damien's cry bubbled up inside him but he couldn't get it out fast enough.

Harry stepped away, fingering the small cut in his hoodie. He looked up to smirk at the Daywalker. He had only cut the clothes. The blade hadn't touched Harry's skin.

"Thanks, I hated this top anyway." Harry teased before he pointed his wand at him.

The leader Daywalker paused, bringing up his sword to block the wand, should it be thrown at him. But Harry didn't throw the wand, he held it out, as if he was going to use it to cast a spell. Slowly, the leader of the vampires lowered his sword and grinned.

"You foolish boy, your magic cannot harm us. We are more powerful than that!"

Harry smirked.

"You call yourself powerful? You are nothing more than filthy half breeds, that have been experimented with." Harry's eyes flashed in disgust. "You can't match the power of a wizard, no matter how many times you _evolve_." he held up his wand. "You wanna see what a wizard can do?"

He ran his hand over the wand and the short, wooden wand transformed into a long, gleaming silver sword.

Damien blinked in stunned surprise. He had never seen magic done so effortlessly before. Next to him, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were staring with open mouths.

Harry lifted the sword, letting the sunlight reflect off its shiny sharp edge.

"Nice trick!" the leader Daywalker said with a nasty grin. "I would be concerned if you knew how to use the blade." he tilted his head as he examined Harry. "A child like you may be good in combat, but this," he held up his sword, "this is far past your capability, _wizard_ child."

Harry lowered his sword, his eyes burning suddenly.

"I'm a wizard," he said, "but not a child."

He leapt at the Daywalker, his sword drawn. Damien closed his eyes as the two swords clanged together. It turned out the Daywalker was wrong, Harry knew how to use the sword and he used it well. He battled with the three Daywalkers, striking them numerous times, on the face, the torso and even their hands. He blocked their attacks, the clash of the swords rang loud in the air. He spun around and struck the leader vampire, slicing him across the torso. The Daywalker dropped to the ground, his sword slipping from his grip.

The other two vampires tackled him, their attacks brutal and relentless. Harry backed away, his sword blocking the attacks. Exhaustion was beginning to creep into him and eventually, he made a mistake. He was trying to twist out of the way of one sword but couldn't dodge both of them completely. One of the Daywalker's blade caught his side, slicing into his flesh, just under his ribs. Harry fell back, a hand clutching his side, but blood still dribbled over his fingers.

Damien leapt forward but Ron and Hermione grabbed a hold of him, stopping him.

"What can you do?" Ron hissed at him.

The attacks didn't stop but increased in vigour, now that the vampires had managed to injure him. The smell of Harry's blood had caused the beasts to attack in a frenzy, trying to knock the blade out of his hand so he would be defenceless.

Harry held on, trying with all his might to fight them off. He twisted out of the way of another blade and that was when it all went wrong. One of the Daywalker's sword swung towards him and he moved, but the sharp blade grazed his left arm, cutting across his forearm and wrist. The red beam of light on his wrist was interrupted by the blade and it set the Bartra bracelet off. Harry cried out, the sword slipped from his right hand as he grabbed at his chest, the pressure twisting at his heart. He doubled over, unable to breathe as his heart constricted painfully.

"What's happening to him?" Ginny asked, panicked.

"I don't know." Hermione breathed.

"Let go! Ron, let go! He needs help!" Damien was fighting Ron's tight hold on his arm.

"Don't be stupid!" Ron scolded, "you'll only make things worse by going out there!"

The beam of light slowly regenerated to form again, healing the cut in itself. The pain stopped but Harry had already been grabbed by the two Daywalkers and slammed against the low wall surrounding the edge of the roof. The top of the stone wall reached just below Harry's shoulders. Both of Harry's arms were pinned against the wall and held there by the vampires, allowing the leader Daywalker to saunter up to Harry, licking his lips and grinning at him.

He stood before Harry, taking in the sight of the boy, panting painfully, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. A reddish scar, shaped like a bolt of lightening gleamed on his forehead. The Daywalker smiled and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Game over, boy!" he hissed. He grabbed Harry by the hair and tilted his head to the side. "I win!" he whispered into his ear. He bared his fangs and ripped into Harry's shoulder.

Harry's cry was drowned out by Damien and Ginny's scream. All four suddenly burst out from the door and ran towards Harry and the Daywalkers. It was clear to all four that they couldn't do a lot to fight the vampires, but they also couldn't stand back and watch the Daywalker kill Harry.

Damien threw himself onto the leader Daywalker's back. One of his arms wrapped around the vampire's neck and with his other hand he punched as hard as he could, onto the Daywalker's head and neck, screaming at him to let his brother go.

Hermione and Ginny went for one of the Daywalkers, holding Harry against the wall, while Ron ran to the other Daywalker. Their clenched fists and kicks rained on the Daywalkers, until eventually they let go of Harry. The leader Daywalker was the first to let go. His fangs pulled out of Harry and he turned around to grab Damien, easily dragging him off. Ron, Hermione and Ginny managed to distract the other two Daywalkers so they let Harry go and went for them.

Harry fell forward onto his hands and knees, his vision turned black and he felt dangerously close to passing out. He breathed heavily, forcing every fibre of his being to stay awake. He looked up and saw the leader Daywalker grab Damien around the neck and pull him clear off the ground. Damien's body thrashed wildly as his oxygen supply was cut off.

Harry pulled himself onto his feet. His hand stretched out towards his fallen sword and it flew to him.

"Let him go!" Harry growled.

The Daywalker turned to see Harry. He looked initially surprised but then smiled. He let go of Damien who fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"You really are something special, aren't you?" the leader Daywalker said, his eyes shining at Harry. "Anyone else wouldn't have been able to get back up after such an attack. I think I will reconsider my decision to kill you." he smirked. "You will be a good addition to my family."

Harry held up his sword.

"Sorry, but I already have two families fighting over me. I really don't need a third."

Harry swung his sword around and stabbed the Daywalker through the heart. The vampire stumbled backwards but remained standing. He looked at the sword sticking out of his chest but made no attempt to pull it out. He looked at Harry with disappointment.

"Come now, I thought you knew better than that!" he shook his head. "Stabbing me through the heart with a sword isn't going to kill me."

Harry smiled back.

"I know, but this might do the trick."

Harry clicked his fingers and the sword changed back into Harry's wooden wand. The Daywalker's blue eyes widened in pain. The sword that had been piercing his heart was now replaced with a piece of wood, embedded deep in his heart. With a last look at Harry, the leader of the Daywalkers exploded into a cloud of dust.

Harry turned his attention towards the last two Daywalkers. One of them had his hands around Ron's neck and the other had fistfuls of Hermione and Ginny's hair in either hand. Harry looked at his wand which was sitting in the middle of the pile of dust, that had moments ago, been the leader Daywalker. He flicked his fingers and pointed at the Daywalker holding Hermione and Ginny. His wand flew from the ground and whilst in mid air, it's tip sharpened to a point before stabbing the Daywalker straight in the chest. The vampire didn't even have the time to let go of Hermione and Ginny. He turned to dust, freeing the two girls.

Harry's eyes snapped to the last Daywalker. The vampire looked at Ron, who was still struggling to get free from the grip around his neck. The vampire looked back fearfully at Harry. The wand came to hover next to Harry, the sharp point aiming at the vampire. Harry cocked up an eyebrow. The Daywalker quickly let go of Ron and ran to the edge of the roof, leapt over it and jumped to the ground. Harry smirked, shaking his head in disgust. He reached over and plucked his wand from the air, changing the tip back to normal.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione peered over the edge of the roof, watching the Daywalker race away. They looked to each other and smiled, nervously at first and then in shocked relief. They turned, with smiling faces and met Harry's eyes. All the smiles disappeared and an uncomfortable silence fell around them.

Harry didn't say anything but his gaze swept past the three faces and rested on Damien. He nodded towards the doors.

"We should get going. They're looking for you." he didn't elaborate _who_ was looking for him. He knew the boy would understand he meant the school and his parents.

He turned to walk to the doors, but only made it two steps before Damien came running at him and threw both arms around his middle.

"Oh God, Harry! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry for shouting at you." he said quickly, tears thick in his voice. "I shouldn't have said all those things and I should have made up with you, but I was just so mad at you!" he continued, not taking time to breathe in between his apologies. "But you came to help me, even after I was such a jerk to you, you came to help! I'm so, so sorry, Harry! Please, don't be mad at me! Please!"

Harry finally managed to pull Damien away and saw the small tears glistening in his hazel eyes.

"I'm not mad at you." Harry said.

Damien looked up at Harry. He smiled in relief and ran a hand over his eyes.

"Really? You're not?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm too tired to hold a grudge." Harry smiled.

Damien smiled back but it quickly slid off his face when he saw how badly injured his brother was. He could see the blood staining his clothes, running down from his shoulder and the cut in his forearm and the horrible cut in his side.

"You're really hurt." he said, worriedly. "We should get up to the castle, quickly."

Harry winced, he wasn't going to pretend he was okay. The sting from the cut in his side was bad enough, but the bite in his shoulder was killing him. He looked towards the three Gryffindors, still huddled next to the edge of the roof. Damien followed his gaze and yelled over to his friends.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny started walking slowly towards them so Damien and Harry turned to head to the door. Damien looked down at himself and saw he was covered in blood. He pulled at his top, grimacing in disgust. He glanced at Harry and eyed the blood on his clothes and realised that it was Harry's blood all over him. When he hugged him, he stained his clothes with his brother's blood. He hurried his steps, running to the door. The faster they got to Hogwarts, the better for Harry.

Before Damien could get to the door, it suddenly slammed open and Moody came running inside followed by four Aurors. Moody took one look at the wand in Harry's hand, the blood on Damien's clothes and the other three children, looking pale and terrified and he jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Before anyone could speak, Moody pointed his wand at Harry, who fell to the ground, grunting in pain. The wand slipped from Harry's fingers again, as he gripped at his chest. Damien watched in numbed disbelief as the Aurors ran onto the roof, three of them darted to the three teens at the other end of the roof, while one came at him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Damien Potter! Remain calm! You're safe now! I need you to tell me exactly where you're hurt!" he told him in such a loud voice, it was as if he was yelling at him.

But all Damien could focus on was Moody, who had darted to Harry, holding his wand out before him, twisting it, making Harry cry out.

"What are you doing?" Damien yelled, calling out to Moody, shocked at the behaviour of a man he had always respected as a great Auror. There were very few young boys that didn't look up to the famous dark wizard catcher, Alastor, Mad-Eye, Moody. He cried out in shock and anger when he saw Moody kick Harry violently in the ribs. "Leave him alone!" he screamed and ran towards him.

He only got two steps ahead before he was grabbed by the Auror questioning him.

Moody didn't hear any of Damien's screams, or the protests of the other three Gryffindors. All he was concerned with was the boy before him, the monster that wore the face of a child, dark and cruel, who took the first opportunity to hurt innocent children. He kicked Harry again and again, holding him under the effects of the Bartra bracelet, so consumed in his rage, he momentarily didn't care about what Dumbledore wanted. He would kill Harry today if he got the chance.

"You think you can get away with hurting children? Think you can hurt anyone you want!" he spat at Harry, kicking him again and again. "I won't let you get away with it! Not anymore!"

Harry struggled to breathe. He felt like his chest was going to explode. The pressure on his heart felt like a steel hand had gripped it and was squeezing it with incredible force. His lungs ached for air, his stomach clenching as the blows continued to come. The cut in his side was bleeding profusely now, but there wasn't anything Harry could do, other than curl inwards, protecting himself.

The effect of the bracelet finally lifted. Harry coughed and spluttered, breathing in air greedily. His left arm and chest ached something horrid. He looked up as screams and shouts rang all around him. The reason why Moody had ended the curse became apparent, when he saw Damien tackling Moody, kicking and screaming at him, even while another Auror pulled the thirteen year old back.

"Leave him alone! Don't you touch him, you bastard!" he screamed at Moody.

All different shouts were in the air, mixing with each other. Harry could make out some of the shouts.

"...he saved our lives...!" Ron was yelling.

"...he fought the Daywalkers! We would have been dead...!" Ginny was saying.

"...Harry needs medical attention...he's badly hurt...please, listen..." Hermione's cry echoed in Harry's head and he struggled to remain conscious, fighting off the pull to blissful darkness.

He saw a kicking and screaming Damien pulled to the other side of the roof, the other three were restrained by confused looking Aurors, who were arguing and questioning them repeatedly.

Moody ignored all of them and reached down to pick up his wand, which Damien had knocked out of his hand when he tackled him. Before he could take aim again and continue the torture, Harry reached out and swept his hand, wandlessly knocking the Auror off his feet. Moody flew threw the air and slammed against the floor, skidding to hit the wall head first.

Harry wanted to climb back onto his feet but he couldn't manage the task. His left arm hurt too much to use, his shoulder throbbed and the cut in his side was bleeding so badly, Harry almost retched at the sight of the blood he was laying in.

He pushed with his right arm, trying his best to crawl onto his knees and then maybe he could straighten up, but he was suddenly hit from behind. A spell blasted into the spot between his shoulder blades, that propelled him forward to fall face first onto the ground. His arms were suddenly grabbed and without a moment's hesitation, they were yanked behind his back. The pain shot through his left arm and shoulder, making Harry scream in agony. He felt his whole body convulse in pain. It didn't stop Moody from tying his arms behind his back.

"It's over for you!" he hissed in Harry's ear. "You're going straight to Azkaban!"

Moody roughly hauled Harry to his feet, pulling him by both arms. Harry's vision flashed white and he cried out again, almost choking on his own screams. Black spots began to cloud his vision and Harry knew he was about to pass out soon. Weakly he fought against it, not wanting to wake up in a cell in Azkaban. He had to fight, he had to get out of Moody's grip. He had to stay awake.

Moody dragged Harry to the door, the other four Aurors brought the tearful, struggling teens, still ignoring their protests.

"You have to believe us! Harry didn't do anything!" Ginny cried.

"You don't have to be afraid of him." the Auror replied, "he can't hurt you now, you don't have to cover for him."

"I'm not!" Ginny screamed, "just listen to me!"

But it was useless, no one was going to believe three, visibly terrified and panicked children. They all thought the Dark Prince had hurt them and scared them into keeping quiet. It fit the picture they had of the infamous killer. Not the one the four teens were repeating.

Moody hauled Harry down the rickety stairs, he had his wand in one hand and Harry's arm in the other. He struggled down the steps, trying to keep his balance in the dark narrow staircase. His foot slipped from one step and he instinctively let got of Harry so he could grab onto the banister to steady himself. Harry, who had both arms pulled behind him and tied, couldn't do anything to protect himself. He fell down the stairs, hitting his head on the steps. Nothing could stop him falling, down he fell, tumbling further and further downstairs until he crashed into the wall at the end of the steps.

Harry's injured body slammed into the floor and he lay still. He couldn't move. He tried to breathe, to take in a single gasping breath but all it did was cause more pain. A trickle of blood ran down his temple, sliding down his face. He opened his eyes and tried to get them to focus on what was happening. He could hear screaming and words being said, but he couldn't make sense of anything.

Ginny and Damien both had managed to get out of the shocked Aurors' grips and had ran down the stairs, screaming Harry's name. Damien knelt down beside Harry, tears streaming down his face as he looked at his semi conscious brother.

"Harry? Harry? Are you okay? Oh my God, are you okay?" he cried.

Moody was close behind Damien. He reached out to pull Damien away, so he could get to Harry, when something slammed into him, knocking Moody away from Damien.

Damien swung around to see his dad holding Moody by the front of his robes and pinning him to the wall. The fury that was on James' face was of such intensity, that Damien was sure his dad was going to murder Moody. James slammed his fist into Moody's face, once, twice, three times. He pulled the bloodied face of the Auror closer and glared into his eyes.

"If you _ever_ lay your hands on my son again, Alastor Moody, I promise you! You won't even live to regret it!" James slammed his fist into Moody's face one last time and let go, allowing the shocked and bloodied man to collapse onto the ground. "Let them go!" James barked at the Aurors holding Ron and Hermione. The two Aurors obeyed and Ron and Hermione came belting down the stairs.

Damien turned to see Sirius and Remus arrive at the stairs. They quickly came to rest next to Harry, examining him with worried eyes. James knelt next to Damien, his eyes raked over him and widened at the sight of blood staining his clothes but Damien shook his head quickly. "It's not mine, it's Harry's."

James turned at once to look at his elder son, his face paled to the hue of a ghost. With trembling hands he reached out to him, but he didn't know what to do.

"Don't move him," Remus warned. "we could do more harm."

"Shit!" Sirius cursed, catching sight of the cut in his side, "we need the hospital, he's bleeding badly."

Remus, who had reached over to untie Harry's hands paused, his body stiffening at once.

"We can't take him to the hospital." he said.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked.

"He's wearing a Bartra." Remus replied, his tone hard and filled with anger.

"What!" James asked.

Gently, Remus pulled Harry's arm from behind him, pausing when Harry groaned. He rested a hand on Harry's head, running it over his dark locks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he placated.

He rested Harry's arm on his side, so James and Sirius could clearly see the red beam of light around his wrist. Damien realised it was this that Moody was using to hurt him, although he didn't know the exact nature of what this was and what it did.

James looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Who put this on him?" he growled. He turned around, ready to bark orders to the other Aurors but stopped when he saw no one else was there. The four Aurors had taken Moody and left while they were distracted with Harry.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked, worried beyond measure.

"We have to take him back to Hogwarts." Remus said. "I don't know if we should move him but it looks like we have no choice."

James stood up and conjured a stretcher. All three men carefully and as gently as they could, levitated the now unconscious Harry, onto the stretcher and carried him to the portrait of the whomping willow, so they could get to Hogwarts as fast as possible.

xxx


	33. Shattered Trust

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Footsteps echoed loudly in the narrow corridor as Molly and Arthur Weasley hurried to McGonagall's office. Their faces were ashen, mouths dry, as their trembling legs pushed them further down the corridor. The floo call by Minerva told them their children were involved in the Daywalker attack in Hogsmeade, but not how badly they were hurt.

Molly broke into a run at the sight of the door, tears already forming in her eyes. She pushed open the door without knocking. The first thing she saw, was her daughter, sitting on one of the chairs, Ron sitting next to her. Ginny turned around at the sudden noise.

"Mum!"

Molly and Arthur hurried towards her as Ginny quickly leapt up and ran into her mother's embrace.

"Oh, Ginny! Are you alright? Are you alright?" Molly asked, gripping onto her daughter tightly.

Arthur moved forward and hugged Ron, asking him the same question.

"I'm fine, mum, really, I'm fine." Ginny assured.

Molly reached out to Ron and pulled him close, tears spilling down her cheeks in silent thanks that her children were alive.

Minerva got up from her seat and came over to the distressed parents.

"I thought it best you come and see your children. They were badly shaken up."

"Was not." Ron argued weakly, but gladly melted into his mother's protective embrace.

"When you called, we thought the worst." Molly wept.

"But I don't understand," Arthur started, "how did you get away?"

"It was Harry," Ginny replied. "He saved us."

Arthur and Molly were stunned and it showed in their expressions.

"But...but I thought...why would he...?" Molly started, "I don't understand." she looked at McGonagall for an explanation.

"I was just as shocked as you," McGonagall replied, "but it's true. Harry Potter was the one to save them from the Daywalkers."

Arthur and Molly asked many questions, which Ron and Ginny answered. They told them what happened, how they ran to the shrieking shack under Sirius' instructions, how they were ambushed by six Daywalkers and how Harry came in the nick of time and saved them. Arthur and Molly listened with gob-smacked expressions to the recount of Harry's duel with the Daywalkers and Molly gasped when Ron told them how he was hurt and bit by the vicious creatures.

"My goodness, is he alright?" she asked.

Ron and Ginny became subdued by the question.

"He's in the hospital wing, he's in a pretty bad shape." Ron replied.

"It's no wonder, six Daywalkers are too much for a full wizard and Harry hasn't even come of age yet." Arthur commented.

"It wasn't the Daywalkers that put him in hospital," Ginny said. "It was Moody!"

"Alastor?" Arthur asked with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"He ran in with four other Aurors and just attacked Harry!" said Ron.

"No, he wouldn't do that!" Molly shook her head.

"Mum, we were there! We saw him! He was torturing him!" Ginny said.

"Alastor isn't like that," Molly shook her head but then stopped, "actually, he is sort of rash like that..." she shook her head again, "but he wouldn't _torture_ anyone, least of all Harry. He's only a boy after all."

"Mum! Listen to us!" Ron yelled, "We saw him! We shouted at him to stop, tried to get to him to make him stop but he kept on hurting Harry. I swear, he looked like he wanted to kill him!"

"Alright, that's enough." Arthur put a hand on Ron's shoulder to calm him. "I think you're getting a little carried away."

"Actually, they're not." McGonagall interrupted. "I'm afraid what they're saying is true. Alastor attacked Harry and it has left Harry badly injured. He's in the hospital wing as we speak, having emergency treatment."

Molly was shocked speechless. Arthur was shaking his head in denial, refusing to believe his friend could do such a thing.

"How bad is it?" he asked, "I mean, it can't be all that bad, right? Otherwise James would have taken Harry to St Mungos."

Minerva struggled to keep her composure. She adjusted her glasses and looked up to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Someone, we suspect Alastor, put a Bartra bracelet on Harry." The look of disgust fell over both Molly and Arthur. "Current whereabouts of Alastor are unknown so we can't remove the Bartra and whilst it's on, Harry can't be moved past Hogsmeade." Minerva shook her head sadly. "Poppy is doing all she can, but Harry's injuries are, sadly, quite extensive.

"I can't believe Alastor could do such a thing!" Molly shook her head.

"We kept screaming at him to stop," Ginny said, "but it was as if he couldn't hear us."

"He didn't want to hear us." Ron corrected. "He was totally out of it. I swear, I thought he was going to kill Harry."

Minerva adjusted her glasses on her thin nose again.

"Let's just be thankful he didn't succeed."

xxx

James and Lily were waiting in the hospital wing, their eyes fixed on the bed in the middle of the floor, hidden behind white curtains. They had been told to stay back, to let Poppy focus on Harry. Poppy had even asked them to wait outside but both parents had refused. They couldn't be away from Harry, not at a time like this.

Suddenly the curtain was pulled open and Poppy appeared, visible distressed and pale. She hurried to the tall cabinet and pulled out several packets of medical supplies.

"Poppy?"

She looked up at Lily's call but quickly shook her head.

"I can't speak with you right now." she hurried back to the curtained bed.

"Poppy, please, just tell me, is he okay?" Lily asked, hurrying towards her.

"It's complicated," Poppy replied, "I really can't speak to you right now."

She disappeared behind the curtains again. Lily could hear her soft whispers to Harry, telling him to hold on, to put up with the pain for only a moment longer. Lily heard him, his barely audible groan, laced with pain and anguish. She couldn't stop herself. That was her son behind the curtain, her son that was in pain. She had to see him.

Slowly, Lily pulled the curtain aside, just enough to catch a glimpse of Harry. The first thing she noticed was the blood. It was everywhere, on the sheets underneath Harry, on his clothes, his left arm was sickeningly drenched in blood. But what upset Lily more than the blood, was Harry himself. He was writhing on the bed, his right hand clutched to his chest. His erratic breaths, tightly shut eyes, perspiration on his face told of the agony he was in. Poppy was trying desperately to keep him still, long enough to administer the pain relief into his system. Lily could see there was no way Harry could drink anything, so Poppy was using a syringe to inject the pain relief into him. A very uncommon practise for Healers but used in rare cases.

Lily felt James come to stand behind her. Poppy must have felt their eyes on her for she looked up at them.

"Lily, please..." she whispered.

That was when Harry forced his eyes open and he looked at James and Lily. His pained gaze met Lily's before he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away.

"Make...them leave!" he hissed with difficulty.

"Harry..." Lily sobbed, taking a further step towards him, but James held onto her.

"Poppy...make them...leave!" Harry said again, his hand coming up to grab onto Poppy's.

The school nurse looked apologetically at her friends.

"I'm sorry." she said, walking around the bed to where James and Lily stood. "It's better if you go, you don't want to see him like this." she placated.

James pulled Lily away and Poppy closed the curtain, blocking Harry from their sights.

xxx

"James, try to understand..."

"God help you, Dumbledore, if you try and justify this!"

Dumbledore paused.

"It was a misunderstanding. Alastor thought Harry had attacked the children..."

"So when the same children were screaming at him to stop, why didn't he listen?" James asked.

"You know what Alastor is like."

"It's not good enough," James stepped towards the seated Dumbledore, both hands curled into fists. "Putting his actions down to a force of habit doesn't excuse what he did!" his jaw clenched at the memory of Harry, writhing in pain on the hospital bed. He closed his eyes, forcing the images of his blood covered son to the back of his mind.

"What is it you want, James?"

He looked up at Dumbledore.

"What I want?" he asked, "Moody's head on a stick!"

"James..."

"I want retribution." James said. "I want Moody out."

Lines creased Dumbledore's brow.

"Out?"

"Yes, out," James repeated. "I want him out of Hogwarts, as far away from my son as possible. I want him out of the Order."

Dumbledore began shaking his head.

"You're upset, I understand that..."

"Moody has no place in the Order. How can he if it's so easy for him to hurt a sixteen year old child!" James asked.

"I can't do that." Dumbledore replied.

"Why not?"

"Alastor has given more than half his life to the Order."

"I don't care what he has given!" James hissed. "He almost took my son's life! And I couldn't give a damn about what he thought he was doing or who he thought he was protecting! The fact is, he pinned my Harry down and _tortured_ him! I want him out!"

Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm sorry about what happened to Harry." he said with sincerity. "I will speak to Alastor, there will be reprimands, I promise you. But I won't ask him to leave. He is needed here."

"Needed here?" James scoffed.

Dumbledore moved from behind his desk and walked over to James, coming to rest before him. He placed both hands on James' shoulders.

"I will ask Alastor to remain at the gates of Hogwarts. He won't come inside and as long as Harry stays inside Hogwarts, they won't cross paths."

"It's not enough..."

"James," Dumbledore cut him off, "Alastor is needed here. He will remain at the gates."

The note of finality wasn't missed on James. He straightened up to his full height, meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"Keep him wherever you want." he reached up and pushed both hands away from his shoulders. "But understand this, if he comes near my sons again, I'll kill him."

xxx

Harry woke up just was the sun's rays shone into the infirmary the next morning. It was quiet, peaceful, telling Harry that he was the infirmary's only patient, once again. Harry lay still, working up the courage to try and move his incredibly stiff and sore body. Gingerly, he lifted up his left arm, swallowing back the stream of curses that almost left him, as his arm throbbed in agony. He quickly gave up, resting it again. Breathing slowly and willing the pain to ebb away, Harry tried again.

What little he could see of his arm, it was awfully red, it looked like someone had taken a steel pad and scrubbed his skin raw with it. His shoulder was stiff and sore. Judging by the thick wad of gauze wrapped around his shoulder, he figured the Daywalker bite was proving impossible to heal. Starting just below his elbow leading down to his wrist, was another white bandage. Harry cursed as the memory came back at him. He hadn't moved fast enough and one of the swords had cut across his forearm, setting off the Bartra bracelet, which caught him out and subsequently got him bitten.

Harry lifted his arm higher, biting his lip and peered at his wrist. The fiery red bracelet was still there, encircling his wrist. Harry closed his eyes, a sardonic smile on his lips.

"Aurors and their promises." he muttered under his breath. He didn't know why he had even believed Kingsley's whispered words in the pub. Like they would release him from this torture any time soon.

The door across from him opened and a tired looking Poppy appeared from her office. The curtains around Harry's bed were left parted enough so Poppy could see him from her office, in order for her to keep a regular watch on him throughout the night. She smiled and hurried over to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Just peachy," Harry replied. "I could run a marathon, if it wasn't for the Daywalker that took a _bite_ out of my shoulder!"

"Ah, the sarcasm's back. You must be feeling better then." Poppy smiled.

"Sarcasm was made for silly questions."

"Is that right?" Poppy asked, waving her wand over Harry to check his vitals. "You gave me a right scare yesterday." she confessed in a quiet voice. "When you were brought in, I was sure you were dead."

Harry smiled.

"Me? Dead?" he shook his head, "can't get rid of me that easily."

Poppy checked his blood pressure, did a blood count spell and checked his wounds before redressing them.

"I don't understand," she muttered worriedly. "The cuts in your side and arm should have healed by now. And this bite wound, it's still bleeding."

"Of course it is." Harry grimaced as Poppy redressed his shoulder, tightening the bandage in effort for it to stop bleeding. "It's the Haketen, it won't allow the wounds to heal, not yet anyway."

"Haketen?" Poppy frowned.

"The venom, it's in the Daywalker's fangs. While it's in your system, it won't allow any wounds to heal. It takes a few days for the venom to clear completely."

Poppy sat down next to Harry.

"How do you know this?"

"I've been studying Daywalkers for about a year now. They're a relatively new species of Vampires so not a lot is known about them, but what we do know is that they are much more powerful than most vampires. They can walk around in the daylight, have Haketen in their fangs and are immune to most magic."

"They sound delightful." Poppy said dryly.

Harry chuckled, but stopped quickly when the cut in his side throbbed with pain.

"So, how long do I have to stay here?" he asked, trying his best to ignore the sharp stab under his ribs.

"Until you're completely healed." Poppy replied, getting up to set up potions for her patient.

"That could be days." Harry pointed out.

"So be it."

Harry sighed dramatically and dropped his head back onto the pillow.

"You fixed my broken leg, didn't you?" he asked.

"Of course," Poppy turned to face him with concern. "Why? Does it still hurt?"

"No, I'm figuring out when I should make a run for the door."

Poppy frowned at him.

"Don't make me stick you to the bed, my sticking charm is not to be challenged."

Harry smiled and took the potions vials from her. He uncorked the pain relief and downed it in one go. He held up the blood replenishing potion and pulled a face.

"I hate this one." he declared, before putting it to his lips.

"Well get used to it," Poppy said, "you'll be having four a day until your cuts start healing and closing up."

Harry grimaced and wiped his mouth clean.

"Brilliant." he sighed.

Poppy waved her wand over him again, this time focusing on his chest.

"Any change to the tightness you felt last night?" she asked.

Harry rubbed at his chest.

"It still feels tight, but it's not as painful."

Poppy nodded, sparks of anger appeared in her eyes.

"It will continue to feel uncomfortable until that _thing_ is removed." she nodded at the Bartra on Harry's wrist.

"Merlin knows when that happens." Harry groaned.

"Oh it will happen, I'll make sure of it!" Poppy said, "It should never have come anywhere near you! These things have proven to cause irreparable damage to the heart. It's nothing short of a miracle that it's not caused any lasting damage to you. It's outrageous that this was permitted on a child!"

Harry grinned.

"A child? You know that's not me."

"You're sixteen, Harry. By all standards you _are_ a child." she shook her head. "If I ever meet that _Minister_, I will give him a piece of my mind!"

Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, you do that." he closed his eyes, fighting off the pull to sleep the mix of potions brought on.

"You rest, the more you sleep, the better you'll heal." Poppy said, moving away from his bed.

Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to sleep." he argued.

"Why not?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"For me, yes." Poppy raised an eyebrow.

Harry paused for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"You got any dreamless sleeping potion?"

Poppy was surprised. She stared at Harry for a moment, before she nodded and moved to her potions cabinet to take out the sleeping potion. She handed it to Harry, who took it without meeting her eyes. The healer part of Poppy screamed at her to talk to him, to ask the child what his nightmares were about, but the part of Poppy that had become Harry's friend, told her to not ask questions and just be there for him. After all, what he went through the previous day was enough to give anyone nightmares.

With a last smile at him, Poppy left to go into her office, letting Harry sleep in peace. Harry waited until Poppy had closed her office door before he uncorked the vial. He reached up to tilt the potion into his mouth when he heard the door suddenly open. Harry pulled back his hand and corked the vial again. He listened as very distinctive footsteps made their way inside.

Harry put the vial down and pushed the covers away from himself. Clutching his left arm close to his chest, Harry pushed himself up with his right hand and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He pulled himself onto his feet, grimacing as every nerve in his body protested. He straightened up, just in time, as the curtains around his bed were yanked open and Harry found himself staring at Mad-Eye Moody.

The Auror looked disgruntled and annoyed. The bruise across his cheek reminded Harry of James' attack on the Auror yesterday. He had seen it through the haze of his own agony but wasn't sure if what he saw had really happened or if it was only wishful thinking. His gaze jumped from the Auror's face to his hand, where he was clutching his wand.

"Relax," Moody grumbled, "it's to remove the Bartra." he held up his wand.

Harry didn't say anything, but his body tensed nevertheless. He didn't want to be at the other end of Moody's wand, no matter the reason. The Auror barely moved his hand or said a single word out loud but the fiery red band uncurled itself from around Harry's wrist and zoomed straight back at Moody. As soon as it left Harry, sure enough, he felt the pressure lift from his heart and he could breathe properly again. His relief was impossible to hide.

"That was some performance you put on yesterday," Moody said, pocketing the Bartra bracelet. "Convincing those children you were there to help," he shook his head, "very clever move, but you can't fool me."

"Who can fool a fool?" Harry replied.

Moody smirked and walked a few steps closer.

"You can keep on pretending, but one day, your acts will fail you. Sooner or later, you will mess up and not even Dumbledore will be able to save you."

"Auror Moody!"

Moody turned around to see a furious looking Poppy standing behind him, having just walked out of her office.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded, marching up to him. "You have some nerve coming here after the way you behaved!"

Moody was surprised at the nurse's tone. He turned and glared at Harry, who couldn't help but smirk back at him.

"Worked your charm on the school nurse too, eh Potter?" Moody growled.

"I demand you leave at once! I will not tolerate you upsetting my patient!" said Poppy.

"Oh, I'm not upset." Harry grinned, "in fact, I'm rather enjoying this."

Moody turned to stare at Harry, dislike etched in every line of his scarred face.

"I came at the headmaster's request," Moody explained, "to remove the Bartra." he turned to the door. "Believe me, I have no interest in being in _his_ company."

"Let's keep it that way." Poppy said in a furious whisper, "what you did, disgusts me to my very core! You deserve to be put behind bars for what you did!"

"It's not me that should be behind bars." Moody argued. "You should rethink your friendships Madame Pomfrey. It seems you have an affinity for the wrong type of people."

"My friendships are none of your concern." Poppy replied. "Now get out, before I have you escorted out of the castle for good!"

"You don't have the jurisdiction." Moody challenged.

"I don't need it." Poppy replied.

Harry laughed, thoroughly amused.

"Never knew you had it in you, Poppy." he praised.

Moody turned around to glare at Harry. Something shifted in Moody's eye and his expression changed suddenly. He smiled too, turning back to face Poppy.

"Very well, I'll take my leave." he turned to walk away but stopped suddenly. "One thing, before I go," he said to Poppy, "make sure you keep documenting when he gets his headaches. It's proving to be very useful." he turned to see the smile slip away from Harry's face, the mirth in his eyes faded to shocked horror.

"What?" Poppy asked in confusion.

"You know? His headaches?" Moody repeated. "I guess they're not technically headaches, are they? The pain is in the curse scar, am I right?" he turned to face Harry, who he noted with pleasure, had paled to the hue of a ghost. "We know all about your curse scar, this _connection_ you have with the Dark Lord." Moody walked over to Harry with slow steps. "We know he gave you that scar and we know what it means every time it flares up."

Harry shook his head.

"You don't know anything." he hissed.

"Don't bother trying to deny it. You already told us everything yourself." Moody replied. "Every member of the Order knows about it, it was only natural. Dumbledore always shares his knowledge with his Order."

Harry bristled at the mention of Dumbledore. What little colour was left in his face, rapidly faded at the revelation that his secret was common knowledge in the Order. Slowly, he turned to look at Poppy. The school nurse looked completely shocked. She met Harry's eyes and saw the accusation of betrayal in them. She shook her head at once.

"Harry, I didn't say a word to anyone! I swear!"

"It's a losing battle boy," Moody continued, "the day will come, when Dumbledore tires of his attempts to _save_ you. He'll give in and do what is right." he smirked at Harry's glare. "He knows it already, he's fighting against destroying you but eventually, it'll happen. We will get every drop of information out of you, that's my promise." he leaned in closer to Harry, "I have to admit, ever since I found out about your connection, I've been waiting for a chance to test it." Moody reached up and flicked away Harry's hair with his wand. "If you can feel what he's experiencing through this," his wand hovered over the scar, "does that mean he would feel your pain? If I cast the cruciatus curse right here," his wand pressed against Harry's scar, "would he feel it?"

Harry jerked his head away, glaring at him, so angry he couldn't speak. Moody chuckled quietly.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Get out!" Poppy hissed from behind Moody. "Get out right now!"

Moody gave Harry one last twisted smirk and pulled himself away. He walked out with a satisfied smile.

Poppy waited until Moody was gone and the door was closed before she moved towards Harry.

"I can't believe he just said that! How dare he threaten you...!"

"You went to Dumbledore."

Poppy stopped short. She shook her head.

"Harry, I didn't..."

"I trusted you." he whispered.

Poppy moved towards him, grabbing a hold of him.

"Harry, I didn't tell anyone, I swear!"

"I _trusted_ you!" Harry hissed and roughly pulled himself out of her grip.

"Harry..."

He pushed past her, heading for the door.

"Harry! Harry, wait!"

Poppy ran after him, out of the infirmary and into the corridor.

"Harry! Harry! Please! Listen to me, please, I swear I didn't say anything, I swear! Wait...!"

Harry pushed past her, pulling himself out of Poppy's restraining hands, thundering his way down the deserted corridor.

"Harry! Wait! Please, wait!"

Poppy was forced to come to a stop when Harry hurried onto the moving staircase, not caring where it would take him, as long as it was away from Poppy.

Poppy watched him go with a racing heart, tears spilled down her cheeks. She wiped them away and turned around, running to the headmaster's office.

xxx

"Damy?"

Damien looked up to see Hermione standing at the stairs, her nightgown wrapped around her.

"What are you doing? It's six in the morning." she asked, coming into the common room.

"Couldn't sleep." Damien shrugged.

A look of understanding crossed Hermione's face.

"Yeah, I understand. I've been restless the whole night too." she came and sat next to him on the sofa. "I kept thinking about the attack, what would have happened if...if Harry hadn't..." she trailed off. "God, I can't even say it out loud. Harry...saved...our lives. It seems so strange."

Damien shifted but didn't say anything. Hermione reached out and held onto his hand.

"Sorry, I know that's not what kept you up all night." she said, "don't worry. I'm sure Harry will be okay. We can go visit him later on today."

"He could have died." Damien muttered, "when he was fighting them, he could have died. The last thing I would have said to him was that he wasn't my family, that I wasn't his brother."

Hermione shifted so her arm could wrap around the younger boy's shoulders.

"You had a fight, it's natural to say things you don't mean." she comforted.

"Doesn't make it right." Damien said.

"No, it doesn't," Hermione agreed, "but you were lucky. Harry survived and you apologised to him. You heard what he said, he wasn't angry with you. That's good, right?"

Damien nodded.

"I need to see him, Hermione." he said quietly. "Every time I close my eyes, I can see him, lying there, blood...everywhere." Hermione felt the boy's shudder and she tightened her arms around him. "I need to see him, to make sure he's okay."

"Why don't you sneak off to see him under your cloak?" she asked, surprised the boy hadn't already done so.

"I don't have it." he replied miserably, "mum took it from me last week, punishment for trying to jinx Mrs Norris."

Hermione glanced at the doors and bit her lip, contemplating something silently. She looked back at Damien and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get changed and then we'll go to see Harry."

Damien looked up at her.

"But, it's still curfew."

"Yes, but you'll be with a prefect." she flashed him a smile. "I'll just be a minute."

She got up and hurried to the stairs. Damien smiled after her, feeling much happier at the prospect of seeing his brother. He hoped Madame Pomfrey let them in. Damien was silently plotting to fake an illness to get in, if all else failed, when the portrait door swung open with a bang. Damien jumped at the sudden sound. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Harry, stumbling his way inside, still in hospital clothes. Like a shot, Damien was up and racing to Harry's side.

"Harry! What...?" he stared at his brother's pale, trembling form. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be at the infirmary?"

Harry didn't answer and continued painfully, making his way to the stairs.

"Harry?"

"What!" he snapped, turning to glare at the younger boy.

"Why aren't you in the infirmary?" Damien asked.

"Leave me alone!" Harry pushed himself away, focusing all his energy into staying upright and continue walking.

He staggered upstairs, ignoring Damien's calls behind him. As he reached the top he paused, Hermione had just appeared, fastening her Gryffindor cloak. She stopped short at the sight of him, brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Harry?" she whispered, "what...?"

Harry turned, ignoring her and went into the boy's dormitory. He was thankful everyone in his dorm room were still asleep, he didn't have the patience to put up with more stares and questions. Feeling the last of his fury driven adrenaline drain out, he collapsed onto his bed, his left arm clutched tightly to his chest.

The effect of the pain relief was still in his system, but he knew once it wore off, he would be in hell. He didn't care, he swore to himself, no matter what happened, no matter how bad the pain became, he would _never_ go to Poppy again.

xxx


	34. Stubborn Teenagers

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"Poppy, please, calm down..."

"He thinks I betrayed him! He thinks I told you about his scar!" Poppy wiped at her face but the tears returned with vigour, burning her eyes. "He wouldn't listen to me. He was so angry...!" she looked up at Dumbledore. "You make this right!" she demanded "tell him I didn't betray his confidence! Tell him it wasn't me!"

Dumbledore walked around his desk, coming to the tearful woman. He laid both hands on her shaking shoulders.

"I will," he assured, "I will put things right. You have my word."

Poppy closed her eyes, spilling more droplets down her cheeks. She sniffed and turned away, trying her best to compose herself. When she turned back to face the Headmaster, she was somewhat calmer.

"I need Harry back under my care," her voice wobbled a little, but she pushed forward, "the nature and extent of his injuries demand attention and I'm...I'm concerned about his well being..."

"Don't worry," Dumbledore replied, "I will speak to James, he will calm Harry down." he smiled kindly at the tearful woman. "If needs be, I will speak to Harry and escort him back to the hospital wing, myself."

xxx

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Harry? How long you gonna be, mate?"

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Harry? Harry? You okay?"

Harry ignored the knocking. He ignored the questions, coming from the other side of the bathroom door. He ignored it all, as he stood at the sink, one hand gripped around the edge of the washbasin, the other held a towel pressed tightly to his side. Slowly, he pulled the towel away and groaned. It was soaked through with blood. Again. He threw the towel into the sink, where it came to land next to the other two. He grabbed the fourth, and last towel, and pressed it against the cut in his side.

He grit his teeth as pain tore it's way up his side, past his ribs, reaching all the way up to his armpit. His vision darkened around the edges and instinctively, his grip tightened around the edge of the sink, to steady himself. He knew it was futile. He was going to lose it soon and black out. If it wasn't the blood loss, it was going to be the excruciating ache in his side, shoulder and arm that was going to do it. He blinked several times and shook his head, to clear his vision. It didn't work nearly as good as it usually did, but eventually the dark spots faded from his vision and he could see again. He glanced down at the towel in his hands and saw the crimson stain steadily spreading across the thick material. He closed his eyes in defeat.

_Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Harry! This isn't funny! I need to use the loo!"

Harry turned his head to the side, steeling his voice the best he could, he grit out a reply.

"This isn't the only _fucking _bathroom in the castle! Go find another one!"

Seamus' indignant muffled reply was of no concern to Harry, who turned his focus back to his still profusely bleeding wounds. At this rate, he was going to bleed out in a matter of hours. He pushed harder against the cut, stifling his grunt of pain.

The ache was starting to overwhelm his senses, so much so that for a wild moment, he considered going back to the hospital wing. But he squashed the idea as soon as it came. He had swore to himself he would never go back to Poppy, not after what she had done. Moody's taunting came back to the forefront of his mind and Harry's jaw clenched in anger. He shut his eyes tight, pushing all thoughts about Moody and Poppy and that _bastard _Dumbledore to the back of his mind. He had much pressing matters at hand. He needed to do something about his wounds, before he bled to death. He had a plan in place, he was going to use the potions lab and brew his own batch of Blood Replenishing Potion and Antiseptic salve, but he had to get the bleeding to stop first. As an afterthought, he added a cauldron of Pain Relief to the list as well.

He pulled the towel away and examined the cut. It looked like the bleeding had slowed down a little. He pressed down again, while reaching out for the transfigured bandage he had fashioned for himself. Clumsily, he managed to bandage the cut in his side, before turning to his shoulder and forearm. With all cuts sufficiently covered, as best as possible with only one hand, Harry pulled on his shirt, gasping and grunting as his left shoulder and arm throbbed at the simple action. With slow movements, he unlocked the door and stepped out.

He was glad to see the dorm was empty, Seamus must have taken his advice and gone to use another bathroom, taking Neville, Ron and Dean with him. It was only when he neared his bed that he saw there was in fact, one dorm mate still there. Ron was sitting on his bed, fully dressed in his Gryffindor robes. He looked up as Harry approached and shot to his feet. His eyes were wide and unblinking, mouth open as he stared at Harry.

"Damy said you were back from the hospital wing," he said quietly, "but I didn't think..." he trailed off, seemingly lost as to what to say. After a few moments hesitation, he managed, "um...you okay?"

Harry glowered at him, which made the red haired boy pale suddenly, so much so, that each and every freckle stood out on his nose and cheeks. Harry moved towards his trunk and pulled it out, groaning at the pain it ignited up his ribs.

"You...uh...you need a hand?" Ron asked from behind him.

Harry looked over his shoulder at him.

"I don't _need _anything, not from you, not from Hogwarts, not from anyone!" he panted through the pain, a fine sheen of sweat had broke out over him but he looked just as feral and dangerous as he had when fighting the Daywalkers.

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, okay," he muttered, "I just...you don't look so good." he inched closer, blue eyes roamed Harry's pale face. "If you need anything...I mean, you did save my life, so...if there's anything I can do..."

Harry snapped his trunk shut and turned to glare at Ron.

"Get one thing straight," he hissed, "I didn't _save _anyone. I went looking for the Daywalkers, for a duel. You lot just happened to be in the way. So do me a favour and get rid of any ridiculous notion you have that you owe me anything! I didn't help you, so you don't _need _to help me." his top lip curled, "even if you did have the faintest clue how to."

Ron didn't say anything. He stared at Harry for a moment longer, before he turned around to walk out. Before he could open the door, it swung inwards and James appeared. Ron didn't stop to acknowledge him, he just walked past him and out the door. James looked at the fleeting Ron and then back at Harry, who was still crouching at the side of his bed, in front of the open trunk. James didn't say anything, but closed the door behind him.

"How you feeling?" he asked, his eyes soft and concerned.

Harry pulled himself to his feet, with difficulty.

"Still breathing," he replied, "for now."

James moved towards him.

"You shouldn't be walking around, not after what you went through yesterday. You need to rest so you can heal. You should have stayed in the hospital wing..."

"And you need to stay out of other people's business...!"

"Harry," James breathed, "can we please not fight?" he asked, "I'm tired of butting heads with you and half the time, I don't even know why we're fighting."

Harry didn't say anything but he moved forward, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." Harry replied.

"Wait, please," James said, "I need to clear something up."

Harry turned around, eyes narrowed.

"What?" he spat.

James took in a breath, preparing for the worst.

"Poppy didn't go to Dumbledore," he started, "I did. I overheard your conversation with Poppy about your scar and...and I was concerned. I went to Dumbledore, hoping he might know of a solution..."

"Solution?" Harry hissed, "this isn't a fucking problem!"

"It is, Harry, and you know it."

"Even if it is, it's my problem, it's got nothing to do with you!" Harry yelled, "who gave you the right to go poking around in my business?"

"Your my son," James said, his voice cracking a little, "you can't blame me for being concerned."

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. He began shaking his head.

"Who are you trying to fool?" he asked, "who is this drama for? there's no one here except you and me, so why don't you drop the act and for _once_, be honest!"

"I am being honest." James said, feeling a strange sense of dread build in the pit of his stomach. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I care about you?"

Harry didn't say anything but James saw the flash in his eyes and the way his jaw was clenched tight. James stepped closer to him.

"I know there's something you're keeping from me." James said, "I've felt it, so many times. It's come to the tip of your tongue but every time, you bite back and not say anything." he felt a chill run down his spine at the look in Harry's eyes. "Say it, Harry." he prompted, "just...just tell me, straight out, why you believe I don't care for you, that I don't love you?"

Harry's narrowed eyes widened at the last question, before they narrowed to slits again.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" he hissed, "you want me to say it out loud?" he shook his head, his eyes glistening suddenly, "you make me sick."

He turned, wanting to leave. But James was adamant that today, he was going to get to the bottom of this. He reached out, trying to stop Harry from leaving.

"Wait a minute..."

James took hold of Harry's arm and pulled, aiming to turn him back around, to face him. He didn't realise it was the left arm he had grabbed.

Harry cried out as a pain raced up his bruised limb, agony exploding in every nerve of his arm. He twisted around, his right hand came up and shoved the stunned Auror hard in the chest. At Harry's cry, James had already uncurled his fingers from around Harry's arm so when he got hit, he stumbled back a few steps. Harry staggered back too, his arm clutched to his chest, eyes watering, his breath coming out in short fast rasps. He glared up at James, who looked utterly shocked at what he had unintentionally done.

"Oh, God! Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise...I'm sorry."

He took a step forward, to come to Harry's side but a sharp 'No!' from Harry halted him.

"Don't!" Harry hissed, "just...just don't!"

"Harry, I didn't mean..."

"That's your excuse, is it?" Harry panted, "you never mean it, but somehow, it's always you!" His eyes flashed in anger, his gaze razor sharp, cutting into James.

"Harry..." James tried again, taking another step.

"Stay away from me, Potter." Harry warned, "just...just stay away."

Harry straightened up, wincing at the throbbing pain in his arm. He stumbled towards the door and without looking back, he opened it and walked out.

xxx

Despite knowing the truth about Poppy's loyalty, Harry didn't go to the hospital wing. But that didn't mean, he didn't cross paths with the school nurse. As soon as Harry came down the last staircase, he saw Poppy standing there, waiting for him. Harry noted she looked worried, almost afraid, but she stood her ground bravely, meeting his gaze head on. Harry walked past her, not wanting to talk to her, not while students were still around, but Poppy didn't seem to care.

"Did you speak with James?" she asked.

Harry nodded, but kept on walking. Poppy hurried by his side.

"So you know now, it wasn't me, I didn't go to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded again.

"I know."

"So why are you still angry at me?"

"I'm not." Harry answered.

Poppy came to stand in front of him, stopping him.

"Yes, you are," she said, "if you weren't, you would've come to the hospital wing." her eyes scanned him from head to foot, "you need to recover, to heal..."

"I can look after myself, I don't need anyone's help." Harry replied, and moved to walk around her.

"Why would you say that, if you weren't angry?" Poppy asked, hurrying to keep up with him.

"I'm not angry with you," Harry repeated, "but I still don't want your help."

"Why?" Poppy asked, almost in tears.

Harry stopped to face her.

"Because I don't trust you anymore," he held up a hand to quieten the protesting woman, "I know you didn't say anything, but that doesn't change the fact that because I spoke with you, the whole of the Order knows the _one_ thing I wanted to keep hidden." he fell quiet for a moment, his eyes dropped to the ground and he shook his head, "the truth is, we're not friends, Poppy." he looked up at her, "so we shouldn't try to be."

Poppy shook her head, eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't say that, we...!"

"Are on opposite sides," Harry interrupted, "you work for Dumbledore, and no matter how much you care, or how indebted you feel to me, your loyalty will always be with Dumbledore, not me."

Poppy struggled to contradict him, to tell him he was wrong. But deep down, she knew he was right. Her loyalty would always be with Dumbledore, not the Dark Prince.

Harry nodded at her, almost as if he could read her silent thoughts.

"Bye, Poppy."

He walked away, silently vowing to himself, that this was the last time he would ever speak to her.

xxx

Harry didn't attend any classes that day. He didn't show up for any meals in the Great Hall either. What he wanted, was to go to the Lab and start making the potions he desperately needed. But the problem was, the lab was being used for classes all day. He would have to wait for the end of the last class of the day, before he could make up his potions.

By lunchtime, Harry was starting to feel quite sick. His body ached, the blood loss was making him dizzy and his left arm was too sore to move. He kept it clutched to his chest, focused on breathing and tried hard not to panic as his bandages soaked through with blood again. He was back in the dorm room bathroom, trying in vain to stop the bleeding, but the Haketen poison from the Daywalker's bite was still in his system, so it wouldn't allow any wound to close up.

Harry was doubled over in front of the sink, the cut in his side hurt too much if he stood up straight. He had resorted to use his shirt to stop the bleeding this time, but it was no better than the towels that morning. A sharp rap on the door startled him.

"Harry? You in there?"

Damien's voice came through the door and at first, Harry was tempted to ignore him.

"No" he grunted back.

"Open the door, Harry." Damien called.

"Get lost." he groaned.

"Fine, I'm coming in." Damien warned.

A hissed incantation, a click and the door swung open to reveal Damien and Ron.

"Good God!" Damien's eyes went wide at the sight of his brother.

Doubled over at the sink, his shirt scrunched up in his hand and pressed against his side, his left arm bruised and raw looking from his shoulder to his wrist, blood stained bandages heaped in the sink and Harry himself, trembling and covered in sweat. Damien hurried to Harry's side.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Why aren't you in the hospital wing?"

Harry didn't reply but lowered his head to rest on his arm, that was gripped around the rim of the sink. He was terribly dizzy. He heard Ron's footsteps come in and the click of the door closing. Cool hands rested at the nape of his neck and the next moment, he was being pulled back to sit on the floor. His groan of protest was lost somewhere in the back of his throat.

"There's so much blood! Ron, look! Blood's everywhere."

Damien was panicking, Harry could hear it in his voice. He forced his eyes open and it took a moment for his blurry eyesight to clear. He focused on Damien's pale face, worry etched in his features as he stared at the blood stained towels and bandages in the sink.

"We should take him to the hospital wing." Ron was saying to Damien.

Harry pushed himself to sit up, shaking his head in protest.

"I'm not going." he groaned.

"Don't listen to him, he's obviously delusional from blood loss." Damien said.

Harry pushed away Damien's supporting hands.

"I'm not going!" he said forcefully.

"Harry, look at you! You're bleeding all over the place! You need medical attention." Damien argued.

"I can look after myself." Harry said, but he could barely manage to keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind. If only the room would stop spinning...

"I'll go get McGonagall." Ron's quiet voice said.

"Weasley!" Harry growled, opening his eyes to glare at him,"you tell anyone, I'll skin you alive!"

Ron stopped mid-way of getting up. He stared at Harry before getting to his feet.

"Weasley!" Harry hissed.

Ron gave him a last look and walked out.

Harry groaned and closed his eyes. He vowed to kill that damn Weasley as soon as he could stand up again.

Ron came back in only moments later, holding various items in his hands. He dumped it on the floor, next to a surprised looking Harry.

"If you don't want to go to the hospital wing, that's fine, it's up to you." Ron said quietly, "but I'd rather you don't bleed out on my bathroom floor." He held up a fresh roll of bandages and a vial of pain relief. "I can patch you up, it won't be as good as the school nurse, but it's better than nothing."

Harry eyed the pain relief, wanting nothing more than to grab the vial and gulp the potion down. The agony he had endured was enough to make him lose his mind. But his damn pride wouldn't allow him to take the potion. Weakly, he shook his head.

"I don't want...your help."

"I don't care." Ron replied, surprising both Harry and Damien. "Whether you meant to or not, you saved my life and the lives of my sister and friends. I'm not going to let you bleed out on my watch."

He held out the potion for Harry to take. Harry had to fight with himself not to reach out. He clenched both fists and shook his head again.

"I don't...want it." Harry insisted, "nothing...from Hogwarts."

"This isn't from Hogwarts." Ron said, "my mum gives us a supply of potions at the start of each year, a back up in case we need it." he held out the vial. "Take it, consider it a loan. You can give me one back later."

Harry looked at the vial and with a trembling hand, he reached over and took it. Damien quickly uncorked it for Harry, who brought it to his lips and downed it in one go.

"Alright," Ron smiled nervously, as he lifted up the bandages, "let's see if any of that first aid training, last year, sunk in."

xxx

Dinner was over, students were in their common rooms, staff members in their quarters or the staff room. It was the time Harry had been waiting for all day. He went to the Potions lab and set up three cauldrons. He started preparing the ingredients for the Blood Replenishing Potion, Pain Relief Potion and the Antiseptic Salve, wanting to get the bulk of the work done while Ron's pain relief potion was still in his system. Harry wasn't ever going to admit it, but the boy had done a decent job of patching him up. Damien had told him once, during one of his long monologue tales, that Ron wanted to become a Healer. Judging from the neat bandages across his arm and shoulder, it seemed the boy had a natural talent for it.

A half hour later, all three cauldron's were bubbling away happily with Harry going between them, adding the next set of ingredients to one and stirring the others.

The door creaked open and Damien poked his head in, looking for Harry. He walked in at seeing his brother at one of the cauldrons, head lowered as he worked on cutting up the last of the ingredients. Damien came closer, peering at the cauldrons.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making popcorn." Harry answered, without looking up at him.

Damien smiled.

"Sweet or salty?"

Harry looked up at him with serious green eyes, making Damien shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Need any help?" Damien asked.

"You any good at Potions?"

"Our mum's a Potions mistress." Damien pointed out. "I've been making potions since I was three."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Three?"

Damien waved a hand.

"Slight exaggeration, but you get what I mean."

Harry studied him for a moment before he nodded at one of the cauldrons.

"Name two of the three potions, and you can help me." he said.

Damien, always ready for a challenge, headed towards the first cauldron. He looked carefully at the bubbling mixture and the traces of ingredients left on the worktop. He looked up at Harry.

"Blood Replenishing Potion." he stated.

Harry nodded and gestured to the second cauldron.

Damien moved to it and sniffed at the simmering solution. He looked at the leftover ingredients and took a moment to figure it out. He looked up at Harry, with hesitation this time.

"Pain Relief Potion?"

Harry smirked.

"Nice try," he said. He pointed to the cauldron in front of him, "this one is Pain Relief. That one," he pointed at the one Damien was standing before, "is Antiseptic Salve."

"That's not fair!" Damien protested, "this one isn't technically a potion."

"So?"

"So you said, name two of the _potions_, I named two of the potions."

"You thought the salve was pain relief." Harry pointed out.

"That doesn't matter," Damien argued. "Two of these cauldrons have the two potions I said, so I win and I get to help."

He picked up the stirrer and headed to the first cauldron. He glanced at Harry before touching the cauldron, just to make sure he wasn't annoyed. But Harry looked more amused than anything else.

"Gotta say, I never saw anyone so eager to make potions." he remarked.

Damien smiled and started stirring the potion anti-clockwise.

"It's not about making potions," he explained, "it's more about wanting to help."

"I thought I told you, I don't want your help."

"It doesn't matter," Damien replied, "you're my brother. If I can help you, I will, regardless of how you feel about it." His gaze went to Harry's bandaged arm, and he felt his stomach clench painfully at the memory of seeing it bloody and battered. "You're my flesh and blood." he said, "if you get hurt, if your blood spills, how can it not affect me?"

Harry paused, his gaze flickered to Damien before concentrating on the cauldron before him again. He took a moment to speak.

"Damien," he breathed with a difficult sigh, "this...this whole _brother _thing you've got going on," he looked up to meet his gaze, "it's going to leave you sorely disappointed."

Damien's smile faltered, his eyes lost their sparkle. Forcing his smile back on his face, he continued stirring the potion.

"You think this potion's slightly too thick?" he asked.

"I'm serious Damien," Harry said, not allowing the change in topic, "what you're wanting, is never going to happen. I may be your flesh and blood, but I'm never going to be your family," he repeated what he had said countless times before, but this time it was said with no anger, just stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "My family is someone else," Harry said, quietly. He looked up to meet Damien's eyes, "and I won't turn my back on him."

Damien didn't speak. For a moment, he just held Harry's gaze. He put down the stirrer and extinguished the flames under the cauldron. When he turned to face Harry, it was a tight smile, one that was trying to cover how crest fallen he was.

"I'll just get the vials for this." Damien said, and moved to the box at the back of the room.

Harry watched him go, feeling that strange sense of guilt, that only Damien seemed to be able to evoke in him. He told himself he did what was right. There was no point in bringing up Damien's hopes. Harry wasn't a Potter and never would he become one. Damien just had to accept that.

xxx

The knock on his dorm room door had Harry look around in surprise. He was the only one in his dorm, his room-mates were already down to breakfast. Harry decided to ignore it. Whoever it was, would eventually go away. But he was wrong, as after the second knock, the handle twisted and the door was hesitantly creaked open.

Sitting on his bed, Harry craned his neck to the side to see who was there. Ginny's petite form framed the door as she quietly slid into the room. Her eyes met Harry's and she froze mid-step. Harry could see the effort it took for her to steel herself and walk completely inside.

"Hi." she greeted and closed the door firmly behind her.

Harry merely nodded at her once.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Ginny shifted, nervously. A faint rustling behind her told Harry she had a plastic bag clutched in her hand.

"You didn't come down to breakfast." Ginny said, "and you skipped mealtimes yesterday..."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And that concerns you because?"

Ginny looked up at him.

"It doesn't," she quickly argued, "it's just..." she pushed her hair behind her ear and stood up straight, "I wanted to make sure you were...you know...okay."

Harry's eyes went cold, quickly losing any hint of amusement.

"Stop it." he ordered.

Ginny frowned.

"Stop what?"

"This ridiculous idea you've fabricated in your head!" he snapped. "I've said it before and I will only say it once again, I didn't save any of you! I only went to the shack to duel with the Daywalkers, that's it!" he accentuated the last two words with a hiss. "You don't owe me anything. I don't want anything from you, least of all, your _friendship_." he mocked the word. "So just...leave me alone."

Ginny didn't say anything, but stood watching him. Only after Harry had finished did she speak.

"Right," she pulled the word long and slow, "and you came all the way to the shack because there weren't enough Daywalkers to duel in Hogsmeade?"

"I wanted the leader." Harry adamantly argued.

"So, you didn't go to the shack looking for us?" she asked.

"Hell, no!"

"But you went looking for Damien?"

Harry faltered, just long enough to make Ginny smile.

"Why would I go looking for him?" Harry asked.

"Because he's your brother." she answered.

Harry's glare got darker.

"He's not...!"

"Yeah, I know," she waved a hand carelessly in the air, "you haven't accepted him as a brother, blah, blah, blah," she smiled at the surprised look on Harry's face. "Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

"Is there a point to your insane muttering?" Harry asked.

Ginny took a few steps closer to Harry.

"I know you don't like us," she started, "truth is, I don't like you..."

"Glad that's cleared, now get out." Harry interrupted.

"Let me finish," Ginny said, "I may not like you but that doesn't change the fact that you saved my life, three times now, and it really doesn't matter if you meant to or not."

"Of course it matters," Harry replied, "it's all about the intentions."

"Maybe for you," Ginny said, "but for me, all that matters is that you saved my life and the life of my brother and friends. And for that, I have to at least make sure you're okay, until you're healed. Then you can go back to being an obnoxious jerk and I can go back to ignoring you."

Harry halted, his frown slowly disappeared.

"You promise you'll leave me alone?"

"As soon as you're healed and back on your feet, I'll turn my back on you." she replied.

"Swear?" Harry asked.

"Swear." Ginny confirmed.

Harry smiled, making Ginny's breath hitch in her chest. His entire face lit up with that smile and the way his eyes sparkled made Ginny physically weak in the knees. She forced a smile and reached out to sit on Ron's bed, across from Harry. The bag rustled against her leg.

"I guess I can tolerate that for a few days." Harry said. He eyed the white plastic carrier. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, yes, um," Ginny was brought to attention and she quickly dug into the plastic bag and pulled out a dazzling white, neatly folded up shirt. "I meant to give this back to you." she got up and walked nearer, holding out the shirt. "Sorry, again, for staining it."

Harry reached out and took the shirt from her, his fingers brushed against hers and Ginny forced herself not to tremble from the tingling shock that ran up her body. Harry dropped the shirt into his lap and the looked up at her.

"You took your sweet time."

That rooted Ginny firmly back to the ground. She frowned at him.

"Well, excuse me, I was busy!"

"You made time today?" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, well," Ginny fumbled for a minute, "I figured now was a good time. If ever you need clean shirts, it's now, right?"

Harry glanced down at the top he was wearing and saw the reddish brown stain on his side, from last night. He had bled through the bandages as he slept. He looked back up at Ginny. She was right, he couldn't argue with her, he needed all the fresh shirts he could get.

"Well, at least I got it back," he picked up the shirt from his lap and ran a quick scan of it. "Not a bad job, Weasley."

"Ginny," she corrected, "while we're pretending to be civil and all that." she trailed off at his stare.

Harry paused before a very light smile spread over his lips.

"Ginny." he reiterated.

A strange feeling began bubbling in the pit of Ginny's stomach. The way her name rolled off his tongue, it made that damn tingle run down her spine again. She felt heat rise to her face and she quickly dropped her gaze.

"Um, so, I'm going to...go now." she met his eyes for only a moment before she turned to the door. "Bye."

"Um, Ginny?"

She paused at the door and turned to look at him.

"Yes."

Harry held up the shirt, his finger hooked at the collar.

"This isn't my shirt."

Ginny smiled, a slight blush started at her cheeks.

"Yeah, I know," at Harry's quizzical look, she started explaining. "I had to replace it. See, I tried to get all the ink spots out of your shirt, but, well, let's just say, laundry isn't one of my strong points."

Harry fought against the notion of smiling but one forced itself onto his face anyway.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Ginny smiled, albeit a little embarrassedly.

"I was trying to get the ink spots out but ended up...blowing holes in it."

Harry's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Holes?" he asked.

"It got the stains out." Ginny argued.

Harry shook his head, looking like he was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Just as well I didn't ask you to get the stains out while I was wearing it."

Ginny's eyes sparkled suddenly and she gave a sly grin.

"Actually, I was imagining you wearing it," she shrugged at Harry's raised eyebrow, "I cleaned it the night after we lost the Slytherin match and well, I was pretty mad at you."

Harry couldn't stop the chuckle this time. He shook his head in amusement.

"So, where did this come from?" he asked, holding up the new shirt.

"Hogsmeade." Ginny admitted.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He looked up at her, his green eyes locked with hers and Ginny found that strange feeling twist at her insides again. A fluttery feeling right in the pit of her stomach. She fumbled for the door handle behind her and finding it, she quickly twisted it open. She smiled at Harry one last time, muttered a quick goodbye and rushed out. She closed the door behind her and for a moment she rested against it, feeling the hard thudding of her heart. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't help but smile, as she played back their conversation in her head, over and over again.

xxx


	35. Sweet with the Sour

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Harry was an idiot. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He had been brought up with certain lessons, and one of those lessons was to always _think_ about the consequences of his actions. But for some reason that was the _one_ lesson he always failed. Had he thought about the consequences of running off to fight six Daywalkers in Hogsmeade, he would have been better prepared to deal with the aftermath, which wasn't the injuries, or the fallout with Poppy or even the annoying constant tailing of Damien Potter again, not it wasn't any of that. It was the reaction of the rest of the school body.

It came as a shock to Harry, when random students came up to him in corridors and in the Great hall, and congratulated him as to have 'heroically fought to save his brother'. It left him bewildered and Harry didn't like that feeling. Not at all.

"Aren't they curious as to _how_ I fought six Daywalkers?" Harry asked as he walked away from a large group of smiling, giggling girls.

"No," Damien replied, "you spent almost a week off from classes. Most think you didn't do much fighting at all."

Harry glared angrily at the smiling boy.

"Idiots!" he grumbled.

"Most of them think you led the Aurors to the shack and they saved everyone." Damien continued.

"Yeah," Harry snorted, "_that's_ believable!"

Damien shrugged.

"It's the story everyone's going with."

They walked into the Great Hall for lunch with Damien leading the way towards the end of the table, where Ron and Ginny were already seated. A tiny second year suddenly got up and stood on his chair, raising a hand, grinning at Harry.

"Way to go, bro!" he beamed.

Harry stopped to stare at him, his gaze flitted from the boy's grinning face to his raised hand, obviously waiting for him to 'hi-five' him. He shuddered.

"Sit down." he said, sharply.

"Yeah, cool!" the boy plopped back into his seat.

Harry turned, shot a warning look at a grinning Damien and hurried to his seat. He sat down next to Ginny.

"What is wrong with everyone?" he asked.

"Oh, give them a break," Damien replied, sitting down opposite him, "everyone loves a good gossip, and you're their hot new topic of the week!"

"Who do I have to kill to make it stop?" Harry asked.

Ron and Ginny both spluttered on their spoonfuls and looked up at Harry, more than a little startled.

"Oh, relax!" Harry snapped, "I don't mean literally!" he added the "yet" under his breath.

Damien chuckled as he pulled a plate towards himself.

"Be thankful," he said, "most new starts are stared and pointed at, but it's never anything good. At least you've got everyone saying nice things about you."

"I'm not nice." Harry stated, "so even nice comments, irritate me."

"Everything irritates you." Damien said.

Harry ignored him and looked around the table, wrinkling his nose at the lunch menu. He reached up to scratch at his prickling scar. It had been hurting, _aching _at times, for the last few days now. Harry idly wondered what his father was up to, but of course, there was no way for him to find out. He was still pondering over what to eat, when the swishing sound of the owls distracted him. Harry looked up, frowning.

"Owl post? Doesn't that only come at breakfast?" he asked.

But the rest of the students were suddenly looking excited, every eye turned to the flock of birds soaring high above them.

"Oh, they're here, at last!" a girl two seats down from Harry suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh, please let me have at least one, please let me have at least one!" pleaded another.

Harry watched as the owls began dropping down to the tables. A brown coloured one landed directly in front of him. Harry just stared at it, his mind telling him it must be a mistake. Who would write to him? There was a loud clatter as another brown owl landed in front of him, knocking the jug of pumpkin juice over. Harry looked from the two owls in front of him to around the table. He saw a similar owl in front of Damien. He watched as Damien untied the tiny scroll from the owl's leg and quickly unfurled it, his eyes big and wide with excitement. Two owls swooped down and landed before Ron and Ginny. Harry saw them eagerly reach for their scrolls too.

Harry reached over and took the small roll of parchment from one of the owl's legs and unfurled it. His name was, in fact, written in small neat handwriting. It was sealed by the Hogwarts insignia. Harry was confused. The letter came from Hogwarts to Hogwarts? What was this about? Before Harry got a chance to open the letter, four more owls swooped towards him and landed very nosily in front of him.

Harry glanced around the hall, no one else had a small army of owls, battling their way to get to their recipient. Most had just the one owl, a few had two and only a handful had three owls. But he had half a dozen and all of them were hooting and ruffling their feathers, trying to hop closer to him, so they could deliver their scrolls. The racket attracted the attention of the surrounding Gryffindors. Damien grinned at him, even Ron struggled not to laugh. Ginny, Harry idly noted, was making an effort not to look at him or his owls. Another six owls landed in front of Harry, fighting to deliver their letters to him. The twelve owls flapped about the table, knocking goblets and plates down. A jug of pumpkin juice was pushed promptly into Harry's lap, making him yelp and stand up.

"Bloody hell!"

A wave of his wand and his robes instantly dried again. He looked over at Damien and saw the younger boy had tears of laughter in his eyes. Even Ron was laughing heartily at him.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"My, my Harry, aren't you popular?" Damien giggled, before he and Ron dissolved into fits of laughter again.

"What is all this?"

"They're invitations." Damien hiccuped between laughs.

"Invitations? To what?"

"The Christmas Ball, what else?" Damien replied.

Harry was lost. Christmas ball? Invitations? All he could focus on were the bloody, ruddy owls that were causing the whole freaking hall to gawk at him. He reached out and roughly ripped the scrolls off the owls, so at least they could fly away and end this embarrassing nightmare. After the last owl took off, hooting continuously at him, Harry sat back down, eyeing the dozen scrolls with severe dislike.

"Owls," he breathed angrily, "why does it have to be bloody owls!"

"To be fair, it's not usual to get _that_ many invites!" Ron consoled.

"I don't get it," Harry said, "why do it this way? Why not just go up to the person and ask them, face to face?"

Damien and Ron shared a look before turning to face Harry and both gave simultaneous head shakes.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that." Ron said.

"Why not?" Harry asked, "it beats this idiocy."

"Look, that's the way things are done for the ball," Damien explained. "If you've got the nerve to ask someone outright, good for you. But for the majority, sending a safe, paper invite is much, _much_ better. Not as messy."

"I would have to disagree." Harry pulled a face as he gestured to the table, where plates and goblets lay wrecked, food spilled onto the table top and owl feathers everywhere.

Damien wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, well, like I said," his eyes gleamed at his brother, "not the usual."

Harry looked around at the many students still staring at him. Some had smiles on their faces while many were giggling at his obvious embarrassment. Others had envy, clear as day, plastered on their faces.

Harry got up to leave, he couldn't eat anything anyway now, the table was a mess. As soon as he stood up, he heard the tell tale swoosh of more owls and he turned to see another eight brown owls land before him.

"For _fuck's_ sake!" he hissed.

Damien and Ron, doubled over in silent fits of laughter, reached out and tore off the scrolls, so Harry wouldn't kill the poor owls. They were only the messengers after all. Damien already knew that most girls in Hogwarts fancied Harry. He had overheard many, _many_ gossips of girls, talking about his brother's looks, his devil may care attitude and their analysis that his tough outer shell meant that he was a sweet sensitive being on the inside. His cold exterior, which the girls foolishly misunderstood for shyness and mysteriousness, meant that no one could ask him directly to the ball. He had expected Harry to get a few owls, but this had possibly broken the school record. He silently promised himself to _never_ let Harry live this down.

As soon as the last owl left, Harry threw his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave. Damien followed pursuit, grabbing the twenty scroll invites, as he went.

"What are you doing?" Harry snapped at Damien, "get rid of them!"

"No way!" Damien laughed, "if you don't want to know who your admirers are, then that's fine. But I need to see who these crazy girls are, that asked you out."

Harry only glared at Damien but let him put all the rolled up invitations into his bag.

"When is this stupid ball anyway?" Harry asked as they headed for the doors.

"December the 20th," Damien replied, zipping up his bag, "the day before Christmas break."

Harry didn't say anything but he found himself praying. He really hoped he wasn't still at Hogwarts in three weeks time.

xxx

His class after lunch was Herbology. Harry held back, waiting for the rest of the giggling, smiling, throwing-him-admiring-looks, girls walked ahead of him, before he slowly began making his way to the front doors. He preferred to walk alone. Even James Potter trailed him from a distance, ever since his last conversation with him.

Harry dug his hands deep into his pockets as he walked, lost in his own thoughts, thoughts of escaping this place and what would happen if he couldn't. His thoughts quickly changed when he recognised the man standing guard at the front doors. None other than Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

The heavily scarred Auror smirked as Harry drew closer, his mismatched gaze fixed on the boy.

"Good afternoon, Mr Potter," Moody smirked. Harry walked past him, hands still deep in his pockets, doing his best to ignore him. But Moody didn't make things that easy. He turned and followed behind him. "How have you been? Any headaches recently?"

"Go screw yourself." Harry replied.

"Don't be like that," Moody continued, limping behind him, "how are we going to stop what your father's planning, if you don't share?"

"You wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of stopping my father, even if he was right in front of you." Harry retorted.

"Is that so?" Moody's lip curled, "then why is he in hiding? If he's that great, why not come and face us?"

Harry stopped and turned around at last to meet the mismatched gaze head on.

"Please, you think he's bothered by the likes of you?" Harry asked, "You and your precious Order are nothing more than irksome flies, that will be swatted away by _one_ swipe of my father's hand." his eyes narrowed and a smirk played across his lips, "and it seems even your leader Dumbledore regards you beneath him. What with having you on dog duty, guarding the front door and all."

Moody's face contorted in anger. His grip tightened on his wand and he lifted it to point at Harry. But Harry had had enough of Auror Moody. His eyes narrowed dangerously. A flick of Harry's wrist and a fireball appeared, hovering over his palm. Moody stilled, both eyes on the wandless and silently conjured fireball.

"Go ahead," Harry hissed, "give me a reason!"

Grudgingly, Moody lowered his wand. Harry vanished the fireball but both stood glaring at each other. James finally caught up with them, his suspicious gaze flickering from one to the other.

"What's going on?" he asked, his tone hard and unforgiving, glaring at Moody.

The Auror said nothing. He turned and limped away, leaving Harry to turn away and make his way to the greenhouse, for his Herbology lesson.

xxx

It was time for dinner, but Albus Dumbledore remained sitting at his desk, head bowed in thought. The letter, which he had already read ten times so far, remained open on his desk. Troubled blue eyes scanned over it again, re-reading the lines that struck him so hard, he had to look away.

A knock on his door before it opened to reveal James Potter. The Auror walked in with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"I finally got it!" James beamed, reaching into the inner pocket of his robes and pulling out an envelope.

He reached the desk and dropped the envelope in front of Dumbledore. The Headmaster reached for it, frowning.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Instructions for the immediate and permanent removal of Dementors from the surrounding area of Hogwarts." James said, with a grin. "Directly from the Minister." he added.

Dumbledore looked surprised.

"How did Cornelius agree to that?" he asked, slipping out the folded parchment inside the hold of the envelope.

"Not easily," James sighed, "but when have I ever been one to give up?" he asked, with a cheeky grin, and Dumbledore was strongly reminded of the mischievous, trouble-maker that had once been a student of his. "I went to him last week. I told him his Dementors went for Harry, when he was being supervised out of the school, but Fudge wasn't ready to back down. He didn't listen to me when I told him the Dementors had to go." James straightened up, a spark of pride in his eyes. "So naturally, I went behind his back, got the majority of the members of the school board to sign the petition that _mysteriously_ got started and dropped heavy hints that _someone_ was going to tip off the Daily Prophet about Dementors being around the school and Fudge had no option. How could he explain the necessity of Dementors around the school, without giving up the truth about Harry? He caved and signed the papers for their removal."

A small smile came to Dumbledore's tired face.

"Well done, James. I have to hand it to you. You know how to twist one's arm."

"A natural gift." James nodded in acceptance.

Dumbledore put down the Minister's letter.

"I will have the Dementors removed immediately." he said with a little nod. "It will be a relief when those creatures are gone. I could barely tolerate them around my school."

"I know the feeling." James agreed. He hadn't slept since the incident last week, relieving the terrible moment all those cloaked figures swooped down on Harry. The fear in his son's eyes was forever going to haunt him. He shook his head, to clear it.

"Harry will be relieved to learn the Dementors are gone." the way Dumbledore said it, it sounded more like a question than a statement. James grimaced a little.

"He's not to know."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I figured Cornelius would want it that way."

"All I care about is the fact that Dementors won't be around my sons anymore." James said, "If Harry continues believing otherwise, that's fine with me." his expression showed the opposite though.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea, having Harry believe the Dementors are still about." Dumbledore said, "It will dishearten him should he feel the urge to escape."

James didn't reply, but his expression alone told Dumbledore he wasn't happy about it. Dumbledore felt sympathy bubble up inside him. He had news that was going to make James feel even worse.

"I received a letter today too," he gestured to the open parchment on is desk. "You may recall I had written to my friend, the one I said had extensive knowledge about birthmarks and such?"

James' expression changed suddenly. He nodded his head.

"You were going to ask him about Harry's scar."

Dumbledore nodded, his expression as solemn as ever.

"You may want to sit down."

James remained standing.

"What is it?" he asked, fearfully. "What did he say?"

Dumbledore looked at James, choosing his words carefully.

"It is, I'm afraid, as I feared." he breathed out with a difficult sigh. "When you first came to me with the news that Harry has a curse scar, I had nothing more than a niggling suspicion as to what it may mean. I didn't wish to alarm anyone, especially you and Lily." Dumbledore paused, his gaze darted back to the letter before it found James' pale face. "I wrote to Aramous, my dear friend, and one that I put my absolute trust in. I wanted to be completely sure before I said anything..."

"Dumbledore," James cut across him, "please, just...just tell me. What does the scar mean?"

Dumbledore held the worried hazel gaze.

"It means that the prophecy is indeed about Harry and Voldemort."

James wasn't expecting that. He looked confused.

"Prophecy?" he shook his head, "but we already knew that."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, we did." he agreed, "however, there were aspects to the prophecy that I didn't understand, that no one could understand, but now, with the curse scar, it makes sense."

James was fast losing his patience.

"Could _you_ make sense?" he said, irritated, "I'm not following anything you're saying."

Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._" Dumbledore held James' gaze, "the scar on Harry's forehead is the mark that Voldemort has given him, one that marks him as his equal."

"But...you said it was a curse scar." James accused.

"It is," Dumbledore replied, "but it's not just a simple curse scar. It is a dark mark, given to Harry by Voldemort himself. Do you remember the first time Harry came here? He reacted angrily to being put in Gryffindor?" James nodded, "Harry let something slip that day, something he didn't even realise. He stated that he belonged in Slytherin because he was _Slytherin's heir_. It struck me as strange but at the time, my mind was otherwise occupied and I never thought back to it." he apologised. "By giving Harry that scar, Voldemort marked Harry as the last descendant of Slytherin, as his heir, _his equal_, that is why Harry doesn't bow before him, he stands by his side, because Voldemort _chose_ to mark him as his equal."

James' head was spinning. He knew, from the moment that prophecy was made and his Harry was born, he knew that his son was the one the prophecy pointed to. But seeing the link like this, having his son bound in so many way to his worst enemy, it made James feel physically sick.

"Don't you see it, James?" Dumbledore asked, "this is why Harry possesses such exceptional magic. It's because he is the heir to _two _ancestral lines, Gryffindor and Slytherin. At the age of sixteen, he has strengths and skills that outmatch most adults. He has powers that will become legendary when he comes of age."

James was still reeling from the fact that his son was the last-bloody-descendant of Slytherin. He couldn't quite comprehend how one being could be linked to Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two ancestral lines couldn't be more different.

"So, so if this scar or mark or whatever it is," James waved a hand irritatedly, "if this is simply a mark of his Slytherin heritage, why does it hurt?"

Dumbledore grew solemn. His face blanched and his avoided James eyes. James felt his heart quicken with dread.

"That is the reason I went to Aramous for help. I wanted his expertise advice. In all honesty, I wanted him to tell me I was wrong, that my suspicions were unfounded." he shook his head, eyes closed, "but he confirmed my suspicions."

"What suspicions?" James asked.

"The pain Harry experiences is when Voldemort feels particularly happy or angry. At least that's what Harry told Poppy. Harry also said that the pain was at its strongest when he was physically near Voldemort." he paused for a moment, gathering his nerves, "curse scars act up, but not like this, not to this extent and the proximity of the caster of the curse plays no part in the pain. Aramous confirmed this."

"Okay," James started, "so, why is it happening to Harry?"

"The Prophesy dictates that Harry and Voldemort cannot co-exist at the one time," Dumbledore replied quietly, "_neither can live while the other survives. _Harry is being weakened. He hasn't come of age yet, so Voldemort is the dominant one, meaning that it's Harry who suffers. Being in the near presence of the one being he cannot co-exist with, is killing him."

James' eyes widened, a chocked noise of protest escaped him and he shook his head.

"What does that mean?" he spat.

"It means, if Harry doesn't fulfil the Prophesy, then the pain he feels will only get worse." Dumbledore replied gravely, showing the strain each word had on him. "The pain will continue to grow and intensify until Harry's heart and body gives up. As it comes down to it, if Harry doesn't kill Voldemort, the agony caused by the scar will kill Harry."

James felt his legs weaken suddenly. He slowly lowered himself into the seat behind him, his mind ablaze with what he had heard. He shook his head and forced himself to speak.

"How can we fix it?"

"There's nothing we can do." Dumbledore replied, sadly, "I'm sorry James. There is no way to reverse the spell that Voldemort cast. The scar is not only on Harry's body, it's imprinted on his mind and soul. It's irreversible."

"Rubbish!" James exploded, "what do you mean, it's irreversible? _Nothing_ is irreversible when it comes to magic! There must be something! A potion, a spell, anything!" but deep down, James knew it was hopeless. If there was a cure, Dumbledore would have found it.

"I'm truly sorry, James." Dumbledore said quietly, in stark contrast to James' loud yells. "The only thing that would save Harry, would be the demise of Voldemort."

James stood up, unable to stay seated. He took to pacing in front of the Headmaster, running his fingers through his messy locks, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. 'How could this be happening? How could _this_ be happening!'

"Does Voldemort know?" he asked, "does he know he's killing Harry?"

"I don't believe that he does." Dumbledore replied, "of course it would be impossible to know for sure, but as far as my suspicions go, I believe he doesn't know that this pain will probably kill Harry in due time. From what Harry told Poppy, Voldemort tries hard not to get upset when Harry is around. The reason Harry has been suffering here at Hogwarts is because Voldemort doesn't realise that the pain has intensified so much, that Harry no longer has to be physically near him."

James nodded. It was a strange concept, to believe that the most evil wizard of all time was actually caring to keep his temper in check for Harry. '_He's still killing him though!_' James thought bitterly to himself.

He made a silent promise, to do whatever he had to, to save Harry's life. If his son could only be saved by the death of Voldemort, then so be it.

xxx

Draco had left another note for Harry. He was to meet him after dinner, in the same bathroom as before. Harry had a quick bite to eat and got up from the table. Damien raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. Harry had a feeling Damien knew exactly where he was going and who he was meeting, if that annoyed glint in his eye was anything to go by. But Harry didn't care. He slipped out of the Great hall and under Kingsley's careful watch, he walked to the end of the corridor and into the boy's bathroom.

Draco was waiting for him, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and grey eyes steeled.

"Hey," Harry greeted, walking over to him. He stopped suddenly, "what's wrong?"

Draco tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing further.

"I applaud that you can even ask that question!" he grit out.

Harry held up both hands, defensively.

"What happened? What'd I do?"

"Daywalkers!" Draco hissed, "okay, Day-_fucking_-walkers! That's what you did!"

"Oh, that!" Harry waved a hand, dismissing it, "you're still stuck on that?"

"This isn't funny, Harry," Draco moved away from the wall, coming closer, "you almost got yourself killed going up against those Daywalkers, after I specifically told you not to!"

"Alright," Harry held up a hand, "you're getting a little carried away. I don't do what you say, remember?"

Draco stilled, his pale face contorted in anger.

"Yeah, I remember. I remember perfectly. But do _you_ remember?" he asked, taking another step so he was standing directly in front of Harry, "do you remember which bloody side you're supposed to be on?"

"Seriously, mate, what's gotten into you?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "Did you knock back some stolen firewhiskey or what?"

"You leapt headfirst into battle with those...those animals!" Draco spat, "but did you do it for us, no! Who did you do it for? The mudblood? The two blood traitors? Or Damien-bloody-Potter!"

Harry stilled, the smirk fell away from his face and he stared at Draco, whose pale face was tinged pink with anger.

"Draco..."

"Don't think I can't see it." Draco cut across him, "you protect him. You sheltered him at the game too. All Chasers down, that was the plan, right? So why did you change your mind when it came to Damien Potter?"

Harry didn't answer.

"You went back into Hogsmeade, took on six Daywalkers, all for who?" he shook his head angrily. "For Damien Potter?"

"He's a kid." Harry hissed from between clenched teeth, "you know I would've done the same for anyone else."

Draco laughed, a dark, angry laugh.

"No, you wouldn't." he said, "not the same as you do for him and you know it!"

"Alright," Harry hissed, coming a step closer so he was barely inches away from the Slytherin, "enlighten me, Draco. Why am I protecting Damien? Tell me, since you seem to know better than I do!"

Draco hesitated, just for a moment, before he squared his shoulders.

"Because he's your brother." he said, quietly. "He's your blood and it obviously means something to you."

"It means _nothing_ to me!" Harry snarled.

"That's what you keep saying, but your actions say otherwise."

Harry made a hissing noise and turned away, hands clenching into fists.

"Draco, I'm doing my best to convince myself you don't need a good thrashing! Don't prove me wrong!"

Draco faltered. His anger had given him the strength to keep going this long, but seeing the rage in Harry's eyes made his bravado crumble and fall.

"I just...I need to understand." he said, looking up at Harry, "you hate the Potters."

"I do." Harry replied.

"Then why do you put up with Damien? Why do you protect him?"

"I told you, because he's only a kid."

Draco looked away, not satisfied with that answer, but he was too exhausted to fight anymore. He looked back up at Harry.

"I got a letter from father." he changed the topic to why he had called him, "it's done. The wards are worked out."

Harry's mood changed instantly. His eyes widened, all remnants of anger and annoyance melted away. He came a step closer.

"All three rings?"

Draco shook his head.

"Only the second and third." he replied. "Father said to inform you. The wards have been worked out. Now all they have to do is start work to weaken them, without setting off any alarms. He said in a few days, he will send me the portkey. I pass it to you, you use it when they send the signal, which shouldn't be longer than a week at most.

Harry breathed out a relieved sigh. This was it, in a week's time, he would be going home. He looked up at Draco with a wide smile.

"You gave me all that rubbish, when you could have given me the good news?" he accused.

Draco shrugged.

"Sweet with the sour, isn't that the best way?" he asked.

Harry grinned.

It sure was.

xxx

Harry met Damien, Ron, Hermione and Ginny at the staircase, as he left the bathroom and they exited the Great hall. They didn't say anything but walked up the staircase together. Harry's mind was buzzing. A week, only another week here and he would be back home, back by his father's side, back with Bella. He fought to hide his smile. He honestly couldn't wait for this nightmare to end and for him to be able to just go home.

So lost was Harry in his own thoughts, he didn't pay much notice to the group of Slytherins as they approached from the opposite end. As Harry walked up the stairs, one of the Slytherin boys knocked into him on purpose. The boy's shoulder smashed into Harry's injured one and pain suddenly burst across Harry's shoulder, racing down into his arm. Harry gasped at the pain. With one hand, he grabbed at his shoulder, with the other, he grabbed the Slytherin around the throat.

Damien, Ron Hermione and Ginny had whipped out their wands and were pointing at the group of Slytherins, who also had their wands aimed at the Gryffindors.

Harry's eyes flashed at the boy in his grasp, before he recognised him. His surname was Nott. Harry knew the boy's father, he was one of his father's inner circle Death Eaters. This didn't do anything to calm Harry, as senior Nott was one Death Eater, Harry had many, _many_ problems with. But Harry wasn't one to take out the father's wrongdoings on the son, no matter how deserving the boy was. Harry gave Nott a dirty glare before pushing the boy away from himself. He wasn't going to retaliate against the attack, it wasn't worth it.

Damien however was screaming abuse at the Slytherins.

"You bunch of low lives! Can't you even walk without causing trouble?"

"Sod off before I deduct points for intentionally picking a fight!" Ron added.

The Slytherins were arguing back when they spotted James Potter making his way over to them. They quickly turned to walk away, whispering threats.

"Don't act like you own the place, _hero!_" they hissed at Harry, "start handling your popularity better, or we'll handle it for you."

Through the pain, Harry smirked at them.

"I think I handle things well enough," he replied, "your girlfriends seem to _love_ the handling I gave them earlier."

The Slytherin boys grew red in the face, eyes ablaze, but couldn't do anything as Auror James Potter was almost upon them. They walked away, glaring at Harry.

Harry glowered after them. He would see to them later. He pulled his hand away from his aching shoulder and cursed when he saw the blood staining his fingers.

"Shit!" he whispered when he noticed the dark stain covering his clothes at a rapid speed.

As luck would have it, Ginny noticed the blood too.

"Oh God! Are you okay?" she asked, grimacing at the blood staining his school robes.

"Yeah, fine." Harry replied.

Ron and Damien were suddenly in front of him, studying his bleeding shoulder.

"It shouldn't still be bleeding." Ron said, shaking his head.

"How long does Haketen stay in your system?" Damien asked.

"Few days." Harry mumbled, looking down at his shoulder.

"It's been a week, the poison should have cleared." Damien said, worriedly.

"It has," Harry replied, grimacing as the ache spread down from the shoulder and into his left arm. "but it still takes time to heal."

Damien realised it wasn't the Haketen but the knock by the Slytherin boy that had opened the still healing wound and caused it to bleed. A fierce anger burned in the pit of his stomach.

"I swear, when I get that Nott, I'm gonna...!"

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" James arrived behind him. He looked at Damien before his gaze darted to Harry and rested on the blood covered robes."Harry? What happened!"

Harry ignored him and turned to walk away.

"Harry? Harry!" James called to him.

"Leave me alone Potter," Harry called back, "it's none of your damn business."

James stood at the stairs, completely broken at his son's continued rejection. Especially after his discussion with Dumbledore, he felt the need to be with Harry even more, but how could he when Harry didn't tolerate his presence for even a few moments? He felt Damien's hand slip into his own and give a tight squeeze.

"It's okay," he reassured quietly, "I'm with him, I'll make sure he's alright."

James nodded at him, forcing a smile for his sake. Damien bounded up the stairs, his three friends followed silently behind him.

xxx

Harry was already in his room by the time Damien and the other three reached him. Harry had removed his school robes and shirt, sitting on his bed, topless, surrounded by the supplies he needed to clean and dress the wound. Ron set to work at once, cleaning the wound and examining it.

"It should be healing by now," Ron was saying, "the cut in your arm and side is already closed and halfway there to completely healed." he pulled away the gauze and stared at the bite wound. "Granted this is a deeper wound but, it should still be somewhat closed."

"It was," Harry panted, "it...it's just the knock, it burst it open again." he squeezed his eyes shut, groaning at the pain.

Ginny and Damien grimaced in unison and looked away. Ron pulled away the soaked through gauze and held a fresh one against it, applying pressure to help stem the blood flow.

Hesitantly, Hermione came towards Harry.

"Have you tried 'Episkey' on it?" she asked quietly.

Harry opened his mouth to reply with a snide remark, but stopped when he realised that he hadn't even thought of using the simple healing spell. The Haketen was gone from his system but would a simple spell such as 'Episkey' work against a Daywalker bite? He didn't think so.

"No." he replied as Ron pulled the second gauze away and examined the wound.

Hermione took in a breath and pulled out her wand. At once Harry tensed.

"What are you doing?" he asked Hermione, incredulously.

"If you've not tried it, how do you know it won't work?" Hermione asked. She aimed her wand at the wound. "Episkey!"

At once the wound stopped bleeding and a funny tingling sensation spread into Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down and saw that the blood had indeed begun to coagulate. He looked up at Hermione with a surprised expression.

"I never thought something that simple would work." he admitted.

"Sometimes it's the simplest of things that can help." Hermione replied quietly. "You just have to be ready to accept it."

xxx

Lord Voldemort stood by the high arch windows, watching as the sun set for the day. Anything to distract him, to help him calm down. The mantra that had kept him going so far was being repeated endlessly in his head, the thought of what his anger could do to Harry, helped him keep a firm grip on his temper. But it was a difficult feat to manage at the best of times, today, it was just proving to be impossible.

He turned around, his gaze picked out Bella. He nodded once to her and she stepped forward silently.

"Again, Bella." Voldemort commanded.

Bellatrix stared deep into her master's eyes, giving him free access to all corners of her mind and memories. This was the third time this evening alone, that her master had cast Legilimency and saw the memory of her encounter with Harry. She had lost count of how many times he watched it during the last week. Again and again, Voldemort watched the brief meeting in the restroom of _The Three Broomsticks_, so he could see his son again, hear his voice again.

Voldemort watched the memory play out, studying Harry closely, as he turned to leave and met Bella in his path. His son looked drained, fatigued even. The faint circles under his eyes told Voldemort Harry wasn't sleeping. Was it intentional on Dumbledore's part? Was it an interrogation technique ordered by the Minister to get information out of Harry? Or was it simply because Harry couldn't rest while surrounded by enemies? All three scenarios made hot rage spread inside him.

_"I'm having a really bad day, so I suggest you not mess with me."_

This part always brought a silent chuckle to Voldemort. Harry and his threats, he never could resist them. He watched as Bella lowered her hood and recognition flitted across his son's face. He could read the relief in his emerald eyes and almost instantly, the worry and anger as he fretted for her safety.

_"What are you doing here? Do you want to get caught?"_

Voldemort watched, growing angrier as he saw the exhaustion on his heir, the slight trembling of his hands as he grabbed Bella's arm and the paleness of his skin. Harry had always had a healthy glow about him, Voldemort had made damn sure of it. The food on his table was of the highest quality, the hours Harry had to study were well punctuated by breaks and Voldemort had done all he could to ensure Harry could sleep peacefully at night, free from nightmares and restlessness.

He watched the exchange, his anger getting harder to control as Harry looked increasingly vulnerable.

_"Bella…I…I can't."_

It was always at this precise moment, when Harry refused to go with Bella, that Voldemort lost the battle to stay calm. But he always pushed past it, forcing himself to keep watching, until the point Harry lifts up his sleeve and shows Bella the Bartra bracelet. The first time Voldemort had watched the memory, he pulled out from Bella's mind, screaming in rage. A Bartra bracelet. They had put a Bartra bracelet on his son. They would pay, _dearly_, he would make sure of it.

_"Have they hurt you?"_

_"Of course not, they know better."_

_"Harry."_

_"Just...work on the wards. Get me out, soon."_

Voldemort pulled out of the memory, releasing Bella in the process. He waited for the women to recover. Having Legilimency done repeatedly was a lot for the body to take, but Bella never complained. She never would.

"What did Severus say? When did Dumbledore have the Bartra taken off?" Voldemort asked.

"The next day." Bella reminded him.

Voldemort nodded and turned away from her.

"I thought Dumbledore would know better." he said. "It seems, Dumbledore and the Minister have a misconception. They think they can get away with hurting my son."

His cruel gaze fell on the figure in the corner, crumpled onto the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood. A snap of his fingers and two of his Death Eaters had roughly grabbed the figure and dragged him to Voldemort's feet. The Dark Lord smiled as the battered and badly bleeding man was forced up onto his knees. Using his wand, Voldemort tilted the man's face up, so he could stare into the petrified eyes. One eye had swollen so badly it was almost closed, blood leaked from various cuts to his face. What was once, blond hair, was now matted in dirt and dried blood. Voldemort smiled.

"You will help me, won't you Paul Jackson? You will help me show the world what becomes of those that hurt the Dark Prince?"

The man made a gurgling sound, blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. He couldn't speak, his jaw had been broken.

Voldemort smiled coldly. He gripped a handful of the man's hair and yanked his head back, red eyes burning into him as he cast Legilimency on him again, for what must have been the tenth time in the space of only a few hours. He watched the memory of Harry's encounter with the Nurmengard prison guard. He needed to get to one specific part, one that filled him with such rage, only then would he allow himself to finish off the man. He didn't want to give the prison guard an easy death.

He raced past images of Harry's imprisonment, but slowed down when he saw men restraining Harry into a metal chair. He watched as Jackson questioned Harry under Veritaserum, watched as Jackson lost his temper, forced himself to watch when Jackson raised a fist and struck Harry, twice. He watched as Harry turned his head to the side, after the second punch, to spit out the mouthful of blood. Voldemort stared at the drops of blood staining the floor. At Harry's blood. Jackson had made his son bleed. Voldemort pulled out of the memory and towered over the broken man, ruby eyes burning fiercely. Jackson was about to pay.

xxx

"I don't get it!" Harry complained. "Why do I have to wait for seven goals?"

"Because we need the points." Angelina explained, "winning isn't enough, we need to be seven goals ahead before you can catch the snitch, otherwise we still lose."

"Just do as Angie says," Ginny whispered across to him, "life will be quieter."

Harry nodded at her but avoided meeting Damien's eyes, as they all walked back from Quidditch practise. He still felt oddly uncomfortable around the topic of Quidditch. They had played for almost three hours straight. The upcoming match against Hufflepuff was Gryffindor's last chance to get in with a chance of winning the Quidditch cup. And as Angelina constantly told him, it was all in Harry's hands. He had to catch the snitch, but he couldn't catch it too soon and he absolutely, under no circumstance, could let the other seeker catch the snitch. All in all, it was giving Harry a headache.

"We'll worry about the seven goals," Ron said to Harry, "all you have to worry about is when to catch the snitch."

"Honestly, all this commotion over a silly game," Hermione piped in. "If you gave your studies this much dedication and passion, you would never get a T for anything."

"Hermione, if you can't be supportive, don't come to the practises!" Ron snapped.

"Guys, keep the claws retracted, yeah?" Damien jumped in before the two started another one of their famous bickering sessions.

The group crossed past the lake, heading quickly indoors. The freezing December chill was making there hands and faces pink. Before they could get inside, they crossed paths with the Hufflepuff team, on their way to the pitch for their practise.

"Good training session?" the Hufflepuff captain shouted across to Angelina.

"One of the best!" Angelina replied. "Good luck with yours."

"Thanks!" the girl replied and the group hurried past them.

Angelina paused to stare at them.

"What a bitch!" she muttered.

Harry looked around at her with surprise. Hermione and Ginny let out shocked giggles.

"Angie!" Fred tutted.

"She is," Angelina insisted, "that whole fake 'good session?' crap! They think they're so good! Wait till we wipe the pitch with them!"

"Let's hold off the bragging until we actually _win!_" Damien said.

"We'll win," Harry said suddenly, making Damien look around at him, "no doubt about it, we'll win this match."

Damien didn't say anything, but a smile spread across his lips. His eyes gleamed at Harry.

"There! That's the attitude I want!" Angelina patted Harry on the back, "good job, Harry." she turned to the rest. "You know what they say, think positive, act positive! All we have to do is..." she paused, her eyes narrowed as her gaze caught something in the skies. "What...? what is that?"

Harry and the rest felt it then, a shadow passed over them, gone as quickly as it had come. Harry looked up at the skies and caught sight of a strange shape, frittering across the sky. His gaze narrowed. It looked like a huge bird, it's beastly wings spread widely across, something tangled up in it's talons. The bird soared high, attracting attention from the numerous students on the grounds, until every eye was on it.

Suddenly, it's claws unclenched and whatever it had been carrying came plummeting down. As it came closer, Harry recognised what it was, and the sight turned his stomach, _violently_. At the same time, others became aware of it as well.

A girl screamed in horror at the sight of a mangled body, falling high from the skies. The body hit the invisible barriers of the wards and it ricocheted off, cutting through the air and landed just outside the gates of Hogwarts, with a sickening thud.

Screams echoed everywhere as countless students saw the lifeless corpse, lying just outside the school gates. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry was racing towards the main gates, the rest of his Quidditch team hot on his heels. There was already a gathering of students around the fallen body.

Harry got to the edge of the gates and stopped, having remembered the Dementors that were to act should he step outside the gates. He stared at the blood covered mess of limbs and flesh that was spread out just a few paces away. His gaze darted to the face, but it was impossible to work out who this man was. His face was badly bruised and cut up. He was topless, bruises and cuts littered across his torso. Harry's gaze narrowed on the cuts, and he realised, with a sickening lurch in his stomach, that the cuts spelled out words.

"Out of the way! Step back, please! Step back! Move!"

Aurors had appeared suddenly and were pushing the students to get back from the gates. A group of them shielded the corpse but Harry could still catch glimpses of him.

"Move back! Get back inside the castle!"

The Aurors barked their instructions but hardly anyone listened to them. They students were in shock. Many turned away, staggering a few steps away before falling to their knees, retching.

"Everyone! Move back! Get into the castle, now!"

The students were now being ushered back inside. As Aurors moved to assist the students, Harry finally got a clear view of the body. He felt his blood run cold when he read the words on the torso and understanding hit him. He stared back at the face and through the blood, cuts, bruises and swollen eye, Harry recognised the man.

"Jackson." he murmured the name.

James, who was one of the Aurors, still surrounding the body, heard Harry's quiet whisper. He turned in shock to stare at Harry, who looked up to meet his gaze. James looked from Harry back to the corpse and he too, saw past the bruises and the blood, to see the face of the Nurmengard prison guard. His gaze dropped from the face to the naked torso, to where the words were carved into the man's flesh and he understood their meaning now.

_Spill my blood, I'll spill yours!_

xxx

Everyone was to remain in their dormitories. No one was allowed out, not until dinner time. The Gryffindor common room was filled to the max, with every Gryffindor student, from first to seventh year. There had only been a small number of students out on the grounds when Paul Jackson was viciously dropped at the gates of Hogwarts. Out of them, the only Gryffindors were the Quidditch team members and Hermione Granger, so the rest of their housemates were crowded around them, trying to get all the gory details.

"It was carved into his flesh!" one girl asked with horror.

Angelina nodded.

"It was...it was horrible," she leaned forward in her seat, both hands over her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick, again." she muttered against her hands.

"That man was a prison guard," George said, "I heard one of the Aurors talking about him."

"He must have been at the prison the Dark Prince is held in!" Colin gasped.

"Obviously!" Lee rolled his eyes, "I think that's a given!"

"He must have hurt the Dark Prince." Seamus said, "that's what the words meant, right?"

"Spill my blood, I'll spill yours," Dean repeated, with a disgusted shake of his head, "this is obviously a message from You-Know-Who, but why here? Why at Hogwarts?"

Damien shot a panicked look at Harry, but the boy was hardly paying them any attention. He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"I don't think the...the body was meant to be dropped here." Hermione said, with difficultly. Her pallor was still greyish and she looked like she could throw up very soon, but she pushed on regardless, "I think he...I think he was supposed to be dropped in Hogsmeade. Like a...a warning, like the other Ministry workers, remember?"

The surrounding students nodded, murmuring their agreement.

"It must have fallen, by accident." Angelina said.

The Portrait door opened and the Head of House, Professor McGonagall walked inside. The common room hushed down at once.

"If you please follow me to the Great hall for your dinner. After which, all of you will return back to your dormitories immediately."

No one argued. They got to their feet and started filing out of the door. Professor McGonagall remained standing by the door, watching her students.

"Coming?" Angelina asked, when she stood up but Ron and Ginny remained seated.

"Don't think I can eat right now." Ginny said, grimacing as the memory of the mangled body resurfaced.

Angelina nodded in understanding. She still looked rather green herself but she let Fred lead her away, hands linked together. Professor McGonagall turned her gaze to the only remaining students, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Damien and Harry.

"Come along," she called, "you may want to eat something, even if it's only a few bites."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione answered, "but I really can't stomach any food tonight."

"Same here," Ginny added, "but thank you."

Their Head of House nodded tightly at them, her sharp gaze flickered from one face to another, resting for a moment longer on Harry.

"Very well," she breathed, "but there's to be no sneaking out past curfew. I don't care how hungry you feel, if you miss dinner now, you'll have to wait for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, Professor." all, except Harry, replied.

McGonagall left, closing the portrait door behind her. Silence fell over the common room, the only sound was the faint crackling of the flames in the fireplace. The four kept quiet, but each one glanced at the still silent Harry, each wondering what to say and how to say it.

Finally, Damien cleared his throat.

"That...that man," he started, "did you know him?"

Harry didn't reply, not right away. Reluctantly, he gave a nod.

Damien shared a look with his friends.

"Is it true?" he asked. Harry turned slowly to look at Damien, "what it said...on his..." he gestured to his own torso awkwardly, grimacing, "did he...did he hurt you?"

Harry looked away, his jaw clenched and both hands curled into fists.

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head, only a slight movement to either side.

"Not any worse than what others have done." he replied in a quiet voice.

If Harry had raised his head and looked at his younger brother, he would have seen the heartbroken expression on his face. The thirteen year old shared another look with his equally shocked looking friends.

The portrait door suddenly flew open and a group of men thundered inside. Harry twisted around and the first person he saw, was Alastor Moody. The heavily scarred Auror looked livid, his wand was already gripped in his hand, magical eye shooting like crazy around his socket. Behind him, were more Order members and Aurors.

Moody came straight for Harry, who rose to his feet at the sight of him.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Moody spat as he lunged for Harry. He grabbed the boy by his collars and shook him, "you think you're being smart! Think you'll scare us!"

Harry fought him off, struggling to get free.

"What're you on about?" he asked angrily.

The other four darted to their feet, the memory of what happened last time Moody attacked Harry, still fresh on their minds.

"What are you doing!" Ron cried.

"Don't touch him!" Damien darted towards them, but just like last time, one of the other Aurors grabbed him, stopping him from reaching Harry and Moody.

"It's okay," the Auror said gently to Damien, "we're only here to talk."

"Get off me!" Damien struggled but the grip stayed strong.

Hermione and Ginny turned and ran, straight past the Aurors and out of the common room.

"You think you can scare us?" Moody raged, "who do you think you are!"

"Alastor, wait! Just hold up!" Sturgis and another Auror tried to pull Moody back, but were pushed back. Their interference caused Harry to free himself from Moody's grasp.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked, incensed.

"My problem? My problem!" Moody was livid, each question was accompanied by a brutal shove in the chest, which sent Harry stumbling a few steps backwards each time.

"Alastor, no! You said you only wanted to talk!" Sturgis tried to pull him away, but Moody fought him off, his mad eyes focused on Harry and Harry alone.

"You won't get away with this! You think you can just get anyone killed!" Moody thundered.

"You think _I_ did this?" Harry asked, emerald eyes wide with disbelief. "I'm stuck _here_ you fuckwit!"

Moody grabbed Harry by the collars again.

"You did this!" he hissed, so worked up, he was literally frothing at the mouth in rage, "you did this!" he shook Harry, "and I won't let you do it to anyone else! There won't be anything left of you by the time I'm done!"

Harry was about to punch Moody, square in the face, but found he didn't need to. James had arrived, followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"Alastor!" James darted inside and grabbed Moody, throwing him away from Harry. He stood before Harry, shielding him, wand in hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" he spat.

"Dealing with the bastard that got another wizard brutally murdered!" Moody replied.

"What are you talking about!" Harry seethed.

"How can Harry have anything to do with what happened?" James asked.

"God damn it! Think Potter, think!" Moody jabbed a gnarled finger against his own temple, looking completely and utterly out of his mind. "Jackson turns up, mutilated and dead! Why? Because he tried to get some answers out of him!" he nodded towards Harry, "how is it, that Voldemort found out about how Jackson treated him, eh?" he asked, "_he_ told him!" he accused, pointing his finger at Harry, "he's been communicating with Voldemort!"

"The hell I have!" Harry erupted, looking livid,

"How did he find out about Jackson then?" Moody yelled.

"There were other guards there," James said, "at least another two were there when Harry nearly _drowned_ because of Jackson." he spat, angrily. He still hadn't forgiven the guard for almost killing Harry, accident or not. "Any one of them could have slipped up and told of how Jackson treated Harry. There are a thousand ways Voldemort got the information, but it's not from Harry."

"The guards are sworn to secrecy!" Moody argued, "no one could have said anything about what goes on behind prison walls." he looked back at Harry, "_he's_ the one that complained to Voldemort about the way Jackson treated him! He got him killed!"

"Believe me,if I had been communicating with my father, Jackson wouldn't have been the one to turn up dead!" Harry spat.

"Is that right!" Moody lunged at him again, but James was quick to push him away, his wand still gripped tight in his hand.

"You've lost it, Moody," James told him, "your paranoia has driven you mad."

"I'm not the one that's lost it," Moody hissed, "you won't open your eyes, but I've had enough, trying to get to you. You want to stay blind? Fine, be that way!" he glared hatefully at Harry, "but I'll be damned if I stand back and let this murderer take another life!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Harry swore, "I'm not responsible for Jackson!"

Moody lashed out, backhanding Harry so hard, he fell to the side, landing on one of the tables which still had someone's homework laid out across it. Harry lost it then. He smashed his fist against the table in rage. His eyes caught movement of a quill, jumping up at the impact and he grabbed it. He leapt back up, the quill transformed into a short blade knife in his hand. Harry went straight for Moody, not caring anymore about the consequences.

"No!" James grabbed Harry, one hand around his weapon yielding hand, the other around his waist. Sturgis helped, by grabbing Harry, keeping him away from Moody, who had been restrained by the surrounding Aurors when he attacked Harry.

"You touch me, _one _more time...!" Harry spat.

"What're you going to do! Eh? What?" Moody snarled back.

Sturgis kept Harry restrained while James wrestled the knife out of his hand.

"Calm down! Everyone, just calm down!" James held out a hand to Harry.

Harry was breathing heavily, still in Sturgis' grasp. He shook himself free, glaring all the while at Moody. Fairly certain that Harry wasn't going to go for Moody again, James turned angry eyes to Moody.

"You!" he pointed a finger at the other Auror, "get out!" he instructed.

"Not without getting answers!" Moody shook himself free as well.

"What answers?" James asked incredulously. "You've lost all sense and rational thinking! You're accusing Harry of communicating with Voldemort? Tell me how? He doesn't send any post, he can't use the floo to make firecalls, tell me, how the hell is he speaking to Voldemort?"

"Owl post and firecalls aren't the only way to communicate!" Moody spat angrily. His gaze went back to Harry, "he's using someone, most probably a Slytherin, who has a Death Eater father, to send messages back to Voldemort."

"How many _fucking_ times do I have to tell you!" Harry hissed, "I don't know anyone in Slytherin!"

"Like I'll believe anything you say!" spat Moody.

"We haven't seen him talking to any Slytherin student." Sturgis said, trying to get through to Moody, "and we watch him all the time."

Moody turned to him.

"Not all the time!" he hissed. He turned suddenly to the shocked and horrified looking four teens. "You four are around him," he said, "have you ever seen him talking with a Slytherin?"

Harry swallowed heavily and worried emerald eyes darted to Damien. The boy was just standing there, looking at Moody, like he hadn't understood the question. Slowly, hazel eyes moved to Harry and he stared at him. Harry held his gaze, mentally preparing for it. For the moment Damien gave Draco up. Damien seemed to steel himself and turned back to look at Moody.

"No," he stated, "I've never seen him speak to any Slytherin."

Behind him, Ron looked up in surprise. He shared a look with his sister and Hermione, but kept quiet.

"Never?" Moody asked, advancing towards him, "you've _never_ seen him talking with _any_ Slytherin?"

"You want it in writing?" Damien snapped, "I told you, no!"

Moody stared at Damien for a moment, before his gaze went to Hermione.

"What about you?" he asked, "have you ever seen him talking with any Slytherin?"

"What're going to do? Interrogate the whole of Gryffindor?" James asked.

"I asked you something, girl!" Moody snapped, ignoring James, "answer me!"

Hermione stood tall, under the Auror's sharp and hard stare.

"No," she replied, "I can honestly say, I have never seen Harry speak to anyone in Slytherin."

Moody glared at her with disappointment.

"Before you ask," Ginny spoke up, "we haven't seen him either," she pointed at herself and Ron, "Harry hardly speaks to any Gryffindors, never mind other house students."

Harry was stunned. Never in his life, did he think these four would cover for him. He hid his surprise, glaring coldly at Moody when he turned around to face him.

"Satisfied?" James asked, so angry, his hands were shaking. "Now," he said quietly, "get out!"

Moody turned to look at Harry, every line of his face showed his hatred.

"Hope you're proud of yourself, boy," he growled, "Jackson had a family, a wife and a kid,"

Harry didn't say anything, but distress flickered over his face, before he fought to hide it.

"But that's what you and your father do, right?" Moody asked, "destroy families and then claim you did nothing." He shook his head, "it'll come back, every tear, every drop of blood you have shed of others, it will come back and drown you."

"Alastor, that's enough!" Sturgis moved towards him, to force him out but Moody held up a hand, signalling he would leave himself. He shot Harry a final glare.

"Sleep with pride tonight," he said, "that's another child you've orphaned."

With those parting words, Moody turned and left, not looking back. The Aurors and Order members that came with him, also turned to leave, shooting apologetic glances at James. But James had eyes only for his son. He turned to him, reaching out for the boy, who had visibly been affected by Moody's leaving words.

"Harry..."

But Harry didn't want to hear it. He darted forward and slipped out of portrait door.

xxx

Severus Snape led his students back to their common room after dinner and left them there with strict instructions to go to bed. Dumbledore insisted each Head of House accompany their students, since some of them had seen the horrific sight of Voldemort's message. Others only heard of it, but that could be traumatising enough. Snape shook his head, little did Dumbledore understand, the children of Death Eaters were unlucky enough to grow up, hearing and perhaps even seeing Voldemort's lessons and messages. But still, a mutilated corpse outside the school gates was violating their ideal of a safe haven, and for that, most students were upset. After all, Hogwarts was their home and it was the only home where Voldemort couldn't come knocking.

He let himself into his office, intending on marking the last few essays before he retired for the night. He stopped dead as soon as he entered, at the sight of the dark haired boy, waiting for him.

"Potter?" Snape closed the door behind him, staring at him with narrowed eyes. "How did you get inside my office?"

"Never mind that," Harry said, irritated, "I need to speak to Draco. Go get him."

Snape's eyes narrowed to slits at the tone.

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

Harry, who had been pushed far beyond his patience tolerance today, advanced on Snape.

"Go. Get. Draco. Malfoy." he repeated coldly, "or you can explain to my father why you disobeyed a direct order of mine."

Snape's pale face twisted to show his anger. Taking an order from a sixteen year old, a Potter no less, was a blow too far.

"I've not been instructed to follow your _orders,_" he hissed, "not yet anyway."

Harry's eyes flashed at him and his jaw clenched.

"Believe me, you don't want to be formally given _instructions_, you may not survive them."

Snape quietened. He stared at Harry for a moment longer before nodding, very reluctantly.

"As you wish," he hissed. He straightened up. "I will call Draco."

He slipped out the door, only to return moments later, with Draco in tow. The blond looked surprised and a little bewildered.

Harry didn't say anything to him. He turned to Snape.

"Leave." he commanded.

Snape bristled, like Harry's words had physically burned him. But he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"Harry, what...?" Draco started but Harry held a finger to his lips.

He gestured for Draco's wand. The blond took it out from his pocket and handed it to Harry, who pointed it at the door and cast the silencing spell. He threw the wand back and Draco caught it, looking surprised at Harry's unusual cold behaviour, with him at least.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Harry advanced on him, eyes burning, fists balled.

"Did you tell your father about Jackson?" he asked.

Draco paused, apparently trying to figure out how to answer the question. His silence gave Harry his confirmation.

"Dammit, Draco!" he hissed, turning away, so he didn't lash out at him.

"I don't understand," Draco said, "what did I do wrong?"

"You told Lucius!" Harry turned back, "and he went straight to father and told him!" he pointed a finger at the door, "that body that dropped from the fucking skies, _that_ was Jackson!"

Draco's eyes widened suddenly and he paled a little.

"That was Jackson?" he shook his head, "I thought it might have been, what with all the rumours floating around, but I didn't know for sure..."

"Just because I tell you something, it doesn't mean you have to go running to your father with it!" Harry hissed.

"Harry, it wasn't a conscience decision ." Draco explained, "I met him in Hogsmeade, he wanted an update and the topic of Nurmengard came up and I mentioned the guard that almost _drowned_ you." he emphasised the word, "I don't see what the problem is."

"The _problem_ is the _fucking_ Aurors, that suspect I'm talking to someone in Slytherin that's passing on messages to father!" Harry hissed, so angry he was shaking, "your big mouth almost cost you and Lucius your freedom! If they figured out it was you, Lucius would have been in Azkaban before daybreak!"

Draco shrugged awkwardly.

"Alright...sorry, I'm sorry."

"Screw your apologies!" Harry growled. "now listen up and do exactly as I tell you!" he said, "from this moment onwards, you don't talk to me, you don't as much as _look_ in my direction. You don't know me and I don't know you, got it?"

Draco nodded.

"Got it."

"The Aurors will be watching me even closely now, so you will ignore me and everything I do. The only time you will come to me, is when you have the portkey and the time and date of when I've to use it." Harry continued.

Draco nodded again.

"Father said he will send the portkey in three days. They're working on it as we speak."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally, this nightmare was going to be over soon.

"Then for the next three days, you stay out of my path and I'll stay out of yours." Harry said.

Draco nodded again. He stared at Harry, brow furrowed when he noticed the agitation and anger still on his best friend.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you're not impressed with your father's revenge."

Harry turned to stare at Draco, incredulously.

"Impressed?" he asked, "I'm fucking pissed!"

"Why?" Draco asked, "the guy tortured you, almost drowned you, didn't you want to get him back?"

"Yeah, _I_ wanted to get him back," Harry replied, angrily, "I can handle my own battles, I don't need and I don't _want_ my father involved in my fights!"

"Another week," Draco replied, with a smirk, "then you can tell him that to his face."

"Don't worry," Harry glowered, "I will."

xxx

"He has to go."

"James..."

"No," James stopped Dumbledore before he could make excuses for Moody again. "You promised me Moody wouldn't cross paths with Harry again," he reminded, "you said he would stay away."

"Alastor will be reprimanded." Dumbledore said, "I give you my word."

James stilled, before he resolutely shook his head.

"It's not enough," he said, "you'll reprimand him, he'll stay away for a day or two but then he'll go right back to bullying Harry." James stood tall, defiant. "He's out." he demanded, "you have to send him away, away from Hogwarts, as far away from my son as possible."

"James, I already told you, I can't send him away, he's needed here."

"He barged his way into the common room and attacked Harry, in front of other students." James said, angrily, "It just so happens that all those present knew the truth about Harry, but what if others had been there? How would we explain Moody's actions to them?"

Dumbledore fell quiet. He couldn't defend Moody. No matter how hard he wanted to try.

"I understand," he started, "but you know how Alastor is."

"I don't care!" James spat, "I mean it, Dumbledore," he argued stubbornly. "I gave him a chance, at your behest, but Moody's proved he can't be trusted. He's out."

Dumbledore regarded James silently before he let out a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry, James, the answer is no. Alastor's not going anywhere."

James went very quiet. He took a few steps closer so he was standing right in front of Dumbledore.

"You send Moody away, or I take Harry and I walk."

Dumbledore stared at James, in disbelief.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," James replied, quietly, "I've had it. I've put my son through enough, having to face that paranoid bastard!" he met the surprised blue eyes head on. "Either you send Moody away from Hogwarts, for good, or I take my sons and my wife and I leave."

"James..."

"I mean it," James interrupted, "I'll do it, I'll leave and you, the Ministry, hell even Voldemort won't be able to find us."

_'And you can fight your damn war by yourself!'_

It was left unsaid, but James knew Dumbledore picked up on the unspoken words. For a fleeting moment, James saw anger streak across the old wizard's face, calm blue eyes were suddenly ablaze. But James held his ground, refusing to look away. The anger dissipated and it left Dumbledore looking tired and somehow, older. He took in a deep breath and met James' eyes.

"I'll send him away," he gave in, "by morning, Alastor will be gone from Hogwarts, for good."

xxx


	36. Plans

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Harry pulled at the chains with all his might, but they refused to give. His wrists were already chaffed, as his perpetual attempts to get free were slowly rubbing them raw. But still, Harry struggled, panic blooming in his chest when his attempts left him with bleeding wrists instead of freedom.

He gave up, dropping listless in the chains, breathing erratically. His skin prickled with fear as he glanced around the dark, windowless cell. How did he end up here? He couldn't remember. He had woken up, chained to the wall, both arms stretched painfully wide and shackled in heavy manacles.

Out of the darkness, Moody suddenly appeared. Harry flinched back as the Auror's scarred face loomed before him. A twisted smirk spread over the Auror's face.

"I warned you," he growled in his gruff voice, "you can't get away with killing people."

"Where am I?" Harry asked, angrily.

"I'll get every drop of information out of you, that's what I promised." Moody reminded him, "and I don't care what anyone does, I'm going to fulfil that promise."

Harry's bound hands clenched into fists.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

Moody stepped closer, standing a mere inch away from Harry.

"You're a murderer." he stated, quietly, "you took away a father from a child today. You don't expect to walk away unhurt, do you?"

Harry fell still, eyes blazing at the Auror.

"That's right," Moody leered, "deep down, even you know, you _deserve_ this!"

Harry's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed in anger but still, he remained silent.

Moody smiled and lifted his wand to gently part the hair falling over Harry's forehead, revealing the lightning bolt shaped scar. He smirked.

"Time to test my theory, _boy!_"

His wand lightly traced the scar and Harry almost stopped breathing when fire erupted in it's wake. He twisted in the chains, grunting, his head dropped and eyes squeezed shut in effort to stifle his cry. A brutal grip of his hair and his head was wrenched back up again, so he could meet Moody's mismatched eyes. Moody took aim, holding Harry still by the grip on his hair, and rested his wand onto Harry's scar.

"No!" Harry managed, struggling to breathe through the pain, "d-don't!"

"If I cast the cruciatus curse right here," Moody pressed his wand into Harry's scar, "would _he_ feel it?"

"No!" Harry cried, "it...it doesn't work like t-that!" the pain in his scar was building, working it's way up in intensity. But the panic he felt at facing Moody's wand while completely helpless was worse than the pain. "No...! Don't...!"

Moody smirked, his eyes reflecting nothing but complete madness.

"Crucio!"

Harry scrambled up in bed, breathing heavily. Almost instantly, his hand flew up to his scar, which was aching with pain. He was covered in sweat, his breathing still harsh and uneven. Harry pulled his hand down from his scar and dropped his head into both hands.

Long minutes ticked by and eventually, the pain in his scar dulled down. Harry pulled his hands away, rubbing one last time at his scar before he fell back down on his back. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Moody's taunt that day in the hospital wing, about his scar and what he wanted to do, had stayed with him. It was the reason why his blood still boiled with anger, but he didn't know it affected him to this extent that he would have nightmares about it. His thoughts went back to the day's events and he felt every muscle in his body tense when he remembered Moody's attack on him. Even the scarred Auror had no idea how deep his words would cut Harry.

_'Sleep with pride tonight, that's another child you've orphaned.'_

Harry let out a pent up, frustrated sigh and turned to his side, trying to fall back asleep. He eventually did fall asleep again, but it was a restless sleep, filled with dreams of Moody's taunts and a strange faceless women and child, weeping and calling out Paul Jackson's name.

xxx

Harry was the first one to get up and get dressed in the morning. After a fretful night, Harry was in no mood to talk to anyone, especially his dorm mates. He slipped out the room while the other boys slept and quietly made his way downstairs. He stepped into the common room and stopped in surprise.

"Hi," Damien said, looking equally surprised at Harry's sudden appearance, "you're up early."

"I could say the same to you." Harry replied.

Damien grinned, one of his wide annoying but strangely endearing smiles, and tapped the parchment before him. "Transfiguration essay. It's due in today, so..." he shrugged and grinned again.

Harry walked over to the table Damien was sitting at and silently slipped into the chair opposite him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

Damien narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"Last night, when Moody asked about me talking with anyone in Slytherin," Harry reminded, "why didn't you say anything? I know you have your suspicions about a certain Slytherin."

Damien's expression changed and he straightened up a little. He tapped his parchment with his quill, seemingly figuring out how to answer.

"I know you're friends with Malfoy," he said at last, his voice alone told Harry how he felt about it, "and Merlin knows how much I would love to get that pale faced _twerp_ back for everything he's done. And truth be told, when Mad-Eye asked me, Malfoy's name was on the tip of my tongue." he paused, hazel eyes darting once to Harry, "but I...I couldn't do it."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Damien smiled a little.

"Because of you," he answered, "I looked over at you and I saw the panic in your eyes. I could feel how much you wanted to keep Malfoy a secret, how badly you wanted to protect him." he shrugged, "I couldn't do it, not to you, even if it meant I lost an opportunity to get Malfoy his ass handed to him."

Harry's eyes flashed at the last part, but he didn't comment. He looked intently at Damien, before silently clearing his throat. With noticeable difficulty, he uttered two words he usually reserved for his father and his father alone.

"Thank you," he said, "you have no idea how important it was to keep Draco away from the Aurors."

Damien smiled back.

"It's alright," he replied, "that's what brothers do," his eyes sparkled at Harry, "have each other's back."

Harry was, quite honestly, speechless. He shook his head, mentally telling himself to not say anything. Damien was obviously not going to give up on this brother thing, not without one hell of a fight it seemed.

But at the same time, Harry found himself smiling at the boy's continued stubbornness, for a reason he couldn't really understand. He leaned forward and glanced at the parchment in front of Damien, in effort to change the topic.

"So, transfiguration, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Damien scratched at his eyebrow, "I'm almost done, I just can't get this last bit to make sense."

Harry reached across the table and pulled the parchment towards himself.

"Let me have a look."

Damien sat back, initially surprised, but a wide grin spread across his face. He noticed, as did the growing number of students, that Harry knew a lot about _a lot_. His grades were a discussion point between a lot of students, who assumed his worldwide travel and shifting from school to school was responsible for his vast knowledge and skill.

Damien felt a strange warmth spread inside him. His big brother helping him with his homework. That was a fairly normal family moment, wasn't it?

xxx

"You actually said that?" Sirius asked, wide eyed.

James nodded.

"And I meant it too."

"Where would you have gone?" asked Sirius.

James pushed his glasses further up his nose and sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know." he replied, "if I was to take Harry and leave, I wouldn't have a clue where to go. But I wouldn't continue to stay here and have my son exposed to Moody and his antics."

Sirius shook his head.

"You actually threatened _Dumbledore?_"

"No, not threatened," James shook his head, "I warned him."

Sirius looked both, impressed and worried on his friend's behalf.

"I can't believe Dumbledore sent Moody away," he said, shaking his head, "your warning must have hit him hard. Albus Dumbledore isn't one to give in, to _anyone_."

"He had to give in," James replied, "he couldn't excuse Moody's behaviour, no matter how hard he tried." his hands clenched into fists as yesterday's events played back in his mind. "It's wasn't safe to keep Moody around. He's got a vendetta against Harry. No matter what happens, Moody brings it all back and pins it on Harry. You should have heard the stuff he was accusing Harry of, it's ludicrous!"

Sirius went quiet, his expression clouded as he struggled with what he wanted to say.

"Is it?" he asked finally. At James' shocked look, he held up a hand, "just hear me out, Prongs. Moody's a paranoid, idiotic, royally screwed up fool. But he's a fool who knows his crap." Sirius shrugged, "maybe what he's suggesting, Harry finding some way to communicate with Voldemort, maybe it's not that far fetched."

"Yes, it is! It's far fetched and it's ridiculous and I don't know why you're siding with Moody here!" James snapped.

"I'm not siding with anyone," Sirius pacified, "all I'm saying is, just keep a closer eye on Harry. I mean, he was there, outside on the grounds when that body was thrown down. Maybe he knew it was coming."

"No, he didn't," James shook his head, "you weren't there, Sirius, I was. I saw the look on his face. He was just as horrified as the rest of us."

Sirius fell quiet and nodded his head. He looked back up at James with a lopsided grin.

"You're really in his corner," he commented, "it's good. I'm glad to see you have such trust in him. You've got Harry all figured out."

James gave him a small, sad smile.

"Far from it," he admitted, quietly, "Harry is still...a stranger, in some ways," he admitted, "in the four months that he's been with me, I've failed to get any closer to him." he ducked his head, "it's just...when Moody was accusing him of getting Jackson killed, I could see it in Harry, how much Moody's words were affecting him. When Moody mentioned Jackson's kid, Harry looked like he had taken a physical hit, it left him reeling." he shook his head, "you can't fake something like that."

Sirius nodded, his heart breaking at how dejected his best friend looked.

"Give it time, Prongs," he consoled, "you'll get there. Harry may not respond to you yet, but he's your son, your blood." he grinned, "how long can he stay mad?"

xxx

Breakfast was, as usual, noisy and crowded. What was unusual, was the topic of discussion; Paul Jackson, the dead body that dropped at the gates of Hogwarts yesterday. Every student, from first year to seventh, from all four houses, was deeply engrossed in discussions about it. It seemed everyone had an opinion and a theory.

"It was obviously meant for Hogsmeade, it's only by accident that it fell here." said one.

"Maybe it was sent here on purpose, to cause more of a scandal." said another.

"I heard he was still alive when he was dropped. It was the fall that killed him." claimed some.

"He was dead hours before." claimed others.

Throughout all of this, Harry sat quietly at the Gryffindor table, snippets of conversations made their way to him. Damien and Hermione sat across from him, Ron and Ginny sat on either side of Harry, all of them uncomfortable at the topic of discussion.

"Can you just imagine," Eric said, "what that guard must have done to the Dark Prince, to get killed like that?"

"He must have tortured him." Lee said, "judging by how badly he suffered, he must have dealt out some pretty serious damage to the Dark Prince."

Damien looked over at Harry, but he gave no reaction. Harry had his head lowered, absently playing with his bowl of porridge.

"That's...that's so wrong." Angelina said, shaking her head. "They got the Dark Prince, they shouldn't be torturing him. That's...it's not right."

"Not right?" Seamus frowned, "Angie, did you see the guard? He was butchered! Was that right?"

"Of course not," Angelina shook her head, "but neither is hurting another person, while he's trapped in a cell, morally right either."

"Who says the Dark Prince is human?" Lavender scoffed.

"Exactly, he's killed Merlin knows how many, he deserves all the harsh treatment he's getting." Parvati added.

"Nah, I'm with Angie on this one," Dean said, "we got him, we locked him up. That should be it. Hurting him for whatever reason makes us no better than Death Eaters."

"They should have just killed him," Lee said, with a shrug, "less trouble."

Damien cleared his throat loudly, wanting to put an end to _this_ particular topic of discussion.

"Hey guys," he called to Angelina and the rest, "isn't the owl post late today? It should have arrived by now, no?"

It worked, most of them raised their eyes to the ceiling, frowning at the lack of owls this morning.

"That's strange," Lavender muttered, "they're usually here by half eight."

"I wanna see what the Daily Prophet says!" Parvati added, "they must have had a field day!"

Harry raised his eyes to the ceiling too, his brow creased when he noticed the lack of owls flocking in, carrying mail and newspapers. Lavender was right, delivery was usually done by half eight in the morning and now it was almost nine.

A series of loud claps had Harry pull his gaze from the ceiling, turning to the staff table. Dumbledore had risen to his feet, attracting everyone's attention. The Great Hall quietened down at once.

"Thank you," Dumbledore smiled, "as many of you may have noticed, there has been no owl post this morning." he started. "I'm afraid, after the most unfortunate incident yesterday, Hogwarts has become a no fly zone."

Murmurs started at once, but Dumbledore's voice carried over them.

"There will be no owls delivering any mail either to or from Hogwarts, until further notice." he continued, "if there are any matters of urgency in which you need to contact your homes, please speak to your Head of House."

Harry's furious gaze tore from the staff table, straight to the Slytherins, seeking out the shocked looking Draco. Green eyes met grey and it was all Harry could do to remain seated. His eyes burned, fists clenched and his heart hammered against his chest.

No fly zone over Hogwarts meant no owls could get in or out.

Which meant Draco couldn't receive anything from Lucius.

Which meant Harry wasn't getting his portkey.

xxx

The day passed tortuously long. Harry went from one class to the next, silently seething at his situation. He was fucked, royally and truly fucked. His father's warning had backfired spectacularly and resulted in his escape plan being screwed to hell. Now he wouldn't be able to get the portkey for God knows how long and he was condemned to stay here, with the Aurors watching him closer than ever. He consoled himself,_ 'at least I haven't seen Moody all day, that's something!'_

Harry was itching to talk to Draco, to vent out some of his frustration, to scream and yell at him and accuse him again that all of this was his fault. But he couldn't even do that. He himself had warned Draco to stay away. True to his expectations, the Aurors were keeping a closer than usual watch on his every move. James was back by his side again, walking alongside him instead of a few paces behind him. It was enough to drive Harry almost crazy.

When it came to lunch time, Harry was so worked up, he couldn't eat. Leaving Damien and the rest at the Gryffindor table, he walked out of the Great Hall. He passed by the curious Aurors at the stairs, walked past the ones stationed at the ends of the corridors and the ones that seemed to appear behind him, no matter where he went. Harry headed to the empty common room, hoping that was the _one_ place they might leave him alone. He was right, but not for long.

Harry had just pulled out his History of Magic homework, wanting to distract his mind from his current predicament, when the portrait door slid open and a dark haired Auror clambered inside. Harry looked up at him and felt his whole being tense.

Sirius smiled widely at him, shaking his long hair out of his eyes.

"There you are!" he greeted, walking over to the table Harry was seated at, "I've been looking everywhere for you." his eyes roamed over him, "you not hungry?"

Harry didn't reply.

"Me too, had a big breakfast." Sirius grinned, patting his stomach.

Harry looked away and picked up his quill, head lowered over his parchment and started his homework, choosing to ignore Sirius.

Sirius stared at him for a moment before pulling out a chair and sitting opposite him.

"What you workin' on?" he asked.

Harry tensed when Sirius sat down, but he kept his eyes fixed on his parchment and continued writing.

Sirius leaned over to glance at the parchment.

"The Goblin war?" he shook his head, "I hate History of Magic, such a waste of time, when we could be playing Quidditch, right?" he held up a hand, waiting for Harry to 'hi-five' him. Harry ignored him. "Aww, come on, don't leave me hanging."

Harry grunted.

"There's an idea." he muttered, lifting his eyes to glare at him.

Sirius dropped his hand, but the amused smile never left his face.

"You know, I'm great at Quidditch." he continued, pretending he hadn't heard Harry, "your dad is good, but I'm bloody brilliant!" he grinned widely, "heard you're almost as good as me." he tilted his head to the side, "how about a one-to-one? The day's clear enough for a quick game. How about it?"

Harry continued working, scribbling lines across the parchment.

"Come on, Harry," Sirius fell back in his chair, "you really not going to talk to me?" Harry gave no reply. "I came just for you." Sirius tried, "took time off work, so I could spend it with my Godson."

Harry paused, his quill coming to a standstill, before he forced himself to continue writing. Sirius waited, blue eyes fixed on the stubborn boy. He sighed and leaned backwards, putting both hands behind his head and smirked.

"Doesn't matter, if you don't talk." he said, "I can do enough talking for the both of us. I could talk for Britain!" he grinned again, "man, how awesome a job would that be?" he laughed, his bark like laughter boomed across the common room. "It would be nice if you had something to say, but it's okay, I can talk for us." he lowered his hands and tapped the table with his fingers, "what should I talk about?" he mused, "oh, how about the dilemma with goat's milk! Did you hear about it? It's awful, isn't it?" Sirius shook his head, "I mean, goat's with pink milk? I don't know about you, but I don't want to be caught drinking _pink_ milk. It's a travesty! I mean, yellow, yeah I could manage, even green would be doable, but pink? No way, I won't be caught drinking pink milk, not even..."

"Actually, I do have something to say," Harry interrupted, "shut up!"

Sirius paused, his blue eyes shone at Harry.

"Ha! Made you talk." he smiled.

Harry had enough. He got up and gathered his parchment, quill and ink pot and shoved them into his bag.

"Aww, Harry, come on," Sirius pleaded, "don't go, I was just trying to make you laugh."

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder and walked to the door.

"Harry? Harry, wait." Sirius followed after him, overtaking him and blocking the door, "don't leave, I'll go, okay, you don't have to go." he paused, his eyes softened. "I just...I don't get it." he said, "why are you like this? Why are you so angry? Can't you even try? Give it a shot, get to know us? You might be surprised." he took a step closer, looking somewhat solemn. "Stop fighting, Harry." he pleaded quietly, "give your mum and dad a chance. You don't want to talk to anyone else, fine, but talk to them. You have no idea what they're doing for you, who they're fighting to keep you safe. Give them one chance, just one, and you'll come to see how much they love you."

Harry stepped closer, anger radiating from him in waves.

"I know all I need to about them and their _love._" he hissed. "Potter can try every dam trick in the book, he's never going to fool me."

"No one is trying to fool you, Harry." Sirius shook his head, "you're doing a bang up job of that yourself."

Harry smirked.

"We'll see who the fool is," he challenged, "me, for trusting my instincts," his eyes turned colder as he glared at Sirius, "or you for underestimating me."

He walked around the Auror and slipped out the door, leaving a dejected Sirius alone in the common room.

xxx

The day didn't get any better for Harry. After a stressful block of afternoon classes, Harry was ready to call it a night. But his growling stomach and Damien's insistent demands for him to eat something, had Harry dejectedly trudging to the Great Hall. Halfway through dinner, Harry got news that easily trumped the morning announcement of the owl post ban.

He saw Professor McGonagall, handing out a sheet of parchment to each student, working her way down the table. A quick glance to other tables and he saw the three Head of Houses doing the same. He waited until the Professor worked her way to him and held out his copy of the single leaf parchment. Harry took it and quickly scanned through it. He didn't understand. It was a list of books, essays and reading and...it was homework but it was enough to last a fortnight.

Harry got up, parchment in hand and hurried to McGonagall, who had just handed the last Gryffindor her copy.

"What is this?" Harry asked, holding out the list.

"What does it look like, Mr Potter?" she replied, "it's your holiday homework, to be completed and handed in your first day back."

"First day back?" Harry asked, blinking in confusion, "back from where?"

"From Christmas break." McGonagall answered. Seeing his blank look, she elaborated. "The Christmas break is spent at home, with family." she met his wide green eyes and smiled, "you're going home, Mr Potter, back to Godric's Hollow."

xxx

The common room was bustling with students. The fireplace crackled loudly and the flames licked higher and mightier than ever. Parvati and Lavender giggled as they sat before it, sharing gossip and stories. They stole longing glances at Harry, who was sitting in his usual chair, looking lost in depressing thoughts.

"I can't bloody believe it!"

Ron's loud exclamation broke Harry out of his daze. He looked around to see the red haired boy glaring hatefully at the homework list.

"Huh? What's wrong now?" Damien asked, sleepily from the chair opposite Harry.

"This! This is what's wrong!" Ron waved the single leaf parchment at Damien.

"Oh, right." Damien muttered before snuggling deeper in the chair, his eyes slipping shut again.

"It's not that bad, Ronald." Hermione said, sprawled out on her front, quill in hand as she finished her Runes homework.

"For you, maybe," Ron argued, "but for everyone else, it's a bloody joke! I mean, we're on _holiday_? Doesn't that, by the very definition, mean _no_ _work_? It's appalling that we're expected to complete what...?" he scanned the sheet again, blue eyes narrowed, "...six essays, two projects and eight reading assignments! _Eight!_ It's a joke!"

"We're all laughing," Ginny said dryly, head bowed over her own textbook and parchment, her quill scratching away at the ten foot scroll.

"I swear, it's not even worth going away from Christmas break, if we're going to be working anyway." Ron grumbled, "may as well just stay here."

Harry looked up at that, his heart leaping in his chest.

"You don't mean that," Ginny said, "remember your first year? You cried because everyone went to see Charlie and you had to stay here."

"I did not!" Ron objected, his ears turning pink, "shut up, Gin!"

But Ginny only giggled, winking at Hermione who was smirking as well.

Harry moved, shifting to sit at the edge of his seat.

"You can do that?" he asked, surprising the other three. He rarely ever spoke to them.

"Erm, do what?" Ginny asked.

"Stay here?" Harry asked, "over the holidays?"

Ginny shared a look with her brother and Hermione.

"Yeah, I mean, over Christmas holidays."

"How?" Harry asked, a note of desperation in his voice, which surprised the other three. "How do I stay here?"

"I...I don't know." Ginny said, "I've never stayed over the holidays."

"I had to stay once, my parents arranged it." Ron explained.

Harry went quiet, he leaned back, looking lost.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, "you want to stay here, over the break?"

"Doesn't matter." Harry muttered.

"Don't you want to go home for Christmas?" Ginny asked, before she could stop herself.

Harry turned to look at her, his green eyes dark and clouded.

"I do," he replied quietly, "but no one will let me."

It didn't register right away, but when Ginny understood, she felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't know what to say. She looked away from Harry, her eyes glanced over the sleeping Damien, silently thanking Merlin he wasn't awake to hear Harry.

Harry got up and went upstairs, leaving the other three to stare after him, feeling a strange mix of surprise and empathy for the notorious Dark Prince.

xxx

The next morning, everyone left for breakfast, everyone except Harry. His appetite had withered away, ever since yesterday. First the news about the owl post ban, then the trip back to Godric's Hollow. It was enough to sap all the energy out of him.

Harry rubbed at his tired eyes, he had hardly slept all night. He was sitting on his bed, pulling on his shoes when there was a knock at the door. Harry sat back and took in a deep breath. He wasn't ready to deal with Potter today. But the door opened to reveal not James Potter, but someone else.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the visitor.

"Ron's not here," he informed, pulling on his shoes, "he already left."

Hermione clicked the door to close behind her. She cast a cautious glance over the boy, before stepping forward.

"I know," she looked nervously at him, "I...I wanted to speak to you."

Harry glanced sideways at her.

"What about?" he asked.

Hermione faltered, her fingers twitched, playing with the strap of her bag. Without a word, she opened her bag and pulled out a parchment. She stepped forward and held it out.

Harry took the parchment from her and scanned it quickly.

_Subject Selected :_

_Current Mark :_

_Professor's Signature -_

_Applicant's Signature -_

_Head of House's Signature -_

Harry glanced up at the bushy haired girl.

"What is this?"

Hermione took in a breath.

"MLs" she said, "Merit Lessons, taken by students who want to better their marks or gain a higher level of understanding in a chosen subject." she nodded at it. "If you submit it by the end of this week, you can stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas break and do those lessons."

Harry was rendered speechless. He glanced down at the form and then back up at Hermione.

"Why would you give me this?"

Hermione looked caught off by the question. She paused before she answered, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"You don't need any extra lessons, I know that. I just...I felt..." she looked up at him, her face melting into a smile, "I don't think it's right for anyone to be forced or pushed into doing anything they don't want to." she explained, "even though, you should go home and be with your family, you shouldn't be forced to go there until you really see it as your home." she held his gaze. "I remembered picking this up at the start of term. I've wanted to stay over the years but..." she chuckled, "...my parents always raised objections."

Harry looked down at the sheet again before meeting her gaze.

"Just remember, hand it in to Professor McGonagall before the end of this week. Otherwise, they can reject it. They need sufficient notice to arrange the lessons." she moved towards the door but stopped, turning back around to face him. "Do me a favour? Don't tell Damy, I was the one to give you this." she pointed at the form in his hand, "I don't think he'll ever forgive me."

Harry's lips lifted into a small smile. He nodded and Hermione smiled. She turned to leave.

"Hey," Harry called, stopping her. She turned around to face him, but Harry struggled for a moment, looking like he didn't know what to say, before he lifted up the sheet, "guess we're even now?"

Hermione smiled, her eyes softening.

"I wasn't keeping score." she replied.

Harry watched as she opened the door and left, leaving him with a way out, of at least _one,_ of his problems.

xxx

It was the day of the big match. Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. The day was cold and dreary, but it didn't stop the rest of the school piling into the Quidditch stands, shouting encouragement to the two teams. Even the drizzly rain couldn't dampen their spirits, as they cheered and yelled joyfully, waving their flags and banners around.

Harry watched from the pitch, his broom gripped tight in his hand. His gaze scanned through the sea of red, blue, green and yellow students, soaking in their sheer enthusiasm but still wondering, why they were so passionate about a silly game?

His gaze flickered to Damien, who was standing a few paces away, watching their team captain shake hands with Hufflepuff's captain. He knew Damien was just as passionate, just as idiotically attached to Quidditch. He felt the uncomfortable jolt in his chest when he remembered how their last match had ended. He mounted his broom, as Madame Hooch brought her whistle to her lips, ready to start the game. Harry was the reason Gryffindor lost last time. He vowed not to be the reason this time.

The whistle sounded and the fourteen players all shot upwards into the grey sky. Harry's gaze flickered from one player to the other, watching the quaffle as it got tossed from one chaser to the next. Damien got a hold of it and went tearing down the pitch, heading for the three hoops to score a goal. He threw it in, past the keeper and scored the first goal for Gryffindor, mere seconds after the game started. The crowd of red in the stands erupted in cheers.

Hufflepuff soon caught up, scoring two goals in the next half hour, bringing the score, 20-10. In that half hour, Harry spotted the tiny, fluttering golden ball twice, but he couldn't catch it yet. He had to wait, until Gryffindor was at least seven goals ahead. That part was easy. The hard part, was keeping Paul Pedersen, Hufflepuff's seeker, away from the snitch. Every time Paul detected the snitch, he went tearing down the pitch after it. And every time that happened, Harry blocked him, keeping him from grabbing the golden ball. By the end of the first hour, Paul was openly glaring at Harry, to which Harry couldn't help but smirk.

The score hit 50-20, Gryffindor in the lead. Harry waited and watched. He found himself mentally willing his team to keep on scoring. His green eyes glowed with pride every time Damien scored a goal. Ron surprised Harry, by blocking Hufflepuff's goals, all but the fist two. Finally, the score hit the mark Harry was waiting for. As soon as Lee's booming voice announced the score as 90-20, Harry tore down the pitch, after the tiny golden ball, Paul at his heels.

It was at the precise moment, when Harry reached out a hand to grab the snitch, that it happened. His scar erupted in sudden pain, intense enough to make his vision flash white. Harry gasped, the hand that was reaching out for the snitch flew to his forehead instead. His broom shook and Harry slowed down to come to a stop, one hand steadying his broom, while the other was clutched at his forehead. Paul zoomed past him, chasing after the snitch.

Sitting in the stands, James rose to his feet, his mouth dry and eyes wide as he stared at Harry. He had eyes only for his sons during the game. So he had seen and understood what was happening to his eldest. He scrambled out of his seat, pushing and forcing his way past the crowd to get down to the pitch and get Madame Hooch to stop the game-play and get Harry to safety. His wand was gripped in his hand, his eyes darting to Harry's unsteady form, ready just in case Harry fell.

The other person to have noticed Harry was Damien. He forgot all about the game, all about the quaffle and the score and what he was supposed to be doing. He shot forward, racing to his brother's side.

"Harry!" he hovered next to him, reaching out with one hand to grab at his shoulder. "You okay?"

Harry was panting, his eyes squeezed shut. Slowly, his hand came away from his forehead to grip at the broom, blinking furiously to clear his vision.

"Yeah." he breathed.

The pain dimmed, just enough for Harry to get his breath back. He met Damien's worried gaze before turning to see Paul, hand outstretched, chasing the snitch.

"Get back to the game," Harry managed. When Damien didn't move, Harry narrowed his bloodshot eyes at him, "go!" he pushed.

Damien still didn't leave, hazel eyes narrowed at Harry, picking up clues of the still lingering pain on him. Harry swerved his broom around and took off after Paul, leaving Damien behind. Reluctantly, Damien returned to the game, but his gaze was still fixed on Harry.

Harry caught up with Paul, his broom levelled with the other seeker, knocking against him. Paul threw a disgruntled look Harry's way but the other boy hardly noticed. The burn in his scar was starting again, accelerating faster than ever before. Harry clenched his teeth together, his eyes burned with the pain and he squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment. He had to force them open again a moment later, to keep the golden ball in sight.

The snitch was just in front of them flying at an incredible speed, darting this way and that. It started to descend and the two seekers dived down after it, hands outstretched to grasp it. The ache turned to the dreaded acute pain that elicited a strangled moan from Harry. It always felt like a sharp knife being dragged slowly across his scar. Harry's vision started to cloud over, the snitch nothing more than a blurred golden blob. Wetness dripped from his nose, the scarlet drop fell onto the polished wood of his broom. His nose was bleeding. But still, Harry refused to give in. He was more than happy to lose to Slytherin but he would be damned if he lost to Hufflepuff.

The golden blur swerved to the right, closer to Paul and Harry acted on instinct. He lunged blindly at it, snatching it right from under Paul's fingers. Harry's fist closed around the fluttering wings but he lost control of his broom. Already in a steep dive, the broom shook at Harry's sudden lunge to the right and the wooden tip knocked against the ground and Harry was propelled off and thrown across the field. He hit the ground, hard, his cry of shock and pain lost as all the air was knocked out of him.

Harry barely heard the crowd erupt with cheers at Gryffindor's victory. So there was no way he could have heard James and Damien's panicked calling of his name. All he knew was pain, emitting from his scar, so intense, he barely registered the smarting ache in his back. He didn't even see Damien land and throw his precious broomstick to the ground and come racing towards him, to fall to his knees at his side. His eyes had closed by that point and he was already slipping into the comforting bliss of unconsciousness, the golden snitch still fluttering madly in his fist.

xxx

The white ceiling was the first thing to come into focus when Harry opened his eyes. He blinked at it for the first few moments and then cursed. How many times was he going to wake up in the hospital infirmary? It was seriously getting ridiculous.

Slowly, Harry's senses returned to him and he grimaced at the dull throb in his scar. Gingerly, he lifted up a hand and touched his forehead. It still felt hot under his fingers.

_'Guess father found out about the no-fly-zone at Hogwarts!' _

He thought to himself as he dropped his hand away and slowly pushed himself to sit up. He stopped as pain lanced up his spine, stealing his breath. Slowly, Harry lowered himself on trembling arms, to lie back again. He had almost forgotten how he had been thrown off his broom. No wonder he felt like he had been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs.

Steeling himself, after a few moments, Harry pushed himself again. He managed to sit upright this time, even though hot pain raced down his aching back. With equally slow manoeuvres, Harry moved both legs off the bed and got ready to stand up.

The door to the hospital wing creaked open and Damien hesitantly peeked inside. He was still in his Quidditch robes, mud streaked across his knees. His worried hazel stare met Harry's and his mouth dropped open.

"Harry?" he breathed, "you're awake!" he hurried to his side.

"Looks like it," Harry replied. He turned to look at Damien, "what happened?"

"Well, you fell off your broom." Damien replied, still a little terror-stricken.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that part out myself, what with an aching back and all." Harry groused, "I meant what happened afterwards? Did we win the match?"

"Yeah, we won." Damien said, a wide smile started to spread over his face. "The whole of Gryffindor is going crazy with joy. Gryffindor have actually got a chance at winning the cup now, the final score was 250-20. Angie scored just before you caught the snitch."

Harry smiled at Damien's excitement. He sincerely hoped that Damien won the Quidditch cup this year, but at the same time, prayed even harder he wasn't still here at Hogwarts for the final match.

The door to the office opened and Poppy Pomfrey walked out. She stopped at the sight of Harry, sitting up in bed. Her wide eyes scanned over Harry before she seemed to steel herself and slowly, she walked over to him.

"You shouldn't be sitting up," she spoke quietly to Harry, "lie back down. I have a few tests to run."

Harry looked away from her.

"It's okay, I'm fine." he replied and pushed himself to stand up.

The sudden movement had agony course up his spine and he couldn't stop the pained gasp. An excruciating wave swept through him, making his knees weak. Both Damien and Poppy had grabbed hold of an arm each and guided Harry back to sit on the bed.

"For heavens sake!" Poppy hissed, her famous temper slipped from her grip, "enough of this stupid rebellion! You're staying here, until you heal. You need my help and that's final!"

Harry got his breathing back under control and turned his head to the side to look at her.

"I don't need help. Not from you." he uttered quietly.

He pushed himself to his feet again. Damien was quick to grab a hold of his arm, to steady him, or help him back to the bed, whichever he may need.

"Harry..."

"Madame Pomfrey," Harry cut across her, "your services aren't required."

Poppy fell quiet, her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared at him but her mouth pressed into a thin hard line.

"That's for me to decide." she returned quietly, "as the school nurse, it is under my jurisdiction to determine if a student needs medical attention or not." she met Harry's green eyes. "and you, _Mr Potter_, need medical attention."

Harry smirked.

"Nice try," he said, "but you're forgetting, I'm not a student." his eyes flashed at her, "I'm a prisoner, remember? And prisoners don't get medical attention."

"That's where you're wrong, Harry," a new voice said from behind them. Harry and Damien turned to see the Headmaster and James standing at the door. "You're not a prisoner, you never were." Dumbledore said quietly. "One can never be a prisoner in a place they belong."

Harry straightened up, gently pulling his arm out of Damien's grip. His green eyes burned with anger at the sight of the Headmaster.

"And why do _you_ get to decide where _I_ belong?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled.

"My dear boy, I don't decide anything. There are stronger forces than you and I, that determine our fates."

"Fate is an excuse for the weak to hide behind," Harry returned, "a man makes his own fortune."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled softly.

"Indeed, Harry, indeed." the blue eyes moved from Harry to the younger boy and he nodded politely. "Mr Potter, I would be grateful if you could give me and your father a moment to speak with Harry, in private."

Damien's eyes moved from Dumbledore to James and he nodded quickly.

"Yeah, erm, sure." he looked back around at Harry. "I'll...I'll just wait outside."

"No," James interrupted, "it's okay, Damy. You go back to the common room. I'll bring Harry once we're done."

Damien looked set to argue, but he noticed the Headmaster's gaze on him and he backed down. He nodded at James and turned to give one last look at Harry before he walked past them and slipped out the door.

"Madame Pomfrey," Dumbledore called, "if you wouldn't mind, just a few minutes, please."

Poppy nodded and turned to look at Harry before quietly going to her office and closing the door behind her.

"Take a seat Harry," Dumbledore offered, walking towards him, "I daresay, you must be still sore after that fall."

"Just spit it out," Harry snapped, "what is it?"

Dumbledore paused, his eyes shadowed. He met the boy's eyes and held his fiery gaze.

"You know that I am aware of your curse scar." Dumbledore started quietly.

Harry's angry gaze darted to James and he scowled at him.

"Yeah," he bit out, "you're spies are doing their job right."

James ignored him, but his heart jolted at the mistrust in Harry's eyes. He knew it was deserved, but it didn't make it any easier to handle.

"I know that this is a sensitive subject for you," Dumbledore said, "and I wish not to upset you..."

"Too late." Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore paused, his eyes softened.

"Harry," he whispered, "believe me, the last thing I wish to do, is cause you any sort of distress."

"Really?" Harry asked, "is that why you had Moody attack me? Why you have Dementors around? Why you have Aurors trailing me day and night?"

"All of these things were not my decisions," Dumbledore said. "It was the Minister's demand that the Dementors stay here and the Aurors are here on his request."

"Was it the Minister's demand that you tell the Order about my scar too?" Harry asked, his quiet anger was making his words come out with a slight hiss. "I mean, really, Dumbledore? You have nothing better to do than gossip to your pathetic Order about my scar?"

James looked between Harry and Dumbledore.

"The Order doesn't know about your scar, Harry," James denied, "we haven't told anyone."

"So how did Moody find out?" Harry asked, "according to him, every Order member knows about it."

"He's lying!" James objected vehemently, "I don't know how he found out, but no one else in the Order knows about your scar. Even Lily doesn't, I swear!"

Harry didn't believe him. It was apparent in his expression.

"Alastor must have overheard our discussion," Dumbledore gestured to James, "he lied to you, Harry and I apologise for that. He must have been trying to get a rise out of you, by telling you that the Order has been talking about you and your scar. I assure you, that is not the case."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore.

"Is that why you've come here? To apologise on that paranoid bastard's behalf?" he smirked and shook his head, "that can't be it. The great and mighty Albus Dumbledore, come to make apologies?" his expression hardened, "so why don't you save the sweet talk and just tell me, why did you start this conversation about my scar?"

Dumbledore pulled the nearest chair and wearily sat down, looking tired all of a sudden.

"When James first told me about your curse scar and that it was responsible for giving you headaches and nosebleeds, I was immediately concerned."

Harry scoffed.

"Were you now?" he smirked, "careful, Dumbledore, you might just convince me you have a heart."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, but otherwise ignored Harry's remark.

"I don't know how extensive your knowledge is on curse scars, Harry, but I know mostly how they work." he gazed at the boy, "curse scars act up from time to time, but they don't cause nosebleeds and headaches, intense enough to cause blackouts."

Harry's expression changed from annoyed to serious. His narrowed eyes studied Dumbledore gravely.

"You're worried about it, I can see it in your eyes," Dumbledore told him quietly, "you told Poppy the first time your nose bled was when you were captured and brought to the Order headquarters. You haven't spoken to Voldemort. He most likely doesn't even know about your nosebleeds..."

"What's your point!" Harry snapped.

"You don't know what's happening to you," Dumbledore continued, "but I do."

Harry looked surprised.

"Have you ever wondered, why you have that scar?" Dumbledore asked, "what it means? Why you were given it?"

"No," Harry replied sharply, "I know what it is."

"And that is?"

"None of your business."

Dumbledore smiled tiredly.

"Very true, it's not my business, but it is yours." he held Harry's gaze, "and I think it's time you understood it." He cleared his throat. "I am sure you know of the Prophecy?"

Harry looked taken aback. His gaze darted from Dumbledore to James in confusion.

"Prophecy?"

Dumbledore took in a breath.

"Before you were born, there was a prophecy made about the one who could defeat Lord Voldemort, '_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who-_"

"- have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, blah blah blah." Harry raised an eyebrow, "please, I know all about that crap. What I don't know, is why you're bringing it up."

Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"Your scar is not just a curse scar," he said quietly, "it's your mark, given to you by Voldemort, marking you as his equal."

Harry's eyes widened then. He stared at Dumbledore before slowly looking over at James.

"Did you never wonder why you were taken from your parents?" Dumbledore asked, "this is why. It's because of the Prophecy; because it's about you and Voldemort."

Harry didn't say a word. He continued to stare at James and Dumbledore. Very slowly, his expression changed, his lips curved into a smile and his eyes sparkled. He started laughing, a deep chuckle that shook his shoulders and he dropped his head, shaking it in amusement. The sound reverberated in the hospital wing, piercing into James as he stood, shell shocked at Harry's reaction.

Harry's dark chuckle died down and he looked up at Dumbledore.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Harry whispered across to him, green eyes glowing, "I knew you were going to come up with something, but this?" he shook his head, "this? Really? Is it the only fucked up, screwed up fairytale you could come up with?"

"It's the truth, Harry," Dumbledore replied calmly, "you're the prophesied one."

"What happened to Longbottom?" Harry asked, "huh? Had enough of him? He's not as much fun to play with now? Think you can just click your fingers and change toys?" Harry's amusement quickly left him and his eyes narrowed to slits, "be careful, Dumbledore, I'm not a toy to be played with. You can brainwash Longbottom, but don't even _think_ you can try that crap with me!"

"Harry..." James started.

"You can just shut up!" Harry cut him off, his anger returning almost ten fold, "you have nothing to say that I even remotely want to hear!"

"It doesn't matter if you want to hear it or not." James continued, "the truth is what it is. You are suffering because of the Prophecy. That scar on your forehead is the mark Voldemort gave you and it's the reason that you're in pain. It's weakening you..."

"Weakening me?" Harry snarled, fists clenched and eyes burning, "Nothing can _weaken_ me? I'm stronger than you can ever imagine, Potter!"

"You are strong," Dumbledore agreed, "very strong, Harry. But it won't remain that way, 'e_ither must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._" Dumbledore quoted.

Harry scoffed.

"We've been surviving together, perfectly for the last _sixteen_ years."

"And if I had to guess, the pain in your scar has been slowly getting worse in these last sixteen years." Dumbledore replied.

Harry fell quiet.

"Please, Harry," James pleaded, "just think about it, just calm your mind and _think!_ Everything in the Prophecy applies to you..."

"No matter how much you'd like it, the Prophecy has nothing to do with me!" Harry said.

James paused.

"Trust me, Harry, if things were how I'd like them, you'd be the farthest away from the Prophecy."

Harry's brow furrowed. He could hear the pain and hurt in James' voice and it confused him.

"It's not our intention to upset you," Dumbledore brought Harry's attention back, "but you need to know that the pain you feel in your scar is only going to get worse, the longer you and Voldemort co exist together."

Harry's expression twisted to show his anger, green eyes burned with fury.

"I get it," he hissed, "so _this_ is the angle you're working now? All else failed, so you think you can use the Prophecy to try and turn me against my father? Scare me into turning on him, to save my own life?" he glared coldly at Dumbledore, "you can go screw yourself, Dumbledore! The Prophecy is nothing but utter crap, made up by you to dupe some sorry bastard, like Longbottom, into going up against Lord Voldemort!" he shook his head, "It's not going to work, not on me!"

"If you allow yourself to see, you will come to realise what I've told you is the truth." Dumbledore said.

"Fine!" Harry snapped, "let it be the truth! If that Prophecy crap is true, then I hope that _I am _the prophesied one!" his sharp eyes moved from Dumbledore to James, "because then you lot are royally screwed! I'll never hurt my father," he met Dumbledore's eyes, "even if it means my scar slowly kills me, so be it!"

Outside the hospital doors, Ron turned to a wide eyed Damien. The box of Berties Every Flavour Beans in his hand, went clattering to the floor.

xxx

Hermione and Ginny were ushered into Damien's empty dorm room, away from the victory celebration in the common room. Pale faced, Ron told what he and Damien had overheard in the hospital wing to both girls, watching as both paled to the hue of a ghost. Silence fell across the room once Ron was finished, the girls not being able to find their voice at first.

"The prophesied one?" Hermione whispered, shaking her head.

"So, it was never, Neville?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's always been Harry." Ron confirmed. "Apparently, when the Prophecy was made, there were two children that fit the description, Harry and Neville." Ron cast a sideways glance to the quiet Damien, "Mr and Mrs Potter explained this to Damy."

Both girls turned to stare at Damien, making the thirteen year old sink lower in his seat.

"You knew?" Ginny asked, "you knew Harry was the prophesied one?"

Damien nodded.

"Yeah, mum and dad told me the day I found out about Harry. They explained it all."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked.

Damien shrugged.

"To be honest, I didn't really think about it." he looked up at the three shocked looking teens. He sighed, "look, I know how this is going to sound, but, I really don't give two hoots about the Prophecy. No one should be weighed down with the responsibility to save the world. I didn't like my friend having that responsibility, let alone my own brother." he shook his head, "I just...I want to get to know Harry because he's my brother, not because he's the one destined to save the world. I don't want a hero, I want my big brother. That's why I didn't tell you guys. I knew you would fall into the trap and treat Harry good, because at the back of your minds, you would be hoping he turns against Voldemort." he shrugged again. "But now, whether you like Harry or you hate him, it's because of who he is, not what he's supposed to become."

Ginny nodded, understanding what Damien was meaning. Whatever she felt for Harry, their, albeit short, discussions were not based on a preconceived notion that Harry was the prophesied saviour. It was because they had build an, admittedly weird and strange, friendship.

"It makes sense," Hermione breathed, her furrowed brow relaxing, "it all makes sense! Professor Dumbledore saving Harry from the Kiss, bringing him here, keeping him safe at Hogwarts. It's not so that he turns and gives information on You-Know-Who," she turned to look at Ron, "it's because he's the prohesised one. Professor Dumbledore is trying to protect Harry, keep him safe! Because if Harry's destroyed, if he gets the Kiss then...then no one can defeat You-Know-Who. "

"Should have heard him, Hermione," Ron muttered, "he's not fighting against You-Know-Who, not in this life anyway." he shook his head. "he's ready and willing to kill himself but he won't go against his _father!_" he shuddered at the word.

An awkward silence fell across them, each immersed in their own thoughts.

"There's always hope," Hermione offered, "no matter how small."

xxx

Harry made his way to the common room, his conversation with James and Dumbledore still swirling in his mind, making his hands ball into fists, so tight his nails were biting into his skin.

_'How dare they! How dare they try and trick me!'_

They tried being nice. They tried using Moody to scare him. They tried using Hogwarts against him. Now they were trying to use the Prophecy to scare him. Harry swiped a hand viciously at the suit of armour he was passing, wandlessly knocking it to the ground, making the loud clatter ring in the air. The metal suit picked itself up and straightened itself, shaking a steel fist in indignation at Harry's back.

Harry was too angry to notice. He continued making his way to the common room. Each step of his was accompanied by a sharp jolt of pain, aching up his back. But Harry forced himself to ignore it and continue on, wanting to get to his dorm room quickly and go to bed, with the drapes shut tight around him, blocking everyone and everything out.

It was as he approached the portrait door, that he heard the familiar drawl.

"In a hurry?"

Harry turned to his right, eyes narrowed dangerously at the blond Slytherin, standing to the side of the corridor. Harry quickly looked around, no one seemed to be around. He quickly walked over to Draco.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, grabbing hold of Draco's arm and pushing him into a shadowed corner, "I thought I made myself clear, _do not_ come and meet me like this!"

Draco only smiled at him.

"Relax, I made arrangements. The Aurors are currently busy, helping the unfortunate idiots that fell into the lake." he shrugged at Harry's look, "accidents do happen, especially with first years." he straightened his robes and smirked at Harry, "and this particular corner already has the silencio walls set up." he smirked again, "I had to come out to call to you."

"You shouldn't be here! Any of the Gryffindors could've seen you!"

"You'll want to hear this, trust me." Draco grinned.

"What is it?" Harry snapped.

Draco stood tall, grey eyes glinting with excitement.

"Pack your bags, they're coming."

Harry paused, his heart leapt in his chest.

"What?"

"I got called in to Snape's office." Draco explained, "it was a firecall, from father. The Dark Lord found out about the _no-fly zone_ over Hogwarts," his grey eyes lifted to glance once at Harry's forehead, where his dark bangs were hiding the infamous scar, "but you already knew that, right?" he smirked, "how was the fall down, by the way? Looked like it hurt?"

"I can throw you down seven floors, you'll see what it was like!" Harry snapped.

Draco chuckled.

"Serves you right, winning for Gryffindor." he muttered derisively.

"Get back to the point!" Harry hissed, "what did Lucius say?"

"He said your father was royally pissed," Draco continued, "and that he's had enough. He's not willing to wait out the owl post ban. He's coming for you."

Harry's eyes widened.

"_Here_? Father can't come here!"

"That's what father and Bella argued." Draco said, "it wasn't easy, but they stopped him. The Dark Lord has issued his orders, though, made it official. The Death Eaters are coming here, the day after tomorrow, to get you out."

Harry's heart beat that bit faster. The day after tomorrow? He was going home, finally!

"You've to get yourself onto the grounds by eight in the evening," Draco continued, "they can come onto the grounds but they can't get into the castle."

"Yeah, I know." Harry muttered. He lifted his gaze and met the grey eyes. He smiled. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco looked beyond shocked. He couldn't remember Harry ever thanking him, for anything.

"Y-you're welcome." he replied.

Harry instructed Draco to leave, using the shadowed corridors. He watched until Draco disappeared before walking away, but he didn't go into the common room. He walked to the stairs and just stood there, leaning on the barrister, allowing his mind to soak in the news. He was going home. The day after tomorrow, that was all the time he had left here in Hogwarts, the prison that was slowly killing him. Harry grinned, he would be back by his father's side, back to the life he knew and understood.

His wandering gaze caught sight of two dark haired men, that walked in the main doors, leading in a long line of wet and sobbing students, wrapped in blankets. The rest of the Aurors piled in after them. Harry watched as Sirius Black and Kingsley Shacklebolt led them to the stairs, obviously heading to the hospital wing.

A slow smirk spread across Harry's face as a plan slowly formulated in his mind. James Potter had done a lot to make Harry suffer. Dumbledore had underestimated him by bringing him to Hogwarts and holding him here against his will. Harry slowly straightened up, his eyes still on the dark haired Sirius.

_'They tried to turn me against my father,'_ he thought to himself, _'they thought they could manipulate me. They'll regret it, both of them!'_ he smirked._'Dumbledore crossed the line today, he'll pay! And as for Potter?' _his green eyes flashed. _'It's time he paid for his sins!'_

xxx


	37. The Reason I Have To Hate Thee

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

When Harry came down to breakfast the next morning, there was something decidedly different about him. He helped himself to a big breakfast, more food was on his plate than Ron's, which was not an easy feat. He smiled when Lavender reached across him to get the jam and touched his hand, 'accidentally on purpose'. He even chuckled when Damien retold how his prank turned the lake water pink and the Giant Squid purple.

"I'm tellin' you, Filch was not impressed!" Damien beamed, proud of himself.

"You got detention?" Ron asked, through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Yeah, but it's totally worth it." Damien replied.

Hermione and Ginny were both watching Harry and his unusual happy mood had both curious. But the girls didn't acknowledge anything. Soon, Damien was picking up his bag, popping a few grapes into his mouth at the same time.

"Gotta run, McGonagall's setting the detention." he set off, running to the doors.

"Only Damy will run to get detention." Ron mused, shaking his head, with a half smile.

"It's the mark of a Marauder." Ginny explained, "the more detentions he gets, the better a trouble-maker he is."

"He's got Fred and George's record to beat." Ron chuckled and leaned to the side to pick up his bag.

He got to his feet. Hermione held back, slowly sipping at her pumpkin juice.

"You go, Ron, I'm going to the library to see if Madame Pince managed to order in a copy of Gellart Bruckhorn's Guide to Physical Transformations and..."

"Yeah, okay, cool." Ron got out quickly, before he got roped into coming along with her. She would get a copy for him to read too.

Ginny got up next, chatting to a few girls in her year, discussing the essay they were to hand in for DADA. So it was only Hermione and Harry left from their group. Hermione took in a breath and leaned over slightly, catching Harry's eye.

"Did you hand in the form?" she asked quietly.

Harry smiled at her, which made Hermione momentarily forget how to breathe. He _never_ smiled, certainly not at her. She had to admit, he had a gorgeous smile.

"No," he replied, "I realised I don't need it."

Hermione's face broke into a smile, relief in her eyes.

"So you've changed your mind?" she asked, internally grateful. She hated the fact that she was indirectly helping him to stay away from his family, especially on Christmas. "You're not staying over the holidays? You're going home?"

Harry grinned again.

"Yeah," he said, green eyes gleamed brightly, "I'm going home."

xxx

"Bloody Filch! Sadistic prat!" Damien mumbled all the obscene words he knew, directing them to Hogwarts caretaker. "I'm gonna get him, and his little cat too!" he muttered.

He began climbing out of the dungeons, where Filch had made him scrub the dirty stone floors, using no magic of course. It was beyond disgusting and now his hands and knees were aching, not to mention stinking. All Damien wanted to do, was wash up and get into his bed.

He turned the corner when he saw something, just a flicker in the corner of his eye. He snapped his head up and stood still, staring ahead, at the door that had just clicked closed seconds ago. He moved forward, cautiously. The dungeons, at night, were Slytherin territory. It wasn't a good idea for a Gryffindor to be wandering about, detention or not. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

It was almost ten at night, no one should be around here, except for him of course. He realised the room in question was the Potions lab and relaxed a little. It was most probably his mum, brewing a batch, in the peace and quiet of the night. Probably.

But for a reason Damien didn't understand, he felt panicky. He shivered as goosebumps erupted all over him. He stepped forward, his hand inching into his pocket for his trusted map. He would check who was in the lab, without going in. Just to make sure no slimy Slytherin was up to mischief.

He tapped it and quietly uttered the magic words to bring it to life. He scanned the map quickly, turning the parchment over until he reached the dungeons. He saw his own name, _Damien Jack Potter_, standing in the corridor. He followed up to the Potions lab and found the name of the person that had sneaked in. He stared at it for a moment, standing so still he could have been a statue. Then, with a furious glower, he stuffed the map and his wand back into his pocket and darted towards the lab, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

His narrowed gaze danced from corner to corner of the dark lab, but he couldn't see anyone. Of course, the map never lies, so Damien knew the room had a visitor.

"I know you're here, Harry," he called, "show yourself."

A shimmer before Harry suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere, standing next to the glass cabinet at the far side of the lab. Damien's eyes widened with shock before narrowing to slits.

"Is that...? What're you doing with my cloak!"

Harry only smirked and held up the garment, looking at it as if he just noticed it.

"This?" he asked nonchalantly, "this yours?"

Damien marched to him and snatched it back from him.

"You stole my cloak!"

"No," Harry continued to smirk, "I borrowed it."

"Please, don't even try that with me. I've used that line so many times I own it!" Damien grumbled.

Harry sniggered and moved away, walking around Damien.

"I was going to give it back, honest." he teased.

Damien eyed him suspiciously.

"What were you doing here?"

"I needed something."

"At this time in the night?" Damien raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep." Harry held up a small glass phial. "Dreamless Sleeping Potion."

"You couldn't have gone to the Hospital wing, like a _normal_ person?"

Harry pocketed the phial.

"No." he replied simply.

Damien ran a hand down the invisibility cloak, reassuring himself that it was still perfectly in one piece, that Harry hadn't destroyed it.

"Next time, ask." he grouched.

"Don't worry, Damy. There won't be a next time."

Damien stilled. This was the first time Harry had called him by his nickname. It was once he got over that shock, that he realised what Harry had said.

"What do you mean?"

Harry smiled.

"Nothing, just that I'm going to make my own potions next time."

Damien shook his head at him. He held out the cloak.

"Here, put it on and get back to the common room."

Harry took the offered cloak and slipped it on, disappearing from sight. Damien saw the door creak open and light footsteps headed out.

Damien glanced back at the glass cabinet, curious despite himself. He found himself wondering if the Dreamless Sleeping Potion was indeed what Harry came looking for so late in the night. It was only afterwards, when he was tucked up in his bed, the invisibility cloak safely locked in his trunk, that Damien realised something peculiar and deeply unsettling.

Harry went to the potions lab for Dreamless Sleeping Potion. That phial he had held up was darkish brown. Dreamless Sleeping Potion was purple.

xxx

As soon as it was morning, Damien wanted to talk to Harry about the Potion. He waited for him in the common room, but he didn't show.

"You seen, Harry?" Damien asked Ron, as he trudged down the steps with Seamus, Neville and Dean in tow.

"Yeah, he's still in his bed." Ron replied.

"In his bed? Doesn't he want breakfast?" Damien asked.

"No idea." Ron shrugged.

"Coming, Damy?" Ginny asked as they all headed for the door, leaving Damien still standing.

"I need to talk to Harry." Damien replied.

"Talk to him at the table," Ron said, "I'm starvin', come on."

Damien cast a last look at the stairs, leading to the boys' dormitory, before giving in with a sigh.

"Yeah, okay."

The portrait door opened and Sirius climbed inside. He grinned at the sight of Damien and his friends.

"Hey, pup," he greeted, shaking his long hair out of his eyes. "Ron, Ginny, Miss Hermione." he nodded at her in exaggerated politeness, making her chuckle.

"Hi, Sirius." they chorused.

"What are you doing here?" Damien asked.

"I'm here visiting." Sirius frowned, "didn't...didn't I meet you yesterday?"

Damien rolled his eyes.

"I meant _here_, in the common room."

"Oh, right," he grinned, "I came to see Harry, actually. Figured I'd walk with him to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Good luck," Ron mumbled, "he's still sleeping."

Sirius frowned.

"Sleeping? Really? That's odd. I heard he's the first one up?"

"Usually," Ron replied, "but he's still snoring today."

Sirius looked up at the staircase, eyes softened in concern.

"I'll just go and check on him."

"I'll come with you." Damien turned but Sirius suddenly stopped him.

"It's alright, pup. I got this." he winked at him before giving him one of his usual wide grins and he bounded up the stairs.

"Shall we go?" Ginny asked.

"You guys head, I'll wait for Harry and uncle Siri." Damien replied.

The three left, leaving Damien alone in the deserted common room. Damien waited a few minutes, which stretched to five, which turned to ten and then fifteen. Damien frowned at the stairs. What was taking them so long? He turned to walk upstairs and find out himself.

As Damien opened the door to Harry's dorm, a peculiar sight greeted him. Harry was still in bed, looking a bit pale but fast asleep. But that wasn't the strange thing. The strange thing was Sirius, standing next to the bed, holding Harry's black and silver ring in his hand. For some reason, the sight startled Damien.

"Uncle Siri?" Damien whispered.

Sirius snapped his head up and looked at Damien. For a moment, he looked completely taken aback, as if he were caught in the middle of an offence. When he saw that it was Damien at the door, he visibly relaxed.

"Hey pup, what're you doing here?"

Damien walked closer to him and the sleeping Harry.

"I was waiting for you both downstairs." he said, his eyes fixed on his brother, "what's wrong with Harry? Why isn't he up?"

"He has a fever." Sirius replied, looking down as Harry too. "When I came in, he was in the bathroom, being sick. I tried to help him, but you know what he's like." he shrugged and smiled at Damien, "he wouldn't go to the hospital wing and took out a Dreamless Sleeping Potion and chugged the whole thing down." he sighed heavily as he stared at the sleeping boy, "he'll be asleep for a while."

Damien nodded his head and then looked at the black ring, still in Sirius' hand.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked.

"Just looking at it." Sirius replied as he twirled the ring in his fingers.

For some reason, Damien got really annoyed.

"Stop playing around with his things," he said, "it belongs to Harry and I don't think he'd like you messing around with his stuff. Just leave it alone."

"Alright, calm down. I was only lookin'." Sirius placed the ring on Harry's bedside table and gave Damien a funny look. "You alright, pup?"

"Yeah, sorry, It's just…Harry's quite funny about his things." Damien explained. "He's always wearing that ring. I don't think he'd take too kindly on anyone losing it."

"I wouldn't lose it." Sirius defended.

"You would _definitely_ lose it." Damien corrected.

Sirius gave him a warm smile and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Alright, smart ass, time to go get some grub."

He pulled the drapes around Harry's bed, before the two of them went downstairs. They climbed out of the portrait door to see James waiting impatiently.

"Finally! How long does it take, Padfoot?" he berated. His hazel eyes widened when he saw Damien instead of Harry. "Where's Harry?"

"Asleep," Sirius replied. "He has a fever. I think he's spending the day in bed."

"What? I'll go check on him." James hurried forward.

Sirius suddenly had a grip of his arm.

"No use, he's taken the sleeping potion. He's not going to wake up for a good few hours."

James looked slightly surprised at Sirius. He pulled his arm out of his grip but an awkward silence fell between them.

"So, breakfast?" Sirius grinned at both James and Damien.

Damien walked along with Sirius and James, all the way to the Great Hall. The entire way, he felt a strange flutter of nerves in the pit of his stomach. But he had no idea why.

xxx

"So, since Harry's out of commission today, you wanna do something?" Sirius asked, after breakfast.

James shook his head.

"Not really," he replied, "I should try and talk Harry into going to the hospital wing and let Poppy check him out. It was only two days ago that he fell off his broomstick."

"Let him be," Sirius waved a hand. "he's not going to listen to you, being the stubborn little bastard that he is."

James jerked his head up, eyes narrowing to slits.

"What'd you say?"

Sirius shrugged at the glower.

"Come on, Prongs, admit it. He's as stubborn as they come."

James shook his head.

"Not that part, that bit I agree with," he said dejectedly, "it's the name you just called my son."

Sirius looked nonchalantly at him.

"What? You got a better name to give him?"

James looked thunderstruck.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked with surprise.

"Hey, I was just teasing," Sirius sat up suddenly, "I didn't mean anything by it."

James relaxed a little, but his brow was still lined with irritation.

"Oh, come on, Prongs," Sirius met angry hazel with calm blue. "Tell you what, I'll make it up to you. There a great little pub, just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade-"

"No, I'm not in the mood, Sirius." James shook his head.

"It'll be my treat." Sirius said.

James snorted.

"Since when?"

Sirius grinned.

"Come on, just one drink?"

James let out a slow breath, his annoyance at his friend ebbed away.

"Alright, but," he held up a finger, "you call my son that word again, I'll tear you a new one, Sirius Black."

Sirius looked momentarily stunned. Something flickered in his eyes but he grinned and nodded.

"Understood, James Potter."

xxx

It was almost two in the afternoon, by the time Sirius and James left Hogwarts for their afternoon drink. Since James didn't know where they were going, he let Sirius lead the way. As they walked past Hogsmeade, James talked about Harry, while Sirius patiently listened. So lost was James in voicing his worries about his eldest son, he never noticed how far out they had come from the small wizarding village of Hogsmeade. By the time he realised, they were already climbing up the steep hills, in a secluded area, just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It seemed there was nothing more than cliffs and hills, no sign of life anywhere.

"Sirius, you sure this is the right way?" James asked.

"I'm sure." Sirius replied, climbing higher up the hill. "We're taking a short-cut, it's just a bit further on."

"There doesn't seem to be anything other than rocks and grass here." James sighed, squinting in the afternoon sun. "You sure you know where you're going?" James asked. This wasn't the first time Sirius had led him somewhere and ended up getting utterly lost.

"Trust me, Prongs. I know where I'm going." Sirius replied, as he led the way.

James continued to climb after Sirius for another twenty minutes, all the while growing more anxious. They seemed to be going further towards the cliffs, where there was no sign of any sort of a population, wizard or muggle.

James came at the top of the hill and stopped.

"Alright, I think it's safe to say, we're lost." he said, irritated. "There's no pathway going down from here and we seem to be standing on a cliff with at least a 300 ft drop. So I think you should admit you're lost."

Sirius stood with his back to James, just staring out ahead, completely quiet.

"Sirius? You listening to me?" James asked.

"Just look at this, Prongs," Sirius said softly, "so quiet, so secluded. It's beautiful, don't you agree?" he turned to look at James, blue eyes glinting in the sunlight, "anything can happen here and the people around, won't even know."

It was in that moment, that James knew with sickening certainty, this wasn't Sirius.

xxx

Damien couldn't get rid of this uneasy feeling settled deep in his bones. He felt like he was walking around with his stomach tied in knots. As soon as it was time for lunch, Damien skipped the meal and instead made his way up to Harry's room. He needed to check on him.

He was disappointed to see Harry was still sleeping. He had hoped Harry would be awake by now. Damien reached out and felt Harry's forehead. He was a little warm, but not feverish. Harry still looked awfully pale though and he was sweating a little. Damien pulled the covers down, trying to cool Harry off. He froze as the covers revealed his left hand. A strange looking device was connected to Harry's hand. A small tube, filled with a strange liquid, lead to a sharp needle that was inserted into the back of Harry's hand. It looked awfully painful.

Damien knew, just by looking at it, that the strange thing wasn't anything good. He doubted Harry could have attached the dreadful looking thing to himself and he knew for a fact, no one had been to see Harry. He wondered if maybe Madame Pomfrey came to the dorm and attached this, to help Harry get better? But somehow, he knew it was unlikely. The school nurse would force him to the hospital wing, not treat him in his dorm room.

Damien reached out with uncertain fingers and slowly tugged the sharp needle out, grimacing as small drops of blood pooled at the minute exit wound. He looked over at Harry, but he was still soundly asleep. Damien put down the tube and gently shook Harry's shoulder.

"Harry? Harry, wake up."

No reaction.

Damien shook harder.

"Harry? Harry!"

Still, Harry didn't open his eyes.

Damien felt panic explode in the pit of his stomach. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Harry! Harry! Harry, wake up, please!"

Not knowing what else to do, Damien pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's head.

"Enervate!"

At once Harry's emerald eyes snapped open. They darted to Damien.

"Damy!" he gasped, painfully.

Damien felt his heart stop. Harry didn't sound like Harry. In fact he sounded very much like-

"Uncle Siri?"

Sirius, currently looking just like Harry, pulled himself to sit up, wincing in pain, a hand reached up to run at the back of his head.

"Damy...Damy...Harry's...Harry's..."

"Polyjuice potion," Damien realised, horrified.

That's what was in the phial Harry had swiped from the Potions lab. He looked back at the tube that had been drip feeding a potion into Sirius. He picked it up, staring at the golden liquid, half filled in the tube. He had taken Sirius' form and forced Sirius to take on his own.

"How did this happen?" Damien asked, shocked.

"After I left you in the common room, I came up here to see Harry's bed empty." Sirius explained, "I went into the bathroom, to check if he was okay and he attacked me." Sirius winced and rubbed the back of his head again. "I thought he had cracked my head open. He did something, a spell and it...it sort of paralysed me. I couldn't move, couldn't speak."

"Petrificus totalus?" Damien asked, horrified.

"No, it wasn't that. He did it wandlessly and it was non verbal." Sirius shuddered. "It was awful. I could still hear him, see what he was doing, until he brushed my eyes closed that is." he gestured to the tube with the needle. "He put that thing in me and it changed me into him. I couldn't do anything to stop him. Then he got me dressed and put me in his bed."

Damien felt sick. Harry did all that? He couldn't bring himself to fully believe it.

"So when I came in here, you were the one in bed and Harry was polyjuiced to look like you?" Damien asked, "he was the one holding the ring?"

Sirius nodded.

"I heard you both, but had no idea what was going on."

Damien shivered with nerves. This was bad. This was so, very, very bad. Harry must have already escaped by now. He looked up to see Sirius, but he still looked like Harry. It was an unnerving sight.

"Isn't there something you can do, you know, to change back sooner than the potion wearing off?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, Finite Incantateum should do the trick." Sirius answered and instinctively went to take out his wand, only to remember he was wearing Harry's clothes and that his wand was missing.

"He took my wand." he moaned.

"Can you get up, you feel okay?" Damien asked, trying so very hard not to panic.

"Yeah, of course."

Sirius painfully brought his legs to swing off the edge of the bed and sat up. But his pallor and fleeting expression of pain, told Damien he was hurting. Whatever spell Harry had hit him with, had left him with aches running up and down his body.

Sirius spotted the ring lying on the table. He reached out with a trembling hand and picked it up, studying it. He too had noticed this ring always on Harry's finger. It had a weird look, black and silver, but the sliver looked, almost alive.

"This the ring you both were talking about?" he asked.

Damien pulled out his wand and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. quietly. He pointed his wand at his uncle. "Finite Incantateum."

Sirius' appearance started to change, back to his normal form. Soon enough, Sirius was sitting on the bed, still wearing Harry's pyjamas, which were now straining against his bulkier form. But Damien never noticed that. His attention was elsewhere. Where Sirius had been holding the ring, before the spell, he now held a black pensive, with a mass of silvery substance, swimming inside.

"What...?" Damien stuttered, "What is that?"

"Pensive," Sirius whispered, "it must be Harry's memories."

Damien understood Harry's possessiveness over the ring now.

Sirius struggled to his feet, swaying a little. He pushed the black stone bowl into Damien's hands.

"Take this to Dumbledore and tell him what's happened."

"What are you going to do?" Damien asked.

"I have to find James." Sirius breathed.

xxx

James' hand closed around his wand, but he didn't bring it out, not yet. His hazel eyes were fixed on the grinning man before him. The one pretending to be his best friend.

"Who are you?" James growled.

The fake Sirius laughed.

"Oh come on, you must have figured it out by now. No? maybe I should help."

The fake Sirius held his wand up to his own face and muttered, "Finite Incantateum."

At once Sirius' face began changing shape. His nose shrunk, his eyes changed shape and the colour began shifting from blue to green. James stood, transfixed in horror, as he watched Sirius' long hair shrink to a mop of untidy black locks.

"Harry?" James choked out.

"Surprised?" Harry asked, still sounding like Sirius.

With a smirk, Harry pointed his wand at his own throat and whispered, _Finite Incantateum, _again.

"There, much better." Harry said in his own voice. "Now, just one more thing to take care of, then we can start."

A twist of his wand, a silent spell and James felt the wand in his closed fist burn suddenly. His grip loosened and the wand cut through the air and landed in Harry's other hand. James was staring at him, completely dumbfounded as Harry threw back his hand and sent James' wand flying through the air until it disappeared over the edge of the cliff.

"What...? what are you doing?" James asked, snapping out of his shock.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked, "I'm paying you back," he flexed his fingers, "for everything you've ever given me."

Green eyes darkened and the next thing James knew, he had slammed to the ground, the breath knocked out of him. He never got the chance to get up. Harry's spell caught him, hurled him up and flung him smack into a tree. James fell to the ground, coughing and gasping, tasting blood. His glasses had been knocked off. The next spell hit him and James felt like an incredible weight was pressing him into the ground, digging him literally into the grass. He couldn't breathe. His gasping mouth tasted mud and grass as he tried desperately to lift his head up. But he couldn't. The pressure on his back lifted and James scrambled to turn over, greedily gasping air into his aching lungs.

Harry appeared, standing over him. A flick of his wand and James felt a searing pain tear across his ribs, like fire had streaked over his flesh. His cry left his throat burning and both hands clutched at his sides, coming away bloodied. He was unceremoniously thrown to the other side again, smashing face first into the ground. Groaning, James turned and looked at the blurry image of his son, standing before him.

"Why…why are you doing this, Harry?" James panted, grimacing as agony lanced up his bruised spine and broken ribs.

"That's what I want to know, Potter. Why?" Harry's voice shook slightly and James found all his attention shift to him. A hand buried into his robes and James was hoisted up, so Harry was in his face, green eyes burning in anger. "Go ahead, Potter, tell me! It's just you and me here. No one here for you to put on an act for, no one here to reveal your secret. So go on, tell me, why?"

James could only stare at Harry.

"Before you die, I want you to tell me." Harry hissed, "look me in the eye, you son-of-a-bitch and tell me! What did I do that made you hate me?" The grip tightened but Harry's voice broke, "I was your _son! _God damn it! Why?" he shook James.

James saw the tears in Harry's eyes then and it felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

"Harry?" was all James could manage, before the boy sent him flying through the air again.

James fell the wrong way and his leg snapped under him, sending waves of agony through him. He twisted up, tried his best to shift his weight but it was no use. Harry was already towering over him, wand pointed at his head.

"Twelve years," Harry said, in a controlled voice. "I've spent twelve years, thinking about this moment, when I point a wand between your eyes and take your life." the wand trembled in his hand, "I never planned it to be like this. But I wanted you to meet your end at my hands." he revealed. An expression flitted over him and his eyes shifted to show the hurt once more, "I made excuses for you, told myself you were a sick bastard, only capable of hurting others, that you didn't know any better." his expression changed to show his honest confusion, "but I saw you with Damien and I saw how different you were with him. So I ask you again, Potter. Why? Why me?"

"Harry, please," James gasped, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please-"

Harry's face twisted in a snarl and he pointed his wand at James' uninjured leg. A spell, a flash of light and James felt the bones in his leg snap. James' cry was muffled behind his clenched teeth. His hands shot out to grip at the abused limb, panting through the pain, fighting to stay conscious.

Harry slowly lowered himself to squat next to him.

"You don't remember?" he asked quietly, "how fortunate you are, not to have those memories haunt you." he cocked his head to the side, "but I remember, Potter. I remember _every single thing_."

James couldn't speak. It was taking every ounce of his will power to keep breathing, to keep himself awake and not give in to the pull of darkness blurring the edges of his vision.

"You brought this onto yourself, Potter." Harry continued, speaking quietly, "I was happy to walk away, to leave you be until I cross your path again. But you did this to yourself!" his eyes darkened suddenly, "all those times you faked concern, every lie you told, every time you _pretended_, it all led to this!"

"You...you'll never get away with this, Harry." James said, desperation in his voice.

Harry laughed a cold, cruel laugh.

"I'm not the one who kills you, Potter." he said, "everyone saw you leave Hogwarts with Sirius Black. The Aurors posted around Hogsmeade saw you come towards these cliffs with Black. It was Black who brought you here, and mercilessly killed you. It was Black's wand that shot the many different curses at you, rendering you defenceless before finally shooting out the killing curse."

He held up the wand and James saw it was indeed Sirius' wand that Harry was using.

"It'll be the perfect end to your _perfect_ friendship."

"No one will ever believe it, Sirius would never hurt me and everyone knows that." James managed to hiss.

"Envy is a horrible thing, Potter." Harry said coolly. "It can lead to many bizarre crimes. You have family, Black does not. You have children, Black does not. You have a somewhat nice home, Black only has the ruined home that has now been turned into the Headquarters to your pathetic Order. You see Potter? Black has nothing when you have everything. You are even in a higher rank than he is. I think that's enough to make one man insanely jealous enough to kill."

"Lily and Damien!" James struggled, "they...they will never believe...they know Sirius, well enough to know...that he would never...never attack me!"

For a fleeting moment, Harry's eyes softened at the mention of Damien.

"Damien may not believe it, but with time he will have no other choice but to accept it." Harry replied. "Besides, he'll learn to be thankful for having at least _one_ parent left. He's the only reason your wife isn't joining you today."

James felt his blood boil with anger. He glared furiously at him, to which Harry only smiled back before standing up, wand held out.

"So, that's it then?" James asked, his anger giving him strength, "you...you're going to kill me, without even telling me why?"

Harry smirked.

"Protesting innocence, right until the end?" he asked. "very well, have it your way." he pointed his wand in the spot between James' eyes. The mark he had targeted on Death Eaters, so many times before.

"Please-"

"Don't!" Harry hissed, "don't beg for mercy." his voice dropped to a whisper, "after all, you never showed me any."

The wand was shaking in Harry's hand. James waited, each second ticked by in agony, his body aching, darkness edging his vision. But the killing curse didn't come from Harry. The wand was still pointed, the mark targeted, but the words wouldn't come.

James saw the rage in Harry's eyes, but he also saw the way his hand was shaking. Harry was struggling to curse him.

"Harry, please-"

The green eyes narrowed, his wand changed target and a jet of purple light hit James square in the chest, with enough force to throw him back.

Over the edge of the cliff.

Harry stood still, as James Potter tumbled over the cliff, down a 300ft drop, to the jaggy rocks below. Harry closed his eyes, spilling tears that had been burning in his eyes for as long as he could remember. He let out a shaky breath, his heart racing.

He had done it.

He had finally killed James Potter.

xxx

Harry entered Hogwarts under the invisibility cloak. He had to release Sirius Black from the polyjuice potion he had set up. A part of Harry wanted to leave and just go home. That way, his father's Death Eaters wouldn't have to come tonight. But Harry forced himself back to the castle. He needed to go back. He _needed_ to frame Sirius Black for the murder of James Potter. He couldn't leave until he completed the final step in his plot for revenge.

He slipped past the gates and headed for the stairs, wanting to get to the Gryffindor common room. It was almost time for dinner, so the majority of the students were making their way to the Great Hall. Harry slipped past them all and reached the seventh floor, but he had to wait until someone left so he could pass through the portrait door.

He didn't have to wait long. The door swung open and Harry saw the last of the Gryffindors file out. He quickly darted into the room, before the portrait slid shut. Only when he was in the common room, did Harry take off the cloak. He folded the invisibility cloak neatly and slipped up the stairs. But it wasn't his dorm he went to. He stopped before another's; Damien's.

He slipped into the empty room. He left the cloak on top of Damien's bed, partially hidden under the duvet. It was his after all. And Harry had only borrowed it, one last time.

xxx

Harry slipped into his dorm room. The drapes were still pulled around his bed, hiding the sight of the stunned Sirius Black. He walked over and pulled the curtains aside, to find an empty bed.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around sharply, to meet the calm blue eyes of the Headmaster. Harry didn't see the wand in his hand. He didn't hear the curse as it was muttered. He didn't even feel the tell-tale signs that a spell was coming his way. Dumbledore attacked and Harry was hit, all in the blink of an eye.

xxx

When Harry came back to the conscious world, he was no longer in his dorm room. He was in a different room, one he hadn't seen before. Harry's head thumped in time with his heartbeat. He figured he must have hit it when he fell, when Dumbledore attacked him. Instinctively, he tried to reach for his aching head but found he couldn't move his arms.

His grogginess evaporated and he was horrified to find himself in a chair, with bonds across his arms, waist and legs. He was immobilised, tied so tightly, he could barely breathe.

Harry panicked. He tried his best to wrench himself free, but it was useless. The door opened and Harry snapped his head up at once. What he saw, he wouldn't dare believe.

James Potter walked in, clothes still stained with dirt and blood, but looking very much alive. Behind him were Lily and Sirius. Harry stared at all three, but his gaze snapped back to James and he couldn't look away.

"You?" he breathed, "how...how can you-?"

"Still be alive?" James finished for him. "Good question." he turned to look at Sirius, who was standing slightly to his left, glowering at Harry. "Sirius arrived just in time. When you blasted me off that cliff, Sirius was standing on the other side. Using Damien's wand, he saved me."

Harry's darkened gaze moved to Sirius.

James walked closer to Harry, pulling out a chair from Lily's desk as he did so. He came to stop before Harry and sat down across from him, hazel eyes burning with fury.

"I think you owe me an explanation." James said quietly.

Harry held his stare, too stubborn and angry to look away.

"Why did you attack me?" James asked, "all those accusations, what were you talking about? When have I ever hurt you?" his voice broke under the emotional strain, "tell me, Harry! When have I ever hurt you? Answer me!"

Harry looked even more pissed off. He shook his head in disgust and looked away from him. A grip of his chin and James had pulled his face back up again, meeting the steely eyes with his own furious ones.

"I'm asking you something," he hissed, "you just tried to kill me! You owe me a reason why."

Harry pulled himself free from James' grip.

"You know why," he hissed back, "I'm not giving you the satisfaction of repeating it."

To James' shock, Harry's eyes glistened again, but not a single drop fell. He looked away, the sight of Harry's tears were wreaking havoc on his heart and mind.

"You're going to tell me, everything that monster told you about us!" James said, forcing himself to meet Harry's eyes again, "you are going to tell me what the hell is going on!"

Harry didn't speak.

"Fine!" James hissed, getting up from his seat in a fury, "if you don't tell me, I'll ask Dumbledore to cast Legimens and see for ourselves!"

Harry snapped his head up to look at him, eyes widening with horror.

"James?" Lily gasped from behind him, but James ignored her.

"Or maybe, I'll just call the Ministry and have them come take you to Azkaban, for attempted murder!" he threatened.

Harry's mouth thinned to a line and he glared back at him.

"Go ahead," he hissed, "do your worst."

James held his gaze, for only a moment before he turned around and thundered out of the room, Lily and Sirius followed, locking the door behind them.

No one had realised that Damien was in the room, hiding under his invisibility cloak.

xxx

James paced the floor in Dumbledore's office. Lily and Sirius were sitting with their heads in their hands, each wondering how they could have misunderstood Harry, so badly? Why couldn't they have seen how much he hated James? Enough to try and kill him.

James stopped pacing the floor and collapsed in a chair next to Lily. He put his head into his hands and began desperately making a plan to make Harry talk. He had to know what made Harry attack him like that. He had to know what lies were fed to his son, to make him hate so fiercely. He had to make sense of everything Harry had said on the cliff.

"Are...are you really going to call the Ministry?" Lily asked, hesitantly.

James looked up from his own hands.

"Of course not," he dismissed, "I was only trying to scare him."

"Well, it's not working, mate." Sirius told him.

James turned to glare at him.

"Yeah, thanks." he growled.

"How could you threaten Harry with Legimens?" Lily asked, looking disgusted with James.

"I panicked," James admitted, rubbing a hand down his face, mindful of his recently fixed glasses. "I was just trying to scare him into talking." he got up and started pacing again. "all that stuff he said, it doesn't make sense! He said he _remembers?_ He said he remembers _every single thing_. What the _fuck_ is he talking about!"

"I think, I may have the answer."

The three turned to see Dumbledore at the door, holding something in his hands. It was the black penesive. Harry's penesive.

Dumbledore walked across the room and carefully put the bowl onto the table. Then he fell into his chair, looking defeated and worn.

"Dumbledore? Are you okay?" Lily asked, at once.

When the headmaster looked up at her, his face seemed more lined and aged. As if in the space of only a few hours, the man had grown old suddenly.

"Look into his penesive," he said, gesturing to the black bowl. "It has the answers you're looking for."

James looked from the bowl to Dumbledore's pale face.

"You've already looked, haven't you?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked at James, no twinkle present in his blue eyes.

"Yes I have. I'm sorry, but I needed to prove my suspicions." he shook his head, wearily. "Harry has been storing memories in this, memories which he doesn't want anyone to see. I had to know why."

Dumbledore had a haunted look on his face, as if the memories stored by Harry had aged the Headmaster more than anything else.

"What did you see?" James asked, as a strange fear gripped at his heart, making him breathless.

"I think it's better if you were to see them yourself. Lily you should go with James. Sirius, you as well." Dumbledore gestured to the three.

Dumbledore leaned over and poked the silvery substance with his wand.

"Early childhood memories." he said in a clear voice. "Godric's Hollow."

_'Godric's Hollow?'_ James looked up with a frown.

"Dumbledore, what-?"

"Go, you'll understand." Dumbledore told them regretfully.

James obeyed quietly, Lily and Sirius beside him. They fell, head first into the pensive. Each of them wondering what memories they would see of Harry's childhood in Godric's Hollow, when Harry had only been fifteen months old?

xxx

Damien pulled the cloak off, once he heard the door lock and was certain no one was coming back soon. He walked towards Harry, who didn't seem to be at all surprised at the sight of him.

"Should have known you'd be here." Harry said, without even looking up at Damien.

Damien however was staring at Harry, with a mixture of shock and disgust.

"How could you Harry? How could you try and hurt dad? What did he ever do to you?" he asked.

Harry didn't reply. He continued to stare at the ground.

Damien knelt down in front of Harry, forcing him to look up.

"You tricked me." Damien accused, "this morning, you were pretending to be uncle Siri. You even called me by my pet name, the one _only_ uncle Siri uses. You did all this, all the while knowing you were going to try and kill dad! Why, Harry? Why!"

Harry still didn't answer, but he looked up to meet Damien's eyes.

"You really should watch the details you give out when talking, Damien. You told me everything I needed to know in order to fool everyone into thinking I was Sirius Black."

Damien realised with a horrible jolt, Harry was right. All the times Damien had been following Harry around, he had been making small talk and hadn't realised that he had been giving Harry information.

"Why did you attack dad?" Damien asked, "You hate him that much, that you want to kill him? Dad really loves you. You have no idea how much you mean to him."

Harry laughed. A cold bitter laugh.

"Yeah, Damien. He loves me. I know exactly how much!"

"Damn it, Harry!" Damien clenched a hand into a fist, so angry he felt close to hitting Harry. "Why can't you listen for once? Why can't you believe, even for one damned minute, that _your_ parents, _your_ family actually care about _you?_"

"Because I'm not delusional." Harry replied.

"Aren't you?" Damien asked, "cause from where I'm standing, that's all you seem to be! You are so sure that dad hates you, you won't stop for a minute to listen to anyone!"

Harry didn't say anything, but looked away from Damien, jaw clenched tight.

"Mum told me," Damien's voice was breaking, his emotions too close to the surface, "mum told me when you were taken, you were just a baby and dad went crazy with grief. It took him months to just speak again. And you! you have the nerve to hurt a man that loves you so much!"

"I wasn't taken!" Harry suddenly erupted. The chair shook with Harry's anger. "I wasn't taken, alright! They're fucking lying! I ran away from home when I was four!"

xxx

The living room was exactly like it had been, approximately fifteen years ago. Everything was the same; the curtains, the furniture, the carpet, everything. The only thing that James and Lily never had, was the three year old Harry, sitting on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest.

James, Lily and Sirius spotted the boy as soon as they fell into the memory. The sight of him made all three gasp and stare. But they knew this wasn't right. Harry was never in Godric's Hollow at the age of three, but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of their minds, at the sight of the little boy.

James had to calm his hammering heart as he took in the appearance of the small boy. He was definitely Harry. He had the messy black hair and his emerald green eyes were hidden behind large black framed glasses.

Lily was watching the 'child' Harry closely, as if trying to take in all the details she could. James and Lily had missed out on Harry's childhood. They never knew what their child looked like when growing up.

Harry was sitting quietly, back pressed against the wall and little hands balled into fists by his side. Almost like he was waiting for something.

Then, a shout sounded across the room.

"Harry! Harry! Get in here right now!" a familiar male voice barked at him.

Harry quickly got up and ran over to the door at the other end of the room, which the three adults recognised as the kitchen. Harry opened the door and walked in to find James and Lily sitting at the kitchen table.

James and Lily looked at their counterparts in Harry's memories and felt a shiver run down their spines. They were identical copies, but the expressions on their faces were hard and cruel. James shuddered as he saw the 'fake' James glaring at Harry.

That's what they were. They were fake. James and Lily had lost Harry at the age of fifteen months. These 'James and Lily' were impostors.

James slowly realised what was going on and the revelation made the bottom of his stomach fall out and his heart twisted in agony.

"No," he muttered, "no, no, no, please God no!"

As if in confirmation of James' horrified realisation, the fake James raised a hand and slapped the child standing before him. Harry hit the floor, hard.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you little shit? I don't want to see your sorry face when we have guests over."

"I'm...I'm sorry-"

"Shut up!" fake James snapped, "get out of my sight!"

"What the hell?" Sirius breathed, watching the sight with horrified eyes.

"This...this can't be happening," Lily shook her head, eyes fixed on her fake counterpart. "This is...it's...no, it's..."

James was silent. His horror had turned him momentarily mute. He watched as his son, his barely three year old child picked himself up from the floor and ran from the kitchen.

The room began to spin, slowing down to show a small room with no windows. There was a small bed in the corner and on top of the bed sat a small child. Harry was trying to put something back together again. James looked closer and saw that the young boy was trying to fix his broken glasses, the muggle way. But his hand was heavily bandaged and his small fingers were having difficulty in moving. James walked closer to the weeping child and knelt next to him, wishing he could wipe away the tears.

A loud thump and Harry jumped in fright before cowering away in fear. James didn't understand what was happening, but Harry did. The child backed away as footsteps echoed loudly before the door opened with a bang and James spun around to see a very menacing looking 'James' standing at the door.

"You've done it again, haven't you?" the fake James said as he towered into the room. The real James saw Harry shake in fear as he spoke.

"N-no d-dad I swear, I-I didn't do anything."

James felt his heart break. Harry had called him, _dad_. He had actually called him dad in his memories.

The fake James grabbed the small boy by the hair and pulled him from the bed. James cried out as he saw the fake James throw Harry onto the floor and kick him viciously in the ribs. Harry's cry echoed in the attic and he curled into a protective ball, to protect himself from his punishment.

"As if it wasn't enough that you completely destroyed our lives!" the fake James yelled, delivering a brutal kick to the boy's chest, "you're starting to destroy other people's lives as well! How dare you get into a fight with the neighbour's children? They are muggles! You used magic to hurt them, didn't you?" the fake James asked, kicking the three year old with every question.

Harry cried out to each blow and only when the fake James stopped to take a breath, did Harry attempt to speak.

"I- I didn't. They…they hurt me. They p-pushed me and then b-broke my glasses." Harry whimpered.

The fake James only sneered at Harry and kicked him, square in the jaw. Blood gushed from the child's mouth and he scrambled back, trying to put some distance between him and his dad. The fake James only grinned in malicious humour before unbuckling his belt.

"No, no, no, oh please God, no!" James cried out.

"Dad, please, I-I didn't do anything!" Harry pleaded, his eyes darted every which way, but there was nowhere to go, no way to escape.

James, Lily and Sirius all cried out as they saw the fake James grab Harry and hold him down with his foot.

"You've misbehaved Harry. Now it's time for your punishment. You're going to be so sorry!"

He reached for the small arm and twisted it behind Harry's back, ignoring the petrified scream of the three year old.

"Dad! No!"

A brutal pull and a sickening crack resounded across the attic. Harry screamed at the pain in his arm. The fake James took a handful of Harry's hair and wrenched his head back, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Nothing like broken bones, to teach you a lesson!"

He let go of Harry's hair and pulled out his belt.

James felt his world crash around him when he saw the fake James bring down the belt on Harry. The small boy cried out, unable to move as the foot was keeping him pinned, while the belt tore into his tender back and legs. He screamed in agony, pleaded desperately but nothing stopped the brutal beating.

Lily was crying out, horrified tears cut down her cheeks and she howled with every cry of her three year old son. Sirius refused to watch. He turned around, his back to the sight but he could still hear the belt slapping across the flesh. He could still hear Harry's screams. His godson's pleading almost drove him mad with grief. But James was completely broken. He fell to the ground, unable to look away as his child, his little boy, was beaten mercilessly by a monster that had his face. James cried as he heard Harry call out and beg his _dad _to stop. But nothing made the beating stop. Not Harry's cries, not his pleading, not even his bleeding back.

The beating didn't stop, but the memory did. The room spun again and another memory started. James realised that Harry must have lost consciousness, that's why the memory had suddenly stopped.

When the room stopped spinning, James found himself on the kitchen floor. He looked up at Lily and Sirius through his tear filled eyes. James couldn't believe it. Voldemort hadn't lied to Harry. Instead, he filled Harry's mind with fake memories of such abuse, that Harry hated his parents with every fibre of his being.

The three tearful adults watched as the fake Lily came bustling into the kitchen. She was dressed up, as if she were going out, her fancy outdoor cloak wrapped around her shoulders. As she moved out of the way James, Lily and Sirius saw Harry standing by the door. He looked a little bit older than his last memory. He was still wearing worn out clothes and was very skinny. His bright emerald eyes were now dull and empty and were still behind broken glasses.

"Now listen up, the food's in the oven, don't burn it!" the fake Lily snapped at the boy, "you know how your dad can be."

The small child looked over at the oven and nodded. He looked at his mother, walking around, putting her earrings on. As she walked by him the small child grabbed onto her dress.

"Mum, please, can't I come with you? I don't want to be alone with them." Harry whispered in a fearful voice.

The fake Lily slapped Harry's hands away, running her hand over her dress, as if shaking away invisible dirt that Harry had left on it.

"No! You can't come." she scolded, "idiot boy! how many times are you going to ask me? Honestly Harry, you can be so troublesome!"

Harry pulled himself away from his mum and looked away from her. A defeated look on his young face.

The real Lily had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle the cry that left her at the sight.

The doorbell sounded and the three adults saw Harry visibly tense up. As the fake Lily rushed to open the door, Harry moved away from the door, trying to push himself further into the wall, as if hoping to disappear into it.

The fake Potters walked into the kitchen and this time they were with the fake Sirius. The real Sirius looked at his fake counterpart with horrible dread. He was beginning to wonder why Dumbledore had sent him into Harry's memories. Now Sirius was hoping that he didn't find out. He didn't want to know what kind of monster he was in Harry's memories.

The fake Sirius walked into the kitchen and spotted Harry at once.

"Ah, Harry, how are you?" fake Sirius asked, as he ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry tensed up but didn't dare move out of the way, not until Sirius had pulled his hand away. As quickly as he could, Harry darted towards the oven and started checking on the chicken. The fake Lily left and the two friends, James and Sirius sat in the dining room, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. But their conversation was loud enough to hear from the kitchen.

"I just don't know, Padfoot. I never thought that my son would turn out like this." fake James was heard saying, "he's such a squib! He can't even do the simplest of spells yet."

"I know it sucks." Sirius replied, "I mean, imagine having such a pathetic godson. He's old enough to do plenty by now, he's what three, four?"

"Four," James answered, "I mean, when I was four, I was doing magic all the time. I know that I'm just more gifted than he is but look how weak he is. His eyesight is worse than mine! I swear by the time he is a teen, he'll be completely blind."

"Well, maybe you should stop hitting him in the head all the time." there was the sound of a grin in the fake Sirius' voice. "You know what they say? Too many head injuries can lead to all sorts of deformities."

Both men dissolved into fits of laughter.

Harry brushed away the tears that came at listening to these words and continued laying out the place settings at the table. There were only two table settings, for the two men in the house. The only ones that would be eating tonight.

The real James, Lily and Sirius were looking as if they were going to be sick. They couldn't believe the horrific lies that had been fed into Harry's mind. No wonder he hated all of them.

Just as the small child checked on the chicken, there was commotion near the door and Harry spun around to see the fake Sirius, grinning at him.

"Hey Harry, what you doing?" Sirius asked, as he came towards the frightened child.

The real Sirius growled at his fake counterpart, hands curling into fists, wishing he could tear into him.

"Nothing uncle." Harry replied.

The fake Sirius swooped over Harry and viciously backhanded him. Harry swayed on the spot but managed to keep standing upright.

"I'm not your uncle, you weak piece of crap! You address me as Master Black, understand?"

"Y-yes, Master Black." Harry replied as he wiped the blood away from his lip with the back of his sleeve.

"What you making, Harry?" Sirius asked as he walked over and peered at the oven.

"Roast chicken, Master Black." Harry answered, gingerly touching the reddened spot on his cheek, where the blow had fallen.

The real Potters and Sirius had tears of frustration and anger, as they watched Harry cower before the fake Sirius.

"Hmm, looks a bit underdone to me. I like my meat well done." fake Sirius said, before pointing his wand at the chicken.

He laughed heartlessly, as the chicken turned black and smoke began coming out of the oven door.

Harry ran to the oven. His small hands fumbled with the hot oven door, trying to get it to open so that he could save the meal, but he couldn't do it. The fake Sirius continued to laugh. Harry began to cry and tug at Sirius' hand, hoping to pull the wand away from the food.

"Please don't! Dad will kill me! Please, Master Black, please don't!" Harry begged as he tried to get the wand away from the burning chicken.

At last the fake Sirius pulled his hand away and Harry ran to the oven, to pull out a completely burnt and destroyed chicken.

"Oh James! Prongs! You better come and see what Harry just did!" the fake Sirius shouted. Harry looked up at his Godfather. His green eyes wide with fear.

"Please, no!" Harry pleaded but the man just laughed at him.

"What happened?" fake James asked, before he saw the destroyed chicken in the oven and Harry standing there, face wet with tears.

"Why you little shit! You did this on purpose!" James grabbed the trembling boy and smacked him across the face.

The blow threw Harry to the floor. James began kicking him mercilessly. Harry didn't even cry out. He held in his cries and shut his eyes tightly.

The three horrified adults stood in the middle of this memory and cried.

Suddenly the fake James turned around and saw the oven. He smirked at Harry and wrenched the boy up with a handful of his hair.

"You burn my food, I get to burn you." he hissed.

The real James cried out and ran towards his son. But James couldn't do anything to stop what had already happened. He was forced to watch in mounting horror, as the fake James picked up the screaming child, who was frantically trying to get away.

"No dad! Please don't! Please dad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything! Please don't, no, please, no!"

Harry begged and pleaded and cried and thrashed, but the fake James carried the four year old over to the burning hot oven and opened the door.

"No! You son-of-a-bitch! Let him go!" the real James screamed at the top of his lungs, besides himself with terror, watching as his little boy's hand was forced inside the oven.

"Dad! No! Please, please, no!" Harry cried but it all fell on deaf ears.

The fake Sirius was still laughing, and shouting encouragement to his friend.

"Let him have it, Prongs!"

The fake James forced the little hand onto the oven rack and Harry screamed in agony, thrashing wildly in his _father's_ grasp. Only once the kitchen was filled with the horrible smell of burning flesh, did the fake James let Harry go. The small child huddled on the floor, his badly mutilated hand clutched close to his chest and struggled to breathe, as all the screaming had left him breathless.

The fake James and Sirius barked out orders for Harry to clean up the mess and then go to bed, without anything to eat. The two monsters left the weeping child on the kitchen floor, cradling his bleeding, severely burnt hand.

Slowly, after what seemed like hours, the child sat up. He was shaking, trembling with pain, taking raggedy breaths as sobs still racked through him. Obediently, Harry got up and moved to the ruined chicken roast. Awkwardly and to the immense surprise of the three watching adults, Harry began clearing away the mess, with his one good hand. He didn't stop crying the whole time.

He managed to get the burnt chicken into a paper bag and slowly, very awkwardly, he carried it to the back door and stepped outside. He pushed the paper bag into one of the bins before losing the battle with himself. He turned and retched, bringing up whatever little was in his stomach. When it was over, he straightened up and leaned against the garden wall, just standing there, shivering in pain.

The cool air whipped at him, drying the perspiration on his little face. The four year old looked into the darkness looming in front of him. He then looked back inside the house, tears dried on his cheeks. It was clear to see what thoughts were running through Harry's mind.

_What was the point of staying in a home that was treating you like this? Was it not better to leave and find another place to live? Any other place would be better than to live here._

As the three adults watched, the four year old Harry slowly walked into the darkness ahead of him and never once looked back at Godric's Hollow.

xxx

The clock struck. It was exactly eight o'clock in the evening and Hogwarts didn't know what hit her. A terrific blast echoed throughout the castle. Majority of the students were in their dormitories. But every single person felt the change in the air and heard the faint yells and cries from outside.

But it wasn't until they heard the manic laughing of one particular female and saw the green symbol soar past their windows and burst in the night's sky, that it made sense to them as to what was happening.

Death Eaters had come to Hogwarts.

xxx


	38. An Attack on Hogwarts

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Damien stared wide eyed at Harry, his words ringing in his ears. _'Ran away? Ran away when he was four? What was going on?'_

"What...? what are you talking about?" Damien asked, "you...you didn't...run away. Mum and dad told me what happened. They said you were taken away by a...a Death Eater, I mean a friend who was a Death Eater...or something like that..." his mind refused to work properly, to clear quick enough so he could remember exactly what it was his parents had told him that day at the headquarters, when he first learned about Harry, "they...they told me you were only a baby, fifteen months old."

Harry looked away angrily, hands clenching uselessly in his restraints.

"Sounds like an exciting story," he mocked, "friend turned Death Eater. Stealing a baby away. But tell me," he turned his head to look at Damien with cold eyes, "does it make any sense? Why would a Death Eater steal away a barely one and a half year old baby? What would Voldemort want with me?"

Damien felt his mouth dry, but he forced the words out, he had no other choice.

"Because of the...the Prophecy."

Harry shook his head in annoyance.

"Come on, Damy! Don't listen to that crap!" his narrowed eyes fixed Damien to the spot. "The Prophecy has nothing to do with me. Your father and that _bastard_ Dumbledore only said that in an effort to try and turn me against my father!" he was twisting in his restraints now, his anger making it impossible for him to sit still. "Think about it, Damien, if that was true and Voldemort got me _abducted_ because I was the one destined to be his downfall, then would he not just kill me?" his eyes flashed at Damien, "tell me, why would he let me live? Why not kill me when I was just a baby? When I was, what? fifteen months old?"

Damien honestly, didn't have an answer.

"I...I don't know."

"Exactly because it's all bullshit!" Harry seethed, "it's a story fabricated to cover what really happened. Your parents want to keep their saint-like appearances, so they fashioned a lie to cover what they did!"

"Mum and dad wouldn't lie-" Damien started.

"Oh yeah?" Harry cut across him, "always truthful are they? Never kept anything from you?" his eyes gleamed with anger and pain, "then how come they never told you about me?"

Damien was knocked into silence. Harry's question hit him like a hammer and he struggled to find an answer.

"I...I don't know why they never said anything-"

"I know why," Harry interrupted, "because they never expected me to survive. How the hell can a four year old survive on his own, right?" his expression darkened. "They thought I was gone for good. They never expected me to come back. That's why they never told you anything. If I hadn't been caught and forced back into their lives, you would never have even known that I existed!"

Damien tried, really, really hard not to believe Harry. But he couldn't help admit that part of what he said was true. If it wasn't for the Dark Prince's capture, he would never have known he had an older brother. Anger and bitter resentment rose inside Damien at his parents' error. They shouldn't have kept Harry a secret. Not from him at least.

"You're right" Damien breathed, "mum and dad were in the wrong. They should have told me about you, about what happened to you."

Harry laughed, a cold and bitter laugh.

"They would never have told you what happened to me." he said, "they had a reputation to live up to. The great James and Lily Potter, fighters of the light!" Harry shook his head in disgust, "they couldn't tell you the truth about what they did, to their own flesh and blood, behind closed doors."

Damien felt a coldness seep down his back and spread into his gut. He moved closer to Harry, his hand coming to rest on Harry's knee.

"What do you mean?"

Harry shook his head.

"You don't want to know, trust me, Damien."

"No, I do," he argued, "tell me what happened? All of it."

But Harry stayed silent, looking away from Damien, fists still clenched into tight balls.

"Please, Harry," Damien whispered, "don't keep me in the dark. Tell me, what happened?"

Harry looked over at him with pained eyes.

"I ran away when I was four," Harry repeated, his voice quieter but still hoarse, "figure it out."

Damien's eyes narrowed in confusion, but it wasn't for long. He put what Harry had said these last few minutes together and came to the gut-wrenching conclusion, one that made his breath hitch in his chest and his eyes widen with horror.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head, "no, they...you...you can't think...they would never h-hurt you-"

"I don't _think_ that they hurt me, I _know_ that they did!" Harry erupted, "I remember _everything, _everything, Damien! Every punch, every kick, every slap, every _fucking_ word of theirs is drilled into my head! I lived that nightmare over and over again, until I had to cast those memories away! I took them out of my mind, so that they wouldn't haunt me when I slept! That's what they did to me. Not only did your mum and dad _torture_ me when I was a kid, they continued to hurt me even when I was away from them! There, Damien, I told you! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Harry was breathing heavily, unshed tears glistened in his eyes. But Damien's tears were slowly trekking down his cheeks. His hand was still resting on Harry's knees but it had clenched into a fist. It took all of Damien's strength to speak without his voice breaking.

"Harry..." he shook his head, "they couldn't have...they could never hurt you. Not the mum and dad I know-"

"The parents you have are very different to the ones I had," Harry cut him off, "they seem to love you, actually give two shits about you." he gave a pained smirk, "can't say they did the same for me."

Damien didn't argue back. He knew it was useless. Harry wasn't going to listen. Then, something came to Damien, a ray of light in the darkness that was clouding his mind. He quickly sat up, his hands came to rest on top of Harry's bound hands.

"Fine, Harry," he started, "I'm not going to argue with you. If you say that you remember what..." he faltered, "what mum and dad...did to you, then...then okay, I believe you." he met the bloodshot green eyes head on, "but I just want to ask one question." he licked his lips, willing his thunderous heart to slow down, "you said that you remember everything that happened to you? That you ran away from home when you were four years old, right?"

Harry nodded, keeping his eyes focused on Damien.

"If that's true," Damien continued, "then how come you don't remember me?"

Harry's brow knitted with confusion, as if he didn't understand the question.

"I'm three years younger than you." Damien explained, "so if you were four years old when you ran away, that would make me around one years old. If you remember everything that happened to you, then surely you would remember me as well, yet when we met for the first time, at the Headquarters, you were shocked that you had a brother."

His question hit the mark as Harry's eyes widened and the look of genuine shock flitted across his face.

"Why don't you remember me?" Damien pushed, "think about it, Harry? It doesn't add up, doesn't make sense."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but his voice was drowned out by the sudden blast outside. Damien whipped his head around to stare at the magically placed windows in the dungeons. He met Harry's eyes before getting up and hurrying to the window, but all he could make out was the dark grounds.

"I can't see anythi-" Damien was cut off when he saw the blur of green soar into the air. It burst into the form witches and wizards had learned to fear; the Dark Mark. Damien had to crane his neck to make out part of the skull with the horrid snake coming out of it's mouth. "Oh God!" he gasped.

Harry looked up at the wall, to see the clock hanging adjacent to him, almost in mockery of his helplessness. The clock had struck eight.

"They're here." Harry breathed, straining against the ropes.

Damien turned around, staring at him.

"You _knew?_" he asked, "you knew they were coming?"

Harry looked desperately at the door.

"Damien, I need you to do something," Harry said, ignoring his question, "go to Draco and tell him to send the signal. He has to stop the Death Eaters. He'll know what to do."

But Damien was in shock,. His mind could only focus on one thing.

"How can Death Eaters be here?" he asked, "Hogwarts is too well protected."

"Nothing can be protected forever." Harry replied. "Go, Damien, please."

Damien stared at Harry.

"They're here for you?" he asked.

Harry fell quiet.

"I was supposed to go home today." he admitted.

"That's why you attacked dad," Damien realised, "you thought you would escape by tonight."

Harry didn't reply, but his hands twisted against the ropes again, instinctively trying to free himself. All it did was rub his skin raw, almost to the point of bleeding.

Damien seemed lost for a moment. His gaze flitted to the window, his ears picked up the sound of a terrible battle starting outside. He could almost make out the names of the curses and the whiz of spells bouncing from Death Eaters to Aurors and vice versa. He looked over at Harry, his eyes roamed over him, before he straightened up, coming to a decision. He stepped forward, coming to kneel before Harry again. His hands quickly began tugging at the ropes that were keeping his brother restrained to the chair. He freed one hand before reaching for the other.

"What-what are you doing?" Harry asked, so shocked he remained seated, just staring at Damien as he undid the ropes restraining his legs.

"You need to leave," Damien said, speaking without looking at him, "you heard dad? After what you did to him and after this," he looked up at the window, "they'll send you to Azkaban." his voice shook at the name of the prison. He pulled away the last of the ropes and stood up.

Harry pulled at the rope around his waist, tugging it away and stood up. He stared at Damien, unable to comprehend what the boy had just done for him.

"You don't know what you're doing," he warned, "if they find out you helped me escape, they'll turn on you. You could end up in Azkaban."

Damien blanched at the name but stubbornly shook his head.

"They won't," he said, "go, before they come back." he urged.

Harry looked at the door but made no move towards it. He looked back at Damien.

"You realise what you're doing, don't you? I tried to kill James Potter. I'll try again until I succeed."

Damien flinched at the word 'kill' but bravely lifted his gaze to stare at Harry.

"You're my brother," he said, a phrase he had repeated over and over again in the last four months, "I would rather have you away from here and safe, than in Azkaban." he met Harry's green eyes, "but if you try to harm mum or dad again, you're going to have to kill me first." he stated. "I'm not going to let anything happen to them, not while I'm still alive."

Harry smiled at Damien. Not in his usual smirk-like-smile, but a genuine one.

"Typical Gryffindor." he said, playfully pushing Damien.

Damien managed a weak smile back.

"And damn proud of it."

Screams echoed from outside, gaining both boy's attention. Harry turned towards the door, but stopped and turned around to face Damien one last time.

"Stay inside Hogwarts. They can't come inside."

Damien nodded at him, his eyes brimming with tears.

Harry turned around, opened the door with a silent, wandless unlocking spell and walked out, leaving a broken Damien behind.

xxx

The majority of the student body rushed out of their respective dormitories at the sound of the battle going on outside. The prefects were trying to get their house mates back into the relative safety of the dorms but the truth was, they themselves had no idea, if being there was a safer option or not. The school gathered in the main hall, looking out of the windows, trembling and in some cases, crying at the sights and sounds of the fight outside. The sounds of Avada Kedavra and the accompanying flash of green light was enough to throw most children into full blown panic.

It was only when the Order members, still inside the castle arrived with most of the Professors in tow, that the students were ushered back to their dormitories, this time with strict warnings to stay inside. But of course, not everyone heed the warnings and as soon as the Aurors stepped outside to fight and the Professors moved away, the swarm of mostly upper years came back to the main hall, peeking out of the windows, watching the fight in abject horror.

One of these students, was Neville Longbottom, who was struggling with what he should do. He was the Chosen One, the one that had been trained under Albus Dumbledore's guidance. Should he go out and fight alongside the Aurors?

"Don't be foolish, Neville!" Hermione grabbed a hold of his arm, when he asked her the question, "you don't have anywhere near the adequate amount of training."

"You'll get yourself killed!" Parvati shrieked.

"Stay inside," Dean advised, looking like he was about to be sick, "don't even _think_ about going outside."

"But I can help." Neville insisted. "We have to help protect Hogwarts."

"They might be here for you!" Lavender said, hysterical with panic, "you'd be walking straight into their trap!"

Hermione shared a terrified look with Ginny and Ron, They knew who the Death Eaters were here for, and it wasn't Neville.

xxx

Harry ran through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts dungeons. He had _fucked_ up, royally. He was supposed to be outside, waiting on the grounds at eight, not trapped in the dungeons, awaiting the one way trip to Azkaban.

He carried on running, not allowing himself to fume in self hate, not just yet. He had to keep his wits about him and maybe, just maybe, he would get out of here and go back home. He reached the stairs that led him to the main floor and Harry began to climb gratefully.

He pushed open the door and stepped out. So far, so good. He hadn't encountered any Professors or Aurors, yet. He stepped forward, as quietly as he could. He turned the corner and came to a halt, staring at the two Order members that were stationed at the end of the long corridor, which spilled out into the main hall.

The two men turned at the sound of Harry, wands already out, perspiration on their foreheads. They were clearly already nervous about the battle going on outside. They weren't looking forward to a duel indoors.

Harry didn't have a wand. The wand, given by Potter, was still tucked under his pillow. But even if he had that useless stick with him, it would no nothing to serve him. Harry flexed his fingers as he stepped closer. He didn't need a wand. He could take care of these Order members on his own.

"Stop!" one of the men shouted, wand aimed at Harry's chest. "hands up, drop to your knees!"

"I don't think so." Harry growled.

The other man also had his wand aimed at Harry, but he didn't bother shouting out any warnings, he chose to attack instead.

The 'Stupefy' curse came blindingly fast at Harry, but the boy stepped out of the way, still advancing on them. His fingers twisted in the air and two fireballs hovered proudly in his palms. Harry sent one at each, earning a satisfying yelp of fear from both. The Order members darted out of the path, but in their moment of disorientation, Harry's wandless spell caught them and they were blasted backwards into the walls. A pair of sickening thuds echoed in the corridor and both men collapsed to the ground, knocked unconscious.

Harry darted past them, running along the corridor, until he arrived in the main hall. He skidded to a sudden stop, staring in shock at the large gathering of students in the hall. Every single student turned around to stare at him.

xxx

Bella was getting anxious. They had dropped the wards and came onto the grounds at exactly eight pm. But the weakening of the wards would only hold for a total of twelve minutes. Twelve minutes. That's all they had, and they had already used seven minutes. But still, there was no sight of Harry. Draco was supposed to send him the message, to be on the grounds at eight. She told herself Draco must have messed up. He never relayed the message. That was the reason Harry wasn't here yet. That had to be it. There was no other explanation that she would accept.

"Where is he!" Nott yelled from beside her, having sent the killing curse at one of the Aurors.

"He's not here yet," Bella replied, sending a hex at the wizard, stupid enough to try and duel with her.

"They've got him trapped!" Nott cried, slightly out of breath, "he has to come out to us, we can't go in to get him. We only have five minutes-"

"Don't!" Bella hissed at him, "don't you dare!" her dark eyes burned furiously. "we're not leaving until we get him back. We either leave with our Dark Prince," her lips curled into a smirk, "or we don't leave at all." she turned around and struck the Auror with her killing curse, smiling as the Auror crumpled to the ground.

xxx

"Harry?" Parvati and Lavender hurried towards him, looking worried and concerned. "What? What happened to you?"

Harry was still dressed in Sirius' slightly baggy clothes. He knew, just from the pain alone, he must have an ugly bruise on the side of his forehead. He figured he must have hit it when Dumbledore knocked him out. Aside from that, he was out of breath and covered in a fine sheen of perspiration.

Harry ignored them and headed for the doors, his steps strong and purposeful.

"Whoa! Where you going?" Dean and Lee rushed towards him, hands pressed up against his front. "You can't go out there!"

"Get out of my way." Harry roughly pushed them aside and continued, much to the confusion of the surrounding students.

"Harry, what-?"

"Where are you going?"

"Are you mad? You can't go out there!"

"Potter!" a new voice halted Harry in his tracks. He turned around to see four Order members standing behind him, all with their wands out and trained on him.

Harry turned around to face them fully.

"Out of the way, move!" one of them motioned to the surrounding students, as all four hurried towards Harry.

The baffled students did as they were told, frowning and whispering their confusion out loud. Harry stood still, just watching as the four Order members came closer.

"On the floor, hand up, now!" the same Order member said, advancing on Harry, wand trembling in his hand.

"What-?" Angelina spluttered, "what are you doing?" she asked, but the man paid her no attention. All four were concentrating on the Dark Prince.

Harry stood where he was.

"Do it, now!" the man screamed.

Harry smiled. The man just gave away his fear. These were Order members, not all were Aurors. They didn't know how to deal with this sort of a situation and it showed in their nervous actions.

Harry slowly raised both hands in the air and dropped to his knees, to the astonishment of the surrounding students.

"Harry?"

"What's going on?"

"Leave him alone!"

Voices of the stunned and angry students behind him rose in volume, distracting the Order members. But all four came forward and surrounded the kneeling boy, shaky wands targeted at his head. The one that had shouted out the instructions came to stand directly in front of Harry, wand aimed at Harry's forehead. Smirking, Harry raised his head and stared at the man.

"Big mistake." he hissed.

His hand closed around the wand in the blink of an eye before Harry pulled back and one of his legs came out from under him, swinging with full force at the man's legs. Standing so close, the Order member had no chance of dodging the blow. He was knocked off his feet. Falling back, his wand was pulled from his grip, leaving it in Harry's hand. It all happened so fast, the other three Order members had no chance to react. By the time they got their wits about them, Harry had sprung to his feet, wand in hand.

A twist of his wand in a sweeping motion and all three Order members were knocked clean off their feet. They fell heavily to the floor, groaning and gasping, but they didn't stay on the ground for long.

Harry's 'Stupefy' caught one of the Order members, knocking them clean out. The one to his right fired three curses in quick succession. Harry twisted out of the way, making the students behind him scream and duck for cover. Harry sent his wandless spell at the man. The Order member was too busy watching the wand in Harry's hand to pay attention to anything else. Harry's silent spell caught him and threw him up in the air. The man screamed as he hit the roof and came plummeting down to hit the floor face first. He didn't move.

The students scrambled back, watching with disbelief as the remaining two men advanced on the sixteen year old boy, firing all sorts of curses at him. Harry flicked his wand and the blue shield burst all around him, covering him from head to foot. The shield absorbed the curses, much to the astonishment of the students and even the Order members. Not all the Order knew about Harry's exceptional shield.

A moment in which both Order members paused in their attack and Harry dropped his shield. He surprised the men by summoning both of them closer. He dropped his wand as both hands closed over one's throat, while he kicked out at the other one, throwing him to the floor. A well aimed punch to the head and the man in his grip was knocked out. Before the last one could get to his feet, Harry slammed his foot down on the man's front before punching him out cold.

Breathing heavily, Harry straightened up, his eyes darting from one unconscious Order member to the next, ensuring all of them were incapacitated. That was when he noticed the horror in the eyes of the surrounding students. They were staring at him, mouths open, eyes wide and unblinking. Harry's gaze stopped on Hermione and Ginny, who were staring at him with just as much shock as the rest.

xxx

Three minutes to go. Bella was now panicking. They had taken care of the Aurors and the guards outside, but there was still no sign of Harry. If he didn't make his way out of the castle in the next three minutes, they wouldn't be able to portkey out of here, as the wards would fire back up in all their powerful glory.

The Death Eaters with her were getting edgy, already wanting to leave, not willing to risk getting caught. The only thing keeping them rooted to the spot was the fear of what Voldemort would do to them, should they return without his dark heir. But what they feared just as much, was the appearance of the white haired wizard, that was powerful enough to end all of them in a single strike. And seeing that they were attacking his school, Dumbledore's appearance was expected any moment now.

Bella's dark eyes lifted to stare at the towering castle. She knew the only way Harry could be kept from coming outside was by one man and one man alone.

"Albus Dumbledore!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You want to fight? Come out and fight!" she taunted, "But let him go! He's not your enemy! We are!" she cried. "You let him go, Dumbledore!"

She threw back her head and screamed a long, desperate cry.

"HARRY!"

xxx

Everyone heard Bella's shout, including the assembled crowd in the main hall. Harry was startled at hearing her voice, so close, just past those doors. He felt his heart leap with both joy and fear. Joy that she was here and fear that she would get herself killed.

The sound of his name on Bella's lips made Harry dart forward. He passed the students who were now staring at him with nothing but horror and fear.

The students of Hogwarts understood now. Bella's cry and what they witnessed with their own eyes, the fact that Harry was fighting to go outside, added to the mystery that was Harry Potter, it all concluded to one thing; Harry Potter was the Dark Prince.

Boys that once extended their hands in friendship, cowered away from Harry. Girls that had once batted their eyes at him and fantasised about kissing him, now flinched in fear as he passed them. All of them moved away, scrambling to get out of his way as he headed to the doors.

He passed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny, without sparing them a glance. All Harry was concerned with, was passing through those doors and getting to Bella, so he could finally go home.

But one of the students stepped out from the crowd, blocking the doors, staring at Harry with bloodshot eyes. Harry came to a stop, his heart leaped in his chest, as he met Neville's eyes.

"It's _you?_" Neville's question rang in the hall, his voice broken and laced with pain.

Harry didn't answer.

Neville stepped forward.

"You?" he faltered, big brown eyes fixed on Harry, "you're the...the Dark Prince?"

Harry reared up his head at the title, standing tall.

"Get out of my way, Neville." Harry said, slowly advancing towards him.

"Or what?" Neville hissed, "you'll kill me? Like my parents?"

The surrounding students sucked in a breath, every eye on Harry or Neville.

Harry tensed, his fists clenched then unclenched. He smirked at Neville.

"No," he replied, "they died fighting. You won't get that chance."

Neville lost his battle to remain calm. He whipped out his wand but Harry was ready for him. A simple wave of his hand and Neville was thrown to the side, slamming into the suit of armour, decorating the corner of the hall. Neville's fall knocked the wand out of his hand. The students gasped and some cried out in shock, but no one moved from their spot.

Before Neville could get up, Harry was towering over him. His hands buried into the front of Neville's robes and Harry yanked him up.

"If you value your life, I suggest you keep a low profile, Longbottom!" he hissed, "I'm not particularly keen on wiping out entire families, so don't force my hand!"

He let go, throwing the boy back so he hit his head with a dull thud on the marble floors.

With a last glowering look at the petrified students, Harry turned around and headed for the doors, blasting them open at last and stepping outside.

xxx

James, Lily and Sirius were pulled from the penesive, just as the memory of a four year Harry leaving Godric's Hollow came to a finish. The three adults slammed to the ground, having being pulled quickly out. Before James could say a single word, the Headmaster had rushed over to him.

"We have to hurry, take Harry and go!" Dumbledore said as he ushered James to his feet.

"Dumbledore? What happened?" asked James and was surprised to hear his own voice tremble.

"Death Eaters! Hogwarts is under attack!" Dumbledore said, as he headed for the door, wand in hand.

"What?" Sirius and Lily both exclaimed.

"No, Harry!" James turned and ran to the door.

He wasn't going to let anyone, especially Voldemort's Death Eaters take his son away, not again. But before he could reach the door, there was a terrible scream from outside. Lily had already reached the window and was looking outside, horrified.

"No!" she screamed suddenly, "Harry! No!" she slammed a hand against the glass.

James and Sirius rushed to the window and what they saw, would haunt them for many nights to come.

There were countless Death Eaters on Hogwarts grounds, white masked men, standing over many prone bodies on the ground. But the sight that took away James' breath was of the messy haired boy, racing down the path, straight into the arms of the only female Death Eater.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood there, arms stretched wide open, like a dark and twisted version of a loving mother, waiting to be reunited with her long lost son. The moment Harry came to rest in her arms, Lily let out a chocked howl, tears that had yet not dried from the penesive burned furiously in her eyes.

James watched, horrified as Harry pulled away to stand before her and Bella's hand lifted immediately to caress the side of Harry's face. Her lips moved, obviously asking him something, most likely if he was okay. Harry nodded and Bella smiled. She took hold of his hand and James knew her other hand was reaching for a portkey.

"No!" he screamed and with one strike, he smashed the glass window and stuck his arm out, aiming his wand straight at Bella.

Harry looked up at the sound of the glass breaking, his burning gaze met James' and for the first time since meeting Harry, James understood the hate and anger directed at him.

James fired his curse, it flew out the tip of his wand and thundered towards Bella. But before it even got halfway towards her, Bella activated the portkey. With a smirk at James, Bella disappeared, taking Harry with her, back to Lord Voldemort.

xxx

Please review! Cheers!

NOTE: I incorporated Wetboy's RC request in this chapter. Hope that's okay! ;)


	39. Home

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Harry landed with a hard thump. Even before he fully straightened up, he knew where he was. The dizzying after-effects of the portkey couldn't mask the familiarity of the grounds, the scent in the air and the sheer sense of magic that sizzled around him. He was back home.

Harry peered through the darkness at the castle like manor, the home he had sorely missed. As soon as his head stopped spinning, he set off towards Riddle manor with long eager steps. Bella was by his side, hurrying to keep up. A moment later several pops rang through the air and Death Eaters apparated by Harry's side. Having completed their mission, they had no reason to stay and continue their attack on Hogwarts. The Death Eaters followed behind Harry and Bella, rejoicing loudly at their success, shooting out green sparks. Victory was theirs. They had walked boldly onto the grounds of Hogwarts and took back their Dark Prince, right from under Dumbledore's crooked nose. Their master was surely going to be pleased.

As Harry neared the manor, he noticed one lone Death Eater, waiting at the doors. Lucius Malfoy stood with his hands clasped behind him, head held high, grey eyes sharp and focused in his direction. Lucius wasn't wearing his mask, so Harry could see the relief pour in every line of his face when their eyes met. A smile, broad and uninhibited, spread across Lucius' face and he stepped aside to open the door. As Harry passed, Lucius effortlessly joined his side. Harry strode into the manor, with Lucius on one side and Bella on his other.

When Harry passed the main hall, the Death Eaters stationed inside fell to their knees, bowing before Harry. But Harry ignored them. All he wanted was to see his father. As he approached the Dark Lord's chamber, his scar began to throb. But Harry had enough experience to know the pain was because his father was happy. _Excruciatingly_ happy.

Harry's steps faltered as the ache intensified, but he pushed on regardless. It had been four months since he last saw his father, no amount of pain was going to keep him back. As soon as Harry's shadow fell across the doors, they swung open, permitting access. Harry came to a sudden stop, Lucius and Bella halted too, the army of Death Eaters behind fell silent.

Lord Voldemort stood in the middle of the grand chamber, ruby red eyes sparkling but his expression was unreadable. Harry walked inside but stopped a few paces away. His heart was thumping heavily against his rib cage. It gave another painful lurch as his father's gaze roamed down his form before glancing up to meet his eyes.

Their eyes locked and Harry felt the nudge of Legilimency pushing against his mind. He allowed the connection, not that his feeble mind shields would be able to keep out Lord Voldemort. He didn't know what it was his father was looking for, but he apparently found it quick enough. Lord Voldemort's pull on his mind ceased but it left Harry reeling. His exhaustion was fast catching up with him, so much so that Harry could swear he could feel his stamina seep out of his very pores, leaving him barely able to stay standing on his feet.

A shadow fell over him and Harry looked up to find his father standing before him. Both hands rested on his shoulders and Harry felt the pain in his scar spike again. He barely bit back a cry.

But Voldemort was too distracted to note his joy was affecting his son. Seeing him back, alive and relatively unhurt, was overwhelming. The brief Legilimency proved he was in fact Harry and that he was still fiercely loyal to him. Dumbledore hadn't managed to get to him. His time away hadn't swayed Harry's allegiance. He was still his son through and through.

A smile graced the Dark Lord's face and his grip on Harry's shoulders tightened.

"Welcome back, Harry."

Despite the pain, Harry's face broke into a tired grin. But the smile on Voldemort's face slipped away, red eyes sharpening. His hand lifted from Harry's shoulder and reached out to his face. Long fingers lifted his chin up before tilting his face to the side. The other hand pushed Harry's hair away to examine the dark bruise on the side of his forehead. The expression on Voldemort's face was terrifying. Harry had to clench his jaw tight and squeeze his eyes shut, to deal with the sharp pain in his scar.

Voldemort pulled away, closing down his anger, blocking it and at once, Harry could feel the ache ebb away. He opened his eyes, blinking back the moistness the pain had brought on. Voldemort's gaze was still on Harry, but he gestured to the assembled crowd behind him. The curt two-fingered wave was simple enough to understand, _'Leave'._

Only once the doors were closed and only the two of them remained in the chamber, did the Dark Lord speak.

"Who struck you?" his voice trembled ever so slightly at the question, as if every ounce of his self restraint was not enough to mask his anger.

"No-one," Harry answered, "I must have hit something when Dumbledore knocked me out."

Voldemort stood tall at the mention of Dumbledore and Harry could feel, despite his father's valiant efforts, the spike of pain increasing in his scar.

"Dumbledore," Voldemort repeated, with a hiss, "I should have guessed. He's the only one who could've gotten the better of you," he stepped closer, "did he try Legilimency on you?"

It was the fear that had kept Voldemort up at nights. One worrying thought, amongst others, that gnawed at his insides. Harry's _Occlumency_ skills were not great. In fact, they were downright abysmal. No matter how much he had pushed, how hard he had been on the boy, Occlumency was the one thing Harry couldn't grip. When faced by a master Legilimens like Dumbledore, Harry wouldn't have stood a chance. If Dumbledore had forced his way into Harry's mind, he would've taken every last detail of Voldemort's plans, his location and the identities of all his Death Eaters. Which meant Voldemort had a lot of damage to control.

But Harry smiled and shook his head.

"He was under the impression that I would betray you and volunteer the information myself."

Voldemort smirked, even as relief washed over him.

"He is a fool to think my child would turn against me."

Harry only smiled in return, but his exhaustion was beginning to overwhelm him and Voldemort could see it. He stepped closer and gently placed both hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Go, rest," he instructed, "we will talk tomorrow."

Harry smiled gratefully.

"Yes, father."

Voldemort watched as Harry walked away, smiling to himself. He had done it. He had turned fate around and snatched back his heir from his enemy's clutches. He may not admit it to another living soul, but Voldemort had been worried. Harry had been with Dumbledore for four months. Four long months in the company of his birth parents. When Harry walked into his chamber, moments ago, Voldemort had a strange fear bubble in the pit of his stomach. It was just a moment, a fraction of a second, that had Voldemort fearing for Harry's loyalty. But in just the same amount of time, the Legilimency he performed wiped away all his fears. Harry was irrevocably faithful to him. The assurances he had taken in the early years of Harry's life, had paid off. Harry would never leave him. Harry would never choose any of the Potters over him.

He smiled again.

As he retired to his private chambers for the night, he mentally mapped out the plans for tomorrow. He knew what he was going to do first thing. After four months, he was going to sit down for breakfast with his son. Then he would talk to Harry about his experiences, about everything he went through. However brief his Legilimency had been, he had felt the pain Harry had gone through. He silently pledged a vow to himself. Whoever had hurt Harry, would pay dearly. No one got away with hurting his only son.

xxx

Hogwarts was in chaos. The students that had confined themselves inside their dormitories had rushed out, panicked and confused. The surviving members of the Order and Aurors were outside, separating the injured from the dead. Staff were ushering the students back into their dormitories, assuring them that all was well, that no student had been harmed but struggled to deny that a student had been taken by Death Eaters. They couldn't blatantly lie to the students. Afterall, they were likely to find out soon enough. The crowd that had stood and watched as Harry walked out the main doors and raced to the side of the Death Eaters, were going to tell the rest what they saw, no matter what they threatened.

Through the pandemonium, one man raced down the steps, looking desperately for his son. Having already checked the Gryffindor common room and dormitories, James Potter pushed his way through the crowd, searching for Damien. He took three steps at a time, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. He had already lost his eldest son to Voldemort tonight, he needed to see his youngest to stay sane.

"Damien? Damien?" James yelled, Lily and Sirius shouting the same behind him. But no matter which corridor they ran to, or which corner they turned, they couldn't find the thirteen year old anywhere.

"Ron!...Ron!" James caught sight of the red haired boy in the crowd, "where's Damien?" James asked, grabbing the boy by his robes.

Ron looked thrown by the trembling hands that held the front of his robes and the tear stained face that displayed such raw fear, it frightened him.

"I...I don't know," he shook his head, "I've not seen him...maybe he's in the common ro-"

"He's not there!" James let go, turning to run both hands through his hair, looking close to tears, "where could he be? He didn't run out, did he?"

Ron shook his head.

"No, I was here the whole time. Damy didn't come here and he definitely didn't go outside."

That was all James needed to hear. He took off, running in the opposite direction.

"James!"

He stopped, turning at Sirius' voice.

"The Dungeons!" Sirius said, before taking off towards the stairs leading to the lower grounds of the castle, where they had last left Harry. James ran after him, Lily close by his heels.

Just as they raced down the steps and turned the corner, they saw Damien, slowly making his way onwards. His head was lowered, each step forced forward, almost as if in pain. Relief flooded the distressed parents and they ran towards him.

"Damien!"

Tear filled hazel eyes looked up at them. James and Lily reached him and had the boy in a tight embrace.

"Thank God!" Lily breathed, "you're okay, thank God!"

"What were you doing down here?" James demanded.

But Damien simply shook his head, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I had to do it," he mumbled, "you understand right?" he looked up at James, "he…he wouldn't listen to me, he…he didn't believe me. I had to do it, I had no other choice."

James' alarm was mimicked by Lily and Sirius. They ushered Damien back the way he came, back to Lily's quarters. When they walked inside, James had to force himself not to look at the empty chair with the discarded ropes, coiled at it's feet. He shuddered at the thought of how he had treated Harry, feeding his mind more nightmares about his parents. He gave himself a mental shake, he couldn't think about that just yet. He had to focus on Damien. He sat his son down on the sofa and knelt in front of him as Lily and Sirius took a seat on either side.

"What happened?" James asked, keeping both hands on Damien's shoulders. He had to give him a little shake before repeating himself, "Damy? What happened?"

Damien looked up at James, eyes red rimmed and cheeks stained with tear tracks.

"I let him go." Damien said quietly, "I freed Harry."

James felt his heart plummet to his stomach.

"You did what?" he asked, horrified, "why? What were you thinking?" his grip tightened around Damien. "You let him go so he could go back to Voldemort? Why! Why would you do that?"

"Because you were going to send him to Azkaban." Damien replied. James let go of him and sat back, stunned. "I didn't want Harry to go to jail," Damien said, shaking his head, "I know that he tried to hurt you, but-but Harry, he...he thinks that he ran away from home. He doesn't know the truth. And no matter what I said, Harry wouldn't believe me. I didn't have enough time to convince him, the Death Eaters arrived outside and I knew Harry would have to pay for that," he dropped his gaze to the floor, "so I let him go, to save him."

Lily reached over and gently, she turned Damien around so he could face her.

"How could you think we would let Harry go to Azkaban?" she asked, "don't you trust us to keep him safe?"

Damien's teary gaze lifted to her face.

"How can I?" he asked, "when dad's the one who threatened him?"

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"I heard him," Damien confessed, "I was here, under the invisibility cloak," he gestured to the discarded garment in one corner of the room, "I heard what you said to him, how you threatened him," he spoke directly to James now, "in your eyes, maybe Harry deserved it. He tried to...to kill you," Damien faltered, "but he's still my brother, and I couldn't stand back and let the Dementors take him."

James didn't say anything. His heart was breaking. He reached out and lovingly ran a hand through Damien's dark locks.

"I wasn't going to send him to Azkaban." he said, brokenly, "it was just an empty threat. There are no Dementors here. I got them removed weeks ago."

Damien's eyes widened and he stared at his dad.

"But...but you said you were going to get Professor Dumbledore to...to force his way into Harry's mind-"

"I was trying to scare him, so he would tell me why he attacked me," James explained. "but I know now, why he..." his heart skipped several beats as the memories he had seen in the penesive resurfaced. He bit down on his tongue and squeezed his eyes shut. "He thinks I hurt him," he whispered, "he thinks...me and your mum-"

"I know," Damien interrupted, "I know, dad, I know."

The tears were starting to burn afresh and no matter how hard Damien tried, they wouldn't stay away. He glanced up at James through tear-filled eyes to see something similar happening to him too. Damien reached out and James let the thirteen year old slide out of his seat and come into his arms. Damien sobbed against James' shoulder, hugging him fiercely.

"I'm sorry, dad, I'm sorry," he said in a muffled voice, racked with sobs, "I tried to tell him, I-I tried to make Harry see that you-you would never..." he couldn't say the word. His grip around his dad tightened, "he-he wouldn't listen to me. I couldn't convince him. He-he still thinks you hate him, that you-you didn't want him. I couldn't clear your name, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

James hushed him, fighting his own tears.

"It's not your job to clear my name, Damy," he consoled, "I'm going to do that. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to get Harry back. And I'm going to show him how much I love him. Don't worry, Damien, I'm going to bring our family together, no matter what."

xxx

A hour later and Damien was fast asleep. His emotional outburst had left him exhausted. James and Lily decided to keep Damien in their quarter tonight. The Gryffindor dormitories were going to be a tough place for Damien to be, especially tonight. Everyone would want answers and James didn't want Damien to be the one doing the explaining. That was his job, not his thirteen year old son's.

James tucked Damien into Lily's bed and left the room, closing the door as softly as he could. He walked back to the sofa in the main room, finding only Lily there. Sirius left to check on the damage left by the attack. He was worried about the casualties but promised he would check back in later on.

James sat down wearily next to his wife. Both wanted nothing more than to crawl into their beds and sleep until this nightmare was over. A part of James wished that all of this _was_ a nightmare. That he would wake up and find himself in his bed and Harry would still be here at Hogwarts with him. His gaze flitted to the chair, with the ropes still dangling over it and he closed his eyes.

He had unknowingly added fuel to Harry's fire of hatred. His mind went back to all the misgivings he had committed with Harry, realising now how his actions went hand-in-hand with Harry's childhood memories.

The very first time he had met Harry, while he was behind that silver mask, they had duelled and James had cut him, shed his own son's blood. Then, when the trap for the Dark Prince was set, James had been one of the four that had struck Harry, causing him to fall through two floors, injuring him greatly. At Nurmengard, when he had first sensed that Harry was under a misunderstanding, he had demanded Harry tell him what lies Voldemort had fed him. But that was just it, Voldemort never lied to him. He fabricated memories that Harry believed to be true. He cringed as he remembered their conversation;

_"What did he say to you? How did you end up with him and away from your real parents?" _

_"He didn't tell me anything." _

_"You're lying! Tell me what Voldemort told you happened?"_

_"I'm not the one lying." _

James let out a frustrated breath, reaching up to rub at his head, willing the pounding headache away.

"How could I have been this stupid?" he muttered, "why didn't I see it? Why didn't I work it out?"

Lily shook her head slowly, mentally berating herself too.

"He never hid the fact that he hated all of us," she said quietly, "but we just pushed it aside, not wanting to deal with it, hoping Harry would just snap out of it." she closed her eyes, still shaking her head, "how could we be so ignorant?"

James didn't have an answer. The last four months with Harry flashed in his mind, and at every fault, James hated himself more and more.

He was the one who put Harry through a window and then didn't have the sense of mind to check him for injuries. He remembered how Harry had looked at him when James had gone in to see him at the Headquarters.

_"Whoa! Harry! It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." _

But that was the thing, in Harry's memories all James ever did was hurt him. That was why Harry had reacted so violently. That was the reason he didn't let James or Lily near enough to touch him. That was why he pushed away any and all of their attempts at reaching out to him. They must have seemed so fake to Harry; their words, their actions, all of it must have seemed like a petty cover up.

_"Really? You lost me? Voldemort took me away, did he?" _

"_I can be like you. I can be a liar, a fake, I too can pretend." _

James grimaced and took off his glasses, leaning forward to rest, pressing the heel of both hands against his eyes. He fought the burn in them, willed himself to bite back the tears. He didn't deserve the satisfaction of weeping away his pain. He had failed to keep his family together. Harry had dropped plenty of hints, once even coming close to saying it out loud, but James didn't understand.

_"You'll do what? Hit me? Go ahead! I'm not afraid of you, not anymore."_

Why hadn't he pushed Harry to open up? Why had he accepted Harry's protests?

"I failed him," James said, his voice horribly weak, "I should have figured this out. I knew there was something wrong but I never-" he shook his head, willing his voice to stay strong, "I never thought...I never thought it was something like...like _this._" he wiped viciously at his eyes, angry at himself, angry at his tears that continued to trek down his cheeks.

Lily pulled James into her arms, into her warm comfortable embrace.

"It's not your fault," she said softly, "I was right here with you. I didn't pick up on anything either. I never, for even a wild moment, thought Harry believed something like this, that his own parents hated him...hurt him..." she rubbed at her wet cheek and sniffed back her tears. "We both failed, James, both of us let Harry down."

James sat in Lily's embrace for long silent minutes. His mind raced through more memories, delving deeper into the pit of his misery. That day in the Headquarters, when Damien had sneaked in to see Harry. That day Harry had let out so much, but neither he or Lily picked up on it. The way Harry had shielded Damien when he said Damien would be so sorry, for sneaking out. That should have struck them as odd.

_"Kids don't leave their homes unless they're forced to." _

He had basically said it out loud. Harry thought he had left his home, forced out by his parents' abusive treatment. He had told them, in clear plain words, but they hadn't understood.

"_And if all that doesn't teach him a lesson you could always throw him down from two floors above. Nothing like broken bones to teach you a lesson!" _

James felt his stomach churn, when he realised the words Harry spoke at the end were an echo of what he had seen in the penesive. The James Potter in Harry's memories used the same words when he broke Harry's arm.

It was too much. James got up, bolting out of Lily's arms and made it just in time to the toilet. He emptied what was in his stomach, retching violently. All the while, more of his errors swam in his mind and Harry's voice echoed in his ears.

_"Who are you trying to fool? Who is this drama for? There's no one here except you and me, so why don't you drop the act and for once, be honest!"_

_"You son-of-a-bitch! You want me to say it out loud? You make me sick."_

"_It's just you and me here. No one here for you to put on an act for, no one here to reveal your secret. So go on, tell me, why?"_

"_Look me in the eye, you son-of-a-bitch and tell me! What did I do that made you hate me? I was your son! God damn it! Why?"_

"_I made excuses for you, told myself you were a sick bastard, only capable of hurting others, that you didn't know any better. But I saw you with Damien and I saw how different you were with him. So I ask you again, Potter. Why? Why me?"_

_"You don't remember? How fortunate you are, not to have those memories haunt you. But I remember, Potter. I remember every single thing."_

James sat back, breathing erratically. He was trembling, beads of perspiration gathered on his forehead. James leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths but it was no use. The memory of his small three year old son, beaten mercilessly, came back to him and James finally gave in to his tumultuous emotions. He dropped his head into his hands and he cried. He sobbed, wanting to dispel the anguish inside him through hot tears. But all it did, was make him ache even more.

He told himself that he had only seen but a handful of these atrocious tortures and it left him so broken, but his young son had lived with _all_ these memories for _years_. How much torment, how much pain must this have caused Harry? He was only sixteen, for crying out loud. How was it that after enduring such agony, having such a torturous past, his Harry could still stand tall?

Lily knelt next to him, her hand on his shoulder.

"James?"

She was crying too. James could hear it in her voice.

"James, don't, please," she sobbed, "please...if you fall apart...then...then I...I can't-"

James pulled his hands away, turning his tear-stained face up to look at his wife. He reached for her, settling her down beside him. Both sat, sinking deeper into their misery as they recalled their missed opportunities.

Lily shut her eyes, leaning against James. She had spent the last fifteen years imagining a life with her eldest son, with Harry. Now that fate had given her the chance, she had completely blown it. Harry had been given to them and in the four months that he spent by their side, they managed to ignore all of his comments and strange behaviour, resulting in losing Harry all over again.

A knock sounded on the door to Lily's quarters. Both, James and Lily picked themselves up from the floor, wiping their faces dry. They trudged out of the bathroom and Lily went to answer the door.

Dumbledore stood at her threshold. He nodded at her, but the usual charm of the wizard was missing. There was no twinkle in his eye, no crooked smile on his lips.

"May I come in, Lily?" he asked, in a quiet and tired voice.

"Please." Lily stepped out of the way, gesturing for him to enter.

Dumbledore walked in, his blue gaze resting on James at once. For the first few moments, no one spoke. Dumbledore's stare lingered on James' face, no doubt picking out the red, puffy eyes and tears stained cheeks. He didn't say anything, didn't ask how he was, for he knew the answer. Instead, he gestured to the door leading to Lily's bedroom.

"I heard young Damien was missing," he said, "Sirius told me he was found down here. I wanted to check if he was okay."

James wasn't fooled.

"It's true, Dumbledore," he didn't have it in him to play games today. His strength had been wrung out of him, "Damien's the one who freed Harry."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I guessed as much."

"He was trying to save his brother," James explained, "he thought I was serious about sending Harry to Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I see," he dropped his gaze to the floor, "it's honourable, that he acted to help his brother-"

"Dumbledore, I know," James said, cutting him off, "I know what Damien did, it cost us dearly, believe me, I know." he said, "I lost Harry all over again, no one is angrier at Damien than me," he shook his head, "but he only did what he thought was right by his brother. I can't fight that."

"Neither can I." Dumbledore assured.

Both James and Lily let out breaths of relief. They didn't want Damien in any kind of trouble for what he had done.

"How bad is it?" Lily asked, "how many have fallen tonight?"

Dumbledore let out a tired, saddened sigh.

"Twelve casualties and four are gravely injured. They have been taken to St Mungo's."

James felt immensely guilty. The casualties had happened because of his son. The Death Eaters had come onto the grounds of Hogwarts, ready to kill anyone standing in their way to take away Harry. The fallen bodies could easily have been students. And all the while this was happening, James wasn't there to help.

"Do not hold yourself responsible," Dumbledore said, having read the guilt on his former student. "You both were fighting a different type of battle at the time, one that I wouldn't wish on anyone."

James and Lily managed, through sheer force of will, to not break down again.

"I can't believe..." Lily started, struggling to find the right words, "everyone knows how cruel Voldemort can be, but I never thought he would stoop to _this!_" pained emerald green eyes looked up at Dumbledore, "these...these memories, these _lies!_ He's filled Harry's head with them, just to make him hate us? Why? Just so he never comes back to us?"

"He can do what he likes," James said, "but he's not taking my son away from me. Fifteen years I've lived without my Harry, but that was because I believed him to be dead. I don't care what I have to do, I'm getting my son back." he stepped towards Dumbledore with great hope, "how difficult is it going to be to show Harry the memories are fake?" he asked, "it can't be that hard, right? I mean, there must be tell-tale signs that prove the memories are made up. You can prove that to Harry, can't you?"

Dumbledore remained silent. Something flitted past the aged wizard's face, an emotion that James couldn't name but it left Dumbledore looking weak and defeated.

"The memories aren't fake, James."

James stood still. His eyes were locked with Dumbledore but his peripheral vision caught Lily's reaction. She recoiled like someone had burned her.

"What?" she asked.

"The memories," Dumbledore turned to her, "they're not fake. They're real. Everything you saw in that penesive, it all happened, moments lived and experienced by young Harry."

James felt as if someone had hit him with a hammer. All the breath was knocked out of him. The only thing sustaining James so far, was the thought that the memories weren't real. They had never happened. Harry had not really been beaten and abused. He only _believed_ he had. That was hard enough to deal with, but at Dumbledore's words, his reassurance came crashing down. They were real. The memories were _real_. Harry had suffered that physical and mental abuse. His child had been at the mercy of Voldemort and this is what that monster did to him.

"When a memory is modified or created artificially, there are tell tale signs that show this." Dumbledore continued to explain, "while many wizards can't recognise them, I can see the difference. I'm afraid that the memories I have witnessed are all genuine. Harry has lived through all what you saw in the pensive tonight. My guess is that Voldemort had someone imitate you both and Sirius. Whether Voldemort himself was part of the memory, I don't know."

"Why?" James choked, "why would he do that?"

"Isn't it obvious, James?" Dumbledore asked, sadly, "not only has Voldemort made sure that Harry will never return to his rightful parents, he has planted a deep seated hatred for followers of the Light. He's made Harry believe that followers of the Light are just as heartless as Death Eaters. For Harry, Voldemort is his saviour. It makes Harry's loyalty to Voldemort much more understandable now."

"Saviour?" Lily questioned, "what do you mean?"

"Have you not seen that memory? When Harry meets Nagini and she leads him to Voldemort?"

Both parents recoiled in horror.

"Nagini?" Lily asked, "no, we didn't get that far."

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"I have looked further into the pensive. After Harry leaves home, he is found by Nagini, who leads him to Voldemort. It seems that Harry is a parselmouth."

Lily couldn't help the gasp that left her. James merely closed his eyes. He didn't have any fight left in him, not even to get angry or shocked anymore.

"I am again assuming, that this is something Voldemort passed onto Harry," Dumbledore continued, "of course, Harry thinks it's a rare gift that he posses from birth. Nagini speaks to Harry, who is lost and terrified. She leads Harry to Voldemort, who heals Harry's injuries. He then asks if Harry wishes to stay with him, as his child, since Voldemort can sense the potential of great power in him. Harry is only a frightened child and accepts Voldemort's invitation." Dumbledore met James' despaired gaze, "Voldemort broke Harry, just so that he could be the one to fix him. Harry believes Voldemort is responsible for the power and skill he has. Harry is grateful only to Voldemort. This way, Voldemort has ensured that Harry will never intentionally harm him, thus ensuring the Prophecy doesn't come to pass. If the only one that could vanquish him, becomes his shield, Voldemort becomes invincible."

"That sick son-of-a-bitch!" James spat, "I don't care what your Prophecy says, _I'm_ going to be the one that kills him!" James said, his fists clenched into tight, white knuckled balls, "I'm going to rip him apart for what he did! How dare he touch my little boy!"

Lily was suddenly by his side, trying to calm him.

"James, don't," she urged, "getting angry isn't going to do any good. We have to stay c-calm," she was struggling herself to remain just that, "don't focus on that bastard! Focus on our son, who is still in his clutches. Focus on how we're going to get him back, how we're going to show him the truth."

It worked. James felt a fraction of his pain ebb away, replaced by sheer determination.

"How do we show Harry the truth?" he asked, looking at Dumbledore, who sighed wearily.

"I don't know how or even if it's possible to prove these memories are manipulated," he replied, "since they're not modified, it's difficult to prove them as false."

"So, what are you saying? That all hope is lost?" James asked, "because if you are, then that's fine. You can give up on Harry, but I'm not going to. He's _my_ son and I don't care what I have to do, I'm going to make sure he learns the truth about his family! Make sure he finds out how he's being tricked!" he shook his head wildly, "I can't live knowing what Harry thinks I did to him. I may not be a very good father, since I obviously failed in helping Harry, but I'm not the monster Harry believes I am! So I don't care what I have to do, or what it costs me, I'm not going to rest until I make Harry see the truth!"

Silence rang in the room at the end of James' outburst. Dumbledore's calm blue eyes travelled from James to Lily, before locking on James again.

"I would never give up, on anyone," Dumbledore said, "and this is _Harry_ we're talking about."

"Okay, so what do we do?" James asked.

"Firstly, we have imminent problems that require attention," Dumbledore said, "we'll have to devise a plan for Harry's re-capture at a later date. I'm afraid that the consequences of tonight's actions are rather catastrophic." he adjusted his half moon glasses, before looking up at James and Lily, "the Minister will be arriving shortly. I fear he will not listen to reason this time."

James staggered a step back in shock. He had completely forgotten about the deal between Dumbledore and the Minister. Now that Harry had escaped and returned back to Lord Voldemort, the deal was over. The Minister would sentence Harry to 'Kiss-upon-capture'. There was no other alternative.

"Oh God!" Lily stumbled into a seat, one hand on her chest, the other covering her mouth. She too, had come to the same realisation.

They had lost Harry. Every Auror out there was going to be looking for him and now they knew exactly what he looked like. The silver mask won't help Harry anymore. Unless James got to Harry first, Harry was going to be taken by Dementors upon capture.

xxx

Harry pulled the cork out from the bottle before fishing out a few cotton balls from his bag. He held one against the mouth of the bottle and tilted it, soaking it with the potion. Glancing up, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He already looked much better; standing in his own bathroom, after having bathed under his own shower and changed into his own clothes.

It surprised even him, how much he missed trivial things; like his room, his books, his clothes, all his earthly possessions. He had stood grinning like an idiot at his toothbrush.

He shook his head at his own thoughts and looked up, focusing on the task at hand. He brushed back his wet hair, examining the dark purple bruise for the first time. It looked as bad as it was painful. There was a thin line of blood in the middle of the bruise, where the fall had cut open his skin.

He had just brought the antiseptic potion-soaked cotton ball closer when he heard the faint knock on his door.

He paused, straining to hear the sound of his door clicking open. Footsteps came closer, approaching the en suite. Bella appeared in his doorway, a box in her hands. She grinned at him.

"You're looking better already." she remarked.

Harry smirked back.

"A shower can do you wonders," he replied, "especially one you don't have to share with four other boys."

"At the same time?" Bella frowned, "Hogwarts really _has_ changed since I went there."

Harry flicked the wet cotton ball at her smirking face, which she effortlessly dodged.

"Cute, real cute." he remarked.

Bella walked inside and placed the box onto the bathroom cabinet before opening it.

"Sit." she instructed while she fished out a handful of supplies.

"I'm fine, I can handle this myself." Harry argued but Bella just gestured at him to sit, without looking away from her box. With a groan, Harry turned and pulled himself up to sit on top of the cabinet.

Bella uncapped a jar and moved closer to him. She pulled up his left sleeve, frowning deeply at the rope burns across his wrist. She worked in silence, coating his left wrist with the healing salve before reaching for his right. Harry watched her, reading the emotions as they flickered over her features. She was furious, the narrowed eyes told him as much. But she was also distressed, looking at the rope burns as if they were deep lacerations. Harry found himself smiling. If she had seen what he looked like after Moody had attacked him in Hogsmeade, Bella would have burned the village down to the ground.

"So," Harry started, "how have things been while I was away?"

That's what Bella needed, a distraction.

She glanced at him, still working on his right wrist.

"You're asking as if you expected everything to fall apart without you." she replied.

"I've got to admit, I was surprised everything is as I left it," Harry teased, "I guess Death Eaters aren't quite the imbeciles I thought them to be. They managed not to bring the manor down."

Bella raised an eyebrow, but the corners of her mouth perked up at the usual topic of banter between them.

"Death Eaters just saved your behind so I wouldn't be mouthing off about them if I were you." she said, wiping her fingers clean before screwing the cap back on the jar.

"I was handling it." Harry said, "I didn't need your rescue team to come blazing in."

Bella spilled some antiseptic potion across a thick pad of cotton wool.

"Yes, I see how well you were _handling_ it," she reached over and brushed his hair back, hissing at the sight of the bruise, "I shudder to think what state you would be in if you were struggling."

She wiped at the wound and Harry sucked in a breath, the cut stinging against the potion. Bella halted, dark eyes on Harry, watching the expression of pain on him. She slowed down, dabbing the wound with a gentler hand.

"You're too reckless." she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Bella pulled her hand away, discarding the pad for a fresh one.

"You got caught because you rushed head-on into a situation without thinking about it. I've told you time and time again, you don't risk yourself for anyone, other than the Dark Lord." she shook her head as she gave a last wipe at the wound and threw the pad away. "We almost lost you." she uncapped another smaller jar and scooped out the cream, "you have no idea what your father's been through these past months."

"Oh yeah, poor father, he must have been through hell," Harry mocked, "me? Oh no, I was enjoying myself."

Bella laughed lightly, brushing the unruly hair away from his forehead again.

"I thought his Highness was _handling_ it?"

Harry made a face but he didn't reply. They lapsed into silence, as Bella rubbed the cream into the bruise, smiling as it rapidly lightened in colour. She pulled away to wash her hands.

"So," Harry started again, "father missed me when I was away, huh?"

Bella wiped her hands dry and turned to look at him, capping the lid back onto the jar.

"Who said anything about missing you?" she teased, "we actually got so much work done. Not to mention how peaceful and quiet it was with you away." she jabbed a finger in his side playfully and Harry laughed. Bella's smile faded, "but if I'm honest, it was too quiet without you." she turned to him, "the Dark Lord wouldn't even come to this part of the manor, not wanting to come up and see your empty room." she dropped her gaze. "I've never seen him like that before."

Harry pulled himself off the cabinet and stood behind her. His hands came to rest on her shoulders and he turned her around. She looked up to see his green eyes lit with mischief.

"I told you he likes me more than you." he grinned.

Bella's eyebrows shot up and mouth dropped.

"Take that back!" she played along, "_I'm_ his number one."

"Yeah, number one Death Eater," he held his head up high, "I'm his son."

Bella growled at him.

"Technicalities," she muttered, but cast a scrutinising stare up and down his form, "do you have any other injuries?"

Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine."

Bella nodded.

"Okay, I'll pack this up then."

Harry paused, before holding out a hand, stopping her.

"Actually, there is something else, but you can't tell father," he watched her dark eyes narrow at him.

"Prince?" she asked, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry replied, "I just, I got hurt but if father finds out he'll get mad and I can really do without the headaches."

Bella regarded him closely.

"What happened?"

Harry took in a breath and pulled off his top. Bella's sharp gaze scanned his torso, but couldn't find any marks, half-healed bruises or anything.

"Promise me, Bella."

"Let me see and I'll decide." she replied curtly.

Harry sighed and turned around, revealing his back to her. He squeezed his eyes shut at the tense silence, imagining how horrified Bella must look right now. He felt her hands touch his back, sparking a jolt of pain to rush down his spine. He tensed, muffling his groan behind clenched teeth.

"Who did this?" she asked, quietly, which Harry knew meant she was ready to kill someone.

"No-one," he turned around to see her whole frame was taut with tension and anger, "I fell, it's not a big deal-"

"Big deal?" Bella hissed, "have you looked at your back?"

"Considering it's behind me, no, I haven't." Harry replied.

"Harry, so help me, if you try to belittle this!" Bella warned. "I will march you straight to Master."

"It's nothing," Harry said, "look, I fell okay. I was playing Quidditch and I fell from my broom."

Bella snapped her head up to stare at him.

"You were playing Quidditch?"

Harry nodded.

"I know, I know," he said, irritated, "just slap on some salve and forget about it, okay?"

But Bella was too busy staring at him. She shook her head.

"Since when did the boy who plays with blades, start playing with broomsticks?"

"Since he got captured and handed over to a nut-job who likes making people suffer humiliation."

Bella recoiled.

"Dumbledore forced you to play _Quidditch?_"

"No, not exactly," Harry brushed a hand through his hair, "look, just do something about it, okay! The damn thing's killing me."

Bella fell quiet. She reached back and grabbed the bruise healing salve and uncapped it again.

"Turn around." she instructed.

Harry did and Bella started applying a generous dose to the black and blue, bruised skin, tutting to herself.

"How did you fall off your broom?" she asked.

"I was reaching for the snitch-"

"Snitch?"

"Yeah, the Golden Snitch. It's a small ball that-"

"I know what a snitch is!" Bella snapped, "you were playing as a Seeker?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, closing his eyes as relief flooded down his pain-racked nerves, "don't tell father, okay?"

"I won't, but you better," she instructed, "he wants to know everything that happened, _everything_," she stressed, "even if it's how bad a seeker you are that you fell off your broom trying to catch a stupid snitch."

"Hey!" Harry turned around to glare at her, "I didn't fall because I was trying to catch the snitch," he defended, "I fell because of the pain in my scar that almost blinded me!"

Bella paused, her hand stopped in mid-air. She stared at Harry with frightened eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"My scar," Harry replied, "it hurt just as I was trying to finish the game. It was so bad, I couldn't see. Then my nose started bleeding and I-"

"Wait, what?" Bella put the jar down and turned to Harry, "your nose was bleeding?"

Harry realised he hadn't told his father or Bella about his odd nosebleeds yet.

"Yeah, it's really strange," he started, "I've started getting these nosebleeds when the pain peaks."

Bella was shaking her head at him.

"Your scar shouldn't have hurt while you were at Hogwarts?" she said.

"Well, it did." Harry replied, "and it happened at the worst possible times."

"But how can that be?" Bella asked, "your scar only peaks when you're physically near the Dark Lord. No matter how angry Lord Voldemort was, it shouldn't have affected you when you were so far away."

"I thought the same," Harry said, "but my scar hurt when I was at Nurmengard. I got the first nosebleed when I was pulled away to the Order headquarters," he shook his head at Bella's wide, surprised eyes, "don't get too excited. It's under the Fidelius charm and I don't know the actual location. I was portkeyed inside."

But Bella didn't look like she cared about that, not just now.

"I don't get it," she muttered, "your scar shouldn't hurt, not when you're so far away." she glanced up and noticed the pendant around Harry's neck, sitting proudly on his bare chest. "The Horcrux," she said, looking up at Harry with a smile, "you were suffering so much because of the Horcrux around your neck."

Harry's hand automatically shot up to the silver pendant.

"Of course," he breathed, "father's Horcrux!" he could have slapped himself for being so clueless. "It's got a piece of father's soul so when father got upset, I felt it as if I were near him because I was in fact near a _piece_ of him."

Bella smiled in relief too.

"You had me worried there." she said, lifting the jar again. She got to work on Harry's back.

Harry didn't say anything but his thoughts went back to the nosebleeds. Bella finished with the salve and turned to wash her hands, before packing up the supplies. Harry slipped on his top.

"Bella?"

"Hmm."

"What about the nosebleeds?"

Bella paused, her back to Harry. She straightened up, fitting the last jar back in the box, using the time to compose her features. She turned around with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably an intense reaction because of the Horcrux being so close to you and Master being so angry at your capture." she didn't quite meet his eyes, "but I think you should mention it to Master, when you speak to him. It's important that you tell him about the nosebleeds."

Harry nodded.

Bella was trying to be reassuring and calm but he had seen her reaction in the mirror. She looked worried.

The lies that Dumbledore and Potter had spewed only two days ago came back to Harry and his heart missed a beat. _'Your scar is not just a curse scar...that scar on your forehead is the mark Voldemort gave you and it's the reason that you're in pain...it's weakening you... the pain you feel in __your scar is only going to get worse, the longer you and Voldemort co exist together... either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'_

But Harry pushed the memory away. It was lies, nothing but lies. Bella was right, it was just a reaction to having the Horcrux around his neck, that's all.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and bid goodbye to Bella. He climbed into his bed and lay down. He was going to speak to his father tomorrow, about everything and he was going to ask him about the possible cause of the nosebleeds. His father would know what it meant. He would know how to make them stop.

Harry let out an exhausted sigh and turned to his side. In the last four months, he had not had a proper night's sleep; plagued by worrisome thoughts or recurring nightmares of his past with the Potters, Harry had barely managed a few hours of rest each night.

Now, back home, back in his own bed, Harry settled comfortably. Not even the thought of troubling nosebleeds could keep him awake. Before long, Harry was sleeping soundly, for the first time in four long months.

xxx


	40. Aftermath

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Forty**

Damien woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. He sat up in bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced around the neat and tidy room, a sharp contrast to the dorm room he shared with three other boys. He saw the framed photo of himself, posing with his mum and dad, taken a few years ago and he realised where he was. This was his mum's living quarters.

A moment of confusion swept over him. Why was he here and not in his dorm room? What had happened? Then, with a punch in the gut, it came back to him, the happenings of last night. Harry polyjuiced as Sirius, the attack on his dad, Harry captured and threatened by their dad, Death Eaters, the attack on Hogwarts...his breath caught in his chest at the memory of what he'd done. He had let Harry go, freed him so he could leave with the Death Eaters, back to the Dark Lord Voldemort.

He could see it in his mind's eye, the exact scene as it happened. Harry walking away, heading out the door and out of their lives forever. The way he halted next to the door and looked back at him, _'__Stay inside Hogwarts. They can't come inside.'_

The last words spoken to him by his brother. Damien knew, with gut-wrenching certainty, he was never going to see Harry again. His eyes burned but Damien forced himself to ignore it, to push the stinging tears back. He had cried enough yesterday. He still had a headache from it. He wasn't going to shed anymore tears. What good were they anyway?

He got out of the bed and headed to the door. Stepping out, he saw his mum and dad, awake and seated on the sofa. One look at them and it was abundantly clear; both of them had not slept last night.

James and Lily both turned to look at Damien, forced smiles on their tired, tear-stained faces.

"Morning." James greeted, quietly

"Morning." Damien replied, just as quietly.

"How'd you sleep?" Lily asked.

Damien shrugged.

"Okay, suppose."

James got up and walked over to him. He ran a hand over Damien's hair.

"It's going to be tough," he said, "but I want you to keep your focus on getting through today okay? Don't pay attention to what anyone says."

It suddenly hit Damien; the whole school knew what happened yesterday.

The secret that his mum and dad, the Ministry and Headmaster Dumbledore were trying to protect was now out in the open. Death Eaters came onto the grounds to take Harry to Lord Voldemort and he willingly went with them. Every student in Hogwarts must have worked it out; Harry is the Dark Prince.

"Oh, God," Damien groaned.

He hadn't even thought about that. He was too caught up in losing his brother, he hadn't even considered what the after-effect of yesterday's actions meant.

"It'll be okay," James comforted. "Just keep your head down, don't talk to anyone about yesterday and no matter what; don't tell _anyone_ that you let Harry out of this room."

Damien looked up into his dad's worried eyes. He nodded.

James smiled back, but it lacked it's usual charm. It seemed in the space of half a day, his dad had lost the ability to smile.

xxx

Damien had never before felt so uncomfortable in Hogwarts. His walk from his mum's quarters to the Great Hall felt painfully long and increasingly miserable. Students that he crossed along the way, stopped to stare at him. Whispers began following the Potter family as they defiantly walked along, trying their best to not take notice. But it was impossible not to.

Damien took in a deep breath as they approached the doors to the Great Hall. He knew that if walking here was difficult, what was waiting for them past those doors, was going to be excruciatingly painful. Grasping on the last remaining threads of his Gryffindor bravery, Damien walked into the Great Hall, right into the murmuring whispers.

Every eye turned to him and his parents. Looks of shock flitted past most faces. It seemed the majority had thought the Potters themselves had left Hogwarts last night. James and Lily walked Damien down the hall, holding their heads up as high as ones could with broken hearts.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked anxiously at Damien from their place at the Gryffindor table. Damien broke apart from his parents' comforting support and walked over to his friends. Ron and Ginny moved to either side so Damien could settle between them. Ginny reached out and held onto Damien's hand.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

Damien looked back at her. Not knowing how he should answer.

She nodded in understanding, her hand gripping his tightly.

Damien looked up as Hermione pushed a filled plate in front of him, with an encouraging smile. His gaze darted past her to the Slytherin table, where a blond-haired Draco Malfoy sat, smirking at him, grey eyes flashing in amusement. Damien looked down. He didn't have it in him to endure Draco's smug look of victory.

James and Lily took their respective seats, at the staff and Auror tables. The stares and whispers continued but the three Potters were ignoring it the best they could. Damien kept his head down, taking in his friends' quiet muttered support but not saying a word back.

The doors opened to a surprise visitor. Alastor, Mad-Eye, Moody walked into the hall. His wooden leg clunking loudly against the floor with each step. James stared at him, watching as his fellow colleague made his way up to the staff table, his magical and normal eyes fixed on the weary and tired looking Headmaster. Moody leaned down to whisper in Dumbledore's ear.

"The grounds are secure, the wards have been strengthened and are being monitored as we speak."

"Thank-you, Alastor." Dumbledore replied.

"You made a mistake sending me away," Moody growled, "if I had been here last night-"

"You would have been killed." Dumbledore interrupted.

"At least I would have taken most of them with me!" he replied. "I told you your trust in that snake was going to be your downfall," he reminded Dumbledore, "he got a chance to bite you and he took it."

"Thank you, Alastor," Dumbledore replied calmly, "your assistance is much appreciated, however, I think we can take it from here."

Moody slowly straightened up.

"Have it your way, Albus."

Before Moody could take a step away from the staff table, the main doors opened with a bang, startling the whole hall. Every eye turned to stare at the boy standing at the threshold, breathing heavily, as if he had been running.

Damien felt his insides twist at the sight of him. How could he have forgotten about Neville and what his reaction was going to be?

But Neville's stare was fixed only on the Headmaster. Angry, bloodshot brown eyes bore into the calm blue.

"_Why!_"

The single word was hissed and the echo of it rang in the hall.

"Neville," Dumbledore rose from his chair, "come, we should speak in private."

Neville stepped into the hallway, with both hands curled into fists.

"Answer me," he growled, "why? Why did you do this!"

The murmurs of the hall died down. Everyone was silent, so they could hear what the Chosen One had to say to his mentor.

"We have a lot to discuss," Dumbledore said, stepping down from the table, "come with me, we shall speak in my office-"

"No!" Neville roared, halting Dumbledore mid-step. "you will answer me now!" His usually soft brown eyes were tear-soaked, face was pale and hands were trembling. He didn't look just angry. It was far past that. His trust had been broken. He had been humiliated and by his mentor no less. "This was all your doing," he accused, "you brought _him_ here, in your school! You allowed him to stay here, instead of the prison he should've been rotting in!" his face crumbled, allowing everyone to see past the anger, "you put him in the same room as _me?_" he asked, with the pain of betrayal breaking his voice. "How could you?" he asked, "how could you watch quietly as I befriended him," his face twisted with rage, "befriended my parents' _murderer!_"

"Neville," Dumbledore stepped closer, "please try to understand-"

"What?" Neville asked, "what is it you want me to understand? Huh? Tell me why that _bastard_ wasn't thrown to the Dementors upon capture!"

Neville's gaze moved from Dumbledore to James and Lily. He glared at them and turned back to face Dumbledore.

"Is that it?" he asked, nodding his head in the Potters direction. "You saved that _Death Eater_ because you knew his parents?"

"No, Neville," Lily stood up, "it's not what you think."

"What is it then?" Neville screamed. "You betrayed me, sided with my enemy!" he accused Dumbledore, "tell me why?"

Dumbledore's gaze scanned the hall once, taking in the watching crowd, before he met Neville's eyes.

"Because Harry's the Chosen One."

Neville's eyes widened and he took a staggering step back. Gasps echoed around the hall, a mixture of shock and denial.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the Headmaster. He knew that couldn't possibly be true. Lord Voldemort would never bring up the one destined to destroy him, so why was Dumbledore lying?

"You know of the Prophecy," Dumbledore spoke directly to Neville, but his words were for everyone's benefit, so they all could understand why he protected the Dark Prince. "What you don't know, is that the Prophecy could apply to two boys. You and Harry Potter." Dumbledore's saddened blue eyes softened at the look on Neville's face, "Voldemort chose Harry. He took him away when he was but a mere one year old child. We all thought he had killed him, which is why everyone worked to protect you. But the truth is, for his own purposes, Voldemort didn't kill Harry. He brought him up, brainwashed him to go against us, his family and his friends. Harry is the Chosen One. He is destined to bring about the end of Voldemort and that is why he wasn't given over to the Dementors."

Neville's lip curled with disgust.

"You only saved his life so you could use him?"

"Neville-"

"No!" Neville stepped back, out of Dumbledore's reach, "it doesn't matter what you _think_ is supposed to happen! I don't care if he's the Chosen One or if he's going to bring about the end of Voldemort!" he spat, "he killed my parents. He _tortured_ them, people that you claim were your friends-!"

"They were," Dumbledore replied, "Frank and Alice-"

"Don't!" Neville held up a hand, "you have no right to speak their names. Not after everything you've done to help their killer!" his eyes roamed over Dumbledore, hate filling them, "I've always done whatever you asked of me," he said, "after my mum and dad-" he paused, fighting back a sob, his hands curled tighter to keep in control, "after them, you were the one I came to when I needed guidance," he shook his head, "and you betrayed me." his gaze scanned over the staff, still seated at their table, "all of you betrayed me!" he yelled, "you all knew who he was, what he had done to me, and you went along with it." he turned his head towards the Gryffindor table, seeking out Damien, "and you," he said, "did you know too?"

Damien stood up.

"Neville, I'm so sorry-"

"Did you?" Neville started, darting towards him, "did you know the truth about your _brother?_"

Damien paused before nodding slightly.

"Yeah, I knew." he admitted.

Neville's face twisted into an expression of anger, so unadulterated, he bore hardly any resemblance to the kind, sweet-natured Neville.

"How could you?" he asked, "you were my friend? I've always looked out for you!"

"Neville, I-"

"Shut up!" a violent shove and Damien was pushed backwards.

James shot out of his chair and was halfway across the hall. But it was Ron who stood up and pulled Damien behind him, facing Neville.

"Leave him alone," Ron warned, "Damien's got nothing to do with any of this."

"You're siding with him?" Neville asked, pointing a finger at Damien, "after what he did to me?"

"What was he supposed to do?" Ron asked angrily, "that's his brother! Did you really expect Damy to rat on him?"

Neville stopped but his glare never left Damien.

"I expected him to be my friend." he said quietly.

"Neville, I-" Damien started.

But Neville turned away and headed for the doors.

"Neville, we must talk-" Dumbledore said.

"You know what?" Neville turned to him, "why don't you go find the _Chosen One _and talk to him?" he spat, "I'm done!" he glared at Damien and Ron, "with all of you!"

He turned and thundered out.

"I'll make sure he gets home." Moody assured Dumbledore before following Neville out the doors.

The hall was left in an awkward and heavy silence at Neville's departure. At the Slytherin table, Draco was left wondering exactly what was going on. The story Dumbledore just told everyone was nothing but lies. Harry had told him what had happened. His parents abused him, hurt him to the point that he feared for his life. Harry ran away from home when he was four years old. The proof was stored in Harry's pensieve.

Draco looked up at the Headmaster as he dejectedly walked back to sit at the staff table. Why was Dumbledore lying? Draco's gaze darted to the miserable looking James and Lily Potter. His gaze narrowed at their red-rimmed eyes. Why did they look genuinely upset? Was it because they had lost the one they thought would lead them to Lord Voldemort? Or was it because they had lost their son?

Draco's appetite withered away as he sat pondering the answer to his questions. Finally, he pushed the plate away and stood up. Breakfast had been officially ruined.

xxx

Breakfast in Riddle Manor was an excuse for celebration this morning. After four months, both the Dark Lord and his Dark Prince sat down to the first meal of the day. There was so much food, the table was practically groaning in protest. Harry helped himself, twice. Lord Voldemort sat back with his tea, sneaking glances at the sixteen year old from above the rim of his cup.

"How did you sleep?" he finally asked.

"Like a rock," Harry replied, "I was out for the count."

"Hmm," Voldemort put down his cup, "were you exceptionally tired?"

Harry looked up at him, his fork forgotten mid-way.

"Yeah, fighting Aurors and escaping from Hogwarts demands a certain amount of stamina."

Voldemort smiled, lifting up his cup again. He was loathed to admit it, but he had missed his son's sarcasm.

"I meant, was it _just_ because you were tired or was your fatigue due to other...reasoning?"

Harry understood what his father meant.

"No," he replied, "they didn't do anything like that."

"I wouldn't expect the ever-righteous 'Leader of the Light' to use sleep deprivation as a tool, but," he took a sip, "one should never underestimate the enemy."

Harry smirked but dropped his head, focusing on his food.

Voldemort sipped at his tea and for the next few minutes, simply sat back and watched his son. He would never admit it out loud, but the last four months had been tortuously difficult without Harry. Voldemort was the one who preached to others how one should be self-independent, never rely on anyone else, be the only one you need. But without Harry, he had felt incomplete, like a big part of his life was missing. He told himself it was a simple case of habit. Harry had been in his life for fifteen years, his absence was going to be noticeable. He consoled himself that when he came to sit at the table, it was only a force of habit that had him wait for Harry to join, rather than a desire to see the boy sit across from him and enjoy the meal. It was an argument he couldn't even win with himself.

"We have a lot to discuss." he said.

Harry looked up and nodded, finishing his last mouthful.

"Actually," he started, reaching for his napkin, "truth is, there's not much to say." he settled back with his cup of tea. "I was portkeyed inside the Headquarters of the Order, so I don't have a location," he took a sip, "but I know it's Black's home. His family lived there, for generations it seems. Maybe Bella could help?"

Voldemort shook his head.

"If it's under the Fidelius Charm then Bella won't be able to give us the location, even if she knows it." Voldemort steeled himself. "What did Dumbledore say to you?"

Harry shrugged.

"He tried every trick in the book to get me to turn on you."

Harry settled the cup back on the table, afraid he might crush it. He had a habit of curling his hands into fists when he got angry and just mentioning Albus Dumbledore's name was enough to get him going.

"I need to know what lies he tried to feed you." Voldemort pushed.

Harry smirked.

"He tried everything," he replied, "he even got Potter to tell me that I was _taken_ from home." he shook his head with disdain.

"But, Potter knew what really happened," Voldemort played along, "didn't he realise you would know he was lying?"

"He didn't know I remembered what happened." Harry replied. "I was only four, he figured I was too stupid to remember how they all treated me."

Voldemort held back his grin.

"They're the ones that looked like fools then."

Harry offered a smile, but Voldemort could see how empty it was. He knew, full well, how upset Harry got when it came to his childhood, so he swiftly moved the conversation to other topics.

"I know about the Bartra they put on you." he said.

Harry looked up at him. He reached up to scratch at his forehead and Voldemort instantly shut down the spark of anger that was working it's way up inside him. The mere mention of that damned thing was enough to get him spitting with rage. But he had to control himself. Harry was in his company now and he wasn't going to give his heir headaches if he could help it.

"How often did they put that on you?" he asked, barely restraining his anger.

"It was just that one time." Harry replied.

"Really?" Voldemort asked.

"It was because of the Hogsmeade visit," Harry replied, "when I was in Hogwarts, they didn't feel the need to put one on."

Voldemort nodded.

"I guess that's something." he straightened up, "so you were somewhat...comfortable at Hogwarts?"

"If by comfortable you mean, being followed around by Aurors and harassed by the Order, then yeah, I was really comfortable."

They fell into a strained silence.

"Which ones?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes gleaming with anger. "Give me the names of all the Aurors and Order members with you at Hogwarts."

"Why?" Harry asked, trying his best to ignore the gradually escalating burn in his scar.

Voldemort smirked.

"They have lessons to learn."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Like the one you taught to Paul Jackson?"

Voldemort stilled. His annoyance peaked at the accusatory tone.

"I know you don't approve of such practises," he said, referring to the torture and murder of prisoners, "but in the case of Paul Jackson, I felt delivering a message to Dumbledore was necessary."

"That _necessity_ of yours, almost cost me my freedom," Harry returned, "the fly-over ban only came because you delivered Jackson at the doorstep of Hogwarts," Harry shook his head, "if you hadn't done that, Lucius would have sent over the portkey through Draco and I would have come home in the dead of the night, without all this drama of Death Eaters coming and attacking Hogwarts."

"Why are you bothered by the drama?" Voldemort asked. "How does it affect you?"

Harry looked up at him.

"It doesn't," he said, "I'm only pointing out how much simpler the escape could have been."

"That's not it," Voldemort said with a slow shake of his head, "you didn't want Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts, I can see it in your eyes."

"Fine," Harry breathed out, "I didn't want Death Eaters at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Because they're Death Eaters," Harry replied, "they wouldn't care who crossed their path, Order, Auror or child."

Voldemort smiled.

"Is that it?" he asked, "you were afraid they would strike a student?"

"Again, they're Death Eaters," Harry growled, "and I wasn't _afraid_. I'm not afraid of anything."

Voldemort chuckled.

"Stop showing me your Gryffindor side, Harry. It's very unattractive."

"Father, I'm serious," Harry said, "what you did with Jackson, it raised suspicion. Moody figured out exactly what was going on. Told me straight up he knew I was talking to someone in Slytherin who was using their _Death Eater_ father to get messages to you."

Voldemort's red eyes gleamed again, causing a painful prickle in Harry's scar.

"Ah, yes, Alastor Moody," he rolled the name on his tongue, "the one who put that Bartra on you. He's known to be exceptionally brutal against Death Eaters," he stared at Harry intently, "did he threaten you?"

Harry's hands clenched into fists, under the table.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"Answer the question, Harry."

"No," Harry spat, "he didn't do anything, alright?"

"Would you rather I do Legilimency and see for myself?"

"You know I hate that." Harry seethed.

"And you know if you're going to keep secrets from me, then I'll do what I want, regardless of how you feel about it."

Harry quietened down.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't go after him."

"Why?" Voldemort asked.

"Because I don't want you to," Harry replied, "in case you haven't noticed, father, I'm more than capable of handling my own fights. I don't need, nor do I want you to fight my battles."

His scar burned, so fiercely Harry had to bite down on his tongue. But he kept his hands stubbornly away, clenched under the table.

"Since when do you tell me which battles I can't fight?" Voldemort asked, beyond annoyed now.

"Why are you getting mad?" Harry asked with difficulty, "all I'm asking is for you to stay out of my fights."

"Your fights are my fights. When someone raises their wand at you, it's me they're attacking!" he snarled, "and I'll do what I want to protect myself." he got up, threw his napkin down and swept to the door.

"Father?" Harry turned, struggling to get up. His scar was on fire, the pain such it was blinding him, "Father! Father, wait!"

The overpowering smell of copper flooded his senses and Harry quickly reached up to his nose, feeling the wetness seep out of one nostril.

"Fuck!" he swore, vaguely making out the crimson stain on his fingers, through his fast blurring vision.

It was the muttered curse that made Voldemort stop and turn around, furious with the disrespect his heir was showing today. Harry never swore in front of him, _never_. But when the Dark Lord turned around, he found Harry doubled over, one hand on the back of the chair, the other held out before him, fingers stained with blood.

"Harry?" he hurried towards him, "Harry!"

He held onto Harry's shoulder and guided him to sit back down before kneeling before him. He lifted up Harry's lowered head, only to stare at the thick line of blood that was dripping down from his nose to his lips.

"Harry? What-?"

Harry's hands gripped at Voldemort's robes.

"F-father!" he gasped, "p-please, s-stop!"

Voldemort instantly clamped down on his anger, reigning it in. He repeated the mantra that he always used to calm himself down, but today it didn't seem to be working. Harry was still groaning in pain, doubled over in the chair, heels of both hands pressed into his forehead. The blood continued to leak from his nose, staining his lips and chin red. Drops fell to the floor, staining the expensive carpet.

It was a few minutes later, when Voldemort finally managed to completely lock his anger away that Harry's stifled cries eased into laboured breathing. Voldemort stood up and grabbed the nearest napkin, holding it out for Harry to take.

Wearily, Harry straightened up and took the napkin, wiping at his nose and chin, leaving behind dark smudges of blood.

"What happened to you?" Voldemort asked.

Harry took in a shuddering breath.

"Nosebleeds," he managed to force the word out, "they happen sometimes, when my...my scar hurts."

Voldemort sat down, staring at Harry.

"When did these start?"

"The day I was supposed to stand trial," Harry replied, "when I was taken to the Order Headquarters, my scar hurt, badly. My nose started bleeding because of it. Since then, it's happened a few times."

Voldemort remembered that day. He had never been more furious in his life. Harry had been taken by Potter, just mere seconds before he was about to portkey to safety.

"Has your scar hurt while you've been away from here?" Voldemort asked. He remembered Draco's letter that had hinted Harry was having headaches while at Hogwarts, but at that time, he was so focused on getting Harry back, he had ignored pretty much everything else.

"Yeah, it has, quite a few times actually," Harry smirked slightly, "Dumbledore came up with a great lie to explain it."

Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Dumbledore found out about your scar?"

"It's kinda hard to keep this a secret." Harry said, pointing to his blood smudged face.

Voldemort didn't look happy, but he kept an iron grip on his anger.

"What did he say?"

Harry shook his head, waving a hand.

"It's nothing. Utter rubbish really-"

"Harry?"

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, resting against it as he looked at his father.

"He told me that he knew my scar was a curse scar, but nosebleeds don't usually occur when curse scar's play up."

Voldemort nodded. Dumbledore always knew what he was talking about. He hated that about him.

"He..." Harry paused to glance at Voldemort before smiling, "it's absurd."

"I want to know, Harry."

"He said that... that I was the Chosen One, not Longbottom."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and smirked. But mentally he was cursing the old fool.

"Is that right?"

"I told you it was absurd." Harry repeated, "he told me that I was the one the Prophecy was about and that my scar was actually the _'mark'_ given to me by you and since _'__neither can live while the other survives' _ my scar hurting and the nosebleeds are signs that I'm...I don't know, dying or some crap like that."

Voldemort didn't say anything, but felt his insides freeze at Harry's words.

"He was just trying to scare me into turning against you." Harry continued, "all else failed so he cooked up this rubbish." he shook his head and reached down to pull out his pendant. "I spoke to Bella last night and she pointed out the Horcrux. I've been thinking the nosebleeds might be because of this," he suggested, "since it's got a piece of your soul, maybe my scar acts up just like it would if I were physically near you. And since I've got the thing around my neck, maybe that's why the pain is so intense it sets off nosebleeds."

Voldemort's scarlet gaze rested on the serpent pendant. He looked up into Harry's eyes and smiled tightly.

"Yes, it could be because of the Horcrux," he held out a hand, "take it off."

Harry suddenly tightened his grip around the pendant.

"What?"

"The Horcrux. You should take it off if it's causing discomfort."

Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm not taking it off," he argued, "you gave it to me and I'm keeping it," he met the red eyes head on. "You'll just have to learn to stay cool and calm."

Voldemort's lips lifted into a reluctant smile.

"Cool and calm?" he asked, "not a very good look for a Dark Lord."

Harry grinned.

"It's about time you changed your image." he teased.

Voldemort smiled shaking his head at Harry. His eyes rested on the pendant and his smile slipped away. He was fairly certain Harry's scar hurting while he was physically away from him couldn't be linked to the Horcrux. As for the nosebleeds, his heart skipped several beats just at the thought of them. He didn't want to admit, even to himself, how big a part the Prophecy could play in Harry's condition. But if that was the case, then he was going to find a way to stop it. He just had to find out exactly what was going on first.

His stare lifted to the dried smudges of blood on Harry's face. He had to find out fast.

xxx

There were three days left before the Christmas break, and those three days were the hardest seventy-two hours Damien had ever had. Everywhere he turned, people were talking about Harry. At mealtimes, during classes, at Quidditch practise, in the common rooms; the only topic was Harry as the Dark Prince. The whole of Hogwarts was up in arms about the Dark Prince being at Hogwarts all this time.

Damien was stared at, pointed at, whispered about, no matter where he went.

"_There he is! Damien Potter, the brother of the Dark Prince."_

It was all that followed him, like a horrible echo that refused to leave him.

To make matters worse, the Daily Prophet arrived every morning, bringing one devastating report after another.

The Ministry had taken swift action at the attack of Hogwarts, by outright lying. The Daily Prophet that arrived the first morning after the attack on Hogwarts, carried reports of an exclusive interview with Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge in which the Minister denied having any knowledge that Harry Potter was the Dark Prince.

"_I am deeply horrified that a deception of this magnitude has taken place," Minister Fudge was quoted as saying in his exclusive interview with the Daily Prophet. "How exactly this happened has still be to fully investigated, but it seems there has been a deliberate mix up. The prisoner currently under arrest was thought to be the Dark Prince, son and heir of You-Know-Who. But it seems he was just a decoy. The real Dark Prince was hiding at Hogwarts, without the Ministry's knowledge. I must stress this, the Ministry was not aware of Harry Potter's real identity. He was planted there by You-Know-Who, as a spy. It is deeply unsettling that this has happened, but I promise you, actions will be taken and Harry Potter will be apprehended."_

On the last day of Hogwarts, the Daily Prophet brought a report that took away every last bit of Damien's peace.

"_The Minister for Magic has made an announcement this morning, sealing the fate of the Dark Prince, son of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, with the most dreaded of sentences. The Dark Prince, also known as Harry James Potter, is to be Kissed Upon Capture. There are to be no..."_

Damien put down the paper and looked up at his mum and dad. They were reading the paper also, ashen-faced and distraught. Damien met his mum's terrified eyes and felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach. He could see it in her expression; there was nothing she could do to help Harry. There was nothing his dad could even do to save Harry. Every Auror in the Ministry, except for his dad, Sirius and Remus, were going to be out looking for Harry and the minute he was caught, he would be sentenced to the Dementors Kiss. No trial, no sentencing; no chance for survival.

xxx

The last night before Christmas break, the common rooms were noisy and loud, with everyone discussing the topic of the Dark Prince and the Headmaster's excuse given to Neville.

"There is no way _he_ could be the Chosen one!" Lavender said.

"Why would Dumbledore lie?" Angelina asked.

"He's obviously trying to save his own skin," Lee said, "he has to offer something better than the simple truth."

"Which is?" Parvati asked.

"It's obvious," Lee replied, "he brought the Dark Prince here because Hogwarts is the safest place. Even prisons don't have the security wards that we have."

"And we still get attacked by Death Eaters." Lavender muttered.

"It must be an inside job," Colin said, fearfully, "how else could the wards fall?"

"The wards didn't fall," Dean corrected, "they were weakened, temporarily."

"What does that matter?" Parvati asked, "point is, Death Eaters got onto our grounds. It's ridiculous that this was allowed to happen!"

"It only happened because Dumbledore brought him here." Lavender added.

"I can't believe Harry is the Dark Prince," Angelina said, shaking her head, "he seemed so...I don't know, normal."

"How many times did we talk about the Dark Prince?" Lee asked, "and the whole time, he was sitting right next to us."

"Oh God!" Colin croaked, "I said a lot of things I shouldn't have about the Dark Prince!"

"We all did, Colin." Dean consoled.

"What if he comes after me?" Colin asked, fearfully.

"Yeah, that's what he's gonna do," Angelina said, "risk getting captured again just to come wring your scrawny neck for badmouthing him."

"You never know," Lavender added, "he could do anything."

"I feel so bad for Neville," Seamus said, in a quiet voice, "he was always so nice to Harry. And to learn that he's the one who..." he trailed off, not able to finish. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, "this is so messed up."

"I know, poor Neville." Lavender whined.

Hermione and Ginny sat tight-lipped, ignoring the conversation the best they could. It was strangely infuriating how they all spoke about Harry, even though what they were saying was mostly the truth. Harry _was_ the Dark Prince. He _was_ untrustworthy and there really was no telling what he may do. But both Hermione and Ginny had seen a side to Harry that the rest hadn't. He had saved their lives from Daywalkers. He had spent his time at Hogwarts, quietly seething, but he never took it out on anyone, except that one time with Ron. It made it all that much harder for them to sit and listen to others talk badly about him. But it was better that it was them and not Damien who sat here, listening to what others had to say about his big brother. Ron had taken it upon himself to keep Damien out of the common room for as long as possible. But eventually, Damien had to return to his house dormitory, especially as he had to pack his belongings for going home tomorrow.

The portrait door opened and both Ron and Damien trailed inside. Every eye in the common room turned to stare at the thirteen year old. Hermione and Ginny sat up at the sight of him, but Ron waved a hand at them, gesturing that they were going to go straight up to the dormitory. They walked through the busy common room, heading for the stairs, while Hermione and Ginny packed up their bags, so they could follow.

"Hey, Damien!" called a third year, Jason McGinnis, "where have you been?"

Damien turned to him.

"I had to go see Professor Dumbledore."

"Was he giving you tips on how to hide your homicidal siblings?" Jason asked, "cause I don't think you need any lessons. You're pretty damn good at it."

A few sniggers broke across the otherwise silent room.

Damien turned away, too tired to fight with anyone. Ron only glared at Jason before following behind the younger boy.

"Why'd you do it?" a voice called out. Damien and Ron turned to see it was Seamus, "did Professor Dumbledore tell you to keep it a secret, or was it your parents?"

"It's none of your business, Seamus." Ron replied.

"No, I think it is my business," Seamus said, walking closer, "since _I'm_ the one who shared a room with that murderer!"

"Stop it," Damien said. Every time anyone referred to Harry as a murderer, it sent a spike of pain through Damien's heart, "he's not-"

"What? A murderer?" Seamus asked, "you're going to try and deny his crimes now?"

"No, I..." Damien struggled, "it's not...you don't understand, Harry's not..." he trailed off.

"What?" Seamus asked, "admit it, Damien. Your brother is a Death Eater!"

"Stop it, Seamus," Ron said, "that's enough."

"Why are you taking his side?" Seamus asked.

"Because I'm his friend." Ron answered, "and so were you lot, before you turned on him." he addressed the rest of the room.

"Yeah, because he lied to us," Seamus said, "he knew what his brother was and he didn't warn any of us."

"Warn you?" Damien asked, "for what? What did Harry do to you?" he looked around the room, "what did he do to any of you?" he asked. "You're all turning on him when he didn't do a single thing to hurt you-"

"What about what he did to Neville?" Seamus asked, "does that not count for anything?"

Damien's paled at the mention of Neville. He dropped his gaze.

"What you did to Neville, is unforgivable," Seamus went on, "you supported a murderer instead of a friend you've known all your life. And don't give me that rubbish about him being your brother! You don't know him, you've never lived a day with him! Your loyalty should have been with Neville, who you've known all you life!"

"That's enough, Seamus!" Ron snapped.

"No," Seamus snapped. He pointed a finger at Damien, "he knew the truth-"

"I knew the truth about Harry too," Ron said, "you got anything to say to me?"

Seamus stared at him, first in shock and then in disgust. He shook his head at him and stepped away, grabbed his bag and stalked out of the common room. Ron stared around the room with angry blue eyes.

"Anyone else got a problem with Damien?" he asked. No one said anything, but were throwing Ron dirty looks. "Good." Ron nodded. He grabbed a hold of Damien's arm and pulled him towards the stairs, "come on."

Hermione and Ginny got up and hurried after them, leaving the occupants to start gossiping again.

xxx

The masked men carefully deposited the numerous items onto the table and stepped back, falling to their knees.

"Here are your possessions, Dark Prince. We got everything from the Ministry's locker."

Harry stepped forward, his eyes roamed over his things, lying on the table. He lifted up the grubby-looking silver mask and held it in his hands. His identity was out in the open. There was no need for his silver mask now. Every Death Eater, from rank one to the inner circle, could see him. It was a decision, Lord Voldemort said he didn't necessarily like but it was out of his hands. The world knew who the Dark Prince was now, so why shouldn't the Death Eaters?

Harry looked through his things. His possessions that had been taken from him when he was in Nurmengard. His blades, his weapons, his small wooden box.

He lifted the box out and smiled, running a hand over it; a rectangular, deeply rich mahogany box with engravings etched in the centre. He had been too young to understand what the engravings meant when he first got the box, the first gift he had ever received. Now he recognised Slytherin's crest proudly displayed on the centre of the lid. He had kept the box, storing the picture book it held, on the shelf in his room. That was the actual gift, the book, but Harry couldn't discard the box. As soon as he learned how to, he shrunk the box and used it to keep a supply of vital potions, to take with him when he went out on assignments. He opened it, surprised it still held his potion vials. He placed the lid back on and slipped the box into his inner robes pocket.

He turned around to face the Death Eaters, noting the way they were fighting the instinct to stare at him. He smirked and glanced at his father, sitting in his high back chair. If their master wasn't in their presence, maybe they would give in and have a good look at him. But as their orders were to _'never look the Prince in the eyes'_, they could only kneel at his feet and stare at the floor.

"Everything's not here," Harry spoke to the men, "my wand is missing."

Both men looked up, fear in their eyes.

"Prince, we brought everything from the locker marked with your name-"

"Well, you didn't do a very good job, since my wand isn't here."

The men turned to Voldemort who was staring at them with cold cruel eyes.

"My Lord, we ransacked the Ministry. We took everything that was marked with the Prince's name, we left nothing behind."

"Are you calling my son a liar?" Voldemort asked.

The men shook their heads vehemently.

"No, my Lord! We could never disrespect him!"

Voldemort stood up and calmly, almost leisurely, made his way over to the Death Eaters.

"Such incompetence," he sighed.

"My Lord, no, please-"

"What's the point of having you undercover at the Ministry if you can't complete a simple assignment?" Voldemort asked.

"Master, please-"

Voldemort took aim with his wand, pointing at one's head as he whimpered and pleaded, while the other bowed low, head touching the marble floor and pleaded desperately for his life.

"Master! Please! Please!"

"Father, wait," Harry called, stopping him just as the incantation for the killing curse touched his tongue. Voldemort turned to look at Harry, "now that I think about it, these things were handed in from Nurmengard, but my wand wasn't with it. The Hit wizards had already handed it in earlier."

Voldemort pulled his hand back, making the Death Eater almost cry with relief.

"Was it not handed in at the Ministry?" Voldemort asked.

"It was, but not with this stuff," Harry said, "it must be stored separately."

"You couldn't have told me this before I almost killed him." Voldemort asked, gesturing to the whimpering man.

Harry shrugged.

"Not a big loss."

"True," Voldemort smirked at his men, "but it still would have been a waste."

Harry turned to the men.

"Did you bring the paperwork?"

The man shakily brought a file out of his robes pocket and offered it to Harry.

Harry took the file and opened it, sifting through the pages that detailed everything about his arrest. Voldemort gestured dismissal to his men, who hurried to kiss the hem of his robes and scrambled to their feet, bowing low in front of Harry before leaving.

Harry paid them no heed as he read through the file. He got to the page that listed what had happened to his wand. His brow furrowed and eyes narrowed as he read the few lines. He closed the file.

"He has my wand." he said with quiet fury.

"Who?" Voldemort asked.

Harry turned to him, green eyes alight with rage.

"James Potter."

Voldemort fell silent and just stared at Harry.

"It was there, stored in the Ministry's locker," Harry said, "but an entry shortly before the 1st of September states that Auror Potter took the wand as he was my..." Harry paused, visibly fighting to continue, "..._legal guardian._" he threw the file across the chamber. "_Fucker!_" he hissed under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay." Voldemort consoled.

"He has my wand!" Harry said, turning around to face him, "he's probably already snapped it!"

"He wouldn't dare." Voldemort replied.

Harry was shaking his head, taking to pace the floor, a habit that annoyed Voldemort to no end.

"It's not at the Ministry, Potter wouldn't take it with him to Hogwarts and as far as I know, he's not gone back to the Headquarters, so my wand can't be there," he came to a stop, "that means," he looked up at Voldemort, "it's...it's there..." he paused again, struggling to speak.

But Voldemort knew what he wanted to say.

Harry's wand was at Godric's Hollow.

xxx

Dumbledore was in serious trouble. Not only was he getting angry mail from concerned parents, wanting to know how Death Eaters managed to come onto Hogwarts grounds, but he was in a lot of trouble from the Ministry as well.

The Minister had been besides himself with anger. He accused Dumbledore of failing to hold up his end of the deal. As a result, he would be showing no mercy to Harry Potter. No matter what Dumbledore said, how strongly he quoted the Prophecy, or what he offered in return, Fudge was adamant that the only solution was the complete destruction of the Dark Prince.

Shortly before the students and staff left for Christmas break, Dumbledore called James to his office.

"I wanted to warn you," he said solemnly, "you and Sirius are going to be closely monitored, due to your relation with Harry. Fudge doesn't trust you with Harry's capture."

"At least part of Fudge's brain works," James replied, "I'm not going to destroy my own son."

"His orders are clear," Dumbledore said, "find Harry and administer the Dementor's Kiss upon capture. There's going to be no trial, no chance for a possible escape."

James swore under his breath.

"What does he think he's doing? That's a sixteen year old boy for Merlin's sake!"

"He doesn't care," Dumbledore replied, "his concern lies with what he can do to win back the public vote. Fudge knows that with the Dark Price caught and punished, he would earn everyone's trust again."

James shook his head.

"Then we have to make sure the Ministry doesn't get to Harry."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I have set up an Order meeting for the 27th. The Order has to know about Harry's pensieve."

James looked shocked.

"You're going to tell them about his memories?"

"They need to know, if they're to understand Harry's actions," Dumbledore leaned forward, long fingers hovered over the black and silver ring on his desk, "there is something else, I wanted to speak to you about," he started, "I have noticed an area inside the pensieve that is...closed off so to speak."

"Closed off?" James asked.

"I think it's locked by Harry, keeping some memories hidden."

James' brow furrowed.

"Why would he do that? The pensieve is his own private store," he thought for a moment, "maybe it's just a precautionary measure."

"Then he would lock all his memories." Dumbledore pointed out.

"That's right," James nodded, "then why would he only lock some?"

"That's what I've been wondering," Dumbledore said, "Harry's pensieve was transfigured into a ring. This ring was not something Harry created when he came to Hogwarts. He had this ring, _before_ he came to Hogwarts. The memories stored in here are not all about his childhood with the so-called Potters. There are many, many more memories in here that Harry has kept secret. But who is he hiding them from?" Dumbledore met James' eyes, "It's my guess that Harry's keeping them from Voldemort."

James' eyes widened.

"You've seen his loyalty," he said, "I don't think he would keep anything hidden from Voldemort."

"Truth is, we don't know what their relationship is like," Dumbledore replied, "Harry's loyalty makes sense, seeing what he believes happened to him. But we don't know how Voldemort brought Harry up, how strict he was, what he allowed or disallowed." he looked down at the ring. "I can work on the enchantments, try and unlock these memories so we can see what it is Harry wants to keep secret. But until then, there are over forty memories available. We should work through them, to piece together Harry's life with Voldemort."

"I don't think I can handle seeing him with that monster." James said.

"It's the only way we can get through to Harry," Dumbledore said, "we told Harry time and time again that Voldemort took him away from home when he was only a year old, but had we seen these memories, we would've learned that Harry remembers a different set of events." he looked sadly at James' defeated form, "we failed Harry because we underestimated the lies and deception of Voldemort. If we get to Harry again, we may only have one chance to make him see the truth and for that, we first need to learn what it is Harry remembers and see the life he has lived with Voldemort."

James nodded, clearly unhappy. He eyed the ring like it was a snake, about to leap up and bite him.

"When are we going in?" he asked.

Dumbledore lifted up the ring and slipped it on his finger.

"Not today," he assured, "today, you go home with your wife and son and try and relax."

James scoffed.

"Relax? Dumbledore I can barely close my eyes without remembering what I saw in there," he glanced hatefully at the ring before looking up at Dumbledore, "it haunts me, day and night and it will continue to do so until I get Harry back and convince him of the truth."

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"You will, James, you will," he said, "you will get Harry back and he will learn the truth. Lies are like containers thrown into a sea of truth. The sea may hide them for a short while, but sooner or later, the lies will rise to the surface, plain for all to see."

xxx

Christmas came and with it came more heartbreak for the Potters. They had assumed Harry was coming home to Godric's Hollow. They had made preparations for Harry's return but it was only the three Potters that came back to the empty house. None of them were in the mood to celebrate Christmas.

When Christmas day came, it was on a frosty day. Lily woke up to Molly's firecall, insisting they all came to the Burrow to celebrate Christmas. Lily politely refused but Molly was having none of it.

"You will come or I promise Lily Potter, I will personally come over and drag you through the fireplace."

"We're just not in the mood, Molly. Really, I appreciate your offer, but-"

"No buts!" Molly cut her off, but her face softened, "I may not know what you're going through, but I can imagine the heartbreak. What kind of a friend would I be if I left you hurting and on Christmas no less."

"Molly-"

"Think about Damien," Molly interrupted, "he should be with his friends, even just as a distraction for a couple of hours."

Lily finally gave in. Molly was right, it wasn't fair for Damien. She might want to wallow in her grief all day but she couldn't bear the thought of her thirteen year old son doing the same.

"Okay," she smiled, "we'll be over soon."

Molly smiled and pulled out of the green flames, leaving the fire to die out with a depressing hiss.

xxx

It was late in the evening when James and Lily came back home, after having spent Christmas day at the Burrow. Lily kicked off her shoes and sat down wearily. She hadn't even dressed up, she couldn't find it in herself to make the effort. James was the same. He sat down rubbing at his three day stubble.

"Do you think leaving Damien at the Burrow was a good idea?" Lily asked, regretting her decision already.

"I think Ron'll keep Damien distracted." James replied, "it's better for him to be with his friends, rather than sit here with us and be depressed."

Lily nodded, feeling guilty.

"We should make an effort around Damien, try and keep...positive."

James looked around at her.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "positive."

Lily reached over and rubbed at his shoulder.

"James."

But James only shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just...I can't find anything to hold onto. The only thing I can focus on is Harry and getting him back, to keep him safe from the Ministry and Voldemort." he shook his head, "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't get even a moment's peace until I have Harry back."

"I know," Lily said quietly, "I'm the same," she held onto his hand, "but our distress is affecting Damien too."

James nodded.

"Yeah, I know, I..." he took in a breath, "I'll try, I promise. When he comes home in a few days, I'll take him to a game, get his mind off things."

"Sounds good." Lily smiled.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Want some tea?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll make it." she made to get up but James held onto her hand.

"It's okay, you sit, I'll put the kettle on."

He got up and made it ten steps towards the kitchen when the front doorbell rang. James halted, turning to the other door.

"Who can that be?" Lily asked.

James had no idea. A faint thought crossed his mind. It may be Petunia, as it was usually Lily who went on Christmas day to visit her. But today she had stayed at the Burrow all day. Maybe Petunia had come to visit her instead? Even as he thought it, he disregarded it. Petunia wasn't the sort to make visits, not to this house in any case.

James crossed the threshold of the room and walked across the hall. He opened the door only to pause in absolute horror.

Crimson eyes glanced up at him and a cold, cruel smirk lit across the handsome face. Behind him, a crowd of at least thirty black robed men with white masks aimed their wands at James.

"Evening Potter," Voldemort greeted, "may I come in?"

xxx


	41. Fathers and their Sons

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Forty One**

Voldemort stepped across the threshold of Godric's Hollow, smirking in vicious amusement as James was pushed up against the wall by his Death Eaters. At least ten wands rested on James, before he was disarmed of his wand. The other twenty Death Eaters filled the narrow hallway before spilling into the rooms, ensuring there were no Aurors or Order members present. Lily was the only one they found.

Voldemort smiled when he saw the reaction Lily's surprised yell had on James. The hazel eyes burned with fury, darkening the anger already present. A snarl escaped him and he struggled against the Death Eaters' hold in panic.

"Leave her!" he yelled.

Voldemort chuckled.

"Relax, Potter," he glanced to the door leading to the living room, "there's no need to get so worked up."

Voldemort walked across the hallway and into the room to see his men had forced the red haired woman to her knees. Her wand lay on the coffee table, out of reach and completely useless. Voldemort walked over and picked it up, surveying it lightly.

"Handy things wands," he mocked, "should always keep them on you. Never know when you might need them."

His smirk faded when Lily raised her head to look at him. Her eyes almost made Voldemort drop the wand. The similarity was such, for a moment, it felt as if it were Harry staring up at him with terror.

Voldemort looked away.

He snapped the wand and threw it carelessly to the side. Lily's chocked cry of pain was lost in James' grunts as he was manhandled into the room. His legs were kicked from under him and James fell roughly to his knees. His head turned in Lily's direction at once. His gaze, wild with panic, darted all over her. Lily swallowed back her tears and nodded, signalling she was okay. James snarled at the men holding her.

"Get your hands off her!"

"There's no need." Voldemort signalled to his men who were holding both James and Lily.

The moment the Death Eaters let go, Lily and James scrambled to their feet and rushed to one another. James held Lily tightly in his arms as the Death Eaters surrounded them, wands aimed at their heads.

Voldemort made a show of walking around the room, stopping at the framed pictures on the mantle. He reached out and picked up the small picture of a baby Harry, smiling and giggling, trying to climb out of his cot. He looked around at the Potters to see them staring at him, in a mixture of terror and rage.

Smirking, Voldemort put the picture down and moved to the next one. A small, dark haired, hazel-eyed baby smiled up at him from Lily's arms. Another one had the hazel-eyed boy sitting on a small broomstick. The rest of the pictures were of the same boy, in various stages of his youth.

"You did a good job keeping him a secret," Voldemort said to James, "I didn't know about your son until a few years ago." his smirk deepened, "learned not to trust your friends with your secrets then?"

James took an actual step forward, tight fists by his side, mouth twisted into a snarl. It was Lily's hold that stopped him, before the Death Eaters could use the excuse to torture him. Voldemort only chuckled as he came towards them.

"Come now, _James_, don't be like that," he teased, "surely you can appreciate the humour?"

James didn't speak.

"Well, perhaps in a few years, you'll learn to laugh at the past," Voldemort said, "especially if your sanity has long left you by then." Leisurely, Voldemort walked to the sofa and sat down. He gestured to the sofa chair across from him. "Come, sit," he said to James, "we should talk."

James looked at him incredulously but didn't move. The next thing he knew, Lily was roughly jostled out of his arms by two Death Eaters.

"No!" James cried, trying to hold onto her, but several arms had latched onto Lily and him, pulling them apart.

"James!" Lily cried as she was dragged to one side of the room by the Death Eaters.

"No! Leave her!" James yelled.

A swift kick had James doubled over as two Death Eaters held him and a third stood infront. A brutal grip of his hair twisted his head up so James could stare at the masked face.

"When the Dark Lord tells you to sit. You _sit._" the man growled.

James' eyes narrowed.

"Avery." he breathed in recognition.

All he got in return was another blow, this time to the face, whipping his head to the side.

"No!" Lily cried, struggling to free herself, "leave him alone! Don't touch him!"

James was pulled so he could straighten up and then shoved towards the sofa chair. Voldemort was sitting calmly, watching the scene with a half-smile. He gestured to the seat again.

"Sit, Potter."

This time, when James hesitated, Lily was thrown to the floor and three wands aimed at her.

"Cruc-!"

"No!" James shouted, holding out his hands in surrender, "alright!" he looked back at Voldemort, "alright." he moved towards the offered seat and slowly, lowered himself into it.

Voldemort chuckled.

"See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" he asked.

James didn't reply. Never in his life did James think he could feel so uncomfortable in his own home. He looked around to see the Death Eater take a grip of Lily's hair and pull her to her knees. James had to force himself to stay in his seat. His blazing eyes locked with Voldemort's.

"Tell them to leave her alone," he said, speaking directly to Voldemort for the first time that night. "Whatever it is you're here to do, do it to me, leave Lily out of this."

"If you're a good enough host," Voldemort replied, "you may find all I'm here to do is talk, in which case, it will be only with you." his ruby gaze flickered to Lily, "I have no desire to speak to such filth."

Even whilst kneeling, hair in a vicious grip of the man standing behind her, Lily's teary-eyed glare had Voldemort thrown off guard. The face was Lily's but the eyes...the eyes were all Harry. Voldemort looked away, focusing on James, which of course didn't help either. James was the spitting image of Harry.

"Talk?" James asked, incredulously, "that's why you're here? Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

"Did you ever believe you would sit across from me in Godric's Hollow?" Voldemort asked, with such pleasure, it oozed out of each syllable.

James paused, staring at Voldemort through narrowed eyes.

"How did you break past my wards?"

"Break them?" Voldemort asked, "I didn't break them, James. It would have been a shame to destroy such powerful, well thought out wards." He leaned forward, smirking, "I was particularly impressed with your Blood Wards. Very thorough work."

James stilled, the colour drained from his face. The Blood Wards would allow anyone who shared his and Lily's bloodline into Godric's Hollow. Slowly, he glanced around the room, from one masked Death Eater to the next, looking for either messy hair or emerald green eyes from behind a mask.

Voldemort's dark chuckle brought his attention back.

"No, no," he shook his head, "Harry's not here," he smirked and relaxed back in his seat, "Harry wouldn't..." he paused to think of the right word, "approve of this," he waved a hand at the Death Eaters, "he has...shall we say...a different approach. He prefers to face his enemies one-to-one."

"It's called adhering to a moral code," James replied, "but what would _you_ know about that."

Voldemort held up a hand to stop several of his men from hexing James.

"He's young," he said, referring to Harry, "he has time to grow, to change approaches."

He pulled out a small vial from his pocket and held it up, showing James the thin glass tube with a few crimson drops staining the bottom. James knew, without a doubt, the blood was Harry's. It was how Voldemort used the Blood wards to get into Godric's Hollow.

"You had to bleed Harry to get here?" James asked, "you must have spun a great lie about why you needed his blood." his eyes grew harder, "afterall, you're great at telling lies."

Voldemort pocketed the vial once more,

"That's the thing about having an obedient son," he replied, "he will do your bidding and not even ask you once, _why?_"

James had to curl his hands into fists, they were trembling so badly.

"A lot of effort to get here," he said, forcing himself to keep his voice steady and free from rage, "it begs the question, why?"

A playful smile crossed Voldemort's lips.

"You have something Harry wants," he said, "and what Harry wants, Harry gets." he smirked again, eyes alight with amusement, "you know what it's like, James, you're a father too," he teased, "you give your child what he desires, no matter the...inconvenience."

James' nails dug so hard into his palms, they were drawing blood.

"You're _not_ his father." he hissed.

"Strange," Voldemort held the angry gaze with infuriating ease, "he refers to me as such."

"Because you stole him!" James spat. "You took him away from his rightful parents, from his home!"

"I did," Voldemort's confession halted James in surprise, "but that doesn't change anything. Harry is and will always be, _my_ son."

James shook his head.

"Harry's _my_ son!" he needed to say it, wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs. "He belongs with me!"

Voldemort smirked.

"Really?" he asked, "alright then," he leaned forward, "here's what we'll do," he started, red eyes gleaming, "we'll bring Harry, place him in the middle of the room. You take one corner and I'll take the other," his smirk deepened, "you call to him and I'll do the same. Whoever Harry goes to, will be his father."

"Make fun of it if you will," James said, "but you can't change the truth."

"Truth is what you make it," Voldemort said, "I hold the power, Potter. Harry will do what I command, regardless of the _truth_." he looked over at Lily and smirked. "If I were to command Harry to take that dirty mudblood's life, Harry would do it in the blink of an eye, all the while knowing the woman is his birth mother," he raised his head, "_that's_ the truth. Harry doesn't regard you as his family. I am his family. To me and only me, does his loyalty lie."

James shook his head.

"Say what you like," he said, "do what you will. Kill me today, kill my wife, burn down my home, but you can't change the fact that Harry is _my_ son," he stated, "have Harry take our lives. It won't change the truth that the blood Harry spills, would be his own. Do your dark magic and make Harry a part of your Slytherin bloodline. But everytime you look at him, it'll be my face you see. Stare into his eyes, it'll be his mother's green stare you'll meet." James allowed his lips to curve into a small smirk, "do what you want, Voldemort, Harry will always be a Potter."

Voldemort was no longer smiling. His red eyes were now burning and James knew he had incurred the wrath of the Dark Lord, but he didn't care. If he was going to die today he would take his last breath, still reminding Voldemort he was a fake. The only way he got Harry calling him 'father', was by lies and deceit.

When Voldemort spoke next, his words were measured and stiff.

"I had almost forgotten how foolish and brash you are, Potter," he said, "such disrespect can't go unpunished."

A simple gesture of his and the Death Eater holding Lily threw her to the floor with such brutality, it broke her nose.

"Crucio!" the Death Eater cried.

"NO!" James was up and out of his chair, darting towards his violently convulsing wife, but three Death Eaters blocked James, holding him back.

James thrashed wildly, screaming all the while staring at Lily as she twisted on the ground in sheer agony. He managed to pull an arm out of the Death Eater's grip and he swung around, catching one of the Death Eaters. The masked man grunted but his grip never faltered. Before James could deliver another blow, he was thrown to the floor and several Death Eaters had him pinned to the ground. James was now on the same level as Lily and twisting his head up, he could see her still convulsing under the torture curse.

"Stop! Stop!" he cried desperately, "leave her alone! Leave her you bastard!" he shouted at the masked man, holding the curse in place. "You want to exert your power? Do it to me, not a defenceless woman! Fight with a man, you fucking coward!"

But no matter what he said, how much he cursed and swore, the Death Eater kept torturing Lily. He only stopped when Voldemort gestured to him. Lily was left breathless, curled up on the floor, groaning in pain. Blood continued to flow from her broken nose, staining her lips and chin red.

James was in tears. He struggled with every muscle in his body, but he couldn't get out of the Death Eaters' grip. They kept him pinned to the floor, his arms pulled up behind him, with enough brute force, it almost dislocated his shoulders. Suddenly, he was pulled to his feet, forced to stand with his arms still held behind him.

By now, Voldemort had risen to his feet. He walked two steps closer to face James.

"Learn to hold your tongue," he warned, "or your wife will have hers ripped out."

James forced himself to stay silent.

"As entertaining as this is," Voldemort said, glancing once at Lily's trembling form, "I'm beginning to grow restless," he stared down at James, "give me what I want, and you may just live to see tomorrow."

"What is it you want?" James spat.

"Harry's wand," came the answer. "You have it and Harry wants it back."

James was stunned. He couldn't believe Lily was put through so much just for Harry's wand.

"I don't have it." came his instinctual answer.

"Don't play this game, Potter," Voldemort warned, "you're the one set to lose everything."

James halted, looking down at Lily again. He looked around at Voldemort and swallowed heavily.

"Fine," he ground out. "It's upstairs."

Voldemort clicked his fingers and two Death Eaters immediately took handfuls of Lily's hair and yanked her up to her feet.

James thrashed against the men holding him.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"Your wife can go get it." Voldemort replied.

"Let me," James said, "leave her alone. I'll go get it."

"No," Voldemort smirked again, "she'll go get it." he traced James' jawline with his wand, "you'll stay right here."

Lily was pushed on unsteady feet towards the door, the two Death Eaters behind her.

"Not that you're in any position," Voldemort called to her, halting Lily mid-step, "but try anything and you'll be picking pieces of your husband out of the carpet for a month."

Lily met James' eyes and gave a shaky nod. A shove from behind, and Lily disappeared out the door. James could do nothing but listen to Lily and the two Death Eaters make their way upstairs.

"There's a lesson in all this," Voldemort said, bringing James' attention back to him, "you shouldn't play with fire. You'll always get burned." he smirked and moved closer, resting the tip of his wand on James' chest, "you shouldn't have messed with things. If you had left Harry alone, if you had not planned to capture my Dark Prince, all this wouldn't have happened."

James' self-made promise not to speak, not to give the monster Voldemort another reason to hurt him and Lily, melted in the fiery rage that rose inside him.

"You're the one that started this," he hissed, "you tore apart my family! You took away my son! Do you really think I won't try to get him back?"

The amusement in the red eyes evaporated and a darkness filled them, one that made goosebumps erupt over James. The wand at his chest dug into the skin, biting into his flesh.

"Don't try anything you'll regret, Potter," Voldemort warned, "take my advice; leave things as they are. You try and take Harry away again, I'll burn your world to the ground!"

James halted, recognising the look lurking in those pitiless eyes and it sapped all of James' anger, leaving him in a state of disbelief.

"You don't want to lose him?" he asked, feeling the unbearable urge to voice his thoughts, "why? You obviously don't care about him? Is it because you don't want to lose a valiant soldier?"

"It's because I don't want fifteen years worth of effort to go to waste." Voldemort replied. He stepped closer, "understand one thing and understand it well, Potter," he said, "it fits my cause that Harry remains unharmed." his eyes burned suddenly and the wand pressed into James' chest began to heat up, "but if you try to take Harry away, or if you try to turn him against me, I swear on Salazar Slytherin himself, I will put Harry six feet under the ground than see him return to you."

James didn't say anything. His jaw was clenched tight, so he could bite back his cry of pain as the wand slowly burned him. The door opened and Lily reappeared, with the two Death Eaters in tow. In her hand, she held Harry's wand. Voldemort pulled his own back and crossed the room, taking the wand from Lily with a triumphant smile. He pocketed the eleven inches holly and phoenix cored wand before turning to Lily.

"Now, one last order of business and then I'll be on my way."

A nod of his and the Death Eaters behind Lily grabbed her, twisting her arms behind her back.

"What are you doing!?" James yelled, "you have what you came for!"

"I do," Voldemort replied, "but I can't just leave, can I?" he asked with a smirk. "When Lord Voldemort leaves, death lingers in his wake."

James struggled anew, not caring anymore if his arms did indeed twist out of their sockets. He wasn't going to stand back and watch Lily die.

"No!" he spat, "you said if you got what you came for, you would leave us alive!"

"No, I said I would leave _you_ alive," Voldemort corrected, "I didn't say anything about the mudblood."

He turned to face Lily, ignoring James' cries and violent thrashing to get free.

"Before I arrived here, I had already picked you as the one to die tonight," he told Lily in a quiet, deceivingly gentle voice, "I have to correct the natural order. Mudbloods aren't supposed to exist."

Lily, with her face still stained with blood, reared her head up, green eyes glaring.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it," she said, "these dramatic monologues are getting tedious."

For a reason no one understood, Voldemort smiled instead of getting angry.

"I would like to kill you," he said, "in fact, I think I would rather enjoy it," his hand gripped Lily's face and he tilted her chin up, "but I don't want to see the light leave those eyes." he told her quietly.

He pushed her away and stepped back.

"So I guess an alternative will have to be arranged." he turned to look at the pictures proudly displayed on the mantle before smirking back at Lily.

"Where's your boy?"

Lily's bravado melted and true fear gleamed in her eyes. Voldemort sensed James' increased struggle behind him and his panicked shouting got louder.

"No!" James yelled, "don't you dare!"

"Please!" Lily cried, "no, please don't-"

"Where is he?" Voldemort repeated.

"He's...he's not here!" she said.

"I already warned you not to play this game with me." Voldemort reminded.

"It's the truth!" James yelled from behind, "Damien's not here."

Voldemort turned to his men.

"There's no one else in the house, my Lord." one of them replied.

Voldemort looked over at James.

"Where have you sent him?"

"To the Headquarters," James lied, "the secret keeper is Dumbledore, so if you want the location, you'll have to ask him."

"Don't worry," Voldemort replied, "I will."

He turned back to the pictures at the mantle, ruby red eyes fixed on the smiling face of Damien.

"I guess I'll have to come back for young Potter another day."

"You want to kill someone?" James growled, "kill me! I'm your enemy, why take it out on others? Kill me, I'm right in front of you!"

Voldemort walked towards James.

"If I were to kill you, I would have done it long ago." he stared James in the eyes, a cruel smile on his lips, "but Harry wants to be the one that kills you. And like I already told you, what Harry wants, Harry gets."

Voldemort turned and walked away, gesturing to his men to leave with him.

"Until next time." he bid as he walked to the door.

The Death Eaters holding James and Lily threw them to the ground before hurrying out after the rest.

But James was too distracted to go after the Death Eaters.

"Lily!" he called, getting to his feet clumsily he staggered towards his wife, gathering her trembling, blood stained form into his arms.

Lily clutched at him, taking in shaky breaths.

They sat like that for long minutes, holding each other in their arms, getting to grips with the fact that both had survived Lord Voldemort.

xxx

Dumbledore made his way past the double doors, hurrying down the corridor to the room at the end. Healers and nurses stared at him in surprise but moved out of the way without speaking a word. It was not a common sight to see the ever calm and poised Albus Dumbledore, look so worried and upset.

Dumbledore hastily opened the door, without knocking, and entered the room. Lily was sitting up in bed. James sitting by her side, Sirius and Remus standing around them. All looked around at Dumbledore.

"James, Lily," Dumbledore hurried to their side. "Is it true?"

Lily, looking rather pale, nodded her head.

"He left both of you?" Dumbledore asked, confused with Voldemort uncharacteristic generosity in not murdering anyone.

"He wanted to kill," James spoke in a hoarse voice, "but he didn't find him in the house."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, a hand came up to his rub at his brow.

"James," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"If Damien was home," Lily shook her head, "I don't...I can't even imagine-" she shut her eyes, dropping her head into her hands.

Remus rubbed a hand down her back, looking extremely upset himself.

"Don't let your mind wander to what could have happened," he said, "Damien wasn't home, that's all you should focus on."

"Thanks to, Molly," Sirius said, "if she hadn't forced you to come over, Damien wouldn't have stayed at the Burrow." he shook his head, fists clenched, "I can't believe Voldemort got to Godric's Hollow."

"The wards are specifically designed to keep Voldemort and his Death Eaters out." Dumbledore said, "how could he have entered?"

"The Blood wards," James spoke in a hollow voice, "they pretty much trump everything else." he glanced once to Dumbledore, before looking away again. "Voldemort used Harry's blood to gain entry."

Dumbledore, again looked like he didn't know what to say, how to offer comfort. He rested a hand on James' shoulder.

"Don't worry, James," he said, "we'll make arrangements right away. I'll send Sturgis with a team and your wards will be changed tonight. The Blood wards will be taken off-"

"No." James interrupted.

Dumbledore stopped.

"I'm sorry?"

"You can change the wards," James explained, "but the Blood wards stay."

"Prongs?" Sirius pulled James by the shoulder, making him stand up, "what are you talking about?"

"The Blood wards are what let Voldemort in," Remus said, "they will always permit him entry as long as he has Harry's blood with him."

"I know that," James replied, "but the Blood wards stay as they are."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Taking the Blood wards away is like slamming the door shut in Harry's face." James said, "I'm not locking my son out. The Blood wards stay so...so Harry can come home."

The men shared a look with each other.

"Lily," Dumbledore started.

"James is right," she cut him off, "we won't be taking the Blood wards down."

"Are you both insane?!" Sirius suddenly yelled, "it was only a freaking chance of pure luck that both of you survived tonight!" he grabbed James roughly by the shoulder, "Voldemort _tortured_ Lily in front of you! He would have killed Damy had he been in the house at the time! And you two won't take down the wards that allowed him access? What is wrong with you!?"

"Sirius," Remus pulled him away from James, "stay calm."

"Calm?" Sirius was spitting with rage, "calm? How am I supposed to stay calm when my friends are positively suicidal?"

"You don't understand." James said quietly.

"Make me understand then!" Sirius spat.

"I can't take down the wards," James started, "if I take the wards down, Harry-"

"For _fuck_ sake!" Sirius cut him off, "James, Harry's _not_ coming home!"

The room suddenly stilled.

James and Lily were both staring at Sirius.

"Don't," James warned, "don't say that."

"I need to," Sirius said, his voice close to breaking, "you need to hear this, both of you do." he addressed Lily. "This is hard for me too, believe me, all I want is for Harry to come back," he said, "but reality is, Harry may _never_ come back."

"He will," James stubbornly argued, "once he learns the truth. When he finds out what Voldemort did to him-"

"What if he doesn't care?" Sirius asked, "what if Harry still chooses to stay with him even after the truth comes out?"

"He won't," Lily said, "he can't."

"Lils," Sirius' voice shook as his emotions got the best of him, "how do you know?" he asked, "truth is, we know nothing about Harry. We know nothing about what he may or may not do." he looked back over at James, "the only one thing we do know for sure, is that he will point his wand at the both of you and take your lives without a moment's hesitance." he walked over to James and held him by the shoulders. "Open your eyes, Prongs," he pleaded, "as hurtful as this is, you need to protect yourself from not only Voldemort but from Harry too. Now you know what he believes, now you've seen what he considers his childhood," the first tear rolled down Sirius' cheek, "please, take down the wards, block Harry out too."

James pushed his friend's hands away.

"No," he replied, "I'm not shutting Harry out."

"James," Remus started.

"Don't," James pleaded, "not you too, Moony," he looked back at Sirius, "I know the odds are against me. I know that getting the truth to Harry may well be impossible. But it's the only thing keeping me going. The belief, that one day the truth will be out and Harry-" James faltered, his voice almost breaking, "Harry will come back to me, come back to us," he gestured towards Lily, "that belief is the only thing that's keeping me alive. Don't take that from me, Sirius, please. Don't take that away from me."

Looking at James through moist eyes, Sirius asked.

"What do you plan to do if Voldemort comes knocking again?"

"This time, I'll be prepared. He won't catch me off guard." he nodded at Lily. "Damien and Lily stay at the Headquarters, for the foreseeable future."

Sirius nodded but Lily spoke up at once.

"I stay where you stay, James," she looked to Sirius, "but Damy stays with you."

"I would have taken pup even if you both hadn't said anything." Sirius replied.

"James, Lily," Dumbledore interrupted, "both of you along with young Damien should stay at the Headquarters, until Harry is recaptured."

"That sounds like a good plan." Sirius attempted a small smile.

"Agreed." Remus put in.

"I'm not leaving Godric's Hollow." James said.

"Fine," Remus said before anyone else could argue, "then I'm staying with you."

"So am I." Lily added.

"Count me in," Sirius said, "if you're going to sit there waiting for Voldemort to strike, then I'm there too, covering your stupid, suicidal ass."

"You lot are going to be at the Headquarters, looking after Damy." James spoke to all three.

"Don't think so, mate," Remus smiled, "marauders stick together, remember?"

The door suddenly banged open and Damien came running inside. Molly and Arthur, along with Bill and Ron followed behind. Damien's wide, fearful gaze darted across the room, seeking out his parents.

"Mum! Dad!" he ran to Lily, embracing her quickly, "Oh thank God! Thank God, you're okay!"

Lily kissed Damien, hugging him close. When she was with the Death Eaters, she had been almost certain she was never going to see Damien again. That thought alone was enough to almost kill her.

Damien pulled back and held onto Lily, touching her face with both hands, proving to himself she was really still here.

"When I heard-I...I thought the worst." Damien said.

James crossed the room to come to Damien's side. At once, Damien leapt to his feet and hugged his dad.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling away to stand before James, "did-did _he_ really come?"

Molly and Arthur came closer too. Molly hugged Lily, her usually bright eyes were clouded with worry as she gazed at her friend.

"Yes," James replied, "he really came."

"How could this happen?" Arthur asked, "the wards-?"

"He used the Blood wards." James explained.

"Blood wards?" Molly looked confused for a moment before realisation came to all of them.

"Oh God!" Damien looked close to being sick, "he-he was there?" he asked, "Harry-?"

"No," James cut him off, "Harry wasn't with them. Voldemort used some of Harry's blood to gain access."

Damien didn't look any better.

"Are you both okay?" Molly asked.

James and Lily shared a look. What they had been through was terrifying, a memory they were surely going to have haunting them until the end of their days.

"What did he do?" Damien asked, pale-faced. "Mum?" he turned to her, sitting next to her, he reached out to touch her arm.

"I'm fine," she insisted at once. "The Healer's already checked me. I'm perfectly okay. I'm just waiting for them to discharge me and then I'll be coming home."

Damien's gaze dropped to her front, where blood stains had dried on her clothes. A chocked noise escaped him as he stared in horror at the brownish marks.

"It's nothing, Damy," Lily tried to comfort him. "I...I broke my nose, but the Healer fixed it and I'm perfectly fine now. No pain, no swelling, nothing." she smiled at him, hugging Damien close, "I'm fine, really, I'm perfectly fine." but tears were slowly forming in her eyes, ones she couldn't swallow back.

Molly reached out, one hand on Lily and the other on the back of Damien's head, as he stayed cuddled in her embrace.

Damien may be only thirteen, but he knew there was no way his mum and dad didn't suffer at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his vicious Death Eaters. He chocked back a sob as his mind came up with all the horrible, frightening things is parents might have gone through. He suddenly found himself wondering, if Harry knew what Voldemort and his Death Eaters had done tonight? If Harry found out his mum had been tortured, his dad had been hurt, what would he do? Damien felt hot tears slide down his cheeks when he realised, Harry probably wouldn't care.

xxx

A simple knock and Harry's attention shifted from the book in his lap to his door. He frowned at the sight but sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch so he could sit up.

"Father?" he put his book onto the table, "what's the matter?"

Voldemort walked in, a light smile on his face.

"Why do you think something's the matter?" he asked.

"You've come to see me instead of summoning me to you." Harry replied, "sounds like something's up."

Voldemort smiled.

"How very astute," he replied, "I always liked that about you. Even when you were younger, you were always so aware."

Harry stood up, a quizzical look on his face.

"Something must be up," he said, "you're acting...strange."

"It's the calming draughts," Voldemort confessed, "it helps to keep the emotions locked." He was taking extra measures to keep his emotions tightly under control. He wasn't going to give Harry nosebleeds, not until he had figured out how to stop them.

Harry suddenly grinned.

"Ah, that's why you're so..." he searched for the right word, "drugged up."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"I'm calm, not drunk." he corrected.

"With you, it seems there's not much difference between the two." Harry teased, "so, what's the assignment?"

"Assignment?" Voldemort asked.

"You took calming draughts before coming to see me," Harry explained, "that means either you're really excited to send me on an assignment, or things are messing up, as per usual, and you need me to sort things out. Either way, you're bound to get excited or angry and that's why you're drugged up."

"Calm." Voldemort corrected.

"Whatever."

Voldemort frowned slightly and shook his head.

"There's no assignment." he said, "actually, all I came to do, was give you something."

He mentally smiled as he reached into his inner pocket to pull out the wooden rectangular box. He could imagine how happy Harry was going to be when he saw his wand again. That was why he had taken the calming draughts. Seeing Harry happy was surely going to invoke a reaction from him and Voldemort didn't want Harry to have headaches, not at a joyous moment like this.

Harry looked at the box curiously. He approached his father and reached for the lid, tilting it open. His green eyes widened with shock at the single item lying on a wad of green silk.

"My wand," he picked it up, silently relishing the feel of the powerful wand under his fingers. He looked up at his father with surprise, "how did you-?" he paused, his eyes clouded suddenly and his lips thinned, "what did you do?"

"Nothing." Voldemort replied.

"Father?" Harry pushed.

"It was nothing," Voldemort insisted. "I knocked on Potter's door. He answered. I politely asked for your wand and he obliged."

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits and he let out an annoyed hiss.

"Father!"

Voldemort smirked.

"When you know the answer, why do you ask the question?"

Harry moved a few steps back, his hand running through his hair.

"For God's sake, I asked you to stay out of this!"

"I did stay out. I didn't end either of them." Voldemort replied.

Harry stilled, staring intently at him.

"You didn't?" he asked.

"No," Voldemort replied, "I know how much it means to you to take vengeance on Potter, for everything he did. I wouldn't take that away from you."

Harry surveyed him through suspicious eyes.

"You must have done something?" he pushed, "I doubt Potter gave the wand up easily."

"It wasn't that hard," Voldemort replied, "I only had to command one round of the Cruciatus on the mudblood and Potter was ready to hand over everything."

Something flickered over Harry face. Something Voldemort wasn't expecting to see. It was just as well Voldemort had taken such a healthy dose of the calming draught, otherwise Harry would have felt Voldemort's surprise ache in his scar.

"You tortured her?" Harry asked quietly.

Voldemort studied Harry intently.

"You don't approve?" he asked.

Harry gave him a sharp look.

"You know I don't."

Yes, Voldemort did know. Harry hated the torture part of any attack. He refused point blank to do it. For him, it was a simple case; track, target and kill.

"I thought you would make an exception," Voldemort said, carefully, "seeing as how many times she tortured you."

Harry bristled but didn't say anything. He moved away, turning his back to his father as he walked towards the large windows.

"Did you hurt him?" he asked, still with his back turned.

"No," Voldemort answered, "he's your kill."

Harry turned to look at him with serious green eyes.

"That's why you wanted my blood?" he asked, "for the wards? To get into Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes." Voldemort admitted.

Harry looked away, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have done that."

It was thanks to the calming draught that Harry never felt anything more than a slight twinge in his scar. For his simple sentence sent waves of fiery anger through Voldemort.

"What'd you say?" he snarled, taking a step forward.

Harry turned to face him.

"You shouldn't have gone to Godric's Hollow." Harry repeated, despite the way his scar flared.

"_You're_ telling _me_ what I should and shouldn't do?" Voldemort asked, "have you a death wish, son?"

"You could have been caught," Harry explained, "how did you know Dumbledore wasn't inside with Potter? Or most of the Order? Or even the Aurors?"

"You leave my safety alone!" Voldemort hissed, "worry about your own!"

"Father," Harry breathed, "you took a great risk and for what?" he held up his wand, "for this? This means nothing to me, compared to you. I would gladly sacrifice a thousand wands like this over you."

Voldemort calmed a little, but his annoyance still lingered.

"Your wand _is_ important," he said, "it's irreplaceable. The brother wand to mine. It belongs to you and I wasn't going to stand for it being in the possession of the likes of Potter!"

Harry fell quiet and gave a slow, somewhat, reluctant nod.

"You didn't kill anyone there?" he asked again.

"I already told you," Voldemort said, "the Potters are yours to kill, maim, do whatever you please."

Harry nodded again and fell silent.

"Is that all?" Voldemort asked, "don't you have anything else to say?"

"What would you like me to say?" Harry asked.

"A little gratitude wouldn't go amiss."

Harry finally smiled.

"Thank you, father."

Voldemort gave a tight nod.

"That's more like it," he smoothed down the front of his robes, breathing out slowly, biting back his annoyance, "you should spend some time training with your wand. It's been far too long since you used it."

Harry looked at his wand with clear affection.

"Yeah, _far_ too long."

"Chamber three, in half an hour?" Voldemort asked.

Harry's eyes widened.

"You'll train with me?" he asked, "I thought you were too busy."

"Never too busy to teach you a lesson, my boy." Voldemort smirked.

Harry grinned.

"Bring it on, _Dark Lord_," he teased, "it's been a while since I've shown you the advantages of being young and..." he smirked, "naturally talented."

"Ah, cocky and arrogant," Voldemort turned to the door with a smile, "it'll be fun humiliating you."

"We'll see, father," Harry smirked, "we'll see."

Voldemort left Harry's room with a smile that hardly anyone other than Harry witnessed. He made his way to the third largest training chamber in the manor, looking forward to spending some time with his son.

xxx

James, Lily and Damien had settled into the Headquarters. Sirius was secretly glad he wasn't alone over the Christmas break. He just wished it had been nicer circumstances that brought the Potter family to him.

Godric's Hollow, despite James' protests, was vacated and currently under constant watch by the Order. Dumbledore, along with Lily, Sirius and Remus didn't let James go back to it. James argued valiantly but in the end, it was Damien's pleading that won the argument and James gave in, promising to stay at Grimmauld place with them.

A few days before the end of the holidays, Dumbledore arrived at the Headquarters with Harry's pensieve.

"Dumbledore, if this is going to be more horrific memories, then I don't want to see them." James said, as he eyed the silvery substance swirl around inside the black pensieve.

"The memory may be horrific," Dumbledore replied, "but it's important you see this."

Lily and James unhappily positioned themselves beside the pensieve. They leaned over the silvery substance and felt the uncomfortable feeling of being sucked into something. When James and Lily hit the ground they nearly lost their balance but James managed to keep himself and Lily upright. They looked around at their surroundings.

They were inside a massive room. It had a bed, big enough for four people to sleep in. In the corner was a huge eight door wardrobe. It was furnished with very expensive looking furniture, drowning the room with luxury.

Just as they were beginning to wonder where Harry was, the door to the en suite opened and a small boy with messy black hair stepped out. James and Lily looked at the boy in amazement. Harry couldn't be more than six or seven years old. His hair was still as messy as ever, but his bright emerald eyes were no longer hidden behind the black framed glasses. His face was fuller than the last memory they had seen of him. He looked healthier and much, much happier. His skin practically glowed with health.

James and Lily watched as the young child walked to his eight door wardrobe and opened it, looking for some shoes to wear. He pulled out a brown pair and slipped them on, before grabbing his black cloak and stepping out of the room. James and Lily walked out after Harry, silently admiring their little boy.

Harry walked along the hallway and down the stairs with much ease. It was apparent he was used to the huge manor and it's dark corridors. Wearing a thoughtful expression, Harry headed to the door at the far end.

Just as Harry was about to open the brown oak doors, there was a faint scream heard, deep in the bowels of the manor. Harry stopped in his tracks, listening hard.

"What was that?" Lily asked fearfully.

"It sounded like..." James paused as another faint scream reached them, "it's a child." he said with sickened certainty.

At once Harry took off towards the sound. He raced along the corridor and stood in front of a large portrait of a huge, vicious looking snake, with it's fangs bared and a forked black tongue. Harry hissed something and the portrait sprang open. James and Lily felt a shiver run down their spine. It was unnerving as it was to hear someone hissing like that, but to hear a child speak in the tongue of snakes, was downright creepy.

The two worried parents followed Harry down a secret passageway and they soon arrived into a small square room. It was very dark, with only two torches giving the source of light. Harry crept into the room and hid behind a barrel of what looked and smelled like rotting food. James and Lily's attention was drawn to four people standing at the end of the room. They were all wearing black robes and were huddled around something.

Harry looked terrified as he watched the robed men pull back their arms and bring something down on whatever it was on the ground. A high whistling sound before a thwack echoed in the cell, followed immediately by low, guttural cries. James saw Harry tremble, lowering himself behind the barrel further. When one of the robed men stepped away, James and Lily let out horrified gasps. On the ground, surrounded by the Death Eaters, were two small children. They must have been around ten maybe eleven years old and they were covered in bloodied welts, their clothes torn apart. James actually stepped forward to help them, momentarily forgetting he was unable to do anything.

"Wait till your parents find your mutilated bodies," one of the Death Eaters leered, "then we'll see if they'll stand against our Lord."

Only when the cruel man brought the weapon down onto the whimpering children again, did James realise what it was he was holding. He heard Harry's' horrified gasp as the whip tore into the children's flesh. They poor children let out another cry, begging and pleading for mercy. James felt physically sick. Lily was trembling and she reached out to hold onto James.

But James and Lily's reaction was nothing compared to the seven year old Harry's. He was shaking and flinched terribly as each Death Eater brought the whip down on the children again and again. He was biting his lip, eyes squeezed shut. James realised the scene was reminding Harry of his own abuse and it was ripping Harry apart.

Harry's eyes opened and there was flash of green light in them. His eyes seemed to darken for a moment. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the Death Eaters. A jet of yellow light hit one Death Eater in the hand. The whip immediately dropped to the ground and the Death Eater howled in pain.

"Nott! What is it? What happened Nott?" the other Death Eaters asked.

Nott was in too much pain to answer, as he hopped around on one foot. James looked over to see Harry pointing his wand at another Death Eater. A jet of red light hit the Death Eater nearest to the children. He went down instantly, knocked out cold.

Lily stared at the unconscious Death Eater.

"Did he just...?"

"Yeah," James breathed, surprised. "He just stupefied that Death Eater."

The first spell Harry cast was a substantially strong stinging hex. For a child of seven to be able to cast spells such as these so accurately and with such power, was simply astonishing.

The two Death Eaters remaining started shooting hexes randomly. Harry crouched behind the barrel to save himself. Once he was sure that there were no more curses coming his way Harry peeked around the corner and brought another Death Eater down.

Now there was only one Death Eater and the injured Nott left. Harry crouched slightly to his left and sent a jelly legs jinx towards the remaining Death Eater. The blond haired man went into a sort of jig type dance and ended up falling over Nott, trapping him. Harry giggled at the sight and even James and Lily couldn't help but smile at what Harry had done. Another well aimed hex, and both Death Eaters fell still.

Harry quickly got up and rushed over to the two children on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and James felt as if he was going to burst with pride. Even after having such a horrible childhood and despite living with Voldemort, Harry still held incredible compassion.

The two children only whimpered and groaned.

"Come on, you have to get up." Harry helped the two boys up, allowing them to limp after him as he lead them out of the cell.

James and Lily followed Harry as he ran to a room at the end of the corridor. It was a brown wooden door with a brass handle in the shape of a house elf. James and Lily didn't get a chance to study the unusual handle as Harry threw the door open and rushed over to a small fireplace. James and Lily saw the size of the fireplace and realised why there was a house elf on the handle. It had to be the one used by house elves. Usually house elves didn't leave the house they worked in, but if they had to, they used their own floo system as they would get lost in the wizard's floo. This fireplace definitely belonged to the house elves, as it was so small that a fully grown adult would never be able to fit through it. However for a small person, or a young child, it was possible to use the fireplace.

The two children were using each other as crutches, as they hobbled in after Harry. But Harry didn't seem to notice. He was rushing about the room, looking for something. He found it, tucked in the corner of the mantle. Harry grabbed the small tub, pulled the lid away and grabbed a fistful of sand like powder. Throwing it into the fireplace caused a rush of green flames, into which Harry wordlessly pushed both boys.

"Say the name of your home." Harry instructed.

The children standing in the green flames looked at him with concern.

"Don't worry, this fireplace is special, it will take you wherever you want to go. Now say the name of your home, quickly!" Harry said, glancing back at the door, afraid Death Eaters might follow behind.

One of the boys stuttered out the name with difficulty.

"K-Keroon place."

The swirl of green flames engulfed the brothers, who were clutching onto one another, eyes squeezed shut. They disappeared in a flash and the flames died away, leaving the empty fireplace.

Harry let out a breath of relief. James and Lily smiled. Both wished they could embrace their son, for his incredible act of bravery.

Harry turned and left the room. Just as he walked out, he was hit in the chest by a white light. The seven year old was thrown back landing painfully on the hard ground. James whirled around to see the livid, angry face of Nott, pointing his wand directly at Harry.

Harry scrambled to his feet but the remaining colour drained from his face.

"What's going on?" James asked, "surely the Death Eaters wouldn't hurt Harry. Aren't they afraid of what Voldemort would do to them?"

"James." Lily whispered, eyes wide with fear and it suddenly hit James.

They didn't know about Harry.

The Death Eaters only found out about Harry recently, after he was caught by the trap laid out by the Order. He remembered the Order meetings. There were rumours of a Dark Prince, alleged son of Lord Voldemort. But no one had seen him. No one other than a select few from the inner circle.

James felt his heart plummet to his stomach. Nott had no idea who Harry was. Which meant there was nothing stopping him from hurting Harry.

"Who are you?" barked Nott, confirming James and Lily's worst fears.

"I'm…I…um..." Harry struggled to answer. His green eyes darted towards the door, obviously trying to make a decision; stay and try and talk his way out or make a run for the door?

"How did you get in here?" Nott continued, then with a sadistic grin, he added, "doesn't matter, you won't be leaving."

Harry threw himself to the side, just as a jet of red light came his way. Harry pulled out his own wand, but the seven year old wasn't fast enough against the Death Eater.

"Expelliarmus!" Nott shouted, and Harry's wand zoomed out of his hand.

Harry looked terrified.

"You're going to pay for the damage you've caused you little brat!" spat Nott. He looked pointedly at his injured hand.

"You shouldn't have been hurting those children." Harry said, his voice a little shaky, but the tone was one of authority.

James and Lily couldn't help but look on in admiration. Harry was in a terrifying position, but he wasn't afraid to stand up for himself. Obviously the damage that had been done by the 'fake' Potters had been rectified by Voldemort in these short few years. Harry was no longer a frightened child, too afraid to speak up. He was confident and it showed.

"Humph! You think so do you?" Nott snarled, "well guess what? no one cares what you think." Nott sent the cutting curse at the child.

It hit Harry in his arm, making him stagger back a few steps. Harry hissed at the pain, but didn't cry out. James and Lily watched helplessly as Nott fired another spell at Harry. This time Harry was ready and moved out of the way. But Nott's next spell caught him, lifting him clear into the air and throwing against the wall.

James and Lily cried out but could do nothing other than watch in growing horror. Nott towered over Harry, lifting him up by his hair. Harry struggled but couldn't get free.

"Who are you?" Nott asked, gripping Harry around the throat.

Harry chocked, scratching and clawing at Nott's hand to get free but the Death Eater only chuckled before knocking him against the wall. He let go and Harry fell to the ground, gasping desperately for air. When he looked up, he saw Nott pointing his wand at his head.

"Oh God, Harry!" Lily was terror-stricken, "someone help him, please."

But no one came to Harry's rescue.

There was no need.

Harry kicked out, catching the Death Eater in the shin. Nott grunted in pain and backed away. Harry didn't waste the opportunity. He shot to his feet and scrambled out of the corner. He ran along the corridor, James and Lily running behind him. Just as Harry turned the corner he was faced with a dead end. He turned around only to have a fist strike him across the face. Harry was knocked against the wall. Nott was standing there, blocking the way to escape, a look of utter rage on his face.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nott barked at him. "Cruc…" but he was cut off as Harry hissed something in parseltongue which in turn pulled some sort of trigger that opened a door from one of the walls. The door sprung open and slammed into Nott, knocking him bodily to the side.

Harry scrambled through the opening, disappearing through it. James and Lily ran behind Harry, emerging through what seemed to be a sort of underground opening to the outside of the manor. Harry ran all the way to the huge door at the end of the underground passageway. Harry tugged hard at the door but it wouldn't budge. It was a huge door, which could only open by magic, James assumed.

Harry looked around desperately, reduced almost to tears. He noticed a few broken items in the corner of the passageway. He rushed over and pulled out a long brown stick. It was very thin and fragile looking.

Harry swung a leg over it. James shared a worried look with Lily. Surely there was no way Harry could fly such a worn out broomstick, but James' jaw dropped as he saw Harry kick off and zoom towards the open door, from which they had just entered. James followed and was more than amazed at Harry's superb flying skills.

"Merlin, he's only seven! He's probably never learned how to fly, he's a natural!" James exclaimed with a grin, as they chased after Harry.

"Really, James? That's all you can think about right now?" Lily chastised.

Harry flew directly over Nott's head, who ducked in fright. At once, the Death Eater was up and throwing hexes and spells at Harry, trying to catch the flying boy. James and Lily ran after Harry, watching as Harry ducked and dived, swinging his broomstick this way and that, dodging the flying jets of lights. Harry zoomed towards the open doors, racing along the corridor. He was just about to fly out of the door, leading to the main hallway of the manor, when suddenly the doors slammed closed.

Harry couldn't stop in time. He smashed into the closed doors and with a cry, fell to the ground. James and Lily came to rest next to Harry, kneeling down close to him. Harry moaned as he tried to get up. The way he was holding his arm, it was obvious it was broken.

Lily was in tears. There was nothing that she could do, except watch her son being hauled to his feet by his hair by Nott.

"Game over! I won, you little brat." Nott hissed and pushed Harry back so he slammed against the door.

Using the levitation charm, Nott lifted Harry into the air, raising him higher and higher before cancelling the spell. Harry fell to the hard ground with a loud thud, smacking his head on the marble floors. Again and again, Nott lifted Harry up only to drop him in malicious humour. Harry cried out, falling on his already broken arm. Bruises appeared on his brow and cheek as they took the brunt of his numerous falls.

James was gritting his teeth in anger, fists clenched as he watched the Death Eater torture his seven year old son.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" he repeated, glaring at Nott, who was laughing with glee over Harry's pain.

He let Harry fall for the last time, dark eyes glinting with amusement when Harry lay still, sprawled on the floo, blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Had enough?" Nott asked, with a sickly smile on his thin twisted lips.

Harry could only groan, shifting a little.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nott said as he pointed the wand at Harry's head, "Avada Ke-"

Before Nott could finish, Harry in his weakened state, made one last attempt to escape. The broken broomstick was lying close by, fallen from Harry's hand when he smashed into the door. A strained reach and Harry's fingers closed around the stick. He pulled back and jammed it into Nott's leg. The sharp, broken edge cut into the flesh of Nott's calf and the Death Eater howled in pain. The wand fell from his grasp before he too fell to the ground, clutching at his leg with the thin stick lodged into it.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Harry pulled himself to his feet. Clutching his broken arm to his chest, Harry limped to the door and cracked it open wide enough to squeeze through. James and Lily followed worriedly after him, to see Harry stumble and run towards the door on the other end of hallway.

It was with great effort, that Harry managed to reach the set of double oak doors. Harry threw open the doors and collapsed to the floor. Following behind him, James and Lily froze at the sight of the people inside the room.

Voldemort turned around in his seat, looking annoyed. It was clear from his expression, he didn't appreciate anyone storming into his chamber. Across the table, seated on the ground, was Bellatrix Lestrange with several leafs of parchment spread across the table. It seemed they were in the middle of planning an attack.

But when they saw Harry's injured form, stumbling into the room before collapsing to the ground, both Voldemort and Bella looked stunned. Faster than James or Lily thought possible, Voldemort was out of his chair and at Harry's side. He picked the boy up from the ground and held him in his arms.

James felt so many things rush through him as he saw his child in his worst enemy's arms. The anger and rage he felt was immense, but he was also surprised, not to mention shocked, at how fatherly Voldemort seemed when holding Harry in his arms. There was genuine concern on his face, rather than the usual cruel indifference.

"Harry? What happened?" Voldemort asked, as he carried Harry to the sofa in the chamber and lay him down.

Bella hurried to Harry's side, kneeling next to his head. Voldemort crouched over Harry, his wand scanning down Harry's small form. With his free hand, he reached out and touched the bruises on Harry's cheek, ghosting over the thin trickle of blood at the side of Harry's mouth. The concern in his red eyes changed to rage as his diagnostic spell informed him of the damage inflicted on Harry.

"Who did this?" he hissed, "Harry? Who did this to you?"

Harry groaned, his hand coming up to clutch at his scar.

Bella reached out to touch Harry's hair, running a hand over his dark locks.

"Harry? Harry, what happened?" she asked.

Lily shivered at the sight. On one hand she wanted to hex the living daylights out of the evil witch for touching her son. But on the other hand, Bella was offering comfort to her injured and hurt son. Should she hate her for that? Lily honestly didn't know.

Feeling Bella's hand at his brow, Harry opened his eyes, moaning in pain.

"F-father!"

James felt his heart rip to shreds as the word left Harry's mouth.

"Yes, Harry?" Voldemort prompted.

"I had to...you-you understand right? They-they were hurting them. You won't get mad, right?" Harry asked.

"Whatever it is you have done Harry, I don't care about it right now." Voldemort told him, "tell me who is responsible for your condition."

"N-Nott." Harry said weakly.

Voldemort straightened up before heading towards the doors. His red eyes seem to burn as if there truly was a fire burning within them. Just before he left he turned towards Bella and hissed at her.

"Fix him! He better not have one mark left on him! It won't be tolerated!"

Bella cowered but nodded at him.

"Yes, my Lord."

Lord Voldemort cast a last look at Harry, who was straining his head to look at him too. Just as Voldemort turned to leave, the room began to spin and James and Lily found themselves lost in a blur of fast moving colours. It slowed down but they were in the same room as before, only now Harry wasn't lying on the sofa. He was seated at Voldemort's desk, perfectly healed and healthy. It seemed Bella had fulfilled her master's wish and healed Harry, leaving no visible scars. James mentally scoffed. It was a bit rich coming from Voldemort, that Harry should have no scars as the one he had given tortured Harry day and night, threatening to ultimately kill him.

Lord Voldemort was sitting across from Harry and both were in the middle of a conversation.

"You didn't have to act so foolishly. There are many ways to handle such a situation." Voldemort was saying.

Harry was looking at Voldemort with a strange sort of calmness.

"There wasn't time, they were going to kill them." Harry replied. There was no confrontational tone in Harry's voice but the accusation crept in anyway.

Voldemort sighed and looked intently at Harry.

"I told you, those children were brought here without my permission. I never ordered them to be captured, let alone tortured."

"Of course, you probably wanted them killed on the spot!" James spat loudly.

"I know, father," Harry said, "it's just...it's hard to deal with something like that." Harry's voice dropped a little and James and Lily again felt close to tears. The memories of the abuse Harry suffered really seemed to break him.

"I understand what you did and why, but you should have come and told me." Voldemort replied calmly, "I would have sorted everything out. I never want you to jeopardise yourself like that again. Why didn't you just tell the imbecile who you were?"

Harry looked up at him, surprised.

"Because you told me not to. You said that I was never to, under any circumstance, disclose my true identity to anyone without your expressed permission." the young child recited the words as if he had spent much time rehearsing them.

James felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. Harry was only seven years old. He was just a child and these words proved it. He was so innocent and naïve that he didn't go against his 'fathers' words for fear of disappointing him. Even if it endangered his life.

Voldemort seemed taken aback.

"Next time there's a life and death situation, I want you to disclose your identity to save yourself. Understood?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, father."

"However, having said that, I want you to take extra care to keep yourself out of trouble," Voldemort said, "I hope you understand the need for you to stay hidden?"

Harry only nodded his head.

"Why can't you just tell everyone about me?" Harry asked, a little sadly.

"How many times do I have to explain it?" Voldemort asked, annoyed, "you can't be discovered until you are old enough and strong enough to defend yourself. There are many people out there that will harm you solely because you are my son. My Death Eaters are foolish enough to let this information slip. You know that I don't trust them completely. The ones I do trust already know about you."

Harry smiled, as if this was a private joke. He frowned suddenly, as if he just remembered something. He leaned closer to Voldemort.

"Father, what did you do to Nott?"

Voldemort looked away and picked up his quill.

"It's not your concern. I dealt with him." he answered looking down at the parchment before him.

"Come on father, please tell me." Harry pushed, "my scar was aching for ages after you left. What did you do? I think I have a right to know, since he tried to kill me and everything."

Lord Voldemort looked at Harry, a twisted smile on his lips.

"Let's just say, Nott's lucky he has a child, since he won't be having any more."

James and Lily actually gasped out loud. But Harry didn't understand. He tilted his head to the side with narrowed eyes and looked at Voldemort in confusion.

"You'll understand once you're older." Voldemort said in a tone that was far too fatherly for James to handle.

The memory ended and the pensieve spat James and Lily out, back into the main parlour of Grimmauld place where Dumbledore was waiting patiently for them.

"What did you think?" Dumbledore asked.

James and Lily sat down, feeling physically sick by all they had seen.

"I honestly don't know what to think." James said.

"Voldemort shows considerable care and concern towards Harry," Dumbledore said with a deep sigh, "the reason I wanted you to see this was because we all have to understand the relationship Harry and Voldemort have. It's vital that when we get Harry back, we can explain to him what Voldemort did to him and why." his eyes saddened, "when we spoke to Harry in the past, we told him repeatedly that Voldemort wanted to kill him. We told Harry he was taken from his home because of the Prophecy," he gestured to the pensieve, "but as you can see, Harry remembers a different history. We can't claim to Harry that Voldemort wanted to kill him, since he remembers Voldemort saving him, as he did in this memory. Merlin only knows if there are similar memories in there." he said, "we have to examine Harry's memories so that we can carefully piece together Harry's childhood. That's the only hope we have of understanding Harry. We know that he was taught most of his magic by Voldemort and Bella, so that explains his advanced skills, but I want to see memories of his so called assignments. I am assuming that those are the ones that Harry has somehow locked in this pensieve. It won't be easy, but I'm sure I can unlock those charms."

xxx

That night James couldn't sleep. In his mind's eye, he kept seeing Harry talking to Voldemort, calling him father and looking at him with nothing but deep affection. The way Voldemort had lifted Harry into his arms. The way he had grown furious with Harry's injuries and what he did to Nott for attacking Harry, it all caused a deep ache inside James, making him feel sick.

He remembered Voldemort's threat. He would never forget it.

_'Don't try anything you'll regret, Potter, take my advice; leave things as they are...You try and take Harry away again, I'll burn your world to the ground!...it fits my cause that Harry remains unharmed, but if you try to take Harry away, or if you try to turn him against me, I swear on Salazar Slytherin himself, I will put Harry six feet under the ground than see him return to you.'_

James had no doubt that Voldemort could kill Harry in a heartbeat. He sincerely believed that Voldemort would rather see Harry dead than return to his rightful home. But he also knew that Voldemort didn't want to lose Harry. That monster wanted to hold onto him, so he could continue using him. Voldemort didn't _want_ to kill Harry, but he would if he felt threatened. That's what his warning meant, didn't it? It was the extent of Voldemort's cruelty that he could kill someone like Harry, who fiercely and truly, whole-heartedly loved him like a father.

James turned to his side, staring into the darkness. He knew that Dumbledore was right. They had to learn about Harry's past, they had to watch Harry's memories, but James didn't know if he could survive them. Especially if they were filled with a father-son relationship that James could only dream of having with Harry.

xxx


	42. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Forty Two**

How James managed to survive the next few days, he didn't know. He spent the majority of his time in Harry's pensive, watching memories alongside Lily and once, even Sirius. The memories they viewed were disjointed, random moments Harry had stored for reasons only he knew. There was no particular order, not one James could find anyway. He went from seeing Harry as a seven year old in one memory to one where he was almost thirteen. It was a little confusing to keep track of Harry's growth with mostly guesswork when trying to figure out what age he was in which memory.

But the one thing that was painfully clear to James was Harry and Voldemort's growing relationship. With each memory, James saw Voldemort acting and behaving more and more like an actual 'Father'.

There were memories of both Harry and Voldemort sitting at a ridiculously long table, having breakfast, where Voldemort would subtly encourage a young Harry to finish his meal and drink all his milk. Then there were moments in Voldemort's private chambers where a teenager Harry sulked and pouted until Voldemort sighed and gave in to his demands. If he hadn't been watching the memories himself, James would never have believed them. The other thing gleamed from the memories was Harry's dependence on his father's approval A simple nod from him was all it took for Harry's face to brighten. It made James sick with grief.

Then came the lessons. James and Lily had already guessed Harry's superior knowledge and awe-inspiring duelling skills had most likely developed because of Voldemort's intense training. But the snippets James saw really drove home the fact that Harry, from a very young age, James had guessed around five or six years old, had been put through a vigorous and unrelenting training programme. He was up at the crack of dawn, had breakfast with Voldemort and then straight to the 'classroom' set in one part of the manor. Harry had three Professors; Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and of course, Lord Voldemort himself. It seemed the lessons continued throughout the day, with one break for Lunch and shorter rest breaks until sundown. Then, Harry was accompanied by Voldemort for dinner before he was instructed to go to the training chamber where he practised until the late hours of the night. Only once Harry was so exhausted, he could barely remain on his feet, was he permitted to leave the chamber and head to his room so he could shower, change and sleep. It was a tough regime but Harry seemed to fare well through it.

But with one memory James and Lily found it wasn't all work and no play for Harry. They watched as Harry, looking a couple of years younger than present, quietly sneaked his way back into the manor through a window. He had just managed to pull himself through the space and close the window when the torches flickered to life, catching Harry by surprise. Lucius Malfoy was standing at the door, looking none to impressed.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Lucius asked in his usual drawl.

Harry flashed him a sheepish sort of grin, running a hand through his hair.

"Late?"

Lucius lifted an elegant eyebrow and stared at Harry.

"Yes. Late." he confirmed, "too late, in actual fact."

Harry shrugged and walked towards the door.

"Okay."

Lucius held out a gloved hand, halting Harry.

"Okay?" he asked, "is that all you have to say?"

"You looking for something else?" Harry asked.

Lucius looked stunned.

"Good God, child," he muttered, "have you any idea how _late_ it is? It is almost four in the morning and you have been out of the manor all night."

"Yeah, so?"

"So?" Lucius straightened to stand tall, "so where have you been?"

"None of your business." Harry replied.

"Oh, I think it is my business," Lucius replied, "as the Dark Lord is away, he has left you under my care-"

"I can _care_ for myself, thanks." Harry quipped back and moved to walk past him but Lucius stopped him again.

"Where did you go?"

"Out." Harry answered.

"Oh, out," Bella appeared at the door, wearing a frown, "I wonder why we didn't look there?"

"What's with the two of you today?" Harry asked, "you're acting like a couple of tight-arsed gits."

"And you're acting like a brat!" Bella snapped, walking up to him, "just because Master is currently out of the manor, doesn't mean you can stay out all night!"

Harry glared at Bella.

"I can do as I please."

"Harry, you're thirteen," Lucius pointed out, "thirteen! You can't stay out of the manor this late."

"Says who?" Harry challenged, "you gonna stop me, Lucius?" there was a definitive threat in Harry's voice as he took a step towards him.

James couldn't help but grin.

"Looks like Malfoy is about to have his ass handed to him." he muttered to Lily.

"There's no need to look so happy about it." Lily replied, annoyed.

"Of course not, Prince," Lucius backed down, "but Master left me in charge-"

"Of the Death Eaters," Harry interjected, "you're in charge of the Death Eaters, not me. I answer only to father. So if father asks where I was, I'll tell him, but I don't have to tell either you anything. Where I go, what I do is my business, and I'll come home however late I want," his eyes darted from Lucius to Bella, "and I'd like to see the two of you try and stop me."

"Good on you, Harry!" James beamed.

"James!" Lily turned to him with shock.

"He's standing up to Death Eaters." James explained.

"Who are getting into him for _staying out until four in the morning_." Lily pointed out.

James shifted from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, okay, but Malfoy deserved that."

Lily only shook her head at him and turned back to the memory.

Neither James or Lily had expected Harry to speak to two inner circle Death Eaters like that. But it became apparent with more memories that Harry truly didn't have to answer to anyone, other than Lord Voldemort himself.

xxx

"You're exaggerating."

Draco shook his head.

"I'm not," he said, "everyone is out for the Headmaster's head."

Harry grinned, green eyes bright and clear, joy dancing in them.

"Really?"

"The whole of Hogwarts has turned on him," Draco said, "every student, even the Gryffindorks are bad mouthing Dumbledore. According to the portraits, the Headmaster receives over a dozen Howlers a day from pissed off parents, demanding to know why he endangered his students' lives by bringing the Dark Prince to Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"That's...that's _fucking_ awesome."

Draco smirked but it didn't stay long, it slipped off his face. Draco shifted in his seat, glancing at Harry. He was in such a good mood, listening to Dumbledore's spiral into shame, Draco wasn't sure he wanted to ruin it. But ever since that day, before the holidays, when Neville had stormed out of Hogwarts, Draco had found himself wondering about Dumbledore's seemingly blatant lie about Harry being the Chosen One. He was itching to talk to Harry about it, to tell him what Dumbledore had tried to offer as an excuse. He cleared his throat.

"There's something else," he started, shifting on Harry's sofa, "I told you that Longbottom threw a hissy fit and then left," he licked his lips, "but before he stormed out, Longbottom kept asking Dumbledore why he had brought you to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, a little subdued now.

"Legitimate question."

"Yeah," Draco agreed, "Dumbledore told him, told everyone actually."

Harry sat up, looking intrigued.

"What'd he say?"

"Some cock and bull shit about..." Draco faltered, "about you being...the Chosen One."

Harry looked surprised, but not how Draco had imagined. Draco had thought Harry would be mad, spitting mad in fact. But Harry seemed more annoyed than mad.

"Figures," he muttered, "he's going to try and feed that shit to as many people as he can."

"Wait, you know about this?" Draco asked with surprise.

"He tried to fool me into turning against father," Harry explained, "told me that I was the Chosen one and that father had me abducted so he could kill me. I thought it was just a desperate effort to try and turn me," he shook his head, "I never thought he'd try the same bullshit with everyone else."

"He was really selling it," Draco said, "his performance was so good, if I didn't know you, I would have believed him."

Harry snorted.

"Albus Dumbledore; a liar even to his own people."

Draco paused, wondering again if he should say anything about the Potters. A few years ago, when Draco had sat in the Great Hall, watching the first years get sorted, he had heard the name, 'Damien Jack Potter' for the first time. He had been shocked into paying attention. He had spent the rest of the Welcoming Feast, staring at the small, dark haired, hazel eyed boy that sat at the Gryffindor table, under the protective wing of Ron-the-prat-Weasley. Draco remembered how excited he had been to tell Harry. He knew his best friend was going to be shocked to hear he had a biological brother.

But when he mentioned Damien to his father during their exchange of letters that semester, his father had replied with a stern 'Do-not-speak-of-this-to anyone!' note. That Christmas, when he came home for the holidays, his father had taken him to the side and told him flat out he wasn't to mention Damien Potter to Harry. The warning had been clear and Draco still remembered it to this day.

_'The Dark Lord has sent his orders for you. You will not speak about Damien Potter or any of the Potters to Harry. The mention of them upsets Harry and if it's found that you spoke to Prince about any of the Potters, your tongue will be pulled clean out from your mouth. Understood?'_

So Draco didn't tell Harry he saw Damien Potter at Hogwarts. A year later, when Lily Potter became the new Potions Mistress at Hogwarts, Draco held his tongue, for fear of losing it, and didn't mention anything to Harry.

But today, Draco was going to speak to Harry about the Potters, for the first time, despite the previous warnings. Because today, Draco wanted answers for his own curiosity.

"Potter seemed...upset that you had gone."

Harry looked up at Draco before shrugging.

"I guessed as much," he replied, "Damien got attached, even though I tried-"

"No," Draco interrupted, "I didn't mean Potter junior."

Harry looked momentarily confused, before the look of understanding shadowed his face. His lips curled into a disgusted smirk.

"Yeah? He still acting is he?"

"Not just him," Draco said, "even Professor Potter seemed teary-eyed that you had left."

Harry shifted in his seat, his good mood completely gone, not a trace of it left.

"They put on a good show."

"They do indeed." Draco nodded, remembering their red rimmed eyes and pale faces. "They're really good actors, a little too good, no?"

Harry frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco took in a deep breath.

"I know what you said, about them being..." Draco faltered, "cruel towards you," he shook his head, "but...there was just...something about them. When I saw them in the Great Hall, they looked genuinely upset."

"Of course they were genuinely upset," Harry said, "they just lost their chance to get to father," Harry explained, "God only knows what arrangements they had made with the Minister. But with me gone, they're probably left with nothing. Of course they were going to be upset about it."

"No," Draco shook his head slowly, "no, it seemed more than that. It was like...like they were actually mourning...you."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Both of them, they looked like they had been crying all night. They hadn't slept, that was clear to see, and...and the way they were just sitting there. They looked so...defeated and lost."

"Because they _lost_ the chance to get to father." Harry explained.

"No, because they lost _you_." Draco corrected.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You know the truth," Harry said quietly, "I've already told you what they did, how they treated me."

"I know, which is why it doesn't make sense." Draco said, "they shouldn't have looked so...broken after losing you but they did."

"It was an act." Harry insisted.

"If it was then both of them should get bloody awards."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Harry asked, eyes blazing and fists curled, "just spit it out!"

"I don't know," Draco replied honestly, "I'm just...confused. I know the truth, you told me and I believe you, I have no reason not to," he held Harry's angry gaze, "but what I saw of the Potters, it doesn't fit in with your story. They would look upset, yeah, I get that but they didn't look just upset. They looked utterly devastated."

Harry fell quiet. He couldn't find anything to say to that. Nothing at all.

xxx

James sat around the table at Grimmauld place. Dinner had finished and Lily and Remus were tidying up, while he and Sirius sat at the table, lost in the thoughts of the memories they had witnessed in the pensieve today. Tomorrow, Lily and Damien were returning to Hogwarts. Sirius was accompanying them, while Remus and James were returning to the Ministry. With Harry gone, there was no reason for them, or any Auror, to remain at Hogwarts. So tonight had been James' last chance to see more memories, before Dumbledore took the pensieve with him.

Sirius was shaking his head, still in shock over the memory he had witnessed.

"They're...friends," he breathed, "_best_ friends," he looked up to meet James' eyes, "Moody was...he was right."

James rubbed at his eyes before putting his glasses back on.

"Don't tell him," he said in all seriousness, "we'll never hear the end of it."

"But James," Sirius leaned towards him, "Harry's friends with a Malfoy! With Lucius Malfoy's son!" he threw up both hands, "how did we not see it? All that time at Hogwarts..." he turned to James again, "did you never see him around Malfoy junior? Never catch him looking at him?"

James shook his head.

"Never," he replied, "Harry didn't let on that he knew anyone in Hogwarts, let alone Draco Malfoy."

Sirius shook his head.

"So, Moody was right. Harry did have a friend in Slytherin, one who had a Death Eater for a father."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to admit paranoid Moody was right. Not out loud anyway.

xxx

The men gathered in the chamber stood nervously in front of their master. For the size of the gathering, it was odd how silent the chamber was. The only sound was the gentle hissing of the great serpent, Nagini, who was curled next to Lord Voldemort's chair. The men watched with undisguised fear as the snake raised her fearsome head and glared at all of them. Her head turned to stare at the only boy in the chamber, standing to the right of Lord Voldemort's chair. She hissed again, the sound carrying in the chamber. Harry smiled, as if highly amused and turned to look back at Nagini. His mouth opened and he hissed back, the sound somehow even creepier than when Nagini was speaking.

Lord Voldemort sat up straighter.

"Cut it out, you two," he spoke quietly to his son and Nagini, "you can forget about it, Harry," he said a little louder, "you're not feeding any of them to her," he smirked, "not yet anyway."

A shudder went through the crowd.

Voldemort stood up and walked two steps forward, his scarlet gaze swept through the Death Eaters.

"Today will mark the beginning of a day no one in the wizarding world will forget." he announced, "Today, you will deliver a message from me," he glanced back at Harry and smiled, "you will show those mud-blood loving traitors, that nowhere is safe. If they continue to live, it is only because I allow it." Voldemort's eyes shone with malice, "Today, my Death Eaters, you will attack them where it hurts the most."

xxx

The train ride was going smoothly, hundreds of Hogwarts students aboard. In one compartment, sat a depressed Damien with Ron, Hermione and Ginny trying to offer comfort. But they all knew the truth; back at Hogwarts, Damien was going to have to tolerate more taunts about Harry.

"They'll find something knew to gossip about," Hermione consoled, "just ride it out, Damy, it'll get better soon."

"Yeah," Damien agreed, "everyone will find something else to talk about," he looked up at her, "but that doesn't mean things will get better. My brother is still with Voldemort, he still hates mum and dad for something they could never do and my family is still broken."

Ron and Ginny shared a look but they couldn't find anything comforting to say. Hermione looked crest-fallen.

"How's Mrs Potter, now?" Ginny asked, "has she...you know..."

"Recovered from being attacked by Voldemort?" Damien asked for her, "yeah, she's pretending she's fine. Just like dad, both keep on saying they're okay," Damien shook his head, "but they're not okay. They don't sleep, they don't eat properly, mum looks like she's been crying all the time and dad..." Damien faltered, "dad just looks...defeated."

Hermione got up and sat next to Damien, wrapping an arm around the younger boy.

"I'm sorry, Damy." she said softly.

"Yeah," Damien whispered, "me too."

The train suddenly screeched and jerked to a stop. Damien and Ron slid the door open and stepped out into the commotion. Many students were running up and down the corridor, asking the security Aurors what was going on. The Aurors looked a bit shocked themselves and just ushered the students back into the compartments, instructing them to stay inside. Damien saw his mother's face in the crowd and she shouted to Damien to go back into the compartment and stay there. Damien went back inside and the four teens just sat in the midst of all the shouting and commotion.

Pressing their faces to the window and straining to see into the distance, the students spotted the problem. A tree had fallen onto the tracks, blocking the way.

"Well, that should be fairly easy to fix," Ron said pulling away from the window, "all they need to do is levitate it out of the way."

"Ron, you can't even levitate your broomstick let alone a huge tree." Ginny pointed out.

Ron glared at his sister.

"Shut it! I wasn't saying that I could levitate it." he said, "I meant the Aurors could levitate it away from the tracks."

"Well that's probably what they're going to do." Hermione replied.

"It's going to need all the Aurors and maybe a few Professors too," Ginny mused, peering out of the window, "it's the only way the spell will be strong enough to lift that huge tree."

"It's just as well we have Aurors with us," Ron said, "imagine if it was just a handful of Professors?"

"Some think it's a waste of Ministry resources," Hermione said, "I read it in 'Fifty Questions for Minister Fudge', that having Aurors on Hogwarts Express is a waste of time and resource. What are the chances the train gets attacked?"

The sound of screaming from the next compartment shook all the way through the train. Hermione, Ginny and Damien met Ron at the window and stared at the sight with disbelief. There were at least forty or fifty of them. Men, dressed in black robes with white masks, walking towards the train. At the most, there were only ten, maybe twelve Aurors on the train.

"Then again," Hermione whispered, "maybe it's not without reason."

"Death Eaters!" Ron gasped, "what the-? Death Eaters? This can't be happening!"

Ginny, next to Damien suddenly went rigid. Her hands pressed against the window as she leaned in closer with wide eyes.

"Damien." she muttered fearfully.

Damien felt his heart stop when he saw him. The one at the forefront, with no mask hiding his identity. Harry was walking boldly towards them, leading the Death Eaters towards the terrified students aboard the Hogwarts Express.

xxx

Sirius knew that something wasn't right. When the train jerked to an abrupt stop, he had a strange feeling of dark foreboding sweep through him. Sirius and Moody had just stepped towards the doors to get off the train when they all heard the petrified screams of students, looking out of their windows. They saw the men, the Death Eaters approaching with none other than Harry, leading them.

Sirius wasted no time and quickly ordered the students to stay inside the compartments and to step away from the windows. Lily hurried to help the Aurors keep the students calm. When she glanced out of the window, she saw who was leading the vicious killers towards the train.

Lily paused, staring at Harry with disbelief. She turned to Sirius in blind panic. What were they going to do now? Sirius wouldn't be able to protect the students of Hogwarts _and_ Harry. The other Aurors would try and take Harry down with the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Sirius?" Lily pleaded.

Sirius gave her a small nod, to signal that he would protect Harry. He wouldn't let anyone harm his Godson.

xxx

Harry stood in front of the trapped train. His father's men had surrounded the scarlet train and had their wands drawn, ready for the attack. They all had hungry looks in their eyes. Harry turned to them.

"Remember my orders; no one goes into the train. If a student comes out, you merely stun them, understand?"

The Death Eaters responded with a 'yes, Dark Prince'.

Harry's gaze swept through the men.

"If any of you kill a student, I will kill you in return. We are here for the Aurors. The message we are sending is that the Ministry can't protect them. True protection lies with father. Understand?"

The Death Eaters around him voiced their understanding and Harry turned around to look at the scarlet train. He had already explained the rules for today's attack, back at Riddle Manor. But he gave a last fair warning. Harry took in a breath, staring at the train. He hoped the students stayed inside the train. That way there would be no chance of any of them getting hurt.

Harry took out his wand and held it in his hand. The wand his father had gone to get from James Potter. Smiling, Harry pointed it at his throat and muttered 'Sonorus'.

"There's no point in hiding from us, Aurors. Come out of the train, or we'll come inside!" Harry threatened.

It was an empty threat. None of them were going into the train. But of course, the Aurors didn't know that.

The door to the train opened and twelve Aurors hurried out of the train. Harry's emerald eyes glinted with anticipation as he spotted Moody and Sirius. They knew from their sources that Moody was going to be here, but the fact the Sirius was also present, made Harry's heart leap. He would be able to take both of them down, finally.

Harry hissed his last orders to the men.

"Moody and Black are mine."

xxx

The Aurors had no chance of surviving. They were horribly outnumbered and they knew it. Lily was inside the train, trying desperately to get a message to James. She always carried the two way mirror with her, the ones that belonged to Sirius and James. When they used to get in trouble at Hogwarts, they would use it to communicate with each other, while in different detentions. Once James became an Auror, he would often be away from her on long assignments. Sirius gave his mirror to Lily so that she could see and talk to James. The one and only perfect gift Lily received from Sirius.

The students were in a panic and the Professors and seventh year students were trying in vain to settle them. Despite the warning that the Aurors had given, many students were pressed up against the windows, trying to see what was happening.

Damien felt sick, how could Harry do this? Harry was the Dark Prince, yes, but he said that he didn't hurt children. Damien remembered the first time he had met Harry, he had said those exact words, _'I don't hurt kids'_ so why was he here now?

The current situation was torturous on Damien. If Harry won the attack, the train would be taken and God knows how many students would be killed. It was possible that even Damien could get seriously hurt. But on the other hand, if by some miracle the Aurors won, then Harry would most definitely be killed if not captured. His capture would be worse, since the Ministry had already sentenced him to the Dementors kiss.

Damien heard the door to his compartment opening and was more than surprised to find Draco Malfoy standing at the door. Draco looked pointedly at Damien but Ron was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" he shouted, "get out!"

Draco ignored him and spoke to Damien.

"I need to speak to you." he said simply.

Damien noticed how calm Malfoy was. He didn't seem bothered by the attack in the least.

Ron was in the process of shouting at Draco to get lost, when Damien got up and walked towards him. Ron and the two girls looked at Damien as if he was crazy.

"Damy?" Ginny called.

"I'll be right back." Damien assured them.

Draco led Damien towards the boys toilets. Damien gave Draco a funny look, coming to a stop but the Slytherin just waved his hand, gesturing for Damien to keep quiet. Draco pulled open the door to find two first years huddled on the floor, trembling with fear. Draco smirked at them.

"You know, when a train is attacked, the first place they check is the toilets."

The two first years screamed in fright and ran out. Damien looked at Draco with disgusted disbelief. Draco just shrugged his shoulders and pointed to his Slytherin robes, as if to say _'what else did you expect?'_ Damien shook his head and went inside the toilet. Draco followed and locked the door.

"So, why did you want to speak to me, and in a toilet no less?" Damien asked.

Draco smirked and leaned against the door.

"I have a message for you." he said simply.

Damien's eyes widened. He knew who the message was from, it could only be one person, but he asked anyway.

"From who?"

Draco looked at him with annoyance.

"From your fairy godmother. Who do you think?" he snapped, "from Harry. He said that you were to stay inside the train. Whatever happens, don't leave the train."

Damien glared at Draco.

"Stay inside the train? That's what Harry said, stay inside the train?" he shook his head, "what do you think I am? an idiot!"

Draco shrugged.

"Yeah, actually."

"Why would Harry say that?" Damien asked, ignoring Draco, "the train is going to be attacked soon. You saw the Aurors, they're not going to last very long! If anything, Harry would have said to run and get as far away as possible!"

Damien was fuming. Draco was lying to him. He was trying to put Damien and everyone else in danger by telling them to stay on board. But Draco smirked and replied in his cool, calm voice.

"Harry would never tell anyone to run. He's the type to stay and fight. Not very Slytherin, but there you have it." he straightened up, "I gave you Harry's message, now it's up to you to listen to him or not. But if Harry's told you to stay on board then that's what you should do."

Draco slid the door open to walk away when Damien spoke.

"Why? Why stay on the train?" he asked in a small voice, "Harry and the Death Eaters are going to come inside eventually."

Draco turned around and gave Damien a pitiful glance.

"Trust me Potter, if Harry wanted to come onto the train, he would be here by now."

xxx

Harry was looking at the Aurors with a hungry expression. It had been so long, since he duelled with them. His green eyes locked with Sirius Black's and Harry saw the fear in them. He smiled to himself.

Harry gripped his wand tightly and waited for the Aurors to strike first. Sure enough, Moody stepped forward and gave the signal, at once there were many jets of light flying everywhere. The Death Eaters spread out and began duelling fiercely with the Aurors.

Harry was ready for the two jets of red lights that came his way. He brought up his full body shield. The shimmering blue bubble that he was standing in absorbed the spells. Harry brought his shield down and smirked towards the Auror who had sent the two spells his way.

"My turn." Harry hissed and sent a thundering spell towards the Auror.

The brown haired Auror was blasted through the air until he hit the side of the train and crumbled to the ground.

The Aurors were trying their best to block the rain of curses coming in at them from all sides. But there were too many of them. Sirius was fighting with three Death Eaters at once. But he knew it was all in vain. The Aurors were losing. There was no way they would survive the battle. Moody had just stunned three Death Eaters and was making his way over to the aid of a fallen Auror when Harry stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Moody looked at the raven haired teen standing in front of him.

"I was right about you!" he growled, "Albus should never have tried to save you. You belong in Azkaban!"

Harry smirked at the enraged Auror and raised his wand to point at Moody's heart.

"There are many things Albus should never have done. One of them was letting you anywhere near me."

Before Moody could react, Harry threw a cutting hex at Moody. The Auror was hit straight in the chest and he backed away a few steps, holding his chest in pain. Moody pointed his wand but Harry's 'expellaramus' disarmed him in one swift move. Moody stared at the sight of his wand in Harry's hand.

"What's the matter Auror Moody?" Harry asked, "you can't fight me when I have my wand? Are you only capable of fighting a sixteen year old when he's defenceless? Here I'll make it easier for you."

Harry threw both wands to the side. Moody looked at Harry with confusion clouding his mismatched eyes. Harry beckoned him over and Moody straightened up. He was looking quite unsure about having a physical fight with the boy, but he wasn't going to give up the chance to fight him.

Moody rushed over and tried to throw a punch at Harry, but Harry side-stepped it, laughing as Moody tried to turn around and attack him. A kick to the stomach and Moody doubled over. Harry's punch to the face had Moody thrown to the ground. But Harry grabbed the Auror from the collar of his robes and pulled him back to his feet.

Moody regained his balance and struck out with a fist. But Harry ducked to the side, avoiding the hit but his hand grabbed onto Moody's wrist and in one fluid motion, he snapped it. Moody bit back his cry of pain. Harry let go and kicked out, causing the injured Auror to fall to the ground.

Moody summoned his wand and was pointing it at Harry in the blink of an eye, while still sprawled on the ground, arm clutched to his side. But Harry had his second wand in his hand just as fast.

"Cheating Auror Moody?" Harry teased, "what will Albus Dumbledore say?"

A twist of his wand and Moody's hand erupted with painful boils. Still, Moody didn't let go of his wand. He tried hexing Harry, but his blue shield swallowed the curses effortlessly. Harry towered over him, his green eyes blazing. Another hissed spell and Moody's hand twisted, the crunch of bones breaking echoed around them.

Moody screamed and his wand fell from his limp grip. Smirking, Harry aimed at Moody's chest. The Auror gasped suddenly, his broken hands came up to grab weakly at his chest. His widened eye met Harry's stare, the magical eye swirling around in panic.

"Not nice, is it?" Harry asked, "having the very life squeezed out of your heart?" he twisted his wand and Moody spluttered for breath, turning pale with agony, "let's see how you fare against the torture you inflicted on me?"

The spell didn't end and Moody writhed on the ground, both hands gripping at his chest as pain shot through his whole being. Harry didn't intend on ending the curse, not until he saw the last breath choke out from Moody's gasping mouth, but something knocked into him, throwing him bodily to the ground and thus, ending the spell. Moody fell still, hands still at his chest.

Harry whipped around and saw Sirius on the ground next to him. Fury overtook Harry as he glared at the man he hated with every fibre of his being.

"You really have to stop saving the people I want to kill, Black." Harry spat, as he rose to his feet again.

Sirius also stood up, wand pointed at Harry.

"Even if I wanted too, I don't think I would be able to stop."

Sirius really wished he could grab Harry and portkey out of here. Harry was within their grasp again and he wanted to save him, before another Auror attacked him.

"I guess I made a mistake, I should have gotten rid of you first!" Harry said and in the next instant, Harry blasted Sirius away from himself.

From the train, Damien watched helplessly as Harry attacked Sirius. Damien hoped that help was on its way, before the battle between his brother and uncle resulted in someone's death. Either death would be equally devastating for Damien.

Sirius gingerly got to his feet, only to find Harry blasting him into the air again. At the third strike, Sirius managed to get his shield up. The force of Harry's spell was so strong that it nearly broke through Sirius' shield.

Sirius tried to stun Harry, but the boy deflected the spell easily.

"Harry, please..." Sirius tried, "listen to me. I know what you think happened to you when you were younger." he paused to bring up his shield, protecting himself from Harry's assault. "Please let me explain…." Sirius never got a chance to finish as Harry spell caught him this time, before he could conjure his shield.

"Just when I thought you couldn't stoop any lower, Black!" Harry raged, "as if your little stunt with pretending to be Bella wasn't bad enough, you actually have the nerve to try and explain why you helped torture me!"

"Harry, no..."

Harry's spell caught his leg and Sirius cried out, falling to the ground as the bones in his leg snapped. The spell hit him again, this time aimed at his wand holding arm. Sirius cried out again as his arm broke in at least two places.

Through tear filled eyes, Sirius looked up at Harry.

"H-Harry...please…it's not true...we didn't hurt..." Sirius was cut off by Harry's Cruciatus curse.

Incredible pain filled Sirius's body and he couldn't help the scream that left his mouth. His whole body pulsed with unbearable pain. The curse lifted but Sirius was too busy catching his breath to notice why Harry had lifted the curse so quickly. He opened his eyes and he felt his breath hitch in his chest. Damien was standing in front of Harry, using his body to shield Sirius. Harry was still holding his wand but it was facing the ground now. Sirius tried to get up, but the pain in his broken body forced him to stay on the ground.

"Damy, get back in the train." Harry hissed at Damien.

"No, you have to stop, Harry!" Damien fought back, voice choked with tears and panic.

Damien stood defiantly, he hadn't even taken out his wand. There was no way he would be able to hurt Harry. He saw Harry perform the torture curse on Sirius and he completely lost his rational thinking. He ran from the train, before Ron or anyone else could stop him.

"Damien! Get out of the way!" Harry said a little louder this time.

"Don't do this!" Damien pleaded, "uncle Siri didn't do anything. Neither did mum or dad. Please stop."

Damien could see Harry was barely restraining his anger. He could see Harry's knuckles turn white as he gripped his wand tightly.

"Damien...move..." Sirius said weakly, he wasn't sure how much of Damien's interference Harry was going to tolerate. Sirius couldn't risk Damien getting hurt.

"Damy, move!" Harry shouted.

A jet of blue light came from Harry's wand and hit Damien, throwing the young boy violently away from Sirius. Despite the exploding pain in his body, Sirius managed to sit up. He couldn't believe Harry had attacked Damien. Sirius realised an instant later why. A jet of green light exploded exactly at the spot Damien had been standing in, a mere second ago. Sirius looked up at Harry to see the rage in his emerald eyes. Harry was pointing his wand towards the Death Eater that had sent the killing curse at Damien. A jet of purple light left Harry's wand and hit the Death Eater in the chest.

"I said, Stupefy only!" Harry roared as he blasted the Death Eater into the air. The masked man fell roughly to the ground, but Harry was running towards Damien. He reached the fallen boy in an instant.

"Damien!"

Harry grabbed the boy from the ground and pulled him to his feet. Damien seemed to be a little dazed but was otherwise unhurt.

"I told you to stay inside the train!" Harry yelled, "damn it, Damien, don't you ever listen!"

Harry grabbed the shocked boy and pulled him towards the train. He blasted the door open, causing the surrounding students to scream in fright. Harry pushed Damien onto the train, ignoring the pleas being made by the thirteen year old. Harry closed the door and magically locked it. Damien was instantly pulled into hug by his friends but Damien struggled out of their grips and stumbled to the window. He watched as Harry stormed over to Death Eater that had attacked him. Without giving the Death Eater a chance to explain, Harry brought down his wand and Damien gasped as he saw the jet of green light leave Harry's wand and hit the Death Eater in the chest. The limp body of the Death Eater fell to the ground and didn't move again.

Suddenly there was a loud series of pops and around forty Aurors appeared onto the battlefield. Harry swung around to see the new comers and cursed. He gave the signal and all the Death Eaters began to disapparate. They had succeeded in their assignment. The ground was littered with bodies of fallen Aurors. Harry caught a glimpse of James Potter running towards the fallen form of Sirius Black. Harry's emerald eyes locked with James'. With a last fierce look, Harry disapparated from the battlefield along with the rest of the Death Eaters.

xxx


	43. Damien's Gift

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Forty Three**

The Hogwarts Express got to Hogsmeade station, a full five hours later. Most of the students were glad to be in the safety of Hogwarts while others wanted to owl their parents, telling them to come and collect them right away. Not all of the young wizarding population had faced such a terrifying situation as a full blown Death Eater attack in such close proximity. Everyone was shook up with the exception of the Slytherins of course. They had no reason to be afraid. It was their fathers behind those white skull masks after all.

Damien was rushed to the hospital wing as soon as he arrived. He wasn't hurt physically but Lily couldn't rest until she made absolute sure.

"What were you thinking, running out like that in the middle of an attack?" she berated, even while she repeatedly kissed him, on his head, his hair, his cheeks as Poppy ran diagnostic tests on him.

Damien sat silently, head dropped, eyes unfocused as his mind went over the events of the attack. Harry leading the Death Eaters, Harry duelling with Moody, Harry hurting Sirius – Damien squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at them with both hands, trying his best not to break down.

"Damy?" Lily murmured, running a hand through his hair, driven to tears herself.

Damien looked up at her with moist hazel eyes. He wrapped both arms around his mum's waist, head buried in robes and he cried. Lily tried to calm him, but was sobbing herself. Poppy moved away, letting the distressed mother and son comfort one another. No sooner had she stepped away that the doors banged open and James Potter came running inside. He met Poppy's gaze with wide, panic-filled eyes, before turning to seek out his wife and son.

Damien lifted his head, looking around at the sound of the doors, as did Lily.

"Dad?" Damien chocked out tearfully.

James hurried over to him, hugging him fiercely, muttering thanks under his breath.

"You okay? Damy, are you okay?" he asked again and again, which for some reason only made Damien cry harder.

"Dad," he croaked, "Dad, Uncle...Siri? Is...is he...?"

James nodded, although his face lost some colour.

"Sirius is absolutely fine," he assured, "he's at hospital, admitted along with other Aurors."

When James arrived at the scene of the attack, he had seen Harry disapparate away with the Death Eaters. There was nothing he could do about Harry. Along with the rest of the Aurors, James made sure the train hadn't been compromised before sending it to Hogwarts. They had then helped their injured friends and colleagues, by taking them to St Mungos, along with those who had fallen. It was as Sirius was wheeled into an examination room, that he grabbed onto James' hand and told him about Damien coming out of the train and nearly being hit by a killing curse. James left everything to rush to Hogwarts, to check on his wife and son.

When Damien had tired himself out by crying, Poppy got a chance to complete her assessment.

"He's physically unharmed," she told James and Lily, as Damien slept in the hospital bed, "all my tests have confirmed he's in perfect health," her face saddened, "but he's emotionally drained. Seeing Harry...like that...under those circumstances," she faltered, "it's understandable why he's distressed."

"He was almost hit," Lily said, unable to stop thinking about her son's near-fatal incident, "if Harry hadn't blasted him away, that killing curse would have hit him."

"But it didn't," Poppy stressed, "you have to keep telling yourself that," she held onto her arm, "your son needs you right now, Lily. If you fall apart, what's Damien going to do?"

Lily nodded, forcing back her own pain and grief, to dwell on it another time. She pulled out her new wand, one that agreed with her perhaps half as well as her old one. She conjured herself a comfortable chair and sat down, holding onto her sleeping son's hand.

xxx

James hated hospitals. They were miserable and depressing. Their bleak plain walls and lingering scent of potions made James feel ill himself. But he vowed to endure it, as long as his best friend occupied a room in the recovery ward at St Mungos.

"I'm coming home tomorrow," Sirius assured, "ruddy Healers, keeping me in when there's nothing wrong with me." he grumbled.

"Take it easy, Padfoot," Remus said, "the _ruddy_ Healers, as you put it, know what they're talking about. If they want to keep you in, there's a reason."

Sirius leaned towards him, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"I know why they're keeping me in," he said dramatically, "they fancy me."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sure they do, Padfoot."

James didn't join in the light-heartedness. He sat on a chair, perched one side of the bed, hands clasped, elbows resting on his knees as he watched his two best friends in silence.

"Are you taking a few days off work when you get out?" Remus asked.

"Nah, I'll be suicidal if I have to stay in that miserable place."

"You talking about your home?" Remus asked.

"Yep."

"If you hate it that much, move."

Sirius shrugged.

"Too much effort."

Remus shook his head, like he always did, in disapproval. He looked over at James.

"You okay, James?" Remus asked, noting the tension in him.

Sirius looked over at James, grin in place.

"What's up, Prongs?"

James pulled his hands away, glancing once to the floor before fixing his gaze to Sirius.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked quietly.

Sirius frowned.

"About what?" he asked.

James' eyes travelled down Sirius' form, stopping at his, now healed, leg.

"How did you break your leg, Sirius?"

Sirius looked taken aback.

"Oh that," he waved a hand, "you know what it's like in a battle. Some Death Eater caught me off guard and I was thrown back," he flexed his leg, partly just to show that he was completely healed "I fell on it the wrong way and a bone snapped." he shook his head and smiled, "no biggie."

James nodded, hazel eyes burning, becoming fiercer with Sirius' every word.

"And the Cruicatus curse?" he asked, his voice trembled slightly, "did that just happen to catch you off guard too?"

Remus stiffened, eyes widening as he slowly turned to look at Sirius. He didn't know his friend had suffered from the torture curse.

Gone was the mirth from Sirius' eyes and the cheeky smile that usually adorned his lips. He was staring at James, looking lost. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talk-"

"Damien told me," James said, "he told me _everything._"

Sirius' shoulders dropped in defeat and he sagged in his seat. He ran a hand through his hair, lips pressed tightly together.

"Prongs..."

"You should have told me," James whispered, shaking his head, eyes glistening, "you should have told me what...what Harry did-"

"He doesn't know the truth," Sirius cut him off, leaning towards James, "okay? Harry doesn't understand," he glanced once to the door in panic, "and I haven't said anything to the Healers about him, so keep quiet and we'll talk about this when I get back home."

"You didn't tell the Healers either?" James asked, shocked, "why?"

Sirius turned to him wearily.

"Because," he shook his head, eyes closed, "there's plenty to Harry's name. All his past crimes, running from Hogwarts, the attack on Hogwarts Express," he grew solemn, "Moody's in the ICU. His heart's stopped three times since he was brought in," his face fell and he sighed loudly, "I heard the Healers talking, they think Moody might not make it." he looked back at James, "so I told the Healers that I was hit by a masked Death Eater. My broken leg, the Cruciatus, it was all done from behind." he smiled sadly at James, "I don't need to add more to Harry's list."

xxx

The wall was specially designed for Harry. A square concrete, measuring fifteen foot high, in a section of Harry's training grounds. The wall had various slits carved all around it. When activated, different hexes, spells and curses flew out of the slits at different intervals. A few even spat out sharp blades, to keep Harry on guard. It was a contraption made by Harry himself and he used it often to train.

Bracing the chill of January, Harry trained with the wall, dodging this way and that, knocking back curses and hexes with force. He had forbidden himself to bring up his shield, told himself that would be cheating. He worked for two solid hours, with no rest in between. He twisted and jumped out of the way, slammed back spells at the wall until his breath was laboured and his muscles were twitching with strain, body covered in sweat. He wiped the damp bangs out of his eyes as he prepared for another onslaught. A ninja star came spinning out, racing towards Harry. He twisted out of the way, catching a glimpse of his father, standing behind him. Lord Voldemort raised a hand and caught the blade before bringing it closer, examining it with distaste, pressed between his thumb and forefinger.

Harry raised his own hand and halted the wall. He turned back to see Voldemort carelessly throw the blade aside.

"Keeping busy I see." he said.

Harry had to catch his breath before he could reply.

"No...harm...in it." he panted.

"Not at all," Voldemort said, coming closer, "although I would refrain from trying to kill yourself."

Harry grinned, doubled over with his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back.

"Not that easy...to kill, father."

Voldemort smiled but it didn't remain for long.

"Your vigorous training wouldn't have anything to do with the Hogwarts Express attack, would it?"

Harry straightened up.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Experience," Voldemort replied, "your attack had you do something you've never done before," he looked closely at Harry, "it's rather obvious this is your reaction to it."

Harry looked over at the wall, to avoid holding his father's gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said after a moment, even though his demeanour suggested otherwise.

"Why use an Unforgivable on Black if you're going to feel guilty about it?" Voldemort asked.

Harry turned to him.

"I don't feel guilty about it."

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked, "then what is this?" he gestured to the wall. "You've been out here, working yourself to the bone almost every day since that attack."

Harry turned to move away, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm training."

"You're punishing yourself," Voldemort said and in a swift move, he had turned Harry around to face him, a brutal grip on his arm. Crimson eyes glared down at Harry, making his scar prickle, "and I won't have it!" he snarled. Harry didn't say anything, he didn't even move to loosen the vice-like grip. He stared into his father's face, taking in the anger and annoyance, "This...this _guilt,_ it'll be your undoing if you don't find a way to get rid of it!" Voldemort continued, "how many times have I told you? You kill without thought and inflict pain without remorse."

Harry shook his head.

"I'm not regretful."

"Are you not?" Voldemort asked coldly, "then why are you behaving like this?"

"I'm training," Harry insisted, "that's all this is."

Voldemort's grip loosened but Harry made no move to shrug his father away. He never did that to him.

"The truth, Harry." Voldemort commanded.

Harry paused before letting out a sigh, dropping his head down.

"I just...I'm...I don't understand." he admitted, looking up at his father.

"What don't you understand?"

"Black," Harry said, "the Potters...all of them."

Voldemort let Harry go and stepped back, allowing Harry to collect his thoughts so he could present them to his father.

"It doesn't make sense," Harry said, "the way the Potters are acting, the way Black is acting. They all seem so..." he broke off, trying to think of the right word, "genuine," he breathed, "they seem genuine when they act like they care. When they protest their innocence." he looked up as the pain in his scar quickly escalated.

"You can't tell that they're lying?" Voldemort asked, "are you that easy to fool?"

"No," Harry objected, "of course not. I know what happened. I remember all of it. That's what makes me so angry, when then act like they can't remember. That's why I lost it with Black, when he kept on insisting that they never did anything. That's why I cast the Cruciatus on him, because I lost control." he shook his head, "I don't want to lost control, father. I can't allow myself to do that."

Voldemort took in a steadying breath and moved forward.

"Losing control is one thing," he said, "what you're allowing them to do is steal your better judgement." his scarlet gaze burned, "Harry, you know better than to fall for their tricks. You should know by now, the followers of the Light will lie to and manipulate anyone for their purpose."

Harry nodded.

"I do know that," he said, "it's just..." he looked away, squinting in the setting sun, "I don't know. I'm just...feeling confused, I guess." he didn't say that Draco's words were ringing in his head. He didn't tell his father that Draco's uncertainty was unnerving Harry, stealing the very sleep from his eyes.

"Sort yourself out," Voldemort commanded, "your distraction will lead to failure."

Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Before you go back to your training," Voldemort started, "care to explain why Harrison hasn't returned?"

Harry looked up at him.

"I killed him." he replied.

"His crime?"

"He disobeyed a direct order."

"What order was that?"

"He attacked a student with the killing curse." Harry replied.

"Did Harrison go into the train to attack the students of Hogwarts?"

Harry shifted from one foot to the other.

"No."

"Did the student in question come out of the train, in the middle of the battle and put themselves at risk?"

Harry was beginning to get annoyed.

"I wouldn't say that exactly."

"What would you say then?" Voldemort asked.

Harry's scar was prickling badly but Harry stubbornly ignored it, holding his father's gaze.

"You obviously know what happened," Harry said, "it's all been debriefed to you, so why are you asking questions?"

"Because I want _you_ to explain to me why you killed one of my men, when all they were doing was following orders?"

"Following _orders?_" Harry asked, incredulously, "whose orders were they following? Who ordered them to kill innocent children?"

"They are not innocent children!" Voldemort snapped, "get rid of this notion or it will get you killed! We are in the midst of a war, no one is innocent anymore!"

"They're just children," Harry said, "they have nothing to do with this war. They haven't defied you, father."

"Yet," Voldemort said, "but they will follow in their parent's footsteps and raise their wand against me."

"Then I will kill them," Harry stated, "when they go against you, I will end the," he shook his head, "but I will not hurt and neither will I allow anyone else to hurt an innocent."

"You're going to be seventeen this year," Voldemort said, "once you come into your power, the war will be as good as over. Victory will be ours," he stared at Harry, "but you have to let go of this insecurity. You have to be ruthless Harry, or you'll never be able to rule this world."

Harry only nodded.

Voldemort stood taller, looking down at Harry.

"This...student," he spat, like it was a vile, unpleasant word, "was he killed in Harrison's attack?"

Harry frowned slightly, staring back at Voldemort.

"No."

"So you killed Harrison because he _almost_ hurt a student?"

"I killed him for defying me."

"You killed him because the student he attacked happened to be the youngest Potter." Voldemort corrected, his tone cold.

Harry's surprise showed on his face. He folded his arms under his chest, to hide how badly they were shaking from anger.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"That you killed one of my men to protect a Potter," Voldemort said, "is that clear enough?"

"The identity of the student holds no significance," Harry said, "I would have done the same for any student."

"Would you, Harry?" Voldemort asked, his voice dangerously soft.

"Yes." Harry replied, holding his ground.

Voldemort stared at him, silently studying him before smirking.

"That boy stepped off the train on his own accord. He came onto the battle field by his own reasoning. He distracted you. He could have been the reason you were caught again, or worse, killed." Voldemort stood tall, hands clasped behind him, "you've not to help that boy again."

Harry's brow knitted.

"Father-"

"If that Potter brat is going to step into dangerous situations, he better be prepared to protect himself. I don't want you distracted. Dumbledore could use that Potter boy to try and get to you."

"I'm not stupid to fall for one of his traps."

"You did once," Voldemort said, "whose to say it can't happen again?"

Harry was outraged.

"You're insulting me," he said with quiet fury, "you know how I was captured."

"You went against my better judgement and you suffered for it," Voldemort said, "don't go against me and you won't suffer."

His red eyes flashed in warning before he tore his gaze away and looked at the wall.

"End your practise, you've had enough for today."

He turned around to leave.

"Why is it, ever since I've come back," Harry called after him, "all you do is tell me off?"

"If you don't like it, then stop acting like a _brat!"_ Voldemort turned, spitting the word out.

Harry's eyes widened and he stepped back, staring at Voldemort in shocked disbelief. Voldemort had never called Harry a brat before, not to his face at least. Harry turned around, swiped a hand at the wall, deactivating it, grabbed his discarded robe from the ground and walked away. He didn't look back at his father, not even once.

xxx

Harry rubbed his scar distractedly. It was hurting, prickling, indicating that his father was still annoyed at him. Well that was fine, because he was still mad at his father. Harry pulled the towel away from his damp hair and flung it across his chair. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, Harry stood before the wardrobe mirror, distractedly staring past his reflection.

His father had effectively banned him from helping Damien ever again. Why did his father care if he helped Damien? What was the problem? A little voice in the back of Harry's mind murmured, _'it's because his name ends in Potter.'_ Harry shook his head. His father was a lot of things, but he wasn't insecure. His father surely knew that he, Harry, would never place his loyalty in anyone besides him? But then, the image of Damien on the ground, dazed and confused by the near-fatal hit, came back to Harry and his heart skipped a beat. Could he really stand back and leave Damien to his fate? If ever in the same situation, could Harry keep himself from protecting Damien?

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. How did his life get so fucking messed up? When did he ever question his father's orders? Since when did Harry get angry at being told what to do? Taking in a deep sigh, Harry resolved to get dressed and go meet his father. They needed to talk.

Just as Harry reached out to pull the wardrobe open, something caught his eye. He was standing in front of the mirror and the light from his lamp had caught the silver Horcrux around his neck. Harry stared at the pendant for a minute. A plan formed in Harry's mind. It was perfect. If it worked then Harry would be able to protect Damien and obey his father's orders as well.

Quickly, Harry pulled out his robes and dressed. He had to leave immediately and put his plan into action.

xxx

For the next few days, all anyone talked about in Hogwarts, was the attack on the train. Every student, from first to sixth year, from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor, was engrossed in conversation surrounding the details of that day. The one major detail that no one missed, was Harry's presence, leading the Death Eaters. The former Hogwarts student was the only one out of the attackers that didn't wear a mask. Every student that had defied the orders to stay away from the windows, had seen how Harry duelled and attacked the Aurors. Worse, many had seen him take the life of a Death Eater.

"It was horrible," Parvati whispered at the table, "he just...he just killed him. Just like that."

"I've never thought he could be that heartless." Lavender said, "to think, I used to stare at him all day, gathering the courage to ask him out," she shook her head, _"thank_ Merlin I didn't."

"It felt so surreal," Angelina said, seated across from Lavender, "seeing him there, with the...the Death Eaters," she closed her eyes, shaking her head sadly, "it's not right," she said, "he didn't look...right being with them."

"I can't believe how stupid we were," Lee said, "befriending the Dark Prince," he scoffed, "the guy's a deranged killer and we-!" he stopped as Damien passed by him, walking further down the table, looking for a place to sit.

Whoever Damien passed, looked up to stare at him with a pale face and dark, judgemental eyes. Whispers broke out behind him, fingers pointed at his back but no one dared speak directly to him. Ginny called out to him as Damien passed.

"Here, Damy," she said, "I saved you a seat."

Thankful, Damien took his seat next to her. Ron and Hermione squeezed in next to him. It wasn't just the table, the entire hall fell quiet, while students stole glances at him. Damien, to his credit, did his best to ignore it all. He started on his breakfast, spooning some porridge into his bowl.

The screech of owls distracted everyone and Damien muttered a quiet prayer of thanks under his breath. But when the owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione, Damien felt like he had been plunged into an icy lake, freezing him inside and out.

On the front page of the newspaper, was a large picture of Harry, taking over two thirds of the page. In big bold letters across the top, was the word, _'Wanted'_. Below the picture was a reward notice claiming that if anyone gave any information on the whereabouts of Harry or any information which led to Harry's capture then the Ministry would reward them with Fifty Thousand Galleons.

Damien stared at the words, reading them over and over again. Fifty Thousand Galleons. He couldn't believe it. Fifty Thousand Galleons for the capture of Harry Potter. The entire wizarding world was going to be hunting Harry now.

"They can't do this! He's only sixteen years old, they can't do this!" his mum's panicked voice caught him.

Damien looked up at the staff table to see Professors McGonagall and Sprout at his mum's side, trying to keep her calm. But Lily was far too gone. She was holding the page in her hand, head shaking in disbelief and a hand covered her mouth as she continued to mutter, 'no' and 'they can't do this!'

But Damien knew the Ministry could do anything. They would do whatever they had to, to capture the infamous Dark Prince.

xxx

Dumbledore set the black stoned bowl onto the desk with great care. He stared at the silvery mass, swimming inside, hundreds maybe even thousands of memories collected. He cleared his throat.

"The first."

A shimmer ran across the surface and Dumbledore knew the pensieve was ready. He looked up at the fidgeting woman, seated in her chair. Lily grimaced at him.

"He'll be here soon." she said repeating herself for the tenth time that hour.

Dumbledore smiled.

"He will," he agreed, "any minute now."

The door opened and James hurried in, still in his Auror robes.

"I'm sorry," he apologised as he crossed Lily's threshold, "it took me forever to get away from the Ministry."

"James," Lily rushed out of her seat, coming to him, "did you see the notice?"

James' already unhealthy pallor lost more colour and he nodded, his jaw clenching.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"There is nothing we can do about the reward notice," Dumbledore spoke from behind them, "it won't do Harry or ourselves any good if we fret over what we can't control."

"There's a Fifty Thousand bounty over my son's head, Dumbledore," James said quietly, "forgive me if I can't help but fret."

Dumbledore inclined his head.

"You have my sympathies, James," he said, "but the time to mourn for injustice is not upon us." he looked to the bowl again, "tonight, you have to witness and mourn something entirely different."

James and Lily both stilled, eyeing the pensieve warily.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"The memory I want you to see," Dumbledore said, "is one that will upset you, perhaps more than anything you've witnessed in here so far," James and Lily both paled, "but it's important that you see this. For it is when we are in the deepest pit of despair, that one finds the courage to pull themselves out."

"You've seen this particular memory?" James asked.

"It is the first memory I came across when I entered the pensieve," Dumbledore replied, "I found Harry's childhood later."

James and Lily approached the desk with hesitation. Standing before it, James and Lily readied themselves.

"I will leave you to work past this with each other." Dumbledore moved to the door.

"You're not going to come with us?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore turned to her with a heavy heart and saddened eyes.

"No Lily," he replied, "I fear, I may not have the strength to witness it again."

His words filled both parents with dread. What horror had Voldemort subjected Harry to this time? Could they recover from it?

"Again," Dumbledore started, "I request that you give me the pensieve for safe keeping-"

"No, Dumbledore," Lily interrupted, "I humbly ask that you leave Harry's memories with us," she said, "if not him, that at least we can hold his memories close to us."

Dumbledore nodded, although he didn't look pleased. He took his leave and closed the door behind him.

James and Lily shared a look, held hands and threw themselves head first into the pensieve.

xxx

The room James and Lily found themselves in was soon becoming familiar. The very thought was enough to upset them. They were in Voldemort's main chamber. The torches flickered, throwing the room into light and shadows. On the floor, at Voldemort's feet, lay a crumpled, broken, bleeding figure. Lily's first reaction was to run over and help, but she had learned painfully, all she could do in here, was watch.

James saw Bellatrix standing at Voldemort's side, eyes fixed on the man, who was groaning in pain. James glanced around the room, searching for Harry, as this was his memory after all. He finally spotted him, standing near the doors, staring in absolute horror at the twitching person lying at Voldemort's feet.

Lucius Malfoy, in all his arrogant glory, led Harry forward. Harry was young, very young. If James had to guess, he couldn't be much older than ten years old. James and Lily watched as Harry stared at the bleeding man for long minutes before lifting his gaze to Voldemort.

"Father?"

The word echoed in the large chamber, bouncing off the walls. Voldemort smirked in pleasure at the sound, while James felt like the word was pushing glass beneath his skin.

"Come forward, Harry," he said, his cold voice brought shivers to Lily and made the man on the ground, groan and tremble.

Harry stepped closer.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Voldemort said.

A flick of his hand and the man was violently turned over, hitting his back on the marble floor with a thwack. Harry jumped, stepping back, staring at the bloodied face of a young man. His strawberry blond hair was matted in blood, his face horribly scarred. Cuts and welts could be seen from his torn robes. The sight was making Harry pale. Green eyes darted up to Voldemort.

"What is this, father?" Harry asked, "who is he?"

"This," Voldemort pointed with his wand and the man arched up his back, screaming in agony, "is a traitor." he pulled his wand away and the man slumped back, his breathing ragged and uneven. "He was trying to overthrow me," Voldemort smirked, "can you imagine? A worthless, piece of scum like this!" another curse and the man convulsed in agony, "thought he could take my place."

Harry couldn't watch. He had dropped his head, eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the cries. Lucius touched Harry's shoulder.

"You have to watch it, Harry," he whispered, "when our Lord delivers justice, we should witness it."

Harry looked back down at the man, but he couldn't hold back his horrified expression. He looked to Voldemort in desperation

"What are you going to do with him?"

Voldemort smiled, red eyes alight with joy.

"I've sentenced him to death," he said, stepping around the body, to come to Harry's side, "and I want you, my son, to be his executioner."

James and Lily gasped, their shock rendering them speechless.

Harry looked up at him with equal surprise.

"You want me to..." he looked down at the semi-conscious man, "kill him?"

"Yes," the word was hissed with delight, "I want him to meet his end at your hands." he nodded at Lucius who reached into Harry's robes and pulled out his wand from the pocket. Lucius knelt before him and presented Harry his wand.

"No!" Lily gasped, "Harry, no! Please, Oh God, no!"

Slowly, hesitantly, Harry reached for his wand.

"Point it at him," Voldemort instructed, his voice quite and gentle, guiding Harry through it, "aim for the spot between his eyes," he said, "take aim, Harry and say the killing curse."

Harry's hand trembled but he did as he was told. He took aim but struggled with the words.

"Take a breath in," Voldemort commanded, "steady your hand and take his life."

Bella and Lucius were silent, watching with bated breath for Harry to make his first kill.

Harry steadied his hand, took aim and uttered the two cursed words.

"Avada Kedavra."

A jet of green light, bright in the darkness, flew out of Harry's wand and hit the man, right between his eyes. The man shook from the collision, but his chest continued to rise and fall, the sound of laboured breathing still in the air.

James released the breath he had been holding, blinking back tears.

"He didn't do it," he gasped, "oh, thank God! He didn't do it."

Harry lowered his arm, staring at the man. Voldemort dipped down to whisper in his ear.

"You have to mean it, Harry," he said, "it won't work unless you _want_ him to die."

Harry shuddered but he didn't speak.

"Raise your wand," Voldemort instructed, "kill him, Harry."

Harry obeyed, but his wand was shaking.

The impact of the killing curse had jolted the man awake. He lay on the floor, moaning. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to Harry. James and Lily saw the confusion on the Death Eater as he stared at the young child, pointing a wand at him.

"Kill him." Voldemort instructed.

The man let out a guttural cry and began shaking his head.

"Nuh!" he managed, "p'ease!" he pulled himself onto his front and tried to move towards Harry but Bella pinned the man down, her boot crushing into his back.

"Kill, Harry," frustration was seeping into Voldemort's voice, "you know the curse. You know how to perform it." he said, "I want you to kill him."

Beads of perspiration had broken over Harry's forehead. He blinked, his wand in his grip. He took in a breath and forced the words out again.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The killing curse hit the man, but yet again failed to take his life. The Death Eater sobbed and pleaded, begging for his life. No one listened to him.

"Harry!" Voldemort grabbed the small boy by the arms, turning him around to face him, "you have to mean it!" he yelled. "Do you want him to live?" he asked, "this man, this servant of mine, was planning on ending me!" he roughly turned Harry around to stare at the Death Eater, dragging him closer to the bleeding man, still forced in place by Bella, "this worthless scum tried to take my place!" Voldemort said, "I want you to kill him, for trying to kill your father!"

Harry looked up at him then, eyes glazed with fear and uncertainty began to clear a little.

"This Death Eater was planning to kill me," Voldemort continued, seeing the anger slowly build in the child, "he was going to kill me. If he had succeeded, you would never have seen me again," cruel red eyes stared into Harry's face, guiding the anger out, "how does that make you feel?" he asked, "how does it feel to know this man came close to taking me away from you? Do you want to spare his life, knowing he wanted to kill me?"

Harry shook his head.

"No." he whispered.

Voldemort nodded at him.

"Then turn around and make sure he never does."

Harry turned, staring at the man, while he desperately pleaded for mercy.

"Take aim, my son," Voldemort continued to guide, "end his miserable existence and exact revenge in your father's name."

Harry pointed his wand at the man, close enough to almost touch his forehead.

"P'ease," the man sobbed, "nuh! nuh!"

"Harry, no," Lily wept, "don't!"

Harry sucked in a breath.

"Avada Kedavra!" he hissed with venom. Green light shot out of his wand and hit the Death Eater. His head hit the floor with a dull thud.

The chamber fell silent, as the man's twitching limbs and ragged breathing all came to an abrupt halt. Bella lifted her foot off and stared at the unmoving man.

Voldemort smiled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, who was staring at the dead Death Eater with wide green eyes.

"Well done, my son."

xxx

Damien walked along the corridor, trying his best to ignore the whispers and pointed fingers. Getting through dinner tonight was the hardest thing he had done. People still had copies from this morning's paper and throughout dinner, all they did was discuss it. Damien had to literally grit his teeth and ignore whispers of how Harry was as good as dead with _that_ reward hanging over his head.

Ron muttered the password and the seventh corridor portrait swung open. As soon as Damien stepped inside, the chatter inside came to an abrupt halt. Every eye was on Damien, watching him closely. Ron's guiding hand gently pushed Damien inside, directing him to the staircase.

As Damien passed the watching crowd, his gaze drifted to the crackling flames in the fireplace. He caught sight of the newspaper, curling inside the fire. Damien watched the flames lick around Harry's image, slowly charring the picture of his brother. Damien came to a stop, just watching the burning paper, until nothing of it was left.

"Damien?" Ron called.

Damien turned around and headed for the door.

"Damy?" Ron ran after him, followed by Ginny and Hermione, "Damy, wait!"

"Just leave me alone," Damien called back, "please, Ron. Just...just leave me alone." he stepped out of the door, disappearing from Ron's sight.

xxx

It was coming up for curfew, but Damien still wandered down the corridor, not wanting to retire to his common room. Not yet. Not ever. He walked with both hands pushed deep in his pockets, shoulders hunched and head dropped. The image of Harry's picture burning slowly in the flames, reduced to ashes, broke something in Damien. He knew, with sickening certainty, that Harry was going to get caught. Fifty Thousand Galleons. It was a lot of money. Maybe even enough to tempt one of the Death Eaters to give Harry up. It wasn't like Harry had their loyalty, like Voldemort did.

So consumed was Damien in his grief, he didn't see the two bulky figures waiting for him at the end of the corridor. Damien practically bumped into them. Looking up, Damien saw Crabbe and Goyle smirking menacingly at him. Damien scowled in return and tried to walk around them, but didn't succeed.

"What?" he snapped, his hand gripped around the wand in his pocket.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at him mutely, before both boys grabbed him with big beefy hands.

"Hey!" Damien cried, "what are you doing? Let go of me!"

The two sixth year Slytherins had each of Damien's arms in their grips and they dragged Damien towards the stairs. Damien's wand was left in his pocket.

"Lemme go!" Damien shouted, "what are you doing?"

Crabbe moved behind him, twisting Damien's arm behind his back and slapped his other hand over Damien's mouth.

"Shut it!" he hissed, twisting his arm up painfully to make his point.

Damien fought back in earnest, his swearing and shouting muffled by the Crabbe's large hand. The Slytherins pulled Damien down the stairs, heading to the dungeons. Damien struggled and bucked, trying his best to get free but the older boys were far too strong for him.

Panic was rising fast in the thirteen year old. He along with the rest of the school speculated the Slytherin dormitory was in the dungeons and if that was the case, then it was likely they hapless duo were dragging him there. Damien would go anywhere, except the Slytherins dormitory, the snakes nest as it were.

Sure enough they arrived at a set of dark doors. Damien's eyes widened at the figure standing before the portrait, leaning against the doors, arms crossed and grey eyes fixed on him. A slow smirk stretched across Draco's face as Damien was brought closer by the two goons. It infuriated Damien to new heights. His cursing and swearing only got more profound, but it was muffled against the hand over his mouth.

"You couldn't have used, Silencio?" Draco asked Crabbe.

The other boy just shrugged.

Draco sighed and gestured for Crabbe to pull his hand away, allowing Damien to breathe in the stuffy, clammy air of the dungeons.

"What the hell, Malfoy!" Damien struggled but his arms were still restrained, pulled behind him, "what do you think you're doing?"

Draco only smirked and turned to the already open doors. He walked in, Damien dragged behind him.

The doors closed and Damien's breath hitched in his chest. It seemed every Slytherin, from first to seventh year were crowded in the dark creepy room, with green lamps on the tables and decorative skulls hanging from the ceiling. Every eye turned to Damien, staring at him with severe dislike. A few older boys even growled at him.

Damien's heart dropped with fear. They had all gathered in the common room. What were they planning on doing to him? He struggled anew, but all it got him was a cramping pain in his arms. Malfoy led the way, past the crowd, past the fireplace and to a set of stairs, spiralling downwards. Damien was pushed and pulled down the set of stairs, leading deeper into the bowels of the castle.

"Whatever you're planning, Malfoy, you won't get away with it!" Damien tried, completely confused with what was going on, "you should just let me go."

Draco ignored him, still leading the way.

"Damn it, Malfoy!" Damien cried, "get your goons off me!" he struggled and fought but it was futile.

At last Draco stopped next to a set of doors and he swung them open. Damien was finally released and pushed inside, shoved so violently, he almost landed on his face.

"Easy," an achingly familiar voice said, drawing Damien's attention quickly. He turned to see Harry, leaning against one of the bedside drawers, his sharp green eyes on Crabbe and Goyle, cutting into them, "touch him like that again and I'll break both your hands, got it?"

Crabbe and Goyle mumbled their understanding, bowed awkwardly before him and shuffled away. Harry nodded at Draco, who looked around at Damien with serious grey eyes, his mouth thinned to a line. He nodded back at Harry before closing the doors, leaving the two brothers alone.

Harry looked over at Damien and his expression softened, a slight smile crossed his lips. He stood up, taking his weight away from the bedside drawer and stood tall, staring at Damien.

"Sorry, about that," he gestured to the door, "I didn't know they would be so idiotic as to drag you here."

Damien stared at him, at the sight he never thought he would see again, not in Hogwarts. Damien darted towards him, running to Harry while fast tears blinded him. Damien threw his arms around Harry, around his brother and held tightly onto him, embracing him like he did for the first time, when Harry saved his life from the Daywalkers.

Harry pulled the tearful boy away, staring at him with concern.

"What's with all the hugs?" he asked.

"What…" Damien struggled to keep his voice from breaking, "what are you doing here?" he shook his head, "it's too dangerous, especially now..." he paused, staring at Harry, still partly in disbelief that Harry was really here. "How did you get in?"

"I have my ways." Harry grinned, clearly very proud of himself.

"It's Hogwarts," Damien said, shaking his head, "how could you get in without anyone seeing you?"

"Through the front door." Harry replied.

"What?" Damien asked.

"I walked in," Harry smiled, "although, I should mention, I looked like Snape at the time," he looked down at the dark robes, "it's wasn't pretty, but I had to come," his eyes softened, "I had to make sure you were okay."

Damien thought it would shock him. The sincere acknowledgement that Harry cared for him, but the only thing he felt was a warm glow of comfort. He knew Harry cared for him, ever since the Daywalker incident. Harry had just never said it, in such clear words before.

"I'm okay, but you're in real trouble," Damien said.

"You mean because of the reward notice?" Harry asked and Damien was furious with the glint of pride in his eyes and that smirk at his lips, "I have to admit I was disappointed. Fifty Thousand Galleons? I thought I was worth more than that."

"How can you joke about it?" Damien asked.

"Whose joking?" Harry replied.

"Harry, don't you see how bad this is?" Damien asked, "every witch and wizard is going to be looking for you now," he turned to glance at the doors, "coming here, like this, what if one of the Slytherins gave you up?"

Harry looked surprised.

"What? One of the snakes?" he asked with a chuckle, "they wouldn't go against me. I'm their Prince, remember?"

Damien narrowed his eyes at the reminder.

"As obnoxious a name as ever."

"I actually agree with you on that." Harry said. He took Damien's arm and guided him to sit down on the bed, taking a seat himself. "Listen, I want you to know the attack on Hogwarts Express wasn't meant for the students. We were only there for the Aurors. I need you to know that."

Damien nodded in response. He already knew that. Malfoy had hinted that when he made that comment about Harry not coming onto the train.

"I know." he said.

"And I wanted to know," he paused, his eyes hardening, "if you have any brains in that head of yours?"

Damien frowned.

"What?"

"Why did you come out of the train?" Harry asked, "did Draco not tell you to _stay on the train!_"

"He did." Damien replied.

"But you still stepped out and almost got yourself killed anyway." Harry said angrily.

"I couldn't stand back and watch you kill Sirius."

Harry stopped, his whole body tensed. He stared at Damien, eyes clouded and expression guarded.

"Damy..."

"He didn't do anything, Harry," Damien said, "please, you have to believe me-"

"I'm not here to talk about that," Harry dismissed, "you have your beliefs," he paused, "and I have mine," he said quietly, "I'm not here to fight about who is right."

"Then why are you here?" Damien asked, confused why Harry would risk capture by coming back to Hogwarts.

Harry smiled.

"To give you something." he reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a small box.

Damien stared at it inquisitively, his brow knitted. Harry held it out.

"What is it?" Damien asked as he took the box from his older brother. Harry gave Damien a funny look.

"Must you ask pointless questions? If I was going to tell you what it was, I wouldn't have put it in a box."

Damien smiled at Harry's reprimand. He opened the box and stared at the silver pendant resting inside. A mesmerising, beautiful, glistening black stone sat in the middle of an oval shaped pendant, outlined by a series of small white stones. Damien could feel the raw power of the black stone as he ran his finger over it. It stole a calm over him, deepening his breathing and slowing his racing heart rate.

"It' called a Lahyoo Jisteen." Harry said, explaining the black gem, "it's a very rare stone, thought to have fallen from Merlin's jewel crusted wand, when he fought his last battle." Harry said. "Legend has it, when the gem fell, it struck the rocks and splintered into three pieces." he pointed to the stone, "this is one of that three."

Damien was awestruck.

"What does it do?" Damien asked as he ran his finger over the black stone again, transfixed by the beauty of it.

"It can do pretty much anything," Harry replied, "but in this case, it will protect you from everything you need to be protected from."

"But, why are you giving this to me?" Damien asked, "sounds like it's a good luck charm. If anyone needs this more than ever, it's you."

Harry laughed.

"I make my own luck, Damy," he said, "keep it. Consider it a late Christmas gift." Harry took the silver necklace and slipped the chain over Damien's head.

As the pendant came to rest against Damien's chest, the black stone turned to a blood red colour, just for a moment, before turning back to the glistening black.

"Wow," Damien breathed, "thanks, Harry."

"Your welcome," Harry replied, "but promise me that you'll never take it off," an undertone of urgency in his voice, "I've put all sorts of charms on the pendant so that it can't be broken or forcibly taken from you. The only person who can remove the necklace is you. I need you to swear to me that you'll _never_ take it off."

"Okay." Damien nodded.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I want to hear you say it. Swear you won't take it off."

"I swear, I'll never take it off." Damien said.

Harry smiled, relief visible in every inch of his face.

"Good."

Damien looked down at the pendant affectionately. It was the first ever gift from his brother. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he looked at Harry with shame colouring his face.

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas." Damien said in a small voice. "I was going to get you a broomstick servicing kit. I planned on buying it when we were in Hogsmeade. But when we went to Hogsmeade, I wasn't talking to you so I kind of forgot about it." his cheeks flushed pink "I didn't get the chance to get you anything after that, you know with you leaving and...and everything."

A small smile played along Harry's lips.

"I don't need a broomstick servicing kit," he said, "you don't have to get me anything."

"No, I want to." Damien insisted.

"Seriously, Damy, I don't need anything." Harry laughed, then seeing the other boy's expression he relented, "alright, there is something you can do for me."

Damien's face lit up with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I need my ring," Harry said, "I left it in the dorm room. It's probably still there somewhere. I need you to find it for me. Give it to Malfoy and he'll get it back to me."

"You mean the black and silver ring that I told you to put down, when you were pretending to be Sirius?" Damien asked.

Harry actually had the decency to blush.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Damien shook his head.

"It's not in your dorm room," he said, "and I know what the ring is," he smirked, "it's your private pensieve."

The colour that had crept into Harry's cheeks suddenly vanished. His green eyes narrowed, dropping a shade.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"It changed form when Sirius was holding it."

Harry leapt to his feet.

"What? who knows about it?"

"Mum, dad, uncle Siri and..." Damien faltered, "Professor Dumbledore."

Harry's eyes widened, a look of complete mortification blanketed his features.

"Shit!" he cursed, "Dumbledore knows about the pensieve?" he ran both hands through his hair, "do you know if they've...if they've gone into it?"

"Yeah," Damien replied warily, "they have."

"Fuck!" Harry began pacing, "this is...this is not good." he murmured to himself, "it might still be safe," he spoke to himself, confusing Damien, "he wouldn't know how to open it."

"Open what, the pensieve?" Damien asked.

Harry stopped and looked at him, as if just realising the other boy was still here.

"Where's my pensieve?" he asked, "does Dumbledore keep it in his office?"

Damien shook his head.

"He doesn't have it," he replied, "mum's got it. She wouldn't let anyone take it."

Harry looked relieved.

"Good, good," he muttered, "I need it back, Damien. I can't explain how crucial it is that I get the pensieve back before Dumbledore sees what inside."

"He's seen what's inside," Damien replied, standing up, "him and mum and dad have been going into it, almost every day."

The expression on Harry was frightening.

"There's a lot in there," Harry said, his words rang with a hiss, "but there's a few memories that I can't afford _anyone_ to witness, especially Dumbledore." he stepped forward, "you have to get my ring back."

Damien was taken aback by the look of fear imprinted in Harry's eyes. He had never seen Harry look this afraid, not even when he was facing the Aurors or fighting Daywalkers.

"What memories are these?" he asked, "that's making you panic like this?"

Harry started pacing the floor again.

"You don't understand, no one knows about those memories. No one knows what I did," he ran a hand through his hair, "if father were to find out…" he stopped and turned to look at Damy, holding his gaze, "you insist that you're my brother?" he asked.

Damien nodded.

"Then I need your help," Harry said, "I need my pensieve back," he held the hazel gaze, "and I need it now."

xxx

Damien knocked on the door and waited, feeling the presence next to his shoulder. He didn't look. He wouldn't be able to see Harry anyway. The cloak of invisibility hid him perfectly from view. He knocked again and waited, hearing the footsteps approaching from within the room.

The door opened to Lily's tear-stained face. She looked surprised at Damien's appearance.

"Damy?" she sniffed, wiping at her face with her tissue, "what's wrong?"

"Mum?" Damien asked, his face falling at her distraught state, "I should be asking you what's wrong," he moved forward, "why are you upset?"

Lily shook her head but her red-rimmed eyes were starting to tear up again. She looked away, holding her hand against her lips, to hide how badly they were trembling. Her shoulders shook as another sob battled it's way out.

"Mum?" Damien moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

He felt the slight change in the air as Harry moved past them, entering Lily's living quarters. Damien led his mum slowly from the door to the sofa, sitting down with her. He noticed his dad at the desk in the corner. Damien just caught sight of the black and silver ring disappearing into a drawer as his dad dropped it in and slid the drawer closed. Looking up, he saw his dad too looked like he had been crying. Pain, raw and torturous, was visible in every line of his body. James met Damien's gaze but quickly dropped his head, wiping at his eyes past his glasses.

James walked away, heading to the bathroom, excusing himself quietly out of the room. Damien held onto his mum, rubbing a hand down her back, trying to console her.

"What happened?" he asked.

Lily sat up, her face pink and wet. She rubbed at her eyes with her tissue but didn't speak, not for long moments.

"Mum? What is it?" Damien asked, "why are you and dad so upset?" he glanced to the desk, to see the drawer sliding open, seemingly of it's own accord.

Lily sniffed and shook her head.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," she patted his hand, "why did you come here?" she asked, "it's past curfew, everything okay?"

Damien nodded.

"Yeah, I just...I felt like seeing you."

Lily cupped his face lovingly, but her smile was far too sad and broken to fool Damien.

"Why were you crying?" Damien asked, "is it because of Harry?" he asked, "because of the reward notice?"

Underneath the cloak, Harry stilled, his hand still on the drawer, sliding it open. He had to be quiet and there were so many things in this one drawer, if he opened it any faster, they would rattle and give him up. He looked up, wanting to see the Potters reaction to the reward notice, but he could only see the back of Lily's head.

Lily shook her head, wiping her nose.

"It's not something I want you to hear, Damy." she said at last.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Was it..." Damien paused, "did you see something in the pensieve?"

Lily sat quietly, her bloodshot eyes fixed to a spot on the table, unseeing, unblinking.

"You know Damien, before you were born, your dad used to do crazy things," she said, "he would risk his life, to find the ones responsible for taking Harry away," she closed her eyes, shaking her head, "I begged him to stop," she whispered, but Damien heard her. Standing on the other side of the room, hidden under a cloak of invisibility, Harry heard her too. "I was so afraid that I would lose your dad. It was only when you were born that your dad finally, reluctantly, started being careful. He didn't want to risk not coming home to see you." her fingers tightened around Damien's hand. Green eyes burned with anger, "but now," she said, "now I want to be the one, that finds _him,_" she said, "I want to find Peter. I want to find him and I want to look him in the eye and ask, why he did this to us? Why he took Harry away and let him..." she fought back a sob, "why he took Harry's childhood away? I want an answer from Peter, from the one we thought was our _friend_," she sobbed, "I want to know how he could do this to us?" she slowly dissolved into tears, "how could he do this to Harry?"

Damien looked over with tear-filled eyes, to the spot he knew Harry must be standing at. He kept his eyes fixed on that spot while he asked his mum a question.

"You still love Harry, mum?"

Lily looked up at him, surprised.

"What?" she croaked, "of course I do."

"Even after what he tried to do to dad?" Damien asked.

"Yes," Lily replied, "I love him, just like your dad still loves him."

Damien tightened his grip on Lily's hand.

"If you ever got the chance, what would you say to Harry?"

Lily stopped, thinking about it.

Damien saw, behind her, the drawer slowly slide all the way out.

"I would tell him," Lily said softly, "how...how sorry I am."

Harry stopped, the ring almost forgotten, even though it was sitting in front of him. His eyes were fixed on Lily.

"Sorry?" Damien asked, "for what?"

"Sorry for not being able to protect him," Lily replied, "I would tell him how sorry I am that I let Peter Pettigrew come into my house," she spat the name with hatred so pure, Damien felt goosebumps, "I'm sorry for everything that my son, my little boy was put through," Lily started crying again, "and I would beg Harry's forgiveness for not being there for him. For not being able to take him away from the pain," she drew up both hands, rocking in her seat as her grief became too much to bear, "and I would...I would beg for his forgiveness..." she gasped through tears, "for what that _monster_ made Harry do!" she shook from her sobs, head cradled in her hands, "God, Harry," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you. I couldn't protect your innocence. I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry!"

The drawer slid closed again and Damien pulled his mum into a hug, crying silently with her, even though his eyes never left that spot near the desk.

xxx

In a shadowed alcove of Hogwarts, Damien waited until there was no one in sight before nodding his head.

"It's okay now."

Harry suddenly appeared in front of him, pulling the cloak off.

"What the hell was that!" Harry snapped, his expression livid but Damien noticed the confusion in his eyes.

"What?" Damien asked.

"You know damn well what!" Harry snarled, throwing the cloak at Damien.

Damien held onto the cloak.

"I didn't do anything," Damien said, "that's what mum's been like, ever since you left."

Harry held up a hand, fury on his face.

"That's enough," he said, "I don't want to hear it."

"Why?" Damien asked, "why don't you want to hear it?" he asked, "is it because you're afraid you'll find something that doesn't fit in with what you believe?"

Harry slipped the black and silver ring onto his finger and turned, glancing up and down the hallway.

"There's no one here," he said, stiffly, "I should go."

Damien stopped him.

"How are you going to get out?" he asked.

"The same way I got in," Harry pointed to the doors, "the front door."

"You have anymore polyjuice potion left?" Damien asked.

Harry pulled out the remaining liquid in a small vial.

"Just enough." he said.

Damien stared at it, before looking up at Harry.

"I made a promise to you," he said, lifting up the pendant Harry had given him, "I swear I will never, never take this off, no matter what," he said, "so I want a promise from you in return."

Harry faltered for a moment, staring at him with uncertainty, before nodding.

"What is it?"

Damien took in a breath, steadying himself.

"Look for Peter Pettigrew," he urged, "find out from him what the truth is."

"Damy, I know the truth," Harry said, "I don't need to find anything."

"You saw mum," Damien said, "you heard what she said."

"She said what she had to!" Harry objected angrily, "she told you what you wanted to hear."

Damien stared at him.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked, "one hundred percent, no doubts, no questions?"

Harry stilled.

"Yes," he forced out, "I do."

Damien held his gaze, seeking out the shadow of uncertainty still lingering there. It was enough to calm him.

"Fine," he said, "if that's how you feel, then so be it," he stepped closer, "but for me, Harry, please, just find Peter and talk to him."

"There _is_ no Peter!" Harry hissed, "it's just a name they've made up, to fool you, to lie to you," he said, " I know every Death Eater in my father's ranks and no one is named Peter Pettigrew!"

"Harry-"

A sound, the pattering of soft paws and Mrs Norris came into view, looking this way and that. Harry and Damien both quietened down. The cat meowed and sped off, in the other direction. Filch following after her.

"Please, Harry," Damien whispered, "look for Peter. If you don't find him, you'll know you were right and he never existed."

Harry met his desperate gaze and gave a stiff nod.

"Fine," he replied, "you have my promise."

Damien closed his eyes in quiet relief. When he looked up again, Harry had already downed the polyjuice potion. He gave Damien a last look, his green eyes darkening to Snape's black ones.

Harry left the alcove, looking very much like Professor Snape. Damien wrapped the invisibility cloak over his shoulders, watching his brother walk away, for the second time in his life.

xxx


	44. Alex

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Forty Four**

Damien sat at the Gryffindor table, feeling like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out. He couldn't eat a single bite of his breakfast. His gaze kept darting to the staff table, to his mum. She looked fine, if a little puffy eyed. She had obviously cried a lot last night. Damien cringed at the memory of yesterday evening. It seemed his mum didn't know what was missing from her staff quarters, yet. She didn't know that Damien had helped an invisible Harry sneak into her room and steal back the ring-pensieve.

Damien dropped his gaze to the plate as he played with his food. Last night had felt surreal, like a strange dream. But it wasn't a dream. The comfortable weight of the Lahyoo Jisteen that hung from his neck, assured him that Harry had really come, he had been in Hogwarts yesterday. His brother, whom the entire wizarding world was looking for, had risked life and limb just to come and give him a present. It made Damien smile a little, which he promptly hid behind his napkin, in the pretence of wiping his already clean mouth.

"You not hungry, Damy?" Ron asked, pushing his own empty plate away.

"Not really," Damien replied. "You wanna go?"

"Yeah." Ron pushed himself onto his feet. "Coming Hermione?"

Hermione got up, picking up the last bit of her toast.

Damien got up too, swinging his bag onto his shoulder. He caught sight of Malfoy, sitting at the Slytherin table. Malfoy smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. Damien looked away. He didn't want to think about how Malfoy's cronies had practically kidnapped him and dragged him all the way into the Slytherin dormitories. He got to see Harry of course, which made the whole thing worth it, but still, he didn't like the mocking glint in Draco Malfoy's cruel grey eyes.

Damien made his way behind Ron and Hermione. They had just reached the doors when they swung open and a panicked looking James almost ran into Ron.

"Sorry, sorry Ron," James said, distractedly.

"It's okay, Mr Potter," Ron replied, watching James hurry down the hall. "What's wrong with him?"

Damien watched with a sinking heart as his dad reached the staff table and leaned over to whisper something to Lily. Damien's heart skipped a beat as his mum's eyes widened and mouth dropped open in surprise.

"No idea," Damien said, with such difficulty, he was surprised anyone believed him.

xxx

Damien couldn't stop thinking about it. The mental image of his mum's horrified expression and his dad's panic wouldn't leave him. He sat through his two morning classes, barely paying attention to his Professors. Both his parents and the Headmaster was missing at lunch, making Damien's stomach twist into knots. He forced a mouthful of rice and chicken, under Hermione's ever watchful eyes before giving up.

"You okay?" Hermione asked. "You're not eating much, today."

"You look kinda pale," Ron added.

"I'm fine," Damien lied. "Just feel a little sick." At least _that_ wasn't a complete lie. He did feel like he was going to throw up.

"You should go see Madame Pomfrey," Ginny suggested.

Damien only nodded.

His afternoon was spent pretty much the same way. He couldn't focus on anything but the recollection of what he had done and what his parents must be going through right now. They must have turned his mum's quarters upside down, looking for something that wasn't there. They must be wondering what happened to the ring-pensieve? Where it went? But never in their wildest theories, would they imagine that the ring's rightful owner came and took it back, while they were still in the room.

"Mr Potter? _Mr_ Potter?"

Damien snapped his head up, only to meet the furious dark stare of his most hated Professor.

"Yes, sir?" Damien replied quickly.

Snape glared down at him.

"If you're done daydreaming, may I suggest you pay attention."

Damien shifted in his seat, humiliation colouring his face.

"Sorry, sir."

Snape's top lip curled into a sneer.

"You're never sorry, Mr Potter," he corrected. "It would go against your blasted Potter arrogance to be apologetic about anything."

Damien didn't say anything. He purposefully didn't meet Snape's stare, focusing instead on his blank parchment. Snape happened to notice it too.

"Feeling rather confident about _Protego Duo _are we, Mr Potter?" he asked, irritation laced in his words. "The great Damien Potter doesn't have to take notes. He can cast this in his sleep, can he?"

Damien's fists clenched into balls.

"No sir," he replied.

"Then may I suggest you stop wasting my time and start _paying attention!_"

Damien glanced up at him and instantly knew he had made a mistake. He couldn't hide his anger or defiance. Snape practically grinned at the sight.

"Up, Mr Potter," he said. "To the front of the class."

Damien got up, wand clutched in his hand. He warily made his way past fellow Gryffindors and sniggering Slytherins. He stood awkwardly in front of the class, facing his Professor.

"You will demonstrate how to accurately and effectively cast the Protego Duo charm," Snape said.

Damien opened his mouth to protest.

"I will disarm you," Snape interrupted, "and after I do, you will write a four foot essay on the Protego Duo charm."

"That's not fair, sir," Damien said, before he could help it.

Snape smirked.

"Then next time; take notes, listen to the lecture and pay attention."

Damien closed his mouth. He extended his arm, holding up his wand. He knew how to cast the Protego charm, but he didn't know the first thing about the more difficult Protego Duo shield charm. He had no choice but to grit his teeth and get through the humiliation of being disarmed.

Snape pointed his wand at Damien. With a broad smirk, he cast his spell.

"Expellarimus!"

The spell shot forward, racing towards Damien. But before it could hit him, it mysteriously disappeared, vanishing into thin air. Damien blinked in surprise. The watching class stared at Damien with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" Snape asked, caught off guard.

"Nothing," Damien said, "I-I didn't do anything."

Snape regarded him with suspicious eyes.

"Again," he commanded and shot another curse at Damien.

This one too came within a bare inch of Damien and disappeared.

"What is going on?" Snape asked angrily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Damien insisted.

Snape moved towards him, face twisted with annoyance.

"Give me that!" He made to grab Damien's wand from him. As soon as his hand came to wrap around Damien's wrist, a force knocked into Snape, throwing him bodily across the room. Snape smacked into the wall and landed with a thud.

Damien gaped at him, half shocked and half petrified. The watching students gasped, staring from Damien to their most feared Professor's undignified form huddled on the ground. Snape was up in moments, his greasy hair hanging like thick curtains over his pale face, but his fury was still visible. He moved towards Damien again, his wand out in hand.

"I didn't...I didn't do anything, Professor!" Damien said, as he backed away.

Snape pointed his wand at Damien, trembling with anger.

"Out!" he hissed. "Get out and make your way to the Headmaster's office!"

xxx

Damien couldn't sit still. He squirmed under the Dumbledore's gaze, as he waited for his parents to arrive. Professor Snape was standing at one side, his dark gaze fixed on him. The door behind him opened and James and Lily hurried inside.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked at once. "Damien, are you alright?"

"He's perfectly fine," Snape replied in his usual tone. "It's the health of others around him that you should be enquiring about."

Lily frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What's going on?"

James came to stand next to Damien's chair, a hand protectively placed on Damien's shoulder.

"Yeah, what's the problem, Snape?" he asked, his tone cutting.

Snape held James' glare.

"Your son," he started, spitting out the words, "threw me across my classroom."

James didn't bat an eyelid.

"Again, I ask, what's the problem?"

Snape glowered at him.

"James, Severus," Dumbledore intervened, "I ask you both to take a seat and discuss this matter _calmly."_ He stressed the last word.

Silently, Snape and James sat down. Lily sat next to Damien, holding onto his arm.

"I don't understand," she started, lines of confusion on her brow, eyes narrowed. "Damien attacked Severus?"

"He's the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor," James said, with an air of impatience. "He's supposed to teach them how to defend themselves." He gave Snape an annoyed look. "Besides, you can't really blame his students for hexing him."

Snape curled his top lip into a sneer.

"I assure you, had your son disarmed me using his wand, I would have awarded the brat points for achieving an impossible feat."

"Don't call my son-" James started.

"However," Snape cut across him, "it was not his spellwork. Frankly I'd be impressed if he knew which way to hold his wand." He shot Damien an ugly look.

"Wait, wait," Lily held up a finger at Snape and for a moment, Damien thought she was going to berate him for his demeaning words, but instead she asked, "Damien didn't use his wand to disarm you?"

"No," Snape replied. "My disarming spell ricocheted off him and hit me."

That got everyone's attention. James sat up a little straighter, eyes narrowed at Snape.

"How'd that happen?"

Snape glared at him.

"I don't know, Potter," he replied. "Why don't you ask your son?"

Damien cringed, his heart racing. He could feel the Lahyoo Jisteen pressed against his skin. He wanted to reach for it, to hold it in his hand and let it's calming effect overtake him. But he didn't reach for it, not when every eye in the room was on him.

"Damy?" Lily tightened her hold on his arm. "What's going on?"

"How's Damien supposed to know?" James was arguing with Snape. "You're the one who cast the spell. You figure out what's wrong with your casting?"

"There's _nothing_ wrong with my casting," Snape bit back. "Don't tempt me to hex you as an example!"

"Go for it," James challenged, leaning forward in his seat."After the kind of day I'm having, it'll be therapeutic to kick your-"

"That's enough, James," Dumbledore interrupted. "I'm sure you realise your behaviour isn't helping the current situation."

"Tell that to _Snivellus,_" James hissed. "We're already stressed out as it is, and he pulls us in for this crap!"

"Your self-inflicted troubles are none of my concern," Snape replied.

"Self-inflicted?" James rose out of his chair, fists clenched, eyes burning. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Snape got up too.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said.

"James, Severus, sit down," Dumbledore commanded.

Damien sat tight knuckled, trying to speak up, to quieten his dad, but he couldn't speak. His hammering heart and twisting stomach had stolen his voice. His mind raced, trying to come up with something, anything that would explain why the spells couldn't touch him, without giving up the truth about the Lahyoo Jisteen.

Unfortunately, luck was not with Damien today. Lily's eyes narrowed as she spotted the thin silver chain around Damien's neck.

"What is that?" she asked, reaching over to touch the chain.

Damien stiffened. James, Snape and Dumbledore looked over as Lily pulled the chain and the black stoned pendant lifted out from behind Damien's shirt and robes. Everyone quietened, staring at the necklace.

"Damy?" Lily asked. "What is this? Where did you get it?"

Damien didn't say anything. He honestly couldn't find his voice.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the familiar pendant and moved closer. Dumbledore leaned towards Damien, staring at the necklace.

"Damy?" James called.

Snape sucked in a quick breath, his eyes widening.

"Where did you get this?" he asked Damien, his tone dangerously low.

Damien looked up at him and his stomach lurched. Snape knew what the necklace was. Damien could see it in Snape's dark, narrowed eyes.

"I..." Damien swallowed, his mouth horribly dry, "I..."

"Damien?" James walked over to his side. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore addressed Damien, "please explain where you found that pendant."

Taking in a deep breath, Damien looked up, meeting Dumbledore's gaze. He nodded once, before silently turning to look at his dad.

"Dad," he croaked, "I...I need to...to tell you...something."

James sat down next to Damien.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

Damien hesitated, giving Snape a pointed look before shifting in his chair.

"Could...could we talk privately?"

James turned to look at Snape.

"I'm sure Professor Snape's got a class to terrorise," he said.

Snape ignored James and smirked at Damien.

"Too late, boy," he sneered. "I already know what that thing is. All I need to know is how you got it."

"It's none of your concern," James bit out. "Dumbledore, please ask him to leave. He's making Damien uncomfortable."

Dumbledore turned to look at Snape who nodded and turned one last time to glare at Damien, before heading to the door.

"Alright, he's gone," James said. "Now, where did you get that necklace?"

Damien reached for the Lahyoo Jisteen and held onto it, welcoming it's rush of serenity. He took in a deep breath and looked at his mum and then his dad.

"This," he held up the pendant, "it's...it's a...a Lahyoo Jisteen."

He felt his parents stiffen.

"What?" Lily asked.

"That's impossible," James said. "Here, let me see it?"

Damien panicked, the moment James' fingers touched the black stone. He was sure his dad would be thrown across the room too, just like Professor Snape. But nothing happened. James sat in his chair, holding the pendant, studying it. With a jolt, Damien realised Harry wouldn't 'protect' him from his parents. Harry believed the abuse was only for him, not for Damien.

It was clear from James' expression that he couldn't figure out if the pendant was the real Lahyoo Jisteen or not. He turned to the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore?"

Professor Dumbledore moved towards Damien, looking at the pendant for long moments before meeting Damien's nervous gaze.

"It is the real Lahyoo Jisteen," he confirmed, to the gasps of James and Lily. "I'm sure you know how rare a stone the Lahyoo Jisteen is," Dumbledore continued,. "Said to have come from Merlin's wand itself, the invaluable stone was broken into three pieces. One was destroyed, one is currently under the Ministry's protection and the last piece was, up until today, missing."

James and Lily turned to stare at Damien, who by now was squirming in his seat.

"Damy," James said quietly, "how did you get the Lahyoo Jisteen?"

Damien looked up to hold his gaze.

"Please," he started, "don't be mad."

"Why would we be mad?" James asked.

"Damy," Lily pulled him gently so he turned to look at her. "Honey, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Damien avoided looking at anyone, dropping his gaze to his lap.

"It was a present," he said, "from...from Harry."

The name of his elder brother made everyone sit back, wide eyed with surprise.

"Harry?" James asked. "He had the Lahyoo Jisteen with him the entire time?"

"No," Damien said, weakly. "He gave it to me last...last night."

James sat still, seemingly frozen in shock. Damien didn't dare look at his mum. He could practically feel her surprise hovering in the air behind him, giving him goosebumps.

"Harry came to see me," Damien explained. "He...he gave me this," he tilted the pendant up a little. "Told me it was my Christmas gift." He chocked on his words a little, but pushed on. "He told me never to take it off and that it would protect me from everything I needed to be protected from."

"Everything you need to be protected from?" Lily repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Dumbledore started, smiling, "that no one bearing the Dark Mark can cause any harm to Damien, as long as he wears the Lahyoo Jisteen." His eyes twinkled brightly. "It seems Harry was more than a little unnerved by Damien's near hit by that Death Eater."

James bristled at the mere mention of the attack on Hogwarts Express. He still couldn't believe how near Damien came to being struck by the killing curse.

"Wait," Lily held up a hand, beyond confused, "so Harry came _here_ yesterday? To Hogwarts and left this necklace for you?"

Damien didn't speak. He couldn't even hold his mum's gaze.

"Damy?" she called.

"He gave it to me," Damien said quietly.

"I don't understand," Lily rose from her seat, pacing the floor. "You're telling me Harry came to Hogwarts last night, met you, gave you that necklace and you..." she paused, staring at Damien with big green eyes, "...you didn't tell us."

Damien bowed his head.

A firm grip on his arm made him turn to meet his dad's furious stare.

"Start explaining, Damien," he instructed, his tone harsh.

"I went for a walk by myself yesterday. I didn't want to sit in the common room," Damien began, licking his lips nervously. He ran through the whole account, telling his parents and Headmaster how the two Slytherins grabbed him, dragged him to the Slytherin dormitories and down to a room, where Harry was waiting for him. By the end, James was up on his feet, running both hands through his hair as he paced the floor. Dumbledore looked thoughtful, staying quiet as he processed the fact that his school's security had been so easily breached.

"I...I don't..." James struggled to get his words past his anger, "you...you met Harry? He was here?" he turned to Damien, staring at him. "Why didn't you come to us? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry didn't...I mean, he didn't stay for long. By the time I would've come to you, he would've gone."

"How did he get into Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

Damien shifted in his seat.

"He took polyjuice potion to look like...like Professor Snape."

James recoiled, a look of disgust on his face. Under any other circumstances, Damien would have found his dad's expression amusing. Dumbledore didn't say anything but moved away, walking back to his seat. He sat down, once again lost in his thoughts.

"I can't believe this," Lily said."I can't _believe_ this!" She turned to Damien. "When were you planning on telling us?"

Damien didn't reply.

"Harry came back," Lily said, shaking her head. "He actually came back and we...we missed it. We had another chance, another opportunity and we lost it." She ran both hands through her hair, still pacing. Abruptly, she came to a stop and turned around. Her green eyes were wide, filled with realisation and it made Damien's heart sink. "Wait," she stepped closer. "Last night, when you came to see me. You didn't say why you had came. You just turned up." She stood before Damien, looking intently at him. "Damy, were...were you alone or...?"

Damien looked up at her, meeting her questioning gaze. With a gasp, Lily stepped back, her hands pressed against her stomach. "Oh God!" she breathed. "He...he was there? Harry was...he was with you?"

Damien closed his eyes, nodding slowly.

"He was under the cloak."

Lily moved away, a hand over her mouth.

Harry had been right there, under the same roof as her. He had come so close but she had lost him, again.

Damien chanced a look at his dad, who seemed frozen still in shock and disbelief. Damien swallowed.

"Dad, I tried," he started. "I tried explaining to Harry but he...he wouldn't listen." He looked to his Headmaster. "Harry believes his past and no matter what I said, what anyone said, he wasn't going to believe it."

"How can you know that?" James asked, finally coming out of his shocked daze. "You should've come straight to me when you saw Harry here. You should've come and told me. I would've _made_ Harry see the truth! I would have explained _everything_ to him!" he stepped closer, so angry he was shaking. " I would've made Harry see how he was tricked and betrayed by Voldemort!"

Damien slowly stood up, holding his dad's gaze.

"How?" he asked simply. "How exactly would you make Harry listen? How would you make him see the truth? By tying him to a chair again? Or by locking him in a room and threatening him with Azkaban?" Damien pushed his dad's hurt expression aside. He had to say this, the rising anger in him dwarfed his fear and gave him the strength to say what he was feeling. "Why should Harry listen to you, dad? What have you done that would make Harry trust you?"

James took in a breath, fighting to calm down.

"I know I messed up," he said. "I admit it. I let Harry down, repeatedly. But you know that I would do anything, _anything_ necessary to protect Harry, to make sure that he was safe-"

Damien let out a scathing laugh.

"Protect? You want to protect Harry? From who, dad? From Voldemort? The Death Eaters? Or the Ministry? The Aurors? The Order?" he gestured wildly to Dumbledore, too far gone in his anger to worry about manners. "Tell me dad, who is Harry more at risk from?" His eyes burned with tears, but Damien stubbornly held them back, refusing to cry. "_Five thousand Galleons for the one who helps capture Harry Potter, _that's what the reward notice said, didn't it? How can you protect Harry and keep him safe, when the very people you work for, people who are your _friends,_ are the same ones after Harry's blood?"

James didn't know what to say, partly due to the shock of having Damien talk to him like that and partly because he had no answer.

"The situation is complicated," Dumbledore started, "but it's imperative Harry returns to the rightful side."

"With all due respect, Professor, I don't care about sides right now," Damien said. "All I care about is whether my brother's safe or not. He may be with Voldemort, but at least he's safe."

His words snapped James and Lily right out of their surprised stupor.

"Damy!" Lily cried, striding forward to grab him by the shoulders and turn him around. "How can you say that? How dare you! How can you think Harry will be safe with a monster like Voldemort?" she asked. "Voldemort's the one who took Harry away from us! He doesn't care for Harry, he only cares enough to use him. Harry's rightful place is with us, with his family!"

"How can Harry be with his family, mum?" Damien asked. "The Ministry won't let him come back to us." Lily calmed a little as that horrid realisation settled. "I don't care if Harry lives with us or not," Damien said. "I don't care if he calls himself a Potter or not. The only thing I care about, is whether he survives. I want Harry to live, mum, even if he doesn't live with us."

Tears finally spilled out of Lily's eyes, trailing down her cheeks. Her heart broke at Damien's words. At the other side of the room, James too felt his anger drain out of him.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore spoke gently, getting Damien's attention. "As I understand it, you led Harry into your mother's living quarters, under the invisibility cloak. May I ask why?"

Damien paused, before finally admitting,

"So Harry could take his pensieve back."

Damien felt his mum stiffen next to him. He didn't dare look over at his dad. He preferred to look at his Headmaster, who didn't look as surprised. If anything, Dumbledore looked rather relieved, like a great mystery had been solved.

"I know that all of you are really mad at me and I'm sorry," Damien said, glancing at his furious looking dad, "but it's not fair for Harry. It's his ring, his pensieve, he should get it back. He panicked when he found out you were looking through his memories. It's his private stuff and it's not right-"

"What did Harry say about his memories?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting him.

"Nothing," Damien replied, "but he was scared. Kept talking about what he had done and that no one could find out about it, not even...even Voldemort." He looked over at his mum, silently begging her to understand. "He was panicking. He asked for my help to get his pensieve back. I couldn't turn him down, mum."

Lily didn't say anything.

"I had a feeling the memories he kept locked, were to keep them safe from Voldemort," Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in his eye. He looked to both Lily and James, who were standing in silence. "I understand your anger," he addressed them both, "but do not get frustrated with Damien. He was only trying to help his brother." He beamed at Damien. "In fact, I would say you should celebrate what happened yesterday." At the outraged expressions of both James and Lily, Dumbledore explained, "Harry risked everything to come and see Damien, to give him such a gift as protection." he smiled. "Harry showed how much he _cares_ for Damien, his brother, his blood."

James and Lily seemed to calm a little. Damien even noted a small, barely there smile cross his dad's face.

"The Lahyoo Jisteen," Dumbledore continued, staring at the black stoned pendant around Damien's neck, "is a remarkable stone. It can hold an immense amount of power and it can be used for virtually anything but I don't believe it has ever been used for protection." His eyes softened when they met Damien's. "Harry must have feared for your safety, for your life an incredible amount for him to devise this as a plan."

Damien reached for the stone, rubbing his thumb over it.

"However," Dumbledore sighed, "as much as I understand the sentiments behind Harry's actions, I cannot ignore the fact that he got in and out of Hogwarts so easily."

Damien looked up at him with a frown.

"The school board is in the process of working out just how viable it is to keep Hogwarts open after the Death Eater attack on the grounds and Hogwarts Express." His face fell as he slowly shook his head, sighing deeply. "And after Harry's visit yesterday, I have to agree with the board. It may be safer for everyone, if Hogwarts closes."

"No," Damien stepped forward, eyes wide with horror. "Please Professor, you can't-!"

"It's not my wish to close the school," Dumbledore said, "but I'm not risking the safety of my students. Yesterday Harry walked into Hogwarts. Tomorrow it could be Death Eaters."

James and Lily stepped forward, their eyes wide with surprise.

"You didn't mention any problems with the board," James said.

"They've been questioning my position as Headmaster ever since the truth about Harry came out," Dumbledore replied. "I'm afraid, Harry's return to Voldemort has brought to light my involvement with the 'Dark Prince'. The school board wants a thorough explanation as to why the Dark Prince was in the same proximity as children." He shook his head at James and Lily's angry expressions. "It's an understandable concern, legitimised by Harry's involvement in the Hogwarts Express attack."

"Harry didn't come to attack the students," Damien said at once. "He told me that himself. He said the attack was only for the Aurors."

"I'm afraid that does very little to pacify our community," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Dumbledore," James shook his head, "I'm so sorry."

"There's no need to apologise," Dumbledore replied. "I stand by my decision to bring Harry to Hogwarts. If I hadn't, maybe today Harry wouldn't have risked everything to come and protect his brother. Furthermore, he asked for your help," he said, turning to Damien. "I don't believe Harry would ask just _anyone_ for help." He straightened up in his seat. "As much as I regret that our insight into Harry's childhood is no longer possible without the pensieve, I do not blame you, Damien. You were only trying to do what was right by your brother." He slid open one of his desk drawers. "But before I passed the pensive over to you, James, I pulled out some memories, ones I had managed to unlock." He held up two elongated tubes, filled with a silvery white smoke. "I regret, I wasn't able to unlock all of them, but these memories provide a great understanding of Harry." He looked over at Damien. "Would you like to see these memories, Damien?"

Damien whipped his head up in surprise at the Headmaster's words.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lily said at once, "I don't know if Damien should see anything Harry's done-"

"I have already viewed the memories," Dumbledore said. "I assure you, Lily, they are perfectly suitable for Damien to view." He looked back at the young boy. "I want you to come with us and witness these memories, so you can see for yourself why we were going through Harry's private pensieve. It's not for curiosity's sake. We're trying to piece together who Harry really is. If we're going to win him back, we must first learn all there is to learn about Harry."

James and Lily shared a worried look. So far, everything they had seen in Harry's pensieve had left them scarred and shaken. They didn't want Damien experiencing anything like that, but they trusted Dumbledore enough to take his word that these memories were safe.

Dumbledore pulled out his own pensieve and poured both vials into the stone basin. The smoky not-quite-gas-not-quite-liquid solution swirled around inside. James, Lily and Damien came to stand around the desk.

Lily let out a breath before reaching forward and holding onto Damien's hand. James took his other and as three, they fell head first into the pensieve.

xxx

Damien landed on his feet, in the middle of a crowd. He glanced around, taking in the scene. There were people everywhere, cheering loudly, shouting so loud, Damien couldn't understand a word. The place smelled like alcohol and sweat. Bright spotlights were focused on the enormous steel cage in the middle of the room. Damien noticed, rather belatedly, that the crowd was dressed in muggle attire. Not a single robe was visible, on anyone.

"Muggles," Damien breathed. "We're in the muggle world?"

It was surprising James heard him amidst all the commotion.

"Looks like it," he replied.

The shouting and screaming was making Damien's head pound.

"Why are we here?" Damien asked. "Why would Harry have this as a memory? What's he doing in the muggle world?"

"Don't know," James replied, scanning the crowd, "but I have a bad feeling."

Damien felt his heart sink.

_'Oh please, tell me he's not going to attack them!'_ Damien prayed quietly.

"Where is he?" Lily asked, searching the crowd with her sharp gaze. "I can't see Harry anywhere."

The crowd that was already making so much noise, erupted in ear splitting cheers. Tin cans that they were drinking from were flung up into the air in a jubilant fashion.

"Alex! Alex! Alex!"

The room was practically singing the name.

From the other side of the room, two boys made their way towards the cage. One was tall with dirty blond hair. The other...Damien sucked in a breath, gaping in disbelief. It was Harry. Definitely Harry, with his messy dark hair and bright green eyes. Only, he didn't look like the same Harry Damien had known. He was older, much older than sixteen. This Harry looked easily twenty-one, maybe even older.

"What...what's going on?" James was staring at Harry with an open mouth.

"He's done a glamour," Lily said, "or maybe it's an age potion." Her tone alone spoke of her disapproval.

Harry and the other boy entered the cage through the narrow door. Facing each other, they slowly circled the cage, smirking at one another. The blond boy was a good head taller than Harry, but had perhaps half of Harry's brazen confidence. He visibly looked unnerved, as chants of _Alex_ grew in volume.

Harry held out both hands.

"Go for it, Jason," he said. "Take the first shot."

The blond steeled himself and leapt forward with a swinging punch. Harry moved out of the way and twisted around, striking the muggle, right in the middle, winding the poor boy. Damien recognised the move. He had seen Harry do the same to the Daywalkers. The crowd went crazy, shouting and cheering for Alex.

"Harry's got an alias?" Damien asked, his head spinning, partly due to the noise level and partly because of what he was learning about his brother.

"Seems like it," James said, staring at his eldest son with surprise.

"This is barbaric," Lily fumed, watching as Harry pummelled the muggle into a daze.

"This is street fighting," James said. "Now we know how Harry learned muggle style duelling."

The fight was over in less than three minutes. Harry walked away without even a scratch on him, while the muggle was left bruised and bleeding. As Harry exited the cage and made his way to the front door, a silvery mist enveloped Damien and his parents, growing thicker until all they could see was the fog. Their surroundings changed, Damien could tell by the absence of the sweat and alcohol stench. The fog cleared and Damien was surprised to find himself in a huge room.

"Why would you go to a place like that? Have you completely lost your mind?"

Damien spun around, having recognised that voice. He wasn't at all surprised to find Draco Malfoy standing before Harry, both looking not much older than thirteen, fourteen years old. They stood facing each other, both looking furious.

"What the hell were you doing looking through my things in the first place?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know I was going to find something like _that_ in there!" Draco pointed at the black pensive. Damien and his parents watched as Draco's grey eyes widened with sudden realisation. "That's where you've been going at nights, haven't you?" Draco asked. "You go to muggle fight clubs and duel with muggles. You're learning their way of duelling!"

Harry looked away and moved towards his pensieve.

"You have to stop snooping around my things, Draco. You never know, one of these days, you might push me too far."

Damien felt a chill run down his spine.

"You're not answering my question!" Draco said, ignoring the threat. "You sneak off at nights to duel _muggles!_ Why?"

"Because I want to and because I can, okay?" Harry snapped.

Draco quietened a moment, before he shook his head.

"You do realise what the Dark Lord will do to you, once he finds out you're meeting filthy muggles behind his back, don't you?" he asked, sounding terrified. "Do you _want_ to die a horrible and slow death? Because that's what will happen to you."

Lily sucked in a breath and James looked like he could barely hold back his anger. Damien muttered a quiet, 'shut-up, Malfoy!' under his breath.

"It's none of your concern," Harry brushed Draco away. "What my father will or won't do, is for me to worry about, not you."

"It's just as well!" Draco said, "I'm glad, I'm not a part of this," he waved a hand irritatedly at the pensieve. "But you better have a damn good reason to offer to the Dark Lord."

"I do," Harry replied.

"Really?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes, "why don't you enlighten me? What possible purpose could you have for sneaking out at night and duelling with muggles?"

"Why's he getting so involved?" Damien asked, annoyed. "It's nothing to do with Malfoy."

A strained silence stretched between the two boys.

"You remember that incident with Nott?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco's brow furrowed.

"You mean when he attacked you when you were seven?"

Damien gasped out loud. He looked over at his dad, who gave a very stiff, angry nod.

"Ever since that incident, I've had this niggling fear in the back of my mind," Harry said. "I was completely defenceless against Nott. Without my wand, I'm nothing. My power is only there when I have my wand. I can't protect myself without it. Even with wandless magic, there's only so many spells that can be performed. So it got me thinking; if I could learn physical combat then I would be powerful with or without my wand. If it came to it, I would be able to defend myself without a wand. And since no other wizard has bothered to learn physical combat, I would have an advantage over them. The only reason I haven't said anything to father is because I know he would object and he would fear for my safety. You remember what I told you about what those muggles did to him when he was in that orphanage?"

Damien saw Draco's shiver. He wondered what stories Voldemort had told them? Was it also lies?

"Once I learn all aspects of physical combat completely, I plan on showing father my new skills," Harry continued. "I'll confess everything. He'll be mad at first, but afterwards, when he sees how powerful I've become, I think he'll be pleased."

Draco shook his head at Harry.

"You're just as obsessed with power as my dad."

"Power is everything, Draco," Harry said, quietly. "Without power, I was nothing. I was treated worse than an animal because I was helpless."

Damien couldn't help look over at his heartbroken parents.

"Father gave me my power and I want it to grow," Harry said. "I want to use my power to better myself. I never want to be defenceless again."

"Yeah, okay, that's all fine…but… I don't know, _muggles?_" Draco said, with a disgusted look. "You couldn't learn how to fight like...I don't know, dragons?"

Harry smiled.

"I know, it's really horrible, but they do have some really good fighting techniques." Harry defended. "They are filthy creatures though, not as bad as mudbloods. You should be a pure blood wizard or a pure blood muggle. This whole mixed blood thing is just disgusting!"

"Ditto," Draco breathed.

Damien winced. He had never told his mum about Harry's disgusting 'mudblood' insult to Hermione. He chanced a glance, only to see humiliated tears in Lily's eyes, as she stared at Harry, completely aghast.

"Anyway, now that I've told you, you need to promise me one thing." Harry said, as he turned towards the pensieve, changing it back to it's disguise as a ring with a wave of his hand.

"I know, I know, don't tell anyone, right?" Draco mumbled.

"Actually, I was going to say, don't try and remember," Harry turned around, wand in hand and pointed at his friend. "Obliviate."

Damien gaped in shock. Harry _obliviated_ Draco? It turned Damien's stomach. He didn't like Draco, in fact he couldn't stand the boy, but Harry claimed to be Draco's friend and friends didn't obliviate one another. That was an abuse of trust too heinous to even think about.

Draco didn't get the chance to react. The curse hit him straight in the chest. Draco looked stunned, before blinking a few times.

"Um, Harry, what…what was I saying?"

Harry smiled and walked over towards him, all the while slipping on his ring.

"You were telling me about your Quidditch game before Christmas break." Harry said as he led Draco towards the sofa.

With a sudden lurch, Damien felt himself being pulled upwards, into the air. Before he knew what was happening, he landed in Dumbledore's office, his parents by his side. Dumbledore was waiting patiently for them. He smiled at the three shell-shocked faces.

"I trust you found the memories very enlightening?"

"Muggle fighting?" James shook his head. "I could never have imagined _that's_ how he learned that skill." He collapsed in a chair.

"How did he manage to get away and go to these fights?" Lily asked, coming to sit down too. "That second memory proved Voldemort didn't know about it."

"Harry's memories have so far proved that he has a degree of independence," Dumbledore said. "Harry felt secure and might I say, brave enough, to go on his own and learn a new skill, all the while knowing Voldemort may not approve of it. This proves that when it comes down to it, Harry _will_ go against Voldemort's wishes, _if_ it's something Harry believes in. He saved Poppy's children from Death Eaters, he saved Miss Weasley from Death Eaters, he went for Merlin only knows how long to these muggle fight clubs to learn how to duel without his magic and of course, his visit to Hogwarts yesterday just to gift his younger brother, all of this, is Harry's defiance to Voldemort's reign of terror. Harry is already fighting, has _been_ fighting, against Voldemort. It's just in very, very small actions that Voldemort is either ignoring, or not completely aware of."

"He must know about Harry's muggle duelling now?" Damien said. "How could he not know when the rest of the world knows."

"I would imagine Harry eventually told Voldemort the truth," Dumbledore agreed. "But my point is; Harry will do whatever he deems is right, regardless of Voldemort's wishes." His blue eyes gleamed. "That's where our hope lies. We hold onto that and we hold tight. Harry _will_ fight against Voldemort. We just have to bring Harry's attention to the right cause."

James and Lily gave slow, hesitant nods. Damien didn't say anything. His mind was still reeling from everything he had seen and learned today.

"Now," Dumbledore smiled, "James, I suggest you get Sirius and Remus ready. We are fortunate to have a starting place to look for Harry."

James nodded.

"Yeah," he said, quietly. "I think it's time we paid _'Alex'_ a little visit in his fight club."

xxx

The official search for _'Alex'_ began that same week. The first night, James, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore went to the muggle world, they had no success. As it turned out, these muggle fight clubs weren't legal, so tracking them down wasn't an easy feat.

All four of them altered their look, to fit in with the muggles and keep themselves hidden from muggle-born witches and wizards. Afterall, their investigation wasn't under the Ministry's jurisdiction. Dumbledore was already in the Minister's bad books. It didn't make sense to risk any more trouble.

James, Sirius and Remus only had to change their attire and apply a mild glamour to disguise their true identities but Dumbledore had to shorten his beard and hair significantly, changing the colour to auburn.

They tracked down and found a fight club on their seventh night. After checking the place thoroughly and finding no sign of Harry, Sirius decided to ask around. He made his way to the pretty, dark haired woman behind the bar.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What can I get you?" the women asked.

"Uh, nothing, I'm actually looking for someone," Sirius replied.

"Worst pickup line, ever," she said.

Sirius grinned, flashing his charming smile.

"Trust me, if I wasn't preoccupied..." he trailed off on purpose, winking at her.

"Yeah, yeah," the woman rolled her eyes but was clearly fighting a smile.

"I'm looking for Alex. He's pretty popular in this crowd," Sirius said.

The woman frowned.

"Alex? Alex what?"

"That's all I got," Sirius said. "He's tall, young, six-I mean early twenties," Sirius caught himself in time. "Dark hair, green eyes, fights so fast he's usually just a blur."

The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh, Alex! Yeah, yeah, I know who you're talking about." She grinned. "Perfectly tousled hair, beautiful big green eyes, _unbelievably_ hot!"

Sirius recoiled a little. Harry was his Godson. It didn't sit well with him that a woman, probably in her twenties, was calling his sixteen year old Godson, hot.

"Yeah, I suppose," he mumbled.

"Oh, I haven't seen Alex in years," she said. "He used to come in here all the time, before he became an exclusive at Little John's that is."

"Little John?" Sirius asked, his heart beating frantically at the possible lead. "Who is he? Where can I find him?"

The bartender shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't know where he is," she said. "Little John always moves his fights around. It's always been like that. It's their style. John senior used to run his club like that. When he died, his son kept the same routine." She poured out a drink for the other customers. "But Alex is a favourite at Little John's. Last I heard, Alex only fights exclusively for Little John."

"Really? Why's that?" Sirius asked, at a loss as to why Harry would pick only one particular fight club.

"No clue," she replied, "but he seems quite tight with them. I think Alex and John might be related or something."

Sirius mentally groaned. That's just what James needed. Another pseudo family to compete with for Harry's affection.

"Any idea where this _Little John_ last set up camp?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry, I don't know," she said. "He's been up North a few times, that's all I can say."

Sirius thanked her, fought back his desire to ask for her number, and hurried over to James and Remus, relying his information.

"It's a start," Remus commented. "Now all we have to do, is find this Little John's fight club. Something or someone there would lead us to Harry," Remus said with a smile.

But after five more exhausting trips to the muggle world, they still hadn't found any clues leading to Little John or 'Alex'. They tried a few more fight clubs but were disappointed with the results. Everyone they spoke to, said the same thing; they didn't know the location of Little John's club, he's always moving around, and if 'Alex' was going to have a match, it would be only at Little John's.

The more James asked around, the more he learned that 'Alex' was apparently a legend. He was thought to be twenty one, twenty two years old but was a phenomenon. He had never lost a fight. He didn't come that often but when he did, that night was the best for business. A few establishments even expressed their annoyance that Alex only ever worked for Little John.

"I don't get it," James said, as he walked up the street. "Harry wanted to learn muggle duelling, so he learnt it. Why does he continue to go to these muggle clubs?"

"I think the question you should be asking is why he's so tight with this John person?" Sirius said.

"We find this muggle, we'll get all our answers," Remus added.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore held up a hand, halting the other three. "I believe fate's just smiled on us."

James snapped around to see what Dumbledore was smiling at. In the distance, he saw a small square building. It's windows were still boarded up but James could see people walking in and out of the open door, carrying various parts of large equipment from vans into the building. Next to the building, propped up on a large scaffolding, was a simple white cloth with the letters, LJ.

"Little John," James murmured.

He couldn't believe it. They had found it. They had stumbled across the very fight club they had been looking for.

"How bloody lucky was that?" Sirius said, stunned at their good fortune.

"It's about time our luck changed," James said and at once started towards the building. It was already getting dark. He didn't want to miss the chance of speaking to the owner. He was sure this muggle John would get him to Harry.

As the four wizards hurried forward, they noticed the large vehicle parked a little distance away. It was bigger than most muggle cars, _a lot_ bigger.

"What is that?" Sirius asked. "That's not a car, is it?"

"It's a trailer home," Dumbledore informed.

"Who cares," James muttered, hurrying down the hill.

The men bustling around the vans carried the last of the items into the building and closed the door behind them. James broke out into a run.

"James, wait," Dumbledore called, halting James. "We can't just walk in. Harry could be in there with John."

James hadn't thought of that.

"We've got glamour," he said. "Harry won't be able to recognise us."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Dumbledore replied. "Harry could easily see through our disguise. If he realises we know about his 'Alex' persona in the muggle world, he'll disappear from it and we may never get a chance to find him."

James swallowed heavily. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Harry again.

"So what should we do?" he asked.

Dumbledore brought out his wand.

"A Disillusion charm will do the trick. We'll go inside, check to make sure Harry isn't about before taking the charm off and getting as much information from John as we can. If he even lets us know how he contacts Harry, we can use that to find him."

"Maybe we can come to his next fight," Sirius said. "See Alex in action."

"We've seen enough of Alex in action," Remus replied.

Dumbledore waved his wand and one-by-one, all of them became transparent.

"Okay?" James asked the three very faint silvery outlines before him. "Let's go."

The four had reached the first of the many vans parked next to the building when they heard the faint yell, coming from inside the trailer.

"Nigel? Nigel, honey don't do that. Don't go out, it's getting dark. Nigel? Nigel?"

The four wizards stopped in their tracks as the door to the trailer banged open and a little boy ran out, giggling and squealing with joy. He couldn't be older than two. He let out an excited shriek and jumped from the last step and tumbled onto the cool grass. He got up onto his feet, still a little unsteady, as if he had just mastered the art of walking a few short months ago.

"Nigel? Nigel sweetie, get back in here," the women, the child's mother, called from the trailer.

The little boy clapped his hands, let out another squeal and ran.

Watching the small child, the four wizards found themselves smiling.

"Kids," Sirius' voice sounded. "Hopped up on too much sugar."

"What's your excuse?" Remus teased.

"Come on," James urged. "We need to get inside."

They took a few more steps, before the child's excited giggles distracted them again.

"Man, that kid's hyper," Sirius said.

Quite abruptly, the boy came to a stop. He looked over to his right, turning away from James and the rest. There was a cluster of trees growing there and as it was after sunset, it was already quite dark. The little boy stood for a moment, watching the trees sway in the cold breeze. Suddenly, the boy let out an excited yell and ran towards the trees.

"Lex! Lex! Leexx!" the child screamed as he ran, waving his arms around.

"What's with that kid?" Sirius asked. "Are all muggle kids like that?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Remus asked in return.

"Why are we standing here, stalking a child?" James asked. "We are supposed to be looking for Harry. Shouldn't we go…." James' words caught in his throat, as he saw a shadowy figure appear from behind the trees.

The little boy was running straight for him, still screaming 'Lex' loudly. Just as the figure stepped out of the darkness, the little boy threw his arms around the older boy's legs, hugging them tightly. James heard the sharp intake of breath around him and a whispered curse from Sirius, as they all recognised the figure.

With a smile, Harry stooped low and picked the little boy up. The child threw his arms around Harry's neck this time.

"Hey, what are you doing out here, little mister?" Harry asked, pulling the boy away from his neck so he could see him. "You should be inside. Look how dark it is."

The boy giggled and tried to climb up Harry's shoulder. With a chuckle, Harry swung him over so the child was sitting on his shoulders. The boy took fistfuls of Harry's hair and squealed with delight.

Harry carried him over to the trailer, seemingly not minding the way the boy was tugging at his hair.

"Lex, run! Run Lex!" the child instructed with hearty giggles.

James understood it now. That's why the child was screaming 'Lex'. He was actually trying to say 'Alex'.

"What'd you think I am? Your horse?" Harry asked, reaching up to tickle him.

"Nigel, get in here, it's too dark. I'm not saying it again." The woman's voice came from the trailer.

Harry reached the open door and stood before it. The warm glow of light basked his face, and James could see Harry was wearing a glamour. He looked a little older, but not much.

"Alex? What a surprise. When did you get here?" the woman sounded surprised.

"Just now, had to see John," Harry replied, pulling the boy, Nigel, off his shoulders and carrying him in his arms. "How are you, Fiona?"

"Oh, same old, same old. You know how it is," the woman replied. "You taking part tonight?"

"That's what I need to talk to John about," Harry said with a smile, leaning against the trailer.

Nigel wriggled out of Harry's arms and jumped on the grass. He ran, calling to Harry.

"Lex!"

"No," Harry shook his head, smiling at him. "It's past your bedtime, munchkin. Get inside."

"No!" the boy shouted.

"Nigel, get in," Harry said.

"No. No wanna!" the boy replied.

"Fine," Harry tucked both hands into his jeans and stayed where he was, leaning against the trailer. "Then I'm not your friend."

"No!" the boy looked horrified.

"Then get inside," Harry said.

Nigel ran over to the stairs and climbed the three steps, rushing inside.

Harry grinned and straightened up, just as the woman appeared from inside.

"At least he listens to someone," she said, coming down the stairs to hand Harry a steaming mug, a matching one in her hand.

"Nigel just doesn't want to lose his friend," Harry smirked, before taking a sip.

"Considering he's not seen you for four months, I'm not surprised Nigel's paranoid," she said and sat down at the steps, taking a sip from her mug.

James didn't know if the other three disillusioned wizards could see the woman in the limited light or not, but he had managed a good look at her and there was nothing he could do to pull his gaze away. She looked exactly like the last time he had seen her. She still had the long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her round face looked a little pinched but her eyes still held their gentle, kind look.

James was looking at Alice Longbottom.

xxx


	45. Surprises and Suspicions

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Forty Five**

"This…this can't be happening," Sirius whispered. "_Alice_? That's...that's Alice, right?"

"Yeah," Remus breathed, sounding just as surprised.

James didn't say anything. He couldn't. His shock had rendered him speechless.

"Come inside Alex," Alice said to Harry. "It's freezing out here."

"Can't. Kinda pressed for time," Harry replied. "I need to speak to John if he's around."

"Alex!" a voice shouted from behind James, making him turn around. His breath choked with surprise at the sight of his long time friend, fellow Auror and Order member, Frank Longbottom. "My, my, aren't we blessed?" Frank grinned at Harry as he walked closer. "Three visits in one week."

"I have to make up for the last four months," Harry said as he shook hands with Frank. "And I need to talk to your about something. Mind if we have a quick chat?"

Harry led Frank away from the trailer, heading towards the building Frank had walked out of. Alice bid Harry goodbye and stepped back inside the trailer, closing the door.

A couple of muttered words from Dumbledore and the spell was lifted, so the wizards could see each other again. The expressions on the other three were pretty much like James had imagined; puzzlement, shock and astonishment. Even Dumbledore looked surprised. The four wizards hurried over to the dark spot under a cluster of the trees and cast a silencing charm over themselves so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Okay, what just happened?" James asked.

"Well," Sirius started. "It seems that Frank and Alice aren't actually dead but are very much alive and have now adapted to living like muggles and like to be called John and Fiona."

"Sirius, _now_ is not the time." James warned.

"What is going on?" Remus asked. "Frank and Alice would never leave their son in the middle of a war and hide out as mugg-" He suddenly fell silent as realisation dawned on not just him, but all of them.

"They're answering to John and Fiona," James said slowly. "You don't think they...?"

"Memory Charm," Dumbledore said the words with a whisper. "Of course. It makes sense."

"It does?" Sirius asked.

"Whatever his reasons, Harry didn't complete his assignment for killing the Longbottoms," Dumbledore said. "No mother could leave behind her child in the midst of a war. If Alice is not with Neville, then the only reason for that is because she can't _remember_ him," Dumbledore said. "It is my assumption that Frank and Alice are under powerful memory charms, which is why they think of themselves as John and Fiona. They think they are muggles. They recognise Harry as Alex, whereas Frank and Alice would've recognised Harry as James' son in a heartbeat."

James felt his head spin. "So Harry didn't kill Frank and Alice, but saved them?" he asked. He shook his head. "Why? Why would he do that? Harry has no reason to save them. And he's erased their memories and given them new identities as Little John and Fiona? None of this makes any sense!"

Dumbledore was deep in thought. His gaze moved to rest on the trailer.

"It doesn't make sense to us now," he said, "but once we find out exactly what happened that night, we'll have our answers."

The other three looked over at the trailer too.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked quietly.

"It's obvious," James said. "We get Frank and Alice back to the world they belong." He turned to Dumbledore. "You think you can reverse their memory charms?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes." He turned to face James. "But I'm afraid, I won't be taking away their memory charms, not yet."

James gaped at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "We can't just leave Frank and Alice here, living like this."

"They've been living like _this_ for the last two years," Dumbledore argued. "They are safe here, but if I bring them back now, I'm putting Harry at a great risk."

James' narrowed eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Harry is still with Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "If we bring Frank and Alice back now, news of their survival will reach Voldemort, no matter how hard we try to hide it. Think what he will do to Harry for his deception? Harry might even be killed." Dumbledore shook his head. "We can't take that chance. Once we have Harry, we can bring Frank and Alice back. Until then, it's safe to leave them where they are." His blue gaze scanned the other three. "No one will mention this to anyone. We can't risk the information leaking out. There are many spies inside the Ministry, we all know that. If the Ministry find out about Frank and Alice, so will Voldemort."

James wanted his friends to come back to their world, back to their son, Neville, but his priority lay with Harry. He couldn't risk Harry's life. Dumbledore was right. There was no telling what Voldemort might do to Harry.

The door banged closed in the distance and James quickly looked around, in time to see Harry walk away. In a matter of seconds, Harry disappeared into the night, disapparating with a gentle 'pop'.

"Damn it!" James cursed, his heart breaking at losing his son once more.

"We'll have our chance again," Dumbledore said. "After all, we know he comes here to meet with Frank."

James turned to look at the building. "Let's find out when he's planning on visiting again," he said. "Come on."

The four of them moved towards the building. Before they entered, Dumbledore pointed his wand at James and changed his appearance. He gave him blonde curly hair and changed the shape of his nose and colour of his eyes.

"So Frank doesn't link your appearance with 'Alex' and get suspicious," he explained, before changing his own appearance, shrinking his beard and changing the colour to auburn.

James braced himself. Frank Longbottom was one of his good friends. His 'death' had left James broken. Now that he was about to see him again, speak to him again, it made James inexplicably nervous as well as excited. He took in a breath and pushed open the door.

xxx

As soon as they entered the club, the four wizards saw Frank instructing a group of men to carry various items of furniture across the room. Seeing a friend he thought he had lost, caused a whole multitude of emotions to rush at James, engulfing him.

Frank turned, noticing the four men at the door. "Sorry folks." He waved both hands at them shaking his head as he approached them. "The club doesn't open for another two days. You're welcome to come back then."

James found his voice choked with emotions. He stood by as Remus answered.

"Sorry," he said, keeping his voice remarkably strong. "We weren't sure if you were open or not." He glanced around. "Nice place by the way. It must have cost you a fortune."

Frank laughed, the sound familiar and comforting to the four wizards who stood still, just staring at their old friend.

"This place?" Frank asked. "I'm just renting it for a while. I like to move around. Go to different places. London is so big, you should see all of it." He shrugged. "That's how the previous boss used to do things. I got used to doing it the same way."

"Previous boss? You mean you've taken over from someone?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Frank replied. "All of this belonged to John Allen; a good man, kind. Treated me like a son. He was getting too old to move all this stuff around for his club, so I used to do it for him. He left me everything when he died. Didn't have a family of his own."

Understanding dawned on the four.

"Little John," James murmured. "People assumed you were his son?"

Frank shrugged. "Had the same name you see. I let people think what they want. It doesn't bother me."

James had to hold back his smile. That was Frank; comfortable in his own skin, no matter what the world said or thought.

"If you don't mind, folks, I've got a whole place to set up and not enough time to do it." He gestured to the door with a smile. "You're welcome back, Friday night. Don't miss it. It's going to be a heck of a show!" He winked.

"Will Alex be taking part?" James asked. He couldn't help it. He needed to know when he could see Harry again.

Frank's smile melted. "Whose asking?" he demanded, all warmth leaving him at once. "How do you know Alex?"

"We don't know him personally," Dumbledore intervened quickly. "But we've heard a great deal about him from friends. We heard that he comes to your club. We were just wondering if he was taking part in your opening night?"

Frank's expression softened a little. "Alex isn't taking part," he replied, rather stiffly, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "He's busy with other things, so won't be coming here for awhile."

"Any idea when he'll be back?" James asked, unable to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Frank's narrowed gaze caught onto James, refusing to let go.

"What you got on Alex?" he asked. "What do you want from him?"

"Nothing," James replied. "We just wanted to see him in action."

Frank looked James up and down before locking eyes with him.

"That better be all," he warned. "Alex may be young but he can beat guys three times his size. Trust me, I've seen it." He straightened up to stand tall. "You'd be wise to stay out of his way."

"We were curious to see him fight," Remus said. "That's all."

Frank nodded tightly. "When Alex comes to fight, you'll hear about it." A smile forced it's way across his face, his eyes brightening. "That boy is a tornado. Kinda hard to miss him."

James smiled, despite himself. Harry was a tornado alright. Whoever he met, whichever path he crossed, he made sure no one forgot him in a hurry.

xxx

The search for Alex had come to a standstill for the time being. Frank had openly admitted Harry wouldn't be back for a while, so there was no reason for James and the rest to wander around the streets of the muggle world. Dumbledore assured a worried James that he would be keeping at eye on Frank and his fight club. If _Little John _decided to move locations, Dumbledore would know about it.

But the passing weeks brought a great distraction to Dumbledore, for it came the time for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to close. Letters had been sent to parents. Trunks had been packed. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, for their last meal under the bewitched ceiling. Everyone that is, but the Headmaster himself.

James had come with a team of Aurors to accompany the students back to Kings Cross. As the rest quietly finished their breakfast, James made his way out of the Great Hall and to the Headmaster's office. He knocked on the door before entering, to see the white haired wizard sitting at his desk, his head lowered over his clasped hands. If James didn't know better, he would have thought Dumbledore was praying.

"Dumbledore?" he called, walking in. "Are you alright?"

Slowly, Dumbledore looked up, his face shadowed with sorrow. James felt a surge of guilt rise inside. It was after all, _his_ son that was responsible for the school's closure.

"I'm sorry," James found himself saying. "I know this must be hard. Hogwarts has always meant so much to you, to all of us."

Dumbledore shook his head before leaning back in his seat, a tired sigh leaving him as his hands dropped into his lap.

"I'm not upset about Hogwarts closing," he said. "It's the right thing to do, in light of recent events. I could not even dream of putting my students at risk."

"So why are you upset?" James asked.

Dumbledore looked down at his desk and James followed his gaze. Their were stacks of letters piled there, some open, some still sealed.

"Don't take them to heart," James said, surprised that the strong and proud Albus Dumbledore was broken by a few angry letters. "What do you expect from worried parents?"

Ever since the true identity of the Dark Prince came to light in the public eye, Dumbledore had been receiving mounds of letters daily from parents, demanding an explanation from the Headmaster. All wanted to know why Dumbledore had allowed a killer to roam freely in his school, amongst innocent children.

Dumbledore picked up the parchment lying on top of the pile and held it out to James. "This one isn't from a parent," he said. "Sit down before you read it," he suggested.

James came forward and took the letter, lowering himself into the seat opposite Dumbledore. His eyes widened and mouth dropped open in surprise when he saw the letter. Dumbledore had been right. This one wasn't from a distressed parent. It was from a Death Eater.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_You know me as Jason Riley. I am one of Lord Voldemort's inner circle Death Eaters. I understand if you do not wish to continue reading but I request that you do, since what I am about to tell you is invaluable._

_You may wonder why I have written to you. I'm afraid I have no other option left. If you receive this letter then it is safe to assume that I am no longer alive. This letter has been dated to reach you should I not make the holding payment for more than six months._

_Through my years of service, I have inadvertently stumbled upon the secret most dearly held by Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord's wish to win the war and rule the wizarding world is only secondary to his true desire: to be immortal. I'm afraid that this wish has already been granted. The Dark Lord as created Horcruxes. _

_To my knowledge, he has created seven. One Horcrux is within himself, the other six are inside inanimate objects. As long as these Horcruxes remain, Lord Voldemort cannot be killed._

_I know the identity of two of these Horcruxes. I have enclosed my findings and some thoughts on what the other items might be._

_You may wonder why I have passed this information to you, since in this war I am on the opposing side. Consider this my last chance to get revenge on the one who will most likely cause my death. You are the only one who can stand against the Dark Lord._

_I hope you will be able to destroy him._

_Jason Riley_

James looked up from the letter. "Horcruxes," he breathed in horror. "Seven of them?"

Dumbledore nodded, a grave look on his face. "I had always feared Voldemort would do something like this," he said. "But I never imagined he would repeat the terrible act of creating a Horcrux seven times."

James ran a hand through his hair, fear pounding at his insides. "We have to find the Horcruxes," he said. "It's the only way we can destroy him."

"We have two confirmed," Dumbledore pushed a journal towards James. "As for the other four? They can be anything."

James reached for the journal and opened it quickly. He found pages upon pages of notes, scribblings by Riley, on what the possible Horcruxes could be. He flicked to the page that had sketches of what Riley considered to be definite Horcruxes.

One was a simple black book. It had nothing special about it. There were thousands of plain black books in the world. With nothing to distinguish it, the Order was going to have to burn every black book in the wizarding world, for a chance to destroy this Horcrux.

The other drawing was of a silver pendant in the shape of a serpent, that had two heads on either side of its intertwined body. The eyes of the serpent were a shimmering green. James stared at the drawing of this strange pendant, feeling his heart quicken. He had the uneasy feeling that he had seen it before.

"Even if we know what the Horcruxes are," Dumbledore said, "it doesn't mean we can find them and destroy them. Horcruxes are amongst the most powerful of dark magic. The energy needed to destroy one is far past most capabilities, and here we have seven-"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Dumbledore. James turned in his seat to see Damien walk in.

"Sorry Professor," Damien apologised, "but everyone's looking for my dad."

"How did you know I was here?" James asked.

Damien didn't say anything, shooting a look at the Headmaster. Understanding dawned on James.

"Remind me to confiscate that map as soon as we get to the Headquarters," James said.

Damien gave a weak shrug. "You can take it if you want," he said. "It's not like I'll need it anymore."

James felt his heart miss a beat. The map he and his friends had made to explore Hogwarts was going to be of no use now. What was the point of the map when there would be no more Hogwarts to explore?

"I'll be right down," James said. Turning to Dumbledore he said quietly, "I trust we will discuss this at a meeting tonight?" he asked, lifting Riley's letter.

Dumbledore nodded. "The Order will be informed this evening."

James dropped the letter onto the desk and got up. He gave the journal with the sketch of the serpent pendant another look, before turning away. Damien had taken a few steps closer to the desk, when his gaze caught the open journal.

"That's a drawing of Harry's necklace," he said with surprise. "What're you looking at that for?"

James paused, eyes widening. Behind him, Dumbledore straightened up.

"What'd you say, Damy?" James asked.

Damien came closer, peering at the journal. "That drawing," he said. "It's of the necklace Harry wears."

Dumbledore was out of his seat and around the desk in a heartbeat.

"Mr Potter," he addressed. "Are you certain you saw _this_ pendant around Harry's neck?" he asked, pointing to the sketch.

Damien nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Damien's eyes narrowed. "It's a unique looking pendant," he said, with a little annoyance. "I'm not going to confuse it."

James turned to face Dumbledore in shock. He couldn't believe Harry had been wearing a Horcrux the entire time he had been at Hogwarts. Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul with him, and he was right underneath Dumbledore and the Ministry's nose and no one had managed to find out. James had to applaud Harry's nerve.

A small smile came to Dumbledore's face.

"I guess we have another incentive to find Harry," he said.

James didn't smile. In fact, his heart dropped like a stone. The last thing Harry needed was another reason to be hunted down by the Ministry and the Order.

xxx

"You're not serious?" Draco asked, grey eyes wide. The game of chess lay forgotten between him and Harry. "You're not listening to Potter junior!"

"I made him a promise," Harry said. "I told him I would look for him."

"Look for who?" Draco asked, annoyed. "There is no Peter Pettigrew, you know that."

Harry fell silent. He did know that, he believed it with the very depth of his soul, that there never was a Death Eater named Peter Pettigrew. But as much as he fought it, denied it, willed himself not to think about it; he couldn't banish the memory of Lily Potter, sitting in her staff quarters, broken and sobbing over him. He remembered her words, her hate towards this Peter Pettigrew and it confused him.

"Harry?" Draco's call broke Harry out of his thoughts.

"I promised Damien I would look for Peter," Harry said. "When I don't find him, Damien will have to admit his parents are liars." _'But damn good actors' _He added mentally, remembering Lily's anguished cries as she sobbed Harry's name.

Draco frowned at him, looking not at all happy. "Fine. So why don't you just ask the Dark Lord?"

Harry paused, brushing a hand through his hair. "I don't want father to get involved. Ever since the Hogwarts Express attack, he's been a bit...funny with me."

Draco grunted. "What'd you expect when you go around killing his men to save brats like Potter?"

Harry gave him a look but didn't say anything.

"So," Draco started, staring at Harry. "What are going to do?"

A knock sounded on his door.

"Whatever I have to," Harry whispered to Draco before waving a hand, opening his door.

As Harry expected, Lucius walked in with the smug smile he always wore when Draco was seen in Harry's company. He held a bag in his hand.

"You boys almost done?" he asked, nodding at the chess board settled between them.

Harry smiled at him. "You kidding? Our game's never finished."

Draco smirked as he turned back to his father. "That's because Harry never admits defeat, even when I've clearly won."

Lucius chuckled. "He wouldn't be the Dark Prince if he admitted defeat." He reached into his bag and pulled out a glass bottle. "A gift for you, Prince."

Harry got up, taking the bottle of Firewhiskey, a special brew Lucius brought back with him every time he travelled up north.

"So the initiation went well?" Harry asked, as he walked over to the table in the corner. He reached into the shelf behind it to pull out three glasses.

"Very well," Lucius replied, walking over to join him. Draco followed after him. "Master was particularly impressed by the new recruits."

"Yeah, I can tell," Harry said, scratching at his scar. He poured the amber liquid into three small glasses, before picking one up. "I didn't think I could take much more of his enthusiasm." He sipped at his drink.

Lucius picked up the remaining two glasses, passing one to his son. His eyes never left Harry though. "Have you had anymore nosebleeds?" he asked with concern.

Harry shook his head. "Not since father started throwing back those calming draughts." He smirked even as he reached up to rub at his prickling scar. "But even with the effects of the draught in place, it still gets a little...tough sometimes."

Lucius looked worried. "I trust you have brought this to Master's attention?"

Harry waved a hand at him. "It's fine. There's no need to go running to father with this," he warned. "He'll insist I remove the pendant." His hand went to the silver chain around his neck.

Lucius didn't look happy. "If you're distressed-"

"I'm not _distressed_," Harry cut across him. "It's nothing I can't deal with." He raised his glass to take another gulp. "Besides, I've got new recruits to terrorise should I need a distraction."

Lucius' worried expression melted and he smiled, shaking his head at Harry.

"You do realise Death Eaters aren't here for your amusement?" he asked.

"That's all their good for," Harry teased. "Even at that, they're barely interesting enough to hold my attention for long."

"Come now Prince," Lucius said. "The Dark Lord chooses a select few to join him. The Death Eaters must have something remarkable about them."

"When it comes to recruiting Death Eaters, there isn't much father looks for," Harry said with a smirk. His eyes remained on Lucius. "All he wants, is for them to be of a certain pettigrew."

Lucius stilled, the drink in his hand forgotten. The colour drained from his face. Grey eyes clouded as he stared at Harry.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Harry pretended not to notice his reaction.

"I said, all father wants is for his Death Eaters to be of a certain pedigree," he said. "You know, purebloods?"

Lucius looked relieved. He forced a laugh, shaking his head.

"Yes, of course," he said. "Couldn't have it any other way." He lifted his glass to drain it.

Harry lifted his glass but didn't drink another drop. His gaze darted to Draco, who seemed paler than usual, his grey eyes fixed on his father. Harry fought to hold back his rising panic. Lucius shouldn't have reacted to Pettigrew's name, but he did. He shouldn't have batted an eye at the purposeful slip, but he did. What this meant, Harry wasn't sure, but the tiny beads of sweat on Lucius brow made Harry's heart skip several beats.

xxx

Later than night, Draco appeared in Harry's room via the floo. The moment he walked out, Harry rushed towards him.

"Father's here," Draco said, looking worried. "He's gone to speak to the Dark Lord."

Harry grimaced. "How many guesses what it's about?"

Draco shook his head, walking past Harry. "So there's a Pettigrew," he said, turning to look at Harry. "That doesn't mean the Potters were telling the truth."

"Of course not," Harry replied at once, a harsh bite to his words. "I remember what happened. They can spin as many lies as they want, I'm not falling for it." He paused to take in a breath, trying to calm down. "The Potters must have known there's a Death Eater named Pettigrew. That's why they used that name." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've been trying to figure this out and the only thing that makes sense is that this Pettigrew guy must have wronged father somehow. Maybe he turned rogue or something which is why the Ministry and Order know of him. Maybe that's why Lucius looked so surprised."

"Because he wouldn't expect you to know of a Death Eater that's no longer working for Master," Draco said, sounding relieved. "It makes sense."

Harry rubbed a hand at his neck. "But that doesn't explain Lucius rushing back here to speak with father."

"I know," Draco agreed. "Which is why I brought these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two flesh coloured strings.

"What are they?" Harry asked, stepping closer.

"They were in that joke box you gave me," Draco said. "Since you bought the whole supply from that Gryffindork, these came with it." He held up the extendible ears. "We ought to have a listen."

Harry met Draco's eyes and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Let's have a listen."

xxx

Harry and Draco made their way through one of the many secret passageways in Riddle manor. This one brought them behind the wall in Voldemort's chamber. It was a hiding spot they had used countless times in the years gone by, spying on Voldemort's meetings when their childhood curiosity had got the better of them. Today though, Harry didn't slide the door to open partly. He simply added his own secrecy spells to the extendible ears, not trusting the Weasley twins to do a proper job, and slipped the two strings under the gap of the hidden door. Both boys put the other ends of the strings into their ears and at once heard the urgent conversation happening on the other side of the wall.

"You're overreacting," Bella was heard saying. "There's no way Harry knows."

"Of course he doesn't!" Lucius snapped. "If Harry knew the truth about Pettigrew, do you think he would stand around calmly dropping hints? He would be out for our blood!"

Harry's heart leapt in his chest. What did Lucius mean by that? What truth was it that had been kept from him? And more importantly, why would Lucius fear his wrath?

"So what are you saying then?" Bella asked, sounding equally annoyed. "Harry doesn't know the truth but he's suspicious?"

"Yes," Lucius said. "It's not beyond the realm of possibility," he said. "He's been with the Potters for four months! Maybe they've raised doubts in his mind."

"Rubbish!" Bella hissed. "Harry's loyalty isn't compromised."

"Not yet," Lucius said, "but if he finds out the truth-"

"Enough!" Voldemort's command quietened the room and Harry felt his scar throb painfully. A few moments passed in silence, before Voldemort spoke in a cold cruel voice. "It seems there's more benefit in ending that rat than keeping him alive."

It was too dark for either of the boys to see much, but Harry felt Draco shiver.

"Lucius, you will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, my lord," came Lucius' dutiful reply.

"Bella," Voldemort's voice cooled considerably. "Arrange a meeting with my son for tomorrow morning, before breakfast. It's time I saw for myself what exactly he's been up to in Hogwarts."

"Yes, my lord," Bella replied.

Harry and Draco pulled away from the door, slipped the extendable ears out and hurried out of the narrow passageway. They didn't speak, not until they reached Harry room again. The moment they entered, Harry ran to his bookshelf, searching for something.

"This is bad," Draco paced the room, blond hair falling out of place. "If the Dark Lord sees what you did with that Lahyoo Jisteen..." he trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut and running both hands down his face. "Fuck, he's going to see I helped you!" he said. "I'm so dead. You're so dead. Merlin, it's over." He stopped to see Harry frantically searching the shelves. "What are you doing?" he hissed angrily. "What the hell you looking for?"

Harry pulled back, holding something small in his hands. "This," he breathed. He turned quickly to come to Draco's side. "Slip this into your father's wand holder," Harry instructed, handing a tiny round glass sphere to Draco. "It fits the eye piece of the serpent."

Draco stared up from it to Harry. "What is it?"

"Father gave it to me," Harry explained. "Among other things, it's a brilliant tracker."

Draco's eyes widened. "Harry," he protested. "You're worrying about the wrong thing. The Dark Lord is going to go through your Hogwarts memories. He's going to see you sneak back in and give Potter that stone."

"I'll deal with that later," Harry said, sounding braver than he felt. "I need to see who this Pettigrew is, before it's too late."

"It's already too late!" Draco cried. "Didn't you hear your father's command to have him killed?"

"I did," Harry said. His eyes sharpened with determination. "But before Pettigrew dies, he's telling me exactly what truth he's hiding."

xxx

The next morning, Harry rose out of bed with great dread. He knew Bella would be coming to his door any moment now, informing him that his father was waiting downstairs. Harry had no idea how he was going to keep his secrets, with his father invading his memories. A coil of anger uncurled inside Harry, making his fists clench into balls. He hated it when his father cast Legimens on him. He hated it so much, his father had stopped doing it, making Harry vow to tell him everything instead.

Harry quickly washed up and got dressed. A wave of his wand and he saw the tracker was in Malfoy manor. That meant either Lucius hadn't left yet or Draco had failed to slip the tracker into Lucius' snake headed cane. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

Harry waited anxiously for a few minutes, watching the stationary dot of the tracker hover in the air while waiting for Bella to arrive. Finally, he had enough. He pocketed his wand and made his way through Riddle manor, arriving at the dining table. He was surprised to find Bella waiting for him. Usually, his mealtimes were spent with his father, Voldemort.

"Morning, Harry," Bella greeted. "You're late in coming down today?"

Harry walked over to the table and took his usual seat. "I slept in," he lied. "Where's father?"

"He was called away, shortly before daybreak," Bella replied. "I think the werewolves have finally agreed to the Lord's terms."

Relief poured into Harry. His father wasn't here, so he wouldn't be questioned yet. Hopefully, when his father returned he would be in a good enough mood to forget interrogating Harry, just so long enough for Harry to come up with a plan.

"Eat up, Harry," Bella said, prompting Harry. She gave him a worried look. "You have a big day ahead."

xxx

The moment breakfast was over, Harry hurried back to his room. This time, when he checked the tracker, he found it moving out of Malfoy manor. Praising Draco under his breath, Harry watched as the tracker pointed to a different location. The co-ordinates were unfamiliar to Harry. Memorising them, Harry quickly left his room, bolting out the front door. He ran to the apparating point, ignoring the Death Eaters that stopped to bow to him. Harry disapparated, appearing in the middle of a dense forest.

Harry searched for any signs of Lucius. Past the trees, in the distance, he spotted Lucius making his way deeper into the woods. Harry followed after him, keeping as quiet as he could. He tailed Lucius to the mouth of a cave, where he saw Lucius stop and raise his wand. A muttered spell and a strange red light enveloped the cave, before disappearing. Harry realised the cave was protected, guarded so no one could leave or enter it. Lucius had obviously removed the spell so he could go in.

Lucius stepped into the cave and Harry followed after him. Lucius' _Lumos_ spell was the only light in the cold dark cave. Harry kept an eye on it, following it deeper into the darkness. That's when the stench of rotting flesh hit Harry, hard. It was the sheer force of his will that he didn't throw up. He struggled forward, covering his nose in the crook of his arm.

Suddenly the light extinguished and Harry found himself thrown into complete darkness. Harry came to a stop, ears strained to catch any sound. He heard the hiss of Lucius' voice as he cast another spell. The sound of rock scraping against the walls of the cave echoed around them. Harry realised Lucius was levitating a huge rock away from the mouth of yet another entrance.

Lucius cast a second _Lumos_ before heading further into the cave. Harry followed after him, stepping through a narrow curved entrance. The sight that met Harry's eyes nearly made him cry out. The small cramped space was littered with what looked and smelled like animal faeces. The stench was so overpowering, Harry felt his eyes water. He stifled his chokes at the awful smell. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Lucius, holding a handkerchief to his nose, stopped before a pile of rags, lying in one corner of the cell. As the light from his wand drew nearer, Harry realised the pile of rags was actually a person. The small body shied away from the light, curling into a tight ball, whimpers leaving it's ragged form.

"The day's finally come, Pettigrew," Lucius spoke quietly, but his voice rang in the small space. "Your prayers have finally been answered. Your pathetic life has now come to an end." Lucius raised his wand to point at the top of the rags, presumably at the man's head. "Avad-"

"Stupefy!" Harry's spell caught the unaware Lucius, knocking him out cold.

Harry lit his own wand and stepped closer. He had to know what Pettigrew had done, what sins had he committed to be locked up like this for only Merlin knew how long? He paused next to Lucius' prone body, feeling a little guilty. He would wake Lucius up before he left, leaving him to fulfil his orders. Harry didn't want Lucius punished for not completing a direct command.

As Harry came closer to Pettigrew, he realised the man was whispering to himself. Harry wasn't sure if the tortured man even knew Lucius was here, or if he understood how close he came to dying. As the light of Harry's wand washed over him, Pettigrew moaned, as if in pain. Harry saw the man was filthy, almost bald; large clumps of hair were missing from his head and his skin looked like it had not seen daylight or been near water for years. He looked very frail and his whispered words sounded hoarse as if he had not used his voice in a long time.

Harry cast an illuminating spell, so that he wasn't pointing light directly at the trembling man. As soon as the cell was lit up, Pettigrew gave a petrified whimper and tried to shield his eyes. Pity swelled in Harry's heart. At the same time though, Harry knew the Death Eater must have done something truly awful to get such a punishment from his father. Lord Voldemort wasn't one to forgive or forget and his punishments were usually very harsh, but Harry had never seen something like this before.

"Pettigrew," Harry said, fighting the stench to speak. "Is that you?"

Gingerly, the man lifted his sallow face and looked at Harry. Sunken eyes suddenly widened and Pettigrew let out a choked sound of surprise.

"J-J-James?" he asked. "James...is that…that you?"

Harry didn't say anything. Pettigrew dragged his weakened body towards him.

"James! James it's you!" he cried with weak jubilation. "I k-knew you would come. I knew...it." His face crumpled with grief. His mouth opened to reveal missing teeth. "I'm s-sorry. I'm so, so s-sorry," he sobbed. "I…I…I d-didn't want to do it. I didn't want to b-betray you, but the…the Dark L-Lord. He wouldn't leave me alone. He…he said that he was going to kill you and Lily. He wanted H-Harry. He said I-I had a c-choice. I could hand Harry to him and...and he would...would spare you." He dragged himself to sit up but couldn't manage it. He fell back to the ground. "I'm...I'm not like you, like Sirius. I'm not s-strong like Remus. I..I couldn't stand against him. The Dark Lord said he would…would give me power. He said he would make me...me stronger. I'm sorry James. I...I took Harry, I took him to Lord Voldemort."

Harry stood still, in complete silence, listening to Pettigrew. His heart was thumping so hard, his chest was beginning to hurt. Only one thought was spinning endlessly in his mind; it's not true. It couldn't be true.

Harry stared at the small, frail, weakened man. He was insane. He had been locked up in this place for so long, he had obviously lost his mind. For one thing he thought he was talking to _James._ Harry realised that he had made a mistake in coming here. Potter probably knew about Pettigrew's insanity and had sent Harry after him just to confuse him. That was it. The only explanation. Harry turned to walk away. He would wake Lucius and let him take care of this deranged, filthy man.

"He said he would kill Harry, kill the prophesied one."

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked around at Pettigrew. "What did you say?" he asked.

"The Dark Lord," Pettigrew went on, ignorant of Harry. "He...he said that...that Harry was the chosen one, the one prophesied to kill him. He...he said that once...once Harry died, he would be invincible. I thought that Harry would be killed. I knew it was wrong but I..I took him. I figured he was a kid, fifteen months old. It can't hurt him. It...it would be over quickly. I...I thought the Dark Lord would kill Harry, but...but he changed his mind. James…James he didn't kill Harry. He didn't kill him. He's...he's done something worse...much...much worse. James, please...please...forgive me!"

Pettigrew's sobs began breaking his words.

Harry felt like his blood was running cold. From the depth of his mind, Dumbledore's words echoed in his ears.

"_Before you were born, there was a prophecy made about the one who could defeat Lord Voldemort...your scar is not just a curse scar, it's your mark, given to you by Voldemort, marking you as his equal...did you never wonder why you were taken from your parents? This is why. It's because of the Prophecy; because it's about you and Voldemort."_

"No!" Harry snapped, forcing the memory of Dumbledore's warning away. "No, this...this is bullshit! The Prophecy has nothing to do with me! You're lying! It's all lies!"

Pettigrew jerked a little, his gaunt face turned up to Harry and his eyes widened.

"Lies," he repeated. "Lies...yes that's what he tells him. Lies. He's hurt Harry, hurt him…hurt him so much, but then...then he makes Harry think it was _you_ who hurt him." Pettigrew shook his head weakly. "But...but don't you worry James, don't you worry. I told Harry everything. Harry knows the truth now. I decided to make right what I had done wrong. I told Harry everything after I saw him kill that man, the...the Death Eater. Lord Voldemort made Harry watch the torture and then...then told Harry to kill him." His face fell with grief and sorrow. "It was Harry's first kill. He was afraid, but...but he killed him. Harry killed him. I saw it. I was a rat. I saw it. I saw everything."

"What are you talking about?" Harry shouted. "A rat? What...what do you mean you told me? I've never met you before."

But Pettigrew continued talking as if Harry had never interrupted.

"I sneaked in to see Harry. The Dark Lord...he...he never lets me see him. He forbid me to never try to see or speak to Harry, but I disobeyed him. I never wanted Harry to become a...a killer, never. I told Harry everything. He didn't believe me at first but then...then I showed him the true memories. Harry…Harry started crying. He didn't want to be with Lord Voldemort anymore. He wanted to come home. I was going to bring him home but…but…I…"

Something shifted in his eyes as he stared up at Harry. For a moment it looked like the veil of insanity lifted and Peter Pettigrew was seeing Harry standing in front of him, not James. Without warning the small man lunged forward and grabbed onto Harry's hand. A sudden rush flooded Harry's mind, throwing him into a whirlpool of memories.

Harry saw himself as a small baby, sitting in Sirius's lap, pulling at his hair. Sirius didn't look like he minded. He was laughing and making faces at Harry. A heartbeat later, Harry found the smiling faces of James and Lily looking down at a small Harry as he lay asleep in his cot. A flash and Lily was giggling while planting small kisses on baby Harry's face and forehead. Then, James was running after a one year old Harry as he zoomed around the living room on a toy broomstick. Then came a memory of baby Harry wrapped up in a blanket and in the arms of Pettigrew. Harry could hardly recognise him. Pettigrew had a head full of sandy coloured hair and was quite plump. He held Harry close as he sped downstairs and went outside the front door. A flash later, Harry found himself staring at Lord Voldemort, who was standing in front of Bella cradling a small bundle in her arms. _'Avada Kedavra'_. The words left Voldemort's mouth and Harry saw the jet of green light speed towards the bundle in Bella's arms. Suddenly the green light from the killing curse missed and hit the ground, making the surrounding area turn green before fading. Lord Voldemort approached the surprised looking Bella and roughly pulled the baby out of the blankets. Harry saw his one year old self tremble in the cold air and begin to cry.

"My Lord?" Bella asked.

"I have changed my mind," Voldemort replied. "He will live. He will be brought up to obey my every command. The child destined to kill me will kill on my command. The wizarding world's saviour will be the one who will destroy them." He smiled a cold, cruel smile. "He will be the key to my immortality."

Harry watched as other flashes of memories zoomed in front of him but they were too fast to make out. One memory slowed down and Harry saw his own self, not much older than ten, running down the steps of Riddle manor with Pettigrew. A flash later, Pettigrew was on the ground, twitching and screaming in pain while Harry was being restrained by Lucius. Voldemort walked over to Harry's struggling form and ran his finger gently down Harry's cheek, almost lovingly.

"Don't worry son, you won't remember any of this. Everything will go back to the way it was."

The ten year old Harry jerked his head away from Voldemort's touch and glared at him through tear filled eyes.

"You can wipe my memories away today, but you'll get caught," Harry said. "I _will_ learn your truth again one day and when I do, you'll never be able to stop me from leaving you!"

The Dark Lord smiled. "Rest assured Harry, if that day ever comes," he pointed his wand at Harry. "I'll kill you myself." He smirked before whispering, "Obliviate!"

Such was Harry's shock, he yanked himself away from Pettigrew's memories and fell to the ground. Harry sat there on the filthy floor, breathing heavily as he tried to come to terms with what he had seen.

"No," he breathed. "It...it can't be. These...these memories...they can't be real." Harry moved forward, grabbing Pettigrew by the rags he wore. The man fell listless in his grasp, eyes half open. "No," Harry hissed. "No, no, no! Pettigrew!" He shook the body roughly but the man was dead.

Harry let go, letting the lifeless body slump to the ground. Pettigrew had died but left Harry with a rush of memories. But were they real or were they the delusions of a man left to go slowly mad?

Harry rose to his feet, staring down at the body. He had come for answers but instead, he was left with more questions, ones that if answered would threaten to undo his whole world. Harry turned and raced out of the cell, he didn't even stop to revive Lucius.

xxx


End file.
